Vampire Knight: Tenshi Strife
by Carmen Jack
Summary: Continuación de "Vampire Knight: TENSHI". Zero sufre nuevamente, pero el mundo vampírico y la Asociación de Cazadores se están reorganizando. Mientras vampiros salvajes atacan, una guerra amenaza y emergen figuras nuevas, Zero lucha...
1. Noche Cero: GÉNESIS REITERADO

_NOCHE CERO: "Génesis Reiterado"_

_  
"Oye, Zero, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?"_

"_Lo que sea..."_

"_No dejes que me aleje de ti. No si muero o--"_

"_Eso no lo digas"_

"_No..., está bien. Lo que me temo es que algún día algo cambie en mí y quiera distanciarme... Eso... Eso es lo que quiero que impidas..."_

"_No te preocupes; eso no pasará. Tú misma dijiste que no olvidarías todo lo que vivimos juntos, y esas cosas son lo que nos mantendrá unidos. Yo lo sé"_

"_Yo lo sé..."_

La extenuación era inmensa. Él dormía aún, embelesado en sombra; la sombra de su dolor. Nuevamente, dolor. Y si tan sólo pudiese seguir durmiendo..., quizás soñando con los días que había gozado junto a Kira... El Destino..., qué cruel, qué infame. Las marcas de la batalla remanaban en el rostro de Zero, agrietado por saber que su doncella no lo estaba esperando en esa realidad. Su atuendo era puros jirones, maculados con lodo seco y manchas de sangre tanto ajena como propia... Y así dormía. Así dormía el cazador...

Los días del porvenir no le esperaban nada bueno.

"_Esos días en la Academia jamás los olvidaremos; los tendrás siempre contigo, como un pequeño tesoro en tu corazón... Así que no se trata de algo que se borró para toda la eternidad. Además, yo estoy aquí y soy la prueba más fehaciente que tienes de todos esos días"_

El amanecer desbordaba y hacía su entrada por la ventana de la cabaña, oculta en el bosque cercano a la ciudad Fukuoka. Ojos azules trepidaron entonces, siendo coronación de un rostro bellísimo, mas empalidecido por heridas de la noche anterior. Su garganta demostraba cuánto daño se le había causado a su persona núbil, y el lodo quebradizo ya reseco en su cabellera y su piel suave volvía obvio el salvajismo del episodio que ella había sufrido en las horas previas.

Su mente vacía la llamó a despertarse de esa manera y contempló al muchacho que descansaba a su lado. La estupefacción por no conocer la identidad de dicho varón la impulsó a refugiarse contra la pared a sus espaldas, hecha una bolita aún sobre la cama desarreglada. Kira dudó absolutamente acerca de quien se hallaba frente a ella y sólo tomó valor para tocarle la mano después, un poco como para reconocer si él estaba vivo o muerto. A la sazón, Zero Kiryuu despertó también. Qué decir, él no lo sabía; apenas sí se escapó de entre sus labios un tímido:

-Kira... Hola.

No obstante, la jovencita sólo dio réplica con un silencio desgarrador. Sus ojos estaban mudos. Osada fue la maniobra del hombre, que, en su desesperación por abrazarla y besarla como antes, intentó tocar su mejilla, mas Kira se retrajo al instante, desconfiando del atractivo varón que comenzaba a sufrir por ella... Zero también, en esa órbita doliente, retiró su mano y deslizó su mirada hacia sus rodillas. Vacío... Vacío entre los dos... y un gemidito emanado de la boca refinada de esa mujer lo invoca al caballero de nuevo. Se miraron; ella lo miró de cerca y por un momento parecía conocerlo y desconocerlo. Pero para cuando él trataba de tocarla otra vez, ella se iba. Bajó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde miró el cielo y anheló salir. Con angustia, Zero la observó sin recibir contestación y luego Kira escapó, corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación que desembocaba en el comedor.

-¡Kira! –el chico exclamó al ver esa reacción.

Fue tras ella hasta chocar con la situación: Chigima, el cazador de mirada naranja y melena y barba castaña, lesionado y aún desarreglado por la lucha de la noche anterior, se encontraba, al igual que Yagari, maestro de Zero, estupefacto de cara a la dama que, cruentamente, les tenía miedo. Dichos hidalgos permanecieron helados en el lugar, sin querer amedrentarla en su deseo por darle contención, pero ella sola se aterraba con el hecho de estar ahí.

-Kira... –suavemente Zero la llamó, a lo cual ella respondió volteándose con temor. Siguió hasta la salida y huyó.

Afuera, el sol era ameno y finalmente tocaba la tierra después de tantos días de oscuridad húmeda. Rebotaba con gracia sobre el césped irregular y desmechado, creando una atmósfera tibia y amarilla...

-¡Ey, ¿adónde vas?! –el muchacho nuevamente inquirió.

Kira trotó buscando la fuente de la luz que acariciaba de pronto sus mejillas; su andar, torpe y sin destino premeditado. Sólo quería resguardo en Dios... sin saber que Él ya estaba de su lado, con ojos lilas y cabello platinado.

Tropezó con una roca a ese ritmo, y en la caída se hirió con una ortiga en el brazo. Sollozos vinieron posteriormente, cuando sintió la agresión de su aturdimiento. Era una niña de pronto; parecía que toda su madurez, de la que Zero se había enamorado en la Academia días antes, estaba ausente de una forma perentoria. Como una chiquilla, quiso romper en llanto y fue presa de la angustia. Sin embargo, Zero siguió siendo el único capaz de irrumpir en el caos, pues fue hasta ella y la contuvo en sus brazos fuertes, acción que hizo dudar a la dama sobre si debería quedarse en ese amparo o correr.

Yagari y Chigima, ambos cazadores de renombre malheridos todavía, miraron con dolor..., mientras el chico le susurró a la hermosa en un tono de súplica serena...:

-Estoy aquí, Kira... Siempre estaré contigo... porque eres lo más importante que tengo. No llores, ¿sí?

El corazón de la dama desesperaba. ¿Por qué, se preguntaría, ese joven le causaba tantos escalofríos? Algo en su interior le rogaba quedarse sostenida por esos brazos, aunque una parte de su corazón conmocionado también de pronto era fóbico a todo... La salida a su confusión no era visible entre tanta sorpresa al despertar en un mundo extraño del cual no tenía recuerdos. Kira estaba vacía... Estaba perdida.

Ella hizo un gemidito al compás de su cara de angustia. Esperó unos instantes en el amparo de Zero y entonces se soltó. Se tomó el cuello de repente ahí y se percató del dolor que Seta Houki le había ocasionado junto con sus esbirros, así como los colmillos de Zero que habían dejado una cicatriz de dos puntos, aunque, claro, de esto no tenía idea en lo más mínimo; sólo el padecimiento de su piel remanaba. Se colmó de terror en ese momento al chocar con todo el dolor junto, y se puso de pie. Esquivó las ortigas que amenazaron con pincharle los pies descalzos y se alejó unos metros atolondradamente entretanto Zero la contempló ahogado en el abandono de su alma.

-Kira...

Y la chica se volteó, como si titubeara a lo último... Con una expresión ambivalente, como de seriedad mezclada con tristeza y tensión. Sin seguridad acerca de si debía tomar el resguardo obvio que él le ofrecía con la mirada, o si debía preservar su integridad e irse lo antes posible, ella se quedó allí, mal...

-No te vayas... –Zero le suplicó, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Estaba roto...

La doncella fue tocada por eso y se colocó de frente a él. ¿Por qué lloraba por ella? Debía ser muy bueno si podía llorar por ella... Su voz de ninfa tembló allí y quiso decir algo... Chigima y Yagari prestaron atención.

-¿Kira...? –el joven cazador inquirió al ponerse de pie otra vez.

Kira Airen se prolongó en su espiral de confusión. Frunció el ceño y continuó palpándose el cuello...

-Di algo, Kira, por favor... –imploró.

Tendió a alejarse nuevamente. Él no lo permitiría, siendo que había muestras de que se la podía hacer reaccionar... Decididamente fue hacia ella, envuelto también por el sol tibio, y la tomó de la mano, la cual él colocó en su propia mejilla, invocando estupor en la joven cuyos ojos brillaron con temor.

-Mírame... Mírame, Kira... Soy yo... ¿Me reconoces? ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

Al borde del llanto, Kira bajó la barbilla y frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, sufriendo su incapacidad para ver la realidad. Él esperó, contemplándola con amargura, hasta que esa vocecita tartamudeó:

-K-K-Ki... Ki... ra...

El gesto de desolación de Kiryuu se mantuvo constante mientras ella se llevó el puño a la boca y se tapó los labios. Aunque dolía acercarse a dicha princesa, el varón persistió, estrechándola contra su pecho suavemente, sosteniendo su cabecita y acariciando su cabello negro. Colocó la vista en el cielo naranja del alba y dijo con su voz de ángel viril:

-Sí, Kira... Ésa eres tú... "Kira".

El cazador cerró los ojos, de los cuales rodaron lágrimas.

"_En el fin... he vuelto a perder lo que más quiero... ¿Es éste mi destino...?_

_¿Sufrir por amar a alguien...?"_

Un hechizo terrible... Oblivion... La mente de Kira había sido borrada con una fuerza axiomática. Zero Kiryuu era presa de la desdicha otra vez. Dios era injusto..., realmente injusto.

El mal había actuado. Una tumba de gitanos remanaba profanada en la oscuridad de un cementerio temible. Aún sobrevolaban los gritos de aquellos cuatro héroes, inyectados en el aire fresco. Y ahora, los vampiros que habían actuado como peones, peones beligerantes de los criminales como Seta Houki, volvían a sus guaridas... sin comprender la gravedad de las cosas que habían hecho; cómo esos actos delictivos habían destruido la unión entre Kira y su caballero. Las armas se guardaron para enfrentamientos futuros, mas no muy distantes en el tiempo, pero Zero quedaba hecho añicos...

Con todo ello, Kaien Cross, en su Academia que se degradaba con los hechos de esos conflictos entre vampiros y humanos, desesperaba, y su espíritu se sulfuraba preguntándose por el destino de Kira y sus tres protectores. La forma en que ese hombre sincero volvía a ver a sus afectos morir por dentro lo hacía esclavo de la pena, de una dolencia eterna muy similar a la de Zero.

Los cazadores estaban furiosos. Su familia había sido atacada. Nigiko y Yoken habían sido asesinados y hubo quienes sobrevivieron a duras penas las pujanzas de aquel conde de la noche, Seta, quien dormía plácidamente con el amanecer de ese día melancólico.

El mundo parecía seguir... mientras un hombre lloraba en silencio por la pérdida de su amada... Una y otra vez, era mártir de un drama en vida que podría no acabar nunca...

-Zero... –murmuró Yuuki Kuran, a lo lejos, en su palacio. Aún distanciada de Kiryuu y como su enemiga, sintió dolor por él.

Su hermano y amante Kaname, a escasos metros de ella, leyendo un libro, oyó su lamento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pedante antes de decirle sin mirar:

-Eres muy dura por lo que me obligaste a hacer.

-¿Eh? –ella atendió.

-No te perdonaré jamás.

-Lo siento... Pero Zero... y esa chica... No podemos permitir esas cosas...

-¿A costa de mi amada? Como he dicho, jamás te perdonaré.

-Lo sé..., pero soy guardiana... y como tal, debo velar por la paz entre humanos y vampiros, sobre todo si esos vampiros son de sangre pura como nosotros.

-No hay excusa para tu decisión, mi princesa. Pero está bien. Te seguiré adorando, aunque te guarde rencor por esto.

-Mmm... Esto... Esto es muy triste... Zero..., tú... Está solo otra vez..., ¿cierto?

***

El futuro se anunciaba con malas señales. ¿Qué vendría luego de que un conde de la noche hubiera aniquilado el intelecto de una mujer cazadora? Ésta era un caparazón lleno de aire, sin esperanzas. Su primera palabra en su nueva vida impuesta había sido su propio nombre, el cual repitió espaciadamente y con una voz recatada entretanto su ángel guardián la peinó y se esforzó por arreglarla mejor, ambos sentados en la cama de su habitación sombría.

El peso de los ojos de Zero lo teñían de pesadumbre. Y mientras la joven murmuró, él contuvo las ganas de llorar.

-Kira... –ella balbuceó-. ¿Kira...?

Exhibiendo una sonrisa falsa, cargada de dolor interno, el varón le contestó, a sus espaldas:

-Sí, así es, hermosa... Tú eres Kira... y yo soy Zero.

Esos labios refinados eran incapaces de repetir aquel último nombre.

-Yo voy a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo, y continuó peinando la melena lacia y negra de la mujer cuya mente estaba aturdida.

Silencio doliente, y un toquecito en la ventana llamó su atención. Era un pájaro pequeño que se posaba en el descanso de la ventana. Fue la doncella quien más fue atrapada por esa aparición. Todo su discernimiento recayó en el animal y no tardó en deslizarse de la cama hacia el piso y avanzar a la ventana. Su pasmo era absoluto. Deleitó sus ojitos celestes en la picardía del ave y anheló fervorosamente saber de él. Cuando el mismo se marchó en un vuelo nuevo, ella permaneció, aún sofocada por la intriga, pues un factor sin identidad la hacía entrar en conflicto ahora que veía a esa criatura alada. Se volteó en dirección a Zero y le arrojó un gesto de petición. A esto, él dio como réplica:

-¿Qué pasa? Te gustó, ¿no?

La cazadora frunció el ceño y regresó la vista a la ventana. El muchacho roto, por su parte, avanzó lentamente hacia ella y permaneció a su zaga, deseando tomarla de las manos, aunque ese mismo movimiento hubiera sido efectuado hacia Yuuki Cross. Amargado, murmuró en un sollozo serio:

-Kira...

Mas, ella se encogió de hombros, víctima de la vacilación y unos anómalos escalofríos. Bajó la cabeza y esperó a la siguiente reacción del hombre.

-Y-Yo... –empezó, sólo para ser cruelmente interrumpido cuando la princesa Airen corrió de vuelta a la cama, donde, en posición fetal, se escondió en su propio cuerpo, enterrando la cara entre las rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma. Él se quedó unos momentos, perpetuando su soledad y desamparo, pues Kira Airen había sido la única persona capaz de entrar a su corazón y darle el alivio que siempre había necesitado. Luego regresó al lecho y se sentó junto a ella, casi pegando el hombro derecho al izquierdo de ella. Suspiró con acritud y tomó dos mechoncitos negros de la cabeza de la mujer, jugando lentamente con ellos en una expresión de desánimo. Ella no ofreció resistencia.

"_Dios. Esto, ¿recién comienza?"_

-Fue un fracaso –aseveró Yagari, el de un solo ojo azul, hacia su colega cazador, quien hablaba por el teléfono celular-. Nuestros intentos resultaron en vano y la misión fue un fracaso...

-_Oblivion... no tiene marcha atrás... ¿Cómo está Kiryuu?_

-¿Cómo crees? –espetó en un tono aciago. Chigima, destrozado frente a él, en la mesa del comedor, escuchaba cada acento empleado en el vocablo de su socio cazador.

El dolor generaba silencio; un incómodo silencio...

-_Riten* está muy mal._

-¿Vivirá?

-_Puede ser que sí como puede ser que no. Ahora está inconsciente... y no sabemos cuándo despertará. Está muy malherido._

-Y, ¿Omashu*?

-_Está peor. Jamás lo vi así... No hemos podido recuperar el cuerpo de Yoken... Creo que los vampiros lo han... pulverizado._

-Monstruos... No puedo-- ...agh... ¿Al menos... se han retirado de este territorio?

-_Aparentemente, pero no puedo asegurarte que el camino sea seguro. Les sugiero que esperen al día de mañana. Haniko los buscará; no me olvido de que están lesionados. Ustedes, ¿aguantan?_

-Nosotros dos, sí... No obstante, creo firmemente que es muy necesario llevar a Airen a un lugar protegido de este caos cuanto antes..., porque con esta calamidad, las fieras se soltaron y no hay un Consejo de Ancianos* que las detenga.

-_Sí... Además, ahora ella desconoce cuántos riesgos corre en el mundo como una Airen... Antes al menos estaba advertida y tenía facultades para preservar su vida..._

-Por eso iba a preguntarte... ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de llevarla a los cuarteles de la Asociación? –Chigima pujó con su mirada naranja, ya que la pregunta dicha le incumbía directamente.

-_¿Aquí...? Bueno, no lo habíamos pensado... Supongo que se puede hacer lugar, pero no había ni tomado en cuenta que podrían querer hacer eso. Pensé que la llevarían de regreso a la academia de Kaien._

-Es una alternativa, pero necesito saber. Shikara Haze era estudiante allí y resultó ser aliada de Seta desde un comienzo, así que no sería extraño que hubiera más vampiros vinculados a él allá.

-_Claro..._ _Pues..., déjame llamarte después y te lo podré confirmar mejor..._

-Está bien...

-_Y, otra cosa, en relación a Omashu... Él está desesperado por encontrar a los sujetos que nos delataron y que provocaron la muerte de Yoken... Quizás pronto sepamos quiénes fueron responsables, pues ya varios están investigando para darle a Omashu una respuesta._

-Pero, ¿crees que nos los podríamos topar nosotros?

-_No sé. Haniko irá bien preparado cuando los busque, de todos modos... Ya lo peor pasó._

-Sin duda...

El padrino de Kira estaba literalmente devastado. Su expresión era rústica, libre de esperanzas o luces. Había perdido lo único que le quedaba por proteger; había fallado en su rol de protector de la última heredera Airen. Lo único que quería era llevársela lejos, cuanto más fuera posible, de manera tal que la vida anterior que ella había tenido no volviese más a hostigarla y a remarcar la ruina que Seta Houki había dejado con un simple hechizo. Su espíritu bizarro se hallaba ausente en él, y en el horizonte de su futuro se atisbaban sólo días y días de pena y auto recriminación. Mas, ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos color fruta; todo su malestar, se lo tragó y lo dejó estancado en los intersticios más nobles de su persona.

-Tú... –habló Toga Yagari-, ¿hacia qué te diriges ahora?

Con la vista empotrada en sus piernas maltrechas, Chigima respondió gravemente:

-Mi único objetivo de ahora en adelante será cuidar a Kira. Es todo lo que debo hacer.

-¿Has pensado en llevártela a algún lugar en particular?

-Realmente, no. Sólo... lejos.

-¿No crees que estaría protegida con los cazadores? También son sus colegas, aunque ella no lo sepa.

-No lo sé... No puedo arriesgarme a confiar en tantas personas.

-Mmm... Entiendo.

-Lo próximo que puede ocurrirle a Kira es morir... y eso... No.

-La familia Airen es muy respetada en la Asociación, más aún luego de lo que les pasó a los padres de Kira. Al menos no pierdas de vista ese recurso: si necesitas refuerzos o resguardo, puedes contar con ello, que los cazadores que trabajan conmigo te responderán.

-Está bien... Pero creo que quedarnos en un solo lugar no es solución posible.

-No puedes llevártela de un sitio a otro sistemáticamente. Es una chica..., no lo olvides.

-Sin embargo..., entenderás... –dijo, mirando por la ventana hacia lo lejos...- que un hombre en mi posición difícilmente pueda sentirse seguro acerca del destino que le depara a él y a la persona que juró proteger y resultó atacada.

-No te acobardes.

-No te atrevas a pensar eso; si me acobardo, Kira está sola.

-No, no lo está...

Chigima torció la mirada hacia el frente de nuevo, enfocando a Yagari, quien expelía, por su parte, ánimo triste. Y luego regresó con los ojos al piso, suspirando angustia.

-Cuesta... tanto... no dejarse llevar por un rencor así de grande... Es cierto que Zero hizo todo para protegerla..., más de lo que yo hice, inclusive... Pero...

-Ico*... –dictaminó el de cabellera negra-, cuando tú mueras, Zero seguirá vivo. Ten eso en cuenta. Si no puedes entregar tu confianza y tu serenidad a la figura de ese hombre...

-Lo sé, lo sé... Creo que-- -quiso decir, mas fue interrumpido por la aparición del joven Kiryuu, quien, emergiendo de su habitación, portaba un semblante de perdición y desfallecimiento en vida.

-Zero... –lo saludó su maestro.

El chico no dio contestación. Su alma enferma se le translucía en la piel...

-¿Kira está dormida?

Él cerró la puerta del cuarto que dejó atrás y negó:

-No... Está... jugando con las cosas de su maleta.

Dio un par de pasos hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua natural. Estaba destrozado, lo que evocaba la preocupación de su educador. Éste y el cazador de cabello castaño lo observaron morir lentamente por dentro...

-¿Cómo la ves? –siguió Toga.

No dijo nada... Parecía ir a quebrarse en cuanto hablara.

-Tranquilo, pupilo.

Respondió sólo con un gemidito. Se tomó la frente y se tapó los ojos con dos dedos. Entonces se movió y tomó asiento en la mesa donde se hallaba Chigima. No podía mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos hidalgos.

-¿Estás cansado? –le preguntó el de barbita marrón.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Cuánto dolor...

-Ey, nos vamos mañana –le anunció su tutor.

-Bueno... –Zero respondió al fin con una mera voz de ruina.

-Nos buscará Haniko, en auto.

-¿Seta...?

-No hay noticias de él. Tal parece que todos se retraen, pero hay que llevar a Kira a un nuevo refugio.

Asintió una vez más.

-Considero prudente que se aloje en el cuartel de la Asociación.

El muchacho parpadeó a la sazón. Frunció el ceño, pensando una disyuntiva y dictaminó posteriormente:

-No.

-¿Mmm?

-No quiero... que Kira siga siendo expuesta al mundo de los vampiros... La Asociación... No.

-Pero...

-No será sano que esté ahí, Maestro...

-Pero sí seguro.

-Nada es seguro ahora... Ningún... lugar en el mundo...

-Entonces..., ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero que empiece desde cero... libre de toda la basura del mundo vampírico... No quiero que recuerde ni conozca de nuevo... todo eso...

-¿"Que recuerde"? O sea que, ¿tienes la esperanza de que te recuerde a ti también? ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre eso? –Yagari inquirió con fe.

No obstante, el joven no contestó, pues una parte de sí lo deseaba, anhelaba creer que Kira podría recuperarse a pesar de la maldición Oblivion, pero su raciocinio no dejaba de atosigar con la lógica:

"_No será posible; todo ha quedado atrás; la verdadera Kira,_

_Los vampiros,_

_Yo..._

_Todos quedamos atrás..._

_¿Qué podría recuperarse, si todo ha sido borrado?_

_No hay nada que recuperar..."_

Zero tenía que librar una terrible contienda interna para convencerse de que había otra salida..., pues encarar una vida con ese martirio era demasiado duro para su corazón dulce.

Sin embargo, el miedo...

El miedo a vivir así es atroz...

-Quiero que quede en claro –afirmó Yagari- que mi deseo es que Kira y tú estén bien, Zero, y que estén juntos. Ya sea en la Asociación o donde sea, estará todo bien si ustedes se acompañan, distanciados de los peligros del mundo (humano o vampiro). Pero, claro, por mi parte tengo que responder a los cazadores; no tardarán en pedir mi participación. Les ofrezco resguardo en la Asociación, pero lo que suceda con ustedes corre por su cuenta. No los obligaré a nada, por supuesto.

-Lo sé, Maestro –respondió Kiryuu.

-Trata de decidirte pronto, Zero. ¿Qué harás con la mujer que amas?

Él bajó la mirada lila. Le faltaban tantas fuerzas, que parecía contagiar todo a su alrededor con su agobio. Y Chigima escuchó cuando, entonces, aquél dijo suavemente:

-Quiero... volver con ella... a la Academia... Sólo cuando estábamos ahí ella era feliz.

-Pero..., ¿incluso sabiendo que los vampiros podrán ir a buscarlos allí?

-...sí. Ella dijo... que su adolescencia había solamente durado el tiempo que estuvo allá..., porque el mundo exterior la obligaba a vivir un ritmo adulto y hostigado por el terror... Quisiera que recuperara esa sensación de paz...

-Mmm... Cross de seguro estaría feliz –opinó el de mirada celeste, serenamente-. ¿Chigima...?

El otro cazador no manifestó resistencia; asintió una vez y bajó la vista en un gesto de cansancio extremo y dejando a entender que quien tomaba las riendas de la situación era el joven, el cual no modificaba la oscuridad que eclipsaba sobre su rostro hermoso.

Los tres callaron... mientras avanzó el día y las tormentas del día anterior se fueron alejando en el cielo.

***

Luego de que Chigima ayudara a Kira a comer un poco, tiempo en que Zero pudo darse una ducha plagada de llantos silenciosos, fue el turno de que ella se cambiara de atuendo. Él caminó hacia la cama del cuarto donde se sentaba recatadamente y sin vistas en un futuro y le habló suavemente, queriendo sacarla de su órbita amnésica:

-Ey, dulce... Kira...

La damisela elevó la mirada inocente y vacía. Los ojos lilas de Kiryuu eran tristes, pero a la chica parecían gustarle, según lo indicaba su manera de contemplarlo.

-¿No te gustaría cambiarte de ropa?

Kira gimió, como si luchase por pronunciar algo concreto.

-¿Mmm...? –él insistió, tocándole la mejilla apenas con la yema de tres dedos-. ¿Te gustaría cambiar?

Pese a que ella sintió recelo por el gesto y evidenció rechazo, el muchacho continuó, y para ayudar a la comunicación, tiró levemente de la tela que le cubría los hombros pequeños de la cazadora. Le señaló una blusa roja extendida sobre la cama y ella luchó por entender.

Chigima pasó por allí luego de haber ido al baño. Vio la situación y propuso sin meditación:

-Quizás deberías enseñarle.

-¿Eh? –Zero reaccionó.

-A vestirse. Quizás tendrías que mostrarle tú.

El chico se sonrojó. Aún siendo el novio de Kira, esa posibilidad lo hacía sentir incómodo...

El cazador adulto se fue de nuevo, tras aportar la idea, y la dama miró fijamente a Zero esperando una respuesta clara.

-Mira... Me iré unos momentos. Debes sacarte esto que está sucio y ponerte esto que está limpio –indicó, con ayuda de la mímica y colocando en las manos de ella la blusa roja, una falda azul y medias altas negras.

Ella dudó, pero siendo que él no podía tocarla sin hacerla entrar en crisis, se alejó y le repitió que se quitara lo que tenía encima.

Afuera de la habitación, no podía creer que su mujer tan adorada fuera alguien tan escaso de luces. ¿Sería posible iluminarla otra vez? Recordó constantemente las conversaciones tan ricas que había tenido con ella y amó el pasado...

"_Sigue luchando, Zero..."_

Eso era una primera muestra de cómo sería la convivencia con la joven vacía. Era difícil de digerir, pero la verdad era que Kira era discapacitada.

-_"Discapacitada"_...

Kiryuu cerró los ojos con dolor.

-¿Y...? –Yagari inquirió a su pupilo, viendo la situación desde el comedor, junto con Chigima.

-Le estoy dando tiempo para que se... cambie –afirmó el joven.

-Mmm.

-No desfallezcas, ¿está bien?

-No...

Unos minutos después, llamó a la puerta de la recámara:

-Kira..., voy a entrar. ¿Está bien?

Con un poco de miedo a encontrar a su enamorada en un estado inapropiado para sus ojos vírgenes, él ingresó lentamente, con el rostro gacho al principio y elevando la vista despacio. A la sazón, lo que vio no fue tan terrible... Sólo un poco incómodo, por un lado, y triste, por otro. La joven se volteó para verlo y lucía la blusa al revés, las medios a medio colocar y a la altura de los tobillos... y la falda..., se podría decir, un poco alta para el largo que debía tener, de manera tal que no escondía muy bien las piernas de la chica. Al notar esto último, el cazador se sonrojó y chocó con nuevas sensaciones en su interior, pues era la primera vez en su vida que alcanzaba a vislumbrar piel tersa prohibida.

-Agh--, Kira...

-Je... Mi pobre pupilo... –murmuró Yagari, notando la molestia de Zero-, experimenta por primera vez una atracción adulta hacia su princesa.

-Mientras se comporte... –Ico Chigima opinó, aún con el rostro cubierto de tristeza por el tema del día-, es lo que corresponde, siendo que son pareja.

Kiryuu tuvo que armarse de valor y acercarse. Le indicó, aún ruborizado (hecho que llamó a la curiosidad de la mujer) que debía dar vuelta la blusa y tirar hacia abajo de su pollera. Afortunadamente, la conciencia de Kira aún funcionaba para realizar deducciones y otros procesos lógicos, así que su gesto evidenció haber comprendido algo de esas órdenes. Después la instó a que tomara asiento en la cama nuevamente y le avisó con las manos que iría a tocarla. Kira no opuso resistencia, aunque sí se fue presa de nervios. Lo que el hombre hizo fue colocarle bien las medias, intentando, sobre todo, hacerlo sin tocar su piel.

Todavía estaba sonrojado... y un poco, ella, también... Él se apresuró a concluir con eso rápido y después volvió a marcharse para que lo de la blusa y la falda fuese corregido.

Terrible...

El día entero tuvo ese perfil. Ella no logró hablar. No más que su propio nombre y gemiditos de incertidumbre. Comió apenas cuando Chigima, quien de hecho le infundía algo de temor, le daba instrucciones desde una distancia prudente. Zero no tenía hambre; con tanto dolor, su estómago era una piedra. Y las horas pasaban como días...; los tres hidalgos estaban ansiosos por irse. En su habitación, la doncella investigó la ropa en el bolso de viaje del joven que la acompañaba, admiró el látigo Ayilai y analizó de cerca la hebilla de la rosa turquesa que, sin recordarlo, Kaien Cross le había obsequiado días antes. Muda, inexpresiva hacia el chico, perpetuó el sufrimiento de éste hasta que el sol comenzó a caer y el cielo se tornó fucsia. Ella prestó atención entonces, incluso manifestando algo de consternación, quizás creyendo que las nubes se incendiaban... Él, contra la pared del extremo opuesto a la cama, explicó así, viendo que ella se pegaba a la ventana y fruncía el ceño:

-Está atardeciendo.

Un quejidito de confusión. La luz rosa del exterior se filtró por el vidrio del ventanal y recayó en los ojitos celestes de la dama, polimerizándose con ellos hasta disfrazarlos de lila, como los del caballero.

-Pronto vendrá la oscuridad..., pero todo está bien.

Airen suspiró. Pareció despedirse del sol que caía muerto en el horizonte.

-No importa... –dijo ahora en un tono de voz humilde- cuántas veces venga la noche... Yo estaré... Estaré soportando estas cosas... hasta que...

"_Hasta que..._

_me consuman por completo"_

* * *

**_( ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA "VAMPIRE KNIGHT: TENSHI" __= .net/s/5208842/1/Vampire_Knight_Tenshi_**

**_A medida que siga escribiendo los capítulos, los subiré aquí. )_**

* * *

_NOTAS:_

_* Riten es el segundo espía, el que fue enviado luego de Nigiko para averiguar los planes de Seta antes de que todo resultase en desastre. Mientras que Nigiko no pudo escapar con vida, Riten lo logró, pero sus heridas son graves._

_* Recuerden que Omashu es el cazador con el que Yagari mantenía contacto previo a ir a las catacumbas. Su hermano menor, Yoken, es quien llevó a Kira, Zero, Yagari y Chigima hasta las catacumbas pero que fue atrapado por los vampiros rastreadores de Seta y asesinado salvajemente._

_* No hay que olvidar que al final de la temporada de animé "Vampire Knight: Guilty" el Consejo de Ancianos, liderado en gran parte por el abuelo de Ichiou Takuma, se disolvió durante la resurrección de Rido Kuran cuando dicho jefe fue asesinado. El Consejo de Ancianos siempre había representado un freno a los grupos de vampiros más agresivos y desalmados, por lo cual, cuando se disuelve, deja abierta una puerta al caos._

_* Ico es el nombre de Chigima. Es "Ico Chigima", aunque a él no le gusta tanto, por lo cual se hace llamar más que nada por el apellido._


	2. Noche del Retorno: HOGAR MORDAZ

_NOCHE DEL RETORNO: "Hogar Mordaz"_

_  
"Zero..., sobre tus sentimientos..., ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?"_

"_Sí, claro..."_

"_¿Qué... deseaste para tu cumpleaños..., cuando te dije que soplaras las velitas de tu pastel?"_

"_Ah..., eso... Qué dulce que fuiste... Quería besarte cuando me mostraste todo lo que habías hecho para mí ese día... Mi deseo...; deseé... nunca más perder a la gente que amo..., y eso lo deseé pensando más que nadie en ti... No quería perderte por nada del mundo en ese momento"_

"_No quiero perderte"_

El muchacho gimoteó al despertar incómodo en el suelo contra la pared del extremo del cuarto. Se había quedado ahí la noche anterior y le dolía un poco la espalda. Rápidamente volvió en sí y atisbó la figura dormida de la chica que había sido su amada sólo días antes, recostada sobre una alfombra hecha de ropa de los dos, en el medio de la habitación. Una tenue luz solar que ingresaba por la ventana recaía sobre ella, alumbrando suavemente su cabello negro y sus mejillas tersas. Su expresión cándida y pura seducía a los ángeles y, de hecho, el hombre estallaba de deseos de estrecharla en un abrazo de buenos días. Suspiró así, sabiendo que, aunque estuviera frente a él, estaba, también, lejos como nunca. Se tomó la cara con una mano violentamente y se quebró, impactado por la realidad de que todo seguía igual; la desdicha, el abandono, la locura de la soledad.

-_"Sigues ahí..., sorda y ciega... Sigues del otro lado... Sigues del lado que no puedo alcanzar"_

"_Aún no puedo alcanzarte"_

Pese a que Ichiru vivía bajo la piel de Zero, no era suficiente para calmar la desesperación de éste. El cazador se caía... y le esperaba otro día en el cual cuidar de una persona discapacitada que no reconocía ni su voz ni su rostro. Por momentos se preguntaba si sería él capaz de soportar eso a la larga, pues ya en ese comienzo resultaba atormentador.

Una pesadilla...

Probablemente por esto mismo es que Yagari se apresuró a llamar a Haniko aún antes de que el joven dejara el sueño nocturno. A juzgar por lo que hablaron por teléfono, era evidente que ese compañero no tardaría mucho en llegar. Chigima tenía todo arreglado para marcharse cuanto antes, al igual que el tuerto, quien informó a Kiryuu a poco de que hubiese despertado.

Este último, que rayaba el llanto tan tempranamente, se adelantó a solicitar:

-Maestro..., llama a Cross... Es importante que sepa que vamos...

-No hay problema, Zero. Le diré también que prepare todo para recibir a Kira.

-Sí...

-¿Estás bien?

Sin respuesta. ¿Qué podría decir...? La oscuridad de esos ojos lilas lo decía todo. El tutor de melena negra tocó el hombro del joven y le ordenó en un tono de voz calmo:

-No te quiebres, muchacho.

Él asintió apenas con la cabeza. Su mirada era vidriosa y proclive a derramar lágrimas.

-Vamos, Zero.

"_Sí... Ya voy..."_

Se puso de pie y se frotó los ojos para evitar que enfermaran de congoja. Entonces dio un par de pasos hacia la chica y se arrodilló frente a ella. Con dos dedos corrió los mechones de cabello que le atravesaban la cara y aún no la despabiló. En vista de la situación, esperó para decir algo y sencillamente la observó... Extrañó tanto los días que había pasado con ella en la Academia, esos días que no se repetirían, que estar mirándola de esa manera era casi igual que contemplar su tumba... Se mordió el labio y apartó el rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza...

"_Te amo..."_

Tan poco tiempo había podido saborear sus labios en esos tiernos y secretos besos. Tan poco había podido encerrarla en cálidos abrazos contra su pecho viril... Moría por ella a cada instante.

Su voz se quebraba con mucha facilidad...

-K-K-Ki... Kira...

Nada...

-K-Kira...

Se tapó la boca en un intento de retener los sollozos de su espíritu aterrorizado.

-K-ira, despierta...

Una lágrima... cayó.

-Kira, despierta; ya amanece otra vez.

Los ojitos azul pálido parpadearon de vuelta. La doncella respiró profundamente y frunció la nariz al encogerse de hombros y anhelar dormir un poco más. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y se hizo una bolita, ignorando la cercanía del cazador de vampiros que volvió a intentar avivarla.

-Kira... Ángel...

-Nnh...

-Kira, ¿me escuchas? Debes despertar... Pronto nos iremos...

-Mnn...

Sus gemidos contenidos hablaron de su agotamiento y falta de fuerzas. Zero pensó en cargarla en sus brazos, pero sabía que ella se resistiría tan pronto como sintiese el contacto con sus brazos firmes.

Procedió, entonces, a levantar la ropa que había quedado diseminada por el piso. La dobló con cariño y la guardó en las maletas. Sus manos exponían en sus movimientos la dulzura de su alma, el cuidado con que rozaba las pertenencias de quien amaba con todo el corazón y ahora lo hacía esclavo.

"_¿Por qué siempre esclavo?"_

"_¿Por qué rayos siempre soy esclavo de todos?"_

No dejó nada suelto ni fue a desayunar con los adultos luego de terminar de empacar. Se quedó sentado junto a los bolsos, admirando de cerca a la mujer que casi concluía con su sueño.

-Te quiero... –susurró con un dolor que lo despedazaba lentamente.

Ella se movió con pesadez en el lugar.

-Siempre... te querré, Kira...

-¿K-K-Ki... Ki...da?

-¿Mmm...? –reaccionó él, ante el balbuceo de la dama.

-¿Ki... da...? –siguió farfullando con el rostro apoyado en la pequeña almohada que Zero le había puesto hacía un rato debajo de la cabeza.

-¿"Ki...**da**"? –dijo él, fingiendo las ganas de llorar-. ¿"Kida", dices?

La cara de la doncella terminó de renovarse al dejar el descanso. Parpadeó mansamente unas veces mientras echó la modorra y se incorporó. Gimoteó sonidos abstractos entretanto estiró los brazos y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Kira...? –dijo el hombre.

Ella lo miró con cautela, o quizás con sueño, y pareció contemplarlo mejor luego. Él, estático. En un silencio sepulcral, ninguno se movió sino hasta que Zero recordó al sol que penetraba por la ventana hacia ellos como un velo de miel. Entonces miró la luz y susurró, sin acosarla con la mirada:

-Es... un nuevo día...

-Mmn...

-Nos iremos muy pronto... Pero... todo estará bien...

La chica no reaccionó mal, al menos por ese momento. Parpadeó y miró sus rodillas, dejando caer su largo cabello negro sobre sus facciones de princesa angelical.

Kiryuu dictaminó con una suave voz:

-Yo..., Kira..., siempre estaré contigo... Así que... no tengas miedo.

Kira miró hacia su lado, un poco acusando recibo de aquellas palabras. Luego se tomó la cabeza; se podría deducir que le dolía...

-¿Kira...? –la llamó el varón, implorando hacia sus adentros que le contestase.

Aunque, de hecho, lo hizo, con la vista hacia sus rodillas otra vez:

-"Kida"...

-¿Qué? –Sonrió ligeramente, más que nada con ternura. -¿Reemplazaste la _ere_ con la _de_?

-Ki... da –reafirmó, tomándose el pecho con una mano y elevando la mirada hacia Zero, ocasionando que él fuera prisionero de su expresión.

Después de pensar unos momentos, el cazador respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza:

-Mmm... Ya veo... Entiendes quién eres:... eres Kira... pero un poco diferente.

Ella sólo parpadeó. Posteriormente, él se puso de pie y acercó su mano hasta la almohada de ropa que le había preparado a Kira para cuando había estado durmiendo. La retiró lentamente para no alertarla y la llevó hasta un bolso, donde la dejó guardada. La chica, mientras tanto, permaneció arrodillada en el piso.

-¿Quieres... levantarte? –le preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano después de tomar aliento. Su terror a que ella se la cacheteara, hacía que ni siquiera la mirara a los ojos al hablarle.

Kira contestó con un gemido de vacilación y tardó unos segundos en decidir pararse sola, aunque con dificultad, trepidando sobre su propio eje. Zero retiró la mano y la observó aproximarse a su maleta, la cual finalmente sujetó con las dos manos y arrastró hasta la puerta de salida del cuarto.

-Supongo... que quieres marcharte, ¿eh?...

Eso entonó Zero en su boca hechizante, y Airen, pese a que no lo miró con fijación, le indicó sutilmente que estaba bien partir. Ella esperó ante la puerta a que él tomara sus pertenencias. Así fue, y salieron juntos.

En el comedor, Yagari aguardaba junto a su colega Chigima, que recibió con ojos dolientes a la doncella amnésica. El primero habló:

-¿Listos?

El joven asintió, detrás de Kira.

-Haniko ya casi llega.

La chica se quedó sentada ligeramente lejos de su padrino cazador, deleitándose por la ventana en el comienzo de un nuevo día. Algunos pájaros sobrevolaron la casa por delante de ese vidrio, y la mirada de ella fulguraba, aunque sin esbozar ninguna sonrisa; la expresión de pasmo neutral remanaba en su semblante de náyade... Entretanto, Zero la miró en silencio y con desgarro interno.

-Te ves muy pálido –afirmó Chigima, que lo observaba por su lado.

Ése no dijo nada. Sólo emitió un pequeño quejido y llevó su atención a un punto muerto delante de sí.

Sin embargo, el mismo guardián dictaminó, aunque en un tono dulce y comprensivo:

-Recuerda que debes mantenerte en pie para ella.

Luego de una breve meditación, Kiryuu lo reconoció.

-Sí...

Ninguno había comido nada, pero no parecía importarles. Kira, no obstante, de seguro no lo hacía a raíz de desconocer la relevancia que tenía ello.

Esperaron.

***

A medida que los minutos pasaron y el sol se puso más en lo alto, Kira se impacientó por salir a jugar con las palomas que cada vez se aproximaban más al césped del exterior. Zero ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse decaído físicamente... Era probable que la falta de sangre de la chica, la falta de buen descanso y comida, y, sobre todo, la depresión, estuvieran demoliendo la persona del muchacho...

-Creo que veo el auto... –anunció Yagari, mirando desde la puerta.

Entonces, un coche azul detenido en la carretera, a metros de allí, les hizo luces. Debía ser Haniko.

-Vamos -ordenó.

Chigima se incorporó de inmediato, aunque con dificultad a causa de las laceraciones de sus piernas, y esperó el movimiento de la jovencita, que sólo respondió a la apertura completa de la puerta que dejaba ingresar más luz solar. El muchacho cazador avanzó desde la retaguardia, cabizbajo, cargando los bolsos de viaje en una mano y ayudando a Chigima con la otra. Toga salió primero y permitió que Kira avanzara, aunque se separó de los varones un poco al intentar ver los pájaros más de cerca.

-Ki-- -intentó llamarla el príncipe, mas se detuvo y la observó acechar con timidez esos entes alados en el escenario soleado que rodeaba la cabaña.

-Vamos yendo –ordenó a la sazón su maestro tuerto, tomando él a Chigima por el hombro.

Mientras los señores se fueron alejando hacia el auto controlado por Haniko en la carretera, Zero permaneció, sin perder a Kira de vista, que simplemente se había quedado de pie frente a las aves que rebotaban por el césped cubierto de rocío brillante. En sus ojitos azules había admiración, adoración y ansiedad. Y parecía querer decir algo, mas sus labios no conciliaban las palabras y guardaba más silencio.

-Kira... –la volvió a llamar el hombre joven, a lo cual ella dio respuesta, volteándose un poco por encima del hombro.

Pero cuando podría suceder algo más, sencillamente volvió la vista a los animales que retomaron vuelo hacia las nubes. Ella los siguió con la mirada entusiasta y anheló acompañarlos...

Kiryuu susurró...:

-Aún... te gustaría ser un pájaro... Eso es... bueno... –terminó murmurando con un suspiro de rendición dolorosa.

La esperó con la seriedad pintada en la cara. Era un misterio lo que sucedía en la mente de la doncella, pero él se mantuvo callado... Ella contempló el firmamento, el vuelo moderado de las palomas y la caricia del aire fresco en esa mañana de primavera. Y aún así..., no entonó una palabra, y cuando se cansó, se dio media vuelta y se fue, mirando de reojo al muchacho.

Haniko, de cabellera negra, miró fijamente y con lástima la imagen de la chica yendo hacia él. Chigima ya estaba ubicado en el asiento del acompañante y Yagari aguardaba en el asiento trasero, donde ingresaron los dos jóvenes. Desde ya, toda la escena le resultó extraña a la dama amnésica, pero accedió a acomodarse allí.

-Hola, Kiryuu –lo saludó el conductor del auto.

-Hola –contestó con rispidez. Nada le importaba más que recuperar a su amada.

-Vamos a la academia Cross, Haniko –estableció Yagari.

-Por supuesto... –dijo, y arrancó-. Me imagino que Kaien los espera, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero aunque no lo hiciera, sólo vamos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Siguieron el sendero de la ruta hasta volver a la ciudad. En el recorrido, la mujer, curiosa, trató de comprender el efecto óptico que estaba experimentando por encontrarse a bordo de un vehículo en movimiento, y el cazador advenido consultó si efectivamente Zero no se presentaría a prestar ayuda a la Asociación. A esto se le contestó con silencio y otra interrogante por parte del tuerto:

-¿Cómo sigue Riten?

-Mal. Está en coma –respondió el dueño del auto.

-No me digas...

-Sí... Los médicos no creen que aguante mucho...

-Demonios... Al menos, ¿han localizado a los soplones que delataron a Yoken?

-Bueno, prácticamente, aunque falta uno que pudo escaparse a tiempo. El resto está en la mira, a punto de caer, de seguro.

-Espero que Omashu no haya tomado medidas drásticas.

-La verdad es que está un tanto... fuera de sí..., pero es comprensible, Toga. Tú sabías cuánto cariño tenía por su hermano.

-Mmm...

-Te digo que, no obstante, estas cosas no terminan con la muerte de Yoken y listo...

-¿A qué te refieres? –Chigima se interesó en escuchar la charla.

-Seta y los Haze implicados en el desastre de estos días han dejado un clima de suma inestabilidad, lo cual evoca sospechas de que los ataques continúen, Toga...

-¿Te refieres...?

-Una guerra apremiante, ¿por qué no?

-No... –Zero avivó la mirada y Chigima abrió mejor los ojos; sólo la chica ignoraba la gravedad de la noticia. -Es lo que me temía... –se lamentó, tomándose la frente con pesar.

-Es lo que la mayoría está sintiendo. Ahora que los vampiros atacan sin límite activan una nueva forma de convivencia con los humanos.

-Que carece de convivencia, pues unos son depredadores y otros, víctimas.

-Estoy conciente de ello. Y ahora lo lógico es que los nobles hagan alguna movida.

-¿Por ejemplo...?

-Sólo hemos estado especulando, pero no sería extraño que familias como los Aidou, los Hanadagi o incluso los hermanos Kuran intenten establecer algunos pactos riesgosos con nosotros... De cualquier manera, habrá cambios que repercutirán sobre el futuro humano.

-Pero volver a las guerras...

-De no regresar a la guerra, mantenemos batallas aisladas: un vampiro persigue a un humano y lo devora, y luego un cazador persigue y mata a un vampiro. La guerra se libra pero de una forma enmascarada.

-Y se seguirá librando en tanto haya vampiros y humanos en el mismo plano –el hidalgo de ojos naranjas y barbita marrón terció-. Sólo que con semejante nivel de agresividad se eliminan los tapujos y todo se ve.

-Mmm, es cierto, Toga, tal cual lo ha dicho –Haniko confirmó.

-O sea... que ¿no hay forma de parar esto a no ser que recurramos a la hipocresía? –Yagari insistió.

-Una hipocresía que matará humanos –fue lo que espetó ahora Zero, sin vacilar...-. Taparse los ojos, simular que está todo bien y que debemos respetarnos unos a otros... Mientras existan los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre, nada hará que los humanos se salven... excepto nosotros.

-¡Ey, te oigo entusiasta, eh! –reaccionó Haniko con una sonrisa, mirando por el espejo retrovisor al joven de cabellos platinados que expelía ruina con cada parpadeo.

Pero el chico no siguió. Su maestro, en cambio, intervino dejando firmemente en claro lo siguiente:

-No condiciones a Zero para que actúe ahora. Tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Cuando sea la hora y él esté preparado, peleará, pero ahora no.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, colega, está bien... Aunque no miento si digo que la presencia de Kiryuu sería clave para cambiar los rumbos de estas batallas inminentes.

-No te debe importar. Dale espacio, ¿quieres?

-Sí..., sí...

Chigima suspiró y miró el exterior detrás del vidrio de su ventana. Kira seguía haciendo esto. Y el cazador tuerto, junto con su alumno, parecía estar atrapado en un dilema que ponía en juego su trabajo como asesino de vampiros al igual que sus ideales personales. ¿Quién desea una guerra? Los cazadores como Yagari, seguro que no. Entonces, qué dolorosa su situación...: tener que pelear a sangre fría porque es lo que ha mandado la naturaleza. Qué triste que un muchacho que apenas dejaba atrás la adolescencia tuviera que verse envuelto en una vida de tormento por contemplar a su amada en un estado tan lamentable como la amnesia... Doliente, sin dudas. Una controversia que corrompía el interior de los dos hombres.

***

Así, en silencio, el coche atravesó los caminos que desembocaban en la Academia. Esas señales le recordaron a Zero aquel día turbulento en que había ido a buscar el vestido de Kira para el baile; aquel día en que ella tenía gripe pero aún preservaba el ánimo en pos de los preparativos para esa fiesta en que Kiryuu ciertamente había caído a sus pies enamorado. Y luego, Haniko arribó al trecho que daba ingreso al colegio. Las copas de los árboles vertían un recibimiento de sombras en la calle y a duras penas se oían pájaros cantando con vergüenza. La damisela contempló azorada el avance del automóvil hacia la escalinata que llevaba al edificio principal del instituto.

-Sólo por curiosidad –consultó Haniko-, ¿cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí?

-Zero y Kira, lo que sea necesario –espetó Toga-. Yo volveré al cuartel mañana probablemente.

-Ah... Y, ¿tú? –inquirió hacia Chigima.

-La Asociación no me necesita a mí.

-Ah..., pues..., no precisamente, pero sólo quería--.

-Yo protegeré a Kira Airen, así que iré donde vaya ella –dictaminó con rispidez.

-De acuerdo... Es respetable... Está bien.

El cazador de ojos naranjas estaba susceptible... Daba pena.

-Más que nada –reiteró el conductor de cabello negro- lo pregunto porque me parece una alternativa válida venir aquí..., pero durante un lapso breve de tiempo, ¿no creen? Los vampiros ya saben que han estado en este sitio, así que, ¿por qué no vendrían otra vez?

-Ha sido decisión de Zero –dijo su tutor.

-Ya, ya... De todas maneras, saben que pueden contactarnos en cualquier momento, ¿no Kiryuu?

El chico asintió.

-Bien... Ya casi llegamos.

El auto se detuvo y Yagari salió primero para ocuparse de las maletas y los bolsos. Su alumno fue detrás y le abrió la puerta a Kira por el otro lado, a lo que ella contestó bajando recelosamente de su asiento. Chigima aguardó para que lo ayudaran con sus piernas heridas. Y así preparados, se despidieron del cazador que los había llevado hasta allí:

-Bueno, Haniko –enunció el tuerto, cargando varios bártulos-, muchas gracias por traernos.

-No hay de qué –respondió, con los antebrazos apoyados en la parte de arriba del coche-. Espero que podamos contar con tu ayuda pronto en el cuartel.

-Sí, desde luego, según mis planes. Nos mantendremos en contacto, sin embargo.

-Hecho. Cuídense los cuatro, eh, y buena suerte.

-Gracias –añadió Chigima, siendo ya auxiliado por Zero al comenzar el avance por las escaleras.

Y por igual, ese muchacho de iris lilas guió a su novia perdida por el sendero ascendente, mientras la misma explayó su vista sobre el terreno que crecía hacia la eminencia de la torre más alta de la imponente edificación. Y ni esa torre ni nada le resultó familiar...

"_Esto es... hermoso... Podría quedarme aquí todo el día..._

_¿Sabes?, cuando era niña y las cosas andaban mal, me enfermaba de depresión y solía buscar el cielo para volar hasta las nubes y ver el mundo en miniatura... porque de alguna manera sentía que así mis problemas también serían diminutos... Y aunque esa ilusión ya la superé, en mi interior, en una parte de mí, todavía quiero volar cuando estoy triste... Supongo que te suena como una cobardía, ¿no, Zero?"_

El corazón de Kiryuu trepidó con dolor al ser flanqueado por esas memorias; las memorias del cumpleaños de Kira en que ambos habían admirado el firmamento desde aquella torre.

-Ya verás, Kira –la llamó Toga, aunque supiera que ella no contestaría y probablemente tampoco entendería-. Este lugar te gustará mucho.

La mujer lo miró un poco, acusando un dudoso recibo de esas frases.

-Aquí es donde Zero creció en los últimos casi cinco años.

Continuaron subiendo en silencio hasta hacerse visible la gran entrada, de la cual emergió Kaien Cross, el legendario cazador de vampiros y rector del instituto, portando una expresión de tristeza contenida. Rápidamente atisbó el vacío en la mirada de la joven y se sintió enfermo, pues ante él, que deseaba fervorosamente ver el mundo en el que vampiros y humanos se respetasen, se reiteraban las tragedias, arrastrando gente y sueños. Y, ¿por qué debía suceder así? Qué crueldad.

-Zero... –dijo Cross en un tono quejumbroso-. Kira...

Ella fijó la vista en él, de hecho, mas sin comprender su identidad; le daba igual.

-Director... –lo saludó el muchacho.

-Ah, Kaien –terció Yagari-, hemos vuelto... Kira, él es el director Cross, el líder de esta academia. Él cuidará de ti también.

Mutis. El caballero rubio la miró suavemente, y ella, casi lo mismo, pues sostenía un aire de timidez. Entonces suspiró, chocando con la dura realidad, bajó la barbilla e invitó a pasar con un ademán reverencial de su mano derecha:

-Pasen...

***

El aroma de las paredes, el sonido de los pies en el suelo impecable, las sombras y luces de los pasillos rememoraban la atmósfera en que Zero había atravesado sus experiencias más fuertes. Desde su llegada a ese nuevo hogar luego de ver morir a sus padres, su amor fallido por la egoísta Yuuki Kuran, la muerte de su hermano Ichiru en sus propios brazos y el arribo de Kira a su vida, iluminando todo. Y regresar allí pero con la carga de la soledad otra vez, era un pesar tan enorme que él temía ser aplastado por el mismo finalmente...

Cuando llegaron a un cierto punto, Cross presentó a una señora de ojos delicados ataviada en un uniforme de mucama rosa, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y esbozando una sonrisa amena a la que Kira curiosamente contestó con atención.

-Kira –habló el dirigente del sitio-, ella es Chou, tu cuidadora. Estará a tu servicio todo el tiempo que necesites.

La mujer uniformada dio un par de pasos hacia la chica y le extendió una bolita de chocolate en un platito blanco. Consecuentemente, la cazadora sin memoria estiró la mano y la tomó con lentitud, como esperando un signo de aprobación de parte de la señora, quien de hecho asintió con la cabeza y sonrió hasta con los ojos. Zero observó la situación con desgarro por ver la falta de certeza en su amiga, y ésta entonces procedió a probar la bolita dulce. El contacto entre el chocolate y el interior de la boca de esa muchacha hizo estallar en sus ojitos la sorpresa y el repentino interés.

En vista de ello, Chou rió suavemente y comentó:

-Te gusta el chocolate, eh, jovencita.

La misma devoró la golosina al instante y sonrió con ilusiones santas.

-Luego te daré más, querida.

-_"Mmm... Al menos... le sigue gustando el chocolate..." _–pensó Kiryuu.

A la sazón, Cross dio la orden:

-Vengan. Deben estar sedientos. Pasemos a la cocina un momento.

La vista del comedor le recordó al chico de cabello plateado el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Kira había cocinado tanto para él, incluyendo ese pastel lila tan encantador recubierto por velitas. La nostalgia era inmensa... Tuvo que luchar salvajemente para evitar romper en llanto, detalle en el que repararon casi todos, incluyendo la doncella, que sintió su aura triste y el malestar emitido desde su corazón lacerado.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zero! ¡Vamos! ¡Pide un deseo y sopla las velas!"_

La risita inocente del pasado daba vueltas en la cabeza del muchacho. Mirar atrás y saber que eso no regresará...; ¿cómo podría el cazador sobrevivir a ello?

Cross sirvió agua fría a cada uno y Chou puso a calentar té.

-Las enfermeras vendrán enseguida, Chigima –el líder le comunicó a aquél-. Pronto estarás como nuevo...

-Gracias.

Yagari terció, siendo que era una de sus mayores preocupaciones:

-Cross, la Clase Nocturna, ¿sigue estando?

Luego de una pausa, el de anteojos dictaminó con rispidez:

-Hoy se van. Las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos... No voy a negar lo imposibles que se han tornado con todo este desastre.

A todo esto, Kira era la única que, pese a oír los sonidos de la conversación, contemplaba las afueras del edificio a través de la ventana. Era esa ventana por la que había admirado la lluvia y deseado salir a patrullar en el día luego de su cumpleaños, cuando padecía de una gripe molesta, mas tierna y simpática para Kiryuu. Él no le quitó los ojos de encima en ese instante, catando así la seriedad y la falta de espíritu en la mirada de la joven.

-_"¿Cómo... es posible que una persona que pudo ser tan alegre... mire de esta forma...?"_

"_¿Cómo... pudo pasar esto...?"_

De algún modo, aún no lo podía creer...

-¿Con qué excusa lo lograste? –siguió el tuerto.

-Debilidad en la estructura del edificio, ya de por sí dañada en el ataque de Rido Kuran a la Academia hace meses.

-Ah...

-De todas maneras, aún si no resulta convincente, dudo que los vampiros deseen convivir mucho con los humanos ahora.

-Creo que... –habló ahora el padrino de Kira- tu temor más grande se hace realidad, Kaien... Tu sueño se cae, ¿no?

El director lo miró de reojo. Tirria y animadversión se percibieron en su reacción, pero él sabía que lo dicho por el cazador de pelo castaño era verdad.

Chou sirvió el te. Al verter la bebida en la tacita de la joven amnésica, las dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Supongo que la Asociación no me dejará en paz ahora... –aseveró el director apenado.

-De seguro –opinó Toga.

-Tendré que pedir ayuda para que alguien me reemplace de vez en cuando aquí. Ustedes, ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedan? –consultó a los cazadores.

-Yo debo irme mañana. Pasado mañana temprano, a lo sumo –el de un solo ojo informó.

-Yo me quedaré –fue, en cambio, la réplica de Chigima.

-Ah, ¿sí? –dijo Cross.

-Me quedaré junto a Kira, sin importar lo que suceda. Y desde ya te ofrezco mis servicios como profesor de lengua extranjera. ¿Te parece bien?

-Ah... Sí, claro.

El regente del colegio estaba sorprendido por la determinación de ese hombre. Verdaderamente la cuidaría para siempre, ¿no?

A la par de más comentarios entre los hombres, Kira disfrutó, en su órbita perdida, del té que surcó su cuerpo. El dulzor le encantó así como la calidez que sintió descender por su pecho hasta su estómago achicado. Zero la miró con cuidado, sobre todo prestando atención a sus manitos recatadas y delicadas; eran casi como las de un niño.

-¿Te gusta, Kira? –le habló justo entonces el director, notando el interés con que bebía el té.

Ella lo miró bien, evidentemente pensó y realizó un gemidito muy contenido. Kaien le sonrió y continuó hacia los caballeros. Chou acomodaba las cosas de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucederá con la Asociación?

-Eso está por verse –Yagari dijo.

-Ah...

-Muchos parecen ansiar la participación de Zero ahora que los peores vampiros están sueltos, pero les dejé en claro que deben ocuparse ellos del asunto.

-Desde luego...

-Probablemente ahora se ponga en marcha un nuevo orden... Eso, claro, después de que quede esclarecido quiénes mataron a Yoken.

-Así que eso sucedió... Asesinaron a Yoken..., el hermano menor de Omashu, ¿no?

-Sí. Yoken fue el que nos llevó hasta el refugio donde, finalmente, nos atacaron...

Cross a la sazón vislumbró la necesidad de apartar a Kira de la charla. No fuera a ser que la palabra "Seta" la perturbara... Hizo un gesto para solicitar la pausa y le habló a la señora alegre:

-Chou, por favor, acompaña a Kira a su habitación...

Con una reverencia, la mujer asintió y procedió a colocar la tacita de té de la joven en una bandeja. Luego la instó:

-Kira, ven, querida. Sígueme. Vamos a seguir tomando tu té en tu habitación.

Con su estado de sorpresa perenne expresado en el rostro, ella accedió y tomó la invitación de su cuidadora. Un poco interesada mas un poco insegura también, dada su resistencia obvia mientras parecía querer permanecer en contacto con Zero. Esto lógicamente avivó los ánimos del hombre, divisando los ojitos tiernos de quien adoraba.

Pero, retirada la dama de escena, él volvió rápidamente a su clima aciago. Bajó la mirada y respiró con acritud.

-Zero... –le habló el director, deseando consolarlo-, no te ves nada bien... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Con voz fría y ajada, le dijo el joven:

-Está bien, director...

-Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse a esto, Cross –Yagari explicó-. Apenas ha pasado un día.

-Mmm... Si tan sólo... –El director se tomó la cara con fatiga. –Otra vez... El sufrimiento sigue.

-Habrá que aprender a vivir con él –fue lo que dictaminó Chigima, casi iluminado.

-Así es... Y Zero tendrá que aguantar hasta que sea claro lo que traerá el tiempo, para que pueda tomar las mejores decisiones.

-Ya... –Cross dijo.

Una pausa, y Yagari continuó informando lo sucedido días antes. Le contó al director rubio que se había ocultado con los dos jóvenes prófugos y Chigima en la cabaña del bosque. Luego, lo de la menstruación de Kira y el llamado de los vampiros de Seta que los persiguieron. El arribo de Yoken, quien los había trasladado hasta las catacumbas del cementerio de Gaketsumi y la posterior espera antes del ataque sorpresivo por parte de los chupa-sangre del Conde de la Noche. Y con más dolor Kaien escuchó los detalles de la batalla que los héroes habían librado contra ese enemigo acérrimo antes de que Kira hubiese sido encantada con el conjuro Oblivion. Mientras tanto, percibió cómo el espíritu de Zero se opacaba en esas tristes memorias entonadas...

-Esto es tan... injusto.

-Sí, lo es –afirmó Chigima.

-Y, ¿ahora?

-Ahora... viene el coletazo de esta hostilidad que ha quedado flotando en el aire –fue lo que anunció Toga.

-Vendrán más batallas, más sangre y dolor –el cazador de ojos naranjas agregaba sin piedad.

-Y por eso la Asociación deberá actuar. Tendremos que proteger a los humanos cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo...? –inquirió Cross.

-Lo que sea necesario –entonces terció Zero, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres.

-¿Zero...?

Continuó, ríspido y cruel, sin que hubiese rastros del muchacho que se había marchado de la Academia días antes:

-Esos monstruos vendrán... y hasta que no estén todos muertos, no hay que detenerse.

El líder del colegio le preguntó con mesura:

-¿Pelearás tú, Zero?

-Haré lo que me diga el tiempo. Aniquilaré a cada vampiro que se cruce en mi camino, siempre y cuando Kira esté bien.

-Ya... veo... Dividirás tu vida.

El joven pensó...:

-_"Sí... Estoy dividido... No se unen la parte de mí que es de vampiro y la parte de mí que es humana y está enamorada de Kira"_

Aunque las palabras que Yagari había enunciado hacia Zero la noche en que la dama había sido hechizada por el vampiro seguidor de Seta, seguían resonando en el alma del chico, también éste se hallaba un poco rendido ante la arbitrariedad del futuro... Tendría que portar dos rostros... Pero, ¿por cuánto toleraría eso?

"_Uno hace su propio destino. Puedes luchar por revertir las cosas y recuperar lo que es tuyo..."_

Después de que los cazadores conversaran sobre lo sucedido recientemente, llegó una enfermera que se ocupó de las heridas de Chigima en otra habitación. Yagari habló por teléfono con sus colegas para mantenerlos informados sobre todo y luego durmió una pequeña siesta hasta que el sol comenzó a recostarse sobre el horizonte. Kaien asimismo recibió noticias de la Asociación, sabiendo así que pronto volverían a aquejarlo con inspecciones, sobre todo con la partida de los alumnos vampiros de la Academia. Y Zero no se demoró demasiado en seguir el trecho hasta el cuarto de su amada... Con pasos lentos, avanzó tristemente por los pasillos hasta una puerta cerrada, detrás de la cual oyó la voz de Chou hablando con la joven. Inseguro, golpeó, llamando y permaneció allí, un poco invadido por la sensación de rechazo que Kira creaba al no reconocerlo.

La señora abrió entones y le sonrió antes de hablarle:

-Oh, pase, joven Kiryuu, pase. Estábamos ordenando la habitación. Quizás pueda ayudarnos.

Invitándolo a pasar, abrió más la puerta y dejó que el hombre la viera. La cazadora amnésica estaba sentada en su cama, jugando con una tela suave, la que pertenecía a su almohada, y las maletas vacías alrededor evidenciaban que ya su ropa había sido guardada otra vez.

-Mmm, mejor sería que ustedes dos terminen de ordenar, ¿no? –habló la cuidadora-. Los dejaré solos.

Con eso, se fue y cerró la puerta. Zero esperó la respuesta de Kira, quien a la sazón lo miró como con fuerzas renovadas y milagrosamente dijo, con una calidez e inocencia tan entrañables, que el caballero casi cayó de rodillas al piso:

-Do.

-¿Q-Q-ué...? –él tartamudeó, con lágrimas en los ojos...

-Do –ella repitió, con una sonrisa pura.

-¿Qué... quieres decir con eso...?

Lentamente, casi con miedo a lastimar a la princesa, él se aproximó.

-¡Do!

-¿Qué es... "do"?

-Dooo... –volvió a decir, bajando la barbilla con una sonrisa que parecía sabia. Era como si detrás de esa palabrita reiterada hubiese algo de sentido.

El hombre terminó frente a ella, esperando y exigiendo una explicación más clara que eso...

-"Do" es..., ¿"hola", quizás?

Entonces, elevando los ojos azules hacia él, lo llamó, por primera vez:

-Zzzzzero... ¡Zero!

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del varón al oír ese nombre. Era tocar el cielo por un breve instante... No pudo más, y sus piernas se quebraron ante ella. Se tapó los ojos y murmuró hacia sí:

-Gracias... Gracias por decir mi nombre... Gracias...

-Zeeeero... –Kira volvió a decir. Sonaba alegre...

La miró nuevamente. Más signos de angustia se expelían desde sus ojos lilas.

-Do. Zero... –Asintió con la cabeza, claramente afirmando algo. –Zero... Kida. Do.

-¿Qué... estás tratando de... decir...? –rogó.

Era alucinante, pero ella dejó a un lado la suave fundita de su almohada y tocó la frente de Zero con un dedo, identificándolo:

-Zero.

Después ella se tocó los labios con el mismo dedo y añadió:

-Kida.

Y apoyando ambas manos en su regazo, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras declaró:

-¡Do!

Se volvió más comprensible. Kiryuu entonces hizo fuerza por esbozar una sonrisa también, y bajó la vista cerrada al suelo otra vez. Sollozó, invocando un gesto de confusión en la chica que aparentó preocuparse por él, y habló con mucha dificultad:

-Creo que lo veo... Entiendes quién eres... ahora. Y entiendes quién soy... ¿Quieres que estemos juntos...?

-Doooo... –respondió el ángel.

-Haré todo lo que me pidas...

Y era como si de pronto ella estuviera tranquila, como si divisara que el dolor de Zero iba a ser transitorio, porque un poco lo apartaba y se predisponía a calmarlo, tocándole la cabeza y jugando con sus mechones plateados más desalineados. Él permaneció inmóvil a fin de preservar el momento y dudó, entretanto la volvió a oír:

-Do. Zero...

Pasados unos minutos breves, ella lo instó a ponerse de pie y a ayudarla a ordenar su cuarto. El hombre se secó las lágrimas todo lo que pudo y disimuló, luego contribuyendo a dejar el sitio confortable. Sin pronunciar más términos, se perpetuaron alrededor de treinta dolorosos minutos y Chou volvió a escena, anunciando que la dama debía darse un baño. Kira no puso restricciones y acató las indicaciones de su cuidadora, quien sugirió al varón:

-¿Por qué no toma una siesta, joven Kiryuu? No se ve muy bien. Yo me ocuparé de Kira por un rato. Vaya. Vaya y descanse.

-Ah... Sí... Está bien...

-Vamos, querida.

La cazadora asintió con la cabeza y, pasando por el lado de Zero, le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Zero? ...do-do.

Él dudó de nuevo y frunció el ceño en su tormento continuo. A la sazón, se despidió de ella, sin mirarla:

-Adiós, Kira.

No obstante, esa primera palabra golpeó un punto del equilibrio de la joven, y antes de que Chou pudiera seguir exhortándola a marcharse, determinó que quería quedarse un instante más. Seriamente miró al caballero y, medio boquiabierta, pensó con sumo esfuerzo. Respiró agitada antes de declamar:

-No.

-¿Q-Q-ué...? –reaccionó Zero ante esa palabra correctamente modulada.

Kira se puso ansiosa... Soltó la mano de Chou y le dijo, más de cerca:

-NO. "Adiós" no...

Zero tembló, sin saber qué contestar y aún embelesado en el repentino cambio de la doncella. Así que se rindió y la miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo... No te diré eso... "Adiós" no.

Ella dio un gemido corto y asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a virar hacia el paso de Chou, quien la tomó de la mano de nuevo. Y así, juntas, se fueron...

El muchacho quedó estupefacto con todo lo sucedido en la última media hora. Cuántos avances repentinos de parte de la joven... De pronto era capaz de entender cosas, de pronunciar un nombre más, de transmitir ideas, y estaba más alegre. ¿Qué pasaba en su interior jaqueado? Probablemente él nunca terminaría de visualizarlo...

Abandonó el cuarto luego de echarle una última mirada. En la mesita de luz, al costado de la cama, él ya había colocado la hebilla de la rosa turquesa que Cross le había regalado a la mujer durante los buenos días de la Academia. Nostálgicamente, cerró la puerta y marchó hasta su recámara. De allí emergieron sombras y un aroma a encierro vicioso. Recordó al instante todas las cosas que habían sucedido ahí, incluida la mañana de su cumpleaños, cuando Kira lo había despertado osadamente y abrazado con euforia sólo para verlo feliz. Suspiró agriamente y entró. Abrió la ventana y recibió el aire fresco de la tarde, aunque la luz del sol perturbara su lado vampírico aún vigente.

-Dios... Eres tan desgraciado... –susurró al cielo.

Con una vista quebrantadora, contempló a los alumnos de la clase nocturna marcharse de la Academia. Caminaron todos juntos, mas sin melancolía, pues la convivencia con los humanos era sumamente difícil.

Vinieron nuevos días, nuevas rutinas... Nuevo dolor.


	3. Noche Iniciación: HERMANO NUEVO

_NOCHE INICIACIÓN: "Hermano Nuevo"_

El joven cazador había sufrido tanto agotamiento, que con su tentativa de siesta de la tarde, tomó el camino directo hacia la noche, de manera tal que para cuando despertó de nuevo, ya había despuntado otro día, con otro sol. Un poco sorprendido por el descuido de su cuerpo y esa forma en que había quedado abandonado ante el sueño, trató de comprender la fecha.

Si tan sólo el tiempo diera marcha atrás y no al revés...

Asimilados los hechos, volvió en sí, de regreso al pánico, ese terror a vivir que era como una gran carga en sus espaldas. Se aferró a su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, un poco rogando creer que si lo deseaba profundamente, todo el desastre que le aguardaba ese día se esfumaría antes de ocurrir. Parecía enfermo desde afuera; apretó los dientes y respiró entrecortadamente, siendo la única víctima real de la situación.

A su propia conciencia, le susurró:

-Otra vez... no...

La angustia rebalsaba por su voz.

Habrá estado alrededor de media hora intentando refugiarse en su lecho hasta el momento en que por fin se dignó a pararse. Fue directamente al baño en busca de una ducha y procurando no cruzarse con nadie en el recorrido. Y el tiempo que estuvo ahí también fue extenso, así que terminó saliendo al mediodía. Abrió la puerta suavemente y, para su asombro, a quien vio en el suelo a las afueras de ese baño no era nadie más que la jovencita que le partía el corazón con su silencio, Kira. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo algo. Él se detuvo cuando la divisó y ella respondió al sonido de la puerta al abrirse, mirando a Zero por encima de su hombro pequeño. Le sonrió inmediatamente, aunque no con mucho ánimo, y esperó a la réplica del hombre, quien entonó su nombre:

-Kira...

-¡Do! –exclamó ella alegremente y meneando la cabeza a un lado.

Lo que ella hizo después de eso fue extenderle una hoja de papel. Tenía un garabato hecho por su mano en un color como índigo. Zero dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se encuclilló a su lado, hablándole suavemente y siguiendo el hilo de la situación:

-¿Qué es esto?

La chica sonrió y esperó. Entre tantas líneas y puntos irregulares, para el muchacho fue evidente que lo que estaba dibujado era un pájaro...

-¡Do! –repitió, y él la miró a los ojos con serenidad.

-Así que tú lo hiciste... Bien... Te felicito, Kira.

En eso, el caballero reparó en el atuendo de la doncella. En su cabeza había un moño rojo atado con un lazo que le enmarcaba el rostro. Tenía un vestido rosa de encaje sin mangas pero con decorados como de flores blancas. En sus pies calzaba sandalias color crema sin taco. Pero sin que fuera esto último lo extraño, Zero recordó el día en que la había conocido; era el tiempo en que ella usaba el cabello recogido y atado con el lacito escarlata. Aparentemente, era el mismo...

-Otra vez el lazo rojo... –comentó él, claramente con los ojos en el accesorio. La dama no entendió.

Notando el perfume emanado de la piel de la hermosa, Zero continuó, seriamente mirándola aún en cuclillas pero sin esperar una respuesta:

-Te diste una ducha tú también, eh. ¿Qué has estado haciendo antes de que yo me despertara?

Ella frunció los labios, parpadeó y dijo su palabra mágica:

-Do.

-Me pregunto qué quieres decir con eso... Tal vez sea un término universal..., ¿puede ser?

Un gemidito neutral.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

Quizás como si la idea de la comida agitara la mentalidad de la damisela..., ella lo miró repentinamente, lo cual invocó en él un poco de gracia.

-Je, supongo que no... ¿Me estabas esperando?

Evidentemente, Zero estaba necesitando simular que las cosas con Kira no eran tan terribles, de manera tal que le seguía hablando como si nada...

La contestación de la chica fue ponerse de pie. En su mano izquierda estaban un pequeño block de hojas y el marcador azulino con el que había estado dibujando. Y con la otra mano hizo un gesto que invitó al caballero a seguirla, mas no fuera para establecer contacto con la mano de él. Caminaron, con ella como líder, hasta la cocina, donde Chou, con su uniforme pero de color celeste, terminaba de preparar té, más bolitas de chocolate para la jovencita y algunos otros bocadillos.

-Oh, buenos días, muchacho –la señora lo saludó con simpatía-. ¡Durmió mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

El hombre, entretanto observó la forma eufórica en que Kira pasó al comedor para tomar asiento a la mesa, le pidió a la sirvienta:

-Por favor, no me tutee.

-Oh, vaya, noto que su perfil es muy bajo, jovencito.

-No me siento cómodo.

-Bueno..., está bien –aceptó-. Pensé que era más ubicado si usaba ese modo, pero lo dejaré de lado.

-Gracias.

-Kira amaneció bien –le contó mientras servía todo en una bandeja-. Su primera palabra fue tu nombre, querido.

Azorado por la noticia, el cazador reaccionó con los ojos más abiertos:

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Sí! La fui a despertar y la encontré en silencio, sentada en su cama jugando con una hebilla turquesa. Le hablé un poco y luego de unos minutos dijo "Zero" con ese tonito tan dulce. Oh, es bellísima... Aún en estas condiciones, es de lo más tierno.

-Su-supongo...

-Y, bueno, te cuento más para que estés al tanto de su desarrollo –continuó-: le di a elegir ropa y escogió la que tiene puesta ahora, aunque sobre todo remarcó su interés en el lacito rojo con el que le hice ese moño. A mí me gustaba más la hebilla turquesa, pero insistió en usar el lazo.

-Ya veo...

-Le propuse desayunar, puesto que era temprano, pero dada tu ausencia, se negó.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

-Porque no paraba de decir tu nombre, y cuando le ofrecí bolitas de chocolate, me las rechazó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del hombre y susurró...:

-Qué dulce...

-Me ocupé de acomodar su cama y mientras tanto me siguió. Le hablé más, para estimularla, pero no me respondió con más que gemiditos. Así que después, para darle otra actividad con la que quizás podría desplegar algo de lo que ocupa espacio en su mente, le di un pequeño block de hojas y un marcador para que hiciera dibujos. ¿Sabes qué dibujó?

-A mí me mostró que hizo un pájaro.

-Exactamente. Estuvo practicando varias veces, mejorando rápidamente el trazo. Y. ¿a ti te dio uno?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya, eso es muy bueno! ¡A mí no me dio ninguno!

-Mmm...

-¡Alégrate, joven Kiryuu! Habrá perdido sus memorias, pero responde a ti; eso es certero.

-Es un alivio...

-Tan sólo quédate a su lado, y verás cómo todo mejorará –afirmó la amena mujer, presentando la bandeja con comida ante él, antes de invitarlo a pasar al comedor-. ¡Vamos! ¡A desayunar! ¡No importa la hora; un desayuno es un desayuno!

Kira estaba esperando en la mesa, dibujando algo más en su pequeño block. Alzó la vista a los dos advenidos y la cuidadora de uniforme le indicó al chico:

-¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Kira, querido?

-¡Do! –exclamó entonces la damisela hacia Zero, quien le contestó con una pálida aunque suave sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella.

-Debes estar con hambre, Kira, ¿no es verdad?

Y así, con total naturalidad, como si siempre hubiese sido capaz de decirlo, la chica dio respuesta:

-¡Síp!

El varón a su lado se le quedó mirando helado de estupor. Y Chou, que no es que no estuviera impactada, sino que intentaba desdramatizar esas acciones, dijo con ímpetu:

-¡Vaya, vaya, Kira! ¡Estás despierta, eh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Así me gusta! Como recompensa por eso, toma: te preparé este panecillo de chocolate –dijo, y le mostró un muffin oscuro y cubierto con granas de colores. Ante ello, la mujer abrió los ojos con deseo y sonrió con toda la cara.

Durante la comida de la mañana, la señora, que ya había desayunado muchas horas antes, se quedó sólo un par de minutos sentada con los jóvenes, entonando temas no muy importantes; más que nada para rellenar el aire, que de otra manera se sentía mudo. Luego estuvo limpiando el comedor y pasó a la cocina, cumpliendo sus deberes de sirvienta además de cuidadora de Kira.

Y, sin embargo, mientras aún Zero en la mesa no hablaba hacia la chica, Chou recordó una noticia relevante para él:

-Oh, querido, mil disculpas; había olvidado decirte: tu maestro, el señor Yagari, se fue esta mañana temprano, pero dejó esta nota para ti –aseveró, entregándole un papel doblado.

-Ah..., gracias –respondió el caballero-. ¿No dijo por qué se fue tan pronto?

-No, a mí no, muchacho.

-De acuerdo... Gracias.

Comenzó a leer la carta. Ya casi su desayuno estaba terminado:

"_Zero: lamento no poder despedirme de ti, pero mi deber me llama. No quisiera preocuparte con los asuntos de los cazadores, puesto que tienes nuevas cosas que hacer ahora con la mujer de tu vida, pero supongo que ya en este momento te estás preguntando qué pasa. Bueno, eso está por verse, pero lo seguro es que (y no enloquezcas con esto) Kaname Kuran está presionando para reunirse con nosotros para establecer un nuevo pacto. Cross me lo dijo durante la madrugada, tras recibir una carta de él, así que la Asociación debe pensar cómo manejar esto. Por supuesto que ese Sangre Pura no debe estar tan interesado en restaurar la paz que jaqueó Seta Houki hace varias noches; debe haber algo más en esto. Es por eso que debo mirar el asunto de cerca y formular un plan inteligente para tratar con ese vampiro. Tú, sin embargo, no te--"_

La lectura se interrumpió allí, cuando Zero debió prestar atención al llamado de su amada, quien quería mostrarle un nuevo dibujo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kira...? ¿Hiciste uno nuevo...?

-¡Do! –dijo ella, y le mostró la hoja garabateada.

-Es... –pensó él en voz alta, mirando con atención-, ¿un pato?

Y la amnésica, claramente asintiendo, sonrió y dijo:

-¡Do-do!

Una risita espontánea se escapó de la boca del hombre. Era realmente algo tierno; no sólo la respuesta de ella, sino el dibujito en sí: era un pato gordo, con algunos pelitos desarreglados en la cabecita y con alas y patas cortas.

-Te gustan los pájaros y los patos, me parece –opinó él, suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Síp!

No pudo evitarlo; otra vez estaba sorprendido por eso...

-_"Entonces... en verdad te recuperarás... de alguna forma..." _–pensó Zero entretanto volvió a mirar el patito.

Y notando que Kira inmediatamente había vuelto a poner sus manos en otra hoja, le preguntó:

-¿Vas a dibujar más?

Asintió con la cabeza inocentemente. El desayuno ya había concluido.

***

La carta de Yagari había continuado con frases de sosiego para Zero; el tuerto le había dejado a entender a su alumno que estaría al tanto de las noticias, fuera porque lo visitaría frecuentemente o porque Cross le pasara los datos. De cualquier manera, el joven no estaba solo ni tampoco debía preocuparse por las acciones de Kuran (o la posible aparición de Yuuki). La Asociación se encargaría de todo en primera instancia y, como última alternativa, se le pasarían, quizás, algunas postas al muchacho. La nota estaba firmada con un deseo de buena suerte y fortaleza.

-Maestro... –murmuró el joven. Para cuando pudo terminar de leerla, estaba solo en el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el resto del edificio, pues Kira estaba con Chou, voluntariamente ayudándola a limpiar los cubiertos utilizados en el desayuno tardío. No obstante, quien sí apareció a la sazón fue el cazador de ojos naranjas y porte oscuro, ayudándose con muletas...

-Chigima...

-Hola, Zero.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Tú? Dormiste mucho...

-Sí... Estoy bien...

-Ah... Y, ¿Kira?

-Está con Chou, en la cocina.

-Pero te pregunto su condición.

-Está progresando lentamente..., pero da indicios de ello, sí.

-¿Es verdad?

-Hoy pronunció otra palabra, dibujó animales y está de mejor humor.

-Es una buena noticia... –opinó reflexivo-. Y, ¿cómo está manejándose contigo?

-Creo que le... caigo bien. Quiso desayunar conmigo...

-Ajá... Eso es bueno para ti. ¿Has podido establecer contacto físico con ella sin perturbarla?

-Aún no me parece que sea seguro intentarlo...

-Está bien... Mejor ve despacio.

Kiryuu comentó, no obstante:

-Tú no te ves muy bien... ¿Tu pierna...?

-Mis dos piernas fueron enmendadas ya. No pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que pueda volver a caminar sin muletas. Así que podría ser peor.

-Y, ¿qué pasará contigo ahora?

-Es lo que voy a conversar con Cross. Lo estaba buscando.

-Te diría que lo esperes en su oficina.

-Lo haré. Ah, y tu maestro se fue. ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, me dejó una nota.

-Bien...

-Pero..., Chigima...

-¿Qué?

-... nada. Es sólo que... me pregunto en qué va a terminar todo... Ahora que Kuran...

El caballero, que escuchó atentamente el tono de zozobra del joven, lo serenó:

-Zero, deja que otros se ocupen de ello ahora. Kira te necesita y eso es lo único que debe importarte. Es más, considerando tu historia, diría que cuanto más lejos te mantengas de los Kuran, mejor. Confía en tu padrino; él manejará este tema y varios más que se presentarán pronto.

Mientras terminó de decir esas frases, entró en la cocina, divisando las espaldas de la cazadora de cabellera negra, a quien saludó:

-Hola, Kira.

Ella se volteó lentamente con un gesto de vana curiosidad y no sonrió tanto, sino que abrió los ojos y dijo con dificultad:

-Pa...pá... Chigima.

Aunque el hombre se sintiera un tanto incómodo por no ser realmente el padre de la mujer, le sonrió y meneó la cabeza hacia abajo en una expresión reverencial.

-Buenos días.

Zero se aproximó a la escena, habiendo oído la voz de su ángel, e inquirió hacia el lesionado:

-¿Te reconoce?

-Nota –respondió- que me dice "papá", y eso no lo acostumbraba la Kira de antes; pero ayer al atardecer, cercano a la noche, sí, me llamó con esa forma y le aclaré mi nombre.

-Mmm...

En paralelo, la vista de la amnésica estaba clavada en las piernas del hidalgo. Y Chou, que se dio cuenta de lo mismo, comentó con gracia, como siempre:

-Parece que la princesa está interesada en saber por qué sus piernas siguen en ese estado, señor Chigima.

-Ah..., pues... –habló él hacia la pequeña-, Kira, estoy un poco herido; por eso uso estas cosas –agregó refiriéndose a las muletas-... Pero pronto estaré bien, como tú.

-Do... –murmuró Kira.

Su padrino se acercó a ella y continuó un poco, con seriedad suave:

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kira...?

Con los ojazos abiertos y fijándose en su rostro con la vista bien levantada, dada su estatura, le frunció los labios y levantó las cejas.

-¿Te sientes bien...? –el hombre insistió.

Un quejidito.

-O, ¿te sientes mal...?

Esta vez, bajó la barbillita y gimió con más fuerza, negando de un modo obvio.

-Mejor así... ¿Vas a pasar el día con Zero hoy?

Con nuevamente la mirada en lo alto, ella entonó:

-Do.

Kiryuu, unos pasos atrás, sonrió y cerró los ojos con algo que rayaba la pena.

-Bien por ti... Te divertirás... –afirmó el guardián de piernas contusionadas.

Ciertamente era un alivio para el hombre vislumbrar que su ahijada estaba bien, al menos considerando que no habían pasado demasiados días desde la horrible noche de Seta Houki. Así que podía ocuparse de otras cosas por el momento y conservar la paz mental. Le sugirió a Zero pasearse un poco por la Academia a fin de ponerse al tanto de su estado, ahora sin los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. Sin embargo, fue también recomendado que Kira no saliese del circuito perteneciente al hogar de Kaien Cross; si los alumnos humanos la vieran y repararan en su condición de amnesia, sería muy probable que se generara un disturbio y ella decayese. Esto fue en un intercambio de palabras en voz baja entre Chigima y Zero, dado que éste suavemente refutó a la sazón que no sería muy fácil mantener esa restricción por mucho tiempo, pues Kira no podía estar presa para siempre. No obstante, por el momento no había solución aparente, pues eso sólo podría tener salida si ella se mudara con sus dos protectores a algún lugar distante de aquellos que la conocían.

El hidalgo de ojos naranjas dictaminó hacia el muchacho:

-Por su bien, por ahora mantengamos esto. Más adelante, veremos.

***

Al día siguiente Chigima comenzaría a dar clases de lengua extranjera; eso fue lo que pactó con Cross. Mientras tanto, el varón de melena plateada caminó por los intersticios del colegio... En su paso se topó con Yori Wakaba, la antigua amiga de Yuuki Kuran, y quien se alegró de verlo tras muchos días sin tener rastro de él. De hecho, la alumna preguntó por Kira, mas Kiryuu no contestó nada y continuó su andar... Pensó, al tiempo, que quizás el rol de prefecto que había tenido antes en ese instituto ya no fuera necesario, pues los vampiros de la Clase Nocturna no se hallaban allí... ¿Qué pasaría entonces?... Probablemente fuera útil estar atento durante la noche, puesto que algunos chupa-sangres podrían ingresar al terreno del colegio... Eso ya había pasado varias veces antes... O sea que, ¿sería cazador durante los breves momentos de oscuridad luego de la partida del sol? ¿Qué sucedería con su trabajo como asesino de vampiros?

Y a todo esto..., agradeció al cielo que su sed de sangre aún no lo hubiera perturbado... Por ahora, su lado sanguinario y salvaje se mantenía en la docilidad...

-_"¿Por cuánto tiempo durará esto...?" _–se dijo a sí mismo...

Sus pensamientos fueron y vinieron en diferentes sentidos y direcciones por casi dos horas..., hasta el instante en que, yendo en busca del rincón del patio donde descansaba en paz su hermano gemelo, divisó tierra removida en dicha tumba.

-¡Ichiru! –gritó mientras corrió horrorizado hacia ese punto. El pequeño santuario que estaba erigido a la cabeza de la tumba estaba casi intacto, inclusive el arma plateada, Bloody Rose, que él había dejado ahí el día después de su cumpleaños, con la compañía de Kira, pero alguien había evidentemente rasgado el césped y la tierra. -¿Qué... pasó...?

Furioso, marchó hacia la oficina del Director y abrió violentamente las puertas, encontrándolo escribiendo unos documentos. El líder del colegio elevó la mirada sobresaltado e inquirió:

-¿Qué sucede, Zero?

Casi gritando, declaró:

-¡¿Qué ocurrió con la tumba de Ichiru?!

-Ah..., eso...

Colocó de un golpe las manos en el escritorio de Cross y espetó aún con más rabia:

-¡Está la tierra removida! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

-Fue en los días que estuviste afuera con Kira –explicó Kaien, sin perder tiempo-. Un grupo de vampiros vino aquí buscándote y encontró la tumba mientras rastreó por los alrededores del edificio. Ni bien notaron la tumba, intentaron profanarla, pero no te preocupes; nadie lo tocó, nadie. –Relajándose un poco más en su silla y ajustándose los anteojos, aclaró: -Los detuve a tiempo y no cumplieron con su trabajo. Simplemente volví a cubrir con la misma tierra.

El muchacho relajó los músculos un poco y respiró, todavía un poco sulfurado...

-Debí habértelo advertido antes de que lo vieras por ti mismo. De hecho, de eso quería hablarte, pero lo olvidé por completo. Discúlpame, Zero.

-Ya... –entonó respirando profundamente-. Si no lo tocaron... Pero...

-Quiero que me autorices para trasladarlo –anunció tajantemente y sorprendiendo al chico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me parece seguro que permanezca enterrado aquí. Puedo llamar a unos colegas míos y lo llevarán al cementerio donde están tus padres en escasas horas.

Un silencio de vacilación y lástima preludió la réplica de Kiryuu, quien sintió nuevamente, como en el pasado, la soledad que lo aquejaba teniendo a toda su familia en el Otro Mundo.

-¿Quieres que esté... con mis padres...? –preguntó luego, con el rostro gacho y un tono de pesar.

-Me parece lo mejor. No quisiera que finalmente alguien, vampiro o no, invadiera la tumba de tu hermano por hallarse al descubierto como está ahora... No es una situación amena, pero creo humildemente que resultaría mejor para ustedes dos.

Al joven le tomó varios segundos decidir qué hacer, más que nada porque trasladar un cuerpo era algo horrible, sobre todo para las personas que tenían sentimientos involucrados, como Zero en este caso. Pero la idea sola de que un vampiro se apoderara o destruyera los restos de Ichiru... Morboso.

-Si... se lo llevan..., ¿cuándo sería...?

-Puede ser mañana o pasado.

Más silencio... Silencio que, cuando Kiryuu lo iba a interrumpir, alguien más le ganó de mano, terciando con:

-"Papá-Cross"...

Zero se dio media vuelta al instante. La bella Kira estaba de pie en la entrada de la oficina cuyas puertas seguían abiertas. Sus manos delicadas pendían a los flancos de su cuerpo delgado y sus ojitos exponían más de su extrañeza típica.

-Kira... –dijo su novio.

-Do –le contestó, y caminó hacia él-. Papá-Cross –repitió luego ante el Director.

-¿"Pa...pá-Cross"? –se sorprendió el muchacho.

Así que el regente del colegio explicó:

-Sí. ¿No es tierno? A Chigima le dice "Papá-Chigima" y a mí me dice "Papá-Cross". Anoche, cuando se despidió de mí antes de dormir, me llamó de esa manera. A ti, ¿te dice... "do"?

-No. Me dice "Zero", pero _do_ es un término que usa muchas veces... aún no sé para referirse a qué... y creo que lo usa sólo conmigo...

-Qué hermosa.

-¡Do! –exclamó justo ella hacia su compañero, sonriéndole.

El Director rió un poco, mas retomó posteriormente la conversación con el varón:

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Zero? ¿Tal vez sería mejor que lo pensaras un poco más?

Pasados unos instantes de mudez, aseveró:

-Sí... Lo pensaré... Y por esta noche vigilaré especialmente la Academia...

-Mmm... De acuerdo, Zero...

El muchacho se dio media vuelta para irse de nuevo, aunque lo detuvo la curiosidad de la jovencita, que fisgoneaba oliendo las flores de un jarrón en el extremo izquierdo de la oficina, y luego queriendo abrir las gavetas de un placard al costado.

-¿Kira...? –el hidalgo huérfano la llamó.

-¿Estás revisando mis cosas, Kira? –el Director dijo después de una risita cortés.

Pero ella no daba contestación. Como traviesa, parecía querer jugar con esas pertenencias. Es más, en uno de los cajones encontró algo que la dejó maravillada: eran montones de hojas grandes en blanco, como para ficheros o documentos del Director, y la idea de poder dibujar en todas ellas fue de gran exaltación para la jovencita que ya había acabado con el block que le había regalado Chou. Entonces Zero se colocó a su lado, aunque sufriendo y dudando siempre de sus movimientos por miedo a ser rechazado por ella, y le pregunto con suavidad:

-¿Qué encontraste? Éstas son hojas...

Y la chica contestó con energía:

-¡Do-do!

-Espera, ¿quieres todas estas hojas... para dibujar?

-¡Do! –exclamó con una sonrisa aún más convincente.

Él se sonrió un poco y consultó con Cross:

-¿Tienes hojas para que dibuje?

-¿Kira está dibujando? ¡Oh, eso es genial! –espetó alegremente-. No lo tenía en claro... ¡Pues, sí! Aguárdenme un rato, que buscaré unos cuadernos que tengo guardados en el altillo... ¿Me esperan?

Dijo así, y se marchó a una escalerita que daba a un cuarto en un piso superior... Por unos minutos, los dos jóvenes estaban solos otra vez... Kira al principio se extrañó por la retirada repentina del Director y luego miró a su compañero de ojos lilas, quien le habló, todavía con dolor al enfrentarla:

-Ya viene... Fue a buscarte tus hojas...

-Do... –respondió ella, y aguardó pacientemente...

Ulteriormente dio unos pasitos lentos hasta el cuadro que se hallaba colgado en la pared detrás de la gran silla del líder del colegio, ahí, después del escritorio. Con un claro gesto de crítica, se le quedó mirando, tratando de razonar el sentido de las pinceladas, los colores y los tonos comprendidos en ese marco dorado... Estiró más tarde un dedito y lo rozó contra el lienzo, explorando más. Y Kiryuu avanzó sigilosamente hasta ella y le susurró:

-¿Te gusta esa pintura...?

-Do... –le dijo, ligeramente mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Te gustaría pintar algún día...?

-Do...

-Ya... veo...

Un silencio paciente los separó a la sazón... Ella así miró por la ventana que daba al patio y caviló cientos de cosas sin nombre ni explicación. Entretanto, el hombre sufría.

-_"Kira..., yo te amo... ¿Por qué... me conviertes en tu esclavo ahora...?" _–pensó con tormento...

Y la dama farfullaba:

-Do... Do... Do.

-_"Si tan sólo pudieses hablar como antes... O si tan sólo pudieras entender lo que quiero decirte..."_

Las lágrimas de su pesar se hallaban siempre al borde de aparecer; con muy poco, el chico se quebraba. El esfuerzo que tenía que hacer era sobrehumano...

-Ze... ro... –Kira continuó mascullando-. Kida... Doooo... Do.

Él no lo soportaba a veces, y se salía de sí...:

-Kira, yo... –quería empezar, mas la doncella lo atajaba al mirarlo con tranquilidad. Ahí, el hidalgo se detenía y no tenía a dónde huir, más que a la vergüenza de no poder arrancar a su ángel de esa forma de existencia tan involutiva y cruel...

-¡Do! –contestaba Kira entonces, con énfasis y buen humor...

-N-Nada...

-¿Do...?

Una reacción... Cuando el muchacho lo pudo notar, otra interrupción...:

-¡Aquí están! –Cross increpó, trayendo en sus manos cinco grandes cuadernos forrados con cuero rojizo-. ¡Todos para Kira Airen! ¡Tómalos todos, jovencita!

Ella se iluminó con el tono eufórico del hombre y fue directo a tomar una de las libretas y ojearlas un tanto. Al divisar que las hojas del interior estaban limpias, se llenó de ilusiones y sonrió hacia su padre postizo, quien agregó con delicadeza:

-También te traje tres marcadores más para variar los colores.

Le presentó uno amarillo, otro rojo y uno verde. A los tres ella los apresó con frenesí y pronunció claramente...:

-¡Gracias!

Zero chocó contra una gran sorpresa.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa, Kira! –chilló el Director-. ¡Dijiste gracias! ¡Oh, eres encantadora! –añadió, e inclinándose hacia ella, le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

A eso el muchacho prestó suma atención; si la dama no rechazaba el contacto físico con un hombre como Kaien, tampoco debería repugnar muestras de afecto por parte de Zero mismo, ¿verdad?...

Cross apaciguó un poco los ánimos del chico antes de que se fuera otra vez. Lo de la tumba de Ichiru se podía ver después... Pero era importante que encauzara sus mayores esfuerzos en ser feliz por Kira.

***

Durante la tarde, mientras las clases de los alumnos humanos se acercaban al final, el varón se quedó junto a la doncella que guardó silencio excepto para decir su nombre de vez en cuando y, por supuesto, intercalar con esos _"do's"_ tan tiernos. Él no tuvo valor para hacer nada; tan sólo postrar la mirada en las ventanas que daban al cielo y descansar. Kira, a su lado, no paró de dibujar.

Y cada tanto, ella mostraba los frutos de su esfuerzo:

-¡Zero! –decía, y le extendía el cuaderno que estuviera usando en el momento.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora...? –contestaba el hombre, analizando luego los garabatos, aunque estos parecían perfeccionarse muy rápidamente con la práctica de la jovencita. –Me gustan éste y éste.

-¿Do...?

-Estos de aquí... el patito y el conejo –Zero señaló las hojas mencionadas y la cazadora curiosamente se acercó a él para ver mejor... Escalofriante era la mínima distancia entre el lado izquierdo del hombre y el lado derecho de la mujer que exhalaba perfume desde la piel...

-¡Do!

-Sí... –respondió Kiryuu, aún haciendo fuerza por evitar ser jaqueado por la proximidad con ella-. Son muy bonitos.

-D-doo... –quiso decir, acercando la mano delicada a los dos dibujos tiernos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Estaba tan nervioso, que debía hablar bajo, con mucha suavidad...

-D-dd... ooo...

-No entiendo, Kira... ¿Qué sucede...? –El ceño fruncido de la dama causaba ansiedad en el caballero. Algo quería decir mientras miraba sus propias obras de arte...

-C-co... C-cooo...

-¿_"Co"_...?

Y así, elevando una vista más calma hacia el chico, Kira emitió:

-¿C-conejo?

Estupor... Ella reiteró:

-Co... ¡nejjjo!

Zero se le quedó mirando con una fusión de ternura, desesperación y angustia... Su mente estaba viva en algún lugar de su interior... Y él no podía decir nada. Simplemente moría por besarla con fervor en ese mismo instante...

Pero el silencio le transmitía inseguridad a la jovencita.

-¿"Conejo"...?

Reacciona, Zero...

-A-ah... Kira... Sí... Esto es... un conejo... ¡Muy bien! –exclamó forzosamente luego de unos parpadeos.

Ella sonrió, felicitada. Siguió, posteriormente, señalando el otro dibujo destacado.

-Do... ¿Pato?

Esta vez él no pudo contener una risita sensual...

-Sí, Kira... Es un pato...

-¡Do! –ella vociferó con jolgorio. Era como dar nuevos pasos de éxito.

Le arrebató el cuaderno y dibujó más... Era probable que creyera que si seguía dibujando mejor cada vez, recibiría más congratulaciones del muchacho que contemplaba con admiración...

Zero cavilaba...:

-_"Eres... tan increíblemente tierna, mi hermosa princesa... Te quiero..."_

***

Como el desayuno se había acercado tanto a la hora del almuerzo, directamente pasaron luego a la merienda. Bocadillos salados varios y más té. Kiryuu se mantuvo callado hasta que el cazador de vista naranja apareció de nuevo y se sentó con él y la damisela que lo recibió:

-¡Papá-Chigima!

-Hola, Kira –le dijo como réplica-. Hola, Zero.

-Hola, Chigima.

-¿Viene a unirse a la merienda, señor? –intervino Chou, que terminaba de traer unas servilletas.

-Sólo un poco. Quería ver cómo estaba esta mujer.

La mujer, que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa, encontrándose junto a Kiryuu.

-¿Te has estado divirtiendo con Zero? –le preguntó.

-¡Síp!

El hombre bajó la barbilla, entretanto no dejaban de ser tremendos los hechos; la discapacidad al principio y los nuevos primeros pasos después; era un poco como contemplar el desenvolvimiento de un niño autista con la esperanza de que algún día fuese normal.

La cuidadora de la damisela propuso:

-¿Vas a mostrarle tus dibujos a tu papá, Kira?

Sin embargo, en un acontecimiento realmente entrañable, ella se negó, con una sonrisa pícara y abrazando tenazmente su cuaderno actual.

-Ah, ¿no? –increpó con falso enojo la señora-. ¡Pero, mira qué eres! A que sólo se los muestras a Zero, ¿verdad?

Aquél se sonrió un poco sonrojado, quizás hasta queriendo convencerse de que seguía, en un punto perdido del interior de Kira, ocupando un lugar especial; uno que, en un futuro prometedor y tal vez no tan lejano, le permitiría volver a besarla como lo había hecho algunas veces en los pasados días.

Ahora sí..., esas esperanzas, ¿eran legítimas? ¿Surgían puramente de su corazón... o eran una construcción de su conciencia para mantenerse vivo sin enloquecer? ¿No era algo en lo que Zero maquinalmente fijaba la vista para no morir contemplando la ruina de su realidad?

Peligroso...

-No se preocupe, señor Chigima –regresó Chou-. Ya habrá algo que Kira compartirá con usted.

En un falso clima de bienestar sereno, el hombre mayor tomó unos sorbos de té amargo y un par de croquetas sin sabor, de por medio hablando sobre su trabajo como profesor de lengua extranjera programado para el día siguiente, y también sugiriéndole de paso al cazador joven que un poco más tarde se la llevara a Kira a dar unas vueltas por los patios de la Academia, quizás hasta visitando los caballos del establo o, si no, sencillamente pasando un rato en la torre del colegio. En otras palabras, el caballero manifestó su preocupación por las actividades de la chica; que ella careciera de memoria o de la lucidez madura de antes, no significaba que estuviese bien acostumbrarla a hacer siempre lo mismo, tal vez hasta idiotizándola un poco a largo plazo con rutinas simples. Y aunque la dama no acusó recibo aparente de esas menciones, aquello le pareció a Zero buena idea.

La amnésica no respondió con palabras claras a las frases elaboradas por Chigima. Únicamente se mantuvo en una postura alegre y juguetona, sobre todo de cara a Kiryuu. Y así se extendió la merienda hasta que ella súbitamente tuvo deseos de irse con el chico a otro lugar. Con una sonrisa, le agradeció a su cuidadora Chou por la comida y se apresuró a marcharse, saludando con un meneo de su cabecita a su guardián de piernas lastimadas.

-¡Zero! –era lo que ella voceaba para llamar la presencia de su compañero, que de a poco se sorprendía más con esas actitudes erráticas...

Tironeando con su ímpetu femenino y humilde, logró en muy pocos minutos sacarlo del comedor, dejando a su padre postizo en compañía de la señora de uniforme celeste. Y ésta se dirigió al otro:

-Es muy probable que terminen en una relación de mucha cercanía, señor Chigima.

-¿Te parece? Ya no será lo mismo...

-¿Quién sabe? No sé qué es lo que sucedió en la mente de Kira mientras durmió anoche, pero hoy ha demostrado interés en Zero. Lo lógico sería que finalmente no se quiera despegar nunca de él.

-Eso no me cuesta imaginarlo, señora, pero me refiero a que difícilmente ella permanezca de su lado por las mismas razones que antes...

"_Ahora lo que hace es torturar el corazón de ese pobre muchacho..."_

***

Pese a que Kiryuu había pensado en invitar a la jovencita a pasear por el patio, ella no lo permitió, pues ansiosamente lo guió hasta la sala de estar..., ese sitio donde él había oído por primera vez la voz de Kira decir "te quiero". Era ese lugar donde él la había contemplado durmiendo cuando faltaba muy poco para la fecha en que Seta arruinó todo... Ahí estaba el sillón donde habían tomado asiento varias veces intercambiando palabras que habían jaqueado sus almas y comprometido sus espíritus...

-_"Cuántos recuerdos... al volver contigo aquí..."_

Conjurando un sentimiento extraño de confusión y nostalgia en el hidalgo, ella lo instó con gestos (y _"do's"_) a que ambos se sentaran detrás del sofá, de cara a la ventana que estaba en esa pared... El varón, inconcientemente y sin mirarla, le murmuró:

-¿Recuerdas este rincón...?

Allí una vez más... Era duro, raro.

Ella sólo quería dibujar más. No deseaba ni hablar ni jugar; eso exclusivamente. Por ello, transcurrieron casi dos horas más hasta que fue tiempo de cenar, y la dama no había cesado. Por momentos, él dormitó, realmente haciendo uso de ese lapso para descansar. Y de vez en cuando le pareció oír a la chica canturrear una melodía... una muy similar a la canción que había entonado en la noche de gala en los principios de su relación.

"_¿Estás... cantando otra vez...?_

_Ah, no... Cierto... No recuerdas la letra..."_

Tanta ausencia, no obstante, de palabras completas, terminó arrastrando al joven hasta una sensación de modorra profunda, y cuando Kira se interesó en enseñarle todo lo que había dibujado esa tarde, le costó prestarle atención...

"_¿Más dibujos...?"_

-¡Do!

Con medio ojo empezó a examinar las hojas del cuaderno y ella esperó pacientemente la aprobación del hombre. Ya se repetían las figuras: pájaros, patos y conejos, pese a que el detalle fuera el desarrollo del trazo.

-Mejoraste...

-¿Do?

-Sí, en serio...

Mas, lo que concluyentemente invocó los sentidos del varón fueron las páginas en que ella había intentado escribir los nombres de esas criaturas tiernas. Con manos timoratas e inexpertas, evidentemente, varias veces había hecho el esfuerzo de graficar las palabras que ya había podido entonar horas atrás.

-Escribiste... Kira, ¿escribiste?

-Do –respondió la mujer con total neutralidad.

-Veo que... aún esa parte de ti... trabaja. Le diré a Chigima, ¿sí?

-¿Papá... Chigima?

-Sí.

-Do...

Con tranquilidad y suaves movimientos, volvió a tomar en sus brazos el cuaderno y se paró. Aparentemente su cuerpo llamaba a la hora de la cena.

-Zero, do –le dijo.

-Ah... Sí... Te seguiré...

"_Sí... Te seguiré..."_

El padrino de ojos naranjas se impresionó y alegró al mismo tiempo cuando Zero le contó, en la cena, acerca de lo que había visto en el cuaderno de Kira. Por ende, con presteza habló hacia Cross, también presente en esa comida, declarando la necesidad de traer un profesor que le enseñara a escribir... O bien, que Zero se ocupara de ello. De cualquier manera, Chigima no quiso perder la oportunidad que la chica se daba a sí misma con aquella acción.

Aunque la idea le generó pesar, Kiryuu no quiso negarse a tomar partido del tema...

Y a la pequeña dama ya la atrapaba el sueño. Bostezaba recatadamente entretanto degustaba los deliciosos platos preparados por Chou. Se aceleró el momento y después la cuidadora tuvo que acompañarla para que se diera un baño.

-Oh, dejó el cuaderno aquí –advirtió el Director, notando el libreto apoyado sobre la mesa.

-Yo se lo llevaré a la habitación –Zero aseveró.

-Oye, y ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas hoy con ella?

Pasada una pausa, comentó:

-Fue... extraño... No creo que me acostumbre a esto... Es un nuevo modo de vida que... que...

-Por supuesto –el cazador de barba terció.

-Pero has notado una mejoría en ella, ¿no? –volvió el líder del colegio.

-Sí, sí... Ya que intente escribir es... genial... Incluso tarareó.

-No me digas.

-Sí, la canción del baile... ¿Recuerda, Director?

-Claro que sí...

-Su mente envía señales del pasado que no tuvo desenlace... Es esperable... –fue lo que opinó el otro lacerado.

-Es **bueno** –rigurosamente añadió Kaien.

Y se suspendieron las voces de nuevo... Aún era muy pronto para hablar seriamente del asunto en sí. Al menos no era oportuno conversar a la noche; ya todos debían estar un poco cansados. Lo que sí se dejó en claro era que si Zero no podía ocuparse de enseñarle a Kira a escribir, lo haría Chou o un profesor particular... Lo más probable era que el varón quedara electo.

Éste no se quedó mucho más. La cena carecía de importancia para él. Se levantó de la mesa sin despedirse y llevó el cuaderno hasta la recámara de la chica, quien no tardó mucho en salir del baño, acompañada por su guardiana y ya ataviada en su pijama: unos pantaloncitos cortos y una blusa con mangas cortas; diseño, lila con lunares blancos.

-¿Se va a dormir tan pronto? –le consultó a la señora.

-Si ella lo desea, querido. Simplemente quería que se despreocupara del atuendo para noche. ¿Se quedará aquí para hacerle compañía?

-Ah, supongo... ¿Usted quería...?

-Oh, no, no, no, no. Ocúpate, ocúpate, que es tu ángel. Yo termino con esto y te dejo a ti que pases el último rato con ella. Le darás las buenas noches, ¿cierto?

-Ah... Sí... Está bien...

Cuando Chou se despidió de la jovencita y se fue, ésta quiso controlar que su lacito rojo hubiera quedado en su mesita de luz, con lo cual terminó notando el cuaderno en el mismo lugar.

-¡Do! –vociferó con gratitud y contento.

-Sí, te lo traje porque lo habías dejado allá...

-Do...

Entre eso y la continuación de la "charla", la mujer se apresuró a buscar algo que tenía pendiente para preguntar. Se agachó y metió mano bajo su cama. El varón esperó, sentado en el mencionado lecho.

-¡Zero, Zero...!

-¿Qué...?

Una curiosidad: en las manitos inocentes de la dama se encontraba la hebilla de la rosa turquesa que una vez Cross le había regalado, presentada ahora hacia el cazador.

-Esto... ¿Lo recuerdas, Kira? Es tuyo...

-Do...

La tomó él. Dudó entonces... ¿Qué quería decir la chica con eso?

-Apuesto a que te has estado preguntando dónde la obtuviste, ¿verdad...?

-S-síp...

-Papá-Cross te la dio.

-¿Do?

-Así es... Hace unos cuantos días... ¿No lo recuerdas? Lo usabas en el cabello...

-¿Do...? –se intrigó, frunciendo el ceño.

El hidalgo suspiró... Pero luego vino otra cosa: el látigo Ayilai, que ella tomó del mismo lugar, donde lo había tenido escondido junto a más artículos. La inquietud parecía reiterarse; era la proveniencia de esos elementos. Zero repitió que había sido un obsequio muy importante de "Papá-Cross", pero mucho más tiempo atrás. No obstante, algo no terminaba de responderse para la amnésica.

-¿Qué sucede, Kira?

-Do...

-Déjame ver...: estás tratando de comprender mejor quién eres..., qué significa cada cosa que tienes a tu alrededor..., ¿verdad?

-Mmm... Do.

-¿Quieres que te diga quién eres, Kira? –le preguntó finalmente.

Y la mujer lo miró con los ojos brillantes antes de sentarse en la cama... Esperó. Zero se colocó más de frente a ella y acercó un poco su cara en una expresión de amenidad, continuando luego con...:

-Te llamas Kira Airen.

-¿Do...? ¡"Kida"!

-No. Es "Kira", Kira Airen.

-Ai... Ai... ¿Do?

El chico suspiró. No dejaba de ser tierna cuando recurría a esa palabra universal...

-Airen.

-Ai... ren...

-Sí... Tú y yo nos conocemos hace... hace...

-¿D-Do...?

-Dos meses... que se han sentido como una eternidad...

-Ze--.

-¿Sabes quién soy, Kira? –la atajó con la pregunta que más le rompía el corazón.

Pero ella vaciló un poco sobre cómo contestar... Abrió los ojos más y le temblaron los labios.

-Yo... ¡Kira, yo soy...!

-¡Zero! –dio como respuesta, pues...-. ¡Zero-Zero!

-Pero...

Entonces ella promovió el primer contacto físico..., colocando la palma de su mano contra la de él, que se estremeció...

-Zero... –repitió...-. Do... Zero...

El varón bajó la mirada queriendo llorar y viendo que las cosas serían difíciles... Murmuró con padecimiento:

-Tú eres... una mujer increíble... que sabe todo..., que es dulce y ríe cada día... Eres... perfecta... Tú eres la persona que iluminó mi vida... y me dio un motivo certero para seguir... Eres... el ángel que me salvó... y te quiero... Te quiero, Kira... –Su voz se quebró.

La dama no comprendió la gran masa de palabras que se entonaron destinadas a hacerla despertar un poco. Mantuvo su mano tocando la del hombre y parpadeó sin decir nada más que:

-Do.

Otro suspiro de lamentación.

-Mi nombre... es Zero Kiryuu... Soy tu... Tu... mejor amigo...

-Ami...

-Sí... Soy tu amigo, Kira... Eso...

El silencio se apoderó de la escena posteriormente. Fluía la extrañeza por parte de la joven y el malestar en el caballero que tenía que mentir. Decirle que era su pareja no cabría en su cabeza distorsionada; tendría que seguirle el juego... hasta que... quién sabe. Intentaba, ciertamente, decirle por qué estaba inmersa en esa incapacidad y en ese silencio tan enfermizo, pero ella aún no podría entender la explicación. De hecho, hasta parecía muy probable que la única que marcaría el ritmo con que se dirían las cosas, sería Kira solamente. Eso, desde ya, gestaba una idea del futuro realmente tortuosa para él.

Al menos se tocaron las manos... Eso fue un alivio para Zero..., aunque no alcanzaba.

Y en ese clima pasó un rato. La luna reinaba en el cielo color sombra y Kira bostezó tras haber estado echada en su cama sencillamente sin decir nada. A lo sumo había jugueteado con una pequeña sábana que Chou le había dejado en la noche anterior. Quizás estaría pensando en las frases inconexas que el cazador le había hecho escuchar... Y éste, esperaba.

-Do... –Kira susurró luego.

-¿Sí...?

-Do... Zero... –Y bostezó.

-¿Por qué no duermes, Kira? –Su forma de hablar contagiaba melancolía. Era un mártir extraviado en la congoja.

-S-Síp...

Exhortándola con movimiento a que se metiera en la cama, se puso de pie y aguardó. Ella se escabulló hasta su refugio acolchado y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. No se arropó, así que lo hizo el varón con sumo cuidado para no inquietarla (ni tampoco perder él el equilibrio). Lentamente, hasta que estuvo protegida por los paños y sonrió en señal de ello.

-¿Estás bien así...?

-¡Do!

-Qué linda... –farfulló un poco sonrojado...

-¡Buenas noches! –claramente exclamó después.

-Vaya... Otra frase correcta... –comentó el chico, impresionado, mientras se enderezó-. Kira..., ya te vas a dormir... Bueno... Supongo que te veré mañana... Será... otro día... y quizás hablemos más..., ¿no? –sugirió en un tono penoso.

-Do.

Zero forzadamente sonrió para que su ángel durmiera bien y no tuviera pesadillas... Bajó la mirada y supo que le esperaba otra noche de soledad y pesar hasta que se reuniera con ella horas después, con fe en que esa mujer pudiese, con suerte, regresar a la realidad un poco más y darle un respiro al suplicio del joven...

Dio un par de pasos hacia la salida que lo llevaría a escasa distancia del resto de la vivienda de Cross, y estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte de la puerta cuando Kira dijo sus últimas palabras:

-Zero... Hermano-Zero...


	4. Noche Estrés: SEÑALES DE UN CRUDO MAÑANA

_NOCHE ESTRÉS: "Señales de un Crudo Mañana"_

_"Te amo..."_

"_Yo también te amo..., Zero..."_

"_Por favor..., no me abandones... Eres lo único que necesito para estar bien... Por favor, entiéndelo..."_

"_Descuida... Yo siento lo mismo... Así que lo entiendo muy bien..."_

"_Eres mi última esperanza para ser feliz... Quiero que estemos juntos..."_

"_Yo también... Yo también, Zero... De verdad"_

Parecía una broma pesada del destino... Kira veía a Zero como un hermano; nada más ni nada menos que eso. La angustia y la desesperación del joven lindaban con el caos absoluto de su persona. La noche anterior, cuando oyó esas dos palabras provenir de la boca de su amada, no pudo hacer más que huir inmediatamente.

"_Hermano-Zero"_

¿Acaso Dios estaba enfadado con él? Porque se podría deducir que sí... A un ritmo variado, tomando altas velocidades y con mucha lentitud a veces, el cazador fue cayendo en una espiral de desconsuelo que auguraba peores desastres para los próximos días. Lo que soñó al dormirse presionó en el punto de su congoja y ni en ese momento tuvo paz. Lloró tanto por eso, que si no fuera por la sangre de vampiro que fluía por su cuerpo reforzando su metabolismo, sería esperable que finalmente fuera aquejado por alguna enfermedad derivada de la depresión...

"_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué merezco esto...? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz...?"_

Algo suave tocaba su piel de caballero. Alguien canturreaba. ¿Ya era hora de despertarse? El sol también entraba por la ventana, irrumpiendo en las sombras que eran más reconfortantes. Pero, ¿por qué demonios ha entrado el sol? Un vampiro se irrita con la luz del sol. Que el sol se vaya.

-Ya es de día... –Zero masculló en su cama, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, una voz pequeña y alegre, aunque teñida con algo de curiosidad:

-¡Do!

"_No... La Kira extraña está aquí otra vez... Que vuelva la otra..., la que conozco..."_

-¡Zeroooo! ¡Do-do!

-Shh...

-¡Do...!

-¿K-Ki...?

Con dificultad, abrió sus ojos lilas y se deleitó en la imagen de esa chica, sentada en el borde de su cama. Estaba examinando la mano del varón y comparándola con la propia.

-Kira...

-¡Do! ¡Hermano-Zero!

Otra vez... Era un estacazo directo a su corazón...

Con ganas de llorar, le dijo:

-Y-Yo no soy tu hermano..., Kira... Soy tu... amigo...

-¿Do? –se intrigó por un momento, pero sólo por un instante, para reconfirmar: -¡Do!

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza otra vez, ahora retirando un poco la cara, como escapando de la situación. Liberó un suave quejido de ruina y ella siguió mirando las dos manos.

-Do... Mmm... Nopo.

-¿Qué? –espetó el hidalgo, con el ceño fruncido y aún sin querer verla.

-Nopo... ¡Zero! ¡Do-do! –exclamó al final, señalando la palma de ella y la de él. En la mano de la mujer había una cicatriz de una incisión larga, mientras que en la mano de Zero no había nada.

-¿Qué tienen nuestras manos? –preguntó, ahora sí viéndola un poco.

-Nopo... –explicó la amnésica.

Kiryuu se incorporó apoyándose con los codos y prestó mejor atención. Era clarísimo: Kira buscaba que Zero tuviese la misma marca que ella, respetándose así una memoria que yacía en lo profundo de la mente de esa dama...

"_Cuando era pequeña y sufría de pesadillas, podía buscar a Itsuki en la noche y dormir a su lado. Era... mi ángel guardián... No obstante..., mis padres tuvieron sus malas épocas como matrimonio... La Asociación de Cazadores erosionaba mucho su relación, y una tarde en que pensamos que se separarían, mi hermano y yo nos escapamos... Hicimos un pacto para unirnos para siempre como cómplices; sin importar si nuestros padres se divorciaban, nosotros estaríamos juntos para siempre... Nos tajamos las manos y las unimos en una señal de un lazo de sangre... ¿Ves esta cicatriz, Zero? Así fue..."_

-Yo no tengo esa marca, Kira... –Zero contestó inclemente-. Es de tu hermano, Itsuki...

-¿Do?

-Agh... Tu hermano, que no soy yo... Itsuki... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sin más, ella frunció los labios al levantar las cejas y emitió, antes de levantarse de la cama:

-Do.

Al muchacho que lucía la muerte en la cara, le acercó un par de zapatos a los pies del lecho y lo incitó a levantarse para empezar el día. Sin embargo, aquél se negó y Kira estuvo obligada a esperar. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y se tomó los tobillos, con la mirada encastrada en la figura del chico que quiso morir en su cama.

Pero él la notó ahí abajo todavía. La miró por encima de su hombro y resopló, adolorido.

-_"Si no fueras tan tierna, sería más fácil alejarme de ti cuando me haces daño..."_

-Do, do, do, do, dooo... Do... –siguió entonando en voz baja la dulce mujer.

-Agh...

"_Cállate... Déjame dormir..."_

-¡Hermano-Zero!

-No soy tu hermano –espetó.

-Zero, Zero, Zero, Zeeeeeeeero. ¡Zero-Zero!

-Kira, no grites...

-Do...

Y otra memoria surcó la mente del hombre que se tapó la cara...

"_¡Buenos días! ¡Estuve esperando que despertaras! ¿Cómo dormiste? ¡Dime si tuviste algún sueño interesante!"_

"_Kira..., ¿cómo tienes tanta energía a esta hora...?"_

"_¡Hoy es un día muy especial!"_

"_¿Qué tiene el día de hoy...?"_

"_Ah, Zero... Vamos, ponte una camisa y sal de la cama"_

"_Qué molesta eres..."_

"_¿Te puedo hacer una preguntita, Zero?"_

"_¿Qué...?"_

"_¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?"_

"_Agh... Bueno..."_

"_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ZERO! ¡Ya tienes dieciocho años! ¡Felicidades!"_

-Zero, Zero, Zeeero... Do... –susurró otra vez la doncella.

-_"¿Por qué...?"_

Era un desgarro constante en el alma del hidalgo de melena plateada.

Kira fue distraída por Chou, alegre como siempre, mientras el hombre huyó al baño, donde tomó una larga ducha. No aparentaba aguardarle nada bueno fuera de ese cuarto de colores fríos; el amor de su vida parecía hundirse más en la amnesia a cada momento. Libre de toda vestimenta, el caballero cuyo cuerpo delgado fue rodeado por el vapor caliente de la ducha, se apoyó contra el muro de baldosas celestes y perpetuó la sensación del agua cálida recorriendo su piel y jugando en el suelo contra sus pies. Suspiró con la vista cerrada en dirección al techo e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Su desafío más duro era ése: no quebrarse, no llorar, aguantar cuanto fuera posible.

Pero, aguantar..., ¿hasta qué? La esperanza de que todo se resolviera menguaba precipitadamente...

Se atavió con su camisa de clases, el pantalón negro y los zapatos. Nada más. Ni corbata ni chaleco ni saco. Y antes de salir del baño al pasillo, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire... En alguna parte de su corazón, esos actos en que reunía valor para seguir moviéndose eran en pos de la verdadera Kira, la que había sido sepultada por Seta Houki aquella maldita noche. Como si esa chica estuviera muerta y Zero tomara fuerzas de serle leal al fantasma que lo estaría observando. Algo triste...

Iba a desayunar algo. Sin embargo, se retrajo cuando oyó la voz de Kira provenir de la cocina, a la par de la de la sirvienta Chou. Un poco preguntándose "¿qué estoy haciendo?" al detener sus pasos y retroceder, trotó aprisa... ¿A dónde...?, no sabía. Sólo sabía que por el momento no soportaba estar cerca de esa joven... Terminó refugiado en la torre más alta de la Academia, allí, donde había llevado a esa mujer en el día de su cumpleaños.

"_Esto es... hermoso..."  
"Qué bueno que te guste, Kira"_

"_Podría quedarme aquí todo el día... ¿Sabes?, cuando era una niña y las cosas andaban mal, solía buscar el cielo para volar hasta las nubes y ver el mundo en miniatura... porque de alguna manera sentía que así mis problemas también serían diminutos... Y aunque esa ilusión ya la superé, en mi interior, en una parte de mí, todavía quiero volar cuando estoy triste... Supongo que te suena como una cobardía, ¿no, Zero?  
"Claro que no. Todos necesitan alejarse de sus conflictos. En gran medida, me parece que tu vía de escape es sana"_

-_"Tú también te escapas ahora, Zero..." _–dijo una parte de él...

-¿Ichiru...? –Zero murmuró, contemplando las nubes ante sus ojos lilas, en los cuales aquellas se reflejaron.

-_"¿Por qué te escapas? ¿Has tocado fondo? O, ¿no quieres luchar más? Pobrecillo hermano..."_

Miró sus nudillos, expuestos hacia arriba mientras sus puños fueron el sostén de su torso sobre la baranda de la torre. Respiró tan suavemente, que no parecía hacerlo en verdad. Tragó saliva en el medio de su confusión, sin saber qué contestarse, y posteriormente cerró los ojos. El ceño, fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes culparme por huir del dolor que persiste en atraparme?

-_"¿Quién te culpa? Es sólo la verdad. Porque, ¿estás huyendo sí o no?"_

La brisa recorrió el cabello de Zero, meciendo sus mechones plateados más largos... El sol apenas se asomaba entre las nubes densas.

-No puedo mantenerme íntegro todo el tiempo. No me juzgues por eso. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo...

-_"Ya... Está bien. Te entiendo... Ojalá dejes de huir pronto, no obstante, pues es la peor solución... Siempre caerás al fin, si huyes. No hay forma de evitarlo, Zero"_

Y luego de un silencio habitado únicamente por el aliento del cielo, el hombre suspiró de nuevo y se agarró la cara...

-Necesito bajar la guardia de vez en cuando... No sólo cuando duermo... Vivir delante de ella es una tortura. No puedo ser fuerte todo el tiempo... Por favor... No quiero pensar que soy débil porque me duele verla a los ojos y descubrir que no hay nada detrás de ellos más que vacío y un mundo donde no tengo un lugar. Tengo tanto miedo de vivir en este cuerpo y con esta realidad...

Sus puños hicieron fuerza... Su garganta se hizo un nudo.

-Estoy solo... Es lo que siento...

-_"¿Desde cuándo crees algo tan desagradable?"_

-No me di cuenta...

-_"Pero qué trágico... Qué terrible es que pienses eso..."_

-¿Acaso estás tú conmigo para salvarme de todo esto?

-_"Yo no puedo salvarte, y lo sabes"_

-Entonces estoy solo.

-_"Creí que era claro lo contrario... Tienes a personas que te quieren..."_

-Pero nadie puede salvarme... Estoy solo de cara al dolor... otra vez...

-_"¿Es que hay alguien en el mundo que goza de estar acompañado en eso?"_

-No lo sé...

-_"La vida no siempre está libre de duelos. Te toca éste ahora. Pero está bien... No estés a la defensiva. Puedes quebrarte aquí"_

-No.

-_"Hazlo. Nadie te ve más que yo"_

-No quiero que alguien me vea.

-_"Quiébrate a voluntad, o te pudrirás espontáneamente desde adentro"_

Una lágrima emergió del ojo derecho del varón. Los bordes de su mirada se volvieron colorados.

-Ichiru..., envidio tu situación...

El sol respiró con acritud detrás de los celajes.

"_Oh, vaya... Será mejor que le pidas perdón a Kira por haber dicho eso..."_

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en una hora, y el cazador de vampiros no se marchó de la torre, alargando su mirada hasta el punto más lejano del horizonte que alcanzó a vislumbrar entre las copas de los árboles a la avanzada. Entonces, tal y como la Kira que él añoraba había dicho una vez, estaba deseando también ser un pájaro; ser un pájaro y volar lo más alto que le permitiese la atmósfera, la presión del aire contra sus alas, y vencer sus temores y problemas con la distancia y la protección del sol. Que todas las memorias que lo hacían pedazos se fueran de una vez y fueran destruidas. Que empezara todo de nuevo, con su madre, su padre, su hermano gemelo. Nada de Yuuki, Cross, vampiros, ni Kira...

"_Kira..."_

Que no hubiera dolor en la Tierra. Que todo fuera sereno...

"_Ella te salvó una vez..."_

Que Dios lo perdonara por sus errores y le diera otra oportunidad, en otro sitio.

"_Y, ¿con este despecho te vas de ella?"_

Que Dios fuera bueno... Que todos los vampiros muriesen.

"_Ah... Ira..."_

Y los brazos de la estrella madre en el firmamento se extendieron hasta tocar la frente del hombre. La tibieza de éstos le recordó cada contacto íntimo con esa mujer martirizante en el pasado. ¿Sería como...?

"_No te rendirás aún, ¿o sí?"_

-No... Todavía no.

-_"¿Piensas hacerlo? Te ruego que lo reconsideres desde ya..."_

Con sumo cuidado, pasó por la cocina y tomó una manzana, que fue su desayuno tardío, pues la hora del almuerzo se avecinaba. No había rastros de Kira Airen... Únicamente al escabullirse en dirección a su alcoba fue cuando se topó con Chigima, quien seguía haciendo uso de las muletas para mantenerse erguido. Éste, antes de hablarle, vio en la boca de Zero sus colmillos de vampiro asomando tras clavarse en la superficie ácida de la fruta que sostenía en su pálida mano. Relampagueó en él una sensación de recelo y rechazo al ver que detrás de su hermoso rostro humano, ese muchacho era una bestia potencialmente peligrosa.

-Zero... –dijo, en un tono ronco.

-Chigima..., buenos días –el chico titubeó. Pensó por un instante que, quizás, hablar ahí con ese hombre podría demorarlo en huir otra vez y podría atraer a Kira por otro lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿P-por qué preguntas...?

-No se te ve muy bien. Kira ha preguntado por ti y asimismo el director.

-Ah...

-¿Has estado a solas con tu conciencia un rato?

-Pues..., sí...

-Comprendo tu necesidad.

-Pero, ¿para qué quería verme Cross?

-Tienes que ponerte al tanto de lo que sucede con la sociedad vampírica.

-Ah... ¿Noticias...?

-Algo. Él quiere hablar contigo.

-E-Está bien...

-¿Necesitas ayuda para escapar de Kira por unas horas? –preguntó repentinamente, y en un acento de complicidad madura.

-¿E-Eh...?

-Veo que cuando ella se prende de ti y te sigue a todas partes, el que sufre eres tú. Zero, te reitero mi pregunta: ¿necesitas ayuda para escapar de ella?

-A-Ah... Chigima... Yo... No creo que hacer... –Reintegró su voz y adoptó un modo más serio de hablar: -No creo que hacer lo que yo estoy haciendo sea correcto...

-Por ende, no es correcto que yo te dé una mano, ¿verdad?

-Así es...

-Mmm... Me alegro de que al menos eso lo contemples bien. Significa que todavía estás lúcido, muchacho... –afirmó, avanzando a la sazón hacia la cocina. Cuando pasó por el lado del joven, éste no lo miró sino de reojo, y escuchó sus últimas palabras: -Kira está con Chou en tu habitación. Creo que intenta dejarte alguna sorpresa en relación con sus dibujos. Así que puedes ir a la oficina del director sin que te vean. Aprovecha ahora, diría yo.

Con un mudo agradecimiento, Kiryuu trotó hasta el despacho del dirigente del colegio y llamó. Fue invitado a pasar, y así lo hizo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se aproximó un par de pasos al escritorio.

-Zero, te había estado buscando.

-¿Para qué quería verme?

-¿Quieres sentarte? No te ves bien.

-No –contestó tajantemente, un poco harto de que prácticamente le dijeran eso todo el tiempo.

-Agh, está bien...

-No se explaye, por favor, que quiero irme.

-¿Prisa?

Irritado, el chico encogió los ojos lilas y tendió a darse media vuelta e irse. Kaien Cross, en cambio, se paró inmediatamente y extendió su mano solicitando su permanencia:

-¡No te vayas, espera! Zero, será sólo un momento.

-¿Qué quiere?

Tomando asiento en su silla, Cross cruzó las manos a la altura de su barbilla y habló:

-Zero, Yagari no pudo venir a anunciártelo él mismo: Kaname Kuran ha insistido en tener su reunión con la asociación de cazadores de inmediato. La fecha se concretó para dentro de tres días.

-¿Tres?

-Sí. Como notarás, su apremio puede ser sospechoso. Pero no te preocupes. Hemos decidido con Toga y los demás altos cazadores que en esta ocasión tú quedes a un lado de las negociaciones; dudo que te hagan algún bien o que tú puedas contribuir con algo positivo a la junta, ¿o me equivoco?

El joven asintió con un gemido aplacado y bajando la vista al suelo...

-Además de eso, Zero, la noche después de las negociaciones, la asociación y los vampiros estarán atendiendo a una fiesta juntos. –Zero gesticuló, exponiendo su repulsión. –Vampiros que tuvieron una posición de poder en la sociedad vampírica anterior estarán presentes y hemos puesto a cazadores de renombre a cargo de vigilar que no pase nada. De todas maneras, está claro que el propósito de esa reunión es que ambos bandos "socialicen" y quede reforzada la idea de que seguiremos trabajando juntos en paz... Al menos esa es la versión oficial de lo que será...

-No me extraña esa pantalla... Algo sucederá; estoy seguro.

-¿Así lo piensas?

-Organizado todo por Kuran, no hace falta tener una bola de cristal para ver que ocurrirán cosas inapropiadas para esa versión que entonó usted.

-Mmm... Ojalá estés equivocado, pues la realidad no parece ir a contradecirte... Es otra cosa que quería decirte... Zero, las cosas no están marchando muy bien. Allá afuera, los ataques de vampiros se han intensificado últimamente. Y sin un orden en la Asociación, nuestras fuerzas no están bien encauzadas. Hará falta cooperación de los más fuertes para revertir todo esto... o esperar que las negociaciones con los vampiros en tres días den sus frutos.

-Y, ¿para qué me dice esto último?

-Ah, pues... Como cazador, debes saberlo, ¿o no?

Una fina pared de silencio entre ellos detuvo la conversación una pizca...

-De hecho debo decirte, muchacho, que los cazadores están... un poco sorprendidos de que tú te encuentres ausente en todo esto. Pese a que yo intento protegerte de los ajetreos e incluso pese a que fuiste golpeado por los desórdenes, como el generado por Seta Houki, muchos creyeron que por una cuestión de venganza personal te inscribirías en esta cruzada por restaurar el orden. No pienso transmitirte todas las presiones que ellos manifiestan por ansiar tenerte con ellos, pero no me parece prudente guardar silencio tampoco... ¿Sabes que algún día tendrás que volver a cazar?

El joven lo miró mudo, resistiéndose a la idea de mantenerse cerca de las cosas que le hacían sufrir, como era el contacto con vampiros, fuera persiguiéndolos con un arma o no.

-Debes tener ganas de huir de tu deber... Ojalá finalmente te sirva para purgar tu odio en algún momento... O... equilibrar la sangre de vampiro que fluye por tu interior. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?

-Y-Yo...

-Considerando que hace varios días que no bebes la sangre de Kira...

-Lo sé. –Se estaba poniendo tenso...

-¿Necesitas tabletas de sangre?

-P-Por ahora no...

-Y, ¿no estás reprimiendo nada...?

-Estoy bien.

Kiryuu no estaba dispuesto a abrirse. Más bien parecía querer dejar que las cosas lo atravesasen y rogar que no lo derribaran...

No se preocupó por almorzar. Peligrosamente, podría ser que cada vez le importara menos su subsistencia.

Continuó huyendo de Kira. Cautelosamente mantuvo un ojo en las esquinas de los pasillos y se alejó de todos cuanto pudo. Mientras los humanos tenían clases ordinarias, el único vampiro de todo el campus tomó asiento en el borde de uno de los balcones, a los lados de las aulas. Sus largas piernas colgaron hacia el vacío del exterior, y la irritante luz del día a mitad de recorrido lo acicaló con reflejos dorados sobre su melena blanca. Un suspiro mudo desbordó por entre sus labios delgados; los labios pálidos que habían besado con el más puro amor a la misma persona que lo hacía morir. Pensó en el anuncio que Kaien Cross había entonado, sobre que en algún momento tendría que volver a cazar vampiros. Esa sed de sangre, que en el enamoramiento había sido traducida en su adoración por el cuello y la esencia de Kira, en un punto de su enfermedad pujaba por tener en sus manos a una presa segura, un maldito chupa-sangre al cual destrozar. Pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón no hacía más que gritar suplicando tomar distancia de todo eso; del reinado de los vampiros, del estrés de la cacería, de la crueldad de las especies y el peligro.

Eso mantenía abierta la interrogante sobre su vida. Sus años estaban destinados desde niño a matar vampiros y defender a la humanidad. Si ese deber ya no era deseo de él, ¿qué le quedaba? ¿Vivir como un simple humano? Habría que empezar otra vez... Habría que escapar de la Asociación y de todo recuerdo de su vida como cazador. Entonces tendría que renunciar a todo lo que conocía...

Renunciar a...

"_¿Mí...?"_

...algo lo golpeó. Ya se había despedido de Yuuki Cross, meses atrás. Había digerido la muerte de Ichiru para seguir adelante, como pudiera... Había luchado por dejar atrás el sufrimiento de la muerte de sus padres... Pero, y, ¿Kira?

"_Vas a renunciar a ella..."_

-No quiero hacer eso... –Zero murmuró con dolor en el pecho.

No, no deseaba irse. No deseaba olvidarla y sepultar todo lo que había vivido a su lado. Sin embargo, con cada minuto transcurrido, era más complicado conservar la entereza. Una y otra vez, deleitaba sus ojos en un horizonte plagado de pesadillas y aflicción; un laberinto sin salida más que un final de cíclico malestar. ¿Sería presa de todo eso por ella, esperando algo, una paz mágica, que seguramente nunca vendría? O, ¿podría sobrevivir, haciéndose a un lado de las torturas?

Difícil decisión, la que debía tomar... Porque estar en el medio, sin concretar su camino...

-No podré jamás vivir como un humano normal, sin embargo... –dedujo después, en voz baja-. Porque esta sed de sangre volverá en cualquier minuto...

Tendría que acabar con su vida... por mano propia...

-No...

"_No quiero nada de eso..."_

Su suave voz viril resonó en el aire que oyó sus lamentos.

"_Yo no quiero nada de eso para ti tampoco..., Zero"_

Pero su corazón tembló, tras detenerse por unos instantes...

-Kira..., ¿estás muerta?

"_El pasado reverbera en ti, Zero... No mueras en este dolor... Haz lo que te haga feliz..."_

-¡No hables como si estuvieses muerta...! –el chico farfulló enfurecido, aplastándose la cara con los puños cerrados.

"_Muerte... Qué es eso, me pregunto... No delires... La muerte sólo me alcanzará cuando también te alcance a ti..."_

-Kira, me volveré loco... –susurró, llorando, tal y como la costumbre de cada uno de sus días...

"_Y te rindas de verdad..."_

-Si tan sólo pudiese yo haber sido quien perdió la memoria...

"_No... No pienses así... Alguno de los dos debía salir ileso, sabes... Y tú eres más fuerte que yo..."_

-Te equivocas...

"_Shh... Eres fuerte, Zero... Más fuerte que cualquier otro humano en la Tierra... Más que cualquier vampiro o cazador..."_

"_Tú me hiciste fuerte..."_

Dos almas hablaron, en lo que era una locura, una tristeza enfermiza, ¿un sueño?...

El pensamiento de Kiryuu se esfumó por un tiempo hiperbólico pero de prontos límites, cayendo en la realidad más doliente y mística.

Dos almas enamoradas hablaron en microsegundos.

Zero y Kira. Un hombre y una mujer.

"_Tú me diste un verdadero motivo para vivir... ¡Ichiru nunca fue suficiente!"_

"_Vaya, qué duro... Ichiru se pondrá triste..."_

"_La última luz... ¡La única luz que había en mi camino eras tú! ¡No era nada hasta que llegaste!"_

"_Cállate, cállate... Exageras, como siempre, mi querido Zero..."_

"_Te amo... Y te perdí..."_

"_No, no... No digas eso... Aún no lo sabes... ¿Acaso has visto mi tumba?"_

"_Pero..."_

"_Eres un cazador. Resiste, Kiryuu..."_

"_No creo que pueda..."_

"_Sí puedes. Basta ya. No quiero preocuparme por ti"_

"_Es que te extraño tanto..."_

"_Estoy ahí... No he muerto"_

"_No, no estás aquí. Aquí hay una intrusa. Esa chica no sabe quién soy"_

"_Pues, muéstrale"_

Una brisa fresca acarició la piel del varón, como un suave contacto y seductor, proveniente del cielo más angelical.

"_No estás durando mucho, Zero... Aguanta, vamos..."_

"_Lo que me pides es terrible..."_

"_No... Lo que quieres hacer es terrible..."_

"_No puedo soportar el dolor..."_

"_Lo estás haciendo"_

Abrió los ojos, y ante el movimiento de los párpados, cayeron lágrimas. Respiró entrecortadamente, inyectado con espasmos de congoja. En un relampagueo del tiempo, era Kira, tal vez, quien respondía a sus ideas desconsoladas. Muerta, no estaba, pero más o menos... Probablemente, cuando Zero quisiera bajar los brazos, esa fuerza en forma de fantasma lo levantaría de nuevo. Al menos, por ahora...

En silencio, terminó de descargar el peso de sus lagrimales y pasó los minutos atado a la soledad y al terror de no cumplir con los deseos de la voz que lo mantenía despierto...

-Kira...

Volvió a caminar al atardecer. Como una sombra gris, regresó más pálido que antes al interior del edificio donde vivía Cross, con las habitaciones de las personas que actualmente lo rodeaban. Y ya sin tomar precauciones a la hora de moverse, siguió el sendero de los pasillos alfombrados hasta su cuarto. Con un suave empujoncito, abrió la puerta hacia el interior de la recámara, y he ahí una bienvenida: la joven mujer amnésica dormía sentada en el suelo, descansando su cabecita sobre su cuaderno de hojas con dibujos. De lejos, éstos se veían más sofisticados que antes. A lo largo del colchón se desparramaban numerosos marcadores de colores, muchos más que los que tenía el día anterior.

El caballero se detuvo en el lugar y consideró la posibilidad de irse antes de despertarla. Después de haberla evadido toda la mañana y la tarde, ¿qué clase de reclamo emitiría ella hacia él cuando abriera los ojos azules?

Sin embargo, algo lo forzó a ingresar, y a sus espaldas cerró la puerta. Sumiso ante el sufrimiento, caminó lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de ella. Se encuclilló y recabó fuerzas antes de tocarle el hombro. Admiró, mientras aquella no despertó todavía, su cabellera negra, el perfume a jabón que respiraba cada una de sus puntas lisas. Y ese cuerpo tan delgado y frágil que él una vez había abrazado; varias veces. Recordó el día en que le había pedido, jaqueado por sus sentimientos en conflicto, que no lo abrazara más. Había sido aquella tarde en la fuente de agua, cuando Kira había sido elegida secretamente como la vocalista de la banda que tocaría en esa noche de gala por el aniversario del colegio.

-¿Cómo pude pedirte que no me abrazaras...? –murmuró, ahogado en las memorias.

Quiso perderse en el silencio de ese cuarto; cerrar las ventanas y guardar la oscuridad en ese santuario de paredes amargas. Miró el exterior a la sazón; el cielo se había tornado una mezcla de índigo con rosa, anunciando la caída del día.

-Viene la hora de los vampiros... –reconoció.

Y su mirada se deslizó unos centímetros más abajo, descendiendo hasta la mesita de luz. Ahí se presentaba la sorpresa de la que Chigima había hablado a la mañana. Era un dibujo en una hoja grande, con líneas de diversos matices. El hombre se irguió y se aproximó a dicho velador, vislumbrando a través de las delgadas lágrimas de su vista abatida el arte que la mujer había creado: era un típico dibujo infantil; Kira, en el medio, con su moño rojo en la cabeza, tomada de la mano por Zero, a su izquierda, seguido por "Papá-Cross". A su derecha la escoltaba por la mano Chou, continuada por "Papá-Chigima". Todos, sonrientes y enlazados por el mismo amor que ella reflejó con corazoncitos y estrellas multicolores. En el cielo que representó con nubes celestes sobre el papel blanco, había un sol sonriendo y muchos pajaritos con las alas extendidas.

Zero tomó en sus manos el dibujo y miró con aflicción el rostro que ella le había atribuido ahí: él sonreía también, como todos. Estaba feliz. Y notó el detalle con que Kira había pintado su pelo de color gris y sus ojos, de lila. De esa mujer, aunque fuera una desconocida por no ser la Kira de antes, emergía el cariño por él, probablemente anhelando verlo contento, y también un sumo interés, mas fuera confundiéndolo con su hermano. Kiryuu no pudo evitar fruncir los labios en su lucha por no detonar un llanto de conmoción...

Se volvió, entonces, hacia la cama y chocó; Kira lo estaba observando. En su cara dulce se contenía una sonrisa muy sutil.

-Hola... –la saludó, aún sosteniendo el dibujo.

Parpadeó con serenidad y un mayor gesto de felicidad, previo a decir:

-Do.

-Do... –contestó Zero, acongojado por tener que seguir ese ritmo cruel.

-Hermano-Zero.

Silencio... Frunció el entrecejo y retiró la mirada, atacado por ese término. No obstante, ella se paró, ignorando que la molestia del joven fuera por lo que había dicho. Se acercó a él, arraigando sin que se diera cuenta, un caos bajo la piel de Zero. Arrimó su mano y, rozando la hoja del dibujo con un dedito, le preguntó:

-¿Do?

-Sí, me gusta... Gracias...

-¿Do...? –inquirió con más acento, sugiriendo que quería una reconfirmación de la respuesta. Un "¿En serio te gusta?"

-Sí, Kira... Me gusta mucho... Te agradezco el esfuerzo que hiciste...

Entonó, entonces, una risa. Una risa clara, femenina y tal como las tantas risas que había emitido la Kira Airen de antes. El hombre se sonrojó al recordar cada episodio en que su novia había reído así...

-Conservas tu forma de reír... –le dijo, sin pensar, y ella calló.

-¿Do...?

Sin poder resistir, él extendió una mano hacia la joven, la mano derecha, y buscó su mejilla. Pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su piel tersa; ella no se sonrojó cuando lo vio venir, aunque, de todos modos, la razón por la cual Zero se frenaba era porque probablemente ninguna caricia significaría para Kira lo que significaría para él. Hizo caer su brazo y la mano en el extremo, al igual que el gesto de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente antes de preguntarle:

-¿Cómo estás, Kira?

-¡Do!

-¿Bien?

-¡Sí!

El cazador dejó el dibujo en la cama, un poco alejado del cuaderno de la chica, a fin de no confundirlo con las demás obras artísticas, y ella entendió algo nuevo. Lo tomó rápidamente de la mano y lo instó:

-¡Zero-Zero! ¡Do!

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Do, do...! –exclamó entusiasta mientras tiró de él hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con determinación. Lo llevó al pasillo y lo arrastró más.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Do-Do.

Zero dudó. La chica estaba decidida.

Cuando pasaron por delante de una ventana y ella divisó la luz del exterior, alegremente se acercó y se dio a entender:

-¡Zero! ¡A-Ahí...!

Era tétrico oírla así de vez en cuando, avivándosele rincones de su cerebro lavado.

-¿A-Afuera...? –él buscó confirmar.

-¡Do!

Fue, más que nada por instinto, encontrando la vía al patio, aunque en el proceso Kiryuu prestó atención a que no hubiera alumnos de testigos en ese momento. Como era sabido, lo mejor era que Kira no fuera avistada por otros humanos.

El rocío apenas se posaba sobre el césped, creando un ligero campo de estrellas acuosas sobre la tierra verde. El último aliento del día eternizaba su vida luminosa en las gotitas que descendían del aire hasta descansar como en numerosas pestañas de pasto. Los pasos agitados de Kira, seguidos de los pies apremiados del cazador, hacían saltar el rocío hacia sus lados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó él.

-¡D-Do!

Detuvo su marcha en el tumulto de árboles. A no mucha distancia se hallaba el establo de caballos, aunque no era visible aún. Algunos grillos anunciaban su andar entre la hierba, y la luz del atardecer se escurrió entre los troncos de esa arboleda. Era un rincón fresco, que respiraba oxígeno limpio y vitalidad natural. Y la chica soltó a su acompañante, admirando el tejado de hojas que tejían las ramas. Simplemente quería estar ahí y no sola. Zero la miró...

-¿Te... gusta aquí?

Ella soltó un pequeño gemidito con la boca cerrada, entretanto siguió analizando su rededor. No había jóvenes en las proximidades. A la sazón, el hombre tomó asiento en una roca.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, pero te haré compañía.

Ella juntó tréboles y flores silvestres amarillas. Pasó el tiempo expandiendo su espíritu, sostenida por el silencio y la brisa... Los minutos pasaron, y el caballero no se fue.

-_"Quisiera llevarte al establo otra vez..." _–pensó Zero, embelesado en sus recuerdos-. _"Quisiera que descansáramos en las pilas de heno y escucháramos la lluvia..., como el día en que te mordí y caíste en mis brazos a dormir... Quisiera presentarte a los caballos que fueron mis amigos... y que tú me respondas..."_

Ella repitió por lo bajo su palabra especial, "do", como un canturreo suave, y siguió juntando flores sanas y hojas brillantes. Todo eso, sobre todo las flores, lo entregó ante Kiryuu, como una ofrenda de hermanos...

-A-Ah... ¿Es... para mí?

-¡Do! –contestó ella, arrodillada frente a él y extendiendo las manos cargadas de bellos brotes.

-B-Bueno..., gracias, Kira...

Zero tomó el obsequio y la dama se incorporó, yendo a seguir explorando de cerca los rasgos de la tierra.

-_"Pero este regalo es de una 'hermana' a un 'hermano'" _–caviló con dolor en el alma...

Más sobrevino la hora de la noche, más minutos se convirtieron en pasado.

Cuando se hizo tarde, el muchacho se puso de pie y dictaminó, avanzando hasta la mujer que se hallaba inspeccionando más césped adelante:

-Kira..., debemos irnos... Ya queda muy poca luz... Vamos adentro...

Pero ella no pareció escucharlo. Se colocó en cuclillas y le dio la espalda.

-¿Kira? ¿Oíste? Vamos... Ven conmigo a la casa... –dijo, alargando su mano para apoyarla en la espalda de la joven.

Cuando ella respondió, mirándolo por encima de su hombro, Zero fue capaz de atisbar lo que la retenía ahí: con sus manos rodeaba un sapo; uno gordo pero manso, con algunas arruguitas negras. Tal parecía que Kira lo sostenía allí para verlo de cerca y saciar su curiosidad. Sin embargo, el joven reaccionó inmediatamente...

-¡No! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo ya! –gritó, a la fuerza retirándole las manos de la criatura.

-¡¿Z-Ze...? –balbuceó, intimidada.

Él la separó del animal que se fue saltando. Le sostuvo las manos y ella las quiso liberar, desconfiando.

-¡Kira, tú odias a ese animal! ¡Es desagradable! –le ordenó, cerca de la cara-. ¡Tienes que tenerle miedo!

Pero en la mirada de la chica había miedo y confusión. No rayó el llanto, mas en su interior hubo pena y dudas sin resolver.

Zero respiró más tranquilo, soltando con lamentación las manitos suaves de su amada... Vio el contraste brutal: la Kira de antes, que se aterraba por los sapos, y la nueva, que era capaz de tocarlos. Le pareció una prueba de lo prácticamente imposible que sería traer de vuelta a la mujer que amaba.

-_"Cómo puedes hacer cosas como ésta..."_

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el caballero llevó a la amnésica de regreso a la casa, sin que nadie los viera en el camino. La dejó en el comedor, donde Chou sirvió bocadillos tardíos de merienda, pero él no se quedó ni un minuto. Y sin que Kira lo llamara para mantenerlo a su lado, Zero se marchó rápidamente.

Luego de otro día de pesar, sólo quería aislarse bajo la luna. Retornó al mismo balcón donde se había sentado durante el mediodía y la tarde, y perpetuó en mutismo puro otro rato amargo.

"_¿Te enojas con ella?"_

Resonó la voz de la mujer que lo miraba desde el olvido.

"_No me vayas a decir que no debo..."_

"_Entonces sí, te enojas con ella. Qué injusto eres. No se da cuenta"_

"_Debería darse cuenta e irse..."_

"_¿Por qué eres tan inclemente? Ella no pidió estar aquí. Fue un accidente"_

"_Seta Houki..."_

"_Sí, lo sé... Ya lo has dicho y lo has pensado: tu vida, arruinada nuevamente por un chupa-sangre"_

"_No hay vuelta atrás... No hay corrección"_

"_¿Dices que no puedo volver?"_

"_¿Kira...?"_

"_¿A quién le hablas? ¿No es que me das por muerta ya?"_

"_Eres mi mente..."_

"_Y algo más"_

Silencio... Dolor.

"_¿Y...? ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_No puedo verla a los ojos..."_

"_Malvado..."_

"_Es tan distinta... No puedo..."_

"_Oh, Zero, en verdad..., ¿la odias?"_

"_N-No..."_

"_No quieres estar con ella. ¿Es definitivo?"_

"_No lo sé..."_

"_¡No la culpes!"_

"_Te amo a ti... Ella no me ama a mí..."_

"_Zero..."_

Sus ojos de vampiro variaron entre el lila natural y el rojo mientras la luz lunar lo peinó. Y justamente fue entonces cuando uno de sus sentidos comenzó a moverse. Estiró un brazo e hizo que la manga de su camisa se corriese lo suficiente, exponiendo su muñeca. Miró su propia piel y acercó los dientes a su antebrazo. Lamió la parte anterior a su mano, por donde pasaban las venas más comprometidas, y enterró los colmillos. Un hilo de sangre oscura descendió hasta el borde de su mano y cayó a los árboles debajo del balcón...

"_Tienes hambre, mi bello vampiro..."_

Bebió de su propia esencia, calmando relativamente una sed que hasta ahora no aparentaba tener relevancia.

"_¿Es esto una clase de hambre como por aburrimiento?"_

Un poco jadeante y con un gesto de extenuación molesta, contestó a su conciencia:

-Cállate...

La interrupción a ello llegó con otro ser. Abajo, algo se movía. Entre las hierbas, alguien caminó. Kiryuu lo distinguió perfectamente y se armó, aunque careciera de su revólver Eclipse. En su mirada vampírica se reflejó el odio y una profunda obsesión por matar...

Saltó y aterrizó entre los árboles, tenso y preparado para destruir a su blanco. La oscuridad lo rodeó, pero quien exhalaba más peligro era él... Aguardó y un par de ojos escarlatas se encendió.

-Sabía que estabas aquí, basura... –dijo Zero en un tono que seduciría a su peor enemiga.

Un Nivel E resopló con una garganta que expelía desesperantes deseos sangrientos.

-Estás en territorio humano, bestia.

Sin embargo, el animal asesino no entendía los códigos de la comunicación y se lanzó a un ataque directo, que Zero esquivó sin sudar, en una sola maniobra. Casi como provocar a un toro con una prenda roja, dicho joven lo volvió a esperar, buscando que el Nivel E se sulfurara y resultara aún más divertido matarlo. Entonando un grito agudo, embistió por el aire hacia Kiryuu y trató de proveerle un golpe limpio, mas el otro lo repelió de una patada directa al estómago. Jugando con ese monstruo, lo mantuvo en el piso, haciéndolo rodar con otra patada más, y lo acosó.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes entrar aquí...? –le dijo en un tono de burla, aún picándolo con el pie- ¿...y hacer lo que quieras?

Cuando le dio margen a que se parara de nuevo, ese Nivel E rugió de furia y extendió las garras, ansioso por aniquilar al atractivo guardián de la Academia. A la sazón, éste asió su revólver negro y dorado Eclipse (que guardaba entre su cinturón y su espalda) y apuntó. Le detonó en el hombro, haciéndolo caer otra vez. Allí lo obligó a oírlo injuriarlo más:

-Ustedes, alimañas, deben morir...

Le pateó la cara y el vampiro quiso levantarse. Zero le disparó en la pierna.

"_No quiero verte odiar así..."_

-¿Por qué demonios no desaparecen y ya...?

Se echó para atrás, permitiéndole al chupa-sangre ponerse de pie. Aún, su hermoso rostro pálido despidió un gesto de odio profundo y tiranía salvaje... El Nivel E lo miró con hambre y aulló de nuevo, hasta el siguiente suceso: Un tiro más. No obstante, ese fogonazo detonado no fue del Eclipse de Zero, sino proveniente de otro arma, una pistola plateada. Los ojos iracundos de Kiryuu se deslizaron por detrás del vampiro herido y divisaron a Chigima, sosteniéndose con sus muletas pero aún apuntando con un revólver al monstruo que cayó de rodillas y agonizó.

-Chigima...

-¿Así que ahora juegas con tus presas? –le preguntó el guardián de ojos naranjas, y le disparó al vampiro en la cara, brindándole un pasaje de ida al inframundo. Su cuerpo se deshizo en parpadeos y sólo quedaron Zero y Chigima enfrentados en las sombras... –Pensé que por tu odio visceral a los vampiros, matarías rápidamente, pero jugaste con él... Un gato y un ratón.

-No me compares. Sabes que-

-No tengo idea de qué te hace tan distinto de los demás. ¿Acaso es justificativo lo que te pasó con Kira para que ahora disfrutes de ver agonizar vampiros antes de matarlos?

La voz del guardián era rigurosa...

-Tú no entiendes.

-No, sí entiendo. Entiendo que estás pegando contra las banquinas.

El chico guardó su revólver negro y caminó en dirección al hidalgo, pasándole por el lado mientras anunció:

-Voy a informar esto a Cross.

Pero aquel caballero tuvo la última palabra, y al son de los pasos ejecutados por Zero al alejarse entre los árboles oscurecidos, exclamó:

-¡Kira no perdonaría que seas esto!

Penetró directamente en la oficina del Director, quien tuvo la iniciativa para hablar, desde atrás de su escritorio:

-Ha ocurrido algo. Oí disparos.

-Era un Nivel E –aseveró el varón de pelo gris.

-Lo mataste.

-Chigima estuvo ahí. No sé si habrá más vampiros.

-Mmm... La Asociación no me había advertido nada sobre que podrían atacarnos ahora otra vez...

-Creo que será frecuente encontrar alguno por acá. Patrullaré mejor al anochecer.

-Está bien, está bien... Tú, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu muñeca? –inquirió, notando una sombra rojiza y unas leves marquitas en la piel de Zero cercana a su mano.

-Nada. Los alumnos están en sus alcobas, de modo que patrullar lo que queda de la noche no será tan difícil.

-Pero, Zero... Escucha.

-Tengo que volver. No es que sea devoto por ese trabajo, pero...

-¿Es tu trabajo?

-Es algo que tengo que hacer, ¿no? –dijo ásperamente, girando sobre sí ya para marcharse. Cross deseaba hablar...

-Muchacho, quiero decirte un par de cosas.

-No me hables de noche; esos malditos animales están merodeando.

Dio dos pasos hacia la salida, aún sin permitirle a Cross expresarse bien, y, tras una pausa muda, dio una última orden por encima de su hombro, sin mostrar los ojos cansados y siendo tajante en sus palabras agrias:

-Sobre lo de Ichiru, quiero que te lo lleves al cementerio, con mis padres.


	5. Noche de Pesares: DÍA A DÍA

_NOCHE DE PESARES: "Día a Día"_

__El joven de ojos lilas extendió su trabajo de patrulla nocturna de la Academia hasta las seis de la madrugada. Más que algunos murciélagos sospechosos en los árboles, no encontró nada. Chigima se había acostado a las cinco, planeando despertarse a las siete y media, listo para recibir a su ahijada si era necesario. Empero, Zero se internó en su alcoba y no salió sino hasta la tarde. Con un ritmo de vida muy propio de los vampiros, durmió mientras el sol estuvo en los cielos.

Kira, por su parte, amaneció y fue directamente a la cocina, donde esperaba hallar a Chou. Así lo hizo, y la señora le sirvió un desayuno dulce, con chocolates, cereales azucarados y pastelillos pequeños. No salió de su boca el nombre de Zero, por lo cual no era esperable que estuviera deseando su compañía. Sin embargo, se reflejaba en su mirada añil un sutil indicio de incertidumbre y de melancolía.

Mientras ella se dio un baño de espuma, y con el agregado de algunos patitos de hule, su sirvienta estuvo atenta y se mantuvo cerca, sobre todo presintiendo que algo no andaba bien con la relación Kira-Zero.

Cross, en su oficina, siguió recibiendo noticias y hostigamientos de la asociación de cazadores; desde lo ocurrido meses atrás con Rido Kuran en el colegio, la Asociación había comenzado a estarle encima, controlando sus acciones y manteniendo recelo acerca de su rol en el problema de los ataques de vampiros. Muerto el presidente de la Asociación y disuelto el Consejo de Ancianos, para los cazadores era inquietante la participación de Kaien Cross en todo el contexto. Sin embargo, él mantuvo la calma y respondió con mesura a cada una de las exigencias que le presentaron.

El único que habló con dicho regente fue Chigima, quien, consternado por lo sucedido con Zero y el Nivel E en la noche anterior, sabía que no podía dejar la boca cerrada. A alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, lo visitó en su oficina.

-Buenos días, Cross –lo saludó.

-Oh, ¡buenos días, señor Chigima! –respondió Kaien alegre pero cortésmente.

-¿Todo en orden con la Asociación este día?

-Más o menos. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Lo imagino...

-Me dijo Zero que anoche apareció un Nivel E. Tú estabas ahí.

-Sí, de hecho, de eso te quería hablar.

-Dime.

-Creo que... sería prudente observar un poco a Zero. Lo que vi anoche no fue precisamente algo que me deje dormir.

-Oh, vaya... ¿Qué pasó?

-El Nivel E no lo encontré yo ni él nos encontró a Zero y a mí juntos. Oí los ruidos de la pelea y corrí al encuentro de la situación: Zero estaba jugando con el Nivel E, a un nivel de juego que raya la burla y la provocación de un cazador hacia su presa.

-¿Me podrías dar detalles?

-No mucho... Simplemente que... Zero... prefería torturar al vampiro antes de matarlo, y, probablemente, pensó en matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Lo estaba burlando?

-Mejor dicho, lo estaba insultando. Aunque, resulta una burla si a eso le agregas que le hacía daño lo suficiente como para retenerlo en el suelo mientras lo denigraba, pero no tanto como para matarlo y detener lo que pasaba.

-¿Tenía signos de haber estado llorando?

-No para mí. Más me pareció verlo como ebrio de furia.

-Con esas dos palabras, comprendo todo –dijo el Director, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

-Me inquieta que este episodio doloroso de su vida lo esté degenerando.

Cross se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana, alargando su mirada hasta el final del campo repleto de árboles tupidos. Suspiró hondamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Al Nivel E lo terminé matando yo para interrumpir la escena –Chigima continuó-. Le di a entender a Zero que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y se fue.

Kaien asintió.

-Por supuesto, sabes que ni los vampiros nobles ni los Nivel E me simpatizan. Personalmente, no concibo la posibilidad de un mundo pacífico habitado por humanos y vampiros en armonía. Pero no por eso pensaría avalar la actitud que tomó Zero anoche. Además, como el guardián de Kira, siento asimismo una obligación de velar por el bien de los dos; tanto el de ella como el de él.

-Claro... –asintió el regente de la Academia, ahora descansando la vista y no precisamente observando el exterior.

-No contemplo una solución por ahora, pero tenía que hacértelo saber a ti.

Cross se volteó y acomodó con dos dedos sus anteojos redondos. Tras agradecer al guardián la notificación, declamó abiertamente cómo percibía el duro declive de Zero delante de ellos: Odiaba la vida como cazador, pues era un trabajo que pivotaba en torno a los vampiros; odiaba cazar. Odiaba la vida tortuosa que le confería la compañía de Kira en su estado de amnesia. Quería a la Kira de antes, la que nunca había dejado de amar. Ni tampoco quería irse y empezar de nuevo. No quería moverse y escuchar las necesidades de la Asociación. Entonces, ¿a dónde se dirigía? Estaba girando en el lugar, sin saber cómo dejar de hacerlo ni tampoco con intenciones de dejar de vacilar.

Con el sobresalto ocurrido el día anterior con la aparición del sapo en el patio, Kira finalmente no se sintió predispuesta a buscar a Kiryuu. En cambio, y porque tampoco por eso lo rechazaría en su mente, planeó hacerle un obsequio. Se introdujo en su habitación después de almorzar y se quedó varias horas, hasta que la luz de afuera cambió hacia un masivo naranja que anunció el ocaso. En la cama que usó de escritorio, realizó numerosos dibujos que reflejaban alegría y una pacífica dulzura. Aunque un cierto patrón se repetía, como en el hecho de que seguía concentrada en los pájaros, en los patos y en algunos conejos, el trazo evidentemente había evolucionado; era cada vez más firme, más fuerte y preciso. Asimismo pasaba con su letra, pues continuaba escribiendo, señalando cosas de los dibujos, pese a que aún nadie había empezado a enseñarle a leer y escribir. Incluso su mirada, que recorría las líneas y los puntos de sus artes inspeccionando su calidad, era suave, profunda y con un aire misterioso que ojalá fuera indicador de un avance más prometedor en su mente.

Tarareó mientras dibujó. Rojo, azul, verde y más rojo. Corazones, estrellas y flores. No era "Birds", la canción que había entonado en el pasado durante la fiesta de la Academia, sino un tema más enigmático; una mezcla entre la "Sonata de Medianoche", de Beethoven, y una balada romántica moderna.

Chou merodeó cerca de la habitación de la chica, trabajando en silencio, y aún, no hubo señales del joven Zero. Él continuaba durmiendo en su propia recámara.

La opinión de la sirvienta acerca del panorama planteado con Kira sin memoria, era reservada.

El silencio dominó los pasillos en el lento transcurrir de las horas...

Las numerosas obras artísticas de la joven fueron presentadas en la puerta del cuarto de Kiryuu, mientras todavía conciliaba el sueño. Las pegó a todas sobre la madera de modo que cubrieran la mayor parte de la superficie. Con garabatos bonitos, con rojo predominante, fabricó un papel tapiz destinado a sorprender al cazador cuando despertara. Y de hecho fue así cuando él abrió los ojos; pese a que tardó en salir de la cama, le pareció que ya era hora de levantarse, siendo que el sol estaba cayendo y por la ventana era visible la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo. Suspiró lentamente y se lavó la cara en el pequeño lavabo de su habitación. Luego salió con el rostro húmedo. Notó de reojo el atractivo de su puerta y la miró. Una sonrisita se esbozó en el borde de su boca, como con gracia, pero duró poco antes de que viera en una de las hojas el término "Hermano-Zero" rodeado de corazones... ¿Quién estaba más confundido ahora? ¿Kira no estaba enamorada de él? Zero se ponía furioso al toparse con esas cosas, aunque jamás había desistido de quererla. Sin embargo, ¿por qué rayos ella no podía sentir lo mismo que él?... Con la yema de sus dedos largos rozó un dibujo en el que estaba representada Kira, acariciando gentilmente el rostro básico de la muñequita. Frunció el entrecejo, luchando por mantener el orden dentro de su pecho, y presionó la mano a la que pertenecían esos dedos, contra la silueta de la chica esbozada. Cerró los ojos, introduciéndose en la idea de esa mujer que lo había encandilado a sus jóvenes años.

-_"Te extraño... y te extraño... tanto..., Kira"_

Su corazón murmuró dichas dolidas cosas.

Mas, casi como si fuera un llamado, los oídos del cazador encontraron un rastro de movimiento atrás. Él retiró la mano de la puerta y miró a su envés, tenso. Pero lo que vislumbró fue a esa joven, oculta detrás de una esquina y observando la reacción de Zero ante los dibujos. Reía en voz baja, recatada y graciosa, con una sonrisa tan tierna que le encogía los ojos, escondiendo el tono azul de su iris. Tenía claras expectativas con respecto a sus artes, que le había obsequiado al hombre.

-A-Ah..., Kira.

Ella abrió una rendija entre sus labios, como queriendo preguntarle si le había gustado lo que había colocado en su puerta. Sin embargo, ningún sonido emergió de allí, pues el caballero dejó de prestar atención. Voces distantes lo inquietaron. Propició con suaves movimientos que la chica lo siguiera. Caminó cautelosamente por el piso de alfombra persiguiendo que los sonidos se hicieran más fuertes, y la luz de cada ventana en los muros golpeó sus cabellos platinados, haciéndolos brillar. Haces de luz naranjas se proyectaron perfectamente en el interior del corredor y Zero los cruzó, desfilando entre el calor que emanaban como brazos del atardecer. Los ojos de la mujer que venía detrás se mezclaron con esos tonos y concluyeron en un grisáceo violeta.

Hombres hablaban en el exterior, en el patio, y un camión trabajaba llevándose un tesoro que era de Kiryuu. Miró la situación por una de las aberturas en la pared, con un vistazo lejano que llegó hasta allí, propagando tristeza y un desagradable sentimiento de despedida rancia. La tierra había sido abierta. La tumba de Ichiru había sido abierta. Su cuerpo estaba siendo trasladado. El pecho de Zero se heló en un estupor que le sugirió un perfume a muerte, una imagen descompuesta y terrible. Kira lo alcanzó y se colocó a su lado para observar, aunque probablemente no entendiera nada de ello. El chico no sintió escalofríos por esa presencia en su costado; peor era lo que atisbaban sus ojos en el parque... Una profanación que debía acarrearse, pero que daba ganas de vomitar... Su hermano, su sangre, su familia... Lejos de él. Lo que amaba se alejaba de él. Era como si el mundo estuviera corriendo y Zero fuera un niño paralítico. Jamás podría seguirle el paso a la vida que deseaba tener. En sus manos no quedaba más que un arma con la cual causar destrucción. Qué destino. Qué tristeza.

Suspiró y luchó por conservar la entereza, como todos los días debía lograrlo. Y lo único que lo distrajo, mientras tanto el camión de los hombres de la funeraria comenzaba a retirarse, fue el espíritu de la mujer con él. Casi como si la hubiera sentido mirarlo de reojo con la expresión que le pertenecía a la antigua Kira Airen, se estremeció y giró la cabeza hacia ella rápidamente, algo esperanzado. El silenció habitó los centímetros que los separaban; no habló ninguna de las dos almas. Tan sólo un inocente y simple "do" floreció de los labios de la joven cuando Zero la inquirió con la vista. Parecía que Kira comprendía la congoja y el pesar del hombre por un momento; su forma de contestarle era dulce, pero no infantil o descabellado, sino como teñido con un sentido angelical de:

"_No llores, mi Zero... Te quiero. Sonríe para mí"_

Ella volvió la vista al exterior, al camión y a los hombres que se llevaron el cuerpo del gemelo Kiryuu. Y Zero la copió unos segundos más tarde. Ambos contemplaron en ese fondo anaranjado del ocaso de otro día doliente, cómo la vida podía ser tan despiadadamente horrible. Ichiru..., lejos, arrancado de su lecho, de su paz, de esa paz que tanto había querido cuando estaba vivo y enfermo y no era feliz.

Zero estaba solo.


	6. Noche Extraña: EL TERCERO

_NOCHE EXTRAÑA: "El Tercero"_

_"Ya eres un hombre, Zero. A tus dieciocho años, eres un hombre y un poderoso cazador de vampiros. Estoy orgulloso de ti"_

La voz del padre de Zero fue un eco sabio y tranquilizador.

Zero volteó a verlo de pie en una nube gigante.

"_Padre..."_

Su madre sonreía, dulce y bella, al lado de su esposo fiel.

"_Madre..."_

"_Luces triste, hijo... Grande y fuerte, pero triste. Es porque la extrañas, ¿no?"_

"_Yo... Sí... La extraño mucho, madre"_

"_¿Tienes miedo a estar solo un día más?"_

Preguntó el señor.

"_Tengo miedo... de todo... Ya no sé..."_

"_Oh, vaya... El amargado Zero está confundido. Hermano, haces que yo me sienta superior a ti"_

Ichiru habló así, sentado en un montículo de aire gris, unos pasos más lejos de sus progenitores.

"_Hermano..."_

"_A que adivino que sólo sientes furia en este momento"_

Zero caviló, preguntándose a sí mismo si la lectura de su gemelo era acertada o no. Ichiru siguió...

"_¿O es que en ti vive un dolor inmenso recubierto por una capa de odio?"_

"_Tal vez..."_

"_Mmm... Una cápsula de angustia destructiva... Mal"_

"_Ichiru..., no pareces ayudarlo con esas palabras"_

Intervenía el cazador mayor.

"_Tengo ganas de quitarme las dudas, padre. Es que Zero se muerde para beber su sangre y calmar el animal que tiene domado en su corazón... Y eso parece hacerlo más peligroso"_

"_Tu hermano está enfermo, Ichiru. Ya déjalo. Dile algo que lo alegre"_

Esos términos emitidos por la boca de la mujer presente sosegaban el ardor del espíritu de su hijo aún vivo.

"_Como, ¿qué? ¿Qué lo queremos y estaremos siempre con él?"_

Ella soltó una risita pacífica...

"_Sí, por ejemplo. ¿No te gustaría oír algo así, hijo mío?_

Zero respondió.

"_Sí... Por favor..., madre..."_

"_Hijo... No sería correcto decirte que Kira volverá algún día contigo"_

Dijo el padre.

"_...y debes saber que cuando la vida atenta contra tu felicidad, no te puede quedar otra alternativa más que romper con la corriente y tú mismo abrirte paso hacia la paz que buscas. Si te quedas quieto, la marea te derrumbará y te llevará con ella"_

"_No siento que sea capaz de ser muy fuerte para lograr eso"_

"_Te entiendo"_

"_Y, ¿entonces...?"_

"_Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para llevarte buena suerte. Sólo podemos estar contigo cuando no nos ves"_

Zero empezó a llorar.

"_Pero quiero poder estar con ustedes. Quisiera estar muerto para estar con ustedes"_

Su madre espetó:

"_No digas eso, Zero. El mundo humano te necesita. Y Kira te necesita"_

"_Nadie me necesita. ¿Qué dices, madre?"_

"_Eres el más poderoso cazador de vampiros, Zero. Tu fuerza es requerida en la Tierra"_

"_Eso no puede ser verdad..."_

Su padre lo ratificó:

"_Lo que dice tu madre es verdad. Cazadores viejos como Kaien Cross están siendo arrastrados hacia el pasado por el crudo correr del tiempo. Pero un hombre joven como tú puede ofrecer una pelea tan vivaz y fogosa, que ni Cross podría vencerte con tranquilidad. Un espíritu lozano y talentoso como el tuyo es necesario en una época como la que atraviesa el mundo ahora. No puedes rendirte"_

"_Pero, y, ¿si no me interesa salvar a la humanidad?"_

La mujer muerta opinó:

"_Pero qué cosa fea dices..."_

"_Oh, no te preocupes, madre, que Zero es demasiado devoto por las personas. No podría evitar rescatar humanos de las garras de vampiros"_

Ichiru pensaba en voz alta, muy seguro de sí. Zero dio réplica:

"_Odio a los vampiros... Pero..."_

"_Ya llegará el momento en que te sientas preparado para ser el líder de los cazadores"_

Dijo, no obstante, el caballero mayor.

"'_Líder'..."_

"_Debes superar el duelo, Zero..."_

Añadió la madre. Las voces de los dos progenitores comenzaban a fusionarse...

"_Y, ¿si no puedo?"_

"_Podrás"_

"_Pero la amo..."_

"_Por eso se llama 'duelo'"_

"_No quiero dejarla ir..."_

"_No tienes por qué. Sólo afloja un poco las ataduras que te hacen preso del dolor. Tú puedes, Zero. Te amamos y estamos honrados de contemplar en qué te has convertido. Nunca estás solo"_

"_Gracias..."_

"_Aquí estamos, hijo"_

El albor del universo que contuvo esa ilusión, succionó todo hasta consumirlo en un negro vacío que únicamente dio un último lugar a que Ichiru hiciera uso de su voz quimérica, en un tono de gracia despreocupada, como siempre:

"_Y, ey..., gracias, Zero, por enviarme al cementerio de papá y mamá. Aquí estoy mejor"_

Despertó susurrando el nombre de Kira, pero automáticamente volvió por el camino de lo que había sentido en el sueño. Extrañó a su familia con pesar y sabía que igual tenía que seguir adelante. Sería por eso, quizás, que pudo levantarse rápido... Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se vistió como para salir. En la puerta de su habitación permanecían aún los dibujos que Kira había colocado todos juntos.

Desayunó solo. Recién cuando ya se iba a patrullar de nuevo fue que llegó Chou, saludándolo con contento y una sonrisa jovial, ajena al mundo de tristeza que Zero cargaba sobre los hombros:

-¡Joven Zero! ¡Hola, jovencito! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Bien?

-Bien, Chou, gracias –contestó él, limpiando la mesa donde había comido.

-Veo que ya ha desayunado. ¡Bien, bien! ¡Así me gusta! Pero déjeme, que yo lo limpio.

-No hay problema. Puedo hacerlo. Tienes suficiente trabajo.

-¡Qué cortés eres, chico!

Entonó una risa muy discreta, respondiendo a la calidez de la señora, pero sin que él tuviera realmente corazón para estar feliz.

-Si quieres ver a Kira, está en su habitación. Más tarde me la llevaré al jardín. Entiendo que los demás alumnos humanos no deban verla, pero ella también tiene derecho a ver el sol.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¡Me agradas!

-Y te agradezco que me avises, pero por ahora no deseo estar con ella...

-Mmm... ¿"Tomar distancia de eso que te rompe el corazón"...? Bueno.

Kiryuu terminó de ordenar todo, mientras la sirvienta se acomodó en la cocina y comenzó a revisar que tuviera todos los ingredientes para el almuerzo de después. Él dio los primeros pasos para marcharse y vigilar por un rato los pasillos de la Academia, aunque Chou lo retuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Vas a encontrarte con tus amigos cazadores?

-¿Disculpa...?

-Tus amigos. Los hombres con los que llegaste aquí y los otros dos.

Zero pensó.

-¿Mi maestro...?

-El tuerto, uno medio pelirrojo y uno de pelo negro. El señor Ico Chigima y el Director Cross están con ellos.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la oficina del Director. ¿No sabías? Acaban de llegar.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber. No estaba al tanto.

-¡Pues, ve!

Un poco fastidiado por no haber sido advertido sobre el advenimiento de su maestro, el chico fue al despacho de Kaien. Y se habría quejado, de no haber sido por Chigima, que se cruzó en su camino antes.

-Ah, Zero, te estaba yendo a buscar –el padrino de Kira le dijo al topárselo.

-Hola, Chigima. Chou me dijo que están todos con el Director.

-Sí, por eso. Acompáñame –lo instó, regresando a la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu maestro está tratando de organizar mejor las cosas previas a la reunión. La Asociación está requiriendo una base más firme para todo lo que vendrá ahora. Hay que estar listos si los vampiros intentan, bajo la guía de Kuran, atacarnos ahora que no tenemos dirección. Trajo un refuerzo y quiso asegurarse de que Cross tuviera todo lo que le haga falta para estos días.

-¿Va a estar en la reunión?

-Creo que sí.

El chico se hizo presente en el despacho y divisó a cuatro personas: el Director, sentado tras el escritorio; su maestro Yagari, el cazador que los había llevado a la Academia en su auto, Haniko, y un joven varón casi tan hermoso como él mismo. Kaito Takamiya, a sus veintidós años, se reencontraba así con un cazador junto al que había luchado antes... Era de la misma contextura física que Zero, pero de cabello castaño claro y crespo y ojos marrones. Su expresión era calma pero filosa, casi como la de alguien que es digno de sospechas. Ciertamente, muy parecida a la del maldito vampiro Kaname...

-¿Kaito...? –dijo Zero, sorprendido de verlo luego de tanto tiempo.

-Hola de nuevo, Zero Kiryuu –contestó el advenido con una sutil sonrisa.

-Ah, me alegro de que te nos unas, muchacho –anunció Cross, con la vista hacia aquél-. Quizás querrías oír lo que estamos conversando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente? –preguntó Zero, intercambiando también miradas con Yagari y Chigima, quien se ubicó cerca de una ventana-. Y, ¿qué haces aquí, Kaito?

-No pareces muy feliz de verme –este comentó.

-¿Debería estarlo?

El maestro Toga fue el que intervino:

-Yo le pedí que viniese aquí conmigo. Consideré conveniente un poco de ayuda adicional para la nueva organización del sistema de la Asociación. Alguien que esté cerca de ustedes para llevar mejor todo esto.

-Kaito –dijo el Director- trabajará como profesor de ética en la Academia. Y asimismo podrá permitirle a Yagari que cuide mejor las cuestiones en el cuartel central de los cazadores.

-De acuerdo... –Zero asintió.

-De hecho me parece buena la elección de tu maestro. Kaito y ustedes dos tienen formas similares de pensar. ¿No ha sido siempre así?

El chico de ojos lilas espetó, en el medio de su silencio gris:

-Casi. No siempre.

Su tutor aseveró:

-Hemos pasado algunos años en compañía cazando vampiros. Y Kaito es un cazador de renombre como lo es Zero. Creo que es sin duda la mejor opción para que esté aquí.

-Hasta tanto las cosas se acomoden un poco más –añadió el nuevo joven.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora? –Kiryuu preguntó en un tono serio.

Yagari explicó, sentándose en el apoya-brazos de un sillón en un costado del cuarto:

-La reunión con Kaname Kuran, en representación de la sociedad vampírica, es mañana en su palacio, con motivo de establecer un nuevo pacto de paz. Pero esto a su vez está implicando que nosotros nos organicemos y establezcamos un nuevo sistema.

Haniko, de pelo azabache, añadió:

-No tenemos presidente y necesitamos designar a uno lo antes posible. Recabaremos cuanta información sea posible e iremos construyendo una nueva estructura para la Asociación.

Siguió Kaito:

-Yo vine hoy para empezar a familiarizarme con el colegio y ver si estabas de acuerdo con esto.

-Me da igual... –respondió Zero.

-Eso, ¿es un sí? –dijo, dando dos pasos hacia su ex compañero de caza-. Bueno, mejor. Entonces quizás pueda ayudarte. Tengo entendido que actualmente prefieres no trabajar con los cazadores.

Zero lo miró fijamente y con un ligero sentimiento de antipatía, mas contestó:

-Sí... No sé.

El líder de la Academia explicó:

-Zero tiene cuestiones más importantes de las cuales ocuparse también. No es sin fundamento su preferencia.

-Lo imaginé –Kaito respondió-. ¿Es por lo de la señorita Airen?

-Así es.

-No estoy al tanto de nada. ¿Cómo estás con eso, Zero?

Éste bajó la mirada y emitió un suave gemido.

Cross terció:

-Está aquí.

-¿Airen está aquí?

-Sí. Zero la está protegiendo.

-Ya veo... Lamento lo que hizo el Conde Seta, Zero –dijo el muchacho al otro-. El hechizo Oblivion..., ¿no se ha retraído?

-No –contestó con acritud.

Yagari opinó:

-A Zero probablemente le vendrá bien que lo ayudes aquí, dada la situación con Kira Airen.

-Ojalá –dijo el chico nuevo-. ¿No vendrás a la reunión de mañana?

-N-no –dio como réplica el cazador de cabellos platinados, llevando un poco la mirada hacia su costado.

Sobre la presidencia de la Asociación, los candidatos eran siempre cazadores que tuvieran fuerza, una forma de imponer su autoridad natural. Los que transmitían temor a los demás eran las mejores alternativas para ocupar el cargo. Por eso, y aunque Zero no lo supiese o no lo quisiera pensar, él era uno de los pretendientes más presentes en la mente de los miembros de la Asociación. Por esto mismo, la resistencia que exponía a cazar vampiros no podía durar mucho más; los cazadores eran tolerantes, pero no lo serían eternamente. Y lo más probable era que inclusive Kaito Takamiya acelerara esto, por hallarse ahora cerca de él.

Dicho joven había compartido un tiempo de su adolescencia como cazador con los gemelos Kiryuu en una época en que Toga Yagari aún conservaba sus dos ojos. A raíz de un accidente, su profesor habitual no había estado en condiciones de entrenarlo, de manera tal que Yagari debió hacerse cargo de sus prácticas. Zero e Ichiru conocieron a Kaito en esa ocasión, por volverse sus compañeros y pasar a estar bajo la tutela del mismo maestro. Con una diferencia de cuatro años, Kaito tenía 15 y los otros dos, once. Curiosamente, Zero presentaba una forma cándida de pensar, absolutamente nada que ver con su mentalidad actual. Inocentemente idealista, incluso llegaba a desear que la humanidad y los vampiros pudieran vivir juntos en paz. Esto al mismo tiempo contrastaba con el temple rebelde de Kaito, quien aseguraba que los cazadores necesitaban la fuerza para matar y que la compasión era el equivalente a una debilidad. En contestación a las ideas de Zero, Kaito lo juzgaba a menudo, criticando que era un blando inepto para ser cazador; esto, sobre todo, alimentado por la mirada envidiosa de Kaito frente a que los Kiryuu habían crecido en una feliz y amorosa familia, a diferencia de él. Sin embargo, pese a los roces y las aversiones, Zero permitía ser molestado de esa manera, mas no si se trataba de su hermano; Ichiru, como víctima del maltrato de Kaito, había lindado con el llanto ciertas veces, lo que resultaba en atrasarse en su entrenamiento y más razones que avalaban el argumento del otro, que declaraba el lastre que ese niño representaba.

De inicio, la relación entre ellos dos evidentemente no fue buena. No obstante, el correr del tiempo en que entrenaron juntos aparentemente los habría acercado más para conocerse un poco mejor. Zero aprendió entonces a entenderlo. Y fue en ese momento aproximadamente, cuando había surgido la necesidad de aventurarse en una misión al mando de Yagari. El vampiro que había que asesinar no era nadie más que el mismo hermano de Kaito. Aunque la realidad del hoy chocara con esta memoria, Zero intentó con todas sus fuerzas salvarlo, aunque fue imposible. De ahí en adelante, el niño de ojos lilas vio a Kaito de una forma distinta, como de admiración y pasmo, pues había finalmente tomado la determinación de matar a su hermano en esa misión. Sus principios habían quedado así revelados como pilares fundamentales que conservaba con coherencia, por lo que, sí, puede ser, era duro, frío, pero racional.

Cross le dio un pequeño tour a Kaito, escoltado por Yagari, Haniko y Zero, enseñándole los intersticios del colegio. Comenzó por el edificio que solía pertenecer a los alumnos vampiros, procedió luego con el campus externo, hasta los límites del gran terreno, y terminó el paseo con las aulas destinadas a las clases para humanos, incluyendo los pasillos de los dormitorios. A medida que avanzaban por dicho circuito entablando más conversaciones alusivas a la inminente reunión con Kaname Kurán, las alumnas de la, única, Clase Diurna, no tardaron en deleitarse en la imagen de Kaito, quien, ante la situación, era presentado por el Director como el "nuevo profesor de Ética". Vocecitas de entusiasmo juvenil y enamoramientos florecientes rodearon al hombre rápidamente. Él sonreía con soberbia y un ego alimentado, algo que, ciertamente, a Zero le causaba pena.

-La señorita Airen, ¿está estudiando aquí? –consultó el advenido.

-Pues no, claro que no –Kaien contestó-. Ahora no. Lo hizo antes del incidente con Seta, pero actualmente estamos preservando su identidad de cara a los demás estudiantes; su rostro fue muy popular aquí, de modo que los alumnos podrían reconocerla al instante y, dada la delicada situación de ella, podría surgir algún inconveniente que la jaquee.

-Está aislada –dedujo.

-No nos queda otra. De momento parece lo mejor para ella.

-Y, ¿no ha intentado salir?

-A Zero le pide ir al parque. De hecho, la mucama suele darle pequeños paseos por el jardín en los horarios en que los estudiantes no ven.

-Ya veo... Cuénteme sobre su progreso intelectual. El panorama, ¿es bueno?

El director le hizo un resumen sobre los traspiés y los avances de Kira desde el inicio de su amnesia. Zero prestó atención, mas sin soltar su gesto perenne de seriedad. Kaito, por gozar de años de experiencia como cazador y un agudo porte, que bien podía calificarlo como posible presidente de la Asociación, escuchó la narración de Kaien con sumo interés; el apellido Airen, como se sabía, era meritorio de respeto en el mundo de los cazadores, por lo que Kira actualmente simbolizaba para él un fenómeno digno de conocer. Es más, previamente había tenido la dicha de ponerse en contacto con el hermano de Kira difunto, Itsuki.

Asimismo, el líder del colegio los llevó por el sector de su ala privada, donde se localizaba la recámara de la chica en cuestión. Más que nada invitó a acercarse a Kaito, a diferencia de Chigima, Yagari, Haniko y Zero, un poco, que se quedaron en el pasillo. Cross se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación y tocó, llamando:

-¡Kira! ¡Kira, dulce, soy yo, Papá-Cross!

-¿"Papá-Cross"? –inquirió el muchacho de cabello rojizo.

Con una sonrisa, le dijo:

-Je, sí... A Chigima y a mí nos ve como padres. A Zero, como un hermano. Aún no sé quien identifica como madre, no obstante. –Volvió a tocar. -¡Kira! Kira...

A la par de su último llamado, abrió la puerta lentamente. La luz de la ventana al otro lado del cuarto llegó hasta los dos caballeros, tras haber pasado por encima de la siluetita tierna de Kira, quien jugaba en el piso, de piernas cruzadas. Entre sus dedos daba vueltas la gargantilla negra que una vez había empleado en su cuello para tapar las dentadas dejadas por Zero, muchos días atrás. Estaba ligeramente embarrada, por los sucesos con Seta Houki en aquella noche maldita... No había sido usada desde entonces.

-¿Kira...? –Cross habló con cariño-. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

Ella volteó la mirada por encima de su hombro, con un hermoso gesto de curiosidad. Sus ojazos azules brillaban con el albor del sol que ingresaba por su ventana.

-Hola, Kira. Te presento a Kaito Takamiya. Vamos, dile "hola".

La joven parpadeó y giró un poco más, sonriendo hacia el nuevo varón. Pareció esperar más indicaciones de parte de su padre ficticio.

-Vamos, Kira, dile "hola" a Kaito. Él es uno de tus nuevos cuidadores.

-¿Mmm...? –murmuró ella, moviendo la cabecita a un lado.

-Kaito –dijo el muchacho, cordialmente avanzando dos pasos hacia ella, luego en cuclillas y dándose a conocer-. Mi nombre es Kaito. Es un gusto para mí conocerte, Kira Airen.

-Kai... Kati... –intentó entonar, algo ruborizada.

-Kaito –le repitió él. Su voz era grave y suave, como de un príncipe salvaje pero adiestrado.

-Kai... to. Kaito.

-Sí, Kira. Soy Kaito. Un placer –dijo el hombre, extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo.

La dama no supo bien cómo responder a ese saludo. Miró la mano del chico y se sonrojó un poco más, claramente pensando en qué hacer. Claro que ante esa indecisión, él tomó la iniciativa de tomarle los deditos y guiarlos hasta su propia mano, con la cual conjuraron el saludo, juntos.

-Ahí está. Hola, Kira –le dijo con otra sonrisa, meneando la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Hola... –respondió ella sonriente también, con su voz de niña casi recién nacida, inocente y sorprendida. Su forma de hablar era tímida, achicada por la falta de seguridad.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ella miró para abajo y luego volvió a él, cálidamente mostrando alegría en su rostro de ángel. El muchacho entendió y dijo:

-Bien. Estás bien, ¿no?

La doncella asintió. Sus cabellos negros se balancearon en el aire.

Y aunque la situación en sí no era mala, a Zero, que se había asomado a observar el encuentro de Kira con su ex colega, no le gustó lo que vio. Trató de mirar cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando, con una especie de desconfianza extraña...

Cuando Kaito se levantó del suelo para regresar a la andanza con Kaien, la chica lo siguió con la mirada y recayó en la figura de Kiryuu, en la puerta de su cuarto. Lo saludó al notarlo:

-¡Do...! ¡Hermano-Zero!

A él, indudablemente, eso lo irritó...

El nuevo profesor de ética, en cambio, opinó, con una sonrisita simpática:

-Qué dulce. Le brillan los ojos cuando te ve, Zero.

Éste permaneció firme en su acritud, sin deseos de hablar con el muchacho de ojos marrones.

Cross volvió a caminar rumbo a su oficina. Haniko hablaba con Yagari y con Chigima. Kaito pasaba al frente, junto a Kaien, pero la mujer salió del cuarto; fue hasta el caballero de cabellos plateados y lo tomó del puño de la manga de su chaqueta, ligándose a él para acompañar la caminata. Se asombró efímeramente cuando la sintió junto a sí mismo, y le dijo:

-K-Kira, ¿qué haces?

-¡Do! –contestó ella, para variar, sin mirarlo.

-Ah, ¿nos acompañas? –comentó el director, felizmente-. ¡Bien, bien, querida! ¡Vamos!

Zero no se animó a tomar la mano de Kira para reemplazar la manga de su prenda. Ni siquiera inquirió para divisar la expresión de su carita pálida...

Los aromas de la suculenta comida preparada con anticipación por Chou en la cocina, llegaban hasta el hocico de Haniko y éste liberaba un alarido de deseo de gula. El director rió y lo invitó a quedarse a comer, lo cual fue aceptado inmediatamente. Continuaron sus conversaciones en la oficina de Cross y luego seguirían en el comedor, cuando se sirviera el almuerzo.

En ese despacho, Kira soltó a Zero y se entretuvo con un anotador. Tomó una lapicera del escritorio de Kaien e hizo garabatos que no mostró a nadie; ni siquiera al chico de ojos lilas, cuando intentó verlo, pues ella se pegó el pequeño bloc al pecho y se rehusó a revelarlo. Él la miró con sorpresa; era aparentemente la primera vez que ella se negaba a compartirle algo así. Aún, se quedó a su lado. Escuchó la opinión de Kaito sobre que el edificio de la Academia era fácilmente controlable para prevenir apariciones de vampiros. Los estudiantes humanos no eran problema posible. Incluso, que sería un placer para él enseñar ética ahí y poder trabajar como protector de ese lugar por un tiempo.

-Entonces, exactamente –consultó-, ¿quiénes son los alumnos que saben acerca de la existencia de los... –bajó la voz un poco, temiendo que la siguiente palabra perturbara a Kira- vampiros?

El director respondió, tras sutilmente percatarse de que a la chica no le pasaba nada malo:

-Sólo tres: la presidenta del dormitorio femenino, el presidente del dormitorio masculino y una joven que fue la mejor amiga de Yuuki Kuran durante su estadía en la Academia: Yori Wakaba.

-¿De Yuuki Kuran...? Ajá... Supongo que está ante todo claro que es seguro que conozcan lo que saben.

-Desde ya.

-Mmm... ¿Podría tener algún intercambio de palabras con ellos luego?

-Sí, claro, aunque, Kaito, puedes despreocuparte.

-Sus afirmaciones bastan, Cross. No obstante, deseo conversar con ellos en cuanto pueda.

-La reunión de mañana es durante la tarde. A la medianoche será la fiesta conmemorativa –avisó Yagari-. Para ello, lo mejor antes de planificar nada sería que vengan con nosotros esta noche para platicar con el resto de los representantes de la Asociación que irán. Cross, tú vienes.

-En realidad, lo di por sobre entendido -contestó.

-Zero, ¿estás seguro de que no vienes tú?

El muchacho dudó un poco... Como siempre, tenía confundidos los intereses, pero más que nunca ahora, al ver a Kira cerca suyo, no sintió lugar en su interior para decir que iría. Por ende, respondió que no.

-¿Tienes idea de hasta cuándo será todo así? –insistió su maestro tuerto.

-No lo sé... No quiero relacionarme con los Kuran tampoco.

-Mmm... No sé, Zero... Agh... No me atrevo a decir mucho, pero... –quiso hablar, mas se frenó él mismo, al ver que el tema era complicado y que lo mejor tal vez era que Kiryuu lo resolviera solo-. No importa. Chigima, tú, ¿vendrás?

-No –dio como réplica sin demora. Su rostro serio y tajante no dejó espacio para las dudas. Su explicación era que su lugar era allí donde estuviese su ahijada. En otro sitio, no; antes estaba ella.

-De acuerdo... De todas maneras los mantendremos al tanto.

-Eso, lo agradecería –afirmó el cazador de mirada naranja.

Cuando la sirvienta tuvo el almuerzo listo, llamó a los caballeros y a la dama a presentarse en el comedor. La mesa estaba plagada de utensilios y bocadillos, para variar. Kira se sentó primero. A su izquierda se ubicó Zero y a su derecha, Chigima, intencionalmente. Junto a dicho joven estaba su maestro. A continuación, el Director, y luego Kaito, junto al padrino de Kira. Estaban en ronda. El banquete comenzó con unas galletas de sal, de las cuales la chica tomó dos. Ajena a la plática de los hombres, deleitó su paladar, y en la comisura de sus labios se depositaron algunas miguitas, una imagen sin duda tierna para quien la amaba. Kiryuu la vio y arrimó su pulgar, con el cual corrió suavemente las migajitas de esos refinados bordes, mas ella no pareció acusar recibo, pues, pese a que se quedó quieta para que él ejecutara el gesto, no se ruborizó ni un poco ni esbozó alguna expresión en su cara. El chico se quedó esperando..., pero nada. Y esos intentos fallidos, como éste, por avivarla y sacar de ella alguna señal de conciencia, a Chigima lo hacían sufrir. La verdad es que lamentaba el dolor de Zero.

-Hasta que baje el sol me gustaría aprovechar para habituarme al lugar, director Cross, y pasado mañana temprano me gustaría ya venir a empezar a trabajar. ¿Hay algún impedimento para que hagamos las cosas así?

-No a mi juicio, muchacho –contestó el líder.

Ante la voz de Kaito, Kira elevó la mirada hacia él, curiosa y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Dicho hidalgo se escabulló entre los pasillos luego de almorzar y le pidió a Zero que fuese su escolta por un rato. Mientras la joven amnésica aprendía a tejer, con el asesoramiento de Chou, Chigima hizo guardia desde la torre más alta del colegio, al mismo tiempo admirando la belleza del tranquilo día que tenían aún. El Director, Yagari y Haniko hablaron sobre cuestiones técnicas referidas a la Asociación y la junta de vampiros, de la cual Kaname sería líder.

Las jóvenes estudiantes humanas se maravillaban al verlo; era realmente hermoso y tenía una mirada que reflejaba inteligencia y cierta... hechizante perversión. Kiryuu por momentos se sentía como en compañía de un vampiro aclamado por las chicas, como en los tiempos pasados de la Academia Cross. Con un tono de superación, como si fuese propio de una faceta que reservaba sólo para estar con Zero, le habló, de reojo:

-Así que... fuiste Nivel E y ahora eres el mejor candidato a presidente de la Asociación... Vaya..., toda una aventura.

-No me interesa ser presidente.

-Quizás ahora no, porque estás más ocupado con Kira, pero más tarde, tal vez no tengas opción. Bueno..., en realidad, creo que incluso te podrías ver tentado de aceptar el cargo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mmm..., ¿será esa innegable impresión que generas...? Ya de lejos se nota que ansías asesinar vampiros en masa, aunque lo manejes y te concentres en Kira.

-No tienes idea-

-Igual, te entiendo. Ya el hecho de que hayas aguantado tantos años la sed de sangre tras ser mordido por Shizuka Hiou, es razón suficiente para que guardes un ardiente deseo por ajustar las cosas y hacer tu propia justicia. Tarde o temprano, saldrás a cazar. Lo único que espero es que no te hagas daño a ti mismo.

-Deja que me ocupe de mi propia seguridad.

-Relájate, Zero. Está bien... ¿No quieres hablarme un poco de ti? ¿Qué hay con los Kuran? ¿Sigues mal con lo que te hizo Yuuki? Yagari me dijo todo.

-No pienso hablar del tema Kuran.

-No quieres hablar de nada..., no quieres ser presidente de la Asociación, no quieres cazar, no quieres participar de ningún modo. ¿Qué deseas ahora mismo?

-No quiero que nadie se meta en mi camino. Ni vampiros ni humanos... Y si pudiese acceder a Seta Houki...

-Venganza... Furia. Te comprendo.

-¿Qué más?

Caminaban mientras intercambiaban palabras tensas. Atravesaron el parque por un costado. A lo lejos, la presidenta del dormitorio femenino desfilaba con sus amigas y Kiryuu le indicó a Kaito quién era. Cuando divisaron al presidente del dormitorio masculino, quien también los vio a ellos, lo mismo. Yori, en cambio, se cruzó con los dos cazadores y saludó a Zero con una reverencia tímida; no obstante, a Kaito lo miró con cierta sospecha y luego se fue.

-Así que, ¿ella es Wakaba?

-Sí –contestó Kiryuu.

-¿Cuán amiga fue de Yuuki Kuran? Nunca creí que la amistad entre humanos y vampiros fuera realmente posible.

-Eran íntimas amigas.

-¿Nunca la mordió?

-Pasaron sólo un par de horas juntas en las cuales Kuran era un vampiro conciente.

-Ah, o sea que se conocieron como humanas.

-Evidentemente.

-Habrá sido de alguna ayuda para ti que ella estuviese aquí, ¿no?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, roto tu corazón luego de lo de Kuran, la presencia de esta joven, Wakaba, quizás, por haber sido amiga de-

-Te dije que de Kuran no quiero hablar, Kaito.

El nuevo profesor de ética observó a su ex colega de reojo... La tensión crecía. El odio de Zero crecía.

Y por esto mismo, dejó que Kaito se las arreglara y siguiera dando vueltas por el instituto hasta que tuviera que irse. Fue y buscó a la chica que había sido su novia. En la sala de estar, Chou la estaba ayudando con su primer molde para armar un muñequito de trapo. La idea era que fuese un monigote con forma de humano, de tela blanca, como para practicar. Era obvio que se había pinchado varias veces con las agujas antes, pero aún así persistía en intentar sacar algo bueno de ello. Luego de que Kira lo saludara con su común y fastidioso sobrenombre "Hermano-Zero", la sirvienta lo invitó a que se sentara en el sofá con ellas a observar la situación. Lo hizo, en silencio, pretendiendo escuchar con atención los comentarios banales de la señora, entretanto no retiró la mirada de la jovencita sin recuerdos.

El sol cayó y Chou ya se había dirigido a la salida para despedir a los cazadores, que viajaron al cuartel de la Asociación. Kiryuu ni se molestó en hacerlo. A sólo unos centímetros de ella, el hombre contempló la inigualable hermosura de su eterna enamorada. Ésta no cesó sus esfuerzos por armar un muñeco de trapo, y siguió con las agujas y el hilo. A veces se complicaba ella sola, a lo cual Zero respondía con algo de ayuda silenciosa; se apoderaba de la tela y ponía la costura de nuevo en el camino correcto. Así se lo devolvía a la mujer, quien apenas lo veía a los ojos para agradecerle. El daño causado por la punta de los alfileres sobre la piel de los dedos de la chica, llamaba sangre. Eso invocaba una peligrosa mirada roja en el caballero, que hacía su cara a un lado, sobrepasando el momento y distanciándose de su adicción. Kira no lo notaba, por suerte...

Pero quizás, esa falta de atención por parte de ella, resultaría un problema, una falta de amor, tal vez. Continuaba diciendo _"do"_ y esas cosas tiernas y raras, pero algo comenzaba a enfriarse; no era posible decir si las emociones que se aplacaban eran las de él o las de ella, pero el hechizo Oblivion de Seta aparentemente estaría provocando lo que era el principal objetivo: destruir la posibilidad de Zero de vivir feliz con la mujer que amaba. El rigor de una vida destinada a matar vampiros y a cobrar venganzas de muertes pretéritas, deterioraba el enamoramiento que alguna vez había fluido entre ellos...

El hidalgo pensaba:

-_"¿Será... que mi odio por la vida está empezando a ser perceptible por ella? ¿Acaso esto es porque veo cada vez menos probabilidades de triunfar en lo que quiero?"_

Con eso, las palabras de Kaito retornaban:

"_Tarde o temprano, saldrás a cazar"_

-_"Seguramente tiene razón..."_

Chigima era el único hombre a cargo de la Academia, junto con Zero. Por lo tanto, no durmió ni esa noche ni en todo el día siguiente. Es más, le avisó al chico que podía descansar un poco si quería, porque se haría cargo de cubrirlo, mas éste se negó y eternizó su noche y el resto de las horas vigilando el terreno del colegio, un poco ansiando encontrar un vampiro que asesinar... Con el cazador mayor no intercambió muchas palabras cuando se cruzó durante las patrullas nocturnas, pero sin duda su presencia era positiva. Parecía ser el único que lo veía con ojos de piedad, con una mirada comprensiva y fiel, aunque por momentos fuera ríspida y estricta. Aunque esto no debía ser motivo para que Zero no lo sintiera cercano; de hecho, eran muy similares en ese punto, mucho más ahora, que el joven estaba transformándose en una persona resentida y dolida, furiosa, iracunda. A su alrededor sucedían cosas, cambiaba todo; el futuro apremiaba y asimismo sus obvias responsabilidades. Sin que amainara la sed de sangre, se fue acorazando, alejando de la sensibilidad, dejando sólo un rincón de su corazón para que Kira pudiera entrar..., **si** entraba...


	7. Noche Resistencia: CEREMONIAS

_NOCHE RESISTENCIA: "Ceremonias"_

__Los cazadores estaban inquietos. Concluía la primera mitad del día y en el cuartel había revuelo a causa de la reunión inminente. Kaien Cross estaba listo. Kaito Takamiya y Yagari, con él. Muchos eran los hombres y mujeres que allí hablaban en un tumulto ansioso, esperando la presencia de Zero Kiryuu. Las noticias indicaban que no participaría en la junta con la sociedad vampírica, pero tenían esperanzas aún. Expectativas puestas en el día presente, tensiones... Los cazadores desesperaban por hacer volar a los vampiros todos juntos, mas debían someterse a una plática con ellos. Era una injuria para muchos.

Kaname Kuran esperaba en su palacio envuelto por terrenos pinosos mientras su hermana, su amante prohibida, Yuuki, practicaba para la formalidad que exigía la fiesta de esa noche próxima. Dicha princesa de los Sangre Pura sospechaba que Zero estaría haciendo de guardia en la ceremonia, por lo que no pudo evitar ser presa de unos nervios extraños; la última vez que lo había visto había sido en aquella maldita noche en que Seta Houki se había llevado a Kira al olvido, y ya para ese momento había algo que la hacía sentir alivio de ver su silueta, mas fuera siendo odiada por Zero. La primera vez, después de abandonar la Academia Cross, había sido en la oficina del director Kaien, más o menos dos meses atrás... Ahí Kira Airen había reaccionado irasciblemente e intentado atacarla a ella y a Kaname cuando Zero la retuvo y se construyó, de la nada, una escena dramática de rencores y fervor juvenil; sin embargo, Yuuki estaba en la plenitud de su relación con Kaname y no tenía ni la más mínima sensación de confusión al respecto, por lo que ver a su antiguo amigo de la infancia no la jaqueaba. Ahora, en cambio, la vida como vampiro Sangre Pura la agobiaba y la llenaba de vacilación; sabía que en la fiesta la iban a atosigar con preguntas y comentarios espeluznantes, que tenía un rol trascendental en la sociedad vampírica y que tenía que, empero, mostrar su mejor cara y cargarse a la espalda una importante responsabilidad que directamente la espantaba. El nombre de Zero, por ende, resonó en su cabeza por momentos, y cuando de esto se daba cuenta, meneaba la cabeza y se preguntaba a sí misma qué estaba pensando.

-Vamos, Jinmu –arengó Cross a uno de los cazadores más reconocidos del lugar, uno fornido y de ojos pequeños, rubio.

Un grupo de alrededor de quince cazadores escoltó a Kaien. Excepto por éste, todos llevaron sus armas reglamentarias escondidas. Viajaron en coches largos por rutas angostas. Kaito pensó en la resistencia de Zero para asistir a la reunión, entretanto algunos cazadores se quejaban de su negligencia, ignorando el motivo central de las negativas de dicho hombre: Kira.

En la hora del desayuno, la chica de ojitos azules comió sola y Zero merodeó por la cocina y el comedor, sin deseos firmes de sentarse con ella para acompañarla y sin la determinación para pasar el rato en soledad en otra parte. La miró de lejos, sin que lo miraran a él. Una ligera molestia rondaba su cabeza, como una suave premonición de algo negativo o una sensación de incomodidad insólita. La deseó a la distancia, sin dejar de sospechar que su vida ahí era cada vez más insalubre. Aunque, Kira lo había invitado a sentarse antes de empezar a devorar la comida, pero el hombre era de pronto un niño inseguro en esos momentos. Ella luego dejó de colocar los ojos en él hasta cuando concluyó el desayuno y levantó la vista, casi sugiriendo que durante todo el rato lo había tenido en la mira completamente. La sorpresa del chico se reflejó en sus ojos lilas cuando éstos se encontraron con los de Kira y ella sonrió. Dijo "_do_" y Zero le habló por reflejo:

-¿Terminaste? ¿E-Estuvo rico?

-¡Síp! –dijo la chica.

La réplica fue otra sonrisa suave.

Los ritmos de la Academia siguieron su curso durante esas horas. Nadie hablaba de Kira Airen en los pasillos de los dormitorios; ningún estudiante se había percatado de su existencia como una persona amnésica. Sí se habían todos preguntado, luego de que semanas antes desapareciera súbitamente con Zero, qué había sido de ella, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues ya era parte del olvido, como sus mismísimas memorias.

Chou sirvió en sus tareas domésticas y vigiló a la joven. Temía todavía por la integridad de Zero; realmente daba ganas de sofocarlo en un abrazo contenedor... Con su anciano tono de voz dulce batallaba la tristeza que lo rodeaba, impregnando el aire con meros esfuerzos de bien. Procuró interrogarlo y saber cómo se hallaba ese día, si necesitaba algo..., aunque siempre la respuesta fuera un frágil "estoy bien..." sumamente ríspido y desesperanzador.

Zero pareció un lejano satélite girando alrededor de Kira en un tiempo manso y desesperadamente aterrador. La admiró, la deseó... y aún así, no se atrevía a decir ni una mínima parte de todo lo que sentía.

Cain Akatsuki, su primo Aidou Hanabusa, la dama pálida Ruka Souen y la fiel guardiana personal de Kaname, Seiren, protegían la entrada al palacio de su líder Kuran envueltos en karmas negros de suspicacia hacia los cazadores que acababan de llegar ante ellos. El único que se esforzaba por no transmitir violencia gestual era, por supuesto, Kaien Cross, quien llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa cordial a modo de señal de paz. Un poco también los vampiros nobles parecían querer condescender con él y responder a su buen modal, pero resultaba difícil con la tensión germinada a partir de los demás cazadores que venían detrás.

-Bienvenidos... –dijo Aidou cerrando los ojos y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar-. Kaname los espera arriba.

Seiren, la de cabellera lila, era la más rígida de los cuatro y que tenía entre ojos a cada uno de los advenidos. Ruka le seguía, ardiente por proteger al maldito Kuran...

-Gracias –respondió Cross con un ademán de buena educación.

Las puertas les fueron abiertas y el camino fue guiado por los cuatro nobles, con Aidou a la cabeza. Los otros iban a la zaga.

-Qué apropiado que previo a una reunión en busca de la paz seamos recibidos como fieras peligrosas... –sarcásticamente comentó en voz baja Yagari Toga.

Sin detenerse demasiado en las miradas sombrías de otros pocos vampiros nobles que vigilaban a los humanos cautelosamente desde las esquinas del vestíbulo del palacio, dichos cazadores subieron las escaleras hasta una sala preparada especialmente para conferencias. Estaba lo suficientemente aislada como para que la dama Yuuki no se percatara de la situación, entretanto se seguía preparando para la fiesta de esa noche. Allí dentro aguardaba Kaname Kuran, ataviado en un sobretodo negro que sobresaltaba su aspecto de conde diabólico. Con una sonrisa suave y delgada, los recibió y los invitó a sentarse. Seiren permaneció en la entrada, con las puertas ya cerradas a sus espaldas, y al otro lado del salón se sentó el líder vampiro Sangre Pura, protegido por los tres jóvenes a sus lados; Cain, a la derecha; Aidou y Ruka a la izquierda. Decenas de miradas, todas filosas y carentes de ánimos positivos, surcaron con fuerza el espacio comprendido entre el techo y la mesa larga que sirvió de marco para la junta. Excepto por Cross y Kuran, todos parecían querer matarse y hacían que la reunión pareciera ridícula...

Tras oraciones introductorias de formalidad y salutaciones, se abrió el diálogo. Repasando los hechos ocurridos desde el ataque de Rido Kuran a la Academia Cross tiempo atrás, la muerte del presidente de la Asociación de Vampiros y la disolución del Consejo de Ancianos, Kaname hablaba respetuosamente:

-Debido a lo sucedido, el liderazgo de nuestra sociedad me ha sido conferida, pero naturalmente eso no significa que nuestro estilo de vida y los principios de nuestra raza hayan cambiado. ¿No se encuentra su Asociación en una situación parecida, caballeros? El punto en común de cambio que nos conecta es que ambos bandos hemos removido las frutas podridas con todo esto.

Yagari espetó con los ojos encogidos en la animadversión:

-¡"Frutas podridas" ni lo digas...! Aún estamos demasiado ocupados removiendo las "frutas podridas" que nos dejó el primer gobierno vampírico. La oleada de vampiros corruptos que impactó contra la Academia Cross todavía deja varias marcas, sin mencionar las inenarrables acciones del Conde de la Noche Seta Houki. Sólo bastó con que el Consejo dejara de emitir órdenes a los vampiros de poder, para que estos hicieran lo peor que se les pasó por la cabeza. Ahora hay muertos por doquier y una cazadora de una familia renombrada con la memoria destruida.

Dejando una pausa de incomodidad, Kuran prosiguió:

-Les pido unas profundas disculpas por no poder asistirles con todo eso. Usted bien presenció mis acciones y las de mi amada Yuuki en aras de la señorita Airen semanas atrás... Pero, después de todo, matar vampiros es su trabajo. O, ¿me equivoco? –Hizo alusión a la historia que trataba sobre ambos bandos y dijo: -Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, sus ancestros tuvieron la determinación de poner sus manos en un poder que les fuera suficiente para exterminar vampiros... Así que llegaron tan lejos como para devorar a uno de los ancestros iniciadores de **nuestra** raza para ganarlo.

Yagari contestó sin dilaciones:

-Puedes ser más obvio que eso, Kuran. Podrías decir directamente que debemos hacernos cargo del proceso de exterminio para eximirnos de las culpas de nuestros ancestros.

El líder Sangre Pura divisó las miradas contrarias de los cazadores, caso Kaito, que parecía desafiarlo con los ojos, y optó por bajar el perfil un momento. Entonó una risa discreta y se disculpó:

-Perdón. Mis palabras fueron inapropiadas. –Tomó aire y continuó: -Por nuestra parte creemos que la colaboración con la asociación de cazadores es la mejor alternativa para ambas razas al buscar seguir adelante existiendo juntas, de forma tal que nuestra raza también dará sueño eterno a cualquiera de nuestros iguales que sin ser necesario muestre un trato violento hacia las existencias humanas.

Kaien Cross asintió y juntó las manos a la altura de su barbilla, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Manifestó su posición:

-Bien... En lo que a nosotros respecta, Kaname, la decisión es la de seguir trabajando en conjunto con ustedes por el bien de la coexistencia, en un nivel de cooperación más alto que el que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Y desde ya, a menos que tengamos una razón legítima, la asociación de cazadores no supondrá acciones violentas en sus vidas.

-Mmm... La total y verdadera "coexistencia" como usted la espera, nos queda a un largo camino por delante todavía, puesto que, antes de que pueda convertirse en realidad, todos nosotros, los vampiros, tendríamos que ser capaces de dominar nuestra naturaleza violenta y transformarnos en criaturas diferentes, sinceras y capaces de confiar completamente en el razonamiento y la lógica.

Tras ajustar una serie de detalles en el tema, con algún que otro tenso comentario sobre todo con Yagari y Kaito, más o menos se podía considerar haber llegado a un acuerdo. Un _pacto_, no, pero algo para seguir adelante y que no alzara las armas con tanta facilidad, podría decirse... Supuestamente, según el nuevo dirigente Kuran, no habían surgido noticias referidas a Seta Houki y no había por qué pensar que una guerra entre razas era probable. Incluso Kaname se ofreció a aportar los medios necesarios para ayudar al estado mental de Kira Airen, aunque Kaito contestó con una negativa.

Después de una hora aproximadamente se habían puesto todos de pie y Cross hizo una última pregunta:

-Kaname, hay algo que quiero saber. La manera en que resolviste el problema con el Consejo de Ancianos fue demasiado drástica. ¿Tienes la certeza de que a pesar de eso la población vampírica aceptará que seas su líder, especialmente los otros Sangre Pura?

El hombre de colmillos lo miró de reojo y con una soberbia sonrisa antes de responder tranquilamente:

-En efecto..., supongo que podremos saber la respuesta a esa pregunta si vemos la cantidad de invitados que vendrá a la fiesta de esta noche, ¿no lo cree usted?

Insólitamente, Zero había tenido las fuerzas para invitar a Kira a pasear por el parque de la Academia mientras los alumnos estaban encerrados en sus salones de clase. Ella aceptó sin mostrar vacilación. Había algunas nubes en el cielo, pero cada tanto el sol se asomaba para recaer en su brillante cabellera negra. Sus ojitos parecían dos gigantes gotas de agua. El hombre la siguió desde un paso atrás admirando su silueta que, a los efectos corrosivos del hechizo Oblivion conjurado por el Conde Seta, estaba intacta. Parecía admirar los árboles y el brillo del césped verde claro. Buscó flores y un buen rincón donde tomar asiento. En un silencio pacífico, jugó con los tréboles que salían de la tierra y observó el cantar de los pájaros que vivían por encima de su cabeza. Zero se sentó a su izquierda, cautelosamente tanteando si la chica no estaba incómoda con ello. Después de un rato la notó rara; la miró de reojo y la encontró contemplando la cicatriz de su cuello, esa marca tatuada que le recordaba incesantemente el pasado en el cual Shizuka Hiou lo había mordido para convertirlo en Nivel E. El gesto de ella transmitía curiosidad, mas no una intriga angustiosa. Zero se quedó esperando alguna reacción, la cual, de hecho, ocurrió: Lentamente pero sin miedo, Kira acercó sus dedos al tatuaje y lo rozó con la punta de los dedos. Y entonces, ¡bum! Para la chica, fue como tocar fuego, un chispazo. El chico sintió que de pronto sus instintos pegaban un grito que ensordecía a su cuerpo entero. Se corrió unos centímetros y se sujetó el cuello, temblando por dentro y rogándose a sí mismo calmarse... Y fue extraño; Kira no se había distanciado. Mejor dicho se había quedado asombrada por la situación, aguardando a que su escolta dijera algo.

Zero la miró de reojo, notando su serenidad, y habló en un tono agotado:

-Está bien... No pasa nada.

Ella presionó los labios, como replegándolos ligeramente hacia adentro. Frunció el entrecejo. Faltaban las palabras que seguían... Sólo se quedó a su lado.

Fue más o menos una hora más tarde cuando Kira se puso de pie y dijo su palabra _"do"_ antes de ofrecerle la mano a Zero. Le tomó unos instantes aceptar, pero el caballero obedeció. Claramente, ella lo miraba con clemencia; casi parecía que podía ver el sufrimiento de Zero de manera intermitente. Posiblemente el pasar de los días hubiera madurado en ella la capacidad de observarlo.

Lo mantuvo ligado a su mano. Persiguió a las aves que caminaban entre el pasto y explayó la mirada en el punto más lejano que encontró en ese vasto parque. Posteriormente, sin que se diera cuenta, se fue encimando a un sitio donde tiempo atrás había estado con el varón que la acompañaba... Los árboles se abrían y se erigía un viejo establo de madera. Lo rodeaban las sombras de vegetación tupida y un césped amarillo. Zero se percató de los latidos acelerados en su pecho. Kira se detuvo en seco a unos quince metros de la entrada y analizó el espacio. Luego se volteó hacia Kiryuu y emitió un gemidito sordo. Se miraron por unos segundos y él procedió:

-¿Quieres ir...? Es seguro...

Giró de nuevo y meditó. Acto seguido, avanzó, llevando al cazador detrás. Se situó debajo de la arcada de acceso al establo y contempló a las bestias mansas descansando en sus cubículos. El sol de afuera cada tanto ingresaba atravesando el techo de madera y proyectando haces de luz espaciados. Entonces el varón tomó la iniciativa y guió los pasos de la mujer. Ella se dejó guiar. La acercó hasta el cubículo de Lily, la yegua blanca de Zero, que de hecho había montado en el cumpleaños de Kira... Estaba de espaldas. Él susurró su nombre:

-Lily...

El animal giró la cabeza y lo identificó.

-"L-Lii..." –intentó decir la dama, titubeando-. "L-lii-ri"

-Se dice "Lily". _Lily_ –repitió el chico, mirándola.

-"Lii...ly"

-Sí, así...

Osadamente, la chica sin memorias estiró la mano dentro del cubículo intentando tocar a la yegua. Zero se tensionó. Quiso detenerla, y lo habría hecho si no hubiese sido por la clara tranquilidad del animal que ni se inmutó. Kira se acercó al portoncito del espacio de Lily y se pegó a él, haciendo más fuerza para alcanzarla. La yegua permaneció mirándola hasta que pesadamente giró y aproximó su cabeza. Facilitó el contacto y Kira la acarició con suma ternura. Zero estaba pasmado con la aceptación de su corcel.

-_"Evidentemente..., la recuerda... Lily la recuerda..."_ –el cazador pensó.

El chico le enseñó los demás caballos. Tuvo cuidado con Kion, aquel animal de pelaje gris que una vez había querido agredir a Kira por arrimarse al cubículo donde se hallaba con su potranca marrón. Pero, sin embargo, ninguno de todos los que se hallaban ahí quiso ser reacio o violento con la jovencita.

_-"¿Será... que sienten que es una niña indefensa?"_

Se quedaron hasta que el sol bajó. La chica se despidió de todos los animales y se mostró ansiosa por dibujarlos en sus cuadernos. Al salir del establo, llevó al muchacho de la mano. Éste notó, en el recorrido, que los sapos habían comenzado a salir de sus madrigueras, aunque la joven ni lo había advertido; y si lo hubiese hecho, no habría manifestado temor alguno... Esa parte de ella no existía.

Como era de esperarse, Chou les preparó una merienda. Kira le agradeció a "Hermano-Zero" el paseo que le había brindado durante la tarde. Le devolvió el favor con unas sonrisas cálidas que al cazador ciertamente le recordaron los añorados tiempos en que ella le intentaba decir, con eso, _"te amo"_.

La elegancia plagaba el aire. Música sinfónica ocupaba el fondo de los sonidos. A duras penas cabían todos en el salón del palacio Kuran. Había un cazador en cada esquina. Yagari Toga, Kaito Takamiya, Haniko, el rubio Jinmu, un par de mujeres con cara filosa y varios caballeros más. Si bien estaban para cumplir el protocolo de control dada la concentración de vampiros, parecía sin sentido que luego de una reunión "de paz" ellos hicieran semejante guardia. La expresión de sus ojos manifestaba sed de matanza, y los vampiros que lo advertían, sonreían sutilmente y festejaban la protección que les daba estar todos reunidos bajo la vista de Kaname Kuran, el nuevo líder de la sociedad chupa-sangre.

Curiosamente, al lado de Kaito se hallaba nadie más ni nadie menos que la amiga de Yuuki Kuran, Yori Wakaba. Estaba vestida de gala también, pero ostentando una mirada insegura mientras percibía que era blanco de muchos ojos vampíricos.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el chico junto a ella-. No te pueden hacer nada aquí; saben que estamos observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Está bien... No creo que hicieran nada de todas formas... –respondió la humana.

El público estaba ansioso por contemplar la llegada de los hermanos Kuran al centro del aula. Se llenaban la boca entonando palabras de alabanza hacia ellos, hipócritamente, claro, pues su principal objetivo como vampiros comunes en realidad era tomar el poder de los Sangre Pura. Eso era natural; los nobles necesitaban a los puros, los deseaban más que a cualquier otra presa como los niños humanos o incluso sus personas amadas, eran la más codiciada presa; se postraban ante ellos, esperando, al mismo tiempo, descubrirles un punto débil del cual tomar provecho para asesinarlos y robar su sangre, su poder. Yuuki sabía que se encontraría con muchísimos rostros contrapuestos y palabras de labia, pero lo había digerido. Se sostuvo con firmeza del brazo de su caballero Kaname e inspiró justo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Caminó con él a través de la gente. Kaname era hábil para manejar a los demás vampiros, fuera por medio de la palabra o de los gestos; no parecía perturbado. Ella admiraba eso. Sin embargo, sus ojos marrones no miraban a su hermano solamente; paseaban por el salón buscando una persona en particular. Buscaba ver a Zero. Ignorando las siluetas de todos los otros, de los chupa-sangre y los mayordomos, su vista serpenteó tratando de identificar ojos lilas y cabello gris, un aura triste y familiar. Nada. Se percató de los cazadores que estaban haciendo guardia; el ex profesor Yagari, incluso Kaien Cross, que alcanzó a ver que estaba un piso más arriba, junto a un barandal y hablando con Cain Akatsuki. Pero nada de Zero Kiryuu. ¿Realmente se habría negado a ir a esa fiesta para evitar verla a ella? O, ¿sería por esa chica..., Kira Airen...?

-_"Kira Airen..."_

¿Por primera vez en su vida experimentaba una clase de celos? Nunca había sentido eso en el pasado cuando Ruka Souen acechaba a Kaname con frecuencia.

-_"Yo hice mi elección. Yo hice mi elección. Y esa elección es Kaname"_

Ya perdía la cuenta de cuántas veces se hallaba hablando consigo misma en silencio tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Empero, cuando ya creía que había resuelto el conflicto de su mente ambigua, al final recordaba a la misma joven, cada vez con un sentimiento de más claro desagrado...

-_"Kira Airen ahora es... de Zero... Kira Airen..."_

Lo único que más o menos lograba sacarla de sus cavilaciones eran las voces molestas de los invitados que la rodeaban con halagos falsos. Sonaban casi libidinosos. Era asqueroso.

-¡Oh, Yuuki Kuran...! ¡Haruka y Juri Kuran han dejado para nosotros semejante maravilloso y refinado tesoro...! ¡Nunca habríamos imaginado algo tan fascinante!

Pese al odio, ella sonrió. Respondió con cordialidad, agradeciendo y afirmando ser lo más ubicada posible en todo momento.

Yagari, por su parte, a metros de Kaito, se dirigió a su compañero, contemplando la imagen de Yori caminando dificultosamente entre la gente en dirección a Yuuki Kuran:

-Y, exactamente, ¿qué buscas con esto?

-Que una humana y una princesa Sangre Pura sean amigas es sumamente extraño. Pero creo que la señorita Yuuki es por ahora solamente un cachorro de león. Me parece que Wakaba merece unos momentos con su mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo. Y de todas maneras, si algún vampiro estúpido intentara hacerle algo, no creo que fuese tan terrible para nosotros darnos el gusto de intervenir.

-O sea que a eso ibas... No debemos propiciar situaciones violentas, Kaito.

-Lo sé. Si Zero estuviese aquí, intentaría aprovechar la situación. Todos sabemos que la reunión de paz de hoy no sirve de nada. Es sólo humo.

-Bien. Como quieras. Pero Yori está bajo tu responsabilidad. Zero te matará si le pasa algo.

-... que lo intente.

Los ojos de los vampiros no tardaron en fulgurar un rojo amenazante. Acechaban a la chica con una expresión de hambre que aterraba. Ella sorteó educadamente los obstáculos que le impusieron para no dejarla seguir. Se abrió paso y llegó hasta Yuuki, quien giró a verla en el instante en que sintió su aroma humano. No obstante, no fue abrazarse lo primero que hicieron, pues Yuuki no estaba sola. Y no estaba con Kaname, sino con una mujer de ojos sospechosos. Tenía cabello larguísimo y en forma de ondas rubias. Su tez era pálida y su sonrisa era pequeña. Yori sintió un escalofrío al divisarla. Esa mujer sonrió suavemente cuando visualizó esa cara de miedo...

-¡Y-Yori...! ¡¿Yori? –Yuuki exclamó estupefacta.

-Yuuki... –dijo la humana.

Sara Shirabuki era el nombre de la dama de larga cabellera. Se acercó al oído de Yuuki Kuran y le hizo una pregunta en un tono seductor:

-¿Podría decirme quién es esta apuesta jovencita que luce tan apetecible...?

La princesa Kuran la miró a los ojos y espetó nerviosa:

-Por favor, basta. Ella es una amiga mía.

Sara sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Claro... Discúlpeme, señorita Yuuki. No obstante, confieso que me parece sorprendente que una humana tan frágil tenga la decisión para aparecerse aquí sola. Los apuestos cazadores, ¿la estarán protegiendo de lejos?

Yuuki volvió hacia su amiga. Entre ellas de pronto había surgido la imponente imagen de Kaname. Ella se quedó quieta. Los cazadores estuvieron atentos.

-¿Kaname...?

El hombre habló en voz baja hacia su amante:

-No me parece conveniente que tú y tu amiga se encuentren aquí. Será mejor que hablen en un cuarto aislado de este salón.

-A-Ah..., sí...

Las miradas de Kaname y de Sara se cruzaron.

Aidou Hanabusa apareció de entre la muchedumbre para escoltar a las dos amigas hasta la habitación mencionada.

-Vengan conmigo –ordenó.

Yuuki sonrió hacia su amiga humana y la llevó de la mano, farfullando palabras animosas de reencuentro...

Y antes de que lo perdiera de vista, volteó a ver a Kaname, quien era saludado por Sara con una suave caricia de su mano fría y delicada. Parecía ir a besarlo en la mejilla, por la proximidad de sus rostros. Él miró a Yuuki de reojo cuando sintió que ella lo observaba al irse. El tiempo pareció suspenderse por unos instantes...

- Qué indecoroso de tu parte... –susurró Kaname- aparecerte aquí entre la multitud aún empapada en el olor de tu almuerzo... No deberías desafiar tanto el equilibrio de nuestra sociedad... Mi sociedad.

Sara Shirabuki sonrió sensual.

Seiren, la guardiana personal del líder Kuran se aproximó hasta Cain Akatsuki, que vigilaba desde un pasillo superior, y dio un aviso:

-Akatsuki, no he podido informarle a Kaname. El señor Sangre Pura Ouri ha desaparecido de su habitación especial. Nadie lo ha visto desde hace ya una hora.

El joven Cain miró a Seiren con inquietud. Volvió los ojos al salón, enfocando las figuras de los dos vampiros más poderosos de la fiesta: Kaname y Sara. Sintió que el aire se tensaba.

Le respondió a Seiren:

-Llama a Ruka. Iré a registrar el palacio yo mismo. Cuando puedas, avísale a Kaname.

Kaito también estaba tenso. Algo andaba mal con los vampiros nobles; se movían demasiado.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que los cazadores se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos también.

Después de la cena, Kira Airen le ordenó con su vocecita indefinida que la acompañara hasta su habitación, donde ella, ya ataviada en su camisón celeste, tomó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y se metió en la cama a dibujar los caballos que había visto durante la tarde. Él se sentó en la cama sin hacer contacto con el cuerpo de la chica y respiró tranquilo, sin mirarla demasiado. En su mente repitió "te amo, te amo, te amo"...

Empero, ya no era lo mismo. Ahora, cada vez que lo pensaba, le dolía la cicatriz del cuello. Se asustó.

-_"¿Por qué... me duele?"_

Se llevó un par de dedos a dicha marca y frunció el entrecejo. Eso, sin embargo, Kira lo vio. De pronto hallaron sus miradas encontradas y ella hizo un cambio: Se salió de su capuchón de frazadas y se sentó sobre ellas, junto a Zero, pegada a él. Ese cazador sintió un escalofrío y no entendió nada. La miró desde arriba, aprovechando de su estatura superior, y quiso abrazarla.

-_"¿Por qué te acercas?"_

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la chica le mostró el primer dibujo. Era Lily y junto a ella estaba Zero. Su trazo era ya el de un niño de doce años. Parecía haber progresado años luz desde el primer día de su amnesia.

-Qué lindo, Kira... –Zero la felicitó. Ella de pronto lo miró con una sonrisa clemente.

Otro escalofrío.

-_"No me mires así... No puedo besarte..."_

-_To_ –entonó ella.

El hombre desplegó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿"_To_"?

La mujer había añadido esa palabra a su vocabulario. Regresó a su cuaderno, pasó la hoja y dibujó otro caballo. Zero se estaba muriendo por besarla. Sentía no poder más...

Y, entonces, otro bum. Su corazón latía contra sus oídos; el monstruo que enclaustraba bajo su piel estaba, de un momento a otro, llamando.

"_No..."_

Le latía la cicatriz. Le ardía. Le latía todo el costado izquierdo donde Kira estaba apoyada. Peleó por evitar que ella notara el caos que parecía levantarse dentro de él. Apretó los dientes. Sus ojos lilas estaban abiertos de par en par; luchó por conservar el tono lila de ellos y echar el rojo que quería habitarlos.

"_¿Zero? ¿Tienes sed de nuevo?"_

"_¿Kira?"_

"_Pobrecito... Tendrás que alimentarte de mí..."_

"_¡No!"_

"_Sabes que si lo haces me perderás para siempre"_

"_Tú no eres Kira... Eres el lado sangriento que quiere devorarla"_

"_Tú no sientes amor por Kira; es obsesión"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Es obsesión... porque es la presa que más te gusta"_

Se distrajo cuando la dulce Kira Airen bostezó junto a él. El varón notó que ella miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, enfocando sus ojos hacia la luna... Kiryuu comenzaba a sufrir en carne viva todo lo que le estaba pasando, porque la necesidad de la sangre por la mujer que amaba sólo había sido reprimida por un tiempo. Ahora que ella se acercaba a él de nuevo, lo hiciera como lo hiciera, despertaba su apetencia. No hacía falta mucho para darse cuenta de que, para evitar que esa necesidad fuera en aumento, Zero debía tomar distancia...

Pero era incapaz de soltarla. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, entonces.

Una vez que Kira evidentemente se había dormido, Zero se ocupó de correrla hasta el interior de la cama y arroparla. Era como tocarla después de mil años, pues ahora ella no podía rechazar sus manos. Se vio tentado de besar su mejilla o acariciar su cabello, mas se resistió temiendo caer en algo más indebido... Simplemente se aseguró de que no tuviera frío, tapó la ventana con las cortinas y apagó la luz, dejando una rendija entre la puerta de salida y la pared para que entrara un borde de albor desde el pasillo. Se despidió de ella en silencio.

Y como era de esperarse, lo que hizo después, inmediatamente, fue ir a la enfermería a buscar tabletas de sangre. Había pocas, así que se escabulló al despacho del director Kaien Cross y robó las que había en el primer cajón del escritorio. Se las guardó todas en una bolsita de cuero y marchó a la cocina, donde tomó la primera. Como lo había previsto, estuvo obligado a ingerirla con un vaso de agua, pues las arcadas no lo dejaban tragar bien...

"_No puede ser... Dame tiempo, por favor..."_

Yuuki abrazó con fuerza a su amiga humana, Yori Wakaba. Estaba feliz después de unas cuantas horas de tensión. Intercambiaron oraciones de cariño y añoro. Aidou Hanabusa vigilaba unos metros lejos, en la entrada, cuando recibió el dato de parte de Seiren de que Cain y Ruka habían encontrado a Ouri, el señor Sangre Pura que debía haberse presentado en la fiesta pero que nadie había visto. Aidou había estado al tanto, pero no esperaba con lo que sus dos amigos habían dado... Seiren fue discreta y al chico se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Yuuki notó la extrañeza de la situación. Y no faltó tiempo para que luego sintiera un olor a sangre.

-Sangre... –murmuró ella.

-¿Qué? –Yori reaccionó.

-Se derramó sangre de alguien...

-No entiendo...

-Sólo los vampiros podemos olerlo, Yori, no te preocupes.

-Oh... Siento no poder ayudarte.

Yuuki sabía que Yori era un cordero en tierra de lobos. Tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Las cosas se iban a poner feas. Y, ¿en quién pensó Yuuki...? Le vino a la mente el nombre de Sara Shirabuki. Luego pensó en Kaname.

-Dime, Sara... –él le dijo con suma sutileza-, tú no habrás hecho algo con Ouri, de quien te estabas alimentando antes, o, ¿sí?

La mujer, sin cambiar su tono sensual, le contestó con sombras en los párpados:

-Qué clase de derecho tienes para hacerme esa pregunta tan irrespetuosa, me pregunto... Ouri y yo esamos comprometidos y no nos habíamos visto en algún tiempo... Así que, por supuesto, sería aún más deprimente si nada íntimo hubiera pasado esta noche. A pesar de que él raramente se digna a prestarme algo de atención, como si aún me viese como a una simple niñita...

Lo que Cain y Ruka hallaron en un rincón del palacio fue una huella de polvo con forma humana sobre una mesa. Quien había estado ahí parecía haber sido atado de pies y manos antes de morir, y sobre los rastros polvorientos del cuerpo había una sábana. Las sirvientas que habían visto la escena del crimen se espantaban desde la puerta, observando la inspección de los dos vampiros nobles.

-Kaname debe venir aquí ahora –Cain Akatsuki aseveró con una voz rasposa.

Yuuki intentó seguir el vestigio del olor a sangre, pero Aidou respondió a las órdenes de su amo Kaname y le impidió que merodeara sola. En consecuencia, se los llevó a él y a Yori con ella. Corrió entre paredes ciegas, sólo guiada por su sexto sentido vampírico y temiendo lo peor.

-Está cerca... –dijo luego de unos metros recorridos.

-¡Yuuki, espera! –gritó Aidou. Yori caía tan fuera de lugar en el medio de eso...

La princesa Kuran era una delicada dama corriendo en un valle de sombras asesinas. Claramente la fiesta de esa noche era puros espejismos, porque para que pasara lo que había ocurrido, realmente no había paz alguna. La puerta donde desembocó finalmente estaba entreabierta y se introdujo en el cuarto con sigilo pero determinación. Aidou Hanabusa le volvió a advertir que no lo hiciera, mas ella lo ignoró. Chocó contra la imagen de Kaien Cross, su antiguo padre, encuclillado en el suelo y examinando, en compañía de Jinmu y Kaito Takamiya, el cadáver ensangrentado de una cazadora de cabello corto. En su cuello había dentadas de vampiro. En su pecho, una daga, un arma anti-vampiros, que ella misma se había enterrado. Sus dedos aún envolvían la empuñadura de la cuchilla con fuerza pero se desvanecían convirtiéndose en una densa ceniza, casi un humo negro.

-Yuuki –habló Kaien al divisarla.

-Director... –dijo ella.

-No te acerques, Yuuki; no querrás que tu vestido se ensucie.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí...?

-Mmm... Evidentemente una de nuestros compañeros cazadores ha sido llevada a una condición en la que sólo pudo elegir entre vivir como vampiresa o morir. ¿Ves, Jinmu? Las dentadas son recientes...

-Sí... Y, por supuesto, aquí hay una evidencia clave: sólo los Sangre Pura convierten humanos en vampiros.

Los ojos de Yuuki Kuran se abrieron como platos. Era verdad.

-Qué lamentable... Qué noche lamentable.

-Vete de aquí, princesa Kuran –espetó Kaito, mirándola con odio-. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Es de mi incumbencia porque ha sucedido en el palacio de mi hermano! Yo puedo tomar partido de esto si quiero. Murió alguien inocente, así que-

La voz de Kaname irrumpió en el acto:

-Yuuki. Sal de aquí; no quiero que el olor a esta sangre se impregne en ti. –Se dirigió a su obediente: -Aidou, llévatela.

-A-Ah... Ka-Kaname...

-Me ocuparé de esto a partir de ahora.

-Vamos, princesa –ordenó Aidou, ofreciéndole la mano.

A regañadientes, ella debió aceptar. Kaito Takamiya, aún contemplando el cadáver de su compañera muerta, anunció:

-La farsa de esta fiesta está obviamente terminada, señor Kuran.

Luego de tomar las tabletas de sangre, Zero no podía saber si con eso alcanzaba para poder dormir bien cuando terminara de patrullar. La noche reinaba en su esplendor y la academia estaba en silencio. Kira dormía. Chou dormía. Los estudiantes, también. Los únicos dos en vela eran él y Chigima. Callado por su miedo hacia sí mismo, Kiryuu deambuló por los techos y admiró la explanada del cielo encima de él. Suspiraba tratando de lograr una catarsis parcial, pero su vida no dejaba de ser un asco. Sin embargo, otro día había pasado y él seguía de pie. Suponía que eso era un logro considerable.

Pese a todo ello, estaba tranquilo. No obstante, la paz fue interrumpida por tres disparos de un rifle. Zero giró la mirada hacia allí y se incorporó de la posición de descanso que tenía. Corrió como el viento; parecía un murciélago terrestre. Saltó de techo a techo buscando el origen del ruido, ya empuñando su arma negra y dorada, Eclipse. Un par de minutos después, al aterrizar en el patio central de la Academia, a metros de la fuente de agua donde varias veces había compartido momentos con Kira, encontró lo que perseguía. Detrás de una columna, en uno de los pasillos exteriores, vio a Chigima ataviado en su tapado marrón sosteniendo un rifle de tres caños del que se emanaba un ligero vapor por la temperatura causada por las balas. En las sombras contemplaba los restos de un vampiro Nivel E que se estaba desintegrando. A sus pies estaba tumbada una muleta con la que Chigima había salido a caminar en la noche. Zero se aproximó hasta hallarse a un par de pasos del cadáver humeante. Sin mirar demasiado a Chigima, se quedó embelesado con la figura del humo que desfilaba hacia arriba saliendo de eso que había sido un vampiro... De pronto sintió placer. ¿Placer...? Sí, era placer. El olor a quemado, la imagen cenicienta que resultaba de asesinar a un Nivel E... La mirada del joven cazador no parecía poder salirse del cuadro que tenía delante. Desde ya, Chigima lo notó. Para ese señor era como ver un demonio naciendo.

"_El goce... El goce por la muerte y la destrucción..."_

¿Era sólo placer por ver a un vampiro muerto? O..., ¿era placer por la muerte en general? Al mismo tiempo que el chico se sintió en paz por lo que estaba experimentando, también se inquietó por las razones que se ocultaban detrás de ello.

-_"Me siento... feliz..."_

"_¿Feliz, Zero?"_

Pero reconocía que eso era resultado de una crisis fatal.

El dolor había tergiversado su esencia, su corazón. La venganza, la frialdad; eso era él ahora... Y Kira era la única esperanza que tenía para alcanzar algo de luz que lo hiciera cambiar y que le evitara caer en la muerte que ese odio le sentenciaba. Sólo ella era luz. Luego, él era pura oscuridad.

"_Te está tragando la noche"_

Un vehículo de la Asociación de cazadores atravesó la ruta camino a la Academia. Pasó junto a varios árboles altos, pinos y sombras forestales a gran velocidad. El chofer era un anciano serio. El único pasajero era un joven cazador de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, de labios refinados y extraña belleza. Miraba por la ventanilla del auto, ansioso por llegar a destino y contemplar a una persona en particular. Traía malas noticias. A sus espaldas había estallado el inicio de un conflicto entre razas que no tardaría en absorber más de una vida. Kaito Takamiya venía en camino. Le ganaría al sol y llegaría antes del amanecer...


	8. Noche de Funerales: CRIMEN Y TRAICIÓN

_NOCHE DE FUNERALES: "Crimen Y Traición"_

__El sol empezó a levantarse entre las nubes de la madrugada. Tras haber llorado un par de minutos a modo de sedación, Zero Kiryuu se había quedado dormido sentado en las escalinatas de la puerta principal que daba al edificio donde dormía Kira Airen. Había descansado aproximadamente una media hora antes de que se despertase con el sonido de un motor acercándose hacia él. Abrió los ojos para visualizar un vehículo de la asociación de cazadores que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. No pudo saber quién viajaba adentro hasta que se abrió una de las puertas y salió Kaito. Realmente, Zero no se alegraba ni un poco de verlo tan pronto allí. Sacó un bolso pequeño que traía consigo y le agradeció el traslado al chofer pagándole con unas cuantas monedas doradas. Entonces apuntó los ojos a su compañero cazador y puso en evidencia que no traía información agradable. Zero dejó de lado sus conflictos personales por un momento y comenzó a preocuparse. Kaito caminó hacia él y se saludaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo el chico de cabello platinado sin vueltas.

-Las cosas se pusieron realmente mal...

-Sintetiza.

El advenido suspiró.

-Murieron una cazadora y un señor Sangre Pura.

Los ojos de Kiryuu se abrieron de par en par.

-Mejor dicho, murió un vampiro y asesinaron a una cazadora.

-Maldita sea... –espetó Zero-. Toda la ceremonia que llevaron a cabo..., la reunión, todo... ¡Basura! ¡Esos pedazos de...!

-Ha quedado evidenciado que lo de ayer fueron puras farsas y que el conflicto entre razas se ha acrecentado. Ahora mismo se están velando los restos de la cazadora y se está... **luchando** por organizar el jaleo que hay en el cuartel.

-Encima sin presidente...

-Sí, Zero... –dijo Kaito mirando a su compañero con claras indirectas-. No hay presidente y todo esto es aún más grave de lo que es naturalmente.

El varón del tatuaje en el cuello apartó la vista de Kaito y resopló. El auto de la asociación se estaba marchando.

-Tienes una orden, Zero.

-¿Qué? –reaccionó escéptico.

-Debes ir al cuartel ahora mismo, Zero. Yo vine para informarte, mantener el orden y para asegurarme de que la Academia esté segura en tu ausencia.

-Pero...

-Por Kira no te preocupes. Ella estará bien. Son los cazadores los que te necesitan ahora.

El muchacho quería cualquier otra cosa menos irse lejos de la mujer que amaba... Pero en verdad las circunstancias lo agarraban desprevenido... Ya no podía resistir más. Se puso de espaldas a Kaito mientras se tomaba la frente y pensaba con irritación. Finalmente, luego de varios suspiros de negación, preguntó:

-¿A qué hora?

-A las diez de la mañana.

-¿Están todos allá?

-Sí, más o menos. Hace falta mucha ayuda. Cross y Yagari sobre todo quieren verte.

-... de acuerdo...

-Gracias. Vendrá un coche aproximadamente a las nueve. Irás a bordo del mismo.

Mientras Kaito ingresó al edificio del colegio para instalarse y tomar algo tras una noche estresante, Zero Kiryuu fue derecho a buscar a la señora Chou, quien de hecho ya estaba despierta. Le informó sobre lo sucedido (ella por supuesto sabía sobre la existencia de vampiros, así que podía contarle con tranquilidad) y le pidió que vigilara a Kira. Despertó a Chigima de una siesta breve que estaba tomando justamente a metros de la habitación de su ahijada y le dijo lo mismo. Ese cazador viejo, probando que era un hombre atento sobre muchas cosas, incluso le contestó:

-No te preocupes. Le echaré un ojo a Kaito.

El joven lo miró con un gesto débil y preocupado.

-T-Te agradezco...

-Vuelve pronto.

Acarició la puerta de la recámara de Kira antes de entrar a verla. Se introdujo con sigilo. Entre que la ventana estaba tapada por las cortinas y que aún el sol de afuera no tenía fuerzas, el cuarto era sombrío. La chica, sin embargo, descansaba plácidamente entre las sábanas. La expresión de su cara era pacífica y dulce. Estaba indefensa y ahí, él, mirándola con un deseo imposible de saciar. Primero se quedó parado junto a la cama en silencio. Luego se sentó cerca de ella. Su mano tembló pero aterrizó en el brazo de Kira. Se atrevió a pasear sus dedos unos centímetros.

-Te amo... –susurró con una voz quebradiza.

Perpetuó tres minutos así, como un fantasma triste y se marchó cuando sintió algo moverse en su pecho...

-Volveré rápido...

Abrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol a medida que fuera ascendiendo y dejó el cuarto con la puerta cerrada. La mano con que había tocado a Kira le temblaba. La sujetó con la otra mano y se la pegó a la frente, rogando por paz.

"_Vete"_

Buscó ropa limpia y se dio un baño. Apenas comió una rebanada de pan y tomó un té. Equipado con su revólver negro y dorado, se dirigió a la salida. Ya eran casi las nueve. Kaito estaba en las escalinatas de afuera justamente. Se encontraron y éste le habló:

-¿Listo?

-Sí...

-No te preocupes por este lugar, Zero. Me aseguraré de que no haya problemas. Le pregunté a Ico y me dijo que había habido apariciones de Nivel E en los últimos días, ¿no?

-No lo llames Ico; no le gusta. Dile por el apellido.

-De acuerdo. Pero es verdad que han aparecido vampiros...

-Sí. De todos modos volveré lo antes que pueda.

-Lo imaginé. No obstante –agregó, poniéndose de pie al oír un motor distante-, deberías considerar que quizás eso te resulte un poco difícil de lograr. Los cazadores están listos para exigirte participación cien por ciento activa.

Apuntaron los ojos hacia el auto que llegó. Sin ánimos de despedirse, Kiryuu avanzó hacia el vehículo, pero se clavó en seco cuando divisó la pasajera que bajó de los asientos de atrás.

-¡¿Wakaba? –gritó el muchacho.

-Ze-Zero...

Giró en dirección a Kaito, furioso.

-¡Kaito! ¡¿Qué rayos ha sucedido con ella? ¡No me digas que viene de esa fiesta...!

-Tranquilízate, Zero –ordenó el otro varón, cruzado de brazos-. Llevé a Yori a la celebración de los vampiros para que pudiera ponerse en contacto con su amiga. Ya sabes, Yuuki Kuran.

-¡Sé **exactamente** de lo que hablas! ¡La pusiste en peligro! ¡Buscabas propiciar una situación en la que pudieras hacer de héroe y matar vampiros!

-No soy estúpido, Zero. La llevé porque estaba seguro de que nada le pasaría. Ya ves, incluso con lo que ocurrió, ella está intacta.

El hombre de melena plateada apretó los dientes. Lo quería matar. Y, ¿si le hubiese pasado algo a Yori? Habría sido toda su culpa... Los cazadores deben velar por la vida de los humanos.

Dejó de mirar a Kaito. Se volteó hacia el coche y caminó a la puerta para ingresar en él. A Yori ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Le dio una última orden antes de meterse. Sus ojos echaban ira.

-Protege a los estudiantes. Voy a volver muy pronto.

El camino al cuartel estuvo plagado de incertidumbre. Kaito había representado una amenaza para una vida humana. La Asociación le tiraba de los pelos para obligarlo a cumplir con su papel de cazador y odiaba eso...

-Kira... –farfullaba, extrañándola.

Y los malditos vampiros... Malditas escorias... Se habían llevado la existencia de una cazadora. Les importaba un bledo la convivencia entre especies; querían el poder e iban a perseguir a los humanos hasta lograr la dominación absoluta. Había que matarlos a todos.

"_No odies tanto..."_

Una voz hablaba.

"_Los vampiros son los únicos responsables de tu dolor"_

Y otra voz, también...

"_Eres tan capaz de amar... No elijas odiar con tanta fuerza"_

"_Se llevaron a tu padre..."_

"_Di 'te amo'"_

"_A tu madre..."_

"_Zero..."_

"_A tu hermano..."_

"_Ichiru te ama..."_

"_A Kira..."_

"_Yo te amo"_

"_Se llevaron tu humanidad..."_

"_Eres humano para mí"_

"_Te convirtieron en una escoria; en un Nivel E"_

"_Sólo me importa tu corazón"_

"_La venganza es lo único que te queda y lo sabes"_

Suspiró sumido en un caos interno que a duras penas podía concebir. Se rascó la frente y miró por la ventana. Faltaba poco para llegar. Tenía ganas de ver a su maestro Yagari.

Cuando los cazadores vieron al joven de tapado verde militar y cabello gris entrar por el pasillo principal del cuartel, se sintieron aliviados. Él, todo lo contrario. Si tan sólo no lo vieran de esa manera tan desesperada... Sí, había matado a Rido Kuran..., pero no era un dios, maldita sea. Ya venían las preguntas, las órdenes, los pedidos... Y Kaito estaba con Kira.

Jinmu se acercó primero. Lo saludó con una mano en el hombro y le ofreció detalles de lo sucedido la noche previa.

-Kaito me dijo que murieron tanto una cazadora como un Sangre Pura...

-Sí. El señor de la familia Ouri y Mikito Sheru –explicó Jinmu, el rubio.

-¿Sheru? –exclamó Zero-. Maldita sea... Era muy buena.

-Sí... Hay más de uno con ganas de llorar por acá.

-Circunstancias –solicitó el muchacho.

-Mikito estaba patrullando en los pasillos colindantes al salón principal donde estaba la gente. No nos preocupamos por ir a buscarla luego de un rato; iba armada. –A medida que los dos cazadores avanzaron por el pasadizo principal, los presentes no le podían quitar la mirada de encima a Zero. Se oían murmullos por doquier. –Los vampiros recibieron la notificación de que Ouri estaba desaparecido más o menos al mismo tiempo que algo empezó a oler mal para nosotros. Por eso, comenzamos a registrar que todos los cazadores estuviéramos asegurados y notamos que Mikito no estaba. La buscamos hasta descubrir su cadáver en una habitación común. A Ouri..., o mejor dicho, las cenizas del Sangre Pura Ouri, las hallaron en otro lado, en un ala más escondida del palacio. Las cenizas aparentemente marcaban que murió sobre una mesa con los brazos y piernas extendidos en forma de equis. Lo encontraron Cain Akatsuki y Ruka Souen. A Mikito la encontró Cross. Yo vi el cadáver, junto con Kaito. Tenía marcas de una mordida en el cuello y se había suicidado con su navaja anti-vampiros. No alcanzó a transformarse.

Zero no dijo nada. La oscuridad oscilaba sobre sus ojos.

-Yuuki Kuran olfateó la sangre de Mikito y apareció cuando estábamos examinando el cuerpo. Kaito la echó con bastante desdén.

-No me interesa –el chico contestó sin dilación.

-Está bien... Igual, Kaname Kuran también se aseguró de que se marchase.

-Los Sangre Pura son los sospechosos.

-Eso, desde ya. Si Mikito se suicidó porque estaba transformándose, que es lo único que tiene sentido-

-¿Están seguros de que se suicidó y de que no fue asesinada directamente?

-Tenía su propia navaja clavada en el pecho y sus dedos estaban aferrados a la empuñadura.

-Ah... Bueno.

-La cuestión es que no haya habido alguien más involucrado.

-¿No detuvieron a los Sangre Pura?

-¿Cómo quieres? ¿Luego de una reunión de paz?

-Que no significa nada.

Zero comenzó a deslizar los ojos por los rostros de los presentes que no dejaban de esperar liderazgo por parte de él.

-Los únicos Sangre Pura que estaban en la fiesta además de Ouri eran Sara Shirabuki y los Kuran.

-Entonces ellos tres son los principales sospechosos. Quien sea el verdadero culpable nos guiará al cómplice que haya habido, si lo hay.

-¿Suena como que quieres empezar una investigación...?

El chico contuvo un suspiro de desagrado.

Pronto se hizo visible la imagen de Toga Yagari, quien trataba de organizar a unos cazadores histéricos. Despachó a estos y se acercó para saludar a su alumno.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí, Zero.

-¿Muy mal está todo? –preguntó el chico.

-Los cazadores quieren atacar a la sociedad vampírica. Les importa un comino la reunión de ayer. Y sin administración, hay una sensación de anarquía que no ayuda.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

Se veía a Cross unos metros más adelante. Hablaba con los cazadores de mayor fama.

-No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. Lo que pasó exige una respuesta.

-Pero tanto de parte de los cazadores como de los vampiros –notó Zero-. Las víctimas son de ambas sociedades. ¿Creen que el asesinato fue algo explícitamente dirigido a nosotros?

-No podemos arriesgarnos a pecar de inocencia. Si así fue, quedarnos quietos podría ser fatal.

-Por eso, al mismo tiempo tenemos que fortalecernos de alguna forma –añadió Jinmu.

-¿Qué tienen en mente? –consultó el muchacho.

-Un presidente cuanto antes.

-No me mires a mí, Jinmu. Basta.

-Mira, no quiero perturbarte, pero-

-No vine aquí para presidir a la Asociación –declaró firmemente-. Vine para ayudar, como se me fue solicitado en estas circunstancias. Pero si me llamaron para dirigirlos, olvídenlo.

-No te sulfures, Zero –intervino Yagari-. Si puedes ayudarnos, sería estupendo.

-Bueno, díganme cómo.

-Para empezar, tenemos que poner un freno a los ataques contra los humanos. En la ciudad últimamente las cosas han estado complicadas. La academia Cross fue atacada también, ¿verdad?

-Sí... No mucho, pero día por medio sí, aparece algún Nivel E.

-Bueno, hay que organizar patrullas que se encarguen de los ataques. ¿A ti te gustaría?

-Está bien.

-Qué poco entusiasmo –exclamó un cazador que hacía tiempo que no veía a Zero Kiryuu. Vino por detrás de Jinmu y se apoyó con las manos sobre los dos hombros del chico de cabello gris. Su nombre era Aliam Fushimoto y tenía cabello negro que apenas se notaba a partir de estar rapado. Tenía un poco de barba y ojos carismáticos. Con una sonrisa, siguió hablando hacia el muchacho, que lo miró por encima de su hombro: -Para algo que deberías hacer tan feliz, pareces algo deprimido.

-Hola, Aliam.

-Vaya, ¿hay alguien ahí? –lo molestó, golpeando con los nudillos contra su sien y hablando fuerte contra su oído joven-. ¿Te robaron el alma o algo así?

Zero no lo miró. Aliam resultaba molesto como un moscardón, pero no valía la pena contestarle o incluso pensar que eso que decía tenía una mala intención. Convengamos que Aliam había sido fastidioso desde siempre.

Yagari intervino, no obstante, preocupado por el humor de su alumno:

-Aliam, Zero ha tenido algunas bajas. No lo irrites.

-Sí, sí, ya sé lo de Kira Airen. –El chico le prestó atención, aunque ciertamente con un gesto que atemorizaba. –Pero, ¿sabes qué, Kiryuu? Nunca se sabe.

-Aliam... –el joven quiso empezar, cerrando los ojos con un vestigio de tedio.

-No, no. A ver, ¿no te gustaría canalizar un poco tu furia mientras lo de tu novia se resuelve? ¡Ven a matar chupa-sangres conmigo!

-La idea no es promover una matanza sangrienta –Yagari aclaró-. Es cuestión de proteger vidas humanas inocentes.

-Ya, bueno... Como sea. Pero no seas un zombi, chico, que eres un soldadito con mucho potencial como para perder la vida en semejante parquedad. ¿No te parece?

"_¿'Mientras lo de tu novia se resuelve...'?"_

Un silencio extraño se levantó entre los cuatro. Fue sólo cortado por Kaien Cross, quien con su porte transmitía control y algo de tranquilidad al cuartel. Se aproximó a la reunión y les propuso pasar a una sala más privada, lejos de las miradas insistentes de los cazadores que daban vueltas tratando de contemplar un poco más de Kiryuu. Aliam de hecho estaba de paso, no se iba a quedar hablando con esos cuatro que representaban el puñado de mayor prestigio dentro de la Asociación, pero dejó en claro que se ofrecía a ayudar a Zero en las patrullas. Se sentaron los cuatro alrededor de una mesa que tenía una bebida caliente. El chico no bebió. Cross tomó la palabra, quitándose los anteojos por un momento y frotándose el entrecejo con dos dedos:

-Acaba de llegar el informe de los investigadores que registraron el palacio. La conclusión de la muerte del Sangre Pura Ouri es que él provocó su propia muerte transformando a Mikito Sheru en un vampiro para que ella le atajase el golpe que habría de matarlo, ya que él, como vampiro, no podría manipulear su arma anti-vampiros y suicidarse*. Pasado eso, Mikito terminó con su propia vida.

-¿Eso es? –reaccionó Jinmu.

-Sí.

-No tiene mucho sentido –Yagari terció-. Si todo hubiese sido para lograr un suicidio, ¿por qué habría elegido terminar todo justo en la noche de ayer? Justo en la fiesta... Y, ¿por qué tendría que llevarse la vida de una inocente con él? Perfectamente se pudo haber pensado también que algún vampiro en particular había querido matar a Ouri a través de la manipulación de Mikito.

-Claro... –continuó Jinmu- ¡Qué sencillo! Con eso se descarta que los demás Sangre Pura hayan tenido alguna participación. Kaname de seguro metió mano.

-Puede ser –dijo Cross-. Por eso no podemos quedarnos con esto. Hay que investigar por nuestra cuenta. Y creo que siguiendo el rastro violento de los vampiros es la mejor manera. Hay ataques casi todos los días. Y la conducta de Kaname nos indicará cosas también. Zero, ¿tú qué piensas?

Miraron todos al chico, quien se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Creo que lo que pasó anoche es una declaración de guerra. A nadie le interesa la paz; por eso murieron dos personas de razas diferentes.

-O sea que, ¿para ti hubo humanos y vampiros involucrados?

-No me interesa especular sobre quiénes estuvieron involucrados. Sólo me parece obvio que hubo un vampiro que mordió a Mikito. Y ese vampiro debió haber sido un Sangre Pura; de otra manera, ella no se habría quitado la vida. Ser mordido por un vampiro común no justifica matarse; a más de uno nos ha pasado. Yo sólo me quiero limitar a eso.

-Pero hablas de guerra... y no se ignoró que hubiese sido un Sangre Pura quien mordió a Mikito –dijo Kaien Cross.

-Primero, creo que esta situación va a desembocar en un enfrentamiento serio. Por eso me parece bien proteger a la gente que representamos. Los ciudadanos humanos no deben pagar por esto. Porque lo que se esté caldeando en la cúpula de la sociedad vampírica está lejos de nuestro alcance como para intentar controlarlos y prevenir alguna acción, pero a los pueblerinos los podemos resguardar. Por otro lado, diría, respetando las conclusiones de la investigación, que no era necesario para Ouri-Sama transformar a Mikito para lograr que lo matara. Podía instigarla de otras formas; desde provocaciones directas hasta incluso manipulación mental mediante sus poderes mentales. ¿Para qué la transformaría? Yagari mismo lo dijo: ¿qué necesidad tenía? ¿Justo ayer...? "Porque tenía a su disposición más que suficientes cazadores que podían asesinarlo"... Sí, claro, como si no pudiese él mismo ponerse en contacto con un cazador en cualquier día del año. No nos molesta matar vampiros; ¿qué problema habría?

Los tres que escuchaban a Zero sentían latir en él el espíritu de un líder que, aún así, se rehusaba a tomar mucho partido del conflicto que tomaba carrera delante de ellos. Sus palabras tenían peso y contagiaban la sospecha de que los Sangre Pura de la fiesta eran un peligro explícito. Más allá de que él odiara a los Kuran, sus planteos eran fuertes y difíciles de refutar. De hecho, desde los tiempos antiguos habían sido siempre los vampiros los que atacaban primero para devorar a los humanos. No perdía la lógica que aún en el presente los muy bastardos siguieran empecinados en pisotear a la especie humana y comer sus vidas para recabar poder.

-Los sucesos que están por darse serán determinantes –aseguró Kaien Cross-. Mi propuesta hasta el momento es reforzar nuestras defensas y aguardar a la próxima movida de los vampiros, poniendo bajo resguardo a los humanos, tal y como Zero ha dicho.

-Está bien –dijo Yagari-, pero, ¿qué hacemos con la dirección de la Asociación? No podemos seguir así; nosotros tres tenemos facilidad para orientar al cuartel, pero es algo temporal que debe formalizarse con un presidente.

-Zero –volvió Cross-, ¿por qué te niegas a ser nuestro líder? No tienes por qué abandonar a Kira para ayudarnos aquí.

El chico cerró los ojos al tiempo que llenó sus pulmones de aire pesado. Luego dio respuesta en un tono áspero:

-¿Realmente necesitan que lo explique? No me hagan perder el tiempo.

Jinmu agregó:

-No estarían todos insistiendo con esto si no fuera que tienes claramente el poder para presidirnos y el respeto de quienes lo requieren. Puedes, si no, designar a un vicepresidente que te ayude mientras estés con Kira protegiendo la Academia.

-Kaito podría ayudarte –el tuerto Yagari pensó en voz alta-. Que se turnen, por ejemplo; mientras tú estás allá, él puede cubrirte aquí y al revés.

Los ojos de Zero de pronto se ensombrecieron. El nombre de Kaito le sonó mal. Además, no hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de que él sería más requerido en el cuartel que su ex compañero de la juventud, con lo cual... ¿Kaito estaría cada vez más tiempo con Kira?

-¿No es que... –comenzó el chico- los cazadores debemos velar por la seguridad de la gente de nuestra especie?

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Jinmu preguntó.

-Kaito llevó a Yori Wakaba a la ceremonia de los vampiros anoche y, ¿ustedes piensan que es un buen candidato para conducirnos?

-Sí... Eso estuvo mal, aunque no sé si es motivo para que sospeches de él, o, ¿sí? –Cross afirmó-. La llevó para que se encontrara con Yuuki luego de tanto tiempo.

-A ustedes debería importarles un comino las razones que haya tenido –Zero contestó, algo cabreado-. Yori estuvo en peligro ahí y eso tendría que estar por sobre cualquier justificación.

-No te sulfures, Zero –su maestro le ordenó suavemente-. Kaito es cazador, no un traidor. Detesta a los vampiros tanto como tú y lo sabes. No tienes por qué cooperar con él; fue sólo una idea mía, pero evidentemente me equivoqué. Perdón...

El muchacho corrió la cara a un lado. Era muy fácil para él encontrar enemigos. Se tomó un minuto para respirar tranquilo y pensar lo que quería decir. Se levantó, entretanto, y no miró a sus colegas. En cambio, dirigió, a través del vidrio de las ventanas del despacho donde se encontraban, su vista a la gente que los rodeaba.

Posteriormente, consultó:

-¿Cuántos cazadores pueden servir en el cuartel?

Los otros tres se miraron un momento. Cross respondió intrigado:

-Somos ciento dieciséis con Kaito y contigo.

Zero bajó la barbilla y pensó.

-Y, ¿los demás? Tenemos espacio para muchos más.

-Producto del caos surgido de la falta de presidencia, hemos perdido cerca de cincuenta que se han disgregado por las ciudades colindantes. Los colaboradores de siempre, que han acudido aquí bajo circunstancias extraordinarias, aún están afuera, incluso hay once en países del exterior. Por supuesto, estoy hablando de todos los miembros que corresponden a esta provincia.

-Dejen a esos once en paz. No obstante, hay que recuperar a esos cincuenta y pico y reclutar nuevos miembros. Hay fuerzas que nos apoyan desde la sombras sin nombre ni títulos oficiales pero que tienen aptitudes para servirnos bien. Deberíamos organizar una pequeña escuadra que se dedique a rastrearlos y entrevistarlos para ingresarlos en la Asociación. Si hace falta pagarles, que así sea, es lo que pienso.

-Y, ¿quieres otra patrulla que viaje por las ciudades vecinas buscando a los que se han ido? –preguntó Jinmu.

-Sí, sería bueno, pero mejor aún si se trata de varias escuadras pequeñas que puedan completar la tarea en menos tiempo. Dada la peligrosidad de las acciones de los vampiros y la poca información que tenemos disponible sobre lo acontecido ayer, lo mejor es que atemos los cabos sueltos cuanto antes. Si les parece bien mi idea, ustedes pueden perfectamente seleccionar a los cazadores para las escuadras y proporcionarles una ruta ágil para dar con nuestros antiguos colegas.

-Bien –Cross asintió-. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué sucede con nuestra administración?

-Creo que la Asociación puede sobrevivir con una dirección conformada por cuatro o cinco personas por ahora, ¿o no? –Zero respondió, volteando hacia su padre postizo y con una mirada de molestia.

Los tres hombres decidieron dejar de irritarlo con el tema.

-Lo que ofrezco luego de esta idea es aportar un cierto grado de ayuda a las misiones de exploración y prevención en la ciudad. No quiero que más humanos sean víctimas de esta basura de los vampiros. No quiero tener poder ni nada por el estilo. Sólo me interesa vencer la amenaza de los vampiros y proteger a los que son inocentes.

Estaba claro. Aunque él continuara con las garras afuera y negando su potencial de liderazgo, era obvio que le correspondía ser la cabeza de la asociación de cazadores. Únicamente quedaba esperar que con el tiempo se fuera entregando a la posibilidad de serlo y aceptando que ya no era un cazador más sino un hombre con un don heterogéneo. Por tanto, Yagari, Cross y Jinmu se repartieron tareas y procedieron a obedecer las palabras del joven, quien aclaró una cosa más:

-Eso sí: van a hacer falta armas si ganamos más integrantes. Díganle a Aliam que contacte a los hermanos Nishigata* y traiga nuevos repuestos y herramientas. Nos harán falta. Aliam de seguro estará feliz con ocuparse de eso. Además, los conoce de toda la vida; podrá conseguir mejores precios. Lo mismo hagan con los víveres y con medicamentos. No tengo que revisar el depósito para percatarme de que aquí no debe haber nada.

Kaien dedujo en un tono de voz inclemente:

-Estás tratando de organizar todo para la guerra.

-Eso mismo estoy haciendo. Y quien lo niegue, Cross, no creo que se enfrente a una situación recomendable.

Después de esa serie de directrices de parte de Zero, los tres caballeros procedieron por su lado a organizar el cuartel en base a eso. Comunicaron de a poco que el chico estaba con ellos para luchar pero no todavía para dirigirlos. Él, por otra parte, se ocupó de una cuestión antes que nada y buscó que alguien le explicara cómo se encontraba Riten, el cazador que había sido gravemente herido durante el operativo de Seta Houki cuando Kira huía hacía días y días atrás... Por desgracia, el coma de Riten era persistente, aunque no se hubiera llevado aún su vida. Estaba aislado en una sala especial, atendido por médicos que no lo dejaban solo. Zero le hizo una breve visita y lo miró con esperanzas, ilusionado con que pudiese algún día despertar y así recibir de él el agradecimiento que se merecía por haber ayudado en aquella misión contra el, asesino, Conde Seta.

Posteriormente, salió, invitado por una cazadora, a observar el estado de las calles de la ciudad. Ambos fueron armados y platicaron en voz baja mientras salieron del cuartel hacia el camino que llevaba al pueblo.

-Es un alivio ver tu carita bonita por aquí, chico –le dijo ella.

Se llamaba Naru Sukimo. Era alta, de cabellera larga y castaña, con ojos negros grandes. Su modo de caminar era elegante y balanceado. Su voz, igual. Por su edad, podría perfectamente ser la madre de Zero. De hecho, ésta y Naru se conocían en el pasado, por lo que ella le tenía un cierto cariño al joven Kiryuu.

-Gracias, Naru. ¿Cómo has estado tú con todo este jaleo de la Asociación?

-Y... Lo llevo, ¿qué te puedo decir? –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa resignada-. Realmente necesitamos un líder poderoso que nos guíe. Ahora las cosas están más complicadas que antes...

-No me mires a mí. Ya me tienen harto.

-¡Heeeee...! –exclamó, aplastándole el costado de la cara con una mano-. ¡Tranquilo, bombón! No por nada todos te miran, eh.

-¡Ya lo dejé claro! ¡Tengo otra prioridad!

-Mmm... ¿Será esa jovencita, mmm...? –inquirió, levantando las cejas y replegando los labios.

-Sí, Naru.

-Qué raro que te encadenes a un dolor tan grande.

-¿Qué?

-Si sabes que el hechizo Oblivion no tiene cura... –dijo, inclemente, sin mirarlo.

Zero hizo silencio antes de responder. Se sintió acongojado por la posibilidad de que esas palabras fueran ciertas. Naru no se destacaba precisamente por ser muy delicada al decir las cosas...

-Algún día... Tengo que estar para cuando me necesite.

-Aquí hay unos cuantos que te necesitan, sabes.

-Es mi vida.

-Pero qué triste.

Él suspiró, desganado. No recordaba haberse sentido bien alguna vez que hubiese charlado con ella. Parecía que siempre buscaba la manera más eficaz de perturbar a los demás.

Cambió de tema:

-¿Cómo está Omashu?

-Loco.

-No, en serio, Naru, ¿cómo está?

-¡De verdad! ¡Si hay que mantenerlo vigilado para que no salga a la noche a causar masacres en las calles...!

-Algunos vampiros lo tienen merecido, de todas formas.

-No es inteligente –replicó la dama-. Omashu está cegado por el odio y se ha salido de control. No conviene que arme escándalos. No por ahora.

-No se halló nada sobre la muerte de Yoken, entonces...

-Nada. Por un momento se pensó que teníamos en las manos a algunos de los asesinos, pero de un momento a otro se nos fueron las pistas y la investigación se hundió lo suficiente como para perderlos.

-Maldita sea... Lo peor es que fue en vano... porque Kira ahora está...

-Estaría muerta si no los hubieran ayudado –fue lo que espetó sin vueltas.

El chico se detuvo ahí. Naru aprovechó para echarle un vistazo al escenario, rodeando el espacio con su mirada oscura. No había peligro concreto, pero la ciudad no era segura. Había dos especies, totalmente opuestas, viviendo en la misma dimensión, con sólo unas horas de distancia. Los depredadores salían de noche; las presas, de día.

-Están por aquí –dijo la mujer con la mirada enfocada en las sombras proyectadas en los callejones y en las alturas de los tejados de las casas más altas.

-Nunca han dejado de estarlo –Zero dictaminó.

-Ya les va a llegar la hora... Tú, sereno. Un titán como tú debe mantener el equilibrio.

-Me recuerdas a Kira hablando así... –de pronto soltó el joven.

-¿Eh? –reaccionó la cazadora.

Tras una pausa débil, él explicó:

-Ella siempre me ha tratado como si fuera un héroe... –Añadió una sonrisa para decir: -Me molestaba...

Naru lo miró en silencio. Suspiró. Toqueteando su pistola, guardada en el bolsillo especial de su saco marrón, dijo hacia el cielo gris:

-Tu voz se vuelve opaca cuando entonas su nombre... Y al mismo tiempo, parece que es la única palabra que tiene sentido para ti. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Zero comenzó a sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta. Cerró los puños y dirigió a ese punto todo su dolor y toda su furia a fin de evitar que sus ojos lacrimosos manifestaran el sufrimiento.

-No puedes traerla a aquí, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no –contestó el chico-. Necesita estar tranquila... En este momento tiene la mentalidad de una niña.

-Qué cruel. Semejante mujer, como dicen, y ahora, reducida a una simple forma de vida inconsciente... Y qué lástima que te haya arrastrado a ti también.

A veces daba ganas de golpear a Naru para que dejara de decir cosas tan poco reconfortantes. Zero mantuvo la calma y, en cambio, habiéndose tomado un minuto para respirar profundamente, declaró con una firmeza inquebrantable:

-Yo elegí ser arrastrado por ella.

La cazadora de los ojos sombríos dejó de conversar. Se dedicaron a vigilar un poco más la ciudad hasta que la luz del firmamento indicó que el atardecer estaba pronto a caer. Sin volver al cuartel para despedirse de sus colegas, Zero Kiryuu decidió regresar a la academia Cross a pie. Tardaría un buen rato más, pero no tenía dinero para un taxi ni quería pedirles el favor a los cazadores.

Ansioso por ver el rostro de la chica que amaba, aceleró el paso cuando se hizo visible la gran puerta frontal del colegio. Estaba algo sudado en las sienes debido a la larga caminata desde el pueblo, pero poco le importaba. Sólo quería ver los ojos azules de Kira. Ingresó al vestíbulo. Había silencio. Se acercó a la cocina, y nada. Con un tono un poco desesperado que ciertamente lo dejó sorprendido, llamó a Chou y luego a Chigima. Se frotó la frente, corriéndose parte de la transpiración, y posteriormente buscó en dirección a los cuartos. Si bien la habitación de Kira, a la que ingresó con cautela, estaba vacía, el cazador de mirada naranja hizo presencia para hablarle al triste muchacho:

-Hola, Zero. Qué bueno que volviste ya...

-Chigima... ¿Dónde está Kira?

-En la sala de estar, con Kaito.

La frase entera pareció hundírsele en la cabeza. Le daba náuseas pensar en esos dos nombres juntos... _"Kira y Kaito"_.

-Gracias –fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a pasos agigantados a allá.

Habían colocado almohadones en el piso. En la mesita ratona del medio del living había dos vasos junto a una jarra con agua y limón frío. Y después, tijeras, retazos de telas de colores, diversos rollos de hilo, un frasquito pequeño con semillas de alpiste y una bolsa rellenada con algo que parecía algodón o felpa. Chou estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta de entrada, leyendo un libro. Kaito y Kira estaban cosiendo. Él le enseñaba a ella.

La señora lo saludó alegremente al chico de cabello platinado:

-¡Zero! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, muchacho! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te ves cansado...

-Hola, Chou... –respondió-. Sí, lo estoy, un poco. Pero no importa. –Su vista se dirigió a su amada, quien, al divisarlo, se puso de pie y corrió a él. Zero se quedó paralizado al entender que realmente ella estaba moviéndose de tal manera. Lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y le sonrió, exclamando:

-¡Hermano-Zero!

No lo abrazó, pero se quedó esperando un gesto de afecto. Kaito Takamiya observaba lo que ocurría, desde el piso, sentado sobre los cojines. Tenía una camisa blanca sin corbata, algo desabotonada en la parte del cuello; unos pantalones negros y unas medias oscuras. Su cabello castaño combinaba bien con el atuendo. Por un momento las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron. Zero volvió hacia Kira y le habló con una sonrisa pequeña y suave:

-Ya volví, Kira. Estoy aquí.

Como expresión de amor, le acarició el cabello, tomando un par de mechones que colgaban junto a su cara de ángel. Ella tenía el lazo rojo colocado en forma de bincha, con un moño. Kira Airen cerró los ojos y esbozó otra sonrisa. Entonces regresó al piso con Kaito, quien saludó finalmente al advenido:

-Hola de nuevo, Zero.

Éste no contestó.

La chica tomó entre sus manos algo que lucía como un muñeco humano hecho con trapitos. Tenía dos botones en la cabeza a modo de ojos. Kiryuu no comprendió, a lo cual el nuevo cazador le explicó:

-Le he estado enseñando a coser y a armar muñecos de trapo. Creo que le gusta mucho. O, ¿no, Kira?

La mujer miró con rubor en las mejillas a su instructor y le respondió con dulzura:

-Síp.

Zero estaba inquieto. Sabía muy bien por qué.

Chou intervino para ofrecerle otra silla. Tomó asiento junto a ella y hablaron en voz baja acerca del día que él había tenido. Le dijo que se estaba formando una serie de acciones en el cuartel para prevenir la contraofensiva de los vampiros, en especial de los Sangre Pura Kuran. Le pidió que tuviese cuidado de noche, pues los Nivel E estaban poniéndose cada vez más violentos y resistentes al orden. Contó que por el momento podía rechazar las exigencias de los cazadores a ser presidente, aunque lo tenían cansado. Chou puso de manifiesto su opinión:

-Pero, ¿no sería bueno que tú fueras presidente? Eres muy fuerte y sabes mucho sobre esto... No veo por qué sería malo. Al contrario, ser presidente, ¿no te daría más herramientas?

-No me interesa, Chou. Ése es el punto. Si algún vampiro, sea de la clase que sea, intenta agredir a las personas que me importan, reaccionaré como se me dé la gana. Estaré en mi derecho. Mientras tanto, ¿qué me cambia a mí lo que suceda con la Asociación? Que ellos hagan lo que quieran.

Sin embargo, Kaito, que escuchaba atentamente la charla, terció:

-Pero eres miembro de la Asociación, Zero. Ignorar lo que suceda con ella es irresponsable.

Tensión.

Chou trató de distender lo que de pronto había echado raíces...:

-Joven Takamiya, Zero no está perjudicando a nadie. Hay muchos más cazadores fuertes como él. No tiene una responsabilidad por la cual deba ser presidente si se lo ordenan. Él contribuye de la manera que quiere, pero lo hace, al fin de cuentas. ¿Cree en verdad que es censurable? Pienso que podría presidir, pero-

-Lo de la presidencia es otra cosa –Kaito la interrumpió-. Es obvio por qué no quiere. Pero yo estoy hablando de su indiferencia de cara a las vidas de nuestros colegas.

-¿Estás diciendo que me da lo mismo si un cazador como nosotros muere o vive? –espetó Zero.

-Me parece que está claro que mucho no te importa.

La mirada de Zero comenzó a tornarse un tanto inestable. Lo provocaban, y a viva voz, en el lugar que había sido su casa desde hacía años.

-Kaito, ¿por qué mejor no-? –empezó, sólo para ser interrumpido por la hermosa Kira, que llamó al varón a su lado, enseñándole el muñequito.

-¡Kaito! ¡To...! ¡Mira!

Kiryuu estaba estupefacto. Antes que nada, por el entusiasmo que ella mostraba hacia un hombre que no era él. Luego, por lo que había dicho.

-¿"Mira"? ¿No es el primer verbo que dice?

El cazador de mirada marrón tomó la obra de arte de la muchacha y lo examinó en busca de errores para corregir. Entretanto se ocupó de eso, sin mirarlo le contestó a su colega:

-Uno de los primeros. La consigna es hablarle mucho. Sólo así se puede aprender. Es, por otro lado, la manera en que todos logramos comunicarnos; el cerebro toma muestras del lenguaje y ejecuta inducciones para elaborar reglas. Sin muestras lingüísticas, no se puede.

Después de evaluar el muñeco, le dio un par de indicaciones a la chica para que le hiciera unos últimos retoques. Para eso, él guió sus manos y la ayudó, sobre todo con el tema del relleno, que también llevaba algunas semillitas de alpiste. Para cerrar el juguete, Kaito tuvo cuidado de no pincharle un dedo con la aguja. Terminado, la felicitó. Kira rebosaba de felicidad. Abrazó el muñequito un momento. Era blanco y suave, con una sonrisa roja y cabello largo simbolizado por un retazo de tela negra fina. Era ella. Procedió, entonces, a regalárselo a Kaito.

-¿Qué? –contestó el chico-. No, Kira, es tuyo; tú lo hiciste.

-To... Kaito –ella aseveró.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes. Chou observaba al igual que Zero. Inquieta. Kaito le sonrió a Kira y asintió con la cabeza previo a tomar el regalo y agradecerle.

Era la hora de tomar el té. La jovencita se puso a ordenar todo y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Se paró y se acercó a Zero. Lo llamó a acompañarla con gestos faciales.

El caballero la ayudó a cargar los materiales para la confección de muñecos y le habló con indecisión...

-¿Tuviste un buen día?

-Do –respondió con una sonrisita, mirándolo fugazmente.

-Hiciste un muñeco muy bonito, Kira. Te felicito.

-G-Grazia... s... –dijo, claramente pensando en si estaba entonando la palabra bien.

-Gracias.

-Síp.

-¿Por qué se lo regalaste a Kaito?

Ella miró el piso y frunció el ceño. Estaría tratando de entender el significado de esas palabras juntas...

-Kaito –reiteró el chico.

-To...

Se estaba sonrojando de nuevo. Era un terrible augurio.

-Me gustaría tener uno también. ¿Está bien eso?

A Zero un poco le costaba darse cuenta de cómo su alma hablaba sola tratando de ser fuerte, de marcar el territorio de su novia.

-¡Do! –exclamó Kira Airen, feliz.

-Bien. Mañana estaré contigo.

-¿Do?

-Sí, Kira. Estaré contigo mañana. Me gusta estar contigo.

Ella sonrió algo conmovida, y con la mejilla le rozó el brazo que sostenía la bolsa con telas, acariciándolo. Él no pudo responder a eso ni tampoco habría tenido muchas fuerzas probablemente, pues sintió un cosquilleo tan terrible en el pecho, que se le cerraron los bronquios... Hizo fuerza para recuperar su salud y no desvanecerse en el suelo delante de ella.

Cuando faltaban metros para llegar a su alcoba la doncella hizo una pregunta, definida por la entonación:

-Kaito... ¿Hermano-Zero?

-¿C-Cómo...? –consultó, extrañado.

-Kaito..., ¿hermano... d-de... Zero?

-Ah... Si es mi hermano. No, claro que no. No es mi hermano.

-¿Hermano-Kaito...?

Tosió antes de contestar ahora:

-No, tampoco es tu hermano...

Al arribar a la puerta de la habitación, ingresaron los dos, y los materiales fueron colocados en una repisita. Zero alcanzó a notar que en la mesita de luz se hallaba un dibujo, uno de los tantos de Kira, pero en el que estaba reflejado nadie más que Kaito. Estaba solo, pero había sido puesta, evidentemente, mucha atención para esbozarlo. Quiso interrogar a la chica para sacarle la verdad del mar de confusión que era su mente, pero optó por ser compasivo y no someterla a esa presión que sólo la alejaría de él...

Al salir, decidió finalmente tomarla de la mano para llevarla al comedor donde tomarían una atrasada merienda. A Kira le resultó algo nuevo de su parte, pero aceptó sin renuencia alguna. Eso sí, el pobre Zero sufrió hasta llegar a destino una larga serie de náuseas mezcladas con ansiedad insaciables. Podía jurar que oía a su propio espíritu gritando y golpeando desde dentro rogando salir.

"_Déjame en paz de una maldita vez..."_

Oler el aroma de pan caliente provenir de la cocina hizo que Kira aumentara el ritmo de su andar. Llegó ante la imagen de su padrino, o, mejor dicho, "Papá-Chigima", a quien le dio un abrazo. Zero, cuya mano había sido ya soltada, no lo podía creer. En verdad era capaz de efectuar esa clase de gestos hacia la gente. ¿Por qué rayos no hacia él todavía? Kaito estaba ayudando a Chou, aunque ésta no parecía estar muy a gusto, a juzgar por su cara, con dicha asistencia. Se sentaron todos a merendar. Kiryuu estaba cansado. Sólo lo reconfortaba ver a Kira Airen, a su lado. A Kaito era mejor ignorarlo. Ojalá se fuera pronto de la Academia... Chigima era muy sutil para marcar que tampoco le gustaba el chico. Sólo la chica amnésica parecía darle un lugar... y probablemente era por eso que a los demás les desagradaba.

El varón tomó un baño después de la breve comida. Kaito Takamiya durmió una siesta. Ico Chigima volvió a patrullar y Chou, a prepararse para la cena. Kira se internó en su cuarto.

El agua tibia recorriendo todo su cuerpo delgado se sentía relajante. Cerró los ojos, pero sólo veía problemas en su interior. Los abrió de nuevo y suspiró. Estaba apoyando con las manos al frente sobre la pared, justo debajo de la ducha. Levantó la cabeza y recibió el chorro de agua directo a su cuello, donde se exhibía su cicatriz y tatuaje. Estaba hambriento y no lo podía negar... Se mordió la mano unos instantes después. Bebió su sangre, pero no servía de nada. Golpeó el muro con la misma mano y chistó. Le goteaba un rastro de sangre diluida por el borde del mentón.

-Soy un maldito adicto... –dijo para posteriormente reírse, agotado.

Se sentó en una esquina. Recordó, por ende, los dos momentos más íntimos que había tenido con Kira Airen: el día en que había bebido su sangre por primera vez, en su cumpleaños; el día en que partieron los dos escapando del Conde Seta, el día de su primer beso. Ahora estaba en el mismo lugar, solo.

Ojalá pudiese volver en el tiempo para vivir eso otra vez. Sentirla en sus brazos, entregada a su amor y a su nombre. Era entonces cuando la vida tenía un sentido, lejos de la porquería que era actualmente.

Posteriormente, cenó un poco. Notó la ausencia de su novia; Chou le avisó que la chica había querido comer en su cuarto en soledad porque estaba preparando algo, no sabía qué. Él eligió no molestarla. Si estaba armando su muñeco, no quería interrumpirla. Una preocupación infantil le hacía preguntarse si quizás Kira cosería una réplica de ella misma para darle, así como había sucedido con Kaito. Eso despejaría sus temores.

En consecuencia, salió a patrullar, donde esperaba toparse con Chigima. La luna era joven; aún no reinaba el cielo, pues no llegaba la medianoche. Zero se puso a resumir en su cabeza lo sucedido en esa fecha. Naru Sukimo, los problemas de la Asociación transmitidas por sus tres colegas Cross, Yagari y Jinmu; Aliam Fushimoto, los Sangre Pura. Kaito Takamiya... Era un problema. Tenía que sacar a Kaito de escena, alejarlo de Kira. Moriría si, encima de todo lo sucedido y además de todo lo que él estaba padeciendo la amnesia de ella, aún Kira eligiese a... No lo podía ni pensar.

El padrino de la joven apareció de entre las sombras. Se vieron. Caminó hacia el chico, que descansaba en el borde de la fuente de agua. Se sentó también.

-¿Cómo estás?

Zero asintió.

-No me gusta Kaito.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-No puedo hacer mucho todavía...

-Se la llevará.

-No digas eso.

-¿Lo permitirías?

-No puedo ir al choque si está Kira en el medio. No la puedo forzar a...

Se quedaron los dos callados de repente. Injustamente, lo remisa que era Kira habilitaba que las cosas la llevaran de un lado a otro sin que ella tuviese los sentimientos definidos. Podía ser que ya fuera un poco tarde...

-Yo estaré con ella –Zero dictaminó.

-Eso es fundamental –el cazador mayor concordó-. Pero está la Asociación.

-Sí... No me gusta nada todo esto...

-No te dejan en paz con respecto a lo de la presidencia, ¿cierto?

-Así es...

-No se van a rendir... Son realmente moscardones.

-Yo sólo quiero estar con Kira... ¿Por qué demonios nadie lo entiende?

Sopló el viento frío de la noche. El chico siguió:

-Me duele mucho el cuerpo. Esto me está corrompiendo...

-No te caigas, Zero...

Bajó la mirada.

-Me siento como una piedra en un océano de amenazas.

-Te entiendo... Quisiera saber qué aconsejarte.

-¡No sé bien qué hacer!

-Viene la guerra, ¿no?

Una pausa antecedió su contestación:

-Sí, Chigima... Creo que sí.

El de los ojos naranjas reconoció, entonces, suspirando y contemplando la nada:

-Tenemos un problema.

Zero se dio el lujo de llorar calladamente al lado de su compañero. Lo hacía ahora todos los días.

En esas horas el cuartel de cazadores se hallaba invocando una oración por Mikito Sheru, la cazadora asesinada un día atrás. Kira Airen aguantó cuanto pudo en su cuarto despierta, hasta ser vencida por el sueño alrededor de las dos de la mañana, mientras Kiryuu terminó dormitando en un balcón del edificio. Chigima parecía estar anestesiado de cara al dolor y los conflictos, quizás debido a su pasado complicado y el peso de su sufrimiento por la personita que más apreciaba. El acostumbramiento...

No solía hacerlo; es más, era insólito, pues él trataba de hallarle por sí mismo una respuesta a sus desesperaciones, buscando fortalecer su propio corazón. Pero sin pensarlo mucho y ya sin fuerzas para aguantar una noche difícil, buscó un lugar tranquilo y se puso a rezar por Zero.

_* Los vampiros Sangre Pura tienen una capacidad metabólica de regeneración que les hace imposible recibir heridas serias y morir. Sólo las armas anti-vampiros pueden anular esa habilidad y lograr que un daño importante acabe con sus vidas (casi eternas). Sin embargo, los Sangre Pura no pueden tocar un arma de los cazadores; únicamente algunos hijos de Sangre Pura, como Yuuki Kuran, tienen el don de hacerlo, aunque son casos que se cuentan con los dedos y que en la historia escasean._

_* Los hermanos Nishigata son unos trillizos proveedores armamentistas del cuartel de cazadores de esta provincia. Zero, por ser un cazador de una familia de renombre y experimentado, los conoce, aunque no tanto como Aliam Fushimoto, que prácticamente se introdujo en la vida de cazador a través de ellos, que le han enseñado todos los trucos del oficio. Por eso es que Zero lo sugiere a él como intermediario para solicitar nuevas armas._


	9. Noche Patrulla: SARA SHIRABUKI

_NOCHE PATRULLA: "Sara Shirabuki"_

__Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, llegó un mensaje del cuartel de la asociación de cazadores. Chou oyó el llamado del cartero y bajó de su alcoba a la planta baja a recibirlo. Se encontró, no obstante, con las miradas censurantes de Zero y Chigima en las penumbras de la entrada. Buen susto se pegó ella al encontrárselos de golpe a sus espaldas, armados y amenazantes. Como era de esperarse de dos cazadores altamente clasificados, reaccionaban con todos los nervios de punta ante un posible peligro en la mitad de la noche. Le recriminaron no haber sido más cautelosa al abrirle la puerta al mensajero, ya que podría perfectamente haber sido un Nivel E o cualquier otra clase de enemigo.

Luego de que el cartero se fue, Chou le entregó la carta a Zero, quien figuraba como el destinatario. Él estaba en lo correcto cuando imaginó que eso no sería otra cosa más que un llamamiento al cuartel... Estaba escrita por Cross y resumida en dos renglones. Se lo instaba a presentarse durante la mañana, lo antes posible, debido al surgimiento de un rumor acerca de un posible ataque en la ciudad. Al terminar de leer, el joven estrujó el papel en su mano y lo arrojó lejos de sí, chistando. Chigima lo miró expectante.

-Quieren que me presente en el cuartel de nuevo –le aclaró Zero-. Esta vez, más temprano.

Suspiró irritado y se apoyó en una pared.

El caballero mayor le hizo una sugerencia:

-No hace falta que salgas corriendo. No eres el único cazador. Duerme un rato más ahora. Trata de no llegar al cuartel después del mediodía, pero quédate todo lo que puedas con Kira...

-La carta decía que debo ir con Kaito. Vendrá un auto a buscarnos.

-Mejor.

-... sí..., mejor –opinó, mientras el reflejo de la luna aún reinante en el cielo exterior se filtraba al interior del edificio y le coloreaba la cara.

Chou lo obligó a comer; no lo estaba haciendo muy a menudo, dada la tristeza que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su estómago. Con Kira, recordaba, disfrutaba comer cualquier cosa cuando a ella se le daban esos antojos por chocolate y otras comidas que sólo ponían en peligro su figura delgada. Ahora en lo menos que pensaba era en comer. Aún así, la sirvienta salió victoriosa en convencerlo.

Oscilaban las diez de la mañana y de Kira no había rastro. Probablemente se hubiese quedado muy hasta tarde la noche anterior, así que nadie fue a despertarla. Zero, sin embargo, no pensaba marcharse sin dejarle un beso en la mejilla, aunque estuviese profundamente dormida. Se dirigió a su alcoba pero no la encontró. La cama estaba vacía. Le corrió un frío extraño por la espalda al pensar en Kaito Takamiya.

Eso aumentó la velocidad de sus pies al intentar dar con ella. La buscó en el baño, en la sala de estar, en los pasillos, en la cocina de nuevo... Finalmente descubrió que estaba en el lugar donde menos habría pensado en buscar: la oficina de Kaien Cross. Oyó que alguien revisaba cajones y su intuición le indicó que era ella, tal vez buscando marcadores o cuadernos para dibujar. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujó y la terminó de abrir. Verla allí le recordaba el día en que se habían conocido; ella, con su vestimenta de viaje y su valija, con el cabello alzado en una cola de caballo y con el lazo rojo, tímida y recién traumada por la muerte de su familia, abandonada.

En este momento estaba mirando una foto. La gaveta del escritorio, donde la había hallado, estaba abierta. Su cabellera negra le ocultaba los ojos azules.

Zero la llamó suavemente:

-Kira...

Ella alzó la mirada. Parecía desconcertada. Parpadeó y luego se acercó a él con la fotografía en la mano. Se la mostró, implícitamente inquiriendo sobre quién era esa persona...

El chico explayó la vista en la desagradable imagen de Yuuki Kuran, quien le hacía una simpática morisqueta a un Zero amargado pero concentrado en ella, a su lado, casi dos años atrás. Por la comparación, Kira podía darse cuenta de que tenía la misma estatura que esa estudiante. Le pareció hermosa, aunque no supo cómo expresarlo.

-Es una mala persona –dijo el muchacho.

-¿Do? –no entendió.

-Es... una persona que fue amiga mía... pero que ahora no quiero ver.

El rostro de Kira Airen mostraba vacilación y hasta algo de angustia. Zero se animó y le pidió, sosteniéndole la mejilla con una mano:

-No pienses en ella, ¿sí?

La chica amnésica se ruborizó pero sólo un poco, más que nada por la sorpresa y quizás por la forma tan romántica de Zero al mirarla. Para su corazón infantil, fue extraño.

-Do... –respondió después de unos instantes.

Se dieron unos segundos más y ella recordó que tenía algo para su "Hermano-Zero". Lo sostenía en su mano izquierda, colgando junto a su pierna; era un conejito bebé hecho con trapitos color crema. Era del mismo tamaño que el muñeco que le había hecho a Kaito el día anterior, pero con dos orejas pequeñas y una cara claramente de conejo. Era tan tierno que ciertamente el cazador querría llevárselo a todas partes a cuestas..., pero no podía ignorar una diferencia: ella le había hecho un muñeco de ella misma a Kaito y le había hecho un conejo a él.

Se sintió solo. Algo sonó en su pecho, como si su corazón se agrietase un poco más.

Kira le extendió el muñeco de trapo al frente y expuso que se lo estaba regalando, tal y como él había pedido el día anterior. Zero Kiryuu no sintió muchos deseos de tomar el presente. En realidad, le parecía un negro pronóstico para la relación con su novia olvidada... Sus dedos reluctantes envolvieron el conejito y lo encerraron en un puño cuidadoso. Lo agradeció, aunque su mirada se volvió pálida.

-¿Do? –preguntó la joven.

-Sí, me gusta mucho... Te felicito por haberlo hecho tú sola.

Kira sonrió. Entonces, el hombre guardó su nuevo muñequito en el bolsillo del tapado negro y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Le habló calmo y amándola:

-Kira, tengo que irme hoy.

-¿Do?

-Sé que te dije que hoy estaría contigo, pero... Debo hacerlo. Me están esperando en un lugar.

-Mmm...

-Pero te prometo que volveré lo antes posible. Sólo quiero verte a ti, ¿sabes?

La buscó con los ojos al decir esto. Kira se dejaba encontrar pero no parecía sentir lo que él.

-¿Vas a portarte bien mientras no estoy? ¿Le vas a hacer caso a Papá-Chigima?

Sonrió antes de contestar:

-¡Síp!

El cazador le sonrió también. Acercó su rostro al de ella y reafirmó:

-Regresaré pronto, Kira. Tú, espérame.

La doncella se propuso, a la sazón, manifestar su inquietud:

-... P-Pr-Pron...tto.

-¿"Pronto"? ¿Si de verdad volveré pronto?

Kira frunció el ceño y lo tomó asimismo de los brazos. Zero se sintió intranquilo frente al roce, pero ella sonó decidida y lo miró a los ojos.

-Pron... to.

El chico se quedó contemplando esos iris azules antes de dar contestación:

-Quieres que vuelva pronto.

-Sí –asintió hasta con la cabeza.

Sonrió. Que la mujer de su vida le pidiese retornar rápido a casa era una buena señal. Se aferró a eso y le volvió un poco el color de la cara...

-Por supuesto. Volveré inmediatamente, Kira.

La dama esbozó otra sonrisa, mas opacada, probablemente por alguna duda o por no desear su ausencia.

Listo, el joven esperó en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada al edificio. Kaito Takamiya, quien ya había estado dando clases de ética el día anterior pero que podía darse esa escapada al cuartel, estaba unos metros más adentro, controlando no olvidarse de nada. Chigima no se hallaba presente. Kira Airen, en cambio, sí, sentada junto a Zero. Esperó junto con él a que llegara la hora de separarse de nuevo. Sus ojazos añiles buscaban las nubes y luego volvían al césped de la tierra. El cazador de cabello platinado la miraba, añorando su espíritu.

-¿Do? –le preguntó después de un ratito, mirando su saco negro.

-Sí, aquí lo tengo... –respondió el chico, sacando el conejito de su bolsillo y enseñándole que se lo llevaba consigo. Kira contestó con una grácil sonrisa.

El coche de la Asociación llegó más o menos a las once de la mañana. Las facciones de Kiryuu se ensombrecieron al divisarlo. Le daba rabia tener que responder a los cazadores antes que a la chica de sus sueños. Se puso de pie; ella lo copió.

-Bueno..., nos veremos muy pronto, Kira.

-Do.

-Recuerda portarte bien, ¿sí? Ya regreso.

-... ¡do!

El joven le sonrió y le acarició el flequillo negro con dos dedos rápidos. Entonces dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volteó, preparado para irse, cuando sintió una repentina resistencia. Kira Airen estaba jalando de su brazo y tenía la frente apoyada en él, casi abrazándolo. Kaito miró circunspecto. Zero se quedó paralizado.

-¿K-Ki... ra?

-Do... Zero...

-¿Estás bien, Kira? –le preguntó, girando hacia ella hasta tenerla de frente.

Alzó la mirada inocente y contestó con un gesto de piedad:

-Do... Hermano-Zero... Cui... dado.

-¿Que tenga cuidado...? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño-. Je... Estaré bien, Kira. No te preocupes. Volveré a ti, ¿de acuerdo? –sonriendo, le dijo-. Quédate tranquila...

La chica apretó un poco más el brazo del hermoso cazador. Se encogió de hombros y él sintió que se le escapaba el alma por todas partes.

Finalmente, Kira lo soltó. Kaito estaba junto al auto esperando para irse. Kiryuu rozó la mano de la joven con la suya, delicadamente conservando su tibieza y su súbita muestra de desvelo.

"_Cómo quisiera... que esto sea un anticipo de tu despertar..."_

La miró todo lo que pudo. Ella se quedó en las escaleras, de pie e inmóvil, rayando con el aspecto de un fantasma. La brisa de la mañana mecía su cabellera negra larga y acicalaba su rostro color crema. Si bien Kaito fue más discreto para observarla, Zero hizo toda la fuerza que encontró en sus ojos lilas para retener su femenina efigie en la retina y así remitirse a ella en el desagradable día que le esperaba a la sazón. El coche se fue alejando y Kira también, mientras cada vez más se encogía su silueta delgada.

Cuando ya fue inútil seguir esforzándose, el muchacho se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento y miró por la ventana, suspirando. Intentó ocultarlo de su acompañante, pero su cuerpo entero estaba en una crisis que asustaba. Desde el día anterior Kira se había aproximado a él a pasos agigantados y apenas sí lo podía comprender. Su organismo estaba en corto circuito y su garganta, seca. Era pura confusión, puro descontrol debajo de su piel.

Arribó al cuartel poco antes del mediodía y con una cara aún más antagónica que la del día anterior. Yagari lo vio llegar junto a Kaito y fue directo hacia ellos.

-Toga... –saludó el chico de melena castaña.

-Hola, chicos. Gracias por venir. A Cross le habría gustado que se presentaran más temprano, pero yo creo que está bien.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Anoche, bien tarde, nos llegó una carta anónima firmada con sangre indicando que el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Ouri se encontrará en el centro de la ciudad hoy mismo.

-¿Analizaron la carta para detectar huellas?

-Sí, pero nada conduce a su autor. Sin embargo, creemos que la firma sangrienta demuestra que fue escrita por un vampiro efectivamente.

-Sería lo lógico –Kaito siguió respondiendo.

-La pueden ver; vengan.

El cazador de un ojo guió a sus ex alumnos hacia un cuarto especial donde trabajaban los forenses. La carta estaba contenida en una cámara hecha de cristal y la alumbraba una luz lila extraña. El bello Zero y su acompañante se acercaron a examinarla. Con una letra roja poco prolija anunciaba así:

"_Sé lo que pasó con Ouri, y su más posible asesino se hará presente en las calles de la ciudad Fukuoka mañana mientras reine el sol. Anónimo"_

Kaito opinó:

-Diría que sin duda fue un vampiro... o un humano agonizante.

Zero Kiryuu terminó de leer y fue al punto:

-¿Qué es lo que Cross quiere que yo haga?

-Pues, que explores la ciudad con Kaito en busca de ese sospechoso. Tú puedes sentir otros vampiros fácilmente gracias a tus características.

-¿Kaito viene a ser mi guardaespaldas?

-Cross quiso que trabajaran juntos para evitar que tengan algún problema si dan con esta persona. Son ambos buenos cazadores; no estaría mal.

Zero se guardó el suspiro de tedio molesto que tenía ganas de soltar. Su joven amigo de la infancia lo miró de reojo pero no le dio importancia al comentario; para él, Zero no era más que un adolescente caprichoso.

Yagari habló, caminando hacia la salida:

-Cross armó una ruta para que rastreen una parte de la ciudad mientras los demás cazadores van por otra. Síganme.

Jinmu, Aliam Fushimoto y Naru Sukimo los vieron pasar. Le lanzaron una inquisitiva mirada al muchacho de melena plateada y lo saludaron. Kaien Cross se hallaba en un pasillo que conectaba oficinas despachando órdenes para unas cazadoras. Miró con poca amenidad a los dos muchachos advenidos y se distanció hasta el escritorio donde tenía guardada la ruta escrita preparada para ellos.

-Hola, Kaien... –Kaito saludó. Zero estuvo callado.

-Buenos días, Kaito. Hola, Zero. ¿Ya Toga les dijo?

-Sí, sí.

-Bueno... Aquí tienen –dijo, extendiéndole a Kaito un papel con una serie de anotaciones y diagramas como apoyo- la hoja de ruta. Traten de completarla lo antes posible; no sabemos hasta qué hora se encontrará el sospechoso en la ciudad.

-Por supuesto. Tendremos prisa.

-Y vayan juntos.

-No se preocupe.

Los dos llevaron sus armas de cazadores; era posible un enfrentamiento. Zero siguió a Kaito como si estuviese en modo automático. No deseaba respetarlo ni tampoco despertarle sentimientos negativos. Empero, de estar dando vueltas por el pueblo con él, no tenía ni media gana... No sólo porque actualmente se sentía demasiado extenuado como para trabajar, sino, y en especial, porque Kaito era una amenaza para su relación con Kira Airen. Y mucho más era su desagrado a partir de darse cuenta de que ese muchacho era consciente de ello y se dejaba llevar...

El cielo estaba despejado. El sol estaba despierto en sus horas de máximo esplendor. La gente caminaba mirando el piso y Zero los copiaba. Su acompañante de ojos castaños se tomó un rato antes de empezar a interrogarlo para generar una conversación que aligerara las tensiones entre ellos.

-¿Cómo estás? Hey... No estamos hablando muy seguido.

El chico de cabello plateado no respondió. En su mente flotaba el recuerdo de su princesa de sonrisa angelical.

-Te ves un poco enfermo, Zero... ¿Estás tomando alguna medicina para la depresión, quizás?

-¿Realmente te parece que puedo querer meterme más porquerías en el cuerpo, Kaito?

Probablemente Kiryuu se hubiese sentido identificado como un drogadicto. Dado que era así como se sentía por ser un infame vampiro, no toleraba dejarse llamar así.

-No estaría mal. Estás pasando por un momento terrible.

-_"Y tú intentas enamorar a mi novia... No seas hipócrita"_ –pensó.

-Noté que Chigima es buen aire para ti.

Silencio.

-¿No lo es?

-Es un buen hombre... que mantiene fidelidad a sus sentimientos.

-Te gusta estar con él. Me alegro... Lo mejor, creo, es rodearse de personas caritativas en tiempos de duelo.

-Kira no está muerta.

-Ya... Pero, ¿no lo está la chica de la que te enamoraste?

El joven levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia la espalda de Kaito, quien miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Sintió una tremenda agresión crecer en su pecho, como si ese cazador lo confrontara con la posibilidad de que Kira estuviese para siempre fuera de su alcance... Y, ¿qué rayos había hecho Kaito para merecer de pronto a esa mujer después de todo lo que Zero había sufrido por ella y luego de todos los acontecimientos tan duros que los habían unido legítimamente?

No abandonaron la marcha. Pero de pronto Zero se sintió muy solo de nuevo. Solitario como si no hubiese nada ni nadie a su alrededor; tal si los pueblerinos que caminaban cerca de él de pronto se esfumaran y sólo quedara el vacío que reinaba en su alma. Kaito era la última persona del mundo que quería oír en ese momento. No se tomó más de unos segundos pensar en que lo mejor y lo más coherente sería irse al demonio ya. Ignoró la misión que le habían encomendado y se alejó de Kaito en dirección oeste, tomando otro camino. El cazador de melena marrón lo oyó distanciarse e invocó su nombre al divisarlo:

-¡Oye! ¡Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve! ¡Tenemos que cumplir-!

-Púdrete –Zero susurró hacia sí y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro en el que estaba ataviado. El viento soplaba más fuerte.

Fue dejando las edificaciones atrás. El aire se fue tornando acedo. Paró en un puesto de flores y le compró un ramo de rosas blancas a un anciano de rostro severo.

-_"Tú me dirías que compre flores para esta ocasión..., ¿no, Kira?"_

Las puertas del cementerio de Fukuoka estaban abiertas ligeramente. Los muertos no invitaban mucho a pasar. Casi con los ojos cerrados, Zero avanzó por los caminos de piedras grises, escoltado por una brisa contundente que mecía los pinos y dificultaba el vuelo de los pájaros. Contuvo el llanto que le producía pisar ese lugar. Hacía tanto tiempo atrás que no visitaba a sus padres... y aún no había visto la nueva tumba de su hermano. El muchacho imaginó qué haría Kira a su lado en esa situación. La imaginó con su atuendo para viajes, que rompía el viento. Imaginó su cabello negro largo peinado por el viento e imaginó sus ojos increíbles tratando de rendir homenaje a la familia de Zero. Pensó que ella también se sentiría abatida por visitar un cementerio, ya que sus padres y su hermano también habían fallecido a manos de los vampiros.

-_"Qué destino que tú y yo nos juntáramos... con nuestros seres queridos iguales"_

La imaginó tomando su mano, como pidiendo resguardo de la pena y los tristes recuerdos. Él se aferraría a esa mano y sería fuerte para ella.

Su madre y su padre estaban alineados, uno al lado del otro. Ichiru, su gemelo, estaba una línea debajo de ellos y los pies de Zero se encontraron primero con la tumba de él. Más adelante había una glorieta blanca vacía. Nadie se hallaba a la vista. El sonido del aire moviéndose era el único.

-Ichiru...

Murmuró el nombre de su gemelo, contemplando el mármol que cubría la tumba. Trató de concentrarse en pensar en su rostro, y aunque era lo mismo que veía cada vez que se enfrentaba a un espejo, la esencia de su hermano parecía desvanecerse.

-Espero que estés cómodo aquí..., junto a mamá y papá...

Hizo fuerza por no llorar. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos hacia el cielo grisáceo. Se le frunció el entrecejo cuando se ordenó a sí mismo resistir... Kira, si estuviese a su lado, le rodearía el brazo con las manos y le dejaría besos de mariposa para calmarlo. De seguro no aguantaría mucho y lloraría con él más tarde, pues ella nunca había ido a ver las tumbas de su familia luego del ataque de vampiros que se llevó sus vidas. Zero regresó a mirar el suelo en el sitio donde descansaba Ichiru y después miró más arriba, donde sus padres conciliaban la muerte más silenciosa.

-Cómo... necesito... que me digan... –quiso murmurar.

"_Decirte..., ¿qué? ¿Que aguantes todo esto?_

_O..., ¿que no estás solo?"_

-Yo... Mamá... Pa-papá... –tartamudeó con los ojos cargados de agua salada.

"_Oh, no... Están todos en tu corazón. Todo está guardado en tu corazón..._

_Y yo también"_

-Ichi... ru... Es-Espero que no estés molesto conmigo todavía... por no haber sido... como... tú...

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cayó un par de lágrimas por su mejilla.

-Los... extraño mucho... ¡Mucho...!

Se tomó la cara rápidamente mientras intentó prevenir la aparición de más lágrimas. Lo hizo tan aprisa, que se abofeteó sin querer. Soltó el ramo de flores sobre el mármol que protegía el cajón de Ichiru y cayó de rodillas, rendido.

-Kira... –murmuró, llorando-. ¡Te necesito ahora...!

Se encorvó, escondiéndose del mundo.

-¡Tú no estás muerta...! ¡Deberías estar aquí conmigo...! ¡¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Las lágrimas se escaparon entre sus dedos flacos. Respiró con gran dificultad contra la palma de su mano. Si la mujer de sus sueños estuviese con él, lo abrazaría, conteniéndolo y amparándolo, llevándoselo lejos de la realidad que lo torturaba sin tregua.

-Kira..., te quiero... Por favor..., no quiero estar solo... Por favor..., vuelve a mí... No puedo... ¡NO PUEDO!

Su grito rogante espantó al viento, que dejó de mesarle el cabello. Su voz pareció multiplicarse en el vacío de un eco repentino. Él mismo se quedó contemplando el resonar de sus palabras... Miró debajo de sus rodillas y acarició el mármol. Se mordió el labio; estaba sediento. Se acostó suavemente sobre la tumba y cerró los ojos, respirando tranquilo.

-Ichiru... Tus consejos... Ya de pequeños sonaban tan sabios... ¿Qué dirías para ayudarme ahora...? –le susurró.

Quiso perpetuar el día ahí.

Pensó en Shizuka Hiou... Ella era la razón por la que su familia estaba muerta. Ella era el comienzo de su largo sufrimiento. De no haber sido por eso...

De no haber sido por Rido Kuran...

Kuran... Los Kuran fueron el cáncer de su vida. Eso sí... Kaname... Yuuki.

-Te odio, Yuuki...

Los vampiros...

Pero, ¿no sería algo triste pensar mal de todo eso... aunque haya sido la razón por la cual él había logrado conocer a Kira?

-Gracias a todos ustedes, asesinos..., que se llevaron a mi familia..., que se robaron mi inocencia..., conocí a la única persona que me amó... La única mujer...

"_Qué dulce eres, Zero..."_

-De eso no me arrepiento... Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... Ichiru... –dijo, riéndose con muy pocas fuerzas-, te habría encantado conocerla... Estoy seguro...

Abrió los ojos. No se sentía tan solo ahora. Algo le rozó la espalda. Era un contacto especial, uno que le atravesaba la piel. Miró por encima de su hombro y suspendió la vista en la energía del aire. Buscó en el silencio. Le encantaría que el espíritu de su hermano le contestara. Recordó las veces en que Ichiru le sostenía la cabeza con una mano y lo calmaba, hablándole bajo cara a cara.

-Me pregunto... si tal vez Kira se hubiese enamorado de ti en vez de en mí... –dijo, sonriendo.

"_Qué tonterías dices..."_

"_Sí, Zero... ¿Acaso no sabes que tú me gustas por quién eres en tu interior? Está bien que eres hermoso, pero no soy tan superficial"_

-_"¿Ichiru...? ¿Kira...?"_

"_Espero que no quieras quedarte ahí tirado encima mío..."_

"_Ya se va a levantar... Dale unos minutos, pobrecito..."_

-_"¿Están... hablando?"_

"_¿No deberías estar investigando un crimen? Tus seres queridos que están bajo tierra no pueden ayudarte... ¿Por qué no buscas a los que están vivos?"_

"_Eres cruel, Ichiru..."_

"_No, en serio... Chigima, Toga y Cross... Y tú... aunque no eres la Kira que lo enamoró..."_

"_No se puede reemplazar el amor de un hermano o de los padres. Yo lo sé"_

"_Vaya, que eres dulce..."_

"_Zero..."_

-Soy... un vampiro que llora por sus muertos... Esto, ¿no es algo... extraño?

"_Agh... Vampiros... Humanos... ¿Qué es todo eso?"_

"_Zero..., tú eres tú..."_

"_No hay razas ciertamente... Hay humanos que desean sangre de vampiros..., así que..."_

-¿Qué soy...?

"_Eres un hombre"_

"_Eres..., ¿cómo habías dicho, Ichiru? Era..., ¿'alguien que tenía que cumplir con un objetivo'?"_

-_"Ese objetivo ya no me interesa..."_

"_Vaya, que eres simple... El objetivo del que yo hablé... era la meta para tu felicidad"_

"_Dulce Ichiru..."_

"_Sea quien sea, eso lo sabrás tú, pero la idea es que llegues a esa meta, a esa persona que te hace sentir pleno"_

"_Vivir para algo así no suena tan malo, ¿o sí, Zero?"_

-_"Siento que no puedo llegar a ese objetivo..."_

"_Bueno, si ya te rindes..."_

"_No bajes los brazos, Zero..."_

"_El destino de tu vida está en tus manos. Hazme caso, por favor, y ve..."_

"_Estamos contigo..."_

"_O aunque no, él debe seguir adelante y vivir para eso. Si no caerá muerto en cualquier momento"_

"_¿Estás disfrutando darle un sermón, Ichiru?"_

"_Je... Quizás, bella, quizás..."_

Zero abrió los ojos y se olvidó de respirar por unos segundos. Realmente era de locos pensar que estaba acompañado, pero realmente así se sentía...

-_"Ichiru... Habrías sido un cuñado muy problemático..." _–dijo hacia sí, sarcásticamente, pensando en cómo su gemelo quizás habría querido simpatizar demasiado con su novia... Eso, en un mundo perfecto en el que todos estuviesen vivos y bien...

Pasó casi una hora y media en el cementerio. Dormitó sobre la lápida de mármol de Ichiru por momentos, en paz. Dejó de pensar, por un rato, en el asesinato del Sangre Pura Ouri, en el sospechoso, en los vampiros, en los Kuran, en el dolor por la pérdida de Kira y dejó de pensar en su sed de sangre. Simplemente se unió momentáneamente con el espíritu de su hermano que también dormía para siempre.

Concurrido ello, se puso de pie y despidió las tumbas de su familia. Salió a paso lento del cementerio y tomó el camino de regreso al centro de la ciudad bordeando unos edificios grandes.

Más tarde, aún un poco ensimismado en todo lo que lo había atravesado en el último rato, pasó por delante de un escenario montado en un jardín para una sesión de fotografía. Los modelos que estaban siendo retratados eran los vampiros nobles Senri Shiki y Rima Touya, antiguos alumnos de la academia Cross. Se protegían del sol que, naturalmente, les molestaba, y reconocieron a Zero rápidamente en cuanto lo vieron pasar. Él no les dirigió la mirada; sabía que estaban ahí y sabía quienes eran. No le importaba en realidad.

Fue pasado otro lapso, que el muchacho comenzó a sentirse extraño. Tendía a detenerse en su andar y mirar en diferentes direcciones, como si alguien de hecho lo estuviese siguiendo. No había otros cazadores a la vista. Pero había algo anormal y eso era seguro. De pronto esa sensación se mezcló con un repentino escalofrío que le indicó que existía peligro para la vida de un humano inocente. Se llenó de ansiedad. Una presa...

Saltó del puente por donde estaba patrullando y cayó en un callejón rodeado de plantas de un vivero. Corrió hacia el sitio donde sus sentidos vampíricos lo condujeron instintivamente. La sensación se fue intensificando y su corazón se agitó. Continuó, convencido, hasta desembocar en el frente de un viejo colegio para niñas, la academia femenil Dahlia. Quien estaba saliendo del mismo era una dama de cabello ondulado largo que se cubría con una sombrilla elegante. La atmósfera se puso pesada y negra; dos titanes había hecho colisión... Varias jovencitas refinadas se estaban despidiendo de ella en la entrada del edificio y Kiryuu notó que su esencia humana había cambiado y eran vampiros nuevos. Sara Shirabuki, la Sangre Pura, era la responsable de ese acontecimiento y ni detuvo sus pasos al divisar al hombre, quien sonrió y acercó su mano al revólver Eclipse, que estaba guardado en el interior de su abrigo negro. Empero, su mano se paró en un instante cuando la dama negra habló en su vocablo seductor y calmo, pasando por el costado de él:

-Oh, qué mal... Para la asociación de cazadores tú eres sólo un perro, así que debes parar ahora mismo. Verás..., he hecho todo esto según las reglas, dejando claro lo que soy antes de morder a quien sea, e incluso he compartido mi sangre con ellas también. Nos aseguramos de habernos entendido y todo fue hecho con su aceptación. Me he comprometido, además, a cuidar de ellas hasta el fin... De modo que ustedes, cazadores, no tienen absolutamente ninguna autoridad para ejecutarnos por ello. Ve y búscate otro objetivo.

Los ojos lilas de Zero estaban furiosos y suspendidos en la frustración que comenzó a invadirlo. Sara se detuvo para mirarlo de lado y él también observó su cara.

-¿Sabes algo...? Puedo ver en tus ojos lo mucho que estás ardiendo por asesinar... Asesinarme a mí o a los otros Sangre Pura... Pero aunque ni aquellos que te rodean o tú mismo se hayan dado cuenta, de hecho en ti, en tu cuerpo entero en realidad,... se huele el repugnante olor de la sangre de vampiros Sangre Pura.

Zero fue atacado. Sabía que era verdad...

-No tengo idea de cuánta sangre te hayan cedido los Kuran, pero... Pobrecillo... Parece que ellos se han deshecho de ti, ¿no es así...?

El alma del cazador gritó. Sara debía callarse.

-Si uno de estos días te das cuenta de que no tienes otro lugar donde ir, no me importaría hacerme cargo de un perro abandonado... ¿Qué dices, pequeño cachorrito...?

Él se cubrió la cara tratando de serenar el monstruo que trataba de tomar control de la situación y de su debilidad inmensa que pujaba por exteriorizarse. Susurró en una tentativa de frenar ese episodio traumático:

-...desaparece de aquí, maldita Sangre Pura...

El mal hecho mujer se fue riendo por lo bajo. Se había dado el gusto de jaquear a un cazador que prometía ser legendario.

"_Zero..., tus enemigos empiezan a buscarte"_

Después de poner bajo arresto a tres vampiros adolescentes que causaban disturbios cerca de una vivienda humana, Kaito Takamiya dejó asentado en el cuartel lo acontecido en sus horas de patrulla. De Zero procuró mencionar lo menos posible; le vendría bien, probablemente, no ser tachado de un soplón más adelante. Eran las cuatro y pico de la tarde y debía retornar a la academia Cross para cumplir su papel como profesor de ética y vigilante temporal del colegio. Un auto especial de la Asociación lo llevó hasta allá, y en el viaje no sintió la más mínima preocupación por su amigo de la infancia. Zero tenía fuerza de sobra para hacer las cosas bien, para detener a los vampiros y para protegerse de cualquier cosa. No era problema de Kaito inquietarse por la seguridad de él. Se relajó en el asiento del coche y el chofer empezó a darle plática.

Chigima había resultado insólito, pero un tanto estresado de tanto patrullar la escuela sin encontrar más que pájaros e insectos, trató de descansar cerca de su ahijada. Comió un poco del almuerzo que había preparado la señora Chou y más tarde se quedó dormido mientras miraba la televisión. Kira estaba junto a él, dibujando, para variar, pero, como era de esperarse, la tele la terminó encantando. Tanto dinamismo, colores y formas, audio y cambios bruscos eran un estímulo enorme para su cerebro nuevo. Quedó embelesada delante de la pantalla desde el mediodía y durante más o menos cuatro horas. Aburrida, pues sus ojos se habían cansado de mirar el televisor y porque Chigima estaba dormido, se dispuso a dar vueltas por el colegio. Notaba, a cada paso, que ciertamente siempre se había sentido observada y controlada por alguien, fuera _Hermano-Zero_, _Papá-Chigima_, _Chou_, _Kaito_ o _Papá-Cross_... Desde su primer día de memoria, allá lejos en esa cabaña extraña, hasta hoy mismo. Se sentía libre caminando en silencio y por donde ella quería. Buscó el aire libre y el pasto. Miró el cielo y sus ojazos azules se enarcaron, mas aventurarse en las afueras de su casa era un alivio repentino que jamás había codiciado. Anduvo por los jardines y por las sendas empedradas. Fue más allá de los límites... Los alumnos en los salones de clase no podían verla, pero algunos pares de ojos fueron testigos de una chica extraña de pelo negro que deambulaba por ahí... Kira recordó las propagandas de piscinas que habían pasado por la tele. Al notar que había algo similar más adelante, dentro de un circuito de rejas, sintió curiosidad en aumento. La pileta de la televisión se veía como una gran fuente de diversión; las chicas en trajes de baño eran bonitas como ella y los muchachos eran atractivos como Kaito. Canturreó mientras avanzó.

Su padrino despertó entonces, aunque demasiado tarde para lo que iba a acontecer.

-¿K-Kira...? Kira, ¿dónde estás? –la llamó. Comenzó a buscarla. A medida que no recibió réplicas, subió el tono de su voz y alarmó a Chou.

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Sí, pero me quedé dormido.

-Oh, vaya... Hay que encontrarla... Sin Zero ni ese muchacho Takamiya...

La chica se dio cuenta de que le gustaba girar como las bailarinas de, otra vez, la televisión, pues su vestido blanco se levantaba con el viento. Estaba inspirada. Pensaba en lo que más le traía paz, aunque no tuviese mucho en qué pensar evidentemente. La piscina estaba rodeada de flores hermosas. Agarró una y le fue quitando los pétalos, pues también lo había visto en un programa de una chica enamorada. La acompañaban sus ilusiones y el canto de la brisa.

-¡Kira!

Ella no oyó ni el más mínimo murmullo de sus cuidadores. La reja negra que permitía el acceso a la pileta no tenía echado el candado. La abrió empujándola y se deleitó en el turquesa de ese estanque artificial. Había sólo unos pares de hojitas de roble flotando en la superficie, pero en el fondo estaba limpia. Seguramente los alumnos no la estarían usando mucho, pues el calor hacía varios días que no golpeaba con mucha fuerza sobre el campus del colegio. Se acercó y tocó el agua con los dedos de su mano; estaba fresca. Vio su reflejo en ella. Era hermosa; bella el agua y bellísima ella. Metió las dos manos. Tocar el agua era raro pero interesante. Acercó la cara para mojar la punta de su nariz. Era como aire pesado... Era de otro mundo. No era como el agua de la ducha cuando Chou la ayudaba a asearse; ¡estaba toda junta!

-¡KIRA! –Chigima siguió gritando.

No estaba en su alcoba ni en la de sus seres queridos. Ni en la cocina ni en el baño ni en otro lugar razonable. Debía estar afuera.

-¡Respóndeme!

El padrino de la chica pensó en Zero... Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Kira, él moría.

Estaba hechizada. El sol se reflejaba en el agua. El cielo también. Los pájaros que volaban por encima de su cabecita negra. Sus ojos celestes que eran como el firmamento. Seducida por ese descubrimiento, se dejó atrapar por el mismo y no pudo ofrecer resistencia cuando el peso de su cuerpo la llevó hacia delante y la condujo al fondo de la piscina en tan sólo un instante. Lo que en sus manos se sentía fresco y reconfortante, en todo su cuerpo se percibía como un latigazo helado y atenazador. Desesperada, luchó por regresar a la tierra y escapar de ese monstruo inmenso y vasto que parecía tan perfecto. Sus manos débiles y sus brazos delgados hicieron cuanto pudieron para levantar su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban fuera de control.

-¡KIRA! ¡**RESPONDE**...!

Sus gritos de auxilio se filtraron a través de ese líquido mortal y cobraron bríos cuando pudo erguir la cabeza por fuera del nivel del agua. Aulló pidiendo que una persona elegida por su corazón la rescatase. Gritó cuanto pudo y volvió a hundirse. Chigima la oyó, mas no supo discernir de dónde provenía ese espantoso ruido que parecía anteceder el fin de varias vidas...

Kira Airen dio más de su fortaleza una vez más y salió nuevamente, vociferando a todo pulmón un nombre y su terror...


	10. Noche Laboriosa: QUIERO ESCAPAR

_NOCHE LABORIOSA: "Quiero Escapar"_

__Zero Kiryuu fue obligado a pasar la noche en la sede de la asociación de cazadores. Se quiso morir cuando entendió que era esa la decisión de Kaien Cross, temporal líder del lugar. Quiso regresar a allí cuando el sol empezó a caer, pero se distrajo una hora con un grupo de ocho vampiros que evidentemente intentaba penetrar en el hospital principal de la ciudad. Él les siguió los pasos y le resultó claro que lo que buscaban era acceder a la sección donde estaban las reservas de sangre. Pudo haber sido todo eso un desastre incluso a nivel sanitario, pero lo contuvo perfectamente y él solo. Los cazó en la oscuridad del pueblo y en los intersticios del hospital, sin causar disturbios ni afectar las vidas humanas presentes. Fue limpio y eficiente. De hecho, le cayó... algo entretenida esa misión imprevista. Luego se hicieron las ocho de la noche cuando apareció por el cuartel, siendo blanco de diversos comentarios de reproche, de preocupación y de intriga. Cross lo fregó bien por haber desaparecido todo el día y en especial por haber dejado la patrulla con Kaito Takamiya, pese a que éste no hubiese dicho casi nada sobre lo sucedido cuando ellos se habían separado. Le dio un sermón de casi veinte minutos que a Zero le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra. Al final, Cross eligió desistir un poco y le habló más suavemente.

-Zero..., ¿por qué te cuesta tanto ver la enorme virtud que tienes como cazador? Tú puedes marcar tantas diferencias... Y te comportas como si nada de esto te importara de verdad... Yo... sé que estás atravesando un momento sumamente difícil y que lo que ocupa un principal lugar en tu mente es Kira, pero no es sensato de tu parte ignorar al resto del mundo. Es tu responsabilidad como cazador...

-No tengo por qué actuar como el líder que quieren que sea –contestó el chico, cruzado de brazos y sentado delante del escritorio donde estaban los papeles de Cross.

-Pero, ¿no puedes ser más flexible? O menos refractario, aunque sea...

El joven corrió la cara y miró el piso.

-Yo te eduqué mejor que eso, chico...

-Tú no eres mi padre, Cross.

-Ya lo sé. Tu padre habría hecho mejores cosas que yo. Pero al menos te quiero también y deseo que las cosas en tu vida marchen un poco mejor..., algo que tú puedes contribuir a que se cumpla.

Se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano sobre la rodilla. Le habló bajo:

-Zero... Yo no soy tu enemigo; tengo un gran deber como cazador, sobre todo con la reputación que se ha ido construyendo sobre mí, y no puedo cerrar los ojos para dejar que quienes dependen de mí se las arreglen solos. Yo mismo dije que no volvería a usar mi espada anti-vampiros hace meses, cuando Yuuki se fue, pero las cosas se han complicando y lo ves... Lo del Conde Seta..., eso, por ejemplo..., fue una muestra de que los vampiros no van a rendirse ahora que se sienten más fuertes con el Consejo de Ancianos deshecho. Si realmente te importa Kira, Zero, protege a su especie, defiende a su mundo... Pase lo que pase con su memoria, ¿no te parece que al menos debería poder vivir en una sociedad donde sus días no estén en un riesgo mortal? Piénsalo, por favor. Te necesitan muchas personas; no únicamente Kira.

Durmió en un cuarto de descanso. Antes de hacerlo, meditó en la cama fría las palabras de Kaien Cross y acarició con dos dedos la suave superficie del conejito blanco que Kira le había hecho con trapitos anteriormente. Tal vez podría considerar vivir para eso: para proteger el _mundo de Kira_... Después de todo, no era sano pasar sus días sin rumbo más que deseando estar junto a la persona que lo hacía añicos por dentro.

Posteriormente pensó en el Conde Seta Houki mencionado asimismo por Cross... Sentía casi más odio por él que por Shizuka Hiou, la asesina de su familia, o que por los tres Kuran, Kaname, Yuuki y Rido. Volvió a recordar su voz maléfica y sus dientes enormes de carnívoro.

-Maldito...

Y entonces recordó la sonrisa de Sara Shirabuki, la sensual dama oscura que se había cruzado con él a la tarde... La desgraciada..., pedazo de basura Sangre Pura, se había dado el placer de burlarse de él y provocar su ira más profunda al mismo tiempo que él no había podido satisfacer ese deseo de asesinarla... Sabía, por su percepción, que ella había transformado a esas alumnas del colegio; era razón suficiente para hacerla pedazos ahí mismo... Y de pronto, tan tranquila, esquivó su arma y siguió su camino ridiculizándolo a él y a la labor de los cazadores. La perra se sentía intocable y él había sido humillado.

-_"No pude hacer nada..."_

Enterró la cara en la almohada delgada; olía un poco a polvo.

-_"¿Por qué rayos... no desaparecen todos y ya?"_

Era consciente de lo que sentía. Amaba matar vampiros. Lo anhelaba tanto como el rostro sonriente de Kira Airen. Era una forma aún más completa de saciar su sed de sangre. Era su manera de dar vuelta las cosas y probar que ahora él era más fuerte que los monstruos que se habían ocupado de destrozar su vida y sus sueños. Quería ser eso: asesino de vampiros. Y la comezón que se arraigaba en su pecho cuando veía la oportunidad de acabar con la vida de uno de ellos era tan vertiginosa, que aumentaba su convicción de que su situación era lo más similar a una adicción.

Y Kaito... Mejor ni pensaba en él. Pedazo de... Había sido violento con él en un momento de debilidad y no le había importado un bledo. Era un enemigo en potencia. No eran ya los amigos de la infancia. Eso estaba claro.

-La vida apesta –masculló contra el cojín viejo y apretando con más fuerza el conejito.

La noche fue serena. Quizás sus oídos eran fieles al detectar muy a lo lejos movimiento de vampiros que pasaban de techo en techo a lo largo de la ciudad Fukuoka, pero había cazadores patrullando, así que estaba todo controlado... Tuvo hambre, eso sí; tenía la garganta seca y la ansiedad le hacía pensar en el cuello terso de su doncella de mirada azul.

-_"¡Olvídate de eso!" _–se ordenó a sí mismo abriendo bien los ojos al reconocer que esa inquietud volvía a anidar en su mente.

Hizo fuerza para dormir, mas retornaba el vicio. Recordó todas las ocasiones en que había saboreado la piel de su amada. En el baño la primera vez, en el establo de caballos, entre los arbustos del parque de la Academia, luego de que un Nivel E la atacara en plena noche... Ésa fue la más excitante de todas; Zero se sonrojó al rememorar el instante en que Kira, vencida por el agotamiento, cayó de espaldas a la tierra con él encima, succionando su cuello. Sonrió un poco. Su corazón latía desaforado esa noche, y el de Kira, también; había podido sentirlo contra su pecho cuando estaban acostados. Además, había oído sus latidos correr a través de su sangre. Había sido la mejor de todas las veces... Luego, Kira le había entregado su sangre en otras ocasiones, pero que ya no contenían pasión alguna; más bien eran para calmar la necesidad de ella, como si se hubiese vuelto adicta también a esa dolorosa sensación erótica en la garganta.

-_"Te habías enviciado..."_

Los tiempos en la academia Cross habían sido los mejores de toda su vida; incluso mejores que la época anterior a perder a su familia. En aquel pasado, siempre sobrevolaba en su hogar la fragilidad de Ichiru y la discriminación de la Asociación hacia él. Zero era un esclavo de la situación y debía proteger a su hermano de su propia enfermedad y del señalamiento de los cazadores que remarcaban su incapacidad. Pero cuando Kira había hecho su aparición en el colegio, era como ser un niño, alguien libre de preocupaciones adultas. Amaba ir a buscarla a la mañana y patrullar con ella hasta la noche. Las mariposas en su panza eran emocionantes... Y parecía que cada día se volvía aún más hermosa. Los detalles de sus vidas cotidianas como prefectos los acercaban a conocerse mejor y guardaban la intriga de qué podía pasar al siguiente momento. Eso mismo lo hacía dudar a él sobre cuánto tiempo podía soportar sin besarla y declararle su amor y devoción.

Esa duda era genial...

Además, lo hacía reír... Con sus comentarios espontáneos y su pasión por la comida, sobre todo el chocolate, Kira era un sol. Si bien a Zero se le llenaron los ojos con un poco de lágrimas, sonrió y se dejó llevar por su memoria hasta caer en un sueño alicaído pero en el que fantaseó con aquellas vivencias. El conejito durmió con él, encerrado entre sus dedos.

Despertó a las siete. Un sol fresco se filtraba por los vidrios amarillos de un tragaluz discreto en la parte más alta del cuarto de descanso. Se incorporó y se frotó la cara. Apenas se había quitado el saco negro. Bajó los pies de la cama y miró el piso, suspirando. En realidad, se sentía como si no hubiese dormido.

Se tomó un minuto aproximadamente para tomar conciencia de que había empezado otro día y de que ya hacía mucho que no veía a Kira. Se rascó la nuca mientras se puso de pie y tomó su largo abrigo. Tomó el muñequito del conejo que había dejado sobre la cama, le dio un pequeño beso en la carita y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Fue al pasillo principal y buscó los rostros de sus cercanos. Había muchos durmiendo todavía y ya comenzaban a regresar los cazadores que habían pasado la noche patrullando en los intersticios de la ciudad. Yagari fue el primero que se halló en su campo visual; estaba tomando una taza de té de eucalipto contra una columna.

-¿Desayunando...? –dijo Zero en un tono de voz remolón.

-Sí. ¿Quieres? Minaha está preparando más té en la cocina.

-No... No sé. ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

-Cross recopiló información sobre Sara Shirabuki relativa a estos últimos años.

-¿Y?

-La verdad es que no encontró nada interesante. Ha sido una niña rica ocupada con cosas como los preparativos para su boda y cosas de chicas. No ha participado de la vida de los Sangre Pura mucho que digamos, y si lo hizo, no ha marcado trascendencia alguna.

-¿No es demasiada casualidad que haya sido ella la que apareció en la ciudad ayer? Si la carta era cierta, ella podría ser la sospechosa.

-Claro. Yo lo veo también, Zero, pero, como tú lo contaste, no había manera de acorralarla ayer si lo que pasó con esas jovencitas fue por voluntad de ellas.

-¿Y van a dejar que siga transformando gente? Dudo que esas chicas hayan sido todas estúpidas incapaces de ver un riesgo en lo que Sara podría ofrecerles como la desconocida que era.

-Cross fue claro y creo que estoy de acuerdo con él: si Sara Shirabuki no comete acciones concretas de agresión contra alguna vida humana, no podemos atacarla. Y si lo que existen son sospechas, por más graves y evidentes que sean, no podemos detener a un Sangre Pura en el cuartel.

-¿Así que...?

-Así que –siguió, luego de tomar otro sorbo de té- ordenó hacer un minucioso seguimiento para estar concientes de todo lo que haga y de todo aquellos ataques que planee, para así atraparla cuando esté a punto de hacerlo. Para eso habrá que interrogar a las personas más cercanas a todo esto.

-Kaname Kuran.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo. Todos tuvimos la impresión en la fiesta de que hay algo extraño entre los dos. Por eso, la idea que se está amasando en este momento es la de ir tras el círculo de los leales a Kaname.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada a su maestro.

-No te preocupes; si tenemos que reunirnos con Yuuki Kuran, procuraré que tú no estés en el medio.

Odiaba oír ese nombre. Corrió la cara y dirigió los ojos al sendero que llevaba a la oficina de Kaien. Así, dijo:

-Cross... remarca mi responsabilidad como cazador "elite", pero él solo se ha ido ubicando en el lugar de presidente... –giró hacia Yagari- y no me parece que lo esté haciendo mal.

-Zero...

-Que se quede con el puesto, ¿no? –propuso con una sonrisa burlona, mirándolo de nuevo.

-Es algo temporal. Él quiere y debe volver a la Academia. Aún hay recelos sobre su participación en la muerte del presidente anterior y en la disolución del Consejo de Ancianos cuando Rido atacó la Academia. Al menos tiene cintura para ordenar el funcionamiento de nuestra sociedad. Eso sirve, pero no será permanente.

El muchacho resopló y se tomó la nuca. Quiso alejarse de su maestro, quien, en vista de que el otro se alejaba, avisó:

-Kaito ya está allá.

Kiryuu se detuvo y volteó.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer a eso de las cuatro se fue. Tenía que cubrir las horas como profesor de ética en la Academia.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo avisaron anoche?

-Oye, tranquilo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Tú sabes que Kaito tenía encargada esa tarea; está ocupándose de dos empleos: ser cazador y vigía en el colegio de humanos. Se reparte.

-¡Está Kira en la Academia, Yagari! –Zero le gritó súbitamente a su mayor. Éste se sorprendió con el nivel de odio y exasperación presente en su voz joven. Bajó la mirada, una sentenciosa y analítica, antes de dejarlo respirar mejor. Su pupilo volvió a darle la espalda.

-¿Kaito está acercándose a Kira?

El joven asintió con la cabeza, tomándose la frente y cerrando con estrés los ojos.

-No puedo interferir... No creo que deba –opinó el tuerto.

-No te estoy pidiendo que interfieras... Únicamente me habría gustado que alguien me mantuviese al tanto... Pero tú no lo sabías... Perdón –soltó, al final.

-No tenía idea de que Kaito pudiese ser tan insensato... –haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

-No... Está bien... Sólo..., permíteme saber todo lo que ocurra, ¿bien?

-Desde luego.

El chico asintió. Suspiró cansado y chocó, entonces, con un nuevo problema: debía volver a la academia Cross inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que amanecía allá Kaito en vez de él. Eso podría ser muy negativo para su relación con Kira. A pasos agigantados, pues, marchó a la oficina de Cross y entró por la puerta sin golpear ni detenerse. Kaien estaba durmiendo sobre unas cuantas pilas de papeles y se despertó apenas, con el ruido ocasionado por la puerta atropellada.

-Wwdaah... –masculló, abriendo medio ojo-. ¿Z-Ze...? Buenos... **DÍ**azzz..., Zerouu...

El muchacho echaba fuego por los ojos lilas. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, generando un estruendo y que Cross saltara de su silla en el sobresalto.

-¡Kyaaaaa...! ¡¿Qué sucede? –vociferó espantado.

-¡¿Kaito volvió a la Academia ayer?

-Awh... Pues, sí... Tenía que dar clases... –respondió, acomodándose los anteojos y aún despertándose de un sueño pesado.

-Me voy entonces.

-¿Quéeee...? ¡Ah, no, no, no, no...! –le gritó cómicamente mientras Zero empezaba a irse-. ¡Espera un poco, que no hemos planeado las actividades de hoy...!

-Me importan un comino las actividades de hoy. Me voy a ver a Kira.

-¡Noooouuu...! –rogó, saltando por encima de la mesa a las piernas y agarrándose de su pie izquierdo-. ¡Espera un momento!

-¡¿Para qué? ¡Ya hice suficiente ayer!

-Todavía no hemos recibido los informes de los patrulleros de noche... Sólo aguanta un ratitooouu... –le lloró con cara de chibi.

Zero se agarró la cara resoplando tediosamente. Cross lo irritaba con esa actitud afeminada.

-Por favor... –continuó llorándole-. Tómate un delicioso té de hierbas y desayuna con los cazadores. Relájate un poquitito...

-¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a hacer esperar?

-Bueno –empezó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y ajustando sus anteojos en una postura pretenciosa-, eso depende de cuánto tarden los patrulleros en volver todos y reportar-

-¡¿**CUÁNTO**? –enfureció, volteando súbitamente. Parecía querer comerse a Kaien, quien, achicado en el suelo como una criatura, le dijo con una sonrisita acobardada:

-Quince minutitos, nada más...

-Agh... –siguió resoplando. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y la hizo a un lado para marchar a la cocina, como le había sido sugerido.

El director provisorio de la Asociación respiró tranquilo y dejó caer la cabeza hasta penderle.

-Este hombre es cada vez más impetuoso... –farfulló agobiado.

El chico, desde ya, se fue maldiciendo en voz baja. Le pasó por al lado a su maestro de un solo ojo y recibió su comentario:

-¿Vas a la cocina nomás? Cross sí que te puede, eh.

-Cállate, por favor –le contestó el varón sin siquiera echarle un mínimo vistazo. Yagari rió discretamente.

Los cazadores que estaban comiendo en presencia de la dama Minaha, una señora de baja estatura que en su juventud había sido una buena exploradora en la Asociación, se sentían ansiosos por hablar con Zero Kiryuu, quien captaba toda su atención. Sin embargo, éste mantuvo los ojos clavados en el vacío y en el fino vapor serpenteante que emergía de su taza de té. Con una mano sostenía la taza, y la otra estaba apretada contra su axila, rodeando el frente de su torso. Trataba de evitar que su mirada se cruzara con las de los presentes, pues predecía una lluvia de preguntas y acosamientos. Entre aquellos había unos gemelos de pelo castaño por los hombros, los sensuales hermanos Amabuki, que contemplaban con una sonrisa circunspecta la contextura física de Zero. Estaban tomando una bebida alcohólica que probablemente les aceleraba el espíritu, compartiendo una botella marrón de la que tomaban directamente del pico. Fueron los primeros que se animaron a molestarlo en un tono carismático. Habló el mayor, Takumi:

-Oye, Kiryuu..., hace mucho que no te vemos, eh... Parece que estás en forma. ¿Cómo se te dan las patrullas últimamente?

Zero levantó la vista hacia ellos apenas y luego miró a un costado. Tomó de su té de nuevo hasta terminarlo. La última parte sabía astringente.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio? –agregó el menor, Sora-. ¿Te caemos mal? Eres como nosotros; no veo el motivo... –Tomó otro sorbo de la botella.

-Has estado mucho tiempo en la academia Cross –volvió Takumi-. ¿Cómo estás?

El varón se levantó de la silla donde descansaba y apoyó la taza vacía en la mesada de la cocina, a un par de pasos de distancia. Terció otro cazador, una mujer rubia con un peinado de dos trenzas largas que llegaban a los muslos de sus piernas. Su nombre era Akane, que significaba "mujer enfadada".

-Ya... No quieres estar con nosotros... ¿Por qué no traes a tu chica aquí?

Los que se hallaban en la cocina la miraron tensos. Zero se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia ella también. Akane no tembló ni dudó.

-En serio te lo digo. ¿Cambiaría mucho para Airen si vive aquí? Incluso podría estar más protegida que allá.

El hombre se enfrentó a la mujer. Caminó hasta ella y le respondió, mirando el suelo:

-Ella no debe ser expuesta a la violencia de los vampiros. Por eso, éste no es mi lugar. –Le clavó los ojos. –Mi puesto es allá, a su lado, para cuidarla.

-Pero es una lástima que no puedas ayudarnos más –regresó Sora.

-Como ya se lo dije a medio mundo, no me insistan. No es aquí donde quiero estar... –Se distanció unos pasos hacia la salida. -No es nada contra ustedes..., pero déjenme tranquilo.

Intentaba ser humilde y no causar problemas. Ya tenía suficiente con su propio estrés. Akane comprendió sus palabras, mas continuó luego de verlo llegar casi a la salida:

-¿No te sentirás responsable si muchos de nosotros somos asesinados por vampiros a causa de tu poca ayuda?

Así como Naru Sukimo, la cazadora que había sido amiga de la familia Kiryuu, no se distinguía por su suavidad, tampoco lo hacía Akane; era directa e inclemente con lo que decía. Aparentemente era un rasgo común en las mujeres de la Asociación. Zero se paró en el lugar y contuvo las ganas de contestarle. Sencillamente fue diplomático y se marchó sin decir una palabra. Esperó en el vestíbulo a que llegaran las noticias de las patrullas nocturnas. Así perdió veinticinco minutos. Buscó, por ende, a Cross y lo atrapó en un pasillo.

-¡Dijiste QUINCE minutos! –el muchacho gritó, espantando a Kaien.

-¡P-Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Los muy incompetentes...! ¡Se han retrasado!

-Bueno, basta. Yo me voy ahora.

-¡Pero..., Zero...!

-¡No me van a tomar el pelo! ¡Debí haberme ido ayer mismo!

Caminó furioso hacia la salida del cuartel. Se cerró el saco negro y puso las manos en los bolsillos. El viento fresco del exterior ingresó en el edificio y lo despeinó. Entonces chocó con dos cazadores mayores que venían agitados. Eran los últimos patrulleros en presentarse después de su vigilancia nocturna y le hablaron al joven:

-¡Kiryuu! Cross, ¿está adentro?

-Sí –dio como réplica.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí. ¿Por...?

-Porque seis jóvenes vampiresas están causando un revuelo al norte de la ciudad.

-No me importa.

Toga Yagari fue quien a la sazón apareció detrás de Zero e intervino:

-¿Cómo...? Pero, ¿tienen algo de particular estas vampiresas o qué?

-Nosotros no estamos en condiciones de pelear ahora; hemos pasado toda la noche patrullando. Que vayan los cazadores diurnos. Además, esas chicas creo que tienen que ver con la sospechosa que Kiryuu vio ayer.

Zero pensó y le comentó a Yagari:

-Puede ser que sean las estudiantes que Sara Shirabuki convirtió en vampiros.

-Entonces –dijo su maestro- sería buena idea ir tras ellas cuanto antes. Si están relacionadas con esa Sangre Pura, quizás podamos averiguar algo acerca de sus actividades.

Uno de esos cazadores preguntó:

-¿Hay cazadores diurnos preparados para ir?

-Creo que no... Consultaré con Cross. Zero, no te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate aquí, por favor. Fuiste tú quien encontró a Sara. De seguro sería mejor que tú atendieras esta situación también, sobre todo si no tenemos muchos cazadores disponibles.

-Me estás cargando.

-No. Quédate aquí.

El chico apretó los dientes y luego resopló. El tuerto regresó al interior del edificio y llamó a prisa a Kaien, quien propuso mandar a un par de cazadores que acababan de arribar. Y desde ya, ordenó que Zero participara en el hecho.

Salieron Yagari, el par de cazadores y el chico de cabello platinado a seguir el rastro de las vampiresas. Estaba de más decir lo cabreado que estaba éste.

-¡¿Me están tomando de estúpido? –vociferó luego de unos momentos de crudo silencio iracundo.

-Nadie te está tomando de estúpido, Zero –explicó su maestro-. Eres cazador y estás vinculado con Sara Shirabuki y esas jovencitas.

-¡Pero yo sólo las encontré...!

-Una Sangre Pura no tiene por qué intercambiar ciertos comentarios con un cazador... Comentarios como los que dirigió hacia ti. De alguna manera debes interesarle.

-No me hables de eso...

Lo que le faltaba: que otro Sangre Pura se interesara en él. Shizuka, los Kuran, Seta Houki y ahora esta niña rica Shirabuki... Debía ser una broma que esos engendros lo buscaran tan persistentemente...

El problema causado en el pueblo a partir de la actitud agresiva de esas estudiantes convertidas en vampiro fue disipado luego de un rato a partir de una postura rígida por parte de los cazadores. Fueron discretos para disimular la identidad de ellas delante de los humanos fastidiados y fueron acorralándolas hasta ordenarles que si querían seguir siendo vampiresas en paz debían respetar las vidas y el orden humanos. Las damas presentaron una actitud altanera y bastante creída reluchando sus comentarios y haciendo referencia a que su ama Sara, su adorada Sara, era la que ponía las reglas y no ellos. La tensión en la escena fluyó dando golpes en cada uno de los implicados. Zero les tenía asco, Yagari quería arrestarlas, los demás cazadores querían matarlas y ellas querían comer y dárselo todo a Sara. Por la manera de hablar de ellas, tal parecía que habían desarrollado alguna clase de amor lésbico por la Sangre Pura, lo que le pareció a Kiryuu aún más degenerado.

-¿Los homosexuales te desagradan, Zero? –fue lo que le dijo su maestro luego de que las vampiresas desaparecieran.

-¡¿Eh? –el chico espetó.

-Digo... Como te parece una depravación que estas chicas amen a Sara así...

-Te estás empezando a parecer a Cross –opinó mientras se iba de vuelta al cuartel en busca de un coche que lo llevara a la Academia de una santa vez.

-Puede ser... –confesó luego de un suspiro de resignación, mirando el cielo-. Ese chiflado es una mala influencia cuando está tanto tiempo cerca de uno...

Zero estaba más que irritado al caer en la cuenta de que ya era casi la una del mediodía. Había perdido la mañana y más persiguiendo y acosando a unas malditas vampiresas. Mientras tanto Kaito Takamiya estaba dándose el gusto de habitar **su** academia con tranquilidad. Aceleró el paso al recordar el rostro de ese cazador...

No se despidió de nadie. Simplemente reclamó la presencia de un conductor en un coche con gasolina y ordenó que lo llevaran al colegio de Kaien Cross. Tardaría, con el aditamento de un poco de tránsito, algo más de una hora en llegar.

Nadie lo recibió al arribar pasadas las dos de la tarde. Le dio algo de dinero al conductor como recompensa y bajó del auto. La atmósfera estaba ciertamente extraña, muy silenciosa. Los alumnos humanos debían estar almorzando en el comedor común.

-Kira... –susurró contemplando la fachada principal del edificio donde aguardaba su doncella.

Trotó con prisa y abrió la puerta de la entrada. El aire estaba tranquilo.

-Hola... Volví... –dijo a nadie.

Caminó a la cocina y al comedor. Había una sopa en el fuego al mínimo. Seguramente era el almuerzo de Chou.

-¿Kira? ¿Chigima?

La sala de estar parecía haber sido habitada recientemente, pero se hallaba vacía. Zero se impacientó. Su siguiente parada debía ser la habitación de su amada... Y en el camino se topó con su padrino, justamente. El hombre tenía un gesto desolador en el rostro y miró al joven como si tratara de ocultar algún conflicto. Esto surcó el alma del chico, quien inquirió rápidamente:

-Chigima... ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola..., Zero... Qué bueno que volviste.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Y, ¿Kira?

El cazador vaciló. Apretó los labios antes de responder; no sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

-Escucha, Zero... Algo... pasó con ella...

El corazón del muchacho explotó como de una sobrecarga de adrenalina y comenzó a latir desaforadamente. Su garganta tembló y luchó por hablar sin perder el control.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Ella- -intentó explicar, aunque fue interrumpido por un Zero Kiryuu desesperado:

-¿Dónde está?

El mayor meneó la cabeza hacia su derecha, indicando la recámara de su ahijada, diez metros hacia atrás. Quiso darle más información, pero el chico salió disparado hacia el cuarto. Abrió la puerta sin tocar primero, casi con un golpe, y su mundo se oscureció al comprender la naturaleza de lo que había ocurrido en su maldita ausencia. Chou estaba limpiando unas estanterías en la habitación, pero era imperceptible para él en ese momento, pues Kira se hallaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho; escondía la cara entre sus rodillas. Tenía marcas opacas alrededor de los ojos, evidentemente producidas por haber llorado mucho. Daba la impresión de estar sumida en un aura depresiva y mortal... Parecía estar aún más lejos de la Kira Airen que Zero había conocido tiempo atrás. Y como si eso fuera poco, eran los brazos de Kaito Takamiya los que la rodeaban y la contenían... Los tres presentes alzaron la vista a Zero y fueron presas del asombro. Kaito no dijo nada; sabía que lo que hacía al cuidar de Kira así estaba mal. Chou quiso proteger al cazador de ojos lilas; podía darse cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo. La chica lo miró con dolor... Frunció la cara y le habló con un llanto atragantado:

-Her-Hermano... Zero...

Rompió en llanto de nuevo. Kiryuu se lanzó a los pies de la cama y Kaito se corrió treinta centímetros lejos de la joven. La tomó de los pies descalzos y le suplicó:

-Kira, Kira, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –Ella no lo miró; enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró como una criatura. -¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó? –preguntó esta vez a los otros tres, incluido Chigima, que miraba ahora desde la puerta abierta.

-Escucha, Zero... –este último quiso empezar, mas fue interrumpido:

-¡Está deshecha! ¡¿Por qué?

Kaito aseveró sin rodeos:

-Hubo un incidente en la piscina.

Su ex amigo lo miró angustiado.

-¡¿Qué?

-Zero, ven conmigo y te lo contaré –Chigima insistió con una voz suave y bondadosa-. Ahora Kira creo que necesita...

-¡No! –gritó aterrorizado, dirigiendo su vista a la chica-. ¡Me fui sólo un día, y cuando vuelvo me la encuentro así...!

Kaito añadió:

-Nadie deseó que esto pasara. Fue un accidente.

-¡Nunca debí haberme ido!

Kira seguía llorando, aún más ahora que Zero gritaba iracundo. Y de un modo entrañable, intentó calmar a su hermano postizo señalándole aquello que le había provocado el llanto: un vaso lleno de agua sobre la mesita de luz junto a su cama. Frunciendo los labios como una niña y ocultando sus ojos azules detrás del flequillo negro, estiró un brazo y punteó con un dedo. El joven de cabello platinado entendió.

-El agua. Le tienes miedo al agua ahora, ¿no es así?

-Do... –respondió antes de llorar de nuevo.

Zero se irguió sobre sus rodillas y trató de rodear el cuerpo de la dama con sus brazos, mas se contuvo por miedo a no ser bien recibido por ella. Respiró con angustia. Entonces se le ocurrió sacar el conejito de trapo que le había regalado. Se lo mostró, asomándolo entre las rodillas de la chica.

-Mira, Kira, traje de vuelta el conejo que me hiciste. Estuve pensando mucho en ti. Por favor, no llores más; ahora todo estará bien. Ahora te cuidaré. Por favor... –le suplicó.

Kira escabulló la mirada hasta contemplar el muñequito y lo tomó con sus dedos delicados. Lo protegió contra su pecho y gimoteó débil y asustada. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Zero y permitió que él, su hermano falso, la acurrucara. El hombre tembló por dentro y sintió cómo su alma se elevaba hacia un estado alarmante de desazón, pero accedió a abrazarla sin demasiada fuerza. Fue como abrazar un fantasma; no demasiado, para no atravesarlo.

-Está bien... Ahora estoy aquí... No me iré de nuevo... Al menos lo intentaré... Quiero verte bien, Kira. Por favor, sonríe... Debes estar bien...

Kaito Takamiya se puso de pie y dijo con firmeza, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro:

-Estará bien en muy poco tiempo. Es sólo cuestión de que procese el trauma de haber estado en esa situación de estrés. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse; tampoco es sencillo para alguien como ella.

Zero Kiryuu dejó pasar unos instantes antes de hablar de nuevo, mirando la pared detrás de Kira y en un tono rígido:

-Quiero saber cómo fue que sucedió esto.

La doncella se separó de su hermano y se secó las lágrimas con la piel del conejito. Luego le dejó unas caricias sobre las orejas pequeñas.

-Yo puedo explicarlo, Zero –le contestó Chigima, aún desde la puerta e insistiendo en que se fuera del cuarto de su ahijada por un momento.

El hermoso cazador se mantuvo mirando a su amada por unos segundos y le peinó un mechón negro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Kira intentó sonreírle. Miró el vaso con agua temerosamente y él asintió:

-No te preocupes. Ya me lo llevo.

Lo tomó en su mano y lo apartó de la vista de ella.

-Quédate con el conejo por ahora –le dijo-. Si te hará sentir mejor...

Pero Kira interrumpió y se lo devolvió rápidamente.

-Do... Por... f-favor...

-Ah... Está bien –respondió, recibiendo el muñequito en la gran palma de su mano pálida-. ¿Sabes? Lo he tenido toda la noche conmigo. Es una gran ayuda... Gracias por habérmelo hecho.

Le regaló una sonrisa que provocó que Kira hiciese lo mismo.

-_"Al menos puedo serenar tu angustia..." _–pensó el muchacho.

Kaito carraspeó y anunció, de modo descortés, probablemente sólo para interrumpir el buen momento que Zero y su ex novia habían conjurado juntos allí, que debía atender unos asuntos de las clases de ética, por lo que debía retirarse. Le pidió a Chou que se mantuviese cerca de la chica para asegurarse de que no entrara en crisis de nuevo y que se le notificara si algo así llegaba a ocurrir. Zero Kiryuu apenas lo miró de reojo, con suma desconfianza. Pasó por al lado de Ico Chigima, quien se mordió el labio y esperó que Zero aceptase conversar un rato.

El muchacho de cabellera plateada se paró y saludó a Chou, puesto que no lo había hecho al arribar al cuarto. La señora le quitó preocupación y se acercó a la jovencita, proponiéndole unírsele para ir a la cocina, ya que debía almorzar. La chica aceptó y se levantó de la cama, sonriéndole con ternura a su "Hermano-Zero". Él le contestó y se despidieron con los ojos mientras las dos mujeres marcharon al comedor. Quedaron solos los dos cazadores nobles. El mayor puso un pie dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El joven acarició con su pulgar el rostro del conejito que estaba ligeramente humedecido con las lágrimas de su princesa, y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a escuchar.

-Zero, lamento que te hayas topado con esto... Todo fue mi culpa.

-¿Cómo es eso...? –dijo el chico, sin mirarlo. Fue guardando el muñeco en su saco nuevamente.

Chigima se sentó junto a él y explicó lo sucedido:

-Después de patrullar varias horas sin encontrar nada, siendo de día, decidí descansar y se me ocurrió prender el televisor un poco, quizás buscando distraerme con algo o quizás esperando oír alguna noticia relevante al orden en la ciudad Fukuoka. Kira se me unió y se quedó conmigo un rato... La televisión parecía gustarle... Pero yo me quedé dormido... Cuando desperté, ella no estaba. Empecé a buscarla y no la encontré por ningún lado dentro de la casa. En ninguno de los cuartos, y no me contestaba. Con la ayuda de Chou, terminamos buscando afuera, ya desesperados...

-Sí...

-En los alrededores más inmediatos de este edificio no estaba, por lo que nos desplazamos hacia el fondo... Fue ahí cuando oímos unos gritos entrecortados llamando. Era ella. Te juro..., creí que me moría.

-Lo imagino...

-Estaba en la piscina. Tardé unos momentos en rastrear de dónde venían sus gritos y llegar ahí. Llegué yo primero y Chou venía atrás... Sin embargo, de haber sido por nosotros dos, Kira habría muerto.

A la sazón, el muchacho comenzó a comprender... Se endureció y enarcó los ojos, queriendo cerrarlos.

-Kaito... acababa de llegar a la Academia... Él la salvó...

-A-Ajá...

-Kira estaba enloquecida... Tenía los labios morados y estaba pálida. De seguro vio la Muerte venírsele encima... Realmente, debió haberse ahogado..., de no haber sido por él.

-Bueno... Y, ¿luego...?

-La entramos y le dimos calor, junto con algo de azúcar para levantarla. Tardó cinco horas en hablar de nuevo.

-Ahora está mejor...

-Sí, claro... Aún la idea del agua la aterra. Chou no quiso bañarla todavía. Planea usar más que nada esponjas mojadas y eso... Pero esto no es lo que me complica decirte...

Kiryuu lo miró nervioso.

-Chigima, vamos, ¿qué pasa?

El mayor tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir...

-Lo que pasó fue que... mientras Kira se estaba ahogando, te imaginas que su mente y cuerpo enteros estaban en emergencia y apelando a sus últimos recursos..., ella pidió ayuda, como dije...

-Sí...

-Zero..., Kira lo llamó a Kaito. Ni sabía que él estaba llegando a la Academia, y lo llamó... Gritó su nombre. No me llamó ni a mí ni a Chou... Fue a...

El joven se levantó bruscamente de la cama, inspirando acongojado. Se tomó la frente y miró por la ventana, deseando escapar como un ave, hacia las nubes..., como Kira Airen solía desearlo cuando estaba en problemas. Los dos caballeros se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que el mayor volvió, en una tentativa por calmar el dolor del chico:

-Esta mañana preguntó por ti...

Chigima pudo discernir que la garganta de Zero comenzaba a retorcerse en el tormento.

-Lo lamento...

Los sollozos retenidos en la boca del muchacho llegaron hasta los oídos del hidalgo de barba marrón. Éste dejó que Zero hablase cuando pudiese... La noticia indicaba cosas muy negativas para los planes del joven para recuperar a su novia... Kaito había destruido casi todas sus esperanzas... Si Kira se convertía en una persona madura de nuevo, lo haría con los ojos puestos en Kaito Takamiya...

Luego de unos momentos más, Zero se lamentó:

-¿Qué demonios... tengo que hacer... para ser... feliz?

Chigima lo contempló y dio respuesta:

-No hiciste nada malo. Dios a veces selecciona inocentes para que sean víctimas.

-Pues... –dijo, sonriendo sarcásticamente y volteándose hacia el mayor-, creo que se empecinó conmigo, ¿no te parece?

No se le pudo contestar a eso. Dios, sin duda alguna, parecía divertirse castigando a Zero por el simple hecho de existir en la Tierra. Y parecía que ya no había nada que hacer, pues el muy Maldito no iba a parar... Cuando Zero apenas creía que encontraba, en su arduo camino, algo para sonreír y curar de a poco su corazón, como era el conejito o una sencilla sonrisa que Kira podía regalarle, el destino volvía a pegarle, cada vez con más inclemencia y en sus puntos más débiles.

Poco después de que Chou almorzara, Kira se puso a dormir una siesta en el living y Chigima la vigiló; ya bajo ningún concepto se distraería y permitiría que algo malo le sucediese a su ahijada. Kiryuu fue a su habitación. El olor a encierro le dio ganas de salir corriendo, pero ahí se sentía en paz. Besó los dibujos que Kira había colocado sobre su puerta a modo de papel tapiz y se protegió en ese lugar. Se quitó el saco, antes colocando el conejito de trapo sobre su mesita de luz, y se tiró en la cama. Quiso quedarse ahí por horas, huyendo del cielo, pero se incorporó muy pronto al sentir asco por el aire viciado. Abrió las ventanas y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se quedó estático, hundido en el problema de que su novia ahora se fijaba en otro hombre... Y fue no luego de muchos segundos, que no pudo respirar más, atacado por unas repentinas ganas de vomitar y de arrancarse el esternón. Cayó de rodillas, tomándose el pecho con las garras de Nivel E que su poder vampírico le mostraba cada tanto, y sudó en una violenta hipoxia. Las imágenes se volvieron confusas, un gran tifón de espejismos y figuras descompuestas. Comenzó a hiper-ventilar, luchado por ganar un gramo más de oxígeno. Se sujetó del borde de su mesa de luz e hizo fuerza por volver a la normalidad. Sintió entonces una punzada en la espalda, como si su alma rompiese la crisálida de su esqueleto.

-_"¿Q-Qué... ¡pasa?"_

Vio sangre en sus ojos y sangre en sus manos. Sintió el sabor de la misma en sus labios. Percibió el aroma y tuvo hambre... Y detrás del terremoto que impactó contra sus ojos vio a Kira sonriendo. Con la mano que se aferraba a la cómoda, trató de agarrar el conejito de trapo. Sus dedos temblaban y lo tiró al piso. Lo atrapó allí y se hizo una bolita, abrazando el muñeco con ambas manos. Gimoteó y pensó en pedir ayuda.

-_"No... Esto es... porque tengo sed... Demonios, tengo sed..."_

De las tabletas de sangre que había encontrado en la oficina de Cross hacía días atrás ya no le quedaba nada. En la enfermería sabía que tampoco quedaban; ya se había fijado más de una vez.

-_"¿Qué hago ahora...?"_

Estaba teniendo un ataque y debía pararlo con algo. Pensando en las tabletas, cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al olvidarse de pedirle más a Cross cuando estuvo en el cuartel de la Asociación a la mañana y el día anterior...

-_"Maldita sea... Estaba tan apurado por irme..."_

Nuevo objetivo:

-_"Tengo que conseguir tabletas de sangre ya"_

Sólo le quedaba una salida. Hizo a un lado el conejito, procurando que no fuera a mancharse, y lo ocultó bajo la cama que tenía a escasos centímetros. Se remangó la camisa y acercó el antebrazo a su boca seca. La abrió nervioso y enterró sus filosos dientes en la vía de las venas más importantes, aquellas que sobresalían del nivel de su piel. Se apresuró a chupar todo lo que pudo para no perder ni una gota. Era como correr en el lugar, pues perdía lo que ganaba al mismo tiempo. Eso no lo calmaría por mucho tiempo. De hecho, lo serenaría sólo unas horas... Si llegaba a tener uno de esos ataques en presencia de Kaito, éste intentaría matarlo. Si fuera delante de Chigima, dicho hombre trataría de alejarlo de su ahijada. Y si fuera frente a Kira..., pues..., lo peor.

Succionó con fuerza más y más rápido hasta sentir que su brazo desaparecía. Separó los labios de su propio miembro sólo un momento y vio la tremenda herida que estaba provocándose. Sabía que tenía que parar.

-_"Sólo un poco más... Un poco más y listo..."_

Chupó un poco más de su propia esencia hasta que se quedó sin aire y su cabeza golpeó contra el piso y su brazo se convirtió en un pedazo de carne sin vida. La calidad de su visión empeoró drásticamente. Todo era un remolino en sus iris lilas. Le latía el pecho como un martillo contra una piedra; podía oír su corazón.

-Ki... ra... –masculló contemplando el techo de su habitación.

La mano de su brazo sano se estiró hasta encontrar la suavidad del conejito una vez más y lo apretó.

De su boca escapó un suspiro de agotamiento y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Encontró la oscuridad y se dejó atrapar por ella.


	11. Noche de los Celos: NEGACIÓN Y CAÍDA

_NOCHE DE LOS CELOS: "Negación y Caída"_

__Chou se había espantado al divisar el cuerpo vencido de Zero Kiryuu sobre el piso de su habitación. Se acercó apresuradamente a él y le tocó el hombro izquierdo para reanimarlo. Su cara pálida estaba pegada contra el suelo. Había rastros oscuros en su piel y sobrevolaba un aroma extraño, como sudor y hambre. La señora llamó el nombre del muchacho y estuvo a punto de llamar a Chigima y a Kaito pidiendo ayuda, pero él reaccionó instantáneamente. Lo primero que hizo fue ocultar su antebrazo y lamerse los labios que tenían manchas de sangre. No miró directo a los ojos a la sirvienta sino hasta asegurarse de que ya no había evidencias de lo que había sucedido. Ella exigió una explicación en cuanto el joven pudo abandonar su postura de ovillo y sentarse, y él sólo dijo que había tenido una fuerte bajada de presión, probablemente causada por el problema de Kira en la pileta. Por fortuna, Chou no inquirió demasiado para corroborar que esto fuera lógico o correcto. Simplemente se apresuró a la cocina y buscó un gran vaso con agua fría y un pequeño trapo. Al volver, lo ayudó a refrescarse la frente con ello. Zero agradeció la gentileza de esa dama.

Sabiendo que estaba débil, no había deseado cruzarse demasiado con la chica que amaba. Trató de comer y de cumplir con sus vigilias nocturnas cotidianas y luego se refugió en su cuarto, esperando poder dormir y hacerse cargo de su monstruo interior una vez que se hallaran cara a cara en sus sueños.

"_Maldito virus, ya déjame en paz..."_

Al día siguiente, fue cauteloso. Dudó a cada momento de su cuerpo y de sus dientes. Sabía que ahora podía sufrir otro ataque imprevistamente y tenía que hacer algo para resolverlo antes de quedar como una bestia delante de Kira, Chigima y Chou. Kaito Takamiya... no representaba tanto un dilema; es más, no le molestaría succionar la vida de ese imbécil si se diera la ocasión. Zero rió calladamente al imaginar eso. No obstante, así como en el pasado Kaito no había vacilado antes de matar a su propio hermano al verlo caer en el Nivel E, tampoco temblaría para matar a Zero si se hallara bajo el efecto de un trance por sus instintos vampíricos. Por ende, a toda costa, Zero debía encontrar la manera de mitigar la fuerza que vivía dentro de él y que pujaba por conseguir la sangre de Kira...

Se refrescó la cara en el lavatorio de su cuarto y pensó lo más rápidamente que pudo. Sus latidos sonaban raros... Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró con dificultad, preguntándose por qué ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba con tan poca paciencia y con tanta agresión...

"_Me cansé de esperar"_

El miedo comenzó a habitar el alma del muchacho.

Se puso a caminar en círculos por su habitación. Hizo fuerza por recordar contactos e información útiles para este urgente caso. Tenía que calmar su sed de sangre con suma prisa pero sin tomar la de los humanos. Las tabletas de sangre de Cross estaban fuera de su alcance por el momento a no ser que fuera hasta la Asociación de nuevo y le pidiera a él personalmente.

-_"Maldita sea... Kira..."_

Alejarse de Kira le provocaba más terror aún. Con Kaito en el colegio y lo ocurrido en la piscina, irse era cada vez más peligroso.

Algo en la Academia... Pensó en los caballos y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-¡Monstruo! –se maldijo apretando los dientes.

Recordó la broma que le había hecho a Kira Airen aquel día en el establo de aquellos animales, mientras llovía. Ella le había preguntado sobre sus sueños nocturnos y él había contestado que había soñado que chupaba la sangre de un perro. La chica se horrorizó y luego entró a reír cuando supo que era una mentira.

Algo que hubiese quedado en los calabozos inferiores... Algo como... ¿qué?

Alguna comida que pudiese imitar el sabor de la sangre y que pudiese así engañar a su cuerpo. Qué, bah... Eso no era posible.

La salida estaba afuera. Beber de su propia sangre ya no servía, sin importar cuánta bebiera.

-No... –se lamentó, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. Salir a la ciudad...

Miró el suelo debajo de sus pies descalzos. Si bien dentro de los límites del colegio no había ayuda, podía ahorrarse disgustos y asegurarse de que Kaien Cross tuviese las dichosas tabletas en el cuartel. Bien, entonces, tenía que ir a su oficina y llamarlo por teléfono a la sede de la Asociación. Implementando sus habilidades sobrenaturales, se escabulló silencioso como una sombra hasta aquel despacho y efectuó la llamada. No quería cruzarse con ningún humano que él pudiese vislumbrar como potencial víctima.

Estuvo más de quince minutos tratando de establecer la comunicación. Para cuando lo logró, lo atendió un cazador cualquiera que le informó que Cross estaba en el centro de la ciudad Fukuoka. Zero preguntó, luego, por Toga Yagari o por Jinmu, pero ambos estaban fuera también, aunque no acompañaran a Cross. Cortó, entonces, la charla y probó llamando al teléfono móvil de su maestro, mas obtuvo una y otra vez la misma contestación: el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Cabreado, el joven volvió a telefonear al cuartel y tuvo que esperar otro rato hasta que alguien se dignó a levantar el maldito tubo. Esta vez era una mujer que desconocía el motivo de Yagari para tener el teléfono celular apagado. Ignoraba cuándo podrían regresar Cross y los otros dos a la sede, aunque sí sabía que se hallaban haciendo trabajo de investigación sobre el asesinato de Ouri.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa, señorita –dijo Zero resoplando-. A ver..., espera un momento.

Se tomó unos segundos de silencio para pensar otra alternativa. Cerró los ojos y recordó caras y reputaciones. Alguien que lo ayudara a conseguir tabletas... Alguien.

-Aliam.

Con algunas preguntas adicionales, logró, finalmente que ella le pasara con Aliam Fushimoto, el cazador del cabello rapado y amigo de los trillizos Nishigata, proveedores de armas. A pesar de tener que aguardar unos minutos en línea, pudo terminar oyendo su voz de altanero.

-¡Zero Kiryuu, eh...! ¡Buenos días, cariño!

-No tengo tiempo para bromas, Aliam. Necesito que me ayudes.

-Oh, bueno... ¿De qué se trata?

-Escucha, intenté comunicarme con Cross para pedírselo a él, pero no lo logro.

-Ah, sí, está en el centro-

-Ya sé, ya sé –lo atajó-. El asunto es que es una emergencia y no puedo esperar a que regrese o qué se yo qué hará... Tengo que averiguar cómo rayos obtener tabletas de sangre, Aliam.

-Ajá... –entonó el joven cazador, sorprendido.

-Ya sabes lo enfermo que estoy. Necesito mantener aplacada esta basura que tengo encima, pero se me acabaron y no me estoy sintiendo nada bien.

-¡Pero, hombre, ven al cuartel! O, ¿acaso crees que seríamos capaces de matarte si te pones muy ansioso?

-No voy a irme de la Academia más de lo inevitable. Kira Airen me necesita.

-Vaya... ¿Ahora me vas a pedir que yo te las lleve?

-No, tarado. Quiero que me digas, si sabes, dónde conseguirlas. Yo iré a buscarlas, pero no sé a quién acudir si Cross no me contesta. Además, no sé si tendrá algunas con él.

-No sé si tiene... Pero... Déjame pensar un segundo...

Zero estaba impaciente. Se aflojó el cuello de la remera, catando una inminente falta de aire. La espalda le transpiraba. Se peinó para atrás en una tentativa de aliviar la incomodidad de sus ojos enfermos, aunque su flequillo platinado no tardó en volver a su posición natural.

-Aaaaaajáaaa... Sí... –respondió Aliam con una clara sonrisa que se transparentaba a través de su tono de voz-. Zero, hay alguien que te puede ayudar mucho más que Kaien... Es un tanto introvertido y no tiene amigos, pero posee acceso a mercaderías ilegales que fueron diseñadas en el sub-mundo que existe entre la sociedad de los vampiros y la de los humanos. Se lo conoce como Asu y puedes encontrarlo en la aldea de Jina Gadeko.

-¿Dónde demonios... queda ese lugar? –inquirió, jadeando un poco y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien? Se te oye cansado.

-Sólo dímelo y ya...

-A ver... Gadeko queda a cuarenta minutos de aquí en coche... en dirección nordeste. Es como yendo hacia la Academia pero tienes que desviarte unos veinte kilómetros al este por el sendero 24; es una larga calle de tierra. Antes de llegar ahí hay un hospital psiquiátrico y un conjunto de viviendas viejas. Más adelante hay una serie de campos amarillos y después se cruza una barrera de madera que da a la aldea. Su casa está numerada como 782D. Hace mucho que no lo veo, pero debería seguir ahí; es donde ha vivido por más de diez años.

El muchacho gimoteó. Su voz quebradiza se apropió del audio salido del tubo del teléfono.

-Eso sí, lleva dinero, porque no es barato.

-O sea que, ¿este sujeto...?

-Asu.

-Asu... ¿Me podrá vender tabletas?

-Algo mejor que eso. Creo que puede ofrecerte inyecciones, píldoras o incluso parches o qué se yo qué... Es algo extraño. No sé muy bien cuál es su metodología en los negocios, pero sé que puede conseguirte lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo... Muchas gracias..., Aliam... Por favor, tan pronto como llegue Cross al cuartel..., ¿podrías decirle que me llame aquí?

-Sí, lo haré... Oye, pero..., estás muy mal, ¿no? Se te oye terrible.

El joven se agarró la garganta y frunció el entrecejo mientras luchó por purificar el aire de sus pulmones. Se tomó unos segundos en dar réplica:

-T-Tengo que resolver esto...

-P-Pero...

-Me tengo que ir...

-Zero, ¿no quieres ayuda?

-No. No debo estar con muchos humanos. Por favor, acuérdate de Cross.

-D-De acuerdo, Zero. Buena suert-

Colgó antes de que Aliam Fushimoto pudiese despedirse. Se estaba empezando a ahogar... Perdiendo el balance de su organismo, dio tres pasos grandes hasta la puerta del despacho de Cross y vigiló por el ojo de la cerradura de la misma que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores. Seguro de esto, se acercó a uno de los muros, se arrastró por él hasta sentarse en el suelo y se mordió la muñeca, la del otro brazo que aún no se había lastimado el día anterior. Le dolió como mil diablos. Un par de lágrimas saltaron desde sus ojos enrojecidos. Respiró agitado contra su piel y le suplicó a Dios que ya lo dejara en paz... Pero, cuando ya no pudo succionar más sangre de esa muñeca, casi impulsivamente recurrió a chupar de la otra... Se consumió, como una araña bajo un pie gigante, y cerró las piernas contra su pecho; encogió la cabeza entre sus hombros y deseó no estar ahí. Deseó estar en los brazos de Kira.

"_Kira... Airen. Ése es el plato principal"_

Lanzó un grito contenido al discernir que su mente perversa le decía eso... Se arrancó la mano de la boca y salpicó el piso con su sangre. Jadeó asustado. Temblaba.

-_"Por favor... ¿Por qué... estallas ahora de golpe?"_

Se apresuró a limpiar los rastros rojos del suelo con su ropa. Se cubrió ambas muñecas y buscó un vidrio o una superficie perfecta donde pudiese reflejarse y borrar las manchas rojas sobre sus labios cenicientos...

Cuando tuvo que abrir la puerta para correr a su cuarto y tomar ropa, tuvo pánico. Los dedos de la mano sobre el picaporte vibraban. La adrenalina en sus venas corría más veloz que el aire de un tifón.

Si bien Chou creyó ver una silueta fugaz pasar por cerca del comedor, no dijo nada. Permitió que Zero huyese a su habitación y se calmara. Allí, él se tiró sobre la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada, rayando con una angustia infantil. Jadeó más y exploró en su interior intentando hallar la firmeza y la integridad que se le estaba escapando.

-_"Ichiru... ¿Estás ahí? Pensé que estarías siempre adentro mío... Ayúdame y controla a este monstruo..." _

Sentía que se le prendía fuego el estómago. Saltó de la cama y fue directo al lavabo. Abrió la canilla y acercó la boca a fin de beber cuanta agua pudiese para refrescar su sistema. En una medida miserable, se sentía relajante... Algo mejoraba. Pero el reloj seguía retrocediendo. El animal tenía hambre y estaba harto.

Al separarse del lavatorio, se puso ropa para salir, tomó todo el dinero que había ahorrado en varios meses y se calzó. Tomó el conejito de trapo que le había hecho Kira y lo guardó en el bolsillo de una campera ligera color gris perla. También se equipó con su revólver Eclipse, para variar, y fue conteniendo la respiración a medida que se aproximó a la salida. Dejó atrás su habitación y supo que tendría que ir a pie hasta la aldea. No quiso despedirse de Chigima, Chou o mucho menos de la chica de ojos azules... Pero Kaito...

-Demonios, Kaito...

Vaciló. Su mirada se explayó en el pasillo a su envés y en el camino a la avanzada.

-_"No. Vamos, sé fuerte..."_

Trotó camino al comedor. Había oído a Kira hablar cuando pasó corriendo cerca de ahí al huir del despacho de Cross. Apretó los puños e ingresó en la sala. La muchacha estaba sentada a la mesa con una bandeja de muffins de vainilla a un costado, junto con un té humeante. Alzó la vista inocente hacia él y lo saludó con un sonrisa brillante cual sol de mañana.

-¡K-Kira...! –exclamó el hombre con dolor en el pecho-. ¡Buenos días...!

-¡Do...!

Había debilidad en sus gestitos y en su forma de entonar los sonidos. El shock del accidente en la piscina aún la jaqueaba. El cazador hizo una reverencia al notar a Chou a unos metros y después se acercó a la mesa. Con una mano, acarició la mejilla de la doncella y vio cómo la luz y las tinieblas se apareaban en sus ojos, distorsionando todas las imágenes.

-¿Do? –llamó Kira, arrancándolo de ese estado que ella notaba como alarmante.

Era como si su presión subiese y bajase con la brusquedad de una montaña rusa. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y le habló dulcemente a su amada:

-No pasa nada, Kira... No te preocupes por mí... Estoy cansado; nada más... Mientras tú estés bien...

-Do...

-Oye, voy a tener que irme un ratito... –le avisó, peinándole con dos dedos el flequillo negro-. Pero volveré pronto, ¿sí?

-Mmm...

No pudo evitar recordar lo que Chigima le había confesado... Zero no pudo retener a su mente cuando empezó a imaginar el momento en que Kira había comenzado a perder aire, atrapada en la asfixia del agua de la piscina... Su voz de ángel, llamando con desesperación a otro hombre.

"_¡KAIIIITO!"_

Sufrió un espasmo en la boca de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos por reflejo y corrió la cara hacia un costado. La chica se puso de pie sorprendida.

-¿Do?

-N-No pasa nada... –respondió con fatiga. Llevó el rostro hacia el otro lado, hacia su hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente a fin de purificar los rincones de su pecho que se infectaban con su enfermedad. Entonces, y sin haber buscado encontrar algo así en su campo visual, notó que Kira no estaba dibujando, sino pintando con acuarelas sobre unas hojas gruesas para actividades artísticas. Tenía un equipo de pinceles y polvillos de diversos colores en forma de discos compactos en una bandeja plateada. Tal parecía que ella estaba recreando un paisaje fantástico con predominio de azul..., ¿quizás por la memoria de sus ojos, de cuando había sido casi asesinada por el agua?

El cazador no entendió el repentino cambio de actividad en la jovencita. Observó unos instantes más y consultó con Chou:

-Esto... ¿De dónde lo sacó? Parece nuevo...

-Ah..., pues, sí... Fue un regalo de Kaito para Kira... Lo compró en la ciudad la última vez que estuvo allá... Consideró que era una muy inteligente forma de estimular a Kira, al igual que las clases de lecto-escritura.

-¿Qué?... Espera..., ¿qué clases de lecto...? –Zero exigió una explicación.

-Ayer y hasta hace sólo un rato estuvieron repasando los temas para estudiar. Kaito tiene planeado empezar las clases formales mañana...

La manera en que Chou le contaba la verdad era igual a como Chigima había tenido que decirle a Zero lo del accidente de la pileta; ambos trataban de proteger a Zero del dolor que lo aquejaba. De seguro, él, a los ojos de ellos, era una débil criatura necesitando imperiosamente un hogar feliz. Los ojos de la señora estaban cargados de vacilación y culpa. Sus finos labios ancianos parecían querer recuperar las palabras entonadas y negar lo que estaba pasando. Si ese pobre caballero pudiese leer los pensamientos de Chou, con toda seguridad oiría algo desgarrador:

"_La estás perdiendo"_

Enfrentado a la cruda realidad, quedó preso bajo la parálisis unos instantes. Luego bajó la mirada y la llevó a la salida. Entonó un pobre _"adiós"_ y se retiró con presteza. Apenas la sirvienta desde lejos le preguntó a dónde se dirigía, él respondió sin más _"asuntos de la Asociación"_.

Saber que tenía por delante un trecho que tardaría dos horas o más en recorrer sin la ayuda de un automóvil lo desalentó. A la sazón recordó a los caballos, aunque desconfiaba de su estómago y de su espíritu vampiro. Eligió aproximarse de a poco al establo y tantear qué manifestaba su cuerpo.

La estación del año marcaba que el sol debía tener más participación en los días, pero hoy el cielo lucía un blanco delgado y fresco, desanimado, que producía sombras. A medida que se acercó, el muchacho mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos, por lo que sus dedos diestros jugaban con las orejitas del conejo de trapo, probablemente tratando de relajar sus nervios y evitar algún acto impulsivo cuando volviese a ver a aquellos animales. Su garganta se sentía como la piel de un desierto ajado y su mente no dejaba de mandarle imágenes relativas al cuello de Kira, pero, para mantenerse concentrado, recordó una y otra vez las indicaciones que Aliam Fushimoto le había proporcionado a fin de contactarse con ese tal "Asu". Casi podía apostar a que ese hombre resultaría inquietante si contaba con tantos elementos prohibidos, pero por el momento era su única salida y tenía que llegar a él lo antes posible, pues todos los relojes iban en su contra, e iban rápido...

El establo se veía oscuro adentro. Habitaba el silencio y la quietud. Los caballos parecían conjurar una foto en blanco y negro sumamente depresiva. Zero inspiró lo más suavemente que le permitió su pecho agitado y dio un paso adelante. Los caballos más suspicaces movieron la cabeza hacia la entrada. El hombre, convertido en una sola sombra con figura humana, tenía el aspecto de un asesino perdido. Se dirigió a Lily dando pasos inhibidos. Dicha yegua no mostró recelo. Movió los ojos en dirección a su histórico jinete y dio un pequeño resoplo.

-Lily... –masculló. Su mano timorata trató de acercarse a la cabeza del animal para dejarle una caricia, mas éste retrocedió unos centímetros.

Apretó los dientes. Ellos siempre confiaban en él; no podía ser que también se distanciaran... Volvió a intentarlo:

-Lily, soy yo...

La yegua respiró con fuerza, emitiendo un sonido rasposo. Los dos vivientes se contemplaron unos segundos, en un espacio frío entre la confianza y una instintiva difidencia. Ella sabía que él podía hacerle daño y él reconocía que estaba cada vez más solo en tanto y en cuanto la voracidad vampírica de su corazón se apropiara de su mente y le cambiara el rostro.

-Confía en mí, por favor... No me abandones.

Le pidió eso y estiró la mano de nuevo. Las yemas de sus dedos quedaron suspendidas contra el fino pelaje blanco del corcel. Y al tiempo que Zero percibió la vibración de sus ojos que viraban de color hacia el rojo que ya conocía, los cerró y luchó por mantenerse sano y conciente.

-Te... dejaré ver... que no soy... una bestia... –farfulló antes de mover los dedos y dejarle un mimo en la frente a Lily. Abrió su corazón y dejó expuesto cuanto pudo de su inocencia y de la mínima paz que le quedaba. El animal vio su sinceridad y se arrimó al caballero.

La chica amnésica estuvo más de una hora en la sala de estar, jugando con sus largos mechones negros que caían sobre su pecho y superaban sus extraños e inexplicables senos. Una imagen se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez. Kaito ya tenía que aparecer para enseñarle a leer y escribir, tal como había prometido. Chou la cuidaba desde la puerta, ubicada en una silla entre tanto cosía los botones de una camisa. Chigima estaba en la sala contigua, integrado al silencio y a las sombras de la tarde. Entonces ojos azules vislumbraron el brillo de las tijeras en el costurero de la sirvienta. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta tomar en su mano dicho instrumento. La señora la interrogó buscado saber sus intenciones, aunque Kira Airen sólo entonó el nombre de Kaito Takamiya.

Hacía tiempo que a Lily no se le pedía ir a prisa por un trecho largo, así que se dio el gusto de acatar las órdenes de su hermoso jinete. Corrió, llevando a Zero en sus espaldas, por el costado del sendero vacío que llevaba a las inmediaciones de la ciudad Fukuoka. El viento que peinaba el cabello platinado de Zero se sentía frío y auguraba una lluvia suave pronto a acaecer. El galope de la yegua que confiaba en el vampiro se asemejaba a una manera de escapar de la vida, y Zero creyó por un momento ser seducido por la idea de seguir de largo por el camino y huir a otro planeta con esa dama de cuatro patas que aún lo miraba con respeto. Era Kira lo único que golpeaba en su corazón y que lo despabilaba en los peores momentos; era lo que evitaba que muriese, que se suicidase, que enloqueciera, que asesinara al mundo.

-Vamos... Asu podrá salvarme de esto por ahora –se decía a sí mismo mientras pujaba con los ojos por ver más allá de la avanzada.

Lily lo llevó. Sus pisotones contra el asfalto advertían su andar arrollador. Eran paralelamente tranquilizadores, por lo que Kiryuu se podía poner a pensar en cosas que habían quedado muy a un lado de sus ideas constantes, como su vida académica; había abandonado el ir a las clases y aprobar las materias. En tan poco tiempo había dejado de ser un joven estudiante para convertirse en un joven cazador de vampiros y ahora en un hombre, un varón adulto con un difícil objetivo en la vida, una persona a quien amar y un trabajo al que quería dedicarle sus fuerzas..., si las tuviera. Ciertamente le transmitía un poco de turbación, pero no era suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Lo que sí se hallaba sintiendo al meditar esto era una tierna pena por saber que ya no podría compartir las clases de la escuela secundaria con Kira, como lo habían hecho durante un período tan corto.

El sendero 24 había empezado a quedar atrás, con el avance de Lily, a quien se le ensuciaron los cascos de las patas con tierra. Como trescientos metros más adelante se atisbaba un gran edificio grisáceo que lucía como el hospital psiquiátrico que Aliam había mencionado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres...? –le preguntó Kaito con las tijeras en la mano derecha.

La doncella de mirada celeste tomó una gran cantidad de su melena negra y la dobló hacia arriba partiendo desde los hombros. Chou, entendiendo todo a la perfección, intervino de inmediato y declaró que ella se encargaría (sobre todo, de convencer a la joven de no proceder con lo que solicitaba), pero Kira se negó rotundamente, aferrándose del brazo del cazador-profesor de ética. Éste se encogió de hombros y le explicó a la señora que no se la podía obligar a cambiar de opinión, pues una mente que se hallaba en un estado tan rudimentario como el de Kira no daba lugar a negociaciones. Chou objetó contra esto y defendió al hombre que estaba ausente:

-Zero se enfadará si se topa con esto al regresar.

-No voy a ir en contra de los deseos de la persona que pide mi protección. Si Kira quiere esto, Zero debe entender y aceptarlo.

La mujer sintió que no podía pelear contra Kaito Takamiya. Sólo pudo ser una testigo doliente de cómo la realidad se volvía más y más delicada para Kiryuu y más a favor del nuevo muchacho de ojos castaños. No podía impedir lo que finalmente sucedió...

-_"Esto será un desastre pronto..." _–pensó callada.

Las indicaciones de Aliam Fushimoto se cumplieron tal y como las había comunicado a su compañero por teléfono. Zero siguió por el sendero 24 de tierra y pasó, con una yegua que ahora trotaba con suavidad para descansar las piernas un poco, por el medio de un territorio amplio donde se erigían varias casas antiguas. Luego vinieron los campos amarillos, cuyas plantaciones lucían secas y calientes, y finalmente la barrera de madera, vigilada por un hombre gordo y calvo que le cuestionó a dónde se dirigía con ese caballo. Para no inquietar, el muchacho bajó del lomo de su corcel y le explicó que iba en busca de "Asu", en la vivienda 782D, para comprarle un par de cosas. Cuando el hombre inquirió por saber qué cosas, el chico sólo contestó que se trataba de unas medicinas que ya no se vendían en el pueblo pero que él estaba necesitando con urgencia debido a una enfermedad crónica. No con mucha confianza, el gordo le permitió pasar al pueblo, mas con la condición de que Lily se quedara en la barrera. El cazador se tornó mucho más suspicaz y por un instante consideró la posibilidad de que esa aldea estuviese habitada por vampiros.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? –espetó el chico, mirando de reojo al guardia.

-No se permite el acceso de forasteros con animales –contestó rudamente.

Zero hizo silencio y giró hacia Lily, luego atándola a un poste al lado de la barrera. Acercó su cara a la de ella y le susurró:

-No te preocupes; ya regreso.

El gordo le dio paso al interior de la villa Jina Gadeko...

Las calles eran de tierra apelmazada y las casas eran humildes. Albergaría a aproximadamente ocho mil habitantes, según intuyó el cazador. Las adversas caras de la gente se fijaron en su cuerpo y en su forma cautelosa de caminar en busca de la casa con la numeración 782D. La atmósfera estaba tensa y los habitantes daban la impresión de pertenecer a una secta extraña y peligrosa de humanoides primitivos. Pese a estar armado, Zero sintió miedo de continuar avanzando entre las calles que parecían ceñirse sobre sí mismas a medida que se adentraba más en el barrio. Y como para sentirse peor, a juzgar por lo que vio en el primer cartel que halló en una esquina, sabía que tenía varias cuadras por recorrer aún, pues estaba a la altura de las casas con numeración 400B. Unos minutos más tarde terminó deduciendo que para llegar al sector D tendría que atravesar el pueblo en dirección nordeste, dejando atrás la B y pasando por la C. Y para alcanzar las número 700 tenía que ir más al norte, alejándose de la entrada donde estaba esperando Lily. Pronto se percató de que cuanta más alta era la numeración de las viviendas, más pobres eran también. Sintió punzadas en el estómago al ver que los niños en las veredas carecían de calzado, ropa limpia y hasta algunos dientes. Éstos contemplaban a Zero como aborígenes a un colonizador en época de carabelas. Lo invadió la pena y al mismo tiempo el terror a que aquellos se le fueran encima para comérselo. Las mujeres que deambulaban por los callejones lucían vulgares y hablaban con términos desagradables. Los hombres parecían monos.

Con el corazón en la boca, surcó la aldea por las callejas más pobladas que encontró. Le tomó casi veinte minutos, pero dio con la casa de Asu. Era baja y de paredes revestidas como de barro. Las ventanas tenían plástico sucio reemplazando los vidrios. La puerta era de madera húmeda que daba la impresión de haber sido la comida de más de una familia de termitas. Aplaudió, llamando al dueño de casa y rogando al cielo que estuviese presente. Aguardó un minuto y no salió nadie; se puso nervioso. Aplaudió nuevamente y dejó pasar treinta segundos. Nada aún... Aplaudió con más fuerza.

-Me muero si- -empezó a farfullar, sólo para ser interrumpido por la silueta de un hombre esbelto y maduro, con barba de dos semanas y ojos de carroñero, que emergió de la casucha a través de la puerta vetusta.

Zero respiró más relajado. Contempló al aldeano y dio un paso adelante, presentándose:

-Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted Asu?

El hombre miró al chico de pies a cabeza lentamente, activándole varias alarmas instintivas.

Continuó:

-Vengo por recomendación de Aliam, Aliam Fushimoto. Dijo que usted podía venderme algunas cosas que estoy necesitando...

Asu asintió una pizca con la cabeza y entró a la casa haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a pasar. Kiryuu tuvo un mal presentimiento pero lo siguió con sospechas... El aldeano estaba de pie junto a la entrada y cerró la puerta detrás del pálido joven. En el interior de la lúgubre casilla, las condiciones para vivir eran deplorables pero abundaban frascos y cajas de diferentes formatos en estantes por aquí y allá. Sobrevolaba un aroma repugnante y una clara sensación a suciedad y enfermedades.

Zero hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar la respiración y hablar:

-Necesito algo para calmar... el deseo de sangre humana...

Asu caminaba con mansos movimientos, con la vista empotrada en sus estanterías y escuchando con atención los tonos de voz del visitante.

-Tenía tabletas de sangre..., pero ya no consigo más... Estoy enfermo; por eso.

Por fin, Asu habló:

-Eres un cazador y un vampiro... Qué original...

Zero miró su forma de caminar como en círculos a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso y anhelaba estar en casa con Kira.

-¿Qué clase de traficante es usted...? –le preguntó.

El hombre ignoró la oración.

-Para tener todos esos deseos de chupar sangre y también sobrellevar la tarea de matar a los de tu especie, cargando con esa arma anti-vampiros, debes ser fuerte... –dedujo en un tono fúnebre.

-Aliam Fushimoto dijo que podría venderme parches o inyecciones... Algo efectivo...

Aproximando sus manos a una caja roja en el suelo, bajo una mesa ratona, Asu aseveró, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos:

-Tú necesitas algo más que efectivo... Tú necesitas devorar a alguien...

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Eso es lo que tu cuerpo está exigiendo desesperadamente... Si no le das lo que te pide, morirás. O bien, matarás a alguien.

Zero tuvo un ataque al corazón.

"_Kira"_

-No... No puedo permitir que alguien muera por mi culpa... Por eso..., déme lo más fuerte que tenga. Esto debe parar ahora.

-¿Hasta cuándo? –dijo Asu.

-¿P-Perdón...?

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas aguantar sin comer?

-No soy un maldito Nivel E.

-Eres un vampiro.

"_No, no lo eres, mi querido Zero... No lo escuches"_

-Déme algo que mitigue el deseo y ya...

-¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

-Tengo suficiente.

-Ajá...

Sacó, con sus dedos sucios y rechonchos, un frasco con un líquido carmesí en su interior. Lo acercó a la cara del chico cuyo rostro estaba empalideciendo más. Ahí, éste notó que a Asu le faltaban algunas falanges de más de un dedo.

-¿Qué es... eso? –inquirió el atractivo cazador.

-Sangre pura.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sangre pura de una vampiresa altamente poderosa.

-No quiero eso...

En ese momento fue que Zero entendió qué clase de traficante era ese aldeano: era de los peores; era de los que traficaban directamente vampiros Sangre Pura.

-Es lo más efectivo que puedo darte. Es la sangre de tu ama, o, ¿no?

Los ojos lilas del chico se abrieron de par en par y estallaron en un rojo tremendo. En una seria colisión de impulsos, dio un contundente golpe con su brazo derecho e hizo volar el frasco contra la pared sin revestimiento. El olor era insoportable. Era la sangre de Shizuka Hiou.

-¡¿Cómo rayos tienes algo así...? –exclamó mientras se cubría la cara y peleaba por guardar a su monstruo en la jaula de nuevo.

Asu hizo silencio, esperando una decisión por parte del comprador.

Sin embargo, el cazador tomó conciencia de algo fundamental...

-¿Cómo... supiste... que Hiou era mi ama...?

El hombre rudo le sostuvo la mirada desapacible y pretendió no haber oído eso:

-Si no te interesa lo que puede calmar de verdad a tu espíritu, tendré que darte paliativos temporales que sólo demorarán lo inevitable.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! –volvió el muchacho, avanzando con un paso gigante hacia Asu. Se contuvo de hacerle daño cuando oyó voces extrañas provenientes de la vereda del exterior. Giró la cabeza hacia las ventanas y vio que los vecinos estaban tratando de averiguar qué pasaba adentro. Se volvió al traficante y se tomó el entrecejo con tres dedos.

-Por favor... Sangre no... Calmantes fuertes, por favor. Sólo dámelos, te pagaré y me iré.

Asu regresó a los estantes y tomó una cajita gris. Ahí tenía una jeringa especial y cinco frascos pequeños con un líquido amarillento.

-¿Qué es eso...? –preguntó Zero.

-Esto confundirá tus hormonas y anulará la sed –explicó con poco interés-. Una dosis por día.

-¿UNA DOSIS POR DÍA? ¡No durará! –espetó. La angustia le pintaba la cara.

-Un vampiro noble podría estar una semana inapetente con sólo uno de estos, pero en tu caso, como dije, es más complicado. Eres una criatura ya deforme.

El cazador se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por tener que recurrir a un medio tan inmundo. Kira Airen lloraría toda una vida si viese esa situación...

Meditó unos segundos y volvió a hablar con un tono vencido:

-¿Ésta es mi única alternativa?

-Sí.

-Pero en una semana estaré así de nuevo...

-Vives lejos de aquí...

-Sí –contestó el chico.

-Tengo un socio en el pueblo. Puedes ir con él.

-No... No quiero moverme más de mi casa... Dame algo extra...

-¿Quieres llenarte de drogas pero no de la sangre que tu organismo está naturalmente requiriendo?

-¿NO SOY CLARO?

Asu lo miró inexpresivo. Ya irritado por su cliente, se acercó una última vez a los estantes y tomó una bolsita de cuero negro. Se la dio entera.

-¿Esto...? –dijo Zero, mirando en el interior.

-Son píldoras. No las muerdas, pues el líquido que contienen es muy desagradable.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen adentro?

-No te gustará saberlo.

-Dímelo o no te lo compro.

-Imbécil mutante... Es un ácido hecho a partir de huesos molidos de un vampiro Sangre Pura y sangre de nobles.

Tuvo náuseas...

-¿C-Cuántas...? ¿Cuántas debo tomar? ¿Cuánto durarán sus efectos?

-Te permitirán aguantar aproximadamente ocho horas.

-Ocho horas... ¿Cuántas tienes aquí dentro?

-Son caras, te lo advierto. Hay setenta y tres.

Se las compró todas, junto con el equipo de inyecciones. Se le fueron casi todos sus ahorros en la transacción, pero sabía que ahora tenía una forma de seguir adelante sin enloquecer...

Se apresuró por salir de la casilla y literalmente corrió a la entrada de la aldea Jina Gadeko, esperando no tener que ver a Asu nunca más. Estaba desesperado por regresar a su hogar. Únicamente le importaba estar en casa con la persona que amaba. Corrió entre las sombras de la miseria.

Lily estaba ansiosa por irse también; se sentía en su forma de respirar y por el modo en que agitaba la cola y no tenía las patas quietas. El guardia gordo se le quedó mirando al muchacho mientras éste subió al lomo de su corcel y rápidamente se marcharon de vuelta por el sendero 24.

Dejó a la yegua en el establo descansando.

-Muchas gracias, compañera... –le dijo en voz baja y acariciándole la frente.

Se apoyó en el marco de la entrada y se deslizó hasta terminar en el piso. Sacó de la caja que había comprado la jeringa nueva y el primero de los frascos con la droga supresora de sed. Lo cargó en la jeringa y se quitó la campera gris. La remera que cubría su pecho era de mangas cortas, por lo que sólo tuvo que acercar la aguja y enterrarla en su brazo, justo encima de una de las venas que se veían más azules. Le dolió la punzada de la misma, pero respiró aliviado al saber que su tormento desaparecería pronto... Apretó el émbolo y dejó que la medicina invadiera su torrente sanguíneo. Cuando la jeringa especial estuvo vacía, la retiró de su brazo y guardó todo de vuelta en la caja. Se quedó sentado unos segundos aguardando a que se notaran los efectos de la droga, pero no obstante no pudo con la ansiedad y también se tomó su primera píldora...

Farfulló con lástima pero sonriendo:

-Ahora... encima de adicto a la sangre y a los asesinatos de vampiros... me haré dependiente de las drogas... No me falta nada... Qué asco...

El cielo se había oscurecido con el pasar de las horas. Ya debían estar todos merendando o casi.

Respiró exhausto. Contemplar un inframundo como la aldea Jina Gadeko lo obligaba a convertirse en una persona más fría y persistente. Y eso, en cierta forma, le hacía apreciar aún más los buenos recuerdos y las cosas aún buenas que tenía en la vida.

Pensó entonces en el rostro de su amada princesa. Recordó su voz y su cabello negro brillante. Imaginó su sonrisa. Si esa aborrecible droga podía evitar que la mordiese y acabase con su inocente vida, él estaba dispuesto a drogarse de por vida...

-Ya voy... –masculló con los ojos cerrados y respirando como si estuviese agitado.

Después de un rato corto, se puso de pie y se vistió de nuevo con la campera gris. El conejito de trapo todavía descansaba en su bolsillo. Llevó la caja y la bolsita con las drogas debajo del brazo y esperaba poder acceder a su cuarto antes de que alguien lo viese y sospechase de su situación.

En eso tuvo éxito. Se escabulló por intersticios de los que más que nada él estaba consciente y llegó a su habitación. Guardó todo debajo de su cama, dejó la campera sobre el acolchado y el conejito, en la mesita de luz. Ya sintiéndose más liviano que antes, se convenció de que la mercancía de Asu servía de verdad y se alegró de poder, a la sazón, estar cerca de Kira sin sufrir el pánico a sí mismo. La buscó, por ende. Tenía mariposas en la panza al trotar a los sitios que solía frecuentar con Chou. Persiguió su vocecita, que se propagaba por el aire a la distancia, según sus oídos, y marchó a la cocina. Nadie estaba cocinando, por lo cual la actividad se centraba en el comedor, en la sala contigua. Se corrió hasta allí y la vio... Pero todas sus ilusiones se esfumaron al chocar contra un presente que parecía fundirse en el pasado más detestado. Kira estaba aprendiendo a leer y a escribir mientras reía cándidamente con Kaito, a su lado. Evidentemente, aprendía rápido y le gustaba que ese cazador fuera su maestro. Su sonrisa estaba coronada por un rubor tierno. Se veía hermosa, mas toda su magia estaba siendo dirigida a otra persona. El varón de cabellera marrón entonces miró hacia el advenido y lo saludó sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola, Zero.

Éste no pudo responder.

"_¿Por qué... te hiciste esto...?"_

La carita de Kira ya no era la misma. Era el rostro confuso de la mujer que Zero Kiryuu intentaba olvidar a causa de su corazón roto... Su melena corta ahora, por los hombros, hacía que Yuuki Kuran pareciese su hermana gemela, distinguida de Kira sólo por un par de colores sencillos.

El amor de su vida le había pedido a Kaito Takamiya un maldito y singular corte de cabello.

El amor de su vida aprendía de la voz de ese varón invasor.

El amor de su vida, su princesa, su perfecta amiga y amante, estaba cada vez más y más lejos. Ya no parecía importar cuánto Zero estuviese preparado para sufrir con tal de recuperarla. Ella demostraba que quería irse de su corazón.

Ella era, a cada instante, más inalcanzable. El mundo del cazador de ojos lilas sucumbía.

"_No... Por favor, no..._

_Por favor, no"_


	12. Noche Lacrimosa: GOMENASAI

_NOCHE LACRIMOSA: "Gomenasai"_

Zero Kiryuu se transformó en una efigie muda a partir de contemplar el nuevo aspecto de la mujer que adoraba, y ella no supo interpretar su silencio. Su cara, ahora como un calco de Yuuki, estaba eclipsada por la felicidad de ser la alumna de Kaito, el traidor. Para no desmoronarse, el joven atormentado no se atrevió a llorar en todo lo que restaba del día. Tan sólo perpetuó esa fatídica mudez que parecía anteceder a la ruina más trágica. Los acompañó a los dos durante la clase de lecto-escritura en calidad de oyente y observando el avance en las habilidades comunicacionales de Kira. Cuando más tarde Chou lo encontró en dichas condiciones, no pudo saludarlo, pues quedó atrapada en una incontrolable sensación de dolor ajeno; lo miró a los ojos, lamentándose que tuviera que sufrir la incapacidad de su ex novia y guardó silencio también al ser respondida con una mirada igual de doliente.

Chigima, por su parte, se enteró de lo del corte de cabello cuando la acción ya había sido concretada por Kaito. Enfureció, mas tuvo que aceptar que había sido fruto de los deseos de su ahijada, lo cual merecía su respeto seudo-paternal.

Pero ambos mayores contemplaron apesadumbrados la cruel vida de Zero Kiryuu, sin poder hacer nada para prestarle ayuda de verdad. Por momentos lucía como el niño traumado que había sido rescatado por Kaien Cross mucho tiempo atrás, en la noche de Shizuka Hiou, asesina de sus padres. Sobre todo el cazador de ojos naranjas y de barbita marrón reconocía que todo eso era injusto, e incluso consideró echar de la Academia al nuevo profesor de ética, Kaito.

Al día siguiente, Zero despertó sobresaltado por una pesadilla confusa y violenta, acompañada de un repentino deseo de sangre.

-_"Pero..., ¿qué demonios...? No han pasado veinticuatro horas todavía... La inyección debería durar más..." _–pensó angustiado al notar que de nuevo lo invadía la comezón en la garganta.

Se dobló hacia el costado izquierdo y asomó la cabeza por debajo de la cama. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó las drogas. Dormía sin ropa en el torso, por lo que procedió rápido: sacó la jeringa especial y la cargó. Se inyectó la medicina en el brazo y sintió que se hundía más en esa dependencia lamentable. Eligió dejar de lado la toma de píldoras por el momento... La inyección sola tenía que servir... Únicamente por precaución, eligió retener una de emergencia para las próximas horas del día.

Se vistió con partes del uniforme, mas sin corbata ni chaleco ni saco: la camisa blanca y el pantalón de vestir negro, en cuyo bolsillo dejó la pastilla de reserva. Había estado vigilando hasta las cinco de la mañana aproximadamente y los relojes ya marcaban que eran las 10 y pico de la mañana. Apuntó a dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar, aunque, sin embargo, se cruzó en su camino con Ico Chigima, que sostenía del cuello de la camisa a Kaito, acorralado contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban enfrentados en un alto nivel de tensión y antagonismo, aunque el chico no mostraba cohibición. Zero se detuvo y esperó a que ellos se voltearan a verlo. Cuando lo hicieron, Chigima soltó a Kaito y le habló en un tono ríspido:

-Regresa a tu lugar antes de que yo te obligue a hacerlo, y déjala en paz.

El padrino de Kira Airen se marchó, con la molestia que todavía aquejaba su pierna, en dirección este, dejando a los dos muchachos solos. El de ojos marrones resopló y se acomodó la ropa, quitándole peso a la discusión que habría tenido con el otro. Miró de reojo a Zero y fue hacia él, pasando por su lado. El aire se podía cortar con cuchilla...

Continuó en dirección al comedor. La dama amnésica estaba desayunando. Se fijó en su cuerpo y no sintió sed de sangre, así que por el momento estaba seguro... Se sentó junto a ella y Chou no tardó en traerle una taza de té, aún cuando él no se lo había pedido. Le agradeció y observó el peinado de Kira.

-_"Dios... Te ves igual que ella... He repugnado tanto su imagen de mi mente...y ahora, con tanta sencillez, la copias..."_

Kira se veía alegre. Junto a su taza de té y la comida que le había servido la amable sirvienta había un par de paisajes azules que había creado con las acuarelas. Le estaba pasando un lápiz negro, similar a la carbonilla, por encima de los contornos y además añadía algunos detalles pequeños. Le mostró a su "hermano" lo que estaba realizando y él la felicitó con una sonrisa debilitada... Entonces, posteriormente, atisbó un papel pequeño oculto debajo de la canasta del pan, en el medio de la mesa. Lo tomó y vio que era la misma fotografía que ella había tomado del cajón del escritorio de Kaien Cross algunos días atrás. Estaban tanto él mismo como Yuuki, uno al lado del otro. A la sazón, el joven comprendió.

-¿Por qué te hiciste esto, Kira? –le preguntó, acariciando su cabello negro ahora corto.

-Mmmp... Do –contestó frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia abajo.

-Mírame... –la instigó, tomándola de la barbilla con el dedo pulgar y el índice. Kira lo miró con inocencia, pero nada de rubor en las mejillas. -¿Acaso querías lucir como esta chica? –dijo, señalando a Yuuki.

-Mmp... –gimoteó, frunciendo más los labios-. Síp...

-Y, ¿por qué?

La jovencita tomó la fotografía parsimoniosamente y declaró, no sin algo de dificultad:

-E-Es... b-bonita...

-Vaya... Las clases de Kaito dan resultado... –pensó en voz alta.

Ella lo miró, esperando una respuesta esclarecedora que le evitara el desagradable sentimiento que oscilaba sobre su corazón infantil.

-Kira..., tú eres hermosa. Lo eras aún más con el cabello largo... Lamento tanto que te lo hayas cortado... No tienes que tratar de parecerte a alguien más... Eres perfecta tal y como eres... **Tú** eres bonita, Kira.

-¿Huh...? ¿S-Sí...?

-Sí, claro, Kira... –respondió con un susurro y sonriendo-. Ella –reforzó la palabra, indicando que hablaba de Yuuki Kuran, en la foto-, **ella** no es bonita; es fea. Tú eres bonita.

La chica sonrió y miró con ojazos azules a su hermano falso.

-_"Haré un esfuerzo por apreciar tu belleza más allá de tu imagen... Porque todavía me haces sentir un hombre completo"_

Fueron interrumpidos. Kira acababa de sentarse unos centímetros más cerca de Zero cuando se hizo presente la figura del director de la Academia frente a ellos. A eso, la chica exclamó feliz:

-¡Papá-Cross...!

Se bajó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo. El Director le contestó apachurrándola contra su pecho. El joven cazador aprovechó y estrujó en su mano la fotografía de Yuuki Kuran. La tiró en un cesto para la basura a unos metros de la mesa cuando se acercó a su superior y lo saludó.

-Cross. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Zero. La investigación sobre la muerte de Ouri podía seguir sin mí por hoy. Quise venir a ver cómo estaban ustedes dos.

-¿Nosotros dos? Pues, bien...

El caballero rubio le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada al chico que había estado bajo su cuidado por tantos años y contestó:

-Aliam habló conmigo.

Zero miró el suelo. Kira no comprendió nada, pero se mantuvo aferrada al brazo de su padre postizo.

-¿Estás bien? –el Director insistió.

-Ahora sí...

Kira terció:

-¡Papá, p-papá...!

-¿Qué sucede, querida? –la atendió.

Estaba ansiosa por mostrarle sus dibujos nuevos. Con pocas palabras, le pidió a su hermano de melena platinada que le mostrara a Cross el conejito de trapo que ella había cosido. Hacía muchos días que no veía a su padre falso y era lógico que quisiera enseñarle sus logros. Los dos hombres le dejaron darse el gusto de expresarse y esperaron a que se tranquilizara antes de poder conversar. Para ello, pasaron al despacho del líder. Éste se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos antes de emitir una palabra. Zero cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué se hizo Kira en el pelo? –inquirió el advenido.

-Le pidió a Kaito que se lo cortara para lucir como Yuuki. Encontró la foto que tenías de ella en la gaveta y quiso parecérsele.

-Oh... Imagino lo mal que te hace...

El muchacho corrió la cara.

-Mira, no voy a dar vueltas –le dijo su padre adoptivo-. Aliam me dijo que estabas necesitando desesperadamente tabletas de sangre y que te sentías muy mal. Le exigí que me explicara con mejores detalles y mencionó lo del vendedor furtivo de Jina Gadeko. ¿Fuiste ahí?

Como si lo estuviesen sermoneando, Zero dejó una pausa antes de responder:

-Sí...

-Vaya... ¿Y...?

-No quiero decirte.

-¿Le compraste algo? ¿Qué le compraste?... Y, ¿cuánto dinero le diste?

-Compré lo necesario para que la sed no me perturbe más durante un tiempo.

-¿No sabías que ese Asu es un traficante de Sangres Puras? Ha participado en el encarcelamiento de Shizuka Hiou de hace muchos años atrás y de otros vampiros importantes. Es una persona peligrosa.

-No me interesa. Me dio lo que me hacía falta.

-Tú sabes bien que lo que te hace falta no es algo que puedas comprar.

_Touché_.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es?

-¿Mmm...? –Zero entonó.

-La droga. ¿Cuán fuerte es?

Dio unos pasos hasta descansar de costado contra la pared contigua a la ventana que daba al patio.

-Es sumamente potente... Pero a mí me rinde poco –soltó.

-Zero... –dijo en un tono preocupado-, esas cosas pueden matarte... Por favor, no recurras a esto. Tiene que haber otra manera.

-¡No, no hay otra forma de estar con Kira sin desear comérmela! –masculló, cerrando los ojos.

-Pero piensa en ella... Si mueres, ¿qué pasará con Kira?

-Tiene a Kaito... –contestó con una risita sufrida.

-¿Qué?

-Está enamorada de Kaito... O casi.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Cross no salía de su asombro.

-Claro que no...

-...Dios... –dijo luego de unos segundos-. Me ausenté tan sólo estos días y cuando regreso... Espera... ¿No será que el miedo a perderla te está confundiendo, Zero?

-¿Realmente crees que soy capaz de algo así? –espetó, lanzándole un vistazo intimidante.

El Director bajó la barbilla y suspiró.

-No te rindas todavía. Puede ser que ella... tan sólo esté buscando afecto de todos lados y se confunda.

-No hay confusión alguna, ni de ella ni mía, en lo que evidentemente siente. No has visto cómo lo mira –aseveró el muchacho, contemplando el parque exterior.

Otra pausa.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

-No puedo obligarla a amarme.

-Algo.

-Estoy cerca de ella y ya... No sé qué más hacer. Tampoco puedo lanzarme a hacer cosas osadas con tal de llamar su atención. Eso la distanciaría de mí.

-...Chigima, ¿no puede intervenir?

-Hoy estuvo hablando con Kaito en términos poco amigables... Pero no me lo parece...

Dejó un silencio suspendido y Kiryuu agregó:

-No quiero seguir dándole vueltas a eso... Estoy tratando de aguantar... No quiero pensar tanto en...

-De acuerdo... Yo vine porque pensé que estarías mal... Y sentí que debía hacer algo para auxiliarte. No tengo tabletas de sangre para darte, aunque sé que lo que compraste allá de seguro es más efectivo que mis pastillas.

-De hecho, pero gracias.

-¿Estás procurando no pasarte con las dosis?

-Estoy haciendo lo que creo que debo hacer para frenar el monstruo que creció en mí. Y no habría ido a un lugar tan horrible como esa aldea si no fuera que en serio me encontraba en una situación crítica.

-¿Ha avanzado el hambre?

-A pasos agigantados...

-¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre por qué?

-Una mezcla de cosas, probablemente... Pero no quiero pensar en eso tampoco –dictaminó, alejándose de la pared-. Mientras no me perturbe, puedo seguir adelante...

-Bueno... No voy a quedarme tranquilo, pero...

-Te agradezco la preocupación. No obstante, ocúpate de tus cosas. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Eso, ¿incluye a la Asociación?

-Basta de eso... Iré cuando me necesiten y ya está; ni más ni menos.

-El hecho de que respondas a la necesidad de tus colegas ya es respetable. Gracias.

Zero respiró profundamente y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, aproximándose a la puerta de salida. Preguntó:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Hoy, seguro. Mañana, no sé. Estoy en contacto con Yagari para saber cómo sigue lo de Ouri... ¿Quieres saber lo que averiguamos hasta ahora?

-De acuerdo. Dime...

-En primer lugar, hemos dado por sentado que lo sucedido no fue un suicidio, sino un ataque a Ouri, y cuyo responsable es un Sangre Pura, pues Mikito Sheru fue transformada en vampiro y tú mismo dijiste que eso sólo indicaba la intervención de un vampiro de esa clase. Luego, hay algo que es irrebatible: se necesita mucha destreza para dar fin a la vida de un Sangre Pura. Y, ¿quién tendría el poder suficiente y, al mismo tiempo, la oportunidad de hacerlo en la fiesta de los Kuran?

-Aparte de ellos y de Ouri, el único vampiro Sangre Pura era Sara Shirabuki, ¿no?

-Sí, exacto, que viene a ser también la prometida de Ouri y frente a quien él bajaba sus defensas.

-Y, ¿el móvil?

-Eso es lo que nos falta. Pero, por suerte, tenemos un elemento clave que nos conduciría a la verdad.

-Kaname.

-Precisamente. Ya, es más, ¿no es llamativo que él no hubiese percibido que iba a ocurrir un homicidio en su propia mansión? Es un tipo muy perceptivo y habría hecho algo para intervenir.

-A no ser que el culpable haya sido él mismo.

-Eso ya es más difícil, porque hay muchos testigos que lo vieron en el salón principal durante todo el transcurso de la ceremonia.

-¿No pudo haberlo asesinado antes de presentarse en el salón?

-No lo sé. No obstante, tampoco veo un motivo para que Kaname asesinara a Ouri.

-¿Entonces...?

-Lo que sospechamos es que Kaname y Sara están aliados.

Curiosamente, el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, oculta luego por parte de su flequillo al bajar el mentón.

-Eso suena interesante...

-Puede ser, para ti, pero representa un peligro mayor.

-Kaname no puede cometer locuras si quiere conservar el dominio de la sociedad vampírica.

-Él es impredecible y de Sara no conocemos nada.

-¿Los están siguiendo?

-Sí. Jinmu, Haniko y Naru están tras los pasos de Kaname y sus escoltas. Akane y Aliam están vigilando a Sara y Takuma Ichijou.

-Aguarda... ¿Qué?

-Oh, sí... Takuma, el heredero de la familia Ichijou, está vivo y en compañía de Sara.

-No estaba enterado...

-Ha habido mucho ocultamiento sobre esto. De hecho, Akane se infiltró en la academia femenil Dahlia y averiguó que Takuma está registrado como hermano de Sara y que ella está asistiendo al colegio como si hubiese perdido años escolares producto de una enfermedad.

-¿Para qué demonios quiere ir a un colegio?

-Está transformando más estudiantes todavía.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí...

-¿Y no están haciendo nada al respecto?

-No podemos. Sara les dice la verdad antes de hacerlo y les da la posibilidad de elegir convertirse o no.

-Y las muy imbéciles lo aceptan... Les debe lavar el cerebro de alguna forma.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo probamos? No podemos iniciar acciones contra Sara sin tener evidencias de que está atacando vidas humanas.

El joven Kiryuu apretó los dientes enfurecido y miró el suelo. Luego chistó y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta, a unos centímetros de su cara.

Cross continuó:

-Ahora Yagari debe estar entrevistando a Senri Shiki y Rima Touya para averiguar todo lo que sepan sobre Takuma, siendo que los tres eran buenos amigos aquí. Sin embargo, por ahora te diría que tengas cautela sobre ese chico. El hecho de que esté con esa mujer Sangre Pura podría indicar que está en contra de Kaname Kuran.

-Exactamente, ¿por qué?

-Porque Takuma siempre había estado a su lado. Aquí era el vicepresidente de la Clase Nocturna y cumplía un papel de pacificador en el gran grupo de gente que Kaname manejaba. Si Sara y Kaname están juntos, Takuma debería estar viviendo con él, pero sigue a Sara como su sombra. Entonces, podría ser posible que ella esté aliada con Kaname en sólo algunos puntos...

-Y que se reserve decirle que Takuma la está ayudando.

-Claro.

-¿Qué móvil tendría Takuma para perjudicarlo?

-No conozco de él lo suficiente para especular sobre ello.

-Mmm...

-Luego, sobre la familia Kuran, Yuuki por ahora no tiene participación activa en lo que está pasando... excepto por un par de cosas que creo que son más gestos de su naturaleza infantil que otra cosa.

-¿Está causando problemas? –preguntó enarcando los ojos con desprecio y encandilando a Cross con su mirada filosa.

-No, no... Yuuki está tratando de ser pacífica; quiere ofrecer a los Sangre Pura la posibilidad de morir sin tener que llevarse consigo la vida de algún inocente.

-¿Qué?

-Creyendo en la historia del suicidio de Ouri, está ofreciéndose como verduga para los que ya no quieran seguir viviendo pero que se hallan atrapados en su longevidad de Sangres Puras.

-Típico –opinó, resoplando con tedio y desagrado-; le encanta ser una adorable víctima, metiendo las narices donde no le corresponde.

-No seas duro, Zero. Yuuki quiere detener el sufrimiento de aquellos que son como ella.

-Espera, ¿por qué rayos me estás hablando de esa...?

-Está bien, está bien... Perdona; no quise...

Zero se frotó los ojos y pidió terminar la charla:

-¿Conclusión...?

-La conclusión es que Sara y Kaname son nuestros blancos. He advertido a mi amigo, Isaya Shou-Tou, el Sangre Pura líder del clan Shou-Tou, que no asistió a la ceremonia de los Kuran, para que no ejecute movidas en este crítico momento. Como sabemos producto de la historia, todas aquellas acciones peligrosas perpetradas por Sangres Puras terminan en consecuencias de grandes dimensiones. Kaname solo ya es un foco de conflicto, pero si, encima de esto, Sara se le une... Pues..., tendremos mucho trabajo.

-Esto acabará en una guerra.

-Espero que no.

-¿Estás preparado si así ocurre?

-En lo personal, yo no quiero encabezar ninguna guerra.

-O sea que, ¿te abres?

-No quiero pelear y punto. Otro se hará cargo de hacerlo...

Se construyó un breve silencio al quedar manifestado que Zero optaba por luchar y Cross no, lo cual dejaría vacante el lugar que éste actualmente se hallaba ocupando. Después de unos segundos, Kaien suspiró y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos también.

-¿Estás estresado? –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de media cara.

-No tengo derecho a estarlo –contestó luego de respirar.

-Tengo una pregunta: ¿debo esperar alguna clase de ataque a la Academia?

-No veo por qué.

-Y..., ¿Seta?

El cazador legendario tenía los ojos cerrados, reclinado sobre su silla grande. Al oír el nombre de dicho conde, los abrió, serio.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Hay novedades de él?

-...no. Nada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Temo que estés esperando una arremetida de su parte.

-¿Para tener una oportunidad para matarlo...? Pues, seguro.

Cross cerró los ojos de nuevo y, agobiado, suspiró una vez más.

-No te preocupes –lo serenó el joven, como si pretendiese aligerar la idea de que su espíritu estaba furioso y la posibilidad de cobrar venganza-. No voy a hacer estupideces. Tengo un objetivo claro.

-Y aún así te metes basura en el cuerpo para lograrlo. Basura que puede matarte.

-Mira, de momento es lo único que tengo para mantener viva mi relación con Kira y mi salud mental. Cuando encuentre una salida más sana, la tomaré.

-Yo no diría "más sana", sino "menos nociva".

-Como quieras –respondió, poniendo una mano en el picaporte de la puerta. A la sazón dejó un silencio y meditó lo siguiente para decir, tras un suspiro: -Muchas gracias por venir a verme... No quiero causarle problemas a nadie.

-Tengo piedad –respondió Kaien, sonriendo. Observó cómo el chico se retiró de la oficina y se tomó unos quince minutos para descansar en paz y en una honda mudez que lo arrullaba y llamaba al sueño.

Luego de desayunar, Chou tenía la tarea de ayudar a Kira a darse un baño. Era un desafío considerando el terror de ésta al agua, pero Zero le brindó algunas palabras de ánimo antes de que se separaran y que parecieron surtir un buen efecto. Paralelamente, el joven luego se dedicó a rastrillar el campus de la Academia y aprovechó a tomar aire fresco. La brisa reconfortante serenaba el ardor que le provocaban las drogas. Fue entonces cuando Yori Wakaba se acercó a él, en el patio interno, luego de varios días sin contactarlo. Le habló amablemente, como siempre, procurando cuidarlo de sufrir alguna ofensa, e inquirió acerca de la chica que había sufrido el accidente en la piscina hacía dos días atrás y que ella había logrado presenciar desde uno de los salones de clase. Él negó rotundamente que esa muchacha de largo cabello negro fuera Kira Airen, pese a que Yori no aparentó creerle; era mejor mantener la vida de Kira en secreto, al menos mientras durase su condenada amnesia. Aparte de eso, Yori trató de descubrir qué le sucedía para tener semejantes ojeras oscuras debajo de los ojos y un tono tan pálido de piel. Zero, para variar, la esquivó. Incluso ella quiso saber su motivo para faltar a clases y la razón por la cual los estudiantes tenían un nuevo profesor de ética tan parecido a él, pero, aún así, el cazador, sin olvidar que Yori estaba al tanto de la existencia de los vampiros, dio cortas réplicas indicando que había cosas que era mejor ignorarlas para tratar de seguir con la vida ordinaria que los alumnos humanos merecían tener.

Con Chigima no se cruzó casi nada. Ese hombre contagiaba temor cuando enfocaba un blanco enemigo, como lo era Kaito ahora, y lograba, en silencio, que nadie quisiera estar cerca de él. A distancia vigilaba que su ahijada estuviese a salvo y lo más lejos de Kaito como fuese posible. Con respecto a ello, Zero esta vez podía descansar, pues el nuevo profesor de ética parecía haberse ido del colegio; no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Era ciertamente un alivio.

Cerca del mediodía, Kiryuu sintió una tremenda necesidad por tomar agua. Era casi como un antojo irresistible, que lo obligó a correr a la cocina y beber una jarra y media de agua fría. La señora Chou no pudo evitar sorprenderse con ello, pero no hubo lugar a interrogaciones. Cuando apareció Kira, los ojos del hombre encallaron en su rostro de ángel, aunque ahora ese ángel luciera familiar de un desagradable modo. Dejó de lado su repentina sed de agua y fue a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa del comedor para ayudarla a pintar un dibujo con las acuarelas, tal como se lo pidió.

-_"Si Ichiru me viese ahora... Pintando con acuarelas en vez de cazar vampiros..."_ –pensó Kiryuu y casi con un tono sarcástico que resonaría en su mente.

Lo hizo sólo para tener una oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, admirando sus mejillas que lucían suaves y deleitando su nariz en el perfume de su cabello recién lavado. Kira lo instó a usar colores llamativos para conjurar una bella imagen y él obedeció.

-¿Así, Kira?

-Síp, síp. R-Rojo y azzzul.

-¿Para qué más rojo? Es mejor el rosa.

-Nop. ¡Rojo!

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía mano para las pinturas. Le hizo un precioso dibujo de un bosque lleno de criaturas multi-colores que la joven agradeció con una gran sonrisa y abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Zero. Él aceptó la muestra de afecto con cosquillas en el pecho pero luego sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco más allá del romance; era como un golpe sobrenatural que impactaba contra una tela tensa y frágil... Oyó en sus oídos un breve estallido proveniente de su alma, aunque se despabiló y pretendió habérselo imaginado.

-Me gusta mucho que me abraces, Kira... –le dijo con una suave voz que luchaba por conquistarla. Ella se separó de su brazo y lo miró a los ojos, siguiendo con una sonrisa que le encogía los ojos desde abajo. Entonces frunció los labios y demostró que estaba pensando; se llevó una mano al pecho y dijo con problema:

-F-F-Feeliz... ¡S-Soy feliz!

-¿Qué...? ¿Eres feliz, cielo?

-S-Si... Hermano-Zero es feliz..., y-yo... soy f-feliz.

El hombre se quedó embelesado al oírla. Era un nuevo motor para vivir sin padecer cada momento.

-¿En serio, Kira...? Y-Yo...

Se detuvo al sentir la presencia de Kaien Cross en el comedor. Era para avisar que, tras disturbios en una zona oscura de la ciudad, en los que Yuuki Kuran había estado implicada en su búsqueda por Sangres Puras a quien liberar del deseo e imposibilidad de morir, había sido aprehendido el leal servidor de Kaname, Aidou Hanabusa con el fin de interrogarlo en la sede de la Asociación. A Zero se le despertó el interés por la posibilidad de que surgieran nuevos datos en una investigación que, más allá de él, seguía su cauce rápido. Esto obligaba a Cross a retornar al cuartel al día siguiente, pues Aidou no daría una interpelación fácil.

-¿Realmente piensas que Hanabusa sería capaz de delatar a su líder? Ya sabes que le tiene una devoción absurda a Kuran –comentó el chico hacia el Director, quien descansaba apoyado de costado contra el marco de la entrada al comedor.

-Habrá que hacer lo posible por sacarle información...

Los oídos de Kira no parecían percibir señal alguna cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre vampiros cerca de ella. Estaba enfrascada en un mundo de fantasía similar a una burbuja de autismo. Ciertamente, esto podía ser tomado como un consuelo, pero inquietaba la idea de que esa manera de estar perdida durase para siempre. Al menos, que hablase mejor generaba esperanzas...

Luego de escuchar esa noticia de parte de Kaien, Zero deslizó una mano por el cabello de su amada, la cual lo miró con otra sonrisa y continuó pintando.

-¿Vas a pasar el día al lado de ella? –preguntó el mayor.

-Sí. No quiero que me sienta como alguien más, intermitentemente lejano y desconocido.

-De acuerdo... Y, ¿estás atendiendo a las clases?

-¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones para que me importe la secundaria?

-Qué lástima... Testarudo con los profesores y todo, aún siempre has sido inteligente y has rendido bien en la academia –dijo por último antes de ser llamado por Chou desde otro cuarto, por lo cual debió retirarse.

Ese comentario despertaba recuerdos en la mente del joven. Eran los relampagueos del tiempo en que Kira Airen era la perfecta alumna que respondía cada una de las preguntas de los docentes y se ganaba el desprecio de los estudiantes que aspiraban a la fama más allá de sus aptitudes. Zero amaba escucharla hablar en el salón; era perfecta en cada palabra y cada expresión; su exactitud lo deslumbraba y desafiaba su propio intelecto, como nunca lo había hecho otra persona. Estaba encantado con poder conversar con ella sobre temas sustanciales que gente como la desagradable Yuuki Kuran no podía ni imaginar en su rudimentaria mente.

Su perfil angelical fue lo que ocupó el campo visual de los ojos de Zero durante un rato en que nada más importó, hasta oír su voz suave.

-¡Do...! ¡Lily!

El arte que había creado con las acuarelas era nada más ni nada menos que un caballo blanco, una imitación de la yegua amiga de Zero. Le pintó crines y una cola largos.

-Qué bonito te salió, Kira. Me gusta.

Ella rió un poco, intensificando la sonrisa, y él trató de capturar su mirada azul con la pujanza de la lila suya. Entonces, como si el cazador hubiera logrado encender algunas luces en la mente de su princesa, ésta se puso seria y manifestó curiosidad en el rostro. Con este paso, él se atrevió a decir:

-¿No me recuerdas, Kira?

-Nnh... ¿Do...? –dijo con una incipiente pena, como si le doliese no comprender.

-¿No recuerdas...? –empezó, tomando su mano delicada y sosteniéndola en su palma grande-. ¿No recuerdas que no soy tu hermano? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? Todo... Tu familia... Nuestros días de patrullaje... El baile... El... amor...

-¿Her...? Hermano-Zero...? –dudó.

-No soy tu hermano, y lo sabes. Soy la persona que elegiste, Kira...

El cazador se sorprendió, sobre la marcha, de cómo estaba de pronto tratando de sacar a la luz la verdad que yacía en el interior de la dama. No había nadie cerca. Sólo estaban ellos dos, sentados uno al lado del otro con únicamente veinticinco centímetros de aire tibio separándolos.

-D-Do...

-Dime Zero –le ordenó con una firme pero amena voz de caballero-. Tú lo sabes: soy la persona que quieres cerca. Y aquí estoy... Pese al dolor que tengo que soportar...

"_No importa qué hagas..."_

Otro golpe.

-Pese a eso...

-¿Do...? –Kira se intrigó por el rostro ligeramente cambiante de su protector.

-Estoy aquí. Siempre estuve aquí, queriéndote y defendiéndote de todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance...

"_Volveré a reclamar lo que necesito"_

Zero sintió una extraña presión en los pulmones, como el empuje de un tumor que expulsaba el aire de manera violenta.

-Deberías ver, Kira..., que no soy tu hermano. Soy mucho más... Soy...

"_Que pienses que puedes huir es torpe"_

-¿Z-Zero...? –la chica volvió a decir, ahora colocando la otra mano, la derecha, en el fibroso hombro zurdo del joven.

-No te preocupes por mí. No lo hagas. Tan sólo... quisiera pedirte que me recuerdes, cariño...

El impacto en su pecho pareció expandirse hasta tomar control de toda su caja torácica y sus cuerdas vocales, cerrando el paso del aire hacia su boca. Entonces, mucho ardor. Mucha resequedad ocupó su lengua y su paladar.

-_"¿Qué...?"_

"_No hay nada que puedas cambiar"_

Aromas nuevos comenzaban a ser percibidos por la nariz del hombre, y todos apuntaban a la misma fuente: el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba frente a él y con una cara de desasosiego. En pocos segundos Zero se dio cuenta de por qué, al palpar sus mejillas y notar que estaba sudando. Le pesaban los ojos y sentía los labios cortados.

-Do... ¡Do! –Kira se impacientó, sacudiendo con pocas fuerzas el hombro del chico que, de un momento para otro, lucía enfermo.

-No pasa nada... _"¿Por qué diablos me siento mal súbitamente? No es posible que la inyección esté perdiendo efecto... Me la acabo de aplicar..."_

Se puso de pie para evitarle más zozobra a la dama y le avisó que ya volvía. A grandes pasos, avanzó hasta la cocina, lejos de la vista de aquélla, y buscó un vaso para llenarlo con agua. Se percató de que le dolían las piernas al moverse.

-Estoy harto de esta basura.

Dijo eso y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón negro la píldora. La miró con desprecio y temor y se la metió en la boca. Con la ayuda del agua, la tragó velozmente y rogó que así el raro malestar desapareciese...

Sumados a las punzadas en las piernas, la tirantez del tejido de su garganta y el dolor de cabeza lo obligaron a apoyarse en la mesada de la cocina. Cerró los ojos y respiró.

-No me vas a vencer, basura... –comenzó a mascullar, siendo interrumpido por la presencia de la dulce chica, de pie en la entrada del cuarto. Zero volteó hacia ella y vio su postura encantadora: una mano cerrada contra su esternón y la otra queriendo agarrarse de la tela de su vestido color crema que se holgaba a la altura de los abdominales. Sus cejas marcaban preocupación y ella lo miraba. -Kira...

-¿E-Est...? –Bajó la mirada mientras buscó las palabras para usar.

El joven sintió un impulso que le suplicaba ir hacia la mujer. Ante la extrañeza, se aferró a la mesa detrás de él y encorvó su cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de prevenir un acercamiento inoportuno de su parte.

-¿E-Estáas... b-bien? ¿E-Estás bienn? –preguntó, ahora componiendo mejor su vocablo.

Un quejido fue ejecutado en el refugio de la boca del joven. Tosió para quitarse un poco el miasma y respondió que estaba bien. Empero, ya no se sintió tan bien cuando Kira dio unos pasos hacia él. Zero alejó la cara y percibió que los latidos de su corazón aceleraban.

-_"No... Vamos, la píldora..."_

-Hermano-Zero... –dijo la doncella, a un metro de distancia.

-No soy tu hermano... –farfulló sin mirarla. Estaba pálido, casi amarillo.

-¿Z-Zero...? –Aún su voz no era la de Kira Airen.

-No... te preocupes... –le pidió, alejándose un par de pasos hacia el costado. La chica se detuvo, pero quiso volver a aproximarse unos instantes después.

El malestar corporal de Zero no cesaba, y la presencia de Kira lo empeoraba. Comenzó a desesperar, pero, sin embargo, fue salvado por Chou cuando presentía que estaba tocando el borde antes de caer a un abismo...

-¡Oh, jóvenes! Venía a preparar la comida. ¿Qué andan haciendo?

-Cho... –respondió Kira, mirándola con candidez. Señaló luego con el dedo a Zero y la señora se acercó a él.

-¿Zero? ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Sí... –masculló como réplica. Luego se dio media vuelta y sonrió con dificultad hacia las dos mujeres.

-Do... –la dama susurró.

-Se te ve un poco sin color, Zero. ¿Te ha bajado la presión? ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

-N-No, gracias, Chou. De seguro se me pasará rápidamente. Si me disculpan, quisiera retirarme un momento...

Dijo eso con elegancia y fue directo al cuarto de baño a mojarse la cara, dejando a las otras dos extrañadas. Una vez que estuvo solo, se inclinó y se miró al espejo. Apretó los dientes y chistó con bronca antes de pegarle a la mesada de mármol con la palma de la mano. Violentamente, se incorporó y se tomó la frente.

-Algo no está saliendo bien... Tendría que estar más tranquilo, pero...

A la sazón, una repugnante imagen se apropió de sus ojos a modo de visión espontánea. Kira, la nueva, la de la melena negra corta, se fusionaba en un centelleo, con Yuuki Cross, de cabello corto también. Ambas tenían una marca grave en el cuello y llevaban en el rostro una expresión de desolación mezclada con hipnosis. El sabor a sangre invadió la boca de Zero y descansó en su lengua. Entonces, como reacción, se chocó contra la pared y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de mantener el dominio de su propio organismo errante.

-¡BASTA! –gritó contenido sobre sí mismo.

Apretó los dientes un poco más y respiró agitado.

"_Ya no puedes esconderme"_

-La píldora tiene que hacer efecto... En cualquier momento...

"_¿Realmente crees que puedes seguir inmovilizándome?"_

-Vamos..., un poco más... y se irá...

"_Ya no puedes acallar lo que eres en tu interior"_

Ese baño era lo que más recuerdos duros traía a su mente. En el medio de la crisis química de su cuerpo, Zero pudo volver atrás en su mente y contemplar la primera vez que había besado a Kira y el día en que le había confesado su identidad como vampiro. A fin de superar ese momento difícil, se fijó en esas memorias valiosas que le daban fuerzas. Aunque, no pudo evitar pensar en el día en que Yuuki Cross le había ofrecido su sangre para calmar el Nivel E que estaba apoderándose de él. A la sazón, Zero cerró dolidamente los ojos y tan sólo aguardó a que la pastilla serenara todo...

Diez minutos más tarde, casi se quedó dormido parado luego de tanta agitación, pero fue avivado por un golpeteo en la puerta del baño. Oyó después una vocecita perfecta que decía una palabra sencilla. _Do_. Se apresuró a lavarse la cara con agua fría, una vez más, y a aunar fuerzas para disimular la expresión de su cuerpo. Aunque no tuviese la garganta ardida, pues la píldora del traficante Asu había funcionado, su piel estaba opaca y sin color, y sus ojos estaban rodeados por las sombras de una enfermedad irrebatible. Era algo que no podía ocultar ni de Kira ni de cualquier otro...

Salió ante el llamado de ella y la vio de pie esperándolo. Con escasos términos, le preguntó qué pasaba y si se hallaba bien.

-Ahora estoy mejor, Kira... Gracias por pensar en mí.

Le sonrió, lo cual le llevó paz a su espíritu lozano. Posteriormente, la chica sin recuerdos le extendió el brazo y ambos se tomaron de la mano. Decidió llevar al muchacho a caminar, buscando paz y silencio. Terminaron en unas escaleras, donde se sentaron y pasaron un rato libre de agitaciones antes de ser llamados por Chou para almorzar. Esas escaleras eran iguales a aquellas donde Zero había mordido a Yuuki por primera vez, pero no eran las mismas. Sin embargo, aún le resultaba desagradable estar ahí con Kira.

El hecho de volver a toparse con la idea de esa chica en su cabeza lo hacía plantearse que quizás la casualidad había optado por arrimarlo de nuevo a ella, luego de tanto luchar por olvidarla... Parecía que todo le señalaba el recuerdo de la joven que tiempo atrás amaba.

-_"Te odio, Yuuki Kuran..." _–pensó.

Al almorzar, todos rodearon la mesa del comedor excepto por el nuevo profesor de ética. Kaien Cross estaba hablando, felicitando la habilidad artística de Kira Airen para dibujar y pintar con acuarelas. Le dejó caricias en el cabello y asimismo le comentó cuánto mejor se veía antes sin el corte. Chigima, para variar, estaba en silencio.

Una vez que Chou sirvió la comida, la chica no tardó en hablar hacia los presentes y mirando por momentos hacia la salida del cuarto:

-¿To...? ¿Kaito...?

El rostro de Zero demostró cómo entristeció en un instante. Bajó la mirada y soportó el daño, que fue observado por los tres adultos.

-Kaito no vendrá ahora, querida –contestó Cross firmemente.

Entonces, en descontento con la respuesta, ella probó con su hermano falso y le preguntó, tocándole el antebrazo con una mano solicitante:

-¿Hermano-Zero? ¿Kaito..., dón-de?

El joven cazador no la miró a los ojos. Titubeó ante el nulo deseo por contestar y eligió menear la cabeza, negando. Después, Chou la convenció de que dejara de preguntar por Kaito y de que probara la comida, aunque ésta se vio impregnada, para los cuatro conscientes, con un sabor amargo a dolor, desde el primero hasta el último bocado. Ico Chigima contemplaba el vacío en la mente de su ahijada y el corazón roto del muchacho que se martirizaba tratando de rescatarla.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, Zero no había dicho una palabra y ayudó a la sirvienta a levantar la mesa, mientras la niña amnésica llevó a Chigima de la mano en dirección a la sala de estar. Kaien Cross charló con su joven colega, entretanto también le daba una mano a Chou, sobre algunos cazadores que se habían logrado ubicar y reclutar de nuevo. También le dijo que las condiciones de Riten, el cazador que seguía en coma luego del desastre de Seta Houki, y de Omashu, el hermano mayor del difunto Yoken. Sobre éste había mejores noticias, pues estaba serenándose de a poco gracias a varias charlas con el mismo Cross y con un especialista que prestaba a veces sus servicios dentro del cuartel. De hecho, Omashu había pedido la presencia de Zero en un par de ocasiones, pues quería, confiando en que el chico era único, armar una patrulla especial con él para encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de Yoken.

-Empiezan a hacerme sentir algo avergonzado de tanto que dicen que soy... –Kiryuu opinó.

-Se basan en la realidad, muchacho –replicó Kaien-. Y son bonitos halagos, ¿o no?

Para asegurarse de que el orden en su colegio se mantuviese a pesar de los conflictos con el mundo vampírico, el Director decidió dar un largo paseo por los salones después de ayudar a Chou, y ésta fue a tomar una siesta. A despecho de sentirse algo cansado, aunque sin saber por qué, Zero buscó a su amada de ojos turquesas.

La vio en el living, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón del medio. Chigima le hacía compañía desde uno de los extremos del mismo sofá, evidentemente aburrido.

-Hola –le dijo el hombre sin mirarlo.

-Hola. ¿Puedo estar aquí? –consultó el chico.

-¡Zero...! –exclamó Kira sonriente.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Librando a Chigima de vigilar a su ahijada cosiendo otro muñeco de trapo, Kiryuu se sentó junto a ella y la ayudó con cuanto pudo. El guardián mayor se fue de escena y el joven aprovechó el momento. A la sazón, ella empezó a canturrear, sin separar los labios, una canción extraña que él no logró identificar. Era suave, casi básica, pero sonaba hermosa en esos gemiditos de ángel que ejecutaba como sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cantas, cielo? –le dijo con una sonrisa que insistía en seducirla.

-¿Do? Mmmp... No sép.

-¿No sabes..., mmm...? Vaya, eres tan dulce...

Kira contestó con una risita y canturreó un poco más. Zero no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras contempló la manera en que el sol de las dos de la tarde se recostaba sobre el cabello de la dama, entrando sigilosamente por la ventana detrás del sillón.

Decidió hablarle cuando dejó la canción de lado:

-Kira, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Kaito?

Frontal.

-¿Huh...?

-Kaito. ¿Qué te gusta de Kaito?

-Ammmp... No sép... –respondió mirando el muñequito que estaba tomando forma en sus manos.

-Dime –le ordenó, acariciándole la mejilla con dos dedos.

Ella tardó en contestar:

-To... B-Boni-to...

-¿Es bonito?

-Mmmp... Síp.

-¿Más que yo?

-¿Do...?

-Kaito es bello para ti... Y, ¿yo? ¿Soy bello también?

-¡...síp!

-Ah... Bueno... Eso está mejor...

-Kaito... Kaito es fu-fuer... ¿Do?

-¿"Fuer"...? ¿Quieres decir "_fuerte_"?

-Síp. Fuerr-te.

-Así que te gusta porque es atractivo y fuerte... Si tan sólo supieses...

Kira no entendió que el gesto de resignación en el rostro de su compañero indicaba que en realidad la verdad estaba toda al revés, pues el poderoso entre los dos era Zero y no Kaito.

Tomando aún más carrera para recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho, el joven de melena platinada continuó con comentarios cada vez más intimidantes:

-Kira, ¿por qué no te gusto yo?

-¿D-Doo...? –se confundió.

-Yo te quiero mucho y te protejo... ¿No recuerdas... tu primer día con estas nuevas memorias? ¿No recuerdas la cabaña donde despertaste? Estábamos juntos, tú y yo... ¿Por qué no tienes esos sentimientos por mí?

La doncella parecía querer ignorar lo que Kiryuu estaba diciendo. Algo, en algún punto incierto de su persona, la estaba jaqueando.

-¿No quieres mirarme y decirme por qué?

-Por... ¿qué...?

-¿Por qué no estás enamorada de mí...?

Un latido sonó fuera de lugar en el pecho de Zero.

-Hermano-Zero...

-Tendremos que trabajar juntos, Kira, para que entiendas que no soy tu hermano...

Ella contestó con silencio y tratando de concentrarse en el muñequito que estaba armando, el cual, evidentemente para ese momento, iba a ser un gato.

-Míranos, Kira. ¿Acaso te parece que somos hermanos? Los hermanos se parecen... Pero tú y yo...

La dama obedeció y dirigió su vista a él.

-Tus ojos son azules y los míos son lilas.

-Do...

-Tu cabello es negro como la noche y el mío es plateado como la luna –afirmó, acariciando un mechón que salía de la cabecita de la amnésica-. Si fuésemos hermanos, tendríamos pelo negro los dos o ambos poseeríamos ojos lilas. Además, tus ojos son redondos y los míos son más finos, más tristes.

-¿Do...? ¿Tris-te?

-Sí... Kira, me siento muy triste cuando llamas a Kaito y lo miras... Me pone triste que lo ames a él...

Ella volvió la mirada al muñequito. Su ceño estaba fruncido, exhibiendo preocupación sin salida. Cosió más aprisa.

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

-Hermano-Zero... es... Er-es... bueno.

-¿Bueno? –repitió, luego soltando una pequeña risa-. Claro que soy bueno. No debes tenerme miedo, Kira... Soy tu compañero, ¿recuerdas?

"_Compañeros..."_

La jovencita pareció molestarse, aunque lo tapó y siguió armando su gatito de trapo.

-¿Te molesto?

-Nop.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No.

-De acuerdo... –dijo, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

Dejó pasar unos minutos de calma en los que procuró no atosigar más a la joven, pese a que, ciertamente, ésta se hallaba en un estado bastante carente de serenidad. Había muchos elementos misceláneos dando vueltas, inconexos, en su interior y perturbando su relativo orden mental. Sin saber por qué, veía palabras y oía frases en su cabeza que le mandaban señales caóticas de a poco. En silencio, no pudo ignorar...

"_Triste"_

"_Míranos"_

"_¿Por qué no estás enamorada de mí...?"_

"_Zero"_

"_Kaito"_

"_Yuuki"_

"_¿No recuerdas que no soy tu hermano?"_

"_Tu familia... El baile..."_

"_El... amor..."_

"_Soy la persona que elegiste"_

"_Kira Airen"_

Una melodía entonada por un varón desconocido, arrasado por el tiempo.

La chica estaba sumida en las espontáneas reacciones de su cerebro bastardeado y luchaba por recobrar la paz de la que gozaba siendo una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer de diecisiete años. Sin notarlo, apresuró los movimientos de sus manos y cosió aprisa.

"_You wait, wanting this world to let you in...  
And you stand there... A frozen light...  
__In dark and empty streets..."_

Terminó de coser, nerviosa, y buscó otra herramienta en el costurero sobre la mesita ratona enfrente del sofá. Tomó un paño de trapo peludo color crema de una bolsa junto a aquel estuche y, con la tijera que había asido, cortó una parte para coserla al muñeco. Sin embargo, y casi como si no pudiese ser de otra manera, la prisa hizo que al cortar atrapara uno de sus dedos entre las cuchillitas. Siguió haciendo presión, absorbida por sus cavilaciones incontroladas, y se abrió una herida bastante profunda para ser hecha con una tijera. El dedo mayor de la mano izquierda le empezó a sangrar de repente, incluso manchando el paño color crema. Entonces, sus pensamientos liberados se retrajeron un poco y ella inspiró con fuerza, reconociendo el dolor.

Peligro.

Los ojos de Zero recayeron en la lastimadura de Kira tan pronto como ella se puso a gimotear. Y, por supuesto, un enorme estruendo rodó por todo su cuerpo, invocando temblores en sus pulmones y anarquía en sus ojos lilas que querían cambiar de color.

-¡Do...! ¡Hermano-Zero...! –se quejó.

"_Delicioso"_

Uno, dos y tres golpes dentro de su cabeza...

-¡Hermano-Zero! –Kira trató de despabilarlo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede?

Náuseas. Tuvo tantas náuseas...

-¡Hermano!

Se puso de pie para responder al chillón pedido de ella, aunque la presión sanguínea le bajó hasta el quinto infierno y luego le subió hasta el sol. Todo se puso blanco durante instantes de descontrol en los que únicamente pudo enunciar el nombre de Chigima, que, calculó, debía estar más o menos cerca de allí. No obstante, nadie vino, y Kira veía que su dedo seguía abierto.

-¡Chigima...! –el caballero volvió a llamarlo, ahora con más fuerza.

Se tomó la cara y se tambaleó. Se sujetó apenas del apoyabrazos del sofá antes de caer al piso. Respiró agitado y anheló aunar vigor.

"_Te dije que tengo sed"_

-No... No...

"_Y ahora tengo hambre"_

-¡Chigima! –gritó, asomándose al pasillo.

-¿Zero? –respondió la señora Chou, quien se hizo presente ante los ojos nebulosos del joven-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ch-Chou..., Kira se lastimó el dedo... Ayúdala a curárselo... Por favor...

-Oh..., de acuerdo, pero, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-¡N-Nada, nada...! ¡Ayúdala!

-Zero, es la tercera vez en el día en que te veo mal. ¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho dejó de escucharla al escapar a los tumbos. Descansó en el primer rincón oscuro que halló y se sujetó el estómago. Jadeó en crisis y sintió sin dilación que tenía que dar con un lugar donde vomitar. Consecuentemente, corrió en busca del baño más cercano...

Tembló durante todo el acto. Le sudaba la espalda y luego se sentía helada. Tenía fiebre con seguridad. Le castañeaban los dientes y no podía mantenerse erguido sin que se le quebraran las piernas. No por depresión, sino por el agotamiento extremo de su cuerpo, le cayeron un par de lágrimas calientes. Se sentía intoxicado y pensar en tomar simple agua lo hacía retorcerse de dolor.

-_"Ichiru... Mamá... Papá... Ayúdenme..."_

Terminó tumbado en el suelo de baldosas frías. No tenía fuerzas para pararse y salir. Incluso reconocía que debía darse un baño antes, pues su cuerpo ahora despedía un extraño aroma a sueño, transpiración y ácido nada normal. Como pudo, pues, se desvistió en el suelo, empujando la ropa, y se arrastró hasta la ducha. Estiró un brazo para abrir las canillas y soportó el agua fría que salió al principio. Se alivió cuando la sintió más cálida...

-_"Voy a morir..."_

"_Muy cierto. A no ser que me alimentes. Entonces, estarás a salvo"_

-Kira...

"_No lo escuches, Zero... Dije que no eres una bestia"_

Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua diez minutos hasta que fue capaz de arrodillarse y agarrar el jabón. Pudo ponerse de pie recién cuando cerró la ducha, más tarde. Le dolía la mismísima piel y le costó horrores vestirse sin sentir que iba a romperse en miles de pequeños pedazos. La seda de su camisa parecía papel de lija al rozar su torso.

-_"No podré aguantar más..."_

Caminó tan despacio como probablemente lo haría a los noventa años de edad y regresó hacia la sala de estar. A pocos metros de llegar, hizo un esfuerzo por mejorar su postura y no dejar evidenciado que estaba siendo demolido por sus propios demonios. A la sazón, empero, no vio a nadie en el living. Tampoco estaban ahí las herramientas para armar los muñequitos de trapo. En cambio, fue sorprendido por la mano pesada de Ico Chigima a sus espaldas, tocando su hombro. Ese gesto le dolió como mil diablos. Zero parecía un humano frágil y endeble.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el cazador mayor en un tono ríspido. El chico intentó ocultar su cara atormentada.

-S-Sí. ¿Kira...?

-Fue a su habitación.

-Ah... Gracias...

Vislumbrando con toda claridad que algo extraño sucedía con el padrino de la chica amnésica, Zero se distanció un par de pasos y enfiló hacia el camino que lo llevaba a la recámara de aquélla. Sin embargo, Chigima no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente...

-¿Sucede algo, Zero?

El chico se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro.

-No, Chigima... Estoy bien.

Regresó la cara al suelo frente a él.

-¿Será... fruto de la casualidad que te descompusiste ante la vista de la sangre de Kira brotando de su dedo...?

El joven cazador sintió una gran amenaza presionándolo a la par de las palabras de Chigima. Contuvo la respiración, temiendo haber sido descubierto como el animal hambriento que era, y contestó.

-No me pasa nada... Esta calidad de vida me está estresando mucho; es todo.

-¿Estrés?

-Sí.

-Mmm... –empezó el mayor, caminando por el lado del chico hasta terminar de frente a él, quien tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos naranjas-. Sabes..., a despecho del respeto que yo pueda tenerte, Zero Kiryuu, hay algo que le dije a tu maestro y que jamás dejé de sostener. –Dejó una pausa y agravó su voz: -Espero que recuerdes que yo **no** voy a permitir que Kira sea lastimada, sea por ti o por cualquier vampiro o humano, pues ella es mi objetivo en la vida. O en todo caso, no tendré perdón para aquel que le haga daño, sobre todo considerando los escasos recursos intelectuales con que cuenta. ¿Soy claro?

Diablos, el hombre sí que era perceptivo...

Zero mantuvo el contacto visual con Chigima, aún aguantando la respiración. Su corazón pegaba fuerte y había una voz que seguía abrumándolo en contra de las palabras del padrino de Kira. Se sintió acorralado. Lo acorralaban desde adentro y desde afuera...

-Eres claro. No te preocupes. Yo no quiero herirla. Creo que, antes de mirarme de esa manera, deberías proteger a Kira de sujetos como Kaito.

-De Kaito me estoy ocupando en la medida que es posible. Sin embargo, no ignoro en el proceso que él es, al menos, incapaz de morderle el cuello.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza de la manera más respetuosa que pudo y se alejó del hombre.

Las cosas estaban cada vez peores.

De cara a un nuevo ardor en la garganta, aceptó que tenía que buscar más píldoras del traficante Asu antes de dirigirse a la recámara de Kira. Desde ya surgía en él una angustia aún mayor al darse cuenta de que el plan de las drogas no estaba funcionando... Fue jadeando hasta su cuarto, rezando por no cruzarse con nadie en el recorrido. Sus pies estaban torpes y débiles, y sus sienes latían. Las encías le dolían como si le estuviesen saliendo nuevos dientes definitivos.

-_"Tengo que... Las píldoras..."_

El camino a su habitación parecía hacerse más largo que de costumbre... El tiempo y el espacio eran sus enemigos también.

Atisbó los dibujos de Kira presentados en su puerta. Se tiró hacia ésta y la abrió en el empujón. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su cama y miró debajo de la misma, corriendo la frazada que colgaba hacia el piso... Pero, entonces, la desesperación se apoderó de él: las drogas no estaban.

-¿Q-QUÉ...?

Levantó toda la frazada y revisó mejor, analizando cada esquina, mas no había rastros de la caja que contenía las inyecciones y las píldoras...

-No puede ser...

Sacó la cabeza de debajo de su cama y probó mirando entre las sábanas. Nada... Y cuando quiso abrir los cajones de su mesa de luz, fue interrumpido por una fuerza mayor:

-¿Do?

-K-Ki... ra... –masculló él sin mirarla, abriendo los ojos de par en par y asustado.

-¿Hermano-Zero? Mmmp..., do. ¡Dedo! –exclamó, extendiendo el brazo y sus dedos zurdos, de entre los cuales el más largo estaba envuelto por una curita en la punta.

El joven se volteó y se puso de pie, atemorizado por una Kira Airen que ahora parecía buscarlo más de lo esperado. En toda su inocencia y frágil elegancia, esa chica era el símbolo del peligro para él; era el ser que podía activar el desastre en su cuerpo bestial.

-K-Kira... Está bien... –farfulló, quieto en el lugar y catando cómo su conciencia de a poco quería abandonarlo.

-Do... –repitió ella, dando pequeños pasos hacia el joven que pareció intentar echarse para atrás y huir. La doncella no podía ver que estaba eclipsando el mundo de su hermano falso.

-Kira, luego iré contigo... Ahora-

-¡Do! ¡Vamos! –exclamó, tomándolo de la mano por sorpresa una vez que estuvo a un metro de él. En su rostro color crema, una sonrisa jovial y una mirada inofensiva. Empero, Zero sintió que lo que envolvía su mano era la extremidad garruda de un monstruo funesto.

Quiso resistirse, mas no pudo.

"_Sí... Vamos..."_

Su cerebro humano le pidió hacer fuerza y aguantar el tirón perpetrado por la dama amnésica, y, sin embargo, su brazo no respondió, permaneciendo lánguido e inexpresivo ante la determinación de aquélla.

-_"No... Necesito ayuda..." _–dijo en su silencio mientras sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par en par en una tentativa de hacer frente a cualquier próxima amenaza o adversidad que pudiese destruirlo todo...

Kira lo llevó arrastrando hasta su habitación. Su andar era lo más cercano al vuelo manso de un ave dormida, y Zero estaba a merced de ella, llevado como un barrilete pesado. El suelo y el arriba comenzaron a deshacerse para él a medida que perdió más y más control de su organismo y cayó en la cuenta de que el ardor de su garganta iba en aumento...

Ella dejó la puerta entornada de su cuarto al entrar con el cazador. El gatito de trapo estaba a medio terminar sobre una repisa baja, junto a la hebilla de la rosa turquesa que antes solía usar, encandilando a Zero con su belleza núbil. En el centro del lugar había una caja chata y rectangular de color celeste pálido. La joven se sentó delante de la misma y llamó al hombre para que la acompañara:

-¡Do! ¡V-Ven! ¡Hermano-Zero!

"_Demuéstrale que no eres su hermano..."_

-_"Basta..."_

"_Demuéstraselo... con sangre"_

-¿Qué...? –susurró, espantado. Lo despabiló la vocecita de Kira, que reiteró el llamado.

Los pies de Kiryuu se movieron solos. Le temblaron las manos y sudó en la nuca...

Se sentó en el suelo de frente a la chica. Los separó la caja, en el medio. Escrito sobre la tapa de ésta figuraba el nombre "Cross", por lo que quizás el contenido pertenecería a él y habría sido un regalo para Kira. Ella la vació, dejando ver que se trataba de un rompecabezas. Acumuló todas las piezas en un costado y fue tomando de a tres, inspeccionando cada una con esfuerzo a fin de entender cuál iba con cuál. No parecía demasiado difícil, pero ciertamente para su intelecto aturdido era un desafío interesante. Instó a su hermano falso a tomar algunas piezas y ayudarla a armar la imagen partida, aunque lo último que le importaba a Zero en ese momento era jugar.

-_"Las... drogas... ¿Qué pasó...? ¿Acaso estoy alucinando...? ¿Por qué no estaban ahí...?" _–pensó aterrado.

-¡Do!

-Sí... –obedeció, agarrando un par de piezas-. _"Esto no puede estar pasando..."_

"_Suéltate, animal... Deja que tu deseo fluya..."_

Trató de distraerse fijando la vista en el rompecabezas. Se apresuró a tomar otras tres piezas y después Kira le arrebató una que le venía bien para lo que iba armando. Los acercamientos con la dama eran enormes gotas de agua que se acumulaban en un vaso pequeño, amenazando con desbordarlo...

Pasaron cinco y diez minutos en un silencio alarmante y que aceleraba el pulso del muchacho. Luchó por ignorar la voz deforme que lo hacía sufrir sin clemencia, pero la misma siguió.

"_Ya... Es hora de comer..."_

Y, asimismo, la contradicción de una fuerza que negaba ese tormento:

"_No lo hagas... Sé fuerte..."_

"_Ahora..."_

"_No..."_

"_Eres vampiro"_

"_Eres humano"_

"_Eres un sucio Nivel E"_

Por miedo a dejar salir un impulso asesino, Zero mantuvo los labios apretados y los dientes comprimidos unos contra otros. Ni miró a Kira, centímetros delante de él... Continuó armando el rompecabezas...

-¿Do? –le preguntó la otra después de un rato, notando la piel de su compañero, pálida y brillosa a raíz del sudor.

-No pasa... n-nada... –contestó como pudo, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

Le quemaba la piel y el cuello le tiraba. Sentía ácido en el paladar y transpiración en las palmas de las manos. Le dolía el pecho y tenía una contractura del tamaño de un puño en la espalda. Sabía que un mínimo error de su parte o un pequeño estímulo a su química vampírica causaría una catástrofe...

Las manos gentiles de Kira se aproximaban a los dedos flacos y anémicos de Zero, coordinando sus movimientos para construir la imagen. Él se retraía a medida que ella daba la impresión de ganar impulso para acobardarlo.

"_Es tuya..."_

Cerraba los ojos por momentos para alejar de sí la desesperación.

Rezaba. Pedía que su cuerpo cediese y no lo torturase más. Imploraba ser humano.

Y la existencia de su amada mujer lo oprimía.

Una pieza, otra y una más, fueron todas encajando hasta que la foto casi quedó concluida. Era un lobo gris echado en un campo con nieve.

-Do... Do, do... –Kira empezó a farfullar en un tono extraño.

"_Voy a contar hasta diez..."_

-_"Por favor..., basta ya..."_

Quiso levantarse para ir a buscar las drogas de nuevo, pero ella le rogó quedarse y sus piernas fueron atraídas por el suelo, siendo casi imposible para él moverlas lejos de ese delicado escenario.

Dejó el rompecabezas para que Kira continuase sola. Se echó unos centímetros para atrás y resistió cuanto pudo.

"_Cinco, cuatro..."_

-K-Kira..., me te-tengo que ir... –pidió, mas ella fue sorda.

Torciendo su voz en una curvatura sonora que ganaba fuerza, enunció una palabra nueva:

-_Zawa_... _Zawame_...

-¿Q-Q-ué?

-_Zawameeeki_... –dijo sonriendo en paz y sin mirarlo, como en trance...

"_Tres..., dos..."_

"_Zero..."_

Las neuronas enajenadas del cazador comenzaron a enviar señales familiares. Algo se conectó. En milisegundos, su cerebro entendió parte de ese término... Se puso tenso. Un concepto recorrió su espina dorsal en un relampagueo del tiempo y experimentó un escalofrío. Sus labios se separaron dejando una rendija y su cara exhausta puso de manifiesto el estupor y la falta absoluta de recursos para detener lo que tenía que pasar.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo...?

"_Ahora, me vas a obedecer._

_Dame de comer, iluso"_

La chica sin memorias empezó a tararear. Era una melodía fina y alegre, que contenía buenos sentimientos y gracia femenil. Era como el susurro sin letra de un ángel recatado... y Zero supo al instante de qué canción se trataba...

-_Birds_ –dijo él al pensar en voz alta y reconocer que esa melodía pertenecía a lo que su amada había entonado en el baile de la Academia, tantas noches atrás... Era un fragmento del pasado que de pronto en su boca sensual florecía como si hubiese todo el tiempo permanecido intacto en su mente maltratada.

Bum.

La locura lo dominó.

Ya no pudo esperar. Ante sus ojos se hallaba el débil atisbo de la mujer que estaba enamorada de él y que él había elegido para su futuro. Si no actuaba a la sazón, la perdía. Era una luz diminuta que súbitamente había titilado en un mar de oscuridades pluriformes, que podía morir en cualquier momento o podía crecer si él la alimentaba bien.

-¡¿Kira? –exclamó el muchacho... y se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola de los hombros-. ¡¿Estás... cantando "Birds"?

En su rostro reventaban la consternación y el caos. Sus ojos fluctuaban entre un lila rosado y un rojo carmesí que hipnotizaba a la jovencita, quien no pudo ni seguir tarareando ni ofrecer oposición a las fuertes manos de su hermano postizo...

-Her... Hermano-Z-

-¡NO SOY TU HERMANO! ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME "HERMANO"! ¡KIRA, SOY YO, ZERO KIRYUU! –gritó, por un momento sacudiendo los hombros pequeños de Kira. Su voz hechizante desentonaba bajo el efecto de la fiebre y el excesivo estrés.

-Mmmp... D-Do... –intentó decir, mas se acobardó y frunció los labios.

-¡TIENES QUE RECORDARME! ¡POR FAVOR! –le imploró, abrazándola a la fuerza y apretando el lado de su cabeza contra el costado de la de ella-. ¡DESPIERTA! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO! ¡**KIRA AIREN**...!

No había vuelta atrás.

La niña sin memoria sintió calor en los ojos al rayar el llanto. Su _hermano_ estaba en crisis y ella ni podía hablar bien para calmarlo.

-¡SOY YO! ¡SOY ZERO, EL HOMBRE QUE AMAS! ¡TE LO SUPLICO, KIRA!

La sed era incontenible.

Él lo sabía.

Sólo estaba esperando un milagro...

-_"Dios, por favor, ten piedad"_

El aroma de ese cuello de piel tersa era delicioso, irresistible. El perfume de ese cabello negro se le combinaba perfectamente. Cada centímetro era deseable y volvía frenético al pobre cazador, esclavo de esos encantos de mujer humana... Su corazón era una bomba que incendiaba desde adentro cada partícula de su cuerpo y lloraba la angustia de una necesidad imperiosa e innegable pese a las próximas consecuencias. Ya no podía resistir; ni su mente ni su organismo eran capaces. La sed y el anhelo lo gobernaban por completo. Su boca comenzó a abrirse. Kira estaba temblando.

-Per-Perdón... ¡PERDÓN! –vociferó entre colmillos afilados.

Su mano derecha sostuvo el cabello de la mujer y tiró de él hasta exponer el cuello con más facilidad.

La otra, la sostuvo a ella de la espalda pequeña que comenzaba a sacudirse en el miedo.

Su lengua estaba seca. Sus dientes brillaban. Sus ojos escarlatas eran el espejo de la demencia más triste.

"_No puedo aguantar"_

Y así..., el sonido de la piel de una princesa siendo perforada por dos colmillos resonó en toda la habitación...

"_¿Lo has visto? Eres débil... y así me gusta"_

Esa voz vampírica se burló de él. Zero no tenía más alternativa que aceptar ser un animal devorador de personas...

La mirada azul de Kira Airen se zambulló en el vacío. No pudo comprender semejante nivel de dolor y tanta confusión en un tiempo así de reducido. No pudo ni respirar. Se quedó tan quieta como un muerto y su cerebro entró en cortocircuito. Por las mejillas de Zero Kiryuu rodaron lágrimas de impotencia y agonía pura. Y su demonio femenil, el espíritu infernal de una Kira Airen impía, lo llevó más y más al abismo del dolor que él estaba conjurando por hambre:

"_Te dije que si te alimentabas de mí me perderías"_

Gimoteó mientras tragó una enorme cantidad de sangre de la joven. Fue oprimido por colisionar con esa revelación que parecía anunciar lo peor...

En una cruel lucha por negarse a seguir hiriendo a una niña incapacitada y, al mismo tiempo, bajo una contradicción, por retener cuanta sangre pudiese dentro de su boca, sus dientes se aferraron con más fuerza al tejido suave de Kira y luego trataron de zafarse, volviendo después a clavarse con mayor rigor. La chica empezó a catar el desastre del desgarro que estaba padeciendo. Entonces, liberó un quejido de dolor, seguido por un sollozo que ganó en instantes fuerza para convertirse en el grito de ayuda que rimbombó en toda la Academia. Chilló como una criatura recién traída al mundo y peleó contra los brazos de Zero en una tentativa desesperada por alejarlo de su cuerpo inconsistente. Lloró a todo pulmón y él la abrazó con más arresto, alternando su mordida con un beso que succionó de su garganta la sangre que chorreaba hasta tocar los breteles y el escote de su vestido color crema. Kira clavó los ojos en el techo y gritó de nuevo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Zero recordó sus promesas. Recordó la sonrisa de esa angelical mujer. Recordó la felicidad de verla sana y creciendo junto a él. Y vio que la causa de la ruina que la desmoronaba ahora era su maldita debilidad, su cicatriz y el legado dejado por Shizuka Hiou. La estaba consumiendo así como el dolor se lo comía a él, pero no era justo; ella no había elegido perder la memoria y dejarlo a Zero atrás. Ella era una víctima, tal y como lo era él, pero con el privilegio de ser más indefensa y necesitada. Por esta durísima realidad sabía dicho hombre que, aunque su cuerpo le rogara tomar todos los cinco litros dentro del cuerpo de Kira Airen, no podía seguir ni un segundo más. El sufrimiento de ella era la muralla que no podía atravesar sin importar lo destrozado que estuviese. Antes que eso era más justo morir de hambre y enloquecido como un Nivel E...

Cerró los ojos, desbordando las lágrimas tórridas contenidas en sus ojos vapuleados, y abrió la boca a la fuerza, retirándose de un golpe que hizo volar gotitas rojas por el aire. Un quejido trepó por su garganta y quiso pedir perdón a los gritos... No obstante, la voz quebradiza y enferma de Kira se apropió del espacio disponible para el sonido, echándose para atrás en el suelo, buscando una pared en la cual refugiarse. Se llevó las dos manos al costado de su cuello lacerado y sangrante y lloró sin detenerse, con un gesto de desconsuelo en la cara que comunicaba los más graves frustración y desconcierto. Se hizo una bolita contra el muro y aulló de dolor.

-K-K-ira... Por favor, ¡perdóname, por Dios! ¡Lo sien-! –quiso suplicar, pero siendo interrumpido por ella:

-¡N-NOOO! ¡**NOOOOOO**! ¡Z-Zero... MON-**MONSTRUO**!

"_Perdiste"_

-¿Qu-Qué...? ¡No! ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO...! –volvió él, afligido, tratando de aproximarse a ella para contenerla y evitar que siguiese entonando palabras dolorosas.

Empero, Kira lo repitió y tiró patadas al aire para prevenir su acercamiento.

-Dios mío, no... –masculló, tapándose la boca y concibiendo el crujido de su cabeza y su pecho ante el más oscuro destino al que podía llegar-. No... ¡**KIRA, NO, DIOS MÍO**!

Berreó esas palabras y estiró los brazos para abrazarla pese a las resistencias. Ella no podía hacer nada más que sufrir. Había empotrado la cabeza entre las rodillas y parecía haber entrado, a la par de sus terribles chillidos, en un estado de emergencia en el que trataba de concentrar toda la energía posible para no perder el conocimiento y morir. Y mientras Zero estaba rogando poder echar el tiempo atrás y deshacer el serio pecado que había cometido, no le impidió ella continuar, sino una fuerza tercera que intervino en ese mismo instante, antes de que él pudiera tocarla de nuevo... A sus espaldas, contra sus cabellos plateados sintió la boca de un revólver y oyó la arrogante voz de su ex compañero Kaito Takamiya.

-Sabía que con quitarte esos químicos caerías como el peligro que eres. Tan fácil...

-¿Kaito...? –Zero farfulló. Su sorpresa no era demasiado grande. Comprendió...

-Sinceramente no me interesa cómo puedan ser catalogadas mis estrategias a fin de desenmascarar a un vampiro que vive entre humanos simulando que eso es normal. Al final, alcanzo resultados... y los vampiros... dejan de estar.

Su dedo se aprisionó más contra el gatillo del arma y sus ojos se enarcaron, como fijando mejor el objetivo. Curiosamente, el joven de melena platinada no buscó salirse de la línea de fuego. Contestó con una voz rasposa:

-Tal... como lo que hiciste con Yori Wakaba en la noche de la ceremonia... Buscas generar conflictos para intervenir y matar cuanto vampiro encuentres. Me robaste las drogas que compré... para que ya no pudiese contenerme más...

-Mejor no te llenes la boca hablando sobre eso, Zero. Tu obsesión por matar vampiros es aún más insana que la mía. Pero yo soy imparcial: los vampiros son los enemigos de la humanidad, y como tales, es necesario que dejen de existir. No importa quiénes hayan sido esos vampiros antes de convertirse –aseveró, claramente haciendo alusión a lo que los dos sabían: en el pasado él había asesinado a su mismísimo hermano a partir de haber sucumbido al nivel E.

-Kaito..., no te importa quiénes sean heridos en el proceso... Yori... Kira... No estás justificado.

Zero declaró eso y, contemplando la imagen de su amada apagándose al pie de la pared, entendió que quizás no tenía que esforzarse por sobrevivir al juicio de Kaito... Abatido y sin fuerzas, bajó la cabeza y dejó la mirada levitando hacia el piso, sobre el cual derramó algunas lágrimas más. Lloró en voz alta y tembló. Pudo oír la respiración de Kira acelerándose y demorándose en pequeños intervalos entretanto ella seguía batallando la pérdida de sangre que le derrumbaba la presión...

Estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrasar por todo. La mujer de sus sueños lo había llamado monstruo. Ya nada sería como antes; ya no habría manera de emparchar el enorme cráter que la vida le había hecho en el corazón. Se sintió miserable, un destructor y un desperdicio de ser vivo en el momento previo a que Kaien Cross ejecutó un veloz manotazo que levantó el revólver de Kaito lejos de la cabeza de Zero...

-¿Cross...? –el joven cruel dijo con un gesto de estupor en la cara por reconocer que ya no podría continuar con tanta ligereza.

El cazador legendario mantuvo el caño de la pistola encerrada en su mano firme, y sus ojos marrones no se apartaron de la vista castaña del joven profesor de ética. Sus labios formaban una línea recta, seria y dictaminó:

-Aquí te detienes, Kaito.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando, desafiante. Si bien ya no pensaba matar a Zero, mantuvo el brazo en alto y ofreciendo un poco de resistencia. Entretanto, el joven Kiryuu alzó la mirada y contempló a Kira, quien parecía hundirse más en un sopor enfermo por culpa de él... Se quedó en el piso esperando órdenes de su padre adoptivo... Ya estaba rindiéndose...

La llegada de la sirvienta Chou, jadeando a raíz de haber corrido para acudir a la escena, fue lo que hizo que Kaito bajase el brazo con el arma. La señora liberó un pequeño grito de horror al ver a Kira y el revólver expuesto en la mano del cazador. Se acercó rápidamente a la chica malherida y preguntó angustiada qué había pasado, mas nadie le contestó, excepto por Kaito, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Cross:

-Kira necesita cuidados urgentes en la enfermería ahora. No debe perder más sangre.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –chilló la señora-. ¡Su cuello...!

El Director se volteó hacia los dos jovencitos que yacían en el piso y, mientras se aproximó a Kira para alzarla en sus brazos, le dijo al vampiro qué hacer:

-Ponte de pie, Zero.

Él lentamente obedeció como si fuera un zombi. Había ganado algo de color pero sólo a causa de haberse alimentado unos segundos. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus dedos trepidaban. Esperó a que Cross saliese del cuarto cargando a Kira, luego seguido por Chou. Kaito se tomó unos momentos para irse también, dejando un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Sin embargo, esto a Zero no pareció perturbarlo, pues estaba ingresando en la peor de las condiciones; estaba cayendo y a punto de tocar fondo. Ya nada le importaba... En esos instantes su mente procesó lo que acababa de pasar y arrojó el resultado a su conciencia: había llegado el fin.

Ya no podía continuar.

El profesor de ética se marchó, mirando a Zero de reojo, y éste salió de la habitación de Kira unos segundos más tarde. En el pasillo de afuera esperaba Chigima, enjuiciador y con una dura sentencia en la cara, cruzado de brazos. Levantó la mirada cuando supo que el joven había emergido del cuarto y estaba frente a él. Lo miró mudo y con la más rigurosa circunspección. Zero permaneció unos momentos, sin decir nada tampoco, más que, posteriormente:

-Lo... siento mucho...

Luego se fue, cabizbajo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse al caminar hacia su recámara, el único sitio donde creía que podía resguardarse. Sintió que su corazón y su mente se separaban, dejando atrás un cuerpo desagradable e inútil, sólo causante de destrucción. Tuvo que sujetarse de las paredes y respirar con pausas prudentes... Así, con sacrificio, avanzó, llorando progresivamente cada vez más. Al arribar al cuarto, la puerta ya estaba abierta, por lo que entró a los tumbos y agarrándose la panza con un brazo. Sollozó mientras luchó por ganar oxígeno. Después se tiró sobre la cama deshecha y lloró a todo pulmón, asfixiándose contra el colchón delgado. Y de esa manera, en el final hundimiento de todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones, sabía que tenía que cambiar las cosas y tomar una decisión.

"_No puedo más"_

El dolor y la aflicción cobraban una nueva forma... La angustia se espinaba y se tornaba una sombra espiritual emisora de agresión. Las lágrimas hirvieron y sus colmillos coronaron un gruñido de furia. La pena viraba hacia el odio y la ira.

Tiró la toalla. Le quedaba una sola cosa en la vida. Le restaba un camino de violencia y oscuridad en el que podría liberar sus odios más profundos, con la idea de que ello pudiese aliviar el tormento, pero siendo no más que un placebo estresante... Únicamente podía hacer con su vida lo que le salía bien: matar vampiros.

Se sentó en la cama, aún gimoteando abatido. Se tomó la cara, apretando los dientes y plegándose sobre sí mismo. Y a la sazón, la expresión de su cara cambió para reflejar la cólera. Bruscamente, lanzó los brazos hacia la mesita de luz a su izquierda y sacó los tres cajones de madera con un golpe. Cayó todo al piso y se puso de pie para buscar su pequeño bolso de viaje. Lo abrió y lo tiró sobre la cama. De lo que había caído de los cajones al suelo tomó su revólver Eclipse y un repuesto de balas para la misma. Vio que a sus pies se encontraba el muñequito de trapo con cruces en los ojos que Yagari le había regalado para su cumpleaños; aquel amuleto para la suerte. A pocos centímetros estaba la carta escrita por su dicho maestro, que Zero ojeó, entretanto rememoró la noche en que la había leído por primera vez:

"_Feliz cumpleaños a mi pupilo más frío. Este amuleto representa tu humor; un tipo serio y asqueado, con pocas ganas de sonreír y más deseos de agriar a las personas revoltosas. No obstante su interior es de felpa... Sigue adelante; persigue en la vida aquello que te haga feliz y no lo sueltes jamás."_

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la hizo un bollo y la tiró. Al muñeco ni lo miró; ya no necesitaba suerte. Ya no la quería...

Fue a su placard y tomó tres conjuntos incompletos de ropa, que también depositó en su bolso. Y fue al pasar del ropero al bolsito que notó la pequeña repisa en la pared: encima de ella se exhibía el regalo que Kira Airen, por su parte, le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Era la bola de nieve con la figura del cazador adentro...

"_Esto lo compré para ti... Es tu regalo... La elegí porque el hombre de plata que está ahí dentro es como tú..."_

Las palabras pretéritas entonadas por aquella mujer perfecta retumbaron en los oídos de Zero y detonaron una lluvia de desolación. Cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas que antes se contenían en sus ojos entumecidos resbalaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Entonces rodeó la bola de nieve con más fuerza, retrocedió un par de pasos, llevó el brazo hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, soltándola en una brazada violenta... El obsequio de Kira voló por los aires e impactó contra el muro, debajo de la repisa. Agua y pedacitos de nieve falsa saltaron y mojaron el piso de parqué...

Zero se puso a gritar.

Chigima y Cross lo pudieron oír.

Se mesaba el cabello, como si quisiese arrancárselo, y gimoteaba.

Vio el conejo de trapo encima de su mesa de luz, pero no le importó tomarlo. De un manotazo lo tiró al suelo y volvió al bolso, al cual cerró rápidamente. Agarró su campera gris perla, que había quedado entre las sábanas, y la enganchó al morral, que se calzó al hombro. Respiraba agitado... Sin mirar atrás, empezó a huir de su habitación, mas no sin antes detenerse junto a la puerta. Contempló los dibujos de Kira expuestos a modo de papel tapiz y, sollozando su decepción, clavó la mano izquierda en la madera y la arrastró hasta abajo, desagarrando las hojas de papel garabateadas. Sobre la puerta dejó un golpe contundente y se fue, jadeando...

Kaien Cross sabía lo que todo esto significaba. Contra sus ideales y sueños, la convivencia entre un humano y un vampiro, aún cuando uno de los dos amara perdidamente al otro, era imposible. Luego de dejar a Kira en la enfermería y asegurarse de que estuviera fuera de peligro una vez atendida por los profesionales, buscó algo de ropa y algunas cosas pequeñas que había dejado en la cocina y en su despacho. Entonces, sin despedirse de Chou ni de Chigima ni mucho menos de Kaito Takamiya, se dirigió a la salida principal del edificio. En el vestíbulo, escondido en una sombra contra la pared, vio a Zero Kiryuu, envuelto en un aura peligrosa y renacida de unas cenizas dolientes preocupantes. Tras notar el bolso en su hombro, le habló con suavidad:

-¿Vamos...?

El chico sólo contestó separándose del muro y colocándose de frente a la puerta. Su mirada desabrida se mantenía en el piso. El Director abrió la gran entrada y fue al lado del chico hasta el automóvil que había estacionado cerca...

Kira se sostenía el cuello con una mano aprisionando el vendaje que cuidaba la herida ocasionada por su _hermano_ Zero. La gentil sirvienta Chou la escoltaba, atenta a que dicha damisela no fuese a perder el equilibrio por la falta de sangre. Y al pasar por delante de un ventanal, entonces, ella lo vio: su padre y su hermano. Los dos se iban.

-D-Do... ¿Do? ¡Papá-Cross! ¡¿Hermano-Zero...?

La señora quiso calmar los ímpetus de la muchacha ahora sabiendo el episodio traumático que se había desplegado ese día, pero Kira hizo caso omiso de todo y echó a correr.

-No te culparé por todo esto, Zero –dijo Kaien al joven mientras acercó la llave del auto a la puerta.

El cazador de melena plateada no dijo nada.

Más allá del shock reciente, la dama de ojos azules se apresuró a llegar al patio exterior. Sus pies se movían aturdidos. Ella siguió, víctima de la agitación y de una fatiga que perfectamente podía dejarla tumbada en el suelo.

Cross ingresó en su coche y arrancó el motor. Zero Kiryuu apenas le echó un vistazo al edificio que no visitaría nunca más, sin importar lo que sucediese. Kira Airen era parte del pasado. Quien vivía ahora era una niña perdida incapaz de ver sus esfuerzos por despertarla. La Kira que conocía había fallecido bajo el hechizo Oblivion de Seta Houki, y la infantil criatura que había quedado no lo necesitaba.

-¡ZERO! –gritó la niña, encerrada aún por los pasillos de su casa.

El caballero entró y se sentó en la butaca del acompañante. Cerró la puerta y suspiró, mirando el vacío.

-¡NO! ¡ZERO!

Las ruedas del coche se movieron despacio hacia atrás y luego giraron la cola del mismo, ejecutando la maniobra que sacaría de allí a los dos cazadores. A medida que Kira oyó el motor en actividad a lo lejos, aceleró la marcha. De sus ojazos turquesas caían lágrimas confusas y de su boca prorrumpían sollozos de angustia honesta.

-Todo estará bien, muchacho –dijo Kaien sin mirar a su seguidor.

Zero parpadeó una vez. Su seriedad era absoluta.

El auto terminó de darse vuelta y comenzó a encarar el camino de salida. Y a la sazón, Kira emergió del vestíbulo del edificio, acabando en las escaleras de entrada. Gritó de nuevo, contemplando lo que pasaba:

-¡ZEROOO!

Echó a correr más rápido, casi tropezando al principio, y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

El Director miró a Zero automáticamente al ver por el espejo retrovisor la imagen de la chica yendo hacia ellos. Sin embargo, el joven ni se inmutó. Oyó los gritos, pero, con la vista en su ventana cerrada, no hizo más que dictaminar:

-Vamos ya.

Kaien pisó el pedal del acelerador y el automóvil se desplazó con rapidez, dejando a la mujer rezagada.

-¡**NOOO**! ¡ZERO, NO! ¡**HERMANO-ZEROOO**!

Estiró su mano derecha, deseando alcanzar el coche que, en cuestión de segundos, se alejó tan fácilmente de ella. Dio todo lo que tenía. Corrió, pero el aire no le alcanzaba. Lloró, mas su hermano protector dejó de oírla... Liberó un aullido al cielo y cayó de rodillas, reconociendo en su simpleza intelectual que ya no era capaz de continuar y borrar del pasado la horrenda palabra que había enunciado contra alguien que, sin ser su enamorado, era importante: _Monstruo_. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se hizo una bolita en el piso de tierra. Chou pronto iría tras ella.

Kaien contuvo las lágrimas...

Zero inspiró lentamente a causa del nudo en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y recordó una promesa que había hecho el día en que el Conde Seta había demolido todo.

"_Seguiré contigo hasta el final..."_

"_Perdóname... por haber dicho eso..._

_Ahora, te dejaré atrás y no volveré a buscarte"_


	13. Noche Divorcio: SÓLO UN CAZADOR

_NOCHE DIVORCIO: "Sólo un Cazador"_

El cielo se plagó con nubes obesas. Un trueno esporádico las rodeó, anunciando la posibilidad de una lluvia fría. El coche de Kaien Cross se detuvo en el aparcamiento del cuartel de la Asociación. Al apagarse el motor, ese cazador y su acompañante, el joven Kiryuu, perpetuaron el silencio durante unos cuantos minutos sin mirarse. El aire parecía estancarse en los pulmones de los dos. A Zero, estar vivo le dolía tanto como si Dios lo aplastara despiadadamente con un dedo. Cross suspiró y se animó a colocarle una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ahora..., trataremos de mirar adelante. Aquí tenemos trabajo de sobra y podrás poner en práctica todo lo que sabes.

El chico se quedó mudo. Kaien respiró otra vez y asintió con la cabeza, tras quitarse las gafas por un momento. Miró por la ventana cerrada de su auto y habló de nuevo:

-Esto... lo superarás.

Sin decir nada, el joven abrió la puerta del coche y se paró con los pies en la tierra. Su bolso colgó de su hombro. El mayor lo siguió e ingresaron en el edificio de la Asociación.

Al desfilar por la entrada hacia el despacho de aquél, los cazadores presentes no le quitaron la mirada de encima a Zero Kiryuu. Pese a haberlo visto en los días previos, ya no lucía como entonces. Ahora lo escoltaba una sombra intensa y permanente, capaz de incinerar todo aquello que intentase tocarlo..., algo que ciertas personas habían atestiguado al contemplar al Sangre Pura Kaname Kuran... Su mirada lila no se apartó del piso oscuro que fue dejando atrás paso a paso. Los murmullos en cada esquina hacían referencia a él. El miedo que emanaba de él dominaba el cuartel, y los cazadores eran inferiores a conciencia con respecto al nuevo guerrero advenido.

Entretanto Cross recibió los diversos reportes de los exploradores y de sus más fieles ayudantes, el sol se recostó en el horizonte, detrás de las nubes, llamando a la luna. Así también, Zero se ocultó en lo que sería su nueva habitación. Tenía dimensiones muy parecidas a su alcoba de la Academia, pero era sin duda mucho más umbroso. Las paredes eran de piedra pulida y transmitían una sensación de frialdad. Lo único que se distinguía de la lobreguez de ese ambiente era una lucecita amarilla que se encendía en una humilde mesa de luz. Dejó el bolso y la campera sobre la cama y suspiró. Sus ojos conformaban un gesto de pesadez y anemia. Sabía que podía ir a ponerse al corriente sobre la situación de la Asociación, pero decidió echarse a descansar un rato. Se abrazó a sí mismo, procurando no deprimirse más de lo lógico y romper en llanto. Cerró los ojos y se sintió tan agotado como si hubiese pasado semanas sin dormir.

El día en que Kira lo había llamado... "monstruo"... se fusionaba con una nueva fecha que al mismo tiempo era el inicio de una época diferente, una vida distinta, vacía de esperanzas o ilusiones. En ese momento, Zero era una sola cosa; ya había dejado de ser un niño, un estudiante de la Academia, un joven enamorado... Ahora era un cazador. Era un hombre al que le restaba un único objetivo, el de matar vampiros tan eficazmente como pudiera. Y aunque eso no fuera suficiente para radicar la felicidad en su corazón, sabía que tenía que conformarse y armarse de algún modo a fin de sobrevivir...

Estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara de la mesa de luz y se dejó caer en el sopor.

La herida en el cuello de Kira Airen no era exactamente letal. Pese a la pérdida de sangre, ella estaba sana. Y se encontraba más traumada por la manera en que Zero se había marchado con su _padre_ Cross que por la mordida en sí. Chou se aseguró de que estuviese segura, distraída cuanto pudiese de la repentina soledad que la aquejaría ahora que Kiryuu no retornaría al colegio. Chigima la protegió y vigiló a Kaito Takamiya, quien inteligentemente se cuidó de no acercarse más de lo necesario a la joven. Ella se guardó las palabras y lloró en silencio cada vez que algo le recordó el rostro de su hermano-Zero. Por lo tanto, a fin de no provocarle más dolencias, la sirvienta cerró el cuarto del muchacho y la mantuvo alejada de allí. La mujer cuyo destino le encomendaba ser una cazadora de renombre se hallaba ahora estancada en una ataxia impredecible, pues su cerebro luchaba incesantemente por descubrir qué rayos le había ocurrido a su cuello y aún no daba explicaciones.

Tan sólo se sintió profundamente sola.

-¿Qué es lo que planean, vampiro? –le dijo Yagari a Hanabusa Aidou, quien luchaba por soltarse de las correas que lo sujetaban a una silla.

-¡Odioso...! ¡Ya te dije que no sé nada! ¡Kaname nunca haría...! –gritó el chico, interrumpido luego por el estrépito de un látigo golpeando sus pies. El cazador insistió:

-Responde. ¿Se ha comunicado alguien en secreto con Sara Shirabuki?

A sus espaldas se hallaban Kaien Cross y Haniko, el de melena negra. Ambos, serios y pujantes.

-¡Imposible! ¡Kaname definitivamente odia la actitud de Sara! ¡Créanme! –Se dirigió a su ex director: -Oiga, Director, usted sabe que no soy mentiroso...

Antes de que Kaien pudiese contestarle algo, la pesada puerta de hierro de ese cuarto de interrogatorios se abrió, y quien ingresó era nada menos que el joven y hermoso cazador de ojos lilas. Con una vista fulminante miró a Hanabusa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sabía que por alguna razón ese vampiro debía rendirse a los manejos de los cazadores. En su rostro vivía el resentimiento... Se aproximó a sus compañeros con dos velas y recibió ayuda de su padre adoptivo. Éste las prendió y tomó una para ayudar a que generasen cera caliente.

-Las salas de interrogaciones son temibles... –farfulló el cazador legendario de anteojos.

-Oh, vaya... No me lo puedo creer... –masculló harto el vampiro prisionero en vista de lo que Zero empezaba a hacer, claramente a fin de torturarlo.

No obstante, Haniko, que por el momento trataba de ignorar, al igual que Yagari, el aura oscura que sobrevolaba alrededor de Zero, interrumpió con una sonrisa malévola:

-Esperen un momento. Tengo algo mejor...

A la sazón, tomó una sierra eléctrica que había ido sacando de una caja unos metros detrás de la silla de Hanabusa. La hizo arrancar y el motorizado rugido de dicha máquina puso de punta todos los pelos rubios del preso que gritó aterrado.

-Bah... Quizás ustedes están preguntando del modo equivocado... –dijo entonces Cross, suspirando resignado.

-Bueno, Kaien, y ¿qué vas a hacer? Éste es uno difícil...

Yagari añadió:

-Mmm... Este tipo tiene un sentido de lealtad inquebrantable.

-De verdad no sé nada –repitió el vampiro, bajando la cabeza exhausto.

Cross tomó el relevo mientras liberó las manos de aquél, previamente atadas en su espalda:

-A ver, Hanabusa..., ¿sabías... que la princesa de la familia Shirabuki ha estado un poco traviesa últimamente? Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que esas "travesuras" no se conviertan en algo desastroso. Es eso.

-Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que Kaname tiene algo que ver con eso? –contestó el chico de ojos turquesas-. Está delirando, Director.

-Lo sentimos. No queremos creer que él tiene algo que ver en eso; sólo estamos tratando de averiguar. Kaname Kuran siempre ha metido mano en los problemas que involucran a los Sangre Pura, como con la desenfrenada Shizuka de la familia Hiou y con el demente de Rido, cuya existencia una vez fue borrada del álbum familiar de los Kuran, aunque fuera de un modo indirecto. Es más, ayer durante la tarde hubo jaleo entre la cabeza de la familia Touma y Yuuki Kuran.

-Agh... Miren, seré claro –empezó Hanabusa. Zero estaba impaciente por propiciarle un castigo-. Las acciones de Kaname en los eventos pasados fueron sin duda alguna para proteger a Yuuki. Además, actualmente los hechos acarreados por la señorita Sara no están incumpliendo con el contrato con humanos. Todas aquellas chicas de la academia Dahlia querían convertirse en vampiros por su propia voluntad, ¿o no? Si ellas querían eso por sí mismas, no creo que sea algo de su incumben- -dijo antes de ser interrumpido por las sonrisas maléficas de Yagari y Haniko, ansiosos por golpearlo.

-Esa boca que posees es muy molesta... –el tuerto entonó en una voz de ultratumba.

Cross se ocupó de meter al joven chupa-sangre en el calabozo. Éste se quejó hasta que lo dejaron completamente solo.

Afuera de la sala de interrogaciones, los cuatro cazadores se reunieron. Yagari y Haniko comenzaron a mirar a Zero con el pesar que sentían por él; ya Kaien les había contado todo lo sucedido con Kira, mientras dicho caballero dormía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Zero? –le habló su maestro de un ojo.

-Bien –dio rápidamente como réplica y luego desvió el tema: -¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué lo detuvieron a Aidou exactamente?

-Pues..., Yuuki Kuran se está moviendo. Se enfrentó al líder de la familia Touma ayer, cerca del cementerio. Aidou es evidentemente su guardián, pero cuando Aliam intervino sobre el final de la pelea, ellos dos se separaron. Por eso, no sólo para exigir una explicación sobre las acciones de la princesa Kuran, sino para incluso saber más acerca de Sara, Aliam capturó a Aidou.

-¿Qué está pasando con Sara? –interpeló, obviando el tema "Yuuki".

-Ha transformado a más jóvenes en la academia Dahlia. Ya casi todas las estudiantes están cayendo ante sus encantos. Incluso hay algunas chicas residentes en las proximidades del colegio que también han acabado como vampiresas.

-¿En serio? Dios...

-Si no hacemos nada contra ella, cada mujer humana se convertirá en una de sus flores –Haniko agregó.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –entonces preguntó el seductor Kiryuu.

-Esperar a la movida de Kaname...

-Ya saben que eso es peligroso. Kaname está con Sara; es seguro.

-No tenemos por qué esperar a que el tipo arme una masacre –espetó Cross-. Jinmu y Oy están vigilando la mansión Kuran. Pero lo que dice Hanabusa es cierto: esas chicas no se resisten a las ofertas de Sara; ellas aceptan, y por lo tanto, no podemos arrestarla.

-Yo estoy seguro –dijo Haniko- de que Sara utiliza alguna clase de hechizo cada vez que las quiere transformar. Quizás si intervenimos en ese hecho podamos detenerla.

-Pero vigilarla tan de cerca puede considerarse acoso, y hasta tanto ella no cometa un crimen contra una vida humana, está protegida por el contrato de convivencia que tenemos con los vampiros.

-¡Bueeeeeno, ¿la princesa es intocable?

-Por el momento, sí.

-Quizás... –Zero pensó en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza con lentitud- haya que presionarla para que se equivoque...

-Esa... es una estrategia violenta –Kaien aseveró, bajando la barbilla al presentir que frente a él ya existía un hombre peligroso.

-Lo sé. Procuraré que mis estrategias sean más agresivas que las de esos gusanos.

El tono con que el muchacho hablaba, así como la rispidez en su rostro, confirmaba algo que más de uno podía sospechar: se estaba oscureciendo y, en el proceso, se convertiría en el líder de los asesinos de vampiros. Era ciertamente una pena verlo arruinado al punto en que se volvía un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo era evidente que esa fuerza y esa capacidad para atemorizar a su entorno lo colocaban en un gran lugar: el mejor candidato a presidente de la Asociación. Sin duda, ocuparía el cargo muy pronto si seguía curtiéndose. Ya, que usara el término "mis estrategias" marcaba que su enfoque hacia los conflictos con los vampiros era otro...

Continuó, de brazos cruzados:

-Yo había propuesto hace varios días la formación de escuadras especiales para reclutar a los cazadores que luego del desorden causado por Rido Kuran se habían marchado de este cuartel, así como también a los colaboradores que solían trabajar desde afuera. Ayer, tú me dijiste, Cross, que se había podido ubicar a algunos. Exactamente, ¿cómo va eso?

Cross dio réplica:

-Estamos progresando. Para ser precisos, de los ciento dieciséis que éramos en total, subimos a ciento veintiocho.

-Mmm... Hay que acelerar el ritmo aún. ¿Se le ha tenido que pagar a alguno?

-A dos. Eran muy regateros –aclaró Yagari.

-¿Son ex cazadores de esta ciudad?

-No. Justamente se trata de dos personas que nos han servido como puntos de contacto en variadas ocasiones, pero que no han servido a este cuartel jamás.

-Claro... ¿Qué noticias hay sobre los hermanos Nishigata? ¿Aliam ya se ocupó de encargar más equipos?

-Sí. Respondió velozmente a tu propuesta y se ocupó de ello. Las armas llegarán mañana por la noche.

-Y, ¿cómo estamos de municiones?

-Hasta mañana aguantamos perfectamente. No hemos tenido que disponer demasiado de ellas en las misiones de las últimas semanas.

-De lo que estamos cortos es de medicinas –dijo Haniko-. Pero para eso hace falta esperar cuatro o quizás cinco días..., aunque Akane se está ocupando de negociar con el secretario del presidente de la compañía farmacéutica para acelerar la entrega, si se puede.

-Las provisiones que tenemos, ¿alcanzan para mantener vivo a Riten? –preguntó Zero, sin dejar la palabra y refiriéndose al cazador que sufría en coma por culpa de Seta Houki.

-Sí, para eso sí, porque se guardó una importante reserva en vistas de que su condición era gravísima. No obstante, aparte de eso, estamos casi con el depósito vacío.

-Bueno. Luego hablaré con Akane. Los ataques de vampiros en la ciudad, ¿siguen iguales o han empeorado?

Toga Yagari respondió:

-Ligeramente van en aumento. Los muy malditos están cada vez más desinhibidos...

-Necesito que me den un informe de las diferentes patrullas que se están dedicando a las misiones. Quiero saber en qué condiciones se encuentran para repartir esfuerzos y poder ayudarlas yo mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que...? –Cross empezó, mirando a Zero con asombro.

-¿Cuánto podría tardar ese informe? –el chico volvió, pujante.

Los tres hicieron silencio. De un día para otro, ese muchacho que todos veían tan demacrado por dentro iba a responder a lo que le venían exigiendo sin parar. Kaien Cross cambió el tono y aceptó el desenvolvimiento de su hijo adoptivo. Contestó antes de irse a pasos ligeros a su despacho:

-Te lo doy en quince minutos.

Zero y su maestro tuerto se dirigieron a la cocina. Ambos tenían el estómago vacío. Allí estaba únicamente Minaha, la cazadora de cincuenta años que había hecho algunas compras y estaba administrando las mismas a fin de hacer durar la comida para los luchadores de ese cuartel. Saludó con una reverencia a los dos caballeros. Zero reprimió el inevitable recuerdo de Chou al mismo tiempo en que surgió en su mente.

-Gracias, Minaha –dijo el mayor cuando recibió de ella un par de tazas de té que preparó en pocos segundos. El chico replicó el agradecimiento y se sentó con su maestro en la mesa redonda de madera.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, Yagari comenzó a hablar:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya lo dije antes: estoy bien.

-¿No quieres hablar?

-No. ¿Para qué querría hacerlo?

-Creo que deberías desahogarte.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Te alcanzó?

-No necesito que me alcance. Ya está. No quiero conversar sobre eso.

-O sea que... ¿borraste de tu vida a...? –preguntó sorprendido.

Zero contestó con una mirada aplastante y filosa que evitó toda tentativa de Yagari por terminar la oración. Éste continuó por otro lado:

-Te drogaste.

-No es correcto que lo digas así. No soy un maldito drogadicto.

-Me refiero a que recurriste a lo peor. Fuiste al infierno de Jina Gadeko.

-Sí. No tuve opción –respondió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su té negro.

-Fue demasiado arriesgado. Muchas veces las supuestas medicinas que venden los traficantes son veneno. No ayudan a nadie y lo sabes. Te expusiste demasiado, Zero.

-Mira, no me hace falta ahora que alguien me sermonee sobre lo que hice o por qué. No por gusto me metí en un lugar tan desagradable como ése. Ya Cross me retó lo suficiente.

Yagari dejó salir un suspiro, mientras cerró el ojo. Luego tomó un poco de té y continuó en un tono más apacible:

-Pero, ¿cómo lo tomó tu cuerpo? No puedo creer que no haya tenido serios efectos secundarios.

-Mi cuerpo soportó la droga en sí... Lo que pasó fue que no alcanzó para detener el deseo de sangre...

-¿Estás bromeando? Cross me dijo que habías usado inyecciones y pastillas, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¡Inyecciones...! ¡¿Y no te sirvieron?

-No.

-Dios mío... Tu organismo es único.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó en un tono neutral después de otro trago de té.

-Porque esas inyecciones son el más intenso recurso para socavar la sed de sangre. Encima de eso tú combinaste la inyección con píldoras... Es imposible que un vamp- -se contuvo-. Quiero decir... Es imposible que un cuerpo con deseo de sangre retenga la sed...

-Bueno, yo no pude mantener el deseo a raya. Las drogas surtían un mísero efecto durante aproximadamente una hora. Luego venían la fiebre, los escalofríos, el agotamiento y la locura. También vomité.

-Zero, por todos los cielos... ¿Por qué diablos no estuve ahí para ayudarte...? –se lamentó, frunciendo el ceño, realmente con un sentimiento de culpa.

-No era asunto tuyo. Tenías cosas más importantes de qué ocuparte aquí. Todos ustedes tenían razón; había que trabajar en la lucha contra los vampiros... No debí haber ignorado lo que me estaban pidiendo.

El tuerto de cabello negro miró a su pupilo con un profundo dolor. Él mismo había querido su cooperación desde un principio, pero nunca había dejado de ver su devoción hacia Kira Airen... y eso, lo comprendía. Deslizó su mano izquierda por la superficie de la mesa y la dejó descansar en el punto más distante que su brazo le permitió alcanzar. No esperaba que Zero la tocase, sino que entendiera que ahora, como su maestro y guardián, Yagari anhelaba cuidarlo mejor, lamentándose no haberlo hecho antes...

El muchacho aceptó la lamentación y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de la merienda, la Kira sin memoria comenzó a sentir náuseas. Chou le sirvió otro té, esta vez, de tilo, y le estuvo encima, angustiada por su inestable suerte. Chigima miró todo desde lejos, sabiendo que no podía corregir ninguna de las cosas que ocasionaban tristeza en ese colegio. Lo que más deseaba era irse con su ahijada tanto como pudiese a fin de resguardarla de una vida que estaba llena de turbulencias complicadas. Y cuando Kaito Takamiya, luego de rendir las clases de ética a los ordinarios estudiantes humanos, se dirigía a cuidar de Kira, Chou trataba de pedirle que mantuviese distancia. Sin embargo, el chico era el único que parecía relativamente calmarla. Por esto mismo, el cazador mayor se limitaba a mirar a Kaito cual halcón que vigila a su presa, pero nada más que eso. El joven acariciaba el cabello de la dama y le susurraba palabras de serenidad que parecían hipnotizarla. Para distraerla, le pedía que le hiciera dibujos. Y más tarde, cerca de la hora del atardecer, la invitó a dar un paseo por el parque para contemplar la fuente de agua. Ella aceptó. Se dejaba guiar por el hombre como una hoja seca que es secuestrada por el viento del invierno. Ya no le hablaba a casi nadie, incluyendo a Kaito, aunque recibía todo lo que él quería darle. Se palpaba la herida del cuello seguido y el cazador la hacía pensar en otra cosa; algo relativo a ellos dos.

Cuando cayera la noche, la princesa Airen sería aquejada por las peores pesadillas. Decenas de nombres explotarían en su cerebro perdido y luego amanecería en los brazos de ese joven de ojos castaños.

Mientras leía los informes que Kaien Cross le había entregado, referidos a las patrullas de cazadores y a los resultados de las últimas misiones, Zero Kiryuu formulaba estrategias para manejar a sus compañeros asesinos. Se hallaba en una sala de descanso con muchas sillas. Yagari lo acompañaba. Y casi al concluir la lectura fue cuando Akane, la cazadora de longuísimas trenzas rubias, interrumpió para comunicarle un hecho:

-Zero Kiryuu, ¿puedes escucharme un momento?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede? –dijo él, atento.

-Es el director ejecutivo de la farmacéutica, la compañía farmacéutica de Asato Ichijou*... Ha desaparecido, Zero.

La única vista de Toga Yagari se intensificó hacia la mujer que acababa de dar una noticia más que inquietante.

-¿Qué sabes de esto? –inquirió el muchacho, dejando de lado los informes y con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba hablando con su secretario para conseguir acelerar los trámites para la llegada de medicamentos al cuartel y de pronto me dijo que no lo encontraba y que creía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Minutos más tarde me avisó que había desaparecido.

-¿Se hallaba en el edificio de la empresa cuando desapareció?

-Sí. Supuestamente estaba en su despacho.

-Ajá... Y ese secretario, ¿te dijo algo acerca de qué fue lo último que el director hizo?

-Tenía una reunión. No supo decirme si se había concretado o no.

-Bueno, necesito que investigues sobre con quién tenía que verse, Akane. Eso es esencial.

-De acuerdo...

-Lo que sea que averigües, por favor, házmelo saber a la brevedad.

-Claro, Zero.

-Gracias.

Cuando la cazadora se fue, los dos caballeros se quedaron claramente pensando.

El director ejecutivo de esa empresa, un humano, no se distinguía ni remotamente por esfumarse de su puesto sin previo aviso, sobre todo en una situación en la que todos, cazadores y vampiros, se encontraban tensos por las amenazas de los sucesivos hechos delictivos perpetrados en la ciudad. Si no aparecía en los próximos minutos, alguien le había hecho algo. ¿Podía ser la misma persona detrás de los incidentes recientes? ¿Podría ser el asesino del Sangre Pura Ouri? Sin duda, un enemigo de la paz podría usar la información de las investigaciones del presidente farmacéutico para cometer fechorías terribles..., ¿para perjudicar a los humanos o a los vampiros? Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo señalaba que esa persona en cuestión era muy maquinal y buscaba alcanzar sus maléficos objetivos mediante actos meticulosamente planeados de antemano..., como con la mesura de quien juega un partido de ajedrez en el que se apuesta la vida.

_Ajedrez_... Kaname Kuran era amante del ajedrez. Kaname..., ¿de nuevo metido en...? Era, si no el más peligroso, casi, de todos los Sangre Pura. Perfectamente podría ser él. Pero, en ese caso, la maldita Yuuki Kuran tendría un papel en el panorama. ¿Cuál sería? ¿Cómplice? ¿Heredera de...? ¿Trofeo? O Kaname quizás estaría torciendo el mundo para vivir en él con Yuuki a su antojo... Podía ser. Sin embargo, ella podría ser un impedimento para él, pues lo había domado; si Yuuki fuera conciente de un perverso plan formulado por su adorado y perfecto esposo..., ¿no intervendría, ella, que tanto quería que los mundos se amasen gracias a su bondadosa justicia? La probabilidad de que fuera Kaname el responsable de todo no era absurda, pero le faltaba retoques para que encajasen las pistas. Estaban a la mitad del asunto; faltaban cosas por ver.

Lo que Zero hizo inmediatamente después fue levantarse de su asiento y marchar con su maestro hasta el despacho de Cross. Llevaba los informes consigo, debajo del brazo. Cuando llegó, lo vio hablando por teléfono atentamente. Le dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, pues ya los tenía leídos, y le habló, en una voz suave pero firme, notando que Kaien lo podía entender con sólo una oreja:

-Akane, ¿te contó?

Cross asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto de preocupación. El chico dio su orden:

-Quiero una patrulla que vigile el edificio de la farmacéutica de Ichijou. Cuando surja oportunidad, que ingresen.

El cazador legendario asintió con la mirada mientras escuchaba las palabras del otro lado del tubo. Colgó unos momentos más tarde y siguió al muchacho por el recorrido que creía que habría tomado. Lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo. Conversaba, con Yagari a su lado cual sombra, con una serie de cazadores para salir a patrullar y con Aliam Fushimoto, el de cabello rapado. Su voz estaba teñida por un resuelto tono de liderazgo nato. Cuando Cross llegó hasta ellos, lo actualizó:

-Zero. –Éste se volteó hacia su ex director. -Jinmu se ha comunicado. El señor Aidou, ha estado con Kaname Kuran en la mansión y ahora Kaname se marcha. Sus dos guardaespaldas, Ruka Souen y Cain Akatsuki se han ido también antes que él. Hay algo extraño.

El joven entornó los ojos. Asintió, pensativo, y respondió con palabras que daban prueba de su mente cuidadosa, sin mirar a nadie exactamente:

-Bien... Como querían, Kaname se está moviendo. Es ahora cuando hay que actuar. Lo importante es que nadie nos tome por sorpresa...

Buscó la mirada de Aliam y dictaminó:

-Aliam, asegúrate de que todas las defensas de este edificio se hallen en perfectas condiciones. Las armas que tenemos aquí deben estar protegidas también.

-Espera... ¿Vas a organizar...? –Kaien Cross espetó nervioso.

-Ellos van a atacar primero, te lo puedo garantizar... Maestro –dijo a Toga Yagari-, ¿puedes ocuparte de actualizar a nuestros nuevos compañeros?

-Sin duda... Lo que más quieren es pelear.

-No hay tiempo que perder.

Con esa resolución, encaró la noticia y puso en marcha sus habilidades para defender a su especie. Él mismo cataba la frialdad con que manejaba las cosas... y se sintió orgulloso; bien, en un sentido.

-_"Los tomaré por los cuernos, malditos chupa-sangres" _–pensaba mientras tanto. Su odio estaba equilibrado y lo hacía andar.

Claro... Antes, el motor de su espíritu era el amor de Kira Airen. Ahora, el motor estaba alimentado por un combustible nefasto: la furia y el resentimiento.

Se le ocurrió que sería una perfecta ocasión para salir a cazar un poco. Podría calentar su revólver e ir sacándose un poco las ganas de matar. Aunque fuera solo, le interesaba. No obstante, no perdería la oportunidad de salir con sus compañeros a fin de ayudarlos a operar con mayor eficiencia y ostentar, de paso, toda su fuerza y velocidad. Quizás se sentiría a gusto si le inflaban el ego un poco...

Ya casi todos le habían visto la cara desde que él había arribado al cuartel el día anterior. Ya casi la totalidad de los cazadores era consciente de que Zero mandaba en ese lugar. El orden comenzó, por lo tanto, a instalarse en los pasillos de la sede. Había menos bromistas alardeando u organizando cacerías indiscriminadas. Surgía, gracias al porte de ese caballero, la percepción de una nueva formalidad y un nuevo deber a la hora de encarar la lucha contra los vampiros. A él..., a él lo seguían.

Comió un poco y se lavó la cara con agua fría en uno de los baños, asimilando todo lo que tenía delante. Entonces se miró al espejo y se perdió en su inclemente mirada lila. Vio el pasado y se intrigó por el futuro. Sus ojos parecían el mapa de su vida y prácticamente veía sólo dolor... Pero ya no lo quería traer a cuenta del presente; su deseo era aprender a utilizar ese dolor para transformarlo en una fuente de poder que aplastara y diera fin a todo aquello que le había arrebatado la felicidad que le debió haber correspondido. Suspiró y trató de ver más allá de su cara, buscando escudriñar en su propia persona. Un poco de su mente anhelaba castigar al Zero que había soportado tanto maltrato y tanto mal destino una y otra vez. Otro poco estaba harto de ser el blanco de las desidias de Dios. Y otra porción de su esencia apostaba, tal vez, a que era posible darle una nueva curvatura a los acontecimientos... si él se volvía capaz de ser un hombre renovado a partir de ser líder. Un cambio. ¿Era una chance viable?

-¿Quién soy después de todo lo que me ha corroído en la vida? –se susurró a sí mismo, encogiendo los ojos.

Suspiró de nuevo y salió del baño. Esa cavilación le llevó de vuelta el recuerdo del Conde de la Noche Seta Houki. Decidió, por ello y antes que nada, visitar la habitación de Riten, el hombre que estaba en coma gracias a ese Sangre Pura asesino. Fue hasta allí y sigilosamente entró al cuarto a fin de no causar disturbios. Lo miró un rato y se animó a hablarle.

-Riten... Soy Kiryuu. Zero Kiryuu... Ahora... yo estoy aquí para protegerlos a todos... Ahora creo que podremos vencer... Y debo darte las gracias... Aunque... –recordó; su ayuda no había servido de nada, pues Kira Airen como tal ya no era una persona real-. No importa. Gracias, Riten... Lo que quiero pedirte es que pronto despiertes...

Se quedó al lado de la cama donde el cazador enfermo descansaba como un muerto y aguardó a que tal vez las palabras decantaran en sus oídos asordados. Si fuera un poco religioso, Kiryuu quizás habría dicho una plegaria por Riten. Los enfermeros que lo cuidaban, monitoreando las máquinas que controlaban la actividad en su cuerpo lacerado, miraban de reojo al joven, que emanaba un aura de ángel protector impresionante. Y como si lo conocieran, estaban casi seguros de que éste volvería a visitarlo hasta hacerlo despertar.

Pero había alguien más que se merecía una charla con él. Dejó el cuarto de Riten y buscó por los pasillos, preguntando a los cazadores que se cruzaron en su camino. A la sazón abrió la liviana puerta entornada de una sala angosta pero larga. Adentro había unas quince camas bajas no muy bien equipadas. La luz era tenue, por lo que Zero prendió unas lámparas más fuertes. El único hombre que se encontraba allí dentro yacía sobre una de las camillas, durmiendo boca arriba. En su piel se evidenciaba la más honda erosión causada por la angustia de perder a alguien amado. Sus manos flacas parecían señalar el mismo deterioro interno. Necesitaba ayuda como un loco al que nadie le cree. Entonces el muchacho se paró junto a la cama y aguardó a que la luz fuerte tocara la cara de Omashu. Al suceder esto, el cazador despertó confundido y contempló la figura imponente que lo observaba de pie. Sólo alcanzó a diferenciar el destello de unos ojos lilas extraños. Su voz se quebró por un repentino sentimiento de intimidación y vacilación que ni le permitió incorporarse en la cama.

-Z-Zero... Zero K-K-iryuu... –masculló, reconociéndolo luego de inspirar con temor. Algo en la benéfica chispa de Zero estaba fusionado con la esencia peligrosa de los vampiros. Era, por cierto, aquello que Shizuka Hiou le había regalado. Por esta razón, él era un humano diferente, una persona que brillaba como un sol entre una multitud de sombríos... o, bien, un agujero negro que succionaba con su vacío todo aquello ordinario que se le acercaba.

Humildemente no obstante, el chico habló con claridad. Sus palabras resonaron como las oraciones de una deidad hecha hombre:

-Omashu..., tengo entendido que deseas armar una patrulla especial de cazadores conmigo para encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de tu hermano.

-¿Ze-Zero...? –titubeó, sumamente estupefacto por el caballero de hierro que se dirigía a él.

-Vine a decirte que acepto tu idea. Tengo en mente a unos ocho locos que nos vendrían muy bien para dar con esos hijos de perra.

* * *

_* Asato Ichijou era el abuelo de Takuma Ichijou, el ex estudiante de la Academia Cross. _


	14. Noche Militar: PRESIDENTE

_NOCHE MILITAR: "Presidente"_

También Omashu ayudó en el reclutamiento de cazadores nuevos y de otros que habían renunciado anteriormente del cuartel. Las palabras que Zero había entonado al despertarlo de su sueño desgastado lo habían puesto otra vez en marcha, con renovados bríos y adecuadamente encauzados. El joven de mirada lila aprovechó todo el tiempo que le rindió el día, y cuando llegó la noche, no tuvo deseos de dormir, sino de apropiarse de las calles oscuras. Así lo hizo y se extendió hasta el amanecer del día siguiente y la mañana. La tenue luz de un sol oculto tras un manto de nubes se abalanzó sobre su rostro mientras observaba la ciudad desde una torre de un edificio viejo deshabitado, en el centro de la ciudad. Entonces supo que era hora de volver al cuartel. Ya había, él solo, asesinado a tres Nivel E y amenazado a otros dos menos salvajes, que contaban con raciocinio. E incluso antes de medianoche había dado con la localización de tres interesantes personas que formarían parte de la patrulla especial de Omashu. Éstos se presentarían a la sede a la mitad de ese día que comenzaba. Faltaban cinco, aunque había dos hermanos incluidos entre ellos, que vivían juntos, con lo que la búsqueda podía reducirse un poco.

Una vez que llegó al cuartel de la Asociación, le informaron sobre el progreso alcanzado. Al tiempo, más de uno de sus más íntimos compañeros se mostró preocupado por su aspecto agotado; Kaien Cross, Yagari, Haniko, Jinmu y, cuidadosamente, Minaha. Sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso a los comentarios y afirmó sentirse bien pese a no haber dormido ni comido casi nada. Le comunicaron que se había podido contactar a unos nueve cazadores más y que los mismos harían lo posible por acercarse al cuartel en el curso de ese día o del siguiente. Más alentado por las noticias, Zero les pidió no bajar los brazos y avanzar aún más para reunir a todos aquellos que pudiesen ayudar a la causa contra los vampiros.

Un rato más tarde visitó a Riten, como planeaba hacerlo diariamente. Se quedó junto a su cama unos quince minutos tratando de acercarse a su espíritu de alguna manera extrasensorial. Los enfermeros lo saludaron ni bien entró al cuarto, cada vez con más cortesía, propia de aquellos que admiran a su guía. Lamentablemente, Riten no mostró cambios mientras el chico estuvo a su lado.

Con Akane, la cazadora rubia de trenzas largas, habló tan pronto como supo que había averiguado un nuevo dato sobre la presunta desaparición del director ejecutivo de la compañía farmacéutica de los Ichijou. Empero, lo que ella le dio a conocer se supo en todo el cuartel como si lo hubiese gritado con un megáfono.

-El director desapareció, efectivamente. No está. ¿Quieres saber con quiénes tenía su reunión antes de que eso ocurriera? Debía verse con Takuma Ichijou y Sara Shirabuki.

Las miras de los cazadores apuntaron a la dama oscura Sangre Pura. Que Takuma estuviese con ella ratificaba las evidencias de que él era su esbirro, pero lo importante en el asunto era de pronto saber que esa vampiresa había sido la última persona en ver a un hombre importante de negocios ahora esfumado de la Tierra.

-Es altamente probable que haya sido ella la responsable por la muerte de Ouri..., su prometido.

Akane decía lo que todos pensaban. Si bien cuando las sombras se asomaban y los humanos estaban en peligro todos los Sangre Pura tenían algo que ver, lo más lógico era pensar que Sara era quien estaba causando el peor revuelo. Ahora..., ¿para qué? Y Kaname Kuran, a todo esto, ¿qué participación tendría (porque con toda seguridad la tendría)?

Zero se apresuró a consultar con Kaien Cross qué novedades había en la patrulla que estaba vigilando la periferia del edificio de la farmacéutica. Aún no había surgido ningún elemento que les permitiese entrar para hacerse ellos mismos de las pruebas de lo que hubiera ocurrido con el director ejecutivo, por lo cual debían esperar un poco más.

Cross se estaba preocupando por el estado de sus estudiantes, en el colegio... Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Kira.

Luego de un rato de cavilación, los principales líderes del cuartel llegaron a una misma conclusión: con el director ejecutivo de la compañía farmacéutica desaparecido, ¿se podría acceder a los medicamentos que hacían falta? Y si sí, ¿con qué rapidez? Eso perturbó a Zero, pues se podía luchar mano a mano con los vampiros, sin requerir armas de fuego necesariamente (aunque en la práctica eso fuera un tanto suicida), pero sin medicinas no había forma de asistir a los enfermos. Y si Riten se quedaba sin su reserva... Para calmar el desasosiego, Akane se comprometió a enloquecer al secretario del director a fin de conseguir la entrega de medicamentos a toda costa.

En el tumulto del trabajo agitado desarrollado en ese cuartel, el joven Kiryuu ni siquiera había notado que su sed de sangre se había ido. Y casi ni pensaba en Kira... Probablemente su cerebro sabía que recordarla sólo traería confusión y locura a su cuerpo internamente lacerado, con lo cual la memoria ni siquiera la tenía presente un momento. _Self-preservation_. El chico estaba concentrado en su labor de cazador y nada más..., como en estado automático. Desde ya, Yagari pensó, lo que lo hacía temer, que eventualmente todo eso que no afloraba a la mente de Zero ahora, en algún momento regresaría con más fuerza. Cuando eso sucediese, ¿cómo lo manejaría?

-¡S-Ssopa! –exclamó la chica a la señora Chou. El ceño fruncido en su cara daba cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba por encontrar la palabra justa.

-¿Quieres tomar sopa, Kira? Oh, bueno... Espérame un poco.

No se había vuelto caprichosa. Sencillamente se le había despertado un antojo de sopa. El té y las magdalenas de chocolate no parecían sorprenderla.

Kaito no se hallaba cerca en el momento. Chigima hacía guardia por los parques exteriores.

Después de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, la sirvienta llegó al comedor con un plato hondo cargado con sopa de verduras con un caldo color marrón. Lo colocó frente a la jovencita y le sonrió, aunque Kira no respondió de la misma manera. Olfateó, con los ojos entornados, el aroma que provenía humeante del líquido y frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede, querida? ¿No te gusta la sopa de verduras? ¿Debí preparar de calabaza o de cebolla?

La muchacha no habló. Claramente no satisfecha con la elección que Chou había hecho, tomó la cuchara y bebió la sopa caliente.

La herida en su cuello de seguro no había curado ni un poco. Aún estaba cubierta por el vendaje ligeramente pintado de rojizo oscuro.

Acerca de la comida, Kira no protestó. Estaba claro que no se hallaba conforme, pero probablemente no sabría cómo o sobre qué quejarse. Fue, por lo tanto, luego, cuando Chou se le unió en la mesa del comedor con un tazón de sopa de tomate, que la joven reaccionó. Sus ojos azules lanzaron un destello de comprensión repentina y se posaron en el rojo de la sopa.

-¡...T-To...! –intentó decir, comenzando a formar una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿A-Ah...? ¿La sopa de tomate...? ¿Qué tiene, cielo? –dijo Chou.

Kira estiró la mano que sostenía la cuchara y trató de meter dicho utensilio en el líquido rojo. Miró a la señora con un ademán de inocente educación y fue obvio lo que pasaba. Ella quería _esa_ sopa.

Bien, se la dio. Chou personalmente no tenía problema con acceder a peticiones así. No obstante, lo que le llamaba la atención era el modo en que esos deseos emergían en la chica. Eran tan repentinos e impredecibles, que Kira empezaba a parecerse a una enferma psicótica.

Aliam había encontrado el número telefónico del siguiente recluta que Zero quería en la patrulla de Omashu. El joven de cabello platinado se comunicó con él y pudo, al mismo tiempo, pedirle ayuda para localizar a los próximos cazadores. Ya iban cuatro; quedaban los dos hermanos y otro par por localizar. Con dicha ayuda extra, esos hermanos pudieron ser rastreados en poco menos de una hora. Los otros dos terminarían de aparecer en el curso del día. De seguro, uno de ellos, dado el pasado común que los unía, terminaría de correr la voz y convocaría al grupo entero rápidamente. Aunque fueran unos maníacos asesinos de chupa-sangres, tenían respeto por las personas como Zero y protegían a los humanos inocentes. Ante una convocatoria semejante por parte del joven Kiryuu, no tenían razón para querer fingir indiferencia.

Cuando, más tarde, los cazadores debían almorzar, Cross ya había decidido enviar a Yagari a que diera un rodeo por la Academia. Ciertamente, el peligro que los vampiros representaban para los humanos a la sazón era más que suficiente para considerar detener las clases o bien proveerles protección a los alumnos. El tuerto aceptó a cambio de que Cross mismo se ocupase de cuidar las espaldas de Zero. No era necesario que Kaien respondiese a ello; siempre velaría por el bienestar de su ahijado.

Éste quiso apenas tomar un poco del vino que le convidaron los mellizos Takumi y Sora Amabuki, y le dio un par de mordiscos a un pan casero que la señora Minaha había horneado mezclándolo con aceitunas y otros agregados que lo volvían más nutritivo. Yagari no perdió oportunidad de pedirle que comiese más, pero Zero se resistió.

-¿No puedes comer? –le preguntó el maestro.

-No, no puedo.

Era lo que calculaba: el estrés y la locura del dolor lo estaba ajando por dentro. Nadie lo podía salvar. No había sangre en el mundo que curase sus heridas ni consejo que aliviase su pesar.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo-? –Toga quiso decir...

-No lo sé. Lo que pueda –fue lo que contestó el chico, sin mirarlo.

Poco después, llegó un pedido de ayuda. Era de un anciano que había visto a un par de jóvenes pálidos llevarse a una chica por un callejón, el cual desembocaba justo en una zona regularmente ocupada por vampiros en la noche. Zero solicitó asistencia de quien quisiese participar, como un anuncio indirecto a un público en general, y cargó su arma Eclipse antes de salir por el portón frontal en dirección a la escena del crimen. Detrás de él fueron Aliam Fushimoto, el maestro tuerto y los mellizos de cabello castaño Amabuki. Aliam llevaba una ametralladora pequeña, ligeramente más discreta que la SMG, Yagari tenía su rifle y los mellizos cargaban espadas cortas y delgadas.

Al arribar al sitio, consultaron con el anciano, aún presente allí, hacia dónde exactamente los jóvenes se habían marchado. Con la respuesta dada, los cinco caballeros corrieron a toda velocidad. A pocos segundos de andar, Zero percibió el aroma de la sangre humana y desesperó por encontrar a la chica. Quizás sin querer dejar atrás a sus compañeros, aceleró a grandes pasos y se adelantó varios metros. A sus espaldas, su maestro gritaba su nombre.

En la azotea de un edificio poco habitado, en algo similar a un gran salón sin paredes o a medio construir, un vampiro exhausto descansaba contra una columna de hormigón. Su mirada era confusa; sus ojos estaban desviados. Sus labios evidenciaban contacto con sangre, al igual que los manchones rojos en sus mejillas y en su mentón. Estaba sentado, con cada miembro de su cuerpo flácido y carente de energía, al menos en apariencia. A un par de metros había otro vampiro, pero éste contaba con fuerzas mientras seguía saboreando el cuello blanco de una hermosa muchacha semidesnuda cuyos ojos ya se encontraban cerrados. La melena rubia de ella, despeinada, colgaba con la misma inercia que su cabeza. Sus brazos y sus piernas golpeados no mostraban rechazo al perverso acto que se estaba cometiendo en su contra... Con un aullido iracundo, Zero saltó hacia el vampiro fuerte y lo arrancó de la víctima. Lo arrojó siete metros más lejos. El animal se quedó mirando al cazador desafiante pero conciente de que aquél había sido su último almuerzo. El caballero entonces contempló: miró a la mujer, tendida sobre el suelo polvoriento; miró al monstruo que estaba de pie, esperando pelear; y miró al otro vampiro, el que estaba sentado, apenas conciente de la arremetida que el humano había cometido al interrumpir su banquete. Zero alzó su pistola y disparó a la frente de ese asesino agotado, convirtiéndolo en cenizas. A la chica la dejó para que fuese atendida por sus acólitos cuando llegasen. Y decidió ocuparse un poco mejor del otro chupa-sangre. Fue hacia él lentamente. El vampiro le lanzó un ataque que consistía en veloces dagas písquicas que volaron hacia su hechizante cuerpo, pero Kiryuu no fue ni vencido ni perturbado por dicha acometida; casi automáticamente, se iba curando en instantes. Frente a ese resultado, el asesino retrocedió más nervioso, intercalando las dagas con otro ataque de ráfagas de viento, aunque, asimismo, el hombre de cabellera gris ni se inmutó por ello; sus pasos eran firmes y su cuerpo era una muralla. Cuanto más cerca logró estar él del vampiro, éste ofreció más de sus fuerzas por pararlo, aunque fue inútil. Zero atravesó todas esas defensas hasta tomarlo del cuello y reventarle la nuez de Adán con una sola mano. Revoleó el cuerpo y esperó unos segundos a que se retorciese de dolor en los últimos espasmos de sus miembros. A la sazón, el héroe oyó el llamado de su maestro. No volteó a verlo; iba a consumar la acción, aunque a Yagari le doliera ver tanta furia emanada de su amado alumno. Los mellizos Amabuki corrieron a socorrer a la humana herida y Aliam permaneció junto a Yagari. Finalmente, cuando Kiryuu creyó encontrar en los ojos desorbitados del vampiro un pequeño viso de rencor, se deleitó en la efigie de la destrucción que le había causado por justicia y luego le disparó. Los restos del asesino se volatizaron y se unieron con el cosmos, sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de olor a sangre.

Desde un principio no hizo falta que lo asistiesen. Los cuatro lo vieron y entendieron que ante ellos existía un hombre que, pese al sufrimiento radicado en su corazón, les infundía un profundo temor. Y eso era únicamente lo que un presidente de cazadores podía hacer; era lo que lo distinguía. Los fieles cofrades lo observaron en un reverencial silencio.

Los mellizos Amabuki no tardaron en ratificar que la humana, de dieciocho años aproximadamente, no sólo estaba muerta, sino que incluso había sido víctima de abuso sexual por parte de los vampiros. No eran Nivel E; eran sencillamente chupa-sangres ordinarios salvajes pero con la mínima conciencia para saber qué acciones están bien y cuáles están mal. Zero Kiryuu no dictaminó qué hacer con el cadáver, pero era obvio. Yagari regresó y buscó de nuevo al anciano que les había dado la pista para seguir a los malhechores ahora inexistentes, y le preguntó todo lo necesario para encontrar a la familia de la chica difunta.

Al mismo tiempo, dos escuadras más estaban peleando a quinientos y a seiscientos metros de allí. Los ataques eran más aborrecibles...

El sensual Kaito Takamiya había terminado de dictar su clase de ética. Le quedaba otra por dar en otro curso, en tres horas, pero quizás ni iría al salón de clases. Lo que más le importaba en ese momento era atender a la doncella que se encontraba perdida en el vacío de una mente sin rumbo ni parámetros bien definidos. Pasando por alto las peticiones de Chou de que la dejara en paz, él se colocó lado a lado con la chica, sobre todo bajo el amparo de que Kira parecía pedir su compañía. Chigima no intervino; mientras su ahijada quisiese estar con el joven, al menos por hoy no haría nada.

Ahora Kaito era más decidido que antes. La tomaba por sorpresa. La llevó de la mano hasta un balcón que daba al patio frontal del edificio. Ahí situó un par de sillones pequeños y la invitó a tomar sol. Su mano era audaz, le peinaba el pelo negro con total soltura y se asombraba con su brillo estrellado.

-¿En qué piensas, Kira?

Ella se quedaba mirando sus ojos castaños, sin saber qué contestar. Luego llevaba la vista al piso y parecía pedir disculpas.

-No hagas eso... No tienes que sentirte avergonzada de tu silencio delante de mí.

La mujer permanecía en la misma postura cohibida. El hombre procedió, entonces, a sacar del bolsillo de su saco el muñeco de trapo que ella le había confeccionado días atrás, la muñequita que era igual a ella.

-Tú me diste esto porque confías en mí, ¿no? Pues, puedes confiar más aún en mí y decir lo que piensas... Quiero conocer todo sobre ti.

Los ojos azules de Kira viraron hasta recaer en el rostro color crema del muchacho. Había algo en el tono de su voz que le recordó a su _hermano-Zero_.

-To... –dijo, regresando la mirada al cielo esplendoroso.

Kaito se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el suelo junto a ellos. Se remangó la camisa y se peinó el cabello para retirárselo un poco de la cara por un instante. Se veía hermoso.

-¿Sabes...? –habló, después de unos minutos-, yo he oído cosas de ti desde hace tiempo. Y aunque no lo recuerdes, eres genial.

-¿P-Por... qué...? –preguntó la dama dificultosamente.

-¿Por qué...? –reiteró él, sonriendo con una entusiasta ilusión-. ¡Pues, por tus características! Todo lo que haces es estupendo, con habilidad y creativamente. Eres sensata, correcta... Aquellas cosas por las que solías esforzarte, las defendías con todo tu corazón.

Kira levantó su mano y la apretó suavemente contra su pecho al oír de esa palabra, "corazón". La tristeza que habitaba en ese rincón de su persona estaba muy presente.

-Por mucho tiempo ansié conocerte –afirmó el joven entonces, apoyando su mano izquierda en el hombro delgado de ella, quien giró la cabeza hasta tocar con su pequeña barbilla los dedos tibios de Kaito.

-To... No... sép.

-Ya lo sé –susurró, comprensivo-. Pero yo te admiro de igual manera. Por eso disfruto tanto de estar contigo.

-D-Do... Hermano-Zero qu-quiere... q-quería estar... con-migo.

-Sí... Bueno..., Hermano-Zero te lastimó, linda. Él debió protegerte y no lo hizo.

Con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos, Kira consultó:

-¿Por qué... s-se... fui..., fue?

-¿Por qué se fue? Porque ya no podía protegerte. Se fue porque en vez de cuidarte te lastimó y te hizo llorar. Por eso ahora te cuidaré yo. Papá-Chigima, Chou y yo te protegeremos.

Una lágrima contundente escapó del ojo turquesa de la joven, cayendo por la tersa piel de su mejilla y deteniéndose en el borde junto a su mentón. Era un llanto mudo, elegante y que invocaba la histórica imagen de una geisha antigua lamentando la acritud de su vida.

-Por favor... –susurró el varón, acercándose más a Kira-. Por favor, no llores... Te lo ruego... –La dama alzó la vista llorosa hacia él y se mantuvo, aparentemente confusa. –No lo hagas...

La mano tibia de Kaito danzó atravesando el aire que los separaba y aterrizó en la tersa mejilla de la mujer. Con el pulgar recogió una lágrima y la frotó contra la piel, secándola tras varias repeticiones. Centímetros los separaron.

-¿N-No... –ella masculló- v-vol... verá?

Kaito se tomó un par de prudentes segundos antes de responder. Alguien intelectualmente maduro habría notado en sus ojos un fugaz gesto de cavilación intensa y especulación amenazante.

-No lo creo, dulce... –respondió mientras con la mirada siguió la forma de un triángulo creado entre los dos ojazos azules y la boca de Kira.

La chica cerró los ojos y las lágrimas prorrumpieron de ellos con más fuerza. En esa pequeña y momentánea expresión se resumía una pena tan sincera que no necesitaba palabras elaboradas para explicarse. Kaito no tuvo piedad; con la misma mano que atrapaba esas lágrimas, le peinó los mechones negros colocándolos detrás de su orejita.

-Eres hermosa. Aún cuando estás llorando.

El sol se situó justo encima del edificio de la Asociación cuando tres sombras se fueron cerniendo sobre la gran puerta de entrada. Omashu y Haniko aguardaban en el vestíbulo que procedía a dicho acceso, concientes de la inminente llegada de ese temible trío de héroes. El vigía que los identificó afuera les permitió el paso. Las dos pesadas hojas del portón se abrieron invitando el ingreso de la luz al hall y Omashu sintió un repentino y profundo respeto hacia el caballero que se había preocupado por invocar a esos súper hombres tan sólo para encontrar a los asesinos de su hermano menor...: Zero Kiryuu. Haniko dio un paso al frente y los saludó con una sonrisa torcida, casi pérfida, a la que el mayor de los advenidos respondió igual. Omashu se quedó mirando el aspecto que los volvía llamativos: el más bajo de los tres era un varón delgado poco más avanzado en edad que Kaito Takamiya, de ojos blancos vacíos y que exhibía en su cara una expresión de clarividencia sobrenatural e imbatible. Su nombre era Taro, el ciego. El siguiente era un caballero de la edad de Yagari, de piel curtida y ataviada de cicatrices diversas. Sus ojos eran pequeños y reflejaban un centro rojizo, como por efecto de pupilas cargadas de sangre. Su cabello castaño claro era escaso pero estaba peinado hacia arriba, parecido al típico peinado militar. Se llamaba Daisuke; era el sanguinario, el que soportaba toda clase de torturas, pero que sin embargo poseía un buen sentido del humor. El tercer cazador era un mastodonte de más de dos metros de alto, calvo y provisto de una larga colección de músculos brillantes. Su sonrisa amplia estaba articulada por tendones duros que se notaban incluso en sus mejillas. Sus pies eran plataformas anchas y daban la impresión de pesar tanto como dos bloques de plomo. Y como si eso fuera poco, luego de sonreírle a Haniko en contestación al saludo, habló, dejando salir por sus grandes fauces una voz de ultratumba escalofriante muy parecida a la voz que tendría el mismísimo Dios de los cielos:

-Y, ¿dónde está el muchachito que nos quiere dar trabajo ahora?

Haciendo referencia a Zero, el enorme Kazuo se hizo reconocer por todos los presentes que quedaron atónitos.

Si hubiese tenido en su haber una mayor entereza mental, Kira se habría podido resistir a los brazos de Kaito que súbitamente y sin darle margen la oprimieron contra su pecho delgado. La estrechó contra sí y luego le apoyó el mentón en la cabeza. Él le murmuró en un tono enamorado.

-Dios..., eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

-¿T-To...? –Kira intentó decir, sofocada por el abrazo del chico.

-Permíteme ser el hombre que te proteja ahora. Sé que me lo merezco. Soy un excelente cazador de vampiros.

-V-Vamp... V-Vam...

-No importa cuán numerosos sean nuestros enemigos ni quiénes sean, yo juro que te cuidaré con mi vida. Y, ¿sabes por qué?

La dama no supo qué decir.

-¿Mmm...? Kira, ¿sabes por qué? –repitió, sonriendo y con los ojos encogidos en un primoroso gesto de seducción.

Ella se ocultó. Reinaban la tristeza y la indecisión en su cara humedecida de lágrimas.

Chou trataba de vigilarlos todo lo que podía desde una cautelosa distancia, mas Kaito era perceptivo; tan pronto como la sentía merodeando por allí, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y la echaba de escena. Ico Chigima se encontraba en el tejado, observando las inmediaciones con su vista de halcón mortificado.

-Has visto –siguió susurrándole a la princesa Airen- que deseo invertir todo mi tiempo en ti; en enseñarte a leer y a escribir, a enseñarte a armar tus muñecos, a enseñarte a hablar... –Cambió el tono, como si a la sazón le hablase al aire: -Sólo el amor puede motivar tanto a un hombre...

"_¿Amor...?"_

Entonces el ardor de una emoción lesionada trepó por la espalda de la joven, aunándose finalmente en su cuello perforado y vendado. La sorpresa y el dolor la hicieron estremecerse, retirándose un poco del abrazo de Kaito. La seriedad se apropió de sus ojos azules que no hallaban respuesta. Su mano derecha buscó el borde de la venda que cubría las heridas de su garganta e intentó tirar de él, pero Kaito la retuvo.

-No hagas eso. Zero te lastimó mucho; debes dejarte el vendaje para sanar lo antes posible. Por favor.

-P-Pero... P-Pe-Pero Hermano-Zero... –Kira farfulló con angustia.

-Ya te lo dije; Zero se equivocó. No debía herirte y lo hizo.

Una imagen, una foto, saltó a la memoria de la mujer. Fue tan efímera como un parpadeo, aunque en la vista de la chica quedó suspendida como por largas horas. En esa foto, el caballero de melena plateada, su hermano postizo Zero, le cambiaba diariamente el vendaje de su cuello. Por alguna razón, eso a él lo perturbaba de modo considerable, pero lo seguía haciendo religiosamente mientras ella parecía disfrutarlo en una forma recatada y sutil. Bajo esa compresa había marcas de mordidas similares a las que dejaría un feroz animal sobre el lomo tierno de su presa.

La efigie se fue y remanó un sentimiento nostálgico de vacío y culpa. Las lágrimas retornaron a los ojos de Kira y ella se tapó la boca, evitando que un quejido de lástima aflorara de entre sus labios.

-¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Kaito, levantándole la cara con un par de dedos desde la pera-. ¿En serio extrañas a Zero?

Frunció los labios y el entrecejo antes de gimotear en respuesta a eso.

"_¡Monstruo!"_

El recuerdo de la palabra que había partido a ese muchacho por la mitad comenzó a retorcerla de arrepentimiento.

"_Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo..."_

Aterrada por las sombras agrias de su pecado, ella misma buscó refugio en el pecho de Kaito, ya sin pensar siquiera en lo que deseaba y en lo que no.

-De acuerdo –dijo Kaien Cross mientras sostenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja-. Ten cuidado. Ya mismo voy para allá. Vuelve a llamarme en quince minutos.

Salió apresuradamente de su oficina provisoria y tomó un abrigo ligero en vistas de que estaba soplando un viento frío y el cielo se volvía más oscuro con la llegada de nuevas nubes rollizas. El mal clima era persistente. Buscó con prisa a su ahijado, a quien encontró unos minutos después en un salón junto con Omashu, los tres súper hombres que habían llegado al mediodía y ahora un cazador más, uno pálido y sin cabello excepto por una sola coleta negra al estilo samurái. Era el despiadado experto en artes marciales Shigeo, a quien Cross ciertamente conocía. Era aún mayor que el tuerto Yagari. Sin demasiado preámbulo, Kaien le comunicó las novedades a Zero Kiryuu:

-Yuuki Kuran ha salido de la mansión. Están todos en marcha.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –el chico preguntó notando que su padrino tenía algo en mente.

-Voy a llevarme a Hanabusa. Yuuki intentará seguir el camino de Kaname. Dejaré que los dos juntos vayan tras él. A ver qué pueden encontrar.

-Está bien. Vigílalo. Jinmu y Oy, ¿van también?

-A pie, pero le siguen el rastro.

-Está bien... Está bien... –repitió en voz baja, acariciándole la espalda y la curva elegante de su nuca caliente-. Yo estoy aquí... Siempre estaré aquí...

"_Yo..., Kira..., siempre estaré contigo... Así que... no tengas miedo"_

-Basta... –rogó ella con un mínimo vestigio de su voz marchita.

-¿Me lo dices a mí, mi amor?

"_Nada me hará cambiar de opinión; iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta..., ¡pero estaré a tu lado!"_

-N-No... sé... Basta...

Kaito la forzó a mirarlo.

-Oye... No me hables así.

-N-No... No a ti... –Kira tartamudeó aunque segura de lo que pensaba.

-Oh... Mejor... Me haría mucho daño que tú me hablases mal. Espero que... nunca quieras rechazarme... –confesó finalmente mientras la soltó y le acarició el labio inferior con la punta del dedo índice.

-K-Kai... to... ¿Qu-ién er-eres...? ¿Quién eres-s...?

-¿Quién soy...? –repitió, alzando las cejas-. Pues..., dejaré que tú lo decidas...

El rubor de su timidez le pintó suavemente las mejillas. Y al mismo tiempo hizo a un lado su rostro antes de que el joven le dejara un beso en la frente. Él rió.

-Está bien, Kira Airen... Vamos; disfrutemos de este rato juntos. Dibújame algo hermoso como siempre lo haces.

Al compás de esa petición, le entregó un pequeño bloc de notas que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del saco y un par de fibras de colores dobles, es decir, divididas en dos tonos distintos. La mujer aceptó, pero probablemente sólo para distraerse de lo que la estaba aquejando. Dejó que su mano se explayara. Entretanto, Kaito cerró los ojos con la cara hacia el sol, aunque de éste ya no quedaba mucha luz, pues la tormenta que perseguía a los cazadores en el cuartel de la Asociación también caería sobre él y sobre el resto de la ciudad castigada de Fukuoka. Suspiró, no obstante, como si fuera ajeno a todo el gran conflicto existente entre la raza de humanos y de la de los vampiros, casi como si sintiese que podía escapar de su deber de cazador.

Toga Yagari estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha para cumplir con la petición de Kaien y asegurar la academia Cross.

El Castillo de los Durmientes en el valle rocoso ya no era un sitio para descansar. Rocas cayeron tras la embestida de una Sangre Pura primorosa mas inexorable.

-Ouri..., estoy tan agradecida de que me dieras el poder necesario para romper las defensas del castillo de Hanadagi.

Sara Shirabuki se volteó suavemente, con calma y sólo para que quedase claro a quién dirigía sus palabras a continuación. Habló en un tono autoritario pero delicado.

-Salga de ahí, Aidou. Ya sé que me ha estado siguiendo. Vamos, venga conmigo.

Nagamichi Aidou, el padre de Hanabusa, se dignó a despojarse de las sombras que lo camuflaban entretanto creía ser capaz de espiar las andanzas de la malvada y sínica Sara. El asombro y el temor fueron su constante expresión. Entre él y la vampiresa de sangre pura yacía débil y herida la protectora y vigilante del castillo, una dama morena de cabello corto y ojos oscuros. Liberó un quejido y gruñó hacia la intrusa que la había vencido tan fácilmente:

-¡No te atrevas... a perturbar el sueño... **del amo de mi familia**...!

En un desquiciante tono de burla al principio, y con mayor aplomo después, la villana respondió:

-Qué guardiana tan linda y obediente... Soy yo quien va a alimentarlo.

Nada la detuvo. Hermosa e incólume, caminó ataviada en su largo poncho de ese fino pelaje similar al de un conejo, parsimoniosamente hasta el ataúd del líder Hanadagi, un temible ancestro entre los Sangre Pura. Con una asombrosa facilidad, removió la tapa del sarcófago y dejó a la vista un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana cuyo olor a viejo asqueaba la nariz.

-Éste es un vampiro Sangre Pura que ha permanecido durmiendo en este "castillo de los sueños". El líder de la familia Hanadagi... Es un placer conocerlo... –Su mano delgada se arrimó a la sábana. -Pues, bien..., me alegra. Después de Ouri, eres el siguiente. –Sujetó el lienzo con sus prolijas garras de mujer. -Probablemente ya debes estar aburrido de esta vida, ¿verdad?

Lo destapó, dejando al descubierto el rostro perfecto del hombre de cientos de años. Luego acercó su nariz y olfateó sutilmente el aroma a encierro proveniente de la piel de Hanadagi. Con un aire de interés y gula, ella afirmó sonriendo:

-Aún no está completamente seco.

Girando la cara, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el aterrado Nagamichi Aidou.

-Pensé que si él ya se encontraba totalmente seco tendría que sacrificar un poco de sangre. Así que traje algo para que coma... Pero no hay necesidad de hacer algo así, ¿no, Aidou?

Comprendiendo que las palabras de la vil dama hacían referencia a él mismo, el padre del apuesto Hanabusa espetó. Sus ojos abiertos como platos manifestaban el temor de su alma.

-¡Por favor, deténgase, señorita Shirabuki! ¡Todos están asustados! ¡Usted no debe iniciar un conflicto entre los Sangre Pura...!

Volviéndose hacia el durmiente, la vampiresa siguió hablando con su voz sensual y preparó ambos brazos para erguir la cabeza del mismo.

-Sí... Muchas personas van a sufrir... Sí...

Sus labios exquisitos esbozaron una sonrisa y su mano derecha se tensó.

-Si está tan asustado, Aidou, está bien que se oculte bajo tierra... hasta que todo haya terminado.

La guardiana rendida vociferó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaron:

-¡NO TOQUES AL AMO!

Los dedos firmes de Sara se enterraron como rápidas y agudas flechas en el pecho rústico de Hanadagi. Voló sangre al aire... Sin embargo, cual reflejo instantáneo, el hombre que trataba de descansar unos cuantos centenarios despertó y cortó casi por la raíz el brazo de ella que comenzaba a desprenderse de su pecho tras arrancarle el corazón. La atacante dio unos pasos atrás y observó con desidia al ancestro que arrojaba a un lado el brazo ahora muerto que destilaba sangre.

-Oh, se ha levantado... –dijo ella-. Me siento honrada. Por supuesto, voy a necesitar a un cazador para dar el golpe final, señor Hanadagi.

Con la otra mano con la que aún contaba, alzó el corazón del caballero, prácticamente latiente, y se lo llevó a la boca, sonriendo con un maleficio tan intenso, que estremecía. Nagamichi Aidou no podía moverse de lo pasmado que se hallaba con la situación.

-Es bueno que yo posea este corazón ahora. Así, puedo restaurar la mayoría de mis poderes.

Eso fue lo que declaró jovialmente antes de clavar sus colmillos en ese órgano oscuro. Un chorrito de sangre ennegrecida floreció con fuerza del tejido que se abrió por acción de aquellos. Y unos pocos segundos después, cuando la esencia del corazón de Hanadagi ya corría por su garganta angosta, las potencias de Sara tomaron su forma de arácnidos. Caminando por encima de su sonrisa y su rostro extasiado, los insectos la cubrieron por completo hasta hacerla desaparecer en la nada y transportarla a un sitio seguro, lejos del castillo. En cierta manera, ella se había disgregado en decenas de repugnantes arañas...

Solos los dos vampiros, el noble y el ancestral, aparte de la guardiana cuyas fuerzas se habían anulado a sí mismas a causa del desfallecimiento, el silencio acentuaba la respiración jadeante del caballero resucitado que parecía más un zombi de grandes fuerzas. El padre de Hanabusa vio la muerte venir. Le temblaron las piernas y sólo pudo pensar en arrodillarse.

-Señor Hanadagi...

Con una voz gallarda pero ecoica, aterradora, el líder del clan Hanadagi habló por primera vez en muchísimos años:

-¿Cómo pudo... esa niña crear una brecha y romper las defensas de mi castillo?

Tratando de dominar su voz para que no le temblara, el vampiro noble, ahora similar a un pobre chico acongojado, respondió:

-Le-Le pido que me perdone... La señorita Sara ha capturado la energía vital del líder del clan Ouri... y fue gracias a esa energía que ella fue capaz de romper las defensas del castillo.

Alzando la barbilla, soberbio y encrespado, el anciano opinó:

-¿Ouri fue derrotado por alguien tan débil? Esa niña tan avara debe ser una buena embustera...

Lo que Kira Airen dibujó mientras peleó por deshacer el nudo en su garganta fue algo muy parecido a un caballo blanco. Representó a su lado a un jinete que le tocaba las crines, y a juzgar por el lila con que había pintado su cabellera corta, de seguro sería Zero Kiryuu. Al concluir con ello, se lo entregó a Kaito, quien con ilusión al principio pero desdén al final, lo examinó. Entrecerró un ojo y elaboró un gesto de rechazo. Sin pensárselo dos veces siquiera, le devolvió la hoja a la mujer y le propuso algo distinto:

-Dibújanos a nosotros dos. O si no, a mí. Por favor, hermosa.

La dama se quedó mirando al varón anonadada. La razón por la cual su maestro de lecto-escritura desdeñaba tanto a _Hermano-Zero_ no era clara para su pobre cerebro. Sin embargo, obedeció, cual novia sufrida que besa las manos de su novio aunque éste le pegue con ellas.

Los dibujó de la mano; nada más. El muchacho no quedó del todo conforme, pero asintió y premió a la joven con una caricia a su cabellera negra y un suave pellizquito a su mejilla blanda. Ella sonrió de costado, apenas, casi como obligación para corresponderse con el chico.

-Bueno... A ver, ¿practicamos un poco?

Le propuso leer en voz alta. Él la fue guiando, tal lo hacían usualmente en sus clases. En cuestión de pocos minutos, Kaito se terminó situando lado a lado con Kira, bien pegado a ella de modo que el calor de su cuerpo se confundió con el de ella. Por momentos, dicho instructor acompañó tan de cerca la lectura de su alumna, que levemente rozaba con su mejilla la cabeza de la mujer. Ésta se quedaba quieta, fingiendo que todo marchaba bien a pesar de no terminar de comprender sus propios sentimientos. Sabía, sí, que al conocerlo en el inicio, Kaito Takamiya le había gustado bastante, por lo cual con pocos actos su agrado pudo virar hacia un definido enamoramiento... No obstante, con la desaparición de _Hermano-Zero_ de la academia que era su hogar, sin duda algo entre sus instintos promovía un extraño deterioro en sus sentimientos hacia Kaito.

-Repitamos esto. Más despacio –indicaba él.

Kira hizo todo lo que él le pidió. Durante largos minutos, respondieron a la lectura del texto que estaban atendiendo. El cielo se transformó en un lienzo más sombrío, al tiempo, abultado de nubes húmedas. Entonces, más tarde, cuando los dioses comenzaron a anunciarse emitiendo lejanos y mansos truenos que aún sonaban sordos, la mujer elevó la vista hacia el paisaje. Kaito la observó, cauteloso.

-To... La lluvia... –susurró ella con una repentina resolución.

-Sí. Así es. Viene la lluvia. ¿Te gusta?

"_¡Mira, Zero! ¡Dios está llorando en mi cara!"_

-Z-Ze... –masculló.

-¿Sí?

La mano de la dama retornó a su cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos ejercieron sutil presión sobre el vendaje y con las uñas intentó levantar un poco del mismo. Suspiró, librándose de aire cansado. Sus ojos estribaron en su regazo.

"_He decidido... que sin importar lo que pase... te cuidaré... y guardaré cada uno de tus secretos..., así que... cuando tengas sed..."_

-Hermano-Ze...

-¿Qué te sucede?

A la mente de la actual niña sobrevino el recuerdo de una mujer. Su voz era dulce, casi de tiple, pero aunaba la fuerza del sol y la luna juntos. Era perfecta, pues poseía una multifacética y amena personalidad que trataba de salvar almas perdidas; reía, gozaba de los encantos de la espontaneidad y alumbraba con su honestidad los caminos lóbregos que un hombre recorría acongojado antes de conocerla. Era sensual y paralelamente protegía un núcleo de inocencia y quietud propia de los querubines.

-¿Por qué...? Yo... Kira... –continuó murmurando. Al perspicaz instinto de Kaito le fue claro que debía atajarla en el medio de la revelación que seguramente estaba experimentando...

"_¿Por qué le diste la espalda...?"_

-¿Qué...? –su voz se escapó, trémula y fatigada. Sus ojos se entornaron en una gran interrogante.

"_¿Por qué le diste la espalda a Zero?"_

Su garganta se tensó. Sus cuerdas vocales se agravaron súbitamente. La sombra inhóspita de su mirada vacía se difuminó por unos instantes y Kira dijo:

-Dios mío... Zer-

El hombre a su lado no perdió el tiempo. La sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y luchó por recuperarla de su místico estado de clarividencia.

-¡Escúchame! –exclamó. Chou no se hallaba cerca para oírlo... -No voy a perderte, ¿de acuerdo? Así que vuelve a la realidad. Yo estoy aquí. No te hace falta la compañía de Zero ni de otras personas que sólo te hieren, Kira.

-Zero... –repitió ella, sin mirarlo.

Las manos de Kaito subieron hasta sostener el rostro tibio de la joven. Alzaron el mismo y forzaron sus ojos perdidos, los que recayeron en la ruda expresión del hombre.

-Me lo merezco. Yo sé, y sé que tú lo sabes también, que soy el hombre idóneo para ti. ¿No estás de acuerdo con eso, Kira Airen?

Mientras la porción de su mente que había caído enamorada de Kaito en primer lugar temblaba ahora de emoción, la chispa de discernimiento que bruscamente había comenzado a hacer metástasis en su cabeza, persistía. La manera en que su vista añil de pronto no podía escapar del rostro templado del varón hacía parecer que se encontraba totalmente embelesada en su viril determinación. Sin embargo, una cazadora que vivía en su interior estaba gritando.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, Kira.

-K-Kai... to...

"_Él se sacrificó por ti... todos los días... ¿Por qué lo llamaste 'monstruo'?"_

Quiso cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración en el medio de un dolor repentino. El chico fue rápido y le apretó la mejilla izquierda con el pulgar de la mano que la sostenía firmemente. Ella fue obligada a no perder el contacto visual con él.

-Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? Sólo estoy yo. Tú y yo...

"_Has cometido un gravísimo error... Lastimaste al hombre que te entregó su corazón"_

Los ojos castaños de Kaito acechaban los labios de la doncella y ésta lo notó. Tuvo el mero reflejo de inclinarse hacia atrás, lejos de la cara del chico que aparentaba avecinarse, pero el cuerpo de él buscó retenerla. Su fortaleza intimidó los sutiles movimientos de la frágil mujer; su aliento fresco sobrevolaba por delante del hocico de Kira.

"_Pero está bien... Despierta ya, ¿quieres? Tenemos cosas que hacer"_

-Kaito... Yo...

"_Recupéralo"_

"_¡Ahora!"_

-Te amo, Kira. Mi amada y hermosa, **hermosa** Kira... Y-Yo... no puedo más con esto...

El estupor y una colisión extraña se reflejaron de inmediato sobre las facciones de la muchacha que no pudo oponer resistencia al avasallante beso del cazador Kaito Takamiya. Apretó sus labios húmedos contra los de ella y luego permitió que sus brazos descendieran hasta bordearle la cintura. La sujetó y trató de fundirse con dicha mujer.

El ancestro Hanadagi daba pasos bruscos intimando a su presa. El padre de Hanabusa Aidou procuró no correr, con lo cual el gran vampiro Sangre Pura enloquecería; más bien retrocedía lenta y pausadamente en la medida que aquél estuviese cada vez más cerca.

Con esa voz añeja, rústica y escalofriante, le habló al indefenso noble:

-Ahora que me han arrancado el corazón, casi no tengo poder. No esperaba hacerle frente a una resistencia... Lo diré una vez más: entrégame toda tu sangre y tu vida.

-Señor Hadanagi, por favor... Por favor, tenga piedad...

Los oídos del vampiro atávico eran sordos. No era cuestión de pensar si el caballero Aidou iba a sufrir como un ratón en las manos de un gato, sino que era absolutamente natural que Hanadagi se alimentara de un simple mortal. Luchando contra un evidente destino, Nagamichi intentó distanciarse inútilmente, implorando entretanto al cielo que algo sucediese para revertir su condena.

Casi como si alguien, efectivamente, lo hubiera oído, ese hecho se dio. Kaname se presentó. Kaname Kuran, sin que su eminencia en el medio de semejantes condiciones fuera a sorprender, se materializó frente a la portentosa imagen del Hanadagi sin corazón y no desperdició segundos: en su mano se hallaba contenida la empuñadura de un largo sable afilado que movió con presteza y enterró en el vientre del ancestro. Éste liberó un jadeo de padecimiento y estupor pero no pudo contestar a la agresión. Sólo le tomó unos instantes desintegrarse.

Al mismo tiempo, en los rededores del templo profanado, Jinmu y Oy estaban situados en sus puestos, a la espera de una orden por parte de Kaien Cross, ya infiltrado en el edificio junto con Hanabusa Aidou y la princesa Kuran, Yuuki. Estos tres buscaron a toda marcha el epicentro del conflicto y se guiaron por los ruidos. Conducidos por ello, arribaron justo a tiempo para contemplar cómo Kaname se llevaba la añeja vida de Hanadagi y cómo, evidentemente después de haber declarado una sentencia posterior a eso, el seductor Sangre Pura se llevó también el alma de Nagamichi. A pesar de los desaforados gritos de su joven hijo, el vampiro noble no se defendió. El panorama, entonces, cambió... y cambió drásticamente.

Kaito fue quien generó el quiebre; aunque quiso, Kira no pudo desprenderse de él.

Había sido forzada a vivir algo para lo cual no estaba preparada. Buscó encontrarse con la vista del muchacho por un momento. Luego, algo la desvió y se puso a pensar. El cazador, mientras tanto, se relamió los labios y sonrió victorioso, esperando un agradecimiento por parte de la dama.

-¿Kira? ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?

De pronto ella creyó sentir que un agujero negro había eclosionado en su estómago, y eso había dejado atrás un enorme vacío de sensaciones, un abismo insondable en el que sólo cabían las preguntas sin contestación. Su mano fue indeliberada al posarse sobre su boca tratando de comprender lo que Kaito Takamiya había acabado de hacer en un acto de opresión escandalosamente egoísta.

-Te gustó, ¿cierto? –dijo él en un aire de superación.

Intentó, justo después, seducirla con un repentino y suave movimiento que lo llevaba cerca del cuello de Kira. Lo que Kaito no previó fue que ya se hallase en el interior de la chica la suficiente firmeza como para refractarlo en ese momento, pues Kira dio un paso atrás rápidamente. Lo miró con ojos atónitos que han decidido dejar de confiar. El hombre titubeó.

-T-Tú... –la joven tartamudeó con algo de ira.

-Kira... Mi amor, soy yo... –Su actuación era buena. Su rostro podía cambiar y simular gestos de bondad incluso muy parecidos a los que Zero perfectamente desplegaba en su (mucho más) agraciada cara de célibe.

Ella jadeó, y lo hizo cada vez más aprisa. De seguro eso era proporcional a la velocidad con que su cerebro comprendía de a poco lo que había estado ocurriendo a su alrededor. Sus ojos azules evidenciaron un esplendor nuevo y buscaron desquiciadamente el cielo y la tierra; buscaron una referencia fiel y algo de esperanza. Sus manos al final recayeron sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede? Tranquila...

-¡N-NO... te me acer-ques...! –se animó a vociferar. Ni lo miró para hacerlo; sencillamente peleó contra el caos de su mente y trató de hallar el balance que había perdido.

Un quejido de dolor y exasperación se apoderó de su garganta. Cerró los ojos y su intelecto le devolvió los resultados de los días que había pasado como una inútil niña amnésica. Uno a uno, alzándose en una aceleración inconmensurable, las fotos de su ritmo de vida reciente resplandecieron frente a ella. Los dibujos, la palabra universal "do", sus padres falsos, su hermano falso, Chou, las extrañas fotografías, juguetes que no eran juguetes, los muñecos de trapo, las lágrimas de Zero, el sapo inofensivo, los caballos, la lluvia, el sol y los nubarrones, el agua de la piscina mortal, el príncipe encantador Kaito Takamiya, el miedo y la inocencia; el silencio y la falta de información. Lo último en aflorar y en golpear directo en los últimos bastiones de la Kira Airen sin memorias fueron un par de colmillos clavados en su cuello y unos labios desconocidos vencidos sobre los suyos. Con fuerza y un intenso ramalazo, se quitó el vendaje que le cubría la herida de vampiro y la tocó con dos dedos. Kaito gritó en respuesta, ordenándole detenerse, mas Kira se distanció nuevamente y lo repugnó con una mirada peligrosa.

-Tú... eres... Tú eres...

-Soy Kaito, hermosa, soy yo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

El hombre cató el fracaso. Ya podía prever lo que acontecería. Se quedó quieto y apretó los dientes en el malestar.

-Eres... un cazador de vampiros.

La efigie del peor de todos, la figura del conde Seta Houki brotó a su mente también, reviviendo en una dimensión abstracta la noche terrible en que con la magia negra la había hecho olvidar sus núbiles recuerdos. La chica casi liberó un chillido de terror al concebir de pronto la presencia de ese monstruo con forma humana, pero se contuvo al caer en la cuenta de que en el mundo habitado por Seta asimismo vivían otros vampiros y existían otros cazadores como Kaito. Chigima era un cazador. Kaien era un cazador. Zero, también. Su familia cazaba vampiros. Ella era una cazadora.

Ella era Kira Airen.

Poco más de media hora después, la previa de la noche se encontraba en un añil y acuoso esplendor. La lluvia tomaba carrera. Estaba atardeciendo y los planes previstos para el recibimiento del cargamento de armas concluyeron en adelantarse un poco. Colgados de un camión cuya caja de carga estaba cubierta por una lona verde, los hermanos _punk_ Hido llegaban justo al cuartel de la Asociación. La mujer, Chiasa, de vestimenta sensual y oscura, agitaba una gran daga decorada con inscripciones extrañas, similares a la caligrafía árabe, entonando un bramido fino que anunciaba su genialidad. Era hermosa, ciertamente, detrás de todo ese maquillaje azabache y esos accesorios góticos; su cabellera brillaba en un castaño delicioso que se aclaraba en las puntas rizadas. De hecho, era tan bella, que sin problema podía competir con Kira Airen. Su hermano, el varón Junichi Hido, sostenía una pistola fornida parecida a una mágnum. No sonreía, como sí lo hacía su hermana, y en cambio transmitía frialdad (una riesgosa frialdad, pues los dos estaban locos). Era atractivo también, vestido de negro; su cabello estaba teñido de azul y ostentaba una ancha gargantilla lóbrega que le bordeaba la garganta. Zero Kiryuu los recibió a los dos junto al cargamento de nuevas armas.

-¡Zero-Zeritoooo! –saludó Chiasa jovialmente. Saltó del camión de carga y corrió a abrazar al caballero de mirada lila, quien no recibió con demasiado carisma dicha expresión. -¡¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Chiasa. Me da gusto que tú y tu hermano hayan decidido venir pronto.

-Oh, estamos aburridos allá. Si podemos despellejar algunos vampiros por aquí, ¡es un placer!

Junichi estrechó las manos con Zero, aunque éste sintió su piel áspera y fría, casi como la de un sapo o un escuerzo. Los labios rojizos de ese varón _punk_ por momentos parecían acompañar la perversión de sus ojos extraños y sonreír fugazmente. El actual líder de la Asociación hizo pasar a ambos hermanos Hido a un cuarto donde se reunirían con sus también extravagantes compañeros. Los cazadores varones ya quedaban cautivados por la belleza de Chiasa (sin embargo, a ella le daba lo mismo, siendo que era lesbiana hasta los huesos).

Poco antes que ellos había llegado otro cazador más que cumpliría tareas dentro de la patrulla especial de Omashu. Ya se encontraba en compañía de los demás guerreros y se hacía llamar Kisho. Era un hombre de veintitantos, destacado por su baja estatura, aún menor que la del ciego Taro, y por su pasmosa agilidad motriz. Tenía una moda: llevar una bincha roja en la cabeza. Faltaba Usagi, aquel luchador que los hermanos Hido habían contactado a pedido de Zero, pero se presentaría en el cuartel cerca de la medianoche.

Mientras Haniko se ocupó del papeleo del encargue de armas para los hombres que habían manejado el camión hasta la sede de la Asociación, Aliam Fushimoto saltó a la caja de dicho vehículo y comenzó a descargar los instrumentos nuevos, entretanto silbaba y canturreaba emocionado una tradicional canción de cuna que los padres cazadores suelen cantarle a sus hijos para ponerlos a dormir. En sus manos sostuvo desde ametralladoras y potentes escopetas hasta arcos y flechas y cuchillas; desde granadas hasta espadas.

Zero Kiryuu observó cautelosamente el descenso del cargamento durante unos cinco minutos hasta que Akane, la de trenzas rubias, se acercó a él para informarle sobre las últimas noticias entretanto la luna ganó fuerzas en el cielo oscurecido. Empezó diciendo que las patrullas de cazadores que habían sido enviados a las misiones estaban lidiando con vampiros fuertes y podrían necesitar refuerzos. De hecho, habían sido reportados tres heridos, entre ellos dos graves, y un muerto. Esto abrió de par en par los ojos del capitán Zero.

-Akane... ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Hay confirmación...?

La mujer no respondió más que con una mirada filosa y un rictus duro que remitía a su furia por los chupa-sangres que habrían dado muerte a ese desafortunado. El chico entonces se volteó, dándole la espalda a ella, y respiró mansamente mientras pensó frente a qué estaba. _"Cuando no les importa matar cazadores, los civiles son directamente despojos en el campo de batalla..."_. Los deseos de salir a liquidar a esos monstruos se apoderaban momentáneamente de él... Habló ligeramente hacia la mujer y le pidió que terminara de notificarle los sucesos. Así lo hizo.

-Esto te gustará. El líder de la familia Kuran ha sido declarado como vampiro peligroso y su hermana pequeña ha sido declarada hostil y está siendo mantenida bajo custodia.

El joven caballero se dio un poco la vuelta hacia Akane. La lluvia comenzó.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Kaname Kuran ha asesinado esta tarde al ancestro de la familia Hanadagi y a Nagamichi Aidou. Cross ha sido testigo y trae consigo a la joven Kuran y a Hanabusa.

Un viento frío penetró osadamente en el vestíbulo y una excitación desagradable afloró bajo la piel pálida de Zero. La idea de hallarse cerca de Yuuki Kuran le generaba ganas de vomitar; no podía saber si contendría el impulso de asesinarla si aparecía efectivamente en la sede de la Asociación... Un instinto vengativo y asesino aunaba vigores a medida que el recuerdo de Kira se transformaba cada vez en un más ácido ramalazo.

-Jinmu y Oy están bien. Están en camino a aquí con Cross.

Pensó de nuevo en los cazadores que se hallaban en malas condiciones. Llovía más ahora. Pensó en el fallecido y en los heridos de gravedad. Antes de que Akane se distrajera, le hizo una declaración:

-Adviérteles a las patrullas que están operando que enviaremos refuerzos. Unos buenos.

La cazadora supo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el líder de cabello platinado irrumpió en la reunión de los miembros de la nueva elite de guerreros de Omashu y les habló en un idioma que inspiró sonrisas pérfidas en los rostros de cada uno de ellos:

-¿Quieren salir a calentar un rato? Acaban de matar a uno de los nuestros y hay heridos.

Chiasa Hido y Kisho fueron los primeros en aullar de alegría. Salieron corriendo de la sala de reuniones y se dispersaron por las empapadas calles guardando prudentes cercanías. Hicieron una fiesta nocturna bajo el cielo que caía en forma de agua y eliminaron vampiros.

-No te preocupes, Omashu –dijo Zero al hombre que comandaba en parte esa patrulla especial-. Sólo quiero que limpien un poco el desastre de esta noche; no olvido cuál es su objetivo aquí.

Aquél no tenía objeciones. Zero Kiryuu era quien más mostraba interés por hallar a los asesinos de su hermano menor Yoken; no sentía otra cosa sino una enorme gratitud hacia él, hacia su presidente...

Las armas fueron descargadas con prontitud y el edificio de la Asociación dio la impresión de acorazarse. Poco antes de la medianoche, mientras se continuaba ordenando el panorama, el cazador de cabellera plateada larga, obsesionado con los vampiros desde niño y esencialmente rebelde, Usagi, golpeó los portones de entrada de la sede y se le permitió pasar. Era curioso, pero al convertirse en un hombre de diecinueve años, reflejaba un asombroso parecido físico con Zero. De hecho, al encontrarse, se miraron unos instantes para apreciar dicha semejanza, y éste podría haberse sentido aquejado por ciertas inquietudes excepto por el hecho de que no tenía una pareja a la cual seguir enamorando con su bella fisonomía y por la realidad de que no volvería a involucrarse con una mujer. Que viviera un joven igual o más atractivo que él era lo que menos lo perturbaba; es más, nunca se había planteado siquiera si era apuesto o no o cuánto lo era.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, tomó vino con los mellizos Amabuki e invitó a Usagi. Superó un poco los límites de su propio organismo, pues reconoció sentirse algo mareado. Apenas sí tocó un pan de queso preparado por Minaha, y mientras luchó por tragar un par de tabletas de sangre que había encontrado en una gaveta de la enfermería, bebió casi un litro de agua sin parar. Si seguía así, pronto podría contar sus costillas.

La borrascosa noche que les aguardaba a los cazadores duraría muy poco.

Tras forcejear con Kaito, Kira logró soltarse de él y corrió por los pasillos que le resultaron más familiares. Sus pies fallaban de manera intermitente a causa de la adrenalina y la fatiga repentinas. Entonces la lluvia inició; la tarde se oscureció rápidamente y el aire se enfrió. Ico Chigima, mientras custodiaba los intersticios de la academia Cross, creyó oír, entre el ruido del agua en el exterior, a su ahijada sollozar lejanamente, pero se tomó su tiempo para encontrarla, sobre todo porque no entendía bien de dónde provenía el sonido exactamente y porque esa voz distante no sonaba tan infantil como la de la Kira amnésica que venía viendo a diario...

Ella escapó de la confusión y buscó el único sitio seguro que percibió en todo el campus: la habitación de Zero Kiryuu. Con ojos entumecidos vislumbró un aura lóbrega emergiendo de dicho cuarto, evidentemente no tocado por las manos serviles de Chou. La puerta de entrada estaba aplastada en el medio y los dibujos que esa chica había elaborado con su mano torpe días atrás y que Zero había aceptado para que quedaran dispuestos sobre su puerta, lucían desgarrados... Adentro, nada se veía mejor. La cama estaba deshecha y corrida de lugar. Los tres cajones de madera de la mesita de luz habían sido quitados del mueble con mucha fuerza, pues se veían dañados. En el suelo húmedo había papeles abollados y pequeños objetos abandonados, entre ellos, el conejo de trapo que ella había confeccionado y el amuleto de la suerte que Toga Yagari le había obsequiado a su alumno en aquel cumpleaños que había empezado mal pero terminado tan bien... Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kira rodaron al catar el dolor inmenso que Zero había dejado atrás.

El placard estaba abierto, con ropa aún colgada allí, aunque menos de la que un hombre podría necesitar. Y por último, lo más importante que Kira pudo divisar allí fue una significativa cantidad de agua que había sido absorbida parcialmente por el piso de parqué. Se cortó con vidrio la planta de los pies al caminar descalza por encima de dicha humedad. Liberó un grito contenido y cayó, tomándose con ambas manos un pie sangrante y luego el otro. Entre lágrimas de dolor físico después pudo, así, concluir en que esos vidrios eran los cristales de algo que reconocía; eran los restos de la bola de nieve que le había dado a Zero Kiryuu con la más sincera devoción. Migajas de nieve falsa llenaban las grietas de la madera del piso mojado, y en el medio de todo eso se mantenía aún unida la base de aquel obsequio con la figura del cazador de plata... A Kira Airen sólo le tomó unos segundos reconstruir la escena y ver lo que el caballero había liberado en esa triste habitación.

Recordó todo por fin. Recuperó lo que había perdido de su mente y chocó con que, no obstante, se había ido de su vida lo que más le daba sentido a todo. Ella era la causa de los males del hombre que amaba; ella lo había llamado monstruo. Era culpable. Lloró en silencio, lamentándose cada paso erróneo que había dado. Se odió y se sintió abismalmente sola.

* * *

**_RESUMEN DE CAZADORES HASTA EL MOMENTO:_**

Kaien Cross  
Kaito Takamiya  
Ico Chigima  
Toga Yagari: utiliza un rifle en el campo de batalla.  
Aliam Fushimoto: tiene el pelo rapado y usa una ametralladora pequeña similar a la SMG.  
Oy: compañero joven de Jinmu. Lleva una gorra y suele pintarse los ojos con delineador negro.  
Jinmu: rubio y fornido. Presenta una cicatriz.  
Naru Sukimo: alta, de cabellera larga y castaña, con ojos negros grandes  
Akane: se peina con dos trenzas rubias largas.  
Haniko: su cabello es negro. Llevó en auto a los cuatro protagonistas de la cabaña a la Academia en el segundo capítulo.  
Omashu: hermano mayor de Yoken. Obsesionado con su muerte. Zero pacta con él crear una brigada que encuentre a los asesinos.  
Mellizos Takumi y Sora Amabuki: su cabello es castaño por los hombros. Emplean espadas cortas y delgadas.  
Minaha: cazadora de 50 años que, prácticamente jubilada, se ocupa de tareas como la cocina.

_PATRULLA 8:_

Kazuo: enorme y musculoso.  
Kisho: bajo y súper ágil. Se distingue por usar una bincha roja.  
Taro: ciego, con un sentido de orientación excelente y un gran oído.  
Usagi: 19 años, parecido a Zero, con largo pelo plateado. Es un rebelde obsesionado con los vampiros.  
Daisuke: sanguinario. Aguanta toda clase de torturas. Su cabello castaño fino suele estar peinado en un estilo militar.  
Shigeo: experto en artes marciales y despiadado, con un estilo samurái.  
Junichi Hido: punk, loco. Hermano de Chiasa.  
Chiasa Hido: punk, loca. Hermana de Junichi.

Riten: en estado grave tras haber sido atacado por los vampiros de Seta Houki.

Yoken: asesinado por vampiros del conde Seta Houki.  
Mikito Sheru: asesinada en la ceremonia en la mansión Kuran.  
Nigiko: asesinado por Seta Houki.


	15. El Amanecer y El Monstruo: OMOIDASU

_EL AMANECER Y EL MONSTRUO: "Omoidasu"_

La culpa la aplastó. Se lo merecía. Se dejó avasallar por ella. Ya casi ni tenía derecho a amar a Zero; no debía ir a buscarlo si lo había destrozado con su propia infame palabra. ¿Por qué tan débil? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de resistir el hechizo Oblivion de Seta Houki? Le había prometido recordar todos aquellos buenos momentos que había compartido con él en la Academia... y había roto ese juramento.

-Soy... basura... Zero, perdóname...

Por un segundo quiso mimetizarse con la oscuridad de la habitación, ahora que la activa tormenta ofuscaba el sol rosado del atardecer. El aire se coloreó con frío turquesa.

Cuando creyó que lo había perdido todo, que su error craso le había legado una absoluta soledad, su padrino Chigima se asomó al cuarto. Se detuvo en el umbral de la desvencijada puerta abierta y observó a la nueva mujer ante él. Sus ojos rodearon su silueta delgada hecha un ovillo en el suelo y titubeó al llamarla:

-¿Ki-Kira...?

La dama alzó la vista añil y giró en el lugar para verlo. El gélido aire del exterior ingresaba osadamente por la ventana abierta y transfiguraba a la joven de tal modo que lucía como un fantasma herido.

-Chi... gima...

El caballero no supo qué decir. Contemplando el aura vivo de los ojos de su hija postiza, fue obvio que algo extraño acontecía, mas no era claro qué. Dio un instintivo paso al frente y se detuvo desconfiando de la identidad de la chica que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Estás... bien? –le preguntó con un marcado gesto de tensión.

Contestó con los párpados pesados y expresando dolor puro:

-No..., Chigima... Porque volví...

El hombre fue espontáneo al tragar una trepidante bocanada de aire.

-Soy yo... Lo recuerdo...

Se lanzó a su protegida y la abrazó con fuerza. No solía demostrar sus emociones así, pero reconocía que no había podido contenerse. Su hija estaba de regreso. Aunque había podido prescindir de las muletas ya, su pierna dolió un poco al dejarse caer súbitamente.

-¡¿Eres tú? –exclamó con su voz de asesino de vampiros.

-Sí... Guardián Chigima... –dijo entre lagrimeos. Sus manos frágiles dieron réplica al abrazo y descansaron en la ancha espalda del señor. –Soy yo... Lo recordé... todo... Y sé... que lastimé a Zero..., ¿no es verdad?

Él frunció el ceño. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Quiso mentirle y decirle que su enamorado retornaría a la Academia pronto porque se estaba haciendo de noche, pero no tenía noticias de él... y en cierto modo prefería no saber demasiado. Luego, miró hacia abajo.

-Él se fue... –Kira continuó-. Se fue porque yo lo expulsé de mi odiosa vida... Y no volverá, ¿cierto?

-No... No lo sé...

-¿Dónde... está...?

-No lo sé bien tampoco. Se marchó de aquí con Cross. Quizás esté con los cazadores, pero...

No le tomó más que unos instantes a la muchacha darse cuenta de que Zero probablemente estaba muerto en vida. Si se encontraba cazando vampiros, de seguro estaría convertido en un bestial asesino rencoroso, lleno de odio; algo que ella misma le había pedido no permitir. Se tomó la cara con una mano y respiró agotada, conciente del enorme problema que tenía delante.

Su guardián le puso una mano en el hombro y le dirigió la palabra suavemente:

-Oye... No te preocupes. Estás muy estresada... Te ayudaré a encontrarlo, pero trata de juntar tus fuerzas, ¿sí?

Chigima no le quitó los ojos de encima. Ella cerró los suyos y se sujetó el abdomen, doblándose sobre sí misma.

-Dios... No puedo creerlo... –dijo el protector-. ¿En serio... eres Kira?

-Kaito...

-¿Qué?

-Kaito... y la mordida de Zero me ayudaron a recordar...

-Kaito..., ¿qué hizo?

-Fue un imbécil... Eso hizo. –Chistó luego de decir eso.

-De acuerdo... –respondió, alzando las cejas un tanto confundido.

Un trueno irrumpió en el encuentro de los dos cazadores azorados. La lluvia era pesada y el oxígeno se enfrío ligeramente más.

-Siento... que he lastimado a todos por no recordar nada... –susurró la dama. Después respiró con fatiga. –Estoy muy cansada...

-Lo sé. Has atravesado una experiencia muy dura... El hechizo Oblivion, Kira, se supone que no tiene solución..., pero tú la viviste.

-Tengo mucho odio, Chigima...

La contempló al oír esas cuatro palabras. Era verdad; en su ceño y en la tirantez de su voz extenuada era palpable una furia vital. Un odio que, canalizado adecuadamente, podría arrasar con varias vidas vampíricas.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por el dolor que habrás vivido por mi culpa –le dijo a su maestro.

-... a mí no me has hecho daño.

Kira lo miró desalentada.

-A tu novio le debes una enorme disculpa... –explicó luego, tomándola de ambos hombros y tratando de recomponerla-. Pero no a mí... Yo estaré siempre atrás de ti, velando por tu bienestar. No me lastimas, ¿entiendes?

La mujer lo miró con una delicada sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Chigima.

El hombre asintió cerrando sus ojos naranjas y traduciéndose en la misma frase. Después la miró mejor; deleitó su vista en su imagen de mujer que crecía y que era su mundo, la hija ideal que no había podido engendrar pero que sí había sido capaz de ayudar a lo largo de los años. La adoraba. Tenerla frente a sí, nuevamente unificada en esa personalidad tan fuerte y mística que la volvía hermosa, dotaba a su corazón de un ánimo renovado.

En el medio de ello, un sonido se infiltró entre el ruido de la lluvia. Era un motor que se movía y luego detenía. Ambos miraron en dirección a la ventana. Ella fue la primera en intentar levantarse del suelo, pero sus pies lacerados fueron un impedimento. Se quejó al revivir el dolor de las plantas de sus pies que habían sido cortadas por los restos de vidrio de la bola de nieve rota, y Chigima reaccionó al vislumbrar las manchas rojas sobre su piel.

-Dios, ¿qué te pasó?

-Pisé los vidrios.

Aunque de una manera improvisada, él trató de sacar los pequeños cristales y le limpió las heridas con la manga de su campera. El contacto radicaba malestar en los miembros de la chica, mas sin embargo sus deseos pujaban con fuerza mayor. Contra las órdenes de su cuerpo, se paró, repartiendo el peso sobre los sectores menos dañados de sus pies. El hombre le pidió que tuviese cuidado y ella se asomó a la ventana abierta. Allí abajo, cobijado en la bruma celeste causada por la fría tormenta, un coche había frenado cerca de la gran puerta del colegio, y su conductor fue evidente al bajar: era el padrino de Zero Kiryuu. La chica inspiró con fuerza y, mientras Chigima se colocaba a su lado para ver lo mismo, salió corriendo a los tumbos de la habitación.

-¡Kira!

Fue lo más veloz que pudo, cayendo esporádicamente y dejando huellas rojizas, y llegó antes que Chou. Apenas Toga Yagari había llamado a la puerta, y Kira la abrió sin dilación. Se encontraron en otro desconcierto, expuesto inmediatamente en la cara del tuerto.

-Oh... Kira... Hola... –la saludó, aún suponiendo que se hallaba frente a una pobre niña sin memoria.

-Yagari... –dijo ella en un tono resuelto, lo cual sirvió de confirmación para las sospechas del hombre ya pasmado-. Has venido... Gracias a Dios... Gracias a Dios eres tú...

Suspiró extenuada y se deslizó por el borde de la puerta hasta terminar sentada en el piso de mármol. Necesitaba el apoyo de la única persona que no estaba cerca... Yagari se apresuró a sujetarla y le habló en voz baja, al mismo tiempo notando los rastritos rojos que había ido dejando tras de sí:

-¿Kira...? ¿Qué... ocurrió...?

-¿Dónde está Zero, Yagari...?

-... ¿Zero?

-Dime que está bien...

-Kira... ¿Recuerdas todo...? ¿Todo?

-Sí... Por favor... Dime...

El tuerto necesitó unos momentos para creer que una joven mujer había podido regresar a la iluminación después de sufrir el maleficio de un Conde de la Noche. Sin tocarla demasiado, la sostuvo y buscó una explicación en el aire lleno de frescura. Chigima arribó al mismo tiempo que la señora Chou. Ésta no comprendió ni un poco de la escena extraña, y el cazador de barba castaña observó calmado. Yagari lo miró desorbitado y esperó una respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Chou consultó con timidez. Al divisar las heridas en las extremidades de la joven, repitió la pregunta pero en un aire exacerbado: -¡¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Kaito le despertó la memoria -el cazador de ojos anaranjados informó calmadamente.

La sirvienta miró a Chigima con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Kira, escúchame... –Yagari le dijo suavemente-. ¿Cómo resolviste la amnesia? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ella respiró abatida. Su cabeza, gacha.

-Llévame con Zero –fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Estás conciente?

-Más que nunca –aseveró entonces alzando la vista al único ojo celeste de aquel cazador.

-¿Dónde está Kaito?

-No lo sé. Puedes darle las gracias por haberme presionado tanto... Él me hizo volver.

Yagari pensó. Conocía a Kaito bastante bien como para creer que habría tenido un gesto generoso para reavivar a Kira Airen. Apostó, a la sazón, a que la mujer estuviese expresándose en términos metafóricos y a que el chico ciertamente hubiera actuado en pos de su propio popular egoísmo.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás así? –él le preguntó.

-Recién... –pronunció antes de tomarse la frente y gemir en una evidente dolencia.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? –consultó Chigima con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi cabeza es un caos... Dios...

-Necesita descansar –Chou afirmó resolutamente.

-No –el padrino de barbilla marrón espetó, y la señora se detuvo en el lugar antes de aproximarse a la muchacha-. Ella necesita a Zero.

El cazador advenido elevó la mirada hacia él. Tragó saliva y caviló. Unos segundos más tarde, mientras tanto Kira respiró agitada por la jaqueca, explicó a los presentes:

-La Asociación está en el medio de una gran movida... Zero nos está organizando; ha desplazado a Cross del puesto de mando que tenía antes y está tomando medidas para hacerle frente a los ataques de los vampiros.

La doncella habló:

-El dolor se lo está tragando... Es un asesino...

-¿Qué dices...?

-Debo ir a verlo ahora... Esto es mi culpa... –Intentó ponerse de pie, mas no fue capaz. –¡Debe estar... destrozado...!

Ella dejó un hueco para que Yagari se lo confirmara.

-Está mal..., ¿no es cierto?

-... sí. Necesita ayuda... De hecho... –dijo mirando a Chigima-, estoy muy preocupado por él. No puede comer y casi no duerme. Y sin embargo, sigue adelante y nos preside con total seguridad.

En tales controvertidas circunstancias, el padre postizo de Kira se hizo cargo. Asintió. Reflexionó un par de cosas y consultó con el tuerto:

-¿A qué viniste?

-Cross me pidió que me asegurase de que la Academia estaba en paz. Los vampiros están superando los límites naturales de la convivencia con los humanos... y temió por sus alumnos.

-Bueno, aquí se han presentado algunos, pero no creo que deba preocuparse si hay al menos dos cazadores haciendo guardia.

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-No tienes necesidad de quedarte aquí en ese caso.

Yagari alzó la vista, que acababa de colocar en Kira, de nuevo hacia Chigima.

-Debes volver al cuartel lo antes posible. ¿Te la puedes llevar?

La joven giró la cabeza en dirección a su protector, ligeramente desconcertada por la veloz preocupación de él.

A pedido de Chigima, Kira Airen fue atendida en la enfermería del colegio y le curaron los pies con desinfectantes y vendas. Asimismo le reemplazaron el vendaje del cuello por uno nuevo. Y mientras Chou se esforzó por persuadirla para que comiese algo antes de marcharse, ella se vistió con prendas que habían quedado arrumbadas en su placard: una falda negra, una remera celeste y una chaqueta marrón. Cayó en la cuenta de cómo estúpidamente se había hecho cortar el cabello y se quiso morir. Se apretujó uno de sus ahora cortos mechones y chistó enfurecida. De pasada, se vio en un espejo y se sintió un reflejo de la antigua Yuuki Kuran que había encontrado en fotos. Buscó, por ende, algo con qué atarse el pelo y se lo puso en una coleta de caballo. Se calzó unas botas marrones altas y obedeció a Chou, aceptando comer unos muffins de vainilla y un poco de té caliente. Yagari la esperó; patrulló los rededores del colegio con el protector de la muchacha pero no trató de cruzarse con Kaito Takamiya. Éste permanecería en la academia probablemente. En dicho recorrido exploratorio, los dos cazadores pactaron que Chigima no abandonaría el campus para unirse a Kira sino hasta que la Asociación enviara suplentes. El tuerto juró por su vida que, en el entretiempo, ella no saldría herida más allá de cualquier circunstancia.

La mujer, frenética cuando supo que el teléfono celular de Yagari no tenía la señal suficiente como para llamar al cuartel, fue recuperando en cuestión de minutos cada pequeño detalle de sus vivencias como una joven amnésica. A medida que le venía a la mente otro y otro acontecimiento, más avergonzada de sí misma se sentía. En un pequeño bolso de viaje guardó artículos de uso personal para manejarse en el próximo tiempo que estuviera lejos de casa. Al látigo Ayilai, que halló debajo de su cama cubierto por un velo de polvo, lo enganchó a una cartucherita con cinto que había colocado alrededor de su pierna; la falda lo tapó. Posteriormente, Chigima le entregó un discreto cuchillo de combate anti-vampiros que ella se guardó por debajo de la remera, atrapado entre la cintura de su pollera y su propia espalda. Elementos como su foto familiar, la hebilla turquesa o la gargantilla, ni se le pasaron por la cabeza llevárselos; estaba mucho más interesada en llegar viva al cuartel de los cazadores.

Chou aportó de sí e intentó comunicarse con la sede de los cazadores con el teléfono de línea de la Academia, mas nadie contestó en cada una de dichas tentativas. Por eso y por los cuidados que la señora le había brindado afablemente, Kira le dio un abrazo fuerte, por primera vez como una joven conciente. La sirvienta, con dificultad se despidió y le pidió que fuera cautelosa; no sabía si hablarle como a una niña o no; de pronto la voz de Kira Airen era poderosa.

Ico Chigima, por su parte, no le dio ni un consejo. Tan sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos y afirmó:

-Ve. Los dos estarán bien.

Ella adoró un poco más a su guardián. Le devolvió la mirada y lo abrazó un par de instantes. Él la rodeó con sus fibrosos brazos y le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

Una vez que Toga Yagari arregló todo como para irse de regreso, subió al auto en compañía de la joven. Arrancó el motor y avanzó lo más rápidamente que pudo sin dejar las ruedas atrapadas en el barro.

-Abróchate el cinturón –le ordenó a Kira.

La noche cubrió veloz el cielo; la lluvia tapaba los restos de luz y adelantaba el tiempo. Los ojos azules de la mujer despedían fervorosa determinación y ansiedad, lo cual infundía en Yagari cierto respeto. Emitía una sensación de inmunidad; parecía que ni diez murallas la detendrían para encontrar a Zero Kiryuu.

-Por favor, resúmeme lo que ha estado ocurriendo –dijo ella.

Obedeciendo al pedido, el cazador le contó sobre el estado de Riten, aún grave e inconsciente, y sobre cómo Zero había adoptado la rutina de visitarlo a diario hasta evocar en él algún reflejo de lucidez. Le explicó acerca de la repartición que los cazadores habían llevado a cabo para organizarse en el cuartel; la presencia de los gemelos Amabuki, de Akane y de Aliam Fushimoto. Le mencionó la idea de formar la patrulla de elite para encontrar a los asesinos de Yoken, el hermano menor de Omashu. A la sazón le confirmó a Kira eso que no sabía: sí, que habían matado a Yoken mientras ella y sus protectores huían de las tropas de Seta. De paso, le dijo que Nigiko había muerto en aquel entonces también, y que en la ceremonia reciente que había tenido lugar en el palacio Kuran una cazadora había además fallecido a manos de un Sangre Pura. Salió el tema de Sara Shirabuki y de Kuran. Surgió el tema de las sospechas sobre el comportamiento de dichos vampiros, de la manera en que tal especie se había tornado más violenta en contra de los humanos. Incluso le relató el caso de la chica que había sido violada y asesinada por dos jóvenes vampiros en la ciudad.

-Por Dios... Esto, ¿es mi culpa? ¿Es por lo de Seta?

-En parte.

Le dijo que no obstante no conocía los verdaderos planes de Zero, dilema que lo consternaba.

-¡¿Crees que intentará suicidarse? –exclamó Kira.

-No lo sé... El punto es que desconozco hasta dónde llegará en su labor de cazador. Probablemente en este momento, o muy pronto si no, están llegando nuevas armas y equipamientos para el cuartel bajo orden de él.

La mirada desesperada de la joven acompañaba los latidos desaforados de su corazón. Más allá de su natural deseo por verlo de nuevo, las razones actuales por las que ella debía llegar pronto hasta Zero era apremiantes.

Volvió la vista la frente y respiró con pesadez. Apretó los puños. No se perdonaría jamás que ese muchacho saliese lastimado por consecuencia del hechizo Oblivion...

-¿Puedes volver a probar si consigues algo de señal para llamar al cuartel?

El tuerto lo hizo sin tener éxito. Luego siguió hablando un poco más, brindándole mejores detalles del contexto en la Asociación. Ella, como cazadora, sin duda a la sazón pasaría a tener protagonismo sobre los acontecimientos atenientes a la seguridad de la comunidad humana. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba a Kira demasiado.

La tormenta siguió; no amainó. El agua pegaba con fuerza contra las ventanas del coche y los limpiaparabrisas se movían impetuosos luchando por contrarrestarla.

-¿Me das tu celular? No quiero desconcentrarte, pero necesito hablar con alguien en la sede –volvió a insistir la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Yagari le pasó el teléfono móvil sin quitar su ojo del frente. Empero, el clima se hallaba en su contra y él, con una vista muy borrosa y defectuosa a través del vidrio, no pudo prever el ataque que recibieron entonces: eran cinco vampiros, tres de ellos, Nivel E; los otros dos eran salvajes con consciencia. El más pesado, uno gordo y de expresión iracunda, se lanzó al capó y lo aplastó con dos brazos que parecían de plomo. Kira soltó un grito violento y se aferró a su asiento, dejando caer el teléfono entre sus pies. Yagari peleó por mantener el control del auto que se tambaleó y que quiso resbalar en el asfalto inundado. El vampiro rollizo entonces trepó hasta el techo del vehículo y comenzó a golpearlo, abollando la chapa y hundiéndola cada vez más cerca de la cabeza de los humanos que iban adentro. Reflejándose en él la barbarie de un gorila enloquecido, fue evidente que no se detendría hasta liquidar la vida de los dos inocentes, lo cual por lógica terminaría sucediendo en pocos minutos a ese paso. Decidido a que ese desenlace no fuera posible, el conductor, tras orientar bien el coche de nuevo, le dio una orden a su acompañante:

-¡Kira, toma el volante y mantenlo lo más estable que puedas! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él!

Del costado de su butaca sacó su rifle, que se encontraba oculto casi al ras del piso. Con un movimiento corto haló de la manija de carga que se situaba bajo el cañón, y tuvo balas listas. Se incorporó en su asiento y sacó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana que abrió a continuación. Al mismo tiempo la chica sujetó el manubrio, inclinándose raudamente hacia su izquierda. Yagari pasó el arma por fuera y apuntó al vampiro obeso. Acto seguido, sin demora, disparó contra el tórax de aquél. Precedido por un grave quejido de dolor, el atacante se tocó el pecho sangrante y se paró sobre el techo del auto que había conseguido destrozar al punto que Kira tenía que, debajo, casi pegar la cara a los asientos para no arriesgarse a perder la cabeza. Dicha cubierta se hundió aún más y Yagari comenzó a sentir que una parte del metal amenazaba con trabajarle una pierna. Kira gritó con los dientes apretados.

-¡Kira, mantente derecha un poco más!

Cayó el rollizo chupa-sangre, pero vinieron los demás. Corrían como diablos y aprovechaban los errores de coordinación en los pies de Yagari al pisar los pedales del auto en ruinas. Eran todos hombres. Los dos nivel E arrojaban piedras a las ventanas mientras se movían cual viento. Los vampiros ordinarios se repartieron: uno saltó nuevamente sobre el capó del automóvil y le asestó un mortífero golpe con un hacha pequeña que quedó enterrada entre el metal cortado. Saltaron chispas de allí, y entretanto Yagari le atinó al dispararle en el hombro, el contrincante se metió al coche por la ventana de Kira. En realidad lo intentó, pues ella ocupaba el reducido espacio que quedaba allí, así que tiró de sus pálidas piernas femeninas, buscando sacarla del rincón. Ella aulló de dolor cuando sintió las uñas largas de la bestia clavándose en su piel tersa, y pataleó. Sus manos se esforzaron por evitarlo, pero hicieron temblar el volante de todas formas, y el cazador vio su equilibrio disminuido. Simultáneamente, el otro vampiro común se lanzó al frente del vehículo y forcejeó con el hombre para sacarle su rifle. En la fatal combinatoria de la aplastante lluvia, la inestabilidad del auto y las agresiones constantes de aquellos animales, parecía estar todo propiciado para que los humanos perdieran. Kira tuvo que dejar un poco el control del auto para aunar potencia en una patada que la librara de las garras del vampiro que le sujetaba las piernas; le pegó contundentemente en la nariz y el otro tuvo que descolgarse. La chica retomó el mando del manubrio, pero el tuerto tenía problemas; los Nivel E le lanzaban piedras y no podía hacerle frente al vampiro que persistía en quitarle el arma. Kira pudo oír sus gritos de dolor y fatiga, mas nada podía hacer en tanto y en cuanto tuviese que hacerse cargo del coche.

Entonces, el hombre vociferó entre quejidos:

-¡Kira, A LA DERECHA! ¡Curva cerrada, YA!

La mujer dejó el alma en esa maniobra. Todo el mamotreto de chapa abollada que los conducía al cuartel viró a la derecha, perturbando en consecuencia la ofensiva de los chupa-sangres. Yagari se reapropió del rifle y disparó rápidamente hacia su enemigo y después a uno de los Nivel E. Restando uno de cada clase, haló de nuevo de la palanca de carga y dio fin al vampiro ordinario que había manoseado las piernas de Kira Airen.

-¡AHORA VÉ DERECHO...!

El último se dio el gusto: tomó una piedra pesada, una grande, y corrió en zigzag otra vez hasta acercarse al auto, y la lanzó directamente a la espalda de Yagari, quien fue presa de una atormentadora presión en los pulmones y quedó seco. El arma se le cayó de las manos y quedó en el camino mientras el auto siguió su rumbo. Comenzó a salir sangre del envés del caballero, y Kira lo llamó con un grito de angustia que no recibió contestación. Soltó el volante por un momento y tiró con fuerza de la tela del abrigo de él a fin de devolverlo un poco al interior del coche. Al mismo tiempo, los pies del hombre languidecieron y dejaron de apretar los pedales, de modo que la velocidad del automóvil disminuyó súbitamente y resbaló sobre la capa de agua. El Nivel E que remanaba con vida se pasó al frente y de un iracundo puñetazo reventó el parabrisas. Saltaron diminutos pedazos de vidrios hacia el rostro de Kira Airen, quien tuvo el reflejo de cerrar los ojos a tiempo. Yagari comenzó a habitar la inconsciencia y el vampiro arrancó el hacha pequeña que había quedado empotrada en el metal del capó, luego levantó éste y lanzó un contundente hachazo al corazón del vehículo, destrozando componentes vitales para su funcionamiento. Al mismo tiempo que entendió la complicada implicancia de ello, Kira aspiró una bocanada inmensa de aire en el terror y empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de su lado hasta abrirla forzadamente. Entonces se bajó, desplomándose contra el asfalto en el acto, y se apresuró a incorporarse, temblando a causa del dolor de sus pies previamente heridos. Pensó en el rifle de Yagari que había quedado atrás y sus piernas se batieron en esa dirección, aprovechando la inmovilidad a la que el coche había casi llegado. El vampiro Nivel E sin embargo se pasó por encima de éste y saltó a las delicadas espaldas de la joven cazadora, que cayó de bruces al piso. El chupa-sangre le haló de la corta cabellera negra y la obligó a erguirse entretanto provocó que un grito de ramalazo escapara por su fina boca. En el momento, no obstante, en que él intentó clavarle los dientes en el cuello, Kira blandió su látigo Ayilai, que, luego de varios interminables días de amnesia y estupidez, era ahora empleado por su correspondiente dueña. Entonces ejecutó una veloz maniobra de su muñeca y envió el azote hacia atrás, cayendo con toda brutalidad sobre la espalda fornida del vampiro que chilló herido. A la sazón, él la soltó. Airen tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse de frente y esperó la movida de su oponente, el cual gimió unos segundos pero luego se arrojó odiosamente hacia ella. Ayilai volvió a repugnarlo, abofeteando sus histéricos pies y sus insoportables manos garrosas, y así Kira lo tentó cada vez más, enloqueciéndolo hasta que su ira vampírica le permitió ignorar el ardor del látigo y asaltar a la mujer cuerpo a cuerpo. Intentó abrazarla y enterrar sus colmillos en su piel sensible, pero la joven se preparó, asió el cuchillo de combate que Chigima le había obsequiado y que aguardaba bajo su cinturón y lo clavó en el costado del tórax del Nivel E, quien lloró sin poder defenderse. Aunque los alaridos la paralizaron durante unos breves instantes, ella no soltó la empuñadura del arma y, en cambio, enterró la cuchilla filosa aún más en su oponente. La sangre impúdica del vampiro resbaló, brotando de la herida, y se paseó todo por encima de su mano pulcra. Kira hizo presión hasta que el dolor del Nivel E adoptó el silencio y él murió definitivamente.

La lluvia comenzó a lavar todo... El cuerpo cayó al piso y la navaja remanó entre los dedos delicados de la mujer. El agua invadió la ropa de ella, invadió su cabello y le recorrió la cara mientras la sangre de vampiro se transformó en cenizas y se diluyó en la humedad viva del aire. Kira aprovechó la paz para respirar de nuevo y bajó los hombros, más relajada. Se tomó unos segundos para devolver su cuerpo a un estado de aplaque y luego guardó el látigo nuevamente en el estuche-cinturón que rodeaba su pierna. Colocó el cuchillo anti-vampiros en el espacio entre su cinto y su espalda y regresó unos cuantos metros hasta donde el rifle de Toga Yagari había quedado abandonado. Fue a trote, lo alcanzó, lo tomó con ambas manos y volvió más aprisa al auto. Se acercó, de pronto más preocupada, al cazador de un solo ojo y le habló sacudiéndole el hombro tras haber abierto la puerta del vehículo desvencijado.

-¡Yagari! ¡Yagari, despierta! ¡Yagari!

Él gimoteó y se resistió a despertarse. Farfulló el nombre de la joven y ejecutó un gesto de dolor en la cara.

-¡¿Estás bien? ¡Yagari!

-K-Kira... ¿Ya... se... fueron?

-No quedó ninguno, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Pero, Yagari, el auto... ¿Ya no podemos seguir? Mírame, estás herido, ¿verdad?

Como pudo, le indicó que su espalda sangraba y que lo aquejaba un malestar por el piedrazo que había recibido. La chica dejó el arma apoyada sobre el costado del coche y movió al cazador lo suficiente como para ver la gravedad de su lesión. Se inquietó al vislumbrarla.

-Yagari, te pegaron fuerte...

-Malditos... –masculló él antes de intentar moverse de su asiento para bajar del vehículo. Jadeó y apretó los dientes, por lo que Kira le ofreció ayuda para incorporarse. Una vez de pie, se sujetó las lumbares con una mano y jadeó un poco más, frunciendo el ceño en lo que era evidente le constreñía la espalda.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-No... Estoy bien...

Respiró con pesar y observó el coche inmóvil entretanto siguió lloviendo. Kira entonces recordó el teléfono celular que había dejado caer en el suelo de su asiento y lo fue a buscar. Introdujo su mano entre el metal doblado y lo tomó, pero al mirarlo de cerca encontró que no podía prenderlo y que presentaba una preocupante fractura en el vidrio de la pantalla. Insistió en apretar el botón de encendido; incluso le sacó y volvió a colocar la batería, pero el aparato no respondió. Yagari notó la situación y habló:

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo puedo creer... No enciende –dijo Kira con un tono de voz siniestro.

-Vaya... –dijo el hombre aún palpándose la espalda con malestar-. Tenemos toda la suerte del mundo, ¿eh?

La mujer tiró el celular ahora inservible de nuevo en el auto también inútil y se sujetó la nuca con hastío. Por las dudas, Yagari tomó su rifle y no se desprendió de él. Después se movió lentamente hasta el frente del vehículo y analizó los daños ocasionados. Chistó y, unos momentos más tarde, al mismo tiempo que buscó en la cajuela un pequeño bolso, comunicó:

-Tendremos que caminar, Kira.

-Sí, ya lo deduje... –respondió ella, apesadumbrada. También recogió su bolsito de viaje que había dejado en su butaca y se lo enganchó al cuerpo, pasándose la tira de cuero por el medio del pecho. -¿No tienes algo para tu herida? Yo, no...

-No mucho. De todas maneras no quiero parar ahora a enmendarla; caminemos, y cuando lleguemos a un sitio seguro me ocuparé del tema.

-Está bien...

-Tú, ¿estás lastimada?

-No.

-Pero, ¿no había todavía vampiros cuando yo me desmayé?

-Sí, uno.

El tuerto miró de reojo a Kira Airen y esperó una explicación acerca de cómo ella se había deshecho de la bestia chupa-sangre, mas dicha mujer guardó silencio y dejó en tenue evidencia que, más allá de los detalles, ella había vencido con ventaja.

Poco después de haber sido guardadas las armas nuevas en el cuartel de cazadores, Akane, la cazadora de trenzas rubias, realizó su primer intento para comunicarse con Toga Yagari, mas fue atendida instantáneamente por la contestadora automática. Extrañada, reiteró el llamado y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Decidió esperar, por ende, media hora antes de hacer una tercera tratativa, mientras Zero Kiryuu dejó que los ocho integrantes de la patrulla de Omashu continuaran ordenando la ciudad y se dio el gusto de compartir un buen rato con los hermanos Amabuki, tomando vino y luchando por imaginar que su realidad podía ser no tan terrible como la sentía a cada paso.

A las diez de la noche aproximadamente, con la lluvia aún golpeando contra los muros del edificio de la Asociación, Akane volvió a pulsar los números que la pondrían en contacto con el cazador tuerto, pero no tuvo éxito. Recurrió inmediatamente a la academia Cross, mas tampoco pudo establecer una conexión con dicho colegio. Inquieta ya, le informó a Haniko, el cazador de melena negra, quien optó por reservarse la noticia y no alarmar a Zero aún, pues el aspecto de ese muchacho preocupaba y no invitaba a darle informes desafortunados. Él mismo prefirió llamar a la Academia nuevamente a fin de corroborar la clase de incomunicación que los complicaba, y halló que el teléfono no les devolvía ni el más mínimo tono de llamada. Los dos dedujeron algo similar a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, que era: una avería del cableado del colegio a causa de la tormenta eléctrica. Sin novedades acerca de Kaito Takamiya ni de Ico Chigima entonces, Akane y Haniko percibieron un sigilo de temor.

Los calmó relativamente poder oír la voz de Kaien Cross a las diez y media. La conversación que pudieron tener con él fue breve, pero satisfactoria; les comunicó que, pese a los inconvenientes causados por la revoltosa Yuuki Kuran, ya estaban en camino de regreso al cuartel, también con el joven Hanabusa Aidou a bordo.

Con la noche cerrada sobre ellos, Kira Airen y el hombre tuerto tuvieron que guardar suma cautela al moverse a través del largo camino que llevaba a la ciudad. Los árboles se cernían sobre el asfalto y nublaban toda posibilidad de luz, aunque fuera una remota ilusión hallar algo de brillo en esa noche tormentosa que no paraba de castigarlos. La chica tiritó de frío a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo; el agua en su piel se sentía helada. No obstante, Yagari no elegía serenarla con palabras compasivas, pues la distancia que los separaba del cuartel de cazadores no era segura, mucho menos en un momento como ése; ya hacía un buen rato que habían tenido que retirarse del camino asfaltado para pasar entre los árboles y los arbustos a fin de no ser vistos por los vampiros que merodeaban en busca de presas frescas. Sus ojos enemigos fulguraban por momentos en un rojo escarlata espeluznante. Había que guardar silencio. Los humanos se enfrentaron a ellos sólo cuando un mínimo error en su andar llamaba la atención de esos chupa-sangres; luego, lo mejor era juntar fuerzas para seguir adelante lo más velozmente posible. Entre ellos se comunicaban con señas, y a la hora de combatir a los vampiros, lo hacían apretando los labios para no proferir quejido alguno.

En cierta forma, la situación le recordaba a Kira la noche en que había estado huyendo de Seta Houki con Zero, Chigima y Yagari mismo. El contraste ahora estaba en ella, en que había renacido. Kira había vuelto de un mar de confusión y cerrazón y sabía quién era, qué herramientas tenía y qué deseaba en la vida, lo alcanzara o no. A nivel kármico, algo había cambiado en su esencia también, y Yagari lo podía sentir sin lugar a dudas; a su lado no había una simple joven con ansias de ver al muchacho que amaba, sino una mujer que podía destrozar diversos obstáculos en pos de sus objetivos, fueren cuales fueren. Un hondo respeto por ella lo instaba a protegerla más allá de la promesa que él le había hecho a Chigima...

A despecho de las heridas que tanto ella como el hombre fueron recabando como consecuencia de los enfrentamientos con los vampiros comunes y los Nivel E sueltos, su marcha no se redujo en velocidad, ni siquiera por efecto de la inexorable lluvia. Lo único benéfico de ésta, a decir verdad, era el hecho de que fuese eléctrica y que con sus rayos iluminara intermitentemente el campo, aliviando la fatiga de los humanos de tener que andar entre sombras todo el tiempo. En dichos lapsos, los ojos que brillaban eran los de la doncella, que reflejaba como con un par de cristales la estática del cielo cargado. El flequillo se le volcaba sobre la cara, rodeando su mirada y demarcando el recorrido de las gotas de agua que descendían por su piel clara.

Dos combatientes experimentados, por años vividos peleando o por genética, se movieron a través de un territorio tupido y antagónico. El final no se vislumbraba entre la fuliginosa atmósfera, pero se guiaron por la ruta que acompañaron discretamente por un costado.

Kaien Cross dialogó con Jinmu y Oy en la camioneta que se dirigía a la base de los cazadores. Les faltaba poco para llegar. La lluvia complicaba el paso por los caminos de tierra, pues las ruedas se hundían en el lodo si pasaban a una velocidad prudente. Eso con seguridad los habrá puesto en desventaja para que fueran interceptados... Yuuki Kuran estaba en la caja, con sus manos esposadas, contemplando la ruina de un Hanabusa sin padre. Algo desde adentro pujó por abrazarlo y consolar su dolor, mas un instinto de preservación le advirtió que un hombre así de dolido podía ser agresivo si se lo tocaba. Pensó en su amante Kaname, en un ir y volver de su mente confundida, lejos de él y añorándolo pero dudando al mismo tiempo de su imagen. Su hombre tan adorado no podía ser un asesino... Pensó en Zero, aunque intentó no hacerlo. Por un momento dudó acerca de haber tomado la decisión correcta al irse con Kaname y no quedarse con el joven de cabellos platinados. Recordó, por ende, a esa muchacha que ahora escoltaba a Zero como su legítima novia. Sintió celos. Sintió vacío porque de pronto parecía que no tenía a ninguno de los dos hombres que la habían enamorado. Como una víbora, supo que por su cabeza flanqueó la idea de Hanabusa, pero rápidamente se lo sacó de encima y lo borró de su memoria. Le quedaba, entonces, o buscar fielmente a su hermano o dejarse llevar por la situación, para que al arribar al cuartel de los cazadores Zero tuviese que acercarse a ella de alguna manera...

-_"Oblivion"..._

Esa muchacha de cabello negro que se había llevado a Zero había sido hechizada; no poseía recuerdos. ¿Seguía siendo, así, la compañera de Kiryuu? Un deseo la ilusionó. Un interno gesto de humanidad también le señaló lo egoísta que estaba siendo, mas un hambre también le dijo que no debía sentirse culpable, pues ella era una Sangre Pura, y como tal, era omnipotente.

Sus cavilaciones cesaron cuando algo chocó contra la caja de la camioneta y ésta se frenó súbitamente. Los dos vampiros detenidos prestaron atención a unas voces que venían desde afuera y a un posterior movimiento en la puerta de ese contenedor. Oyeron que una chica habló suavemente.

-Director Cross, por favor sea bueno y no se resista.

La voz de un joven hombre prosiguió:

-Ahora nos llevaremos a la princesa Yuuki a un sitio seguro. No es con los cazadores con quienes debe estar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Un vampiro noble morrocotudo armado con una espada había forzado el cerrojo y ahora esperaba que los dos presos descendieran, aunque estos esperaron atónitos. Cross dijo algo protestando, pero la chica lo volvió a intimidar para que no armara escándalo. Ni Jinmu ni Oy parecían moverse para oponer resistencia a la sorpresa. A la sazón, Rima Touya se volvió visible junto al vampiro membrudo.

-¡Rima! –exclamó Yuuki.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?

Hanabusa saltó de la caja y rodeó la camioneta hasta ver a Senri Shiki amenazando a Cross con su látigo de sangre y a otro vampiro grande con la vista fija en Jinmu y Oy y una escopeta en alto. Evidentemente, los dos vampiros fornidos eran guardaespaldas.

-Shiki –dijo Aidou-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Estamos aquí para sacarlos de esta situación incómoda. Ahora ve al auto –le indicó, dejando que su amigo rubio viera un coche color bordó retirado a unos treinta metros de allí.

-Vamos, princesa –instó Rima por su lado, extendiéndole la mano a Yuuki.

La Sangre Pura bajó de su prisión temporaria y pasó por el costado del vehículo sin mirar a su padre adoptivo, quien apretó los dientes en una bronca ambivalente que chocaba entre su decepción como padre y en su frustración como cazador. Los otros dos humanos ardieron de furia al comprender el modo en que habían sido completamente desarmados por cuatro vampiros. Perdiendo a Yuuki Kuran, perdían la posibilidad de atrapar a Kaname.

El último de los guardaespaldas se quedó junto a la camioneta apuntando con su escopeta hasta que el auto bordó arrancó. Entonces, lo corrió y saltó dentro de él mientras le abrieron la puerta en movimiento. Oy quiso perseguirlos; no obstante, sus dos compañeros sabían que ya estaba perdida esa instancia. Debían volver con las manos vacías.

Así como la mayoría de los cazadores del cuartel, Zero Kiryuu durmió luego de que arribara Usagi, el último miembro de la Patrulla 8 de Omashu. Un sueño agrio lo aplastó cuando un trago ciertamente alto de vino le vapuleó los sentidos por momentos. No soñó con nada ni con nadie; su cerebro entró en un trance que lo relajó luego de un día que estaba lejos de terminar... Dejó a cargo, por si acaso, a Akane y a Haniko de las cuestiones más relevantes que pudieran presentarse. Por esto, cuando media hora pasada de la media noche los excéntricos cazadores elite de la "Patrulla 8" retornaron a la sede, los tres compatriotas heridos que trajeron consigo fueron atendidos en la enfermería bajo orden de esa mujer y del caballero de pelo negro. Aquel que había sido asesinado fue llevado a un cuarto aparte, donde se le dieron los cuidados necesarios antes de tramitar su entierro. La complicación residió en la falta de medicamentos; las acciones de Akane para enloquecer al secretario del director de la empresa farmacéutica habían permitido que los remedios fueran entregados al cuartel al día siguiente o al otro, pero no aún. Por ende, los lesionados tuvieron que aguantar con tratamientos caseros de medicina alternativa.

Los informes proporcionados por los cazadores rescatados por la Patrulla 8, así como la descripción de los hechos que ésta misma pudo entregar al cuartel, hablaron de una brutalidad inaudita en los vampiros. Los humanos tenían que pelear con mayor precisión para no ser vencidos por ellos rápidamente. Sus enemigos apuntaban ahora a chuparles la sangre desde el inicio; no trataban de luchar a la par de los cazadores para cansarlos, sino comérselos sin demora.

-¡Parecía que estaban locos de hambre! –exclamó uno de los heridos, que se sostenía un brazo desgarrado y sangrante.

-Entonces tendremos que equiparnos con armas que reduzcan de inmediato sus capacidades motrices –Akane reflexionó.

-Granadas de gas será lo mejor –Haniko opinó.

La caída del agua desde el cielo amainó, aunque los relámpagos continuaron iluminando esporádicamente la ciudad Fukuoka. Cerca de su entrada, alrededor de ciento veinte civiles se habían congregado con velas que protegían con las manos. El motivo de su reunión era el brutal asesinato de un niño y sus dos padres a metros de allí, acontecido hacía pocos días. Su manifestación era silenciosa pero firme, y por lo mismo los vampiros no se acercaban; acechaban despacio y a lo lejos, mirándolos con ojos de codicia y gula. Algunas mujeres cantaban en voz baja una melodía japonesa que deseaba buen viaje a los espíritus de los muertos. Los detalles de dicho fallecimiento eran desconocidos; los tres habían sido hallados una mañana y sin pistas de sus verdugos. Pero aunque los humanos no se dieran una idea de su identidad, cualquier cazador podía intuir la verdad: que aquello había sido obra de vampiros.

Kira Airen ya sufría un dolor en la espalda por un iracundo golpe que había recibido hacía poco menos de una hora por un Nivel E que los había atacado. Yagari sentía un ardor persistente en la herida que aún no había podido remediarse y que, en tanto abierta, seguía atrayendo con su aroma a sus sanguinarios contrincantes. Ambos tenían que soportar molestias en los miembros, sin mencionar el frío, el hambre y un intenso dolor de cabeza probablemente causado por tener que forzar los ojos a mirar en la oscuridad. Tras largos recorridos a través del bosque y episodios de violencia, eran capaces de enfrentarse una sola vez más a los chupa-sangres sin perder. Sus armas estaban sucias; ellos también. Barro y hojas, en sus botas y en su ropa. Ella, sin embargo, seguía hermosa y pujante por llegar al edificio de la Asociación. Aunque, eso no quitó su furia cuando arribaron al acceso de la ciudad y entendieron, al divisar a la agrupación de civiles tristes, que debían desviarse para llegar a su destino.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó ella en voz baja-. ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Ahora, ¿esto? ¡Debe ser una broma!

-Cálmate –dijo el tuerto-. Esto es una demora; no un obstáculo definitivo.

-¡No pienso esperar a que esta gente se vaya!

-Lo sé. No podemos pasar por aquí, así que debemos desplazarnos hacia el oeste hasta encontrar la boca de la calle Tai-ki-Ona. Por ahí llegaremos al cuartel rápido.

-Malditos...

-Tranquila, mujer... –la serenó, luego empujándola para que caminase discretamente por un costado sombrío.

Fueron rodeando el amplio portal donde los ciudadanos murmuraban la canción de despedida para sus vecinos difuntos. Lo mejor era que no los vieran, pues por su pobre aspecto era obvio que venían de enfrentar problemas atípicos para los civiles que no debían estar al tanto de la existencia de los vampiros. Éstos, que merodeaban entre los árboles de por allí, sí podían verlos, y sobre todo olerlos, oler sus sangrantes heridas... Los animales se relamieron imaginando lo que sería beber toda la sangre de esa mujer sensual y de ese hombre sano.

Debiendo ser cuidadosos para caminar en silencio, aún así se movieron con celeridad. Sabían que era casi la una de la madrugada, por lo cual esperaban encontrarse con los cazadores durmiendo plácidamente al llegar a la base... pero sabían que siempre algo más podía pasar.

Eso que podía pasar, pasó.

Lo despertó el estruendo de una explosión. Zero saltó de su cama con el ceño fruncido en una confusión inmensa al no poder distinguir si lo que habían percibido sus oídos había provenido del mundo físico o del de sus sueños. Esperó, helado por el frío de la noche y por el susto, hasta que otro bullicio confirmó que lo que acontecía era real. Tomó su revólver Eclipse de debajo de su cama y salió corriendo al pasillo que lo comunicó hasta el vestíbulo principal. Allí estaban reunidos unos cuarenta cazadores equipados con armas, entre ellos Haniko, Omashu, los hermanos Amabuki y la Patrulla 8.

-¡Zero! –exclamó el de cabello negro al ver a su joven líder.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Akane?

-En enfermería, cuidando a los lesionados. Zero, ¡esto es un ataque!

-¿De quién?

-No lo sabemos.

Los francotiradores corrieron armados con gruesos arcos y flechas por el lado del vestíbulo y hacia la escalera caracol que los llevó a las torres de vigilancia. De allí arriba venía humo.

-¡Están arrojando bombas! –exclamó Sora Amabuki con los ojos bien abiertos y sosteniendo firmemente su espada corta.

-¿Hay heridos? –consultó Zero mientras cargó su pistola y la apretó mejor entre sus dedos.

Haniko respondió:

-Los dos guardianes que estaban afuera. Fueron llevados a la enfermería. Están mal; recibieron el impacto de bombas molotov.

Los ojos lilas de Zero, rodeados de la sombra de su agotamiento, se entornaron en una furia irrisoria. Sin pedir permiso ni avisar, tomó con fuerza un escudo viejo que estaba colgado en una pared, caminó a través del vestíbulo hasta la gran puerta que daba a la calle y él mismo la abrió, tras correr con un suave gesto de sus manos a los cuatro cazadores que sostenían las dos hojas. Afuera había un total de veinticinco vampiros equipados con piedras y bombas de diferentes categorías que lo miraron con sorpresa y sonrientes. El muchacho se cubrió con el broquel de metal y comenzó a disparar sin dilación. Apresuró, entonces, el ritmo de la batalla, y los enemigos se agitaron, lanzando las piedras. Aquellos que sostenían bombas en sus manos fueron a los que Kiryuu apuntó matar primero, y así fue, con ayuda de dos francotiradores que tiraron flechas desde lo alto. Dicho capitán miró por encima de su hombro hacia las alturas donde se localizaban las torres y vio que una despedía fuego que dos hombres trataban de apagar. Continuó disparando y obtuvo el apoyo de los cazadores que estaban adentro. La Patrulla 8 se aventó como una ráfaga de brutalidad. Una bomba consiguió penetrar en el vestíbulo y dañó una pared pero, por fortuna, ninguna vida humana.

-¡Mueran, malditos! –gritó el gemelo Amabuki, Takumi, al lanzar una granada que él mismo había sacado del arsenal previamente. Ésta explotó en el asfalto y dio fin a la vida de dos vampiros que se volvieron cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Detrás del humo del estallido se vislumbró la luz de dos faros que se acercaban rápidamente. Era la camioneta a bordo de la cual iba Kaien Cross. Derrapó al tratar de estacionar, y éste descendió ágilmente, ya blandiendo su espada, aunque odiara usarla... Asesinó a dos de los contrincantes a medida que Zero avanzó, bajando las escaleras de la entrada y abriendo fuego continuamente. Detrás de él iban los demás humanos, y con la ayuda adicional de Jinmu y de Oy también, se consiguió reducir a los atacantes en cuestión de tres minutos. Unos pocos pudieron escapar, aún arrojando piedras entretanto corrieron a los saltos y gritaron un salvajismo burlón.

-¡¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Alimañas, basura! –gruñó el de baja estatura Kisho, amagando a perseguirlos.

El joven de melena platinada dio una orden a los gemelos Amabuki:

-Sora, Takumi, vayan tras ellos y vean a dónde se dirigen. Ustedes seis, vayan con ellos y cúbranlos –dijo finalmente a otros cazadores que se hallaban a la zaga.

Los ocho elegidos fueron a toda velocidad tras los chupa-sangres y Zero buscó al último vampiro rendido que aguantaba con vida pero agonizando. Estaba tendido boca arriba y sangraba por la nariz, convulsionándose de dolor y parpadeando. El bello líder humano se agachó junto a él y lo sujetó del pelo con fuerza, ocasionándole un extra malestar. Le susurró con filo:

-¿Quién los envió?

El vampiro jadeó apretando los colmillos y luego trató de sonreír.

-¿**Quién**... los envió? –reiteró, tirando con mayor agresión de la cabellera raída del animal.

-Humanos... detes... tables... –masculló antes de gimotear en la falta de aire que comenzó a aquejarlo.

Zero lo miró con odio y lo soltó para dejarlo morir lentamente. Se puso de nuevo de pie y lo observó hasta que, un minuto después, dejó de respirar. Sin embargo, la falta de respuesta de aquél no significó una pérdida, pues Haniko, quien examinaba otros cadáveres, dio una afirmación:

-¡Son del clan Gihato!

-¿Qué? –dijo Zero calmado.

-Éste tiene el emblema de la familia Gihato en la ropa.

-¡Aquí hay una mujer con el mismo logo en un colgante! –exclamó la cazadora de la Patrulla 8, Chiasa Hido, a unos metros, revisando el cuerpo de esa vampiresa.

El presidente pensó. La fría brisa de la noche llevaba una llovizna electrizante que se paseaba por la piel de él... Sintió que la noche de pronto lo rodeó al recordar el nombre de esa familia. El rostro de la antigua y lejana Kira Airen afloró en su mente e imaginó a sus padres y a su hermano mayor. La familia Airen antes estaba en guerra con los Gihato.

-¿No es el clan que los Airen...? –Omashu empezó. Recordó a su hermano asesinado...

-Sí –seriamente aseveró Cross al notar el brillo opaco en los ojos de Zero Kiryuu.

-La pretendiente de Seta Houki... era una Gihato –caviló el joven en voz alta, y los cazadores prestaron atención-. La pretendiente que los Airen asesinaron.

-¿Te están provocando, Zero? –preguntó el sanguinario Daisuke, de la Patrulla 8, con los ojos bien abiertos y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si el Conde Seta está detrás de esto...

-¿Acaso no sabe lo que le pasó a la señorita Airen? –Chiasa preguntó.

-Sí lo sabe.

-Zero... –dijo Cross, aproximándose a él mientras se terminaba de apagar el fuego de la torre de los francotiradores-, hemos perdido a Yuuki Kuran y a Hanabusa Aidou.

El muchacho no lo miró; tan sólo siguió pensando con la vista en el suelo... El humo impregnó el aire con un ligero olor a quemado.

-El panorama es cada vez más grave. Con algo como esto... –se refirió a los cadáveres tendidos sobre el pavimento mojado-, ¿cómo se puede continuar protegiendo a los humanos de la existencia de los vampiros? En la entrada de la ciudad hay como treinta personas rezando por una familia que murió hace tres días. Es cada vez más insostenible... y ahora, ¿es un símbolo que estos vampiros sean enviados por los Gihato?

Como para esclarecer un poco el asunto, un hombre cazador salió del interior del cuartel y gritó a su joven presidente:

-¡Señor Kiryuu! ¡Hemos recibido una llamada anónima! ¡Cuatro hermanos humanos han sido secuestrados! ¡Están en las afueras de la ciudad!

Haniko subió un par de peldaños de la escalera de entrada y le consultó:

-¿Quiénes son los secuestradores?

-Creo que es obvio, ya que nos han llamado a nosotros y no a la policía...

Zero no se dejó estar. Recargó su arma y se frotó la frente. Antes de que pudiese hablar, su padre adoptivo dio su opinión en un tono de honda preocupación:

-Te están atrayendo. Esto fue un señuelo para tentarnos.

-Zero, ¿qué debemos hacer? –Haniko consultó.

-Si vas, lo más probable es que encuentres una emboscada.

El muchacho dio una áspera réplica:

-Si es cierto que hay cuatro personas en estado de peligro, quedarnos resguardados aquí sería un acto deplorable.

-Te van a matar. Sabes que eres un blanco codiciado. Manda una escuadra de exploradores; no vayas tú.

-Me conoces porque sabes lo que voy a hacer, ¿no?

-Te lo pido por favor.

El chico ignoró el pedido del legendario Kaien Cross y anduvo por entremedio de los cuerpos en el suelo. Habló en un tono suave y encantador, irresistible, mientras su mirada expuso un deseo de autodestrucción consciente:

-Quienes quieran acompañarme, equípense cuanto puedan y de la manera más inteligente. Les doy cinco minutos, y partiré.

Luego de terminar esa oración, se quedó mirando la lobreguez de la noche que se filtraba entre los callejones de la ciudad. Los cazadores a su mando no contestaron de inmediato; lo observaron también, reconociendo que Zero de alguna manera se estaba exponiendo a una muerte factible pero sin importarle dejar atrás la vida. Era cuestión de elegir protegerlo o dejarlo morir solo. Por supuesto, los integrantes de la Patrulla 8 fueron los primeros en avanzar. Kazuo, el enorme, dijo, apretando una mano contra la otra y sonándose las articulaciones:

-Tienes nuestro respaldo, muchacho.

-No. Pensándolo bien, ustedes deben quedarse. Los recluté con un objetivo particular y no quiero que dejen de cumplirlo. Ustedes deben encontrar a los asesinos de Yoken. No deben perder armas ni lesionarse en otros ejercicios.

La respuesta fue dada por el acto de Omashu, que se colocó al lado de Zero y lo miró con serenidad. El chico le devolvió la mirada.

-Omashu, ellos deben hacer justicia por tu hermano. Para eso se les pagará y se les dará los privilegios. No deben arriesgarse conmigo.

-Déjame a mí decidir eso, ¿sí? Tú has hecho ya mucho por él y por mí, que fue prestarnos atención, sensibilizarte. A ti te importan los muertos y los heridos y los sigues hasta el final. A Riten... lo visitas siempre. Eres un líder para defender. Así que yo daré las órdenes en la patrulla de los ocho que llamaste por mí. –En un tono firme y ameno aún, declaró: -Van a venir conmigo, y no protestes.

El joven lo miró profundamente a los ojos y luego asintió, devolviendo la vista al frente sombrío. El viento frío lo circundó.

-Olviden lo que su honorable presidente acaba de decir, muchachos –Omashu avisó a los ocho locos, quienes sonrieron perversamente a continuación.

Dos minutos más tarde, los gemelos Amabuki retornaron con los otros seis cazadores e informaron agitados que los vampiros previos habían huido a un amplio descampado en las afueras de la ciudad, más allá de sus límites.

Había una ruta para llegar directamente ahí, y Zero, cuando el plazo de los cinco minutos se cumplió, fue por allí. Leal, lo siguió casi la mitad de los cazadores de todo el cuartel. Akane se quedó con los heridos.

Kira trotó, ya sin aliento. Sus piernas latían extenuadas. Yagari la siguió un par de pasos a la zaga. Ambos estaban tan cansados como para dejarse caer en el camino adoquinado, pero vislumbrar que el mismo ya estaba llegando a su fin les dio el empuje para no detenerse.

-¡Vamos, Yagari! ¡Ya casi...!

A medida que las casas se hacían a un lado y la calle se expandía, fue visible una plazoleta habitada por la niebla de la lluvia fina que remanaba en el viento. Los faroles alumbraban tenuemente lo que era el espacio lúgubre de la noche en un pueblo amenazado por la hoz de la muerte diente-aguda. La sombra de la atmósfera se comprimió a sí misma mientras la mujer trotó más aprisa y pudo contemplar con sus ojos de océano el alto edificio de la asociación de cazadores. En el frente, bajando las escaleras de entrada, unas pocas personas terminaban de revisar el lugar y otros llevaban cuerpos inertes en carretillas hacia el interior del cuartel.

Se agitó al pensar que ese territorio se hallaba bajo el mando del hombre de su vida, y corrió, dejando a Yagari aún más rezagado. Los cazadores allí adelante la vieron llegar, sucia y mojada, con la expresión de la desesperación y la esperanza en el rostro, y se detuvieron un tanto atónitos.

-¡Toga Yagari! –gritó un hombre al distinguir al tuerto caminar allá atrás.

Ella fue simplemente directa.

-¡Soy Kira Airen! ¡Necesito ver a Zero Kiryuu...!

Al concluir su vocablo, se desplomó sobre los peldaños de la escalera y respiró agitada. Inmediatamente después, sin demora alguna, los cazadores la levantaron y la llevaron adentro, al mismo tiempo que hicieron lo mismo con Yagari. Examinaron sus heridas y les ofrecieron llevarlos a la enfermería, pero la chica espetó con los ojos entornados:

-Antes quiero ver a Zero Kiryuu.

La mujer de largas trenzas rubias, que venía cargando cajas vacías y una planilla muy escrita, respondió sin presentarse, estupefacta frente a la imagen de la advenida Kira:

-Zero no está. Se fue.

La joven alzó la vista y se soltó del sostén de los cazadores con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está?

-Tú eres...

-¿Dónde está Zero? –Yagari, sujeto también por sus compañeros, escuchó.

Akane observó la situación sin parpadear y dejó las cajas y la planilla en el piso.

-Tú eres Kira Airen..., la mujer que Zero Kiryuu ama... Tú estás hechizada.

-Estaba –aclaró la muchacha con firmeza-. Por favor, dime dónde está él.

Comprendiendo el riesgoso panorama, Akane se tomó la frente con una mano y entornó la cara en un mohín de preocupación.

-Se acaba de ir a las afueras de la ciudad escoltado por una escuadra de numerosos cazadores. Por Dios, recuperaste la memoria y viniste a buscarlo...

-¿Qué está pasando en las afueras? –Kira inquirió cada vez más aquejada por el miedo ante la expresión de esa dama de trenzas.

En vez de dar réplica a la interrogante, la cazadora miró a Yagari y se movió. Tomó un revólver de un estuche que se sujetaba a la pierna de uno de los hombres y caminó junto a Kira, llevándosela de la mano a pasos agigantados. Dio una orden y no paró de andar:

-¡Asegúrense de proveerle a Toga Yagari los cuidados necesarios! ¡Traigan los últimos cuerpos y cierren las puertas! –Entonces se dirigió a la chica: -Kira, sígueme. Te llevaré con él. No hay tiempo que perder.

En el territorio más allá de la frontera del pueblo, el campo estaba sumergido en un espacio negro sin aparente fin allí en el horizonte profundo. El maíz aplastado de la tierra era gris plomo y no reflejaba luz alguna. El cielo era un brote inmenso de nubes fuliginosas que despedían aliento de tinieblas. Los pastizales estaban repartidos por sectores donde la hierba crecía bien y donde prácticamente no había tierra fértil. Había agua contenida en depresiones que formaban charcos. La luna estaba ausente. Los cazadores avanzaron juntos, con el joven de melena platinada a la vanguardia. Él parecía el único exento de temor. Al dejar atrás la ciudad y adentrarse en pisos ya no de pavimento, sino de tierra mojada y fango, se tornaron ostensibles cuatro bultos bien juntos, inmovilizados sobre el campo, y nada más.

-Atentos –ordenó el muchacho.

-¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué sucede? –dijo la dama de ojos celestes, sin aliento producto de correr a despecho del sufrimiento de sus piernas.

Akane le contestó:

-Esto ya se ha ido del rumbo que creíamos manejar. Kuran ha asesinado al ancestro de la familia de Sangre Pura Hanadagi y a Nagamichi Aidou. La princesa Kuran nos fue arrebatada cuando la estaban trayendo para detenerla aquí. Los vampiros no se están retrayendo.

-¡Pero, ¿qué intenta lograr Zero en una expedición como ésta?

-No lo sé. Por eso estamos corriendo. Él no está bien. Creo que peleará hasta morir.

Kira empalideció.

-Se suicidará.

-No se tomaría el trabajo de hacerlo él. Por eso está yendo hacia una evidente emboscada.

-¡¿Es una emboscada?

-¡Claro que sí! Los vampiros lo quieren a él. ¡No tenía problema en ir él solo! ¡Los cazadores que lo acompañaron fueron porque no había duda de lo que le deparaba si iba solo!

Los cuatro hermanos estaban maniatados allí, en el centro; era verdad. El más joven tendría doce años, y el mayor, veintitrés. Los cazadores se aproximaron con las armas en alto, y ni bien dichos humanos secuestrados los divisaron, comenzaron a gritar desesperados.

-¡AYÚDENNOS!

-¡POR FAVOR, AUXILIO!

-¡AYUDA, DESÁTENNOS!

Zero Kiryuu explayó la mirada sobre las extensiones infinitas del campo y avanzó de manera independiente. Los cazadores que lo escoltaron lo fueron cubriendo. La llovizna les humedeció el cabello.

-¡RÁPIDO, SOCORRO!

-¡AYÚDENNOS...!

Los cuatro exhibían dentadas en la piel del cuello y sombras alrededor de los ojos cansados. Zero los miró con veloz detenimiento antes de desatarlos con la ayuda de Haniko, Omashu y Kaien Cross.

-Están aquí –susurró el rubio de anteojos.

-¡Tienen que sacarnos de aquí! –continuaron chillando los hermanos, que se abrazaron a los fornidos cuerpos de los cazadores. Eran humanos; no vampiros disfrazados. El anzuelo era real.

-¡Ya van a venir! ¡Ya vienen!

Entonces, en paralelo, cuerpos fríos se alzaron de entre los pastizales inundados. Sonreían con sutileza y poseían garras largas.

-¡Zero, te lo dije! –le gritó su padre adoptivo al vislumbrar el levantamiento del enemigo.

Más y más se pusieron de pie, dejando una previa postura de agazapo y formando una ronda que se fue cerniendo sobre el equipo de cazadores.

Akane aceleró el paso aunque causó que los pies de Kira fuesen arrastrados.

-¡Oigo disparos! ¿Los oyes? ¡Estamos cerca!

-¡Z-Zero...!

Les cerraron el paso. Eran alrededor de doscientos vampiros.

-¡Manténganse juntos! –Cross ordenó por impulso de nato líder. Su pesada espada encaraba el frente.

Los hermanos Amabuki conservaron la guardia con sus dos espadas cortas por enfrente del pecho. Omashu no soltó su mágnum. Aliam apuntó enloquecido a los incontables blancos con su ametralladora. Pero Zero fue bajando su revólver hasta que pendió junto a su pierna. Estudió el campo de batalla y buscó rostros conocidos. No halló el de la espantosa Yuuki Kuran ni el de Seta Houki envuelto en esa abundante melena blanca. Sin embargo, lo que pudo divisar entre los borrones negros que se incorporaban alrededor de sus obedientes cazadores, fue la violenta mirada roja del sínico Kaname.

-¡KURAN! –entonces gritó el muchacho, alzando, sí, su pistola ahora, señalándolo.

Todos los ojos recayeron en el Sangre Pura que giró la cabeza hacia Kiryuu. Se lo sentía sonriendo. Le dirigió unas palabras inaudibles a un vampiro más alto que él y dio la espalda. A la sazón, el arma de Zero, Eclipse, abrió fuego, y con ella, todas las demás.

-¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde...! –farfulló Akane, sin disminuir la velocidad. Había humanos en algunas calles, por lo que trató de esquivarlos para no ser vista con Kira Airen, pero no se detuvo.

-Por favor, D-Dios..., n-no... –la chica suplicó en voz alta lo que entonaba su corazón aterrado.

Los disparos llegaban a sus oídos asustados como si el aire distante fuera arañado.

Zero se quedó quieto para no perder de vista a Kaname. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus balas lo alcanzó y el Sangre Pura se marchó incólume. El muchacho chistó y cesó el fuego, aunque sus escoltas no hicieron lo mismo. Los vampiros se lanzaban sobre ellos. Decidió, entonces, declarar una ordenanza:

-¡Los civiles en el centro! ¡En ronda!

Raudamente, los humanos se colocaron de esa forma. Se transformaron en una muralla que contuvo a los cuatro hermanos lejos de las garras de los chupa-sangre. El único que se desprendió fue Zero, y que continuó disparando y recargando su pistola dorada. Los incontables fulgores de la artillería eran estrellas en un vacío cosmos.

-¡ZERO! –voceó Cross, sin dejar descansar sus brazos al empuñar la espada.

Quien comandaba a esas decenas de vampiros era un hombre de cabello negro brillante. Lo tenía atado bien tenso en una cola de caballo baja. Sus ojos eran sexies aún a lo lejos y vestía un conjunto de cuero gris bien pegado al cuerpo. Se alcanzaba a ver un círculo garabateado sobre su pecho; era el emblema de la familia Gihato, el mismo que ostentaban los vampiros que previamente habían atacado el cuartel. Sostenía junto a su pierna un rifle de caño corto que lucía plateado.

Las uñas largas de los enemigos llegaban hasta la tersa piel humana de los combatientes heroicos, mas aún no había caído ningún muerto. Quienes mejor pelea ofrecían eran la Patrulla 8, Haniko, Cross y Aliam.

El enfrentamiento dejó de momento a los humanos mejor posicionados que las bestias de colmillos, hasta que el líder de ojos lilas cometió el error de distraerse... De pronto el ruido, la batahola de las armas, se fugó a un cono de silencio imperceptible y las imágenes se tornaron lentas, a destiempo de los ojos de Zero. Entre la multitud de entes sombríos vio a una mujer. Su melena larga y de color claro; su mirada sensual y provocativa; su sonrisa impúdica; su gesto de despotismo. Era la resurrección de su ama Shizuka Hiou. Era la réplica de su maestra, proyectada en una descendiente. Era una hermana gemela de distinto rostro. Era Sara Shirabuki y era un fantasma en ella fundido. Se encontraba por detrás de la línea del dirigente Gihato de cabello negro. Observaba la pelea en calma, lejos de poder ser dañada. El corazón del muchacho entonces latió con fuerza y toscamente. Quiso ir hacia ella para quitarle el alma, pero fue violentamente devuelto al mundo. Gimoteó al recibir el embate de una vampiresa joven saltando a su pecho. Le tiró del pelo plateado y le desgarró la camisa antes de pegarle en la cara. El varón, no obstante, le disparó en la frente y se la quitó de encima, sólo para tener que lidiar con otro que se le prendió a la espalda y lo mordió de lleno en el cuello.

-¡ZERO! –gritaron al unísono Kaien Cross, Omashu y Haniko.

Por un segundo, sus músculos se paralizaron. Se dejó succionar algo de sangre antes de repelerlo de un golpe. Respiró... y percibió el aire frío posarse sobre la herida en su garganta. Se dio la vuelta para dar muerte al vampiro que lo había agredido, mas Aliam fue quien lo hizo primero.

-¡¿Estás bien, Zero?

No contestó... Frunció el entrecejo y se tomó la cara. Pareció marearse, pero no todos los cazadores podían prestarle atención. Sintió entonces que su envés y su brazo izquierdo comenzaron a arder. El contorno de su ojos, también. Tembló por dentro al pensar en la sangre que había ingerido y la sangre que había deseado y jamás obtenido. Oyó bajo su piel una pregunta, una oferta, y él aceptó, dejándose llevar a continuación, libre de todo instinto de supervivencia. Hizo únicamente un poco de fuerza y abrió las puertas de su naturaleza frenética.

-¡¿Zero? –Haniko exclamó, apenas mirándolo por encima de su hombro antes de seguir resistiéndose a los ataques de los vampiros que parecían ganar potencia.

El iris lila que embellecía su cara pálida se transformó fulminantemente en un carmesí furioso que lo hizo sonreír con perfidia. Sin soltar su pistola Eclipse, empero, ya no disparó. Fue más al frente y se opuso a los chupa-sangre, entre ellos varios primitivos Nivel E, con el fin de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus manos encantadoras se habían afilado hacia la forma de unas garras espantosas, musculosas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su espalda maciza era una coraza impenetrable. Su cuello se repletó de venas cargadas. Su tatuaje, ahora lacerado por la mordida del vampiro, brilló.

-Bien... Vengan ahora, malditas basuras –dijo a sus desagradables enemigos.

Los cazadores lo vieron pasmados. Ante ellos el asesino de Rido Kuran se había transformado de un humano hermoso en un vampiro de colmillos y mirada roja. Mientras ellos no cesaron el fuego y no dejaron desprotegidos a los cuatro civiles, su presidente luchó de cerca con los monstruos que no tenían oportunidad contra su fuerza sobrenatural.

-¡**Z-Zero**! –gritó Kira, vaciando sus pulmones de aire entretanto trotó a la zaga de Akane, que no la soltó.

Faltaba menos, muy poco.

-¡Dios mío, son un ejército de vampiros! –entonó consternada la mujer de trenzas al divisar allí adelante, detrás de los límites de la ciudad Fukuoka, un tumulto increíble de humanoides que se movían como monos.

-¡Vamos, así, así! –arengó Aliam.

Los cadáveres se estrellaban contra la tierra enlodada y los charcos de agua de cielo. Municiones saltaban y destrozaban hueso y carne. Los puños de un joven hermoso rompían músculos y articulaciones. Gritos y chillidos se fusionaban en un descontrol aislado en una cúpula nocturna. La vampiresa que captaba los sentidos de Zero Kiryuu seguía ahí, protegida en la distancia, y el líder de los Gihato de pelo negro no dejaba de sonreír sereno. Más de la mitad de los vampiros había caído, pero ya cinco cazadores se hallaban heridos de gravedad. Por tal motivo, el muchacho transformado incrementó su poder con el motor de la furia que vivía a diario. Con el mismo esfuerzo pasó a rendir el doble. Intercaló sus golpes con las balas sacras de su Eclipse y avanzó hasta que el número de sus contrincantes bajó drásticamente en cuestión de dos minutos y el resto comenzó a atemorizarse. Él, empero, siguió adelante, a despecho de las palabras tensas de su padre adoptivo, Cross, y el líder Gihato dejó de sonreír con tanta ligereza.

-¡Zero, vuelve un poco! ¡Zero!

Lo ignoró a sabiendas. No había nada que lo detuviese. Matar lo reconfortaba como un placebo exquisito. Su dolor, la tristeza de haber perdido a tantos seres queridos, la desilusión de haber sido castigado por la vida en numerosas ocasiones injustamente, todo profería a través de él cuando asesinaba a un vampiro. Era su catarsis, aunque la misma le ocasionase al mismo tiempo un doble pesar para cuando se fuera a dormir y a soñar con las víctimas que mandaba al inframundo. Lo único que quebrantaba esa realidad de padecimiento ininterrumpido, lo único que ponía un alto a las lágrimas y a los ojos rojos era un par de ojos azules que ya no volverían para él, y una voz angelical acompañada de una risa de querubín sensual que había quedado sepultado en el olvido. Ni Cross, ni Yagari ni la Patrulla 8, ni un humano inocente, ni una Yuuki Kuran suplicante eran capaces de llevarlo a un estado de paz...

Dios, por eso mismo, dio la mano a torcer.

Ella corrió cuando lo vio entre tantos enemigos iracundos. Superó a Akane y superó la tremenda extenuación de sus piernas, aunque no sabía cómo, de dónde había sacado repentinamente esa fuerza. A la sazón, finalmente, llenó su pecho con aire nocturno y gritó. Al mismo tiempo que ella detonaron armas juntas que la taparon, sin embargo, Kaien Cross la pudo ver. Entre las sombras de la guerra, la pudo ver, y sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿K-Kira...? –dijo con un hilo de voz esperanzada. Su sorpresa, absoluta en todos los sentidos, le hizo bajar su espada y mirar. Los demás cazadores voltearon a verla también.

-No puede... ser... –masculló Haniko al contemplar asimismo a la mujer que él mismo había conocido como una niña amnésica y perdida previamente. Un segundo más tarde, se defendió de un vampiro que quiso aprovecharse de la oportunidad.

La recibieron y trataron de contenerla, pues parecía que se lanzaría al campo hasta tocar la imagen de Zero Kiryuu. Ella forcejeó y Akane imploró, llegando unos metros más atrás:

-¡Déjenla! ¡Sólo ella puede cambiar esto! ¡Tienen que dejarla ir con-!

La interrumpió el último clamor de Kira Airen. Hizo a un lado la estridencia de las pistolas y de las ametralladoras, y dejó que su amor desbordara por su boca, reinando en esa madrugada cruel:

"**¡ZERO!"**

Y... el monstruo se detuvo. La voz de la mujer inteligente... La entonación del ángel que lo había salvado..., ¿y qué había regresado a arrancarlo de la locura de un infierno cíclico? No era la torpeza vocal de esa chica mentalmente débil que no lo recordaba y que lo torturaba sin querer... Era la dama que lo había conquistado, que lo conocía y que tenía infinita piedad de él. ¿Eran posibles los milagros? O, al menos, ¿las palabras de su padrino?

"_Ella está contigo. Tus ojos no los olvidaría. Si ella te amó, no olvidará nunca tu mirada.__Entre ustedes dos hay un lazo demasiado fuerte como para que una magia negra lo rompa tan fácilmente Un lazo de sangre y un lazo de amor. El corazón que te amó ¡sigue en su pecho! ¡No te rindas!"_

El joven sintió cómo la pasión de sus ojos rojos se aplacó hasta aterrizar en su lila familiar, a medida que se volteó tan lentamente como pudo, aterrado de lo que pudiese llegar a ver, y susurró, sobrecogido y debilitado súbitamente:

-¿Puede ser... que tú seas... mi...?

Dejó que su vista se escabullese entre las caras de todos, vampiros y humanos cazadores, hasta alcanzar el símbolo de su Cielo. Vislumbró como a dos luceros salvadores a esos ojos azules que lo buscaban a él y únicamente a él. Junto a esos ojos encontró una expresión de lucidez y de amor sin precedentes. Halló, aunque su corazón apenas lo soportaba después de tanto martirio, que su mujer estaba, como Yagari había anunciado días y días atrás, todavía con él...

-¡ZERO! –gritó ella otra vez-. ¡ZERO, PERDÓNAMEEE! ¡**PERDÓNAME**...!

Afloró en el héroe, desde las profundidades de su hombría, una sonrisa inocente que ahuyentó la transformación vampírica que se había provocado. Su pistola resbaló de sus dedos y el tiempo se congeló para él. Sus pies trataron de moverse y acercarlo a Kira Airen..., pero mucho no pudieron hacer. Sus compañeros, sus escoltas y fieles, no sonreían como él, sino que, en contraste, parecían querer gritar peor que la joven dama. De pronto, para confusión adicional de Zero, sus cazadores alzaban las armas hacia él y desesperaban...

Comprendió, en el momento en que sintió el rabioso fogonazo que le perforó la espalda y el pecho después, tras un ecoico fragor nacido de la boca de un rifle corto. Su cuerpo se encorvó impetuosamente hacia delante y percibió el desastre que creció en el interior de su torso al ver de reojo una escandalosa lluvia de sangre que reventó a la par del proyectil que lo hirió de una manera fatal...

Reinó inesperadamente el silencio entre los humanos, y sus aullidos de desesperación quedaron sofocados por la locura de la mujer que acababa de arribar para presenciar eso.

-¡ZEEEROOO, NOOO! –todos entonaron por él. El rugido de Kira Airen se desprendió de la legión de cazadores y dominó todas las voces en la infinitud de la noche, en una noche casualmente muy similar a aquella en la que el hechizo Oblivion la había hecho prisionera...

"**¡NOOOOO!"**

La dama lloró y bramó sin consuelo.

El bello presidente de la Asociación no pudo sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo taladrado, y cayó de rodillas...

El capitán del clan Gihato bajó su rifle humeante y volvió a sonreír, esta vez exhibiendo sus colmillos con pleno orgullo.


	16. Día Nuevo: RENDEZVOUS

_DÍA NUEVO: "Rendez-Vous"_

El vampiro de melena negra que provenía del clan Gihato se devolvió al vacío de las sombras del campo, junto con la vampiresa elegante que Zero Kiryuu había podido distinguir. De tal modo fue capaz de huir de las balas humanas y se fue, dejando que los demás chupa-sangre terminaran de batallar lo que pudiesen. Los cazadores detonaron una lluvia de plomo para alcanzar a ese vil que había disparado contra su presidente, pero no sirvió; en cambio, ponerle fin a la vida de los vampiros que restaban en el campo empantanado fue una tarea más sencilla que concluyeron en cuestión de segundos.

El coloso Kazuo fue primero, con pocos pero raudos pasos de gigante, hasta el joven hombre herido, y lo sostuvo antes de que se desplomara al compás de los gritos desaforados de una Kira Airen aterrorizada por la idea de que su enamorado fuera a morir frente a ella. Kaien Cross, apesadumbrado, se acercó al rostro de su hijo adoptivo y le habló en un susurro potente:

-¡Zero! ¡Zero, no te desvanezcas! ¡La pelea ha terminado! ¡Los vampiros se van! ¿Ves sus cenizas por aquí, deshaciéndose? ¡No te duermas, hijo, que Kira ha venido a verte!

Apenas mantuvo los párpados sin bajar. Perdió por completo el mínimo color que le quedaba en la cara y se puso frío. Su ropa estaba rota y mojada en agua de lluvia y sudor. Por el medio del pecho le brotaba sangre que Haniko trató de detener al atarle su propia camiseta por alrededor del tórax. Apretó bien antes de hacer el nudo, y el chico soltó un chillido de dolor que estremeció a Kira, aún no cerca de él.

Lo llevaron. Kazuo lo alzó y corrió lo más rápidamente que pudo hasta el cuartel. Mientras iban llegando, Kaien se adelantó y clamó para que abrieran las puertas antes de que Kazuo tuviera que esperar. El total de combatientes fue detrás, y una vez que estuvieron dentro del edificio, nuevamente se cerró el acceso. Omashu escoltó a los cuatro hermanos civiles que habían sido secuestrados esa noche.

En enfermería, los médicos presentes se dispusieron a trabajar todos juntos por salvarle la vida. Los demás heridos o lisiados, entre ellos Toga Yagari, observaron totalmente descolocados y sorprendidos. Luego del pasmo, vino, claro, el miedo de perder al Presidente.

-¡¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido? –espetó el tuerto, sin obtener información.

A Kira le pidieron que permaneciera fuera de la enfermería, junto a la escuadra entera que venía de pelear. Cross la abrazó para darle contención y le pidió que no llorase, aunque ella no lo pudo evitar.

Le quitaron el vendaje improvisado que Haniko le había armado con la camiseta y tuvieron que trabajar para limpiar la herida abierta sin anestesia ni general ni local. Sin embargo, Zero no parecía notarlo, pues apenas entreabría los ojos. Le quitaron la camisa raída y analizaron los daños.

-Hay perforación de pulmón –aseveró pronto un doctor con barbijo.

-La hemorragia está parcialmente contenida –añadió una doctora también con el rostro medio cubierto.

Manipularon a toda velocidad sus herramientas para despejar el sangrado y llegar hasta el tejido lastimado. La bala había entrado por la espalda y había salido. Eso era bueno...

-El proyectil debe haber penetrado entre dos costillas. Necesito saber si hay daño de columna espinal.

Los cazadores sólo podían observar sin entender.

Las luces de la lámpara que pendía sobre la camilla encandilaron los ojos del muchacho que por momentos fruncía el ceño y trataba de esforzarse por volver.

-¿Zero? ¿Zero Kiryuu? –le dijo el doctor, aprovechando los instantes de lucidez en él-. ¿Me oye, caballero?

Todo giraba a su alrededor. Los sonidos eran algarabía; las imágenes eran turbias en un tifón nauseoso. Liberó unos quejidos de malestar cuando los médicos apretaron demasiado sobre los músculos desgarrados y las venas abiertas. Probablemente eso mismo y la ausencia de sedantes provocaron que gritara, llamando al alma de la chica que lloraba por él afuera.

-¡Dios...! ¡No, por favor...! –imploró tapándose el rostro contra el pecho de Kaien Cross, quien también hacía lo posible por no perder las esperanzas-. ¡Zero...!

Con un pulmón agujereado, el oxígeno le rindió bien poco. Intentaron colocarle una máscara para suministrarle dicho gas, pero él se resistió. Incluso, ante el achaque, tuvo el reflejo de incorporarse sobre la camilla y doblarse, mas los doctores lo aplastaron de nuevo contra la misma y él se rindió. Sin embargo, lo hizo únicamente entonando a la par un nombre:

-K-Kira... ¿Ki-ra...?

Aunque todos estaban murmurando y él apenas respiraba sonidos, la mujer lo oyó. Se soltó del cobijo de Cross y atendió a la situación.

Zero extendió una mano frente a los doctores y luego la apuntó a la puerta de salida de la enfermería. Movió los dedos levemente y aunó fuerzas para implorar:

-P-Por... favor...

Los especialistas voltearon a la masa que aguardaba durante la operación y le hicieron un gesto a la dama para que ingresase. Los cazadores a su lado la instaron a que fuera aprisa y ella acató. Se le dio un espacio junto a la camilla para que pudiese acercarse al Presidente... Por fin, pese a las adversas condiciones, se encontraron. Ella se aproximó y lo miró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Está consciente como para recordar que ella está aquí. Es un buen síntoma –dijo la doctora entretanto empezó a conectarle unos cuantos cables y cánulas al lesionado.

Él giró la cabeza suavemente para verla mejor. Ella le tocó el hombro con cuidado y no pudo hablar.

-Kira... –masculló.

Entonces tuvo un espasmo y abrió la boca de dolor, exhibiendo sangre entre los dientes.

-¡Por favor, sálvenlo! –la doncella rogó mientras acercó su cara a la de su eterno compañero. Quiso besarle la frente, pero simplemente respiró sobre su piel, deseando con todo su ser que él pudiera de pronto gozar de la salud que ella tenía.

-Hay fractura de costillas. Dos. La bala rompió y salió –afirmó el doctor principal-. Esperen..., ¡¿se está regenerando el tejido?

Zero trató de que su cuerpo de vampiro se salvara a sí mismo, pero faltó vigor... Comenzó a temblar. La temperatura de su organismo bajó, y el brillo de sus ojos tintineó. Buscó con energía la cara de su ángel y habló como pudo:

-És... tás... Vol... viste... K-Kira...

La joven apretó los ojos y respiró agitada, acariciando el hombro desnudo de su novio.

-Sí, Zero... Estoy aquí... Volví por ti. Zero, lo siento tanto... Te amo. Te amo, ¿me crees?

Él suspiró, rasgando el oxígeno que prorrumpía dificultosamente por su boca sangrante.

Entonces, su pulso bajó. Los doctores vieron esencia roja brotar de la herida y se alarmaron.

-¡Necesitamos un suministro de sangre tipo B RH positivo ya!

Un enfermero consiguió uno pequeño y lo conectó a la cánula que le brindaría al muchacho un poco más de sangre.

-¡Perdemos presión...! –exclamó de nuevo, más preocupado.

La vida del hombre se desvanecía. Todo se iba. Kira se congeló y miró a los profesionales trabajando casi inútilmente sobre la lesión. De pronto creyó estar ajena a toda la terrible escena. Fuera de enfermería y dentro, la gente exponía el horror en el rostro. La muerte de Zero Kiryuu se llevaría muchísimo más que una vida. De pronto... creyó sentir en su corazón el golpeteo de una respuesta o de una revelación. Recurrió a su vapuleada memoria, o, mejor dicho, su memoria sola habló. Pensó. No podía ser que Dios fuera tan sínico como para haberlos unido durante tan breves instantes a fin de inmediatamente después separarlos con ese salvajismo.

La iluminación afloró como un murmullo por su garganta cansada, sorda a los médicos:

-Transferir energía...

Se separó un poco de Zero, suspensa. Su mente entonó:

-La sangre del ser amado.

"_Es como si intercambiáramos salud, ¿no, Zero?"_

Abrió los ojos al encontrar la clave. Su corazón pegó contra su pecho, llamándola. Entonces se quitó la chaqueta marrón y la dejó caer al piso junto con su bolsito de viaje, se arrancó el vendaje del cuello y se corrió el pelo negro del cuello. Se lanzó otra vez hacia la cabeza del muchacho y le gritó:

-¡Zero! ¡Zero, despierta! ¡Bebe ahora!

Los doctores reaccionaron extrañados.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?

Lo tomó de la nuca y briosamente le guió la cara hasta pegarla contra su desnudo cuello herido pero tibio. Él, por la sorpresa, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Zero, ya muérdeme, maldita sea!

El pasado cobró forma. El sabor de una esencia sagrada habitó en su lengua y regresó el erotismo de todas aquellas veces en que él había gozado de tomar el alma de Kira Airen en cada mordida. Mientras la muerte tiraba de él para llevárselo, el ángel de mirada turquesa lo invocaba y no le permitía alejarse del mundo. Le seguía dando órdenes para que perpetuara su felicidad. Y era imposible resistirse... Lo intentó, porque frunció el entrecejo y quiso rogarle que se detuviera, huyendo inútilmente de una pujanza primitiva que aullaba por lograr la supervivencia...

-Zero Kiryuu, no te lo estoy preguntando. **Hazlo.**

De dónde el hombre pudo sacar vigor para sujetar a Kira por la nuca, era un misterio, pues se aferró a ella y, cual bestia salvaje, le enterró los colmillos, desesperado. No pudo negarse...

Los médicos dieron un paso atrás. Ya todos conocían el rumor o el conocimiento certero de que el último hijo de los Kiryuu había sido mordido por una Sangre Pura años atrás y, por ende, sido presa de la evolución que lo llevaba al Nivel E en estados de emergencia. Sin embargo, contemplar a un hombre herido de muerte en el pecho, desangrándose y destrozado, súbitamente succionando la sangre de su novia como un zombi que acaba de levantarse de su lecho, los llenó de perplejidad.

En realidad, Kira no esperaba tanta energía. Considerando las condiciones de Zero, había imaginado que mordería ejerciendo menos presión. No pudo gritar; el caballero tragó tanta sangre de pronto, que se llevó su aliento y la paralizó. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y sus brazos, que la sostenían en la camilla, trepidaron en un horrendo sentimiento de pérdida de equilibrio. Apretó los dientes y sufrió unos espantosos escalofríos que subieron hasta su nuca antes de taladrarle los omóplatos. Pero estaba bien...; la salud de ella podía serle otorgada a él. De esa manera, él podría curarse automáticamente y vivir...

-_"T-Te amo..., Zero... Con esto... espero enmendar mis errores..." _–dijo para sus adentros.

El chico bebió toda la sangre que pudo hasta que su cuerpo le marcó que era suficiente. La soltó de golpe y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, sujeta luego por los brazos de la doctora que se apresuró a atraparla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo.

Kira parpadeó y no pudo más. Tras la larga caminata con Yagari desde la Academia hasta el cuartel, los hechos traumáticos que la atravesaban la madrugada de ese nuevo día fueron ya demasiado. Se desmayó en el acto, y luego de que la médica pidiese asistencia, Kaien Cross ingresó velozmente a la enfermería y la alzó. Se la llevó de allí y Akane sugirió la habitación contigua a aquella que Zero había adoptado como propia. Yagari prestó atención y se le ocurrió tomar una venda de la gran gaveta de la enfermería para llevársela a Kira, pues su cuello debería ser atendido ahora que presentaba dentadas de vampiro en cada lado. El tuerto no olvidaba la promesa de cuidarla que le había hecho a Ico Chigima.

Los doctores tuvieron, por lo tanto, menos labor que hacer. En cuestión de segundos, el hueso, el músculo, cada tejido en el cuerpo lacerado del presidente de la Asociación empezó a reconstruirse. Costaba trabajo el hueso fisurado de las costillas, pero las células aún se movían y se unían de nuevo. No abrió los ojos; respiró mejor, probablemente porque su esencia vampírica se había encargado de recomponer el pulmón agujereado primero. Movió las manos, apretando y aflojando los dedos en forma de puño. La sangre de Kira le chorreó por el costado de la boca roja. Sus labios pintados de carmesí cada tanto se tensaban y entreabrían la boca dejando salir un hálito de vida en estado de renovación. Los profesionales a su alrededor lo ayudaron a alcanzar la salud más rápido.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando el Presidente había recibido atención en la enfermería, y casi para las tres su organismo había hallado la armonía de nuevo. Cayó dormido, sin embargo, luego del estrés. Lo dejaron en ese sector hasta que a las cinco y media los doctores pudieron observar que se encontraba estable. Entonces lo trasladaron a su cuarto, cuando la herida estaba casi del todo cerrada; con un buen parche y un vendaje que le rodeó el torso, se contuvo el remanente de la lesión como para que él solo pudiese terminar de reconstruir su pecho.

Toga Yagari ya se había repuesto para ese momento del piedrazo que le habían lanzado a la espalda y se había actualizado con respecto a los últimos sucesos. Ayudaron los utensilios y los elementos de primeros auxilios que él poseía en su bolso, para no gastar los pocos suministros de la enfermería. Cooperó, por tanto, con los demás cazadores que se quedaron despiertos para realizar un análisis y un arreglo de los sucesos recientemente acontecidos. Akane no exhibía ni una sola ojera; parecía incansable. Omashu permaneció en la cocina, con los cuatro hermanos previamente secuestrados por los vampiros, pero fatigado; después de practicarles el _hechizo del cazador_ para borrarles la memoria, les brindó los cuidados necesarios para aguantar hasta el amanecer, en el cual debería acompañarlos de vuelta a su domicilio. Haniko se esforzó por no bostezar. Kaien Cross sostenía, en cambio una mirada preocupada.

Hablaron tranquilos en una sala de estar.

-Esto no termina aquí –aseveró el de anteojos.

-Claro que no –Haniko adhirió-. El dirigente del clan Gihato que le disparó a Zero está ahí afuera todavía. Está bien que redujimos el número de vampiros ahora que vencimos a ese ejército, pero creo que volverán. Lo más factible es que se tomen unos días para reunir fuerzas y planear una nueva estrategia. Ahora saben que Kira Airen ha regresado.

-Lo cual significa que el Conde de la Noche Seta Houki podrá contraatacar... y el clan Haze debería hacerse ver...

Los presentes, entre ellos los hermanos Amabuki, miraron con pesar a Kaien.

-Sí –aclaró-. El clan Gihato, como bien saben, está aliado con el clan Kuran y el Houki. Quizás Sara Shirabuki intervenga en las relaciones intrafamiliares, por lógica, pero de momento los Gihato deberían comunicarle a Seta acerca de la existencia de Kira.

Akane comentó un tema relevante:

-Aliam ya tiene el informe del arsenal.

-¿Todo?

-Sí. Las armas que han quedado rotas y en buen estado, las municiones, utensilios perdidos. Podremos realizar otro encargo a los trillizos Nishigata a partir de ello.

-Bien... Los medicamentos...

-Como ya dije, en el curso del día de hoy o mañana. Llamaré de nuevo para presionar al secretario de la farmacéutica.

Yagari consultó entretanto se masajeaba un hombro:

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Naru?

-No la llamé todavía. Sin embargo, no me preocupa. Salió a buscar dos colegas para sumarlas al plantel. Eso me recuerda..., intenté comunicarme contigo ayer, Yagari, y no pude.

-Destrozaron mi teléfono móvil cuando nos asaltaron –explicó, refiriéndose al incidente que había sufrido en compañía de Kira durante la tarde del día previo y que ya había notificado a sus compañeros.

-Claro...

-¿Pudiste hablar con la Academia?

Haniko terció mirando a Akane. Kaien Cross escuchó atento.

-No. No podíamos establecer contacto ni contigo ni con el colegio. Algo debe haberle ocurrido al cableado del teléfono durante la tormenta.

-Aguarden –habló el director de dicha institución-. Entonces, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no tienen noticias de la Academia?

Haniko punteó con la cabeza al tuerto.

-Previo a que él fuera ayer al atardecer, creo que el último en saber algo fuiste tú, que estuviste unas horas y luego trajiste a Zero, hace como un par de días.

-Entonces debo ir –declaró, poniéndose de pie-. Si no se ha restablecido la comunicación, tengo que ir a asegurarme de que los alumnos no estén en peligro.

Akane no pospuso nada, y le alcanzó su teléfono celular. Cross se distanció tres metros y discó el número de su colegio.

-Reporte de daños –Yagari dijo entonces, mirando el piso.

-¿De qué? –consultó Akane, replegando los labios al terminar la oración.

-Del edificio. Si me han dicho que antes de ir a enfrentar a aquel equipo de vampiros a las afueras hubo un bombardeo al frente del cuartel, es necesario saber si se ha dañado alguna pared o si se ha debilitado la estructura de alguna de las torres.

-Ah, sí. De eso se han ocupado sobre todo los vigías y los francotiradores que trabajan desde los mismos miradores. Los vampiros incendiaron dos torres con bombas molotov, pero el fuego pudo contenerse a tiempo.

Cross chistó al no poder, evidentemente, comunicarse con su academia.

-Todavía no creo que sea una preocupación el estado de nuestra infraestructura –añadió ella.

El Director de anteojos anunció, devolviéndole el móvil a la mujer de trenzas:

-No pude hablar. Tendré que irme.

-De acuerdo –Haniko contestó-. ¿Ahora?

-Enseguida... Iré a ver a los chicos. Ustedes, ¿se quedan aquí?

Asintieron. Yagari hizo una declaración:

-No te preocupes por Kira; pacté con Chigima cuidarla hasta que él pueda reunirse con ella.

-¿Vendrá a pelear con nosotros? –Akane consultó interesada.

-Tal vez. No lo sé. Es un hombre difícil.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y afuera no se oía la lluvia caer. La Patrulla 8 descansó en un sector oscuro del edificio y planificó la manera de proceder para cumplir la tarea para la cual había sido conformada: encontrar el paradero de los asesinos de Yoken. Ya habían podido observar la temática en los ataques de los vampiros y podían pensar cómo hacerles frente hasta llegar a los criminales buscados. No les resultaba complicado relacionarse; eran lo suficientemente similares como para sentirse uno y otro como entre amigos. Los demás cazadores, normales, comparados con aquellos ocho, practicaban el silencio; de pronto se respiraba la calma. Aún con su presidente hundido en el sopor, la atmósfera había cambiado. Quizás la presencia de un alma celestial; quizás la hermosura de la esperanza de una mujer enamorada... Cross se equipó nuevamente con su espada y decidió partir a la Academia para examinar el panorama. Antes, hizo lo que había dicho, y se asomó a las recámaras tanto de Kira Airen como de Zero Kiryuu. Ambos cuartos, contiguos, estaban siendo vigilados por tres guardias firmes armados con pistolas. Kaien abrió la puerta de una y luego de otra habitación y echó un suave ojo, encontrando que los dos jóvenes dormían serenos. Suspiró al alejarse, esperando que esa imagen pudiese ser eterna...

Les dijo a los guardianes en un tono agotado:

-Ustedes los cuidarán hasta que despierten, ¿no?

-No se preocupe, señor Cross –replicó uno con una cordial sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue, dibujando un gesto de pesar en su cara. Omashu estuvo atento a la hora y lo interceptó en el camino para solicitarle que le permitiese ir en su coche hasta el domicilio de los cuatro hermanos civiles antes de dirigirse a la Academia. No con gusto, el Director aceptó. Finalmente, luego de dejar a los cuatro pueblerinos en su casa y proveerles a sus padres la explicación suficiente para que la Asociación pudiese desentenderse del asunto de su secuestro, Omashu y Cross fueron juntos al colegio. Un sol delgado los acompañó mientras empujó suavemente hacia el este a las nubes tormentosas.

Yagari propuso armar una especie de colecta para reunir dinero y reabastecer la cocina de su cuartel. Después de todo, muchos cazadores hacían su vida ahí dentro. Además, seguramente especulaba con que Zero quisiese comer ahora que Kira había regresado.

-Si no es él quien querrá comer, ella definitivamente tendrá ganas de devorar la mitad de su peso en buena comida –dijo carismáticamente. Los demás guerrilleros se sorprendieron al ver en el tuerto semejante frescura. Eso hizo crecer la ansiedad por conocer a la chica.

Como él no esperaba que sucediese de otra manera, no hubo quien no adhiriese a la colecta. Luego de una hora de pasearse por el cuartel había reunido ya más que suficiente para que la cocina reventase de alimentos diversos. Minaha, la ex cazadora cincuentona, se llenó de júbilo al descubrir en un hombre duro esa iniciativa. Los hermanos Amabuki se encargaron de ir al centro a comprar los víveres. Aguardaron a que, tras la salida del sol, llegara quien los pudiese atender; mientras tanto, admiraron cómo un nuevo día indudablemente mejor arrancaba.

Entre todos se turnaron para dormir una hora, excepto por Akane, quien hasta no ver a Kiryuu despierto no descansaría. Aliam Fushimoto, el de pelo negro rapado, ya un poco barbudo para esa fecha, solicitó permiso para ir a inspeccionar las condiciones en que había quedado el campo de batalla de la noche anterior, y la mujer de trenzas rubias le dijo que sí. Lo acompañaron dos mujeres hábiles y hallaron un lodazal bastante maltrecho; los largos cabos de maíz que crecían esporádicamente, estaban aplastados o rotos, y el terreno presentaba agujeros y tierra removida. Un desagradable olor a sangre y a cenizas de cuerpo podrido sobrevolaba en un aire húmedo y frío, pero el mutismo era el rey. No había rastros ni del vampiro del rifle que había tratado de asesinar al joven Zero ni de ningún ente vampírico mayor. Lo que sí pudieron recuperar fue la pistola de su presidente, Eclipse, que una de las cazadoras descubrió bajo un ligero manto de barro. Después de haber recibido el disparo que casi le había arrebatado la vida, el chico la había soltado y dejado allí.

-Tratemos de ver si podemos hallar más armas abandonadas por aquí... –dijo el hombre.

Al cumplirse las diez de la mañana, tal caballero retornó al cuartel con los utensilios que logró recuperar. Llevó al arsenal a todos ellos excepto al arma negra y dorada de Zero, que se guardó entre el cinturón y la espalda.

Los mellizos Amabuki volvieron con dos grandes y pesadas canastas repletas de comida y alguna que otra golosina innecesaria. Akane los regañó por comprar eso, pero Minaha se los celebró. Para las once, un aroma exquisito a guiso picante era emitido desde la cocina y los dos iguales cazadores la ayudaron.

Impaciente, Yagari se paseaba cerca de la habitación de su pupilo, aguardando a que el mismo despertase.

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien que vigile las movidas de los vampiros, sobre todo de los Sangre Pura... ¡De los Haze no hemos sabido nada aún...! –dijo Haniko mientras cargaba una amplia caja llena de trapos sucios y basura miscelánea.

-Aguardemos un poco ahora –dictaminó el tuerto-. Nuestro presidente está cansado y el día de ayer fue duro. Que los viles Sangre Pura den solos las evidencias de sus planes. Y, de hecho, ¿no sería mejor que crean que quizás han asesinado a Zero? Eso nos daría el arma del elemento sorpresa.

Por momentos las nubes tapaban el sol y a veces la luz ganaba fuerza. El viento transmitía un hábil frío que se iba secando con los minutos que pasaban. La gente del pueblo ya estaba caminando, trabajando. Se rumoreaba acerca de unos ruidos violentos durante la noche anterior y sobre las apariciones de algunos salvajes, mas no existía una verdad certera que esclareciera esas especulaciones. Mientras tanto, quienes intuían la presencia de un peligro similar a aquel que reinaba en los rededores durante el ataque de Rido Kuran, eran los alumnos humanos de la academia Cross. En la noche se percibían sonidos bruscos provenientes de los patios, y los profesores se manifestaban tensos e inquietos. El señor de cabello marrón y ojos naranjas desfilaba con constancia entre los pasillos próximos a los estudiantes, y el apuesto maestro de ética, Kaito Takamiya, no contestaba ya a los gestos de encantamiento de las jovencitas que eran presas de su hechizante belleza, sino que expelía acritud y preocupación con cada mirada. No había rastros de ningún prefecto; ni del antiguo Zero Kiryuu ni de aquella chica de melena negra e intensos ojos azules. En cierta forma, las clases ya no tenían ese sabor que convertía la pubertad en una edad interesante...

Con la llegada del Director y de ese hombre que lo acompañaba, los jóvenes murmuraron entre ellos. Omashu rastrilló atentamente el campus y Cross buscó a Kaito; tras examinarlo unos segundos, le pidió que lo informara acerca del estado del colegio.

-Los ataques nocturnos ahora son rutinarios –fue lo que dijo el muchacho. En sus ojos castaños oscilaba el desvelo acerca de que Zero supiese lo que él había hecho con Kira Airen luego de haberlo echado de la Academia.

-¿Dónde está Chigima?

-Probablemente, vigilando desde la torre. Ha sido muy... comprometido para cuidar de los alumnos.

-¿Han herido a alguien?

-No. Los vampiros se quedan en la zona campal y nosotros los atrapamos siempre desde ahí; no los dejamos pasar.

-¿Tienes forma de saber si los estudiantes se han enterado de todo esto?

-Sí, y no; no saben.

-Perfecto... Debo hablar con Chigima –anunció entretanto comenzó a caminar; no ostentaba mucho carisma hacia el joven cazador.

-Cross –Kaito continuó, siguiendo el paso de Kaien-, ¿qué ha estado pasando en la Asociación? Aquí se han cortado las líneas telefónicas y no tenemos cómo comunicarnos.

-Así que, efectivamente, eso es lo que había ocurrido...

-Sí.

-Pues, Kaito, creo que la mejor manera de que te enteres bien de todo lo que ha acontecido desde que viniste aquí, es que visites el cuartel tú mismo. _"Y que Zero te dé mejores explicaciones..." _–finalmente el Director pensó con justa maldad, recordando la actitud que Kaito había manifestado mientras el Presidente había caído ante la tentación de beber la sangre de Kira Airen.

-¿Cuál es tu idea? ¿Enviarán refuerzos a aquí?

-Veremos...

-Entonces, ¿no me darás detalles del curso que han tomado las relaciones con la sociedad vampírica?

Kaien se dio el lujo de callar. No tenía obligación de proveerle información; como bien había dictaminado ya, el chico podía tener conocimiento de todas las noticias si se acercaba a la sede de la Asociación y preguntaba. Después de todo, aquél no había hecho mérito como para merecer ser tratado a la sazón como un cazador más. Aceleró el paso y lo dejó unos metros rezagado.

Chigima se encontraba justo bajando las escaleras que conducían a la torre, tal lo había calculado el muchacho. Ya había visto el coche de Cross estacionado junto a la entrada del colegio, por lo que no se sorprendió al cruzarse con él. Lo saludó con cordialidad, claro, pero fue al punto y preguntó por Kira y por Zero Kiryuu. El rubio de anteojos sonrió reverencialmente y le dio las buenas noticias de que en cualquier momento ellos dos podrían reunirse. De la manera más sintética que le resultó posible, le mencionó los dos ataques que habían sido ejecutados contra el cuartel y el desenlace que cada uno había tenido. Le mencionó rápidamente la herida que Zero había sufrido y la sagaz solución que Kira le había brindado pese al desfallecimiento que ella experimentó inmediatamente después. A esto, Chigima respondió con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Cross no demoró en serenarlo. El panorama, según las palabras de ese Director, aparentaba positivo, aunque aún debía guardarse cautela hasta conocer la siguiente intención de los vampiros, principalmente Kaname, Sara y los Gihato, sin mencionar a los aún ausentes Haze. El recuerdo de Seta Houki paralizó el corazón de Chigima al pensar que su ahijada se hallaba lejos de él ahora que los Gihato hacían su aparición; por lo tanto, no perdió el tiempo en preguntar qué ocurriría con la Academia y la actividad de la Asociación en relación a la misma. Lo que Kaien le respondió fue que conversaría con los profesores durante la próxima hora y decidiría allí si cerrar o no el colegio por una temporada.

Obedeciendo a sus propias palabras, el Director reunió de forma urgente a todos los docentes y mandó a los estudiantes a sus recámaras. Omashu, Chigima y Kaito se repartieron por el campus a fin de ver cuán expuesta podía ser que estuviese la institución frente a la amenaza latente de los vampiros. Y así, dejaron que el tiempo transcurriese.

El reloj arrimó sus agujas al número doce, y los guardias que custodiaban a las afueras de la habitación de su presidente de pronto oyeron un sonido de vida. Uno de ellos tres giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto de la señorita Airen y miró al compañero que tenía delante, quien asimismo había detectado aquella presencia sonora. Esperó un poco, con la extrañeza reflejada en la cara, hasta que vio el pomo del picaporte girar. El trío entero de vigilantes contempló el emerger de una grácil doncella que volvía de soñar en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Se frotó los ojos con una mano y frunció el entrecejo al ponerse al corriente del sitio dónde había despertado. Se tocó el cuello al sentir la herida dejada por la dentada de su amado. Corroboró que alguien se la había vendado.

Dirigió la vista inocente a los tres hombres y los saludó con una voz humilde que les convocaba un dulce sentimiento de respeto:

-Hola... ¿Dónde estoy? Zero, ¿está bien?

El mismo cazador que la había oído previamente se paró rígido delante de ella y contestó con firmeza:

-Buenos días, señorita Airen. Antes que nada necesitamos saber en qué condiciones se halla usted.

Recordó el día en que había conocido a su Zero en la Academia.

"_¡Mis reverencias, Zero Kiryuu...! Es... ¡Es un honor conocerlo...! He oído grandes cosas de usted..."_

-¿Por qué no me tutean?

Su espontánea candidez de recién levantada los desencajaba un poco. El guardia miró a sus compañeros y contestó en un tono de improvisación:

-Pues..., usted es la última descendiente de los Airen... y la mujer que habita en el corazón de Zero Kiryuu.

El sonar de ese nombre otra vez la avivó. Inquirió, parpadeando con el ceño fruncido mientras se endureció:

-¿Dónde está él?

En contestación, el cazador dejó posar su vista en la puerta localizada a unos dos metros, y ella la encaró con todo el cuerpo delgado. Decidió no hablar más y no perder un segundo. Dio un paso y medio y envolvió el picaporte con sus dedos suaves. Lo giró muy lentamente y, conteniendo la respiración, empujó la puerta hacia adentro. Los guardianes observaron en silencio y sin detenerla. Apenas un poco de la luz del pasillo se introdujo en la fría habitación del varón, y Kira cerró con suavidad el acceso detrás de ella al poner un pie en el interior. Se quedó muy quieta al principio, en un intento de verificar si el hombre estaba dormido y cuán profundamente. Por fin solos..., y la chica fue presa de una inusual inseguridad, como si de pronto no supiera si Zero iría a reaccionar bien al verla otra vez. Su corazón se agitó como si lo estuviese conociendo por primera vez de nuevo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se separó de la puerta y avanzó un metro antes de volver a inmovilizarse. Recordó las dificultades por las que había pasado y la imagen que ello le había dejado como consecuencia; se peinó como pudo para acomodarse y luego se alisó la ropa. No podía disimular la suciedad de sus manos y su rostro salpicado de barro y gotitas de sangre, pero hizo lo que pudo. Su remera celeste de mangas princesa, su falda negra y sus botas marrones realzaban los colores de su cabello y mirada, señalando su belleza inmortal aún en condiciones adversas, aunque la ansiedad le hacía olvidar que Zero se había enamorado de su físico mucho tiempo atrás.

Se acercó con suma cautela y admiró el rostro pacífico del presidente de la Asociación. La manta le cubría hasta las axilas, de modo tal que una parte de su pecho desnudo era visible. Su cara apuntaba a la pared, con lo cual exponía su tatuaje a la dama.

Ésta susurró en una repentina pero débil sonrisa de orgullo:

-Te convertiste en líder... Te... felicito...

No pudo contener el calor de las lágrimas aunándose en sus ojos. Los cerró antes de que se desbordasen y se tapó la boca, inhibiendo un sollozo de desesperación. Su otra mano se atrevió a arrimarse al hombro izquierdo de él y rozarlo apenas. Ahí estaba; la distancia ya era nula y él respiraba; no había nada que temer...

-Z-Zero... –finalmente llamó.

El tenue albor que venía de afuera a través de la pequeña ventana más arriba, la envolvió. Ella decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama. Apenas lo tocó.

-Zero...

Una lágrima huyó de su ojo, inevitablemente. Su mano, que había tocado el hombro del joven, ahora se posó bien en el mismo, acariciándolo.

-Estoy aquí... Te estoy llamando...

Su cálida voz se escabulló por los oídos de Kiryuu hasta descansar en su mente reposada y hacer eco en ella. Con amor, despacio, las palabras lo fueron retirando de la paz del sueño para transportarlo a un mundo mejor; un mundo donde _ella_ esperaba. Él movió los músculos de su rostro pálido y respiró con un poco más de fuerza, agitando los latidos de la joven a su lado. Abrió con sopor los ojos y frágilmente los dirigió a su izquierda, volteando la cabeza hacia el ángel que anhelaba verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron, mudas en un primer momento pero llenas de ilusión en el fondo. Kira lo analizó y cató el rubor que debía estar adueñándose de sus mejillas ahora que se deleitaba en el atractivo de un hombre soñado. Tímida, dijo:

-Hola...

El joven presidente paseó su vista por encima de los rasgos de esa mujer, corroborando que fuera por fin real. Su cabellera negra pero corta, el vendaje alrededor de su garganta manchado de rojo por las lesiones debajo de él, sus labios seductores parecían indicar que era la misma chica que había conocido en la oficina de Kaien Cross en el pasado. La inspeccionó con los ojos, muy quieto e inexpresivo, durante largos instantes, hasta atreverse a dirigir su palabra:

-¿E-Eres tú...?

Ella sonrió con recato y bajó la barbilla.

-Soy yo.

Zero parpadeó una vez y fue decidido al extender su brazo hasta tocar la mejilla de su doncella; la acarició sutilmente.

-Kira... –murmuró. Su voz sonó convencida.

-Zero... –respondió, apoyando su propia mano sobre la de él y presionándola suavemente contra su pómulo.

-Has regresado... y todavía estás aquí..., esperándome...

-Claro... Siempre te esperaría... Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Soltando su mano y regresándola a su pecho, murmuró con los ojos entornados:

-Te habías ido...

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Perdóname... Nunca dejaré de pedirte perdón.

-Te llamé todos los días...; te esperé, le pedía a Dios que me vieras..., pero no regresabas.

-Sé que soy culpable de tu dolor –dijo con la voz quebradiza-. Te suplico perdón, Zero, y si aún nunca querrás perdonarme, te entiendo...

Bajó la barbilla hasta ocultarse detrás de su flequillo negro. Zero la oyó sollozar.

-Puedo recordar... –continuó la mujer- todo lo que hice... Puedo recordar que tenías esperanzas de que yo volviese... Tan... paciente... Yo jamás me perdonaré haberte dicho lo que te dije... El único que puede expiarme eres tú... Aunque, también eres el único con derecho a no hacerlo...

El joven hombre le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Viniste corriendo a verme?

-Vine... lo más aprisa que me fue posible... Yo... sólo quería...

Se tapó la boca para no llorar delante de él y que fuera notorio. No quería ya ser una víctima; estaba cansada de ser la damnificada. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de salida y empezó a levantarse mientras pidió:

-Discúlpame...

Sin embargo, Zero fue veloz. Su mano izquierda, fuerte y atenta, la sujetó de la muñeca y le impidió que se distanciara de la cama. Ella se volteó a él, atónita, y se le quedó mirando. Los ojos lilas del hombre eran pujantes y dictaminaban que su princesa permaneciera allí; los ojos azules de la dama se rindieron a la voluntad de Zero. Éste tiró entonces de su muñeca y la acercó. Con un poco de dificultad, se incorporó para sentarse y la llevó a hacer lo mismo antes de lentamente recostarla a su lado. De esa manera, él pudo estar por encima del nivel de ella, quien no podía dejar de sonrojarse. Le tocó el cuello y el vendaje.

-Estas heridas..., son mías.

Kira esperó en silencio y sin parpadear.

-No pude contenerme..., allá, en la Academia... Y eso...

-Eso... y algo más...

-¿Te trajo de vuelta...?

-Sí.

Separados por tan sólo veinte centímetros, Zero la miró de cerca, estudiando su busto recatado menearse al respirar. Su mirada la acechó hasta rodearle los labios y los iris azules. Suspiró y habló en un aire de rendición apenas perceptible.

-Te tardaste mucho.

El joven bajó los párpados. Así, Kira se heló y juntó fuerzas para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Zero le respondió pese al remanente dolor de sus músculos. Cobijados en la oscuridad de la habitación, entre los dos anhelaron que ese abrazo durase para siempre...

-Zero...

-Kira...

Cada uno no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Entre la angustia que acababan de abandonar y la brillante y milagrosa felicidad que de pronto los había bendecido, era difícil saber si debían reír o llorar. Zero giró su cabeza, apretado contra la chica, hasta besarle la sien. Ella dijo al cielo:

-¡Gracias...!

-Confieso... que tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño... y me despierte.

-Yo estoy aquí, Zero. Ya terminó. El dolor ya terminó...

-¿Lo juras?

La obligó a mirarlo.

-Y-Yo... no sé qué nos espera el futuro, Zero... Pero sea lo que sea..., puedo jurarte por mi vida que lo sabremos juntos.

La ancha mano del hombre corrió el flequillo de la frente de la chica y le dejó un beso fuerte antes de estrecharla en sus brazos de nuevo. Hizo una declaración junto a su pequeño oído:

-No hay nada que perdonar, Kira. Tú fuiste una víctima, al igual que yo. Los vampiros destrozaron nuestra felicidad. Tú hiciste todo lo que te fue posible. Debo darte las gracias... por venir a mí.

-Eres demasiado compasivo...

-No he olvidado lo que hiciste por mí. ¿Recuerdas aquel día, Kira, en el baño de la Academia, cuando probé tu sangre y tú, aún después de mis errores, me protegiste y me diste tu confianza? Tú fuiste el amparo que busqué toda mi vida. Te debo mucho; por eso, no llores más... Estamos bien.

La chica rió débilmente antes de preguntar:

-¿Dices... que estamos a mano?

Él contestó con la misma risita humilde.

-Sí, digámoslo de esa forma.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos otra vez. Se permitieron, en las sombras, dejar en libertad lo que estaban deseando, y se unieron por un breve momento. Zero se acercó y, con la suavidad más cuidadosa que pudo respetar, posó sus labios sobre los de ella y los dejó quietos, tan sólo... para que se sintiesen; no pretendieron invadirse ni explorar más allá de sus labios; fueron inocentes y calmos.

La paz de ese equilibrio los hizo sonreír al separarse.

-Te ves... tan tranquilo... –dijo ella.

Zero se tomó un instante antes de replicar.

-Sí... Creo que aún no tengo fuerzas... De todos modos, este largo sueño me dio tiempo para asimilar tu retorno. Además... –continuó, apoyando su rostro de costado sobre el pecho suave de Kira-, no puedo creerlo.

-Hay muchas cosas que son difíciles de creer... Tu historia y la mía, las dos cuestan mucho... –murmuró mientras cerró los ojos y acarició suavemente el cabello platinado de él, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Tu corazón... Lo puedo oír.

-Sí... Ahí lo tienes. Es tuyo.

-¿Todavía...?

-¿Por qué dudas, Zero Kiryuu?

-No importa... Quiero hablar de muchas cosas contigo.

-Y yo, pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Ahora... creo que sólo deseo sentirte; necesito convencerme de que eres real, de que eres... aquella chica perfecta que conocí.

-Tienes derecho.

-¿Me esperas?

-Tú me esperaste más de lo justo; yo, claro que sí...

Las manos de Zero rodearon el torso de Kira hasta contenerlo en una caricia, y ella contestó sujetándolo con su brazo izquierdo, que le rodeó la espalda. Su mano derecha no dejó de peinarle el cabello.

-De esta manera... podemos descansar por fin...

-Quedan cosas por hacer..., pero si me permites reunirme contigo, estará todo bien.

La joven le dio a Zero el goce de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Guardó silencio durante un largo plazo, únicamente interrumpido cuando ella dijo, aún sin abrir los ojos:

-Zero..., te amo.

Él sonrió victorioso, embelesado en un sueño idílico.

-Te amo...

Sin atender al tiempo ni a las tareas de los cazadores, se entregaron a la quietud de las sombras. Apretados en la cama pequeña, supieron que la vida no podía ser mejor si ellos ya estaban juntos otra vez. Nadie los fue a molestar; ni siquiera un mal recuerdo que pudiese interferir con su reposo. Dios estuvo con ellos, velando por su amor al fin, y durmieron plácidamente hasta las dos de la tarde.

A raíz de la multiplicidad de opiniones de parte de los docentes y de la falta de víctimas por ataques de vampiros, Kaien Cross resolvió prolongar las clases un poco. Para llevar un control preciso del estado del colegio, a la sazón se marcharía, pero en dos o tres días volvería. Adelantó que al arribar a la ciudad Fukuoka enviaría servicio técnico para que se arreglara el cableado del teléfono ese mismo día. Chigima, únicamente sensibilizado por la señora Chou, que vivía aterrada en esos momentos, decidió quedarse para calmar su desasosiego. Kaito Takamiya no dio explicaciones respecto a por qué quería permanecer también; sin embargo, era bastante fácil predecir la verdad en su temor a enfrentar a Zero Kiryuu y Kira Airen lúcidos y juntos. Cross, no obstante, calculó que enviaría cazadores suplentes para permitirles a ellos dos acercarse a la Asociación si así lo deseaban.

Regresó al pueblo con Omashu, próximos a las doce y media. Mandó un equipo de electricistas conocidos, a quienes les pagó por adelantado, y mantuvo los factores asegurados. Y en el camino vio por un instante una silueta que reconoció. El auto frenó y él le hizo señas; era la mujer de larga cabellera castaña y grandes ojos negros, Naru Sukimo, escoltada al mismo tiempo por cuatro chicas agraciadas, entre ellas una jovencita de aproximadamente dieciséis años.

-Vaya, vaya, Cross –dijo la dama en ese tono tan suyo, cargado de orgullo-, qué afortunado cruzarte. ¿Nos alcanzas?

Las hizo subir a las cinco. Estaban armadas discretamente y poseían una mirada pujante asemejada a la de Chiasa Hido.

-¿Nuevas reclutas...? –preguntó Omashu.

-¿Qué te parece? –Naru respondió.

-Pensé que ibas en busca de sólo dos –Kaien terció.

-Tuve suerte. Creo que el muchachito Kiryuu ha despertado en la población de cazadores un sentimiento de unificación sin muchos precedentes.

Cross estaba orgulloso. A despecho de su resquemor por las hostilidades con los vampiros, sobre todo con Kaname Kuran, el actual asesino, además de la rebeldía injustificada de Yuuki, el hombre sabía que debía aprovechar el momento para catar el honor del joven que había criado por más de cuatro años. La gente que se había movilizado en pos de la Asociación, había sido en gran parte por obra de él.

-Quizás deba ponerte al tanto de las novedades, Naru.

Entretanto manejó calmado, le explicó los últimos hechos ocurridos, principalmente los de la noche anterior, y la cazadora se exaltó. Las ansias por conocer a Kira Airen y por celebrar la formación de un nuevo líder animaron a las cinco mujeres a querer llegar cuanto antes al cuartel.

-¿Ya han despertado? –consultó Akane a los tres guardias que permanecían fuera de los cuartos de los dos enamorados.

-La señorita Airen, sí. Entró a la recámara de Zero Kiryuu.

-Mmm... No me digas... –farfulló la mujer, sonriendo con la mitad de la boca.

-Ella parecía estar bien.

-Perfecto. Es lo que más me importa.

Haniko andaba cerca. Entre sus ocupaciones armando el cuartel y vigilando que la Patrulla 8 no hiciera algún desastre (puesto que en cierta manera todos ellos parecían ser un poco niños internamente), su vista rodeaba las dos habitaciones esperando ver a la dupla emerger.

Cuando pasaba la una del mediodía, muchos habían probado del guiso de Minaha y cobraban fuerzas. Los heridos en enfermería lucharon por esperar en paz la llegada de medicamentos nuevos, algo que, en realidad, pudo ser resuelto con el arribo de Naru y sus amigas. Éstas ingresaron al vestíbulo haciendo un escándalo al saludar a los cazadores. El carisma les rebalsaba.

-¡¿Dónde está nuestro Presidente, eh? –exclamó una de ellas, algo varonil.

Naru le dirigió la palabra a Kaien Cross, detrás de ella mientras caminaban hacia adentro del edificio:

-¿Me dijiste que no pudieron traer el nuevo encargo de medicamentos?

-Así es.

Entonces le chifló a la menor de sus acompañantes femeninas, la de dieciséis años.

-Ven, sígueme.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió el de anteojos.

-Ella ha traído por petición mía unas cuantas drogas que posiblemente sirvan.

Las voces entusiastas a lo lejos, detrás de las paredes, abrieron los ojos de la joven. Parpadeó y abrazó con fuerza al hombre que descansaba sobre ella, asegurándose de que realmente estuviese ahí y no fuera a deshacerse como una cruel ilusión. Dicho estrechamiento lo despertó a él también.

-Vaya... Aún estás aquí... –Zero susurró sonriendo.

-Siempre será así.

-Hay gente...

-Sí... Nos hemos dormido.

-¿Y?

-Tus cazadores te deben estar esperando.

-Pues, que esperen un poco más –afirmó, hundiendo la nariz en el pecho cálido de Kira antes de buscar con su mano el hombro de ella y acariciarlo.

Akane, la de trenzas, supervisó que las drogas traídas por esa chica fueran indicadas, pero los médicos clínicos presentes dieron el visto bueno para emplearlas.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo a la jovencita, que asintió sonriente.

Naru Sukimo colocó una mano encima de la cabeza a la pequeña y explicó a Akane:

-Es muda.

-Oh, ¿es así?

La chica asintió.

-En ese caso creo que tendremos que aprender el lenguaje de señas.

La muda moduló con la boca lo que quería decir y lo acompañó con rápidas expresiones manuales:

-_No hay problema._

-Kira Airen...

-¿Qué sucede, Zero Kiryuu?

-No dejo de pensar en los primeros días que pasé contigo.

-Qué bonito...

-Tu segundo día de clases... La broma pesada de Alika...

-Cómo me defendiste... Te amo.

-Zashi y Deimou... El imbécil Kadashi..., el vampiro que se sentía atraído por ti.

-Tú eras lo único que me importaba.

-Te traté muy mal al principio.

-Ya lo dijiste... Me lo merecía.

-No digas eso.

-Era muy...

-Tonta. Ahora eres tonta, por decir eso.

Kira sonrió, jugando con el pelo plateado del chico entre sus dedos.

-Tu cumpleaños... –el chico siguió.

-Sí... No me hagas recordar lo del sapo en la caja.

-Fuiste mi primera amiga.

-Y tú... me salvaste del dolor... Mi familia había muerto, Zero.

El hombre suspiró.

-Somos... muy iguales.

Kira tomó la cabeza de Zero y la levantó suavemente de su pecho, instándolo a mirarla. Él la atravesó con sus ojos lilas.

-Quiero –dijo ella- que volvamos a vivir días como ésos. ¿Será posible?

Zero reflexionó antes de darle una respuesta. Antes se detuvo a admirar su belleza y luego se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus manos y observando a Kira desde arriba. La manta que lo cubría se corrió y dejó al descubierto el torso desnudo, pálido y lesionado, del joven presidente.

-Como tú has dicho, no podemos saber qué nos aguarda; y a la Academia, como aquélla, no podemos volver..., pero te daré algo mejor. Compartiremos... una nueva vida... tú y yo.

La chica cerró los ojos en el momento en que los sintió tiritar cargados de agua. Replegó los labios y luego sonrió feliz.

-¿Me crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Descubrió en el rostro viril del muchacho un sutil rasgo de ternura, por lo que extendió su brazo hasta tocar su mejilla fresca con la punta de los dedos.

-Has madurado más... –opinó Kira.

-Creo que me curtí en el dolor diario.

-Y yo soy la responsable de eso...

Zero se inclinó de nuevo y se puso cara a cara con ella.

-No olvides... que la vida para mí había terminado... pero que eso cambió el día en que llegaste.

Se bajó de la cama antes de que Kira pudiese reaccionar de algún modo. Se irguió bien y se tocó la herida vendada del centro de su pecho.

-Estuvo cerca...

-Pensé que ibas a... –intentó decir.

Se peinó un poco y buscó en el bolso que había dejado cerca de la cama una camiseta limpia. Intentó ponérsela pero gimoteó al experimentar un tirón en la laceración. Kira se paró de inmediato e intervino.

-Espera. Déjame ayudarte...

Se miraron de forma intermitente mientras la dama lo guió a levantar los brazos y luego tiró de la prenda hacia abajo para deslizarla hasta cubrirle el torso. Sus uñas redondeadas rozaron la piel del hombre brevemente en el proceso e invocaron en él una pizca de cosquillas.

-Perdón.

-Estás sonrojada...

-¿Sí?

Zero bajó los brazos y se aproximó a ella. Le habló en un susurro y después la abrazó, disfrutando de cada instante de esa cercanía.

-Siempre me gustó que te ruborizaras por mí. Eres tan dulce, Kira.

La cazadora le respondió el abrazo.

-Me haces sentir acorralada por tu belleza.

Él rió un poco y la soltó entretanto contestó:

-No estoy seguro de cuán bello puedo ser. Te advierto que ha llegado un cazador muy apuesto ayer.

-¿Qué clase de comentario es ése? –espetó con una retozo de media cara y frunciendo las cejas.

La amplia sonrisa de Zero era sensual. Recordaba los días alegres en la academia Cross en que se molestaban hilarantes el uno al otro. En la tenue oscuridad, la mano del hombre sostuvo de lado la cabeza de Kira y él continuó con un decente beso que dejó sobre su tersa mejilla. Ella lo recibió agraciada.

-Lo único que realmente me molesta –dijo él, serio, después de observarla- es que te hayas cortado el cabello.

Cross informó al resto de los cazadores importantes acerca del estado de su instituto. Más de uno creyó prudente suspender las clases a fin de preservar la seguridad de los estudiantes, y hubo quienes se ofrecieron a realizar reemplazos rotativos con Kaito Takamiya y el protector de Kira Airen. El Director, cuyo semblante agrio aún señalaba el pesar de su corazón, propuso a los presentes una operación para dar con el paradero de Kaname Kuran.

-¿Cómo estás con lo que pasó con Yuuki? –Haniko le consultó al tiempo que bebió un poco de té amargo.

-Me serena saber que cuenta con la protección de Shiki y Touya, pero creo que a no ser que ella se manifieste de una forma clara en una posición o bien neutral o bien a favor de nuestra causa, debemos considerarla enemiga de la Asociación también, por más que me duela.

-A pesar de lo que Zero podría querer hacer con la cabeza de la princesa Kuran, yo al menos no la consideraré un blanco definitivo, por ti.

-Gracias, pero creo que por honor a la Asociación y al vínculo que tiene conmigo, Zero no asesinaría a Yuuki.

-¿No sería mejor si escucharan la declaración del mismísimo Zero Kiryuu? –Akane interpeló mientras leía un informe enviado por fax desde la oficina de la empresa farmacéutica.

-No es que estemos pasando por arriba de él –contestó Haniko-, sino que aquí cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera siempre y cuando no atente contra la vida humana o los sentimientos de otro cazador, en este caso...

-Pero, señor Cross –dijo Sora Amabuki después de probar un poco de _ramen_-, la señorita Kuran lo atacó a usted, ¿correcto?

-Es mi hija adoptiva. No sé qué puede ser que le esté sucediendo ahora, pero le daré el privilegio de la duda a partir de ese lazo que nos une.

-Pero, y el muchachito ¿Kaname? –Naru Sukimo interrumpió.

-Hay muchos temas para tratar aquí... –Kaien aseveró encorvándose hacia delante en su silla y juntando las manos-. Por una parte tenemos a una Sara Shirabuki que se hace pasar por estudiante en un colegio de mujeres para reclutar súbditas; tenemos a un Takuma Ichijou, desaparecido por un tiempo pero que actualmente sigue los pasos de Sara a pesar de no cruzarse con Kaname; luego, Kaname comienza a exterminar... ¿amenazas?

Haniko siguió, tratando de llegar a una conclusión:

-Asesinó al padre de Hanabusa y al ancestro Hanadagi. Si mató a Ouri también...

-No hay conexión –Minaha, la ex cazadora que seguía cocinando, intervino. Se volteó para ver la respuesta a su oración, y los dos mellizos Amabuki le sonrieron.

-Claro –asintió Cross-. Dos son Sangres Puras, pero ¿por qué Nagamichi Aidou?

-Tal vez sabía algo de Kaname que él quiso enterrar –propuso Haniko.

-No me surge pensar en otra alternativa. Bueno, ahí tenemos una incongruencia... Además, si estuviese tratando de eliminar a todas las familias puras, ¿no debería mostrarse un poco más antagónico con Sara?

-Hay que esperar a que Kaname y también su hermana se **sigan** moviendo –fue lo que opinó Jinmu con su voz rasposa.

-Sí... –Cross se dio un segundo para beber un poco de té. –Por otra parte está el trío relacionado con los Airen: Gihato, Haze y Houki.

Omashu, parado un metro detrás de Kaien hizo su comentario:

-Creo que por ese lado podemos prestarle atención al trabajo de la Patrulla 8, y descansar en él.

-Mmm... Es verdad. Pero no creo que podamos darnos el lujo de esperar muy pacientemente; los Kuran no significan lo mismo que esos tres clanes. Ellos son mucho más agresivos; no guardan formalidad alguna...

El legendario cazador de cabellos rubios percibió en su audiencia una cierta tensión. Vio los ojos de la mayoría desviarse a la arcada que daba ingreso a la cocina donde estaban reunidos. Se volteó y los divisó: ahí parados, a los dos, de la mano. Kira parecía tímida ante los guerreros, pero Zero emitía un aura adulta e impenetrable a pesar de estar herido. Se acercaron a la reunión y el Presidente optó por saludar:

-Buenas tardes... Disculpen la interrupción.

Kaien Cross se puso de pie y lo tomó al joven por los hombros. Vislumbró allá atrás, apoyado sobre una pared, a Toga Yagari, feliz de ver a su pupilo y a su dama unidos.

-Zero, ¿estás bien?

-Sí –respondió el chico, sonriendo un poco, lo cual llamó la atención de los cazadores-. Ahora que hemos dormido y hablado un poco, me siento... bien.

Los ojos preocupados del rubio viraron hacia la jovencita ruborizada.

-Kira... ¿Tú?

-Yo estoy bien; tranquilo, Director... Ya... pasó la parte difícil.

-Escucharte hablando bien... Qué bendición... –suspiró.

-Así que... –empezó Haniko, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para ver mejor a la chica-, ¿la señorita Airen es por fin una de nosotros?

Zero la miró respetuoso a su lado, dándole libertad para responder. Ella le devolvió el vistazo y luego lo dirigió a los combatientes que no le sacaban los ojos de encima.

-Pues..., sería un inmenso honor para mí. Hay un par de cosas que necesito para acomodarme aquí –dijo, tenuemente mirándose la ropa-, pero pueden contar conmigo.

-Te daremos todo lo que haga falta –Cross afirmó-. Tu presencia aquí es más fundamental de lo que crees.

Al realizar esa declaración, la mirada sufrida del caballero recayendo disimuladamente sobre Kiryuu reveló que lo que quería decir era que Kira era la fuente de vida para el joven. Éste bajó la barbilla y frunció los labios, no ocultando del todo esta verdad. Ella lo miró de reojo.

Antes que nada, Akane se ofreció a preparar el baño para que Kira se diese una ducha; hermosa y todo, estaba muy sucia. La ropa limpia ya se la había conseguido Cross, al visitar la Academia; atento, antes de irse, había tomado diversas prendas de ropa de su habitación y las había colocado en un bolso que se le fue entregado a la chica allí mismo. Minaha le preguntó qué le gustaba de comer y Zero respondió por ella, sonriendo cortésmente:

-Sopa de tomate.

Kira lo miró enamorada.

-Lo recuerdas.

-¿Cómo no? ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

La chica amó las respuestas que su mente le dio. Estaba totalmente lúcida... Ahora, entre amigos que ansiaban conocerla y protegerla.

No pudo hablar mucho con Zero mientras se acomodó al cuartel. Entre que comió, se aseó y contestó a las diversas preguntas de los cazadores, sobre todo enfocadas en su experiencia con el hechizo _Oblivion_, podía estar cerca de él, pero sin intimidad alguna. Cuando por alguna razón sus compañeros se dispersaban un poco, Zero aprovechó para preguntarle una cosa, pero fue una de las pocas que pudo decir en esa ajetreada tarde.

Habló en un tono bajo y suave, encantador para los oídos enamoradizos de la dama:

-No eres del todo clara cuando explicas lo de _Oblivion_...

-Ah, sí... Eso...

-Estás sonrojada.

-No me aceches...

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella miró el suelo debajo de sus botas. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Kira?

-No quiero decirte exactamente cómo recuperé mi memoria.

Pasmado, Zero replicó:

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Acarició su mano, envuelta en la de él.

-Porque... me da vergüenza...

La apartó por un momento y la acercó a una pared. Le habló a la cara y le sostuvo la mejilla con una mano. La atrapó en su mirada lila y profunda.

-Kira, soy yo. Vamos, dime qué ocurrió.

En principio trató de evitar los ojos de él.

-Te vas a enfadar...

-Je... Suenas como una niña que cometió una travesura.

-Yo, no... Yo no hice nada.

El muchacho repasó en su mente las posibilidades... y arribó a una conclusión. No le gustó. Se puso serio.

-¡Ya ves que te ibas a enfadar...! –empezó Kira, tapándose la boca como una cría llorona, a lo cual él contestó riéndose momentáneamente y enlazándola con sus brazos.

-No estoy enfadado contigo... Pero creo que es mejor si me dices pronto qué fue lo que pasó, Kira... –aseveró.

Con sus dos ojazos azul mar, la joven se enfrentó con su amado y asintió. Bajó la barbilla y no lo miró mucho mientras le dijo la verdad:

-Cuando te fuiste, Kaito se aprovechó de mí.

El rostro del Presidente de enarcó en una incipiente ira.

-Yo estaba muy afligida... Chou trató de distraerme, pero Kaito me manejó como quiso... y...

-Y, ¿qué?

Atemorizada por la futura reacción de Zero, quiso cerrar los ojos.

-Empezó a insinuárseme, a decirme que era hermosa y el tipo de mujer ideal para él... Me acarició el pelo y la cara... Me fue acorralando hasta que, cuando yo intuí la verdad dentro de mí, me... Me besó.

La expresión del muchacho se transformó aunque de una manera encubierta. No la soltó, sin embargo.

-No te pongas mal, por favor...

El hombre se tragó un gruñido de fastidio. Resopló hacia su lado y luego volvió hacia Kira. El color de su piel pareció aumentar de color.

-¿A partir de entonces recordaste?

-Sí. Fue tu mordida pasional y el beso falso de otro hombre lo que me hizo conectar todas las pistas y recuperar mi memoria acerca de ti, de la persona que en verdad quiero que beba mi sangre y bese mis labios... ¿Zero?

-Está bien... Supongo que era inevitable –dijo rindiéndose pero un poco abatido.

-Lo repugné cuanto pude.

Quien bajaba un poco la cabeza a la sazón era él. Kira lo levantó con sus manos.

-Oye, Zero. Tú eres el dueño de mis labios y el dueño de mi corazón. Siempre será así.

Volvió a suspirar y tocó la mano de ella.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí para evitar que hiciera eso...

-Estamos juntos ahora. ¿No es eso imprescindible?

Zero encontró el gesto tierno y pacífico de su ángel.

-Te besó.

Ella no supo qué decir para calmar su furia y su congoja. Por eso, justamente, no recurrió a las palabras, sino a la acción, y puso sus labios sobre los de él, sosteniendo de ambos lados su cabeza. Lo hipnotizó al instante, porque le hizo cerrar los ojos, y al momento de separarse, Zero la abrazó contra su pecho.

Al atardecer, el hombre le enseñó la sala donde tenían descansando a Riten, el cazador aún en coma. Los especialistas recibieron en silencio a la pareja y no se opusieron en lo absoluto. La luz tenue aniquilaba toda posibilidad de hablar fuerte. Kira se acercó y contempló el rostro inexpresivo y dormido de un caballero que, mas desconocido, había ayudado en su escape a partir de Seta Houki.

-Riten... –susurró la dama. Su voz fue suave cual caricia de sol madrugador.

-Lo visito seguido desde hace unos días.

-Me parece bien...

-¿Crees que despierte, para así poder darle las gracias?

-Claro... Creo que sí.

-En pocas horas llegarán los medicamentos; quizás con eso podamos animarlo mejor.

Zero se tomó unos instantes para ver más allá de lo que el rostro de su mejor amiga denotaba a simple vista. Existía, pudo notar, una llama en el núcleo de Kira Airen, que quizás no había estado tan presente en los días felices de la Academia. Su mirada nacía de un corazón sagrado que se sentía en el aire que la rodeaba, pues para alguien especial como Kiryuu era posible concebir la pujanza espiritual que ella estaba ejecutando en dirección a Riten. ¿Comunicación extrasensorial...? ¿Percepción de almas...? Esas cosas no se pueden definir. Pero era cierto aquello que Zero iba sospechando cada vez más con el pasar de los minutos junto a su resucitada compañera: una chispa nueva habitaba en su quid.

Los interrumpieron, un rato más tarde, Jinmu y Yagari, a fin de comunicarle al joven líder que la guardia que vigilaba la periferia de la empresa farmacéutica había solicitado un reemplazo; ya llevaban un aproximado de dos días así. El mismo sería enviado de inmediato. Del presidente desaparecido aún no hubo rastros, pero Naru advirtió que las cuatro cazadoras que ella había llevado al cuartel estaban tratando de infiltrarse en la academia femenil Dahlia para recabar mayores datos sobre Sara Shirabuki. El plan era que la más joven, la muda, fuera primero, como anzuelo, pues intuían que la Sangre Pura podía tener tendencias sexuales lésbicas. Por el momento, las cuatro realizaron un sondeo en los rededores del instituto y trazaron una estrategia lo suficientemente precisa como para atrapar a la vampiresa en sus próximos pasos, pues si bien era evidente que se movía por las sombras y con sucias motivaciones, su ejército de leales vampiresas se hallaba en el colegio Dahlia, por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

-Hay algo sobre esa Sangre Pura... –murmuró Zero a su compañera mientras caminaron a un sector específico del cuartel.

-¿Sobre Sara?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Más allá de los acontecimientos en los que, te hemos contado, se ha visto implicada, yo tuve un pequeño encuentro con ella... –Kira lo miró expectante, mas tensa. –Se burló de mí. Intenté matarla, pero ella no iba en contra de las reglas; por lo tanto, yo no pude hacer nada... ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? Me dijo que mis deseos de asesinar vampiros eran evidentes, que los Kuran se habían deshecho de mí y que ella se ofrecía a adoptarme como a un cachorro abandonado.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, eso dijo... La muy desgraciada sabía que era intocable en ese momento y se jactó todo lo que pudo... Pero hay algo más.

-Dime.

-Cuando estábamos peleando anoche..., en las afueras, vi algo detrás de las líneas enemigas –dijo Zero en un tono ríspido-. Esto no se lo dije a nadie aún porque no estoy seguro de lo que vi.

-¿La viste a ella?

-No sé. La imagen era casi la misma, pero me hizo sentir que en su interior habitaba el espíritu de Shizuka.

Absorbida por esa confesión, la chica no dejó de prestarle atención.

-Era dos... quizás tres personas al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm... He oído... que en las Sangres Puras a veces los linajes se cruzan por leyes del destino y entre mujeres vampiresas son más hermanas de lo que creen.

-Sí, a mí me dijeron eso.

-Quizás a quien tú viste sí era Sara, pero lograste encontrar con quién tenía un vínculo; quizás estaba enlazada con Shizuka.

-Puede ser... De todas formas, todos los Sangre Pura son igual de nefastos.

-Comparto tu opinión...

Zero le reveló entonces a su amada el sitio que estaban visitando. Era una arena de entrenamiento techada, muy bien iluminada y equipada con máquinas e instrumentos para ejercitarse. Allí se encontraba Yagari con algunos de los cazadores que habían retornado al cuartel por petición de Zero. Ante la confusión de la chica, él le hizo una pregunta.

-¿No te gustaría ser entrenada por el mismo maestro que me preparó a mí?

Ella lo miró con sus ojazos.

-Cuando venga Chigima, supongo que preferirás su guía, pero por el momento puedes contar con los conocimientos de Yagari. A no ser que no quieras.

-Vaya, Zero...

-Pensé que estarías de acuerdo, para estar más preparada en estos días adversos.

-Claro que lo estoy. Espero no defraudarte, pero, la idea me parece muy atinada.

-No me defraudarás nunca, mi amor.

Para cuando Kira reaccionó a ese término dulce y giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia su amigo, él le robó un beso rápido que la hizo sonrojarse. Rió con recato.

-¡Zero!

Le susurró con viril seducción:

-Vete acostumbrando.

Más ruborizada que antes, Kira Airen se aproximó al cazador tuerto y comenzó a ser asesorada sobre el plan de entrenamientos que tenían preparado para ella de cara a los siguientes días. Era preocupante la posibilidad de no poder responder bien a las exigencias, pero más que nada era emocionante. Zero Kiryuu se sentó a mirarla enamorado todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí dentro. Ese plan había sido idea de Cross, pero sólo por unos minutos antes, porque al chico se le había ocurrido lo mismo; Kira contaba con un cuerpo ágil y potencialmente poderoso a partir de las enseñanzas obtenidas de sus difuntos padres, y a la sazón gozaba de algo que probablemente ella no hubiera notado aún: la fuerza de los vampiros. El esbirro del Conde Seta que le había conjurado el hechizo _Oblivion_ había colocado su propia sangre en el torrente sanguíneo de ella. Y aunque aquél no era un Sangre Pura, contaba con un magno poderío superior al de una humana de diecisiete años de edad. Lo lógico era que alimentar esas capacidades convirtiera a Kira en una guerrera de renombre.

Mientras Kiryuu pensaba en estas cosas, Aliam Fushimoto, el de cabello negro rapado, lo alcanzó para devolverle el revólver azabache Eclipse que había perdido en la noche anterior.

-Lo encontré allá. Te lo devuelvo, Presi –dijo chistosamente.

Agradecido con el satírico amante de las armas, el joven de melena plateada le comentó a Aliam el plan para preparar a la chica. De eso, el hombre estaba al tanto y dio su opinión positiva, incluso entusiasta, pues ansiaba participar en el entrenamiento de Airen en el empleo de instrumentos de fuego.

-Sólo espero que no dejes de ser lo tierna que siempre fuiste... –Zero masculló admirándola de lejos.

Cuando el sol rozó la tierra y la luz se apagó progresivamente, las cazadoras colegas de Naru continuaban analizando la academia Dahlia y la Patrulla 8 ya había partido en busca de concretar su propósito bajo supervisión de Omashu. Ya habían organizado una táctica para localizar a débiles vampiros a los que pudiesen interrogar de maneras "poco convencionales" hasta sacarles información...

Por otra parte, escuadras pequeñas de cazadores se diseminaron por la ciudad Fukuoka con el objetivo de amedrentar vampiros que acosaban mujeres y generaban disturbios. Esos casos se iban dando a lo largo de todo el día, pero sucedía más aisladamente cuando reinaba el sol; al caer la noche, los malditos se levantaban y hacían lo que querían.

Ante el llamado de una familia desesperada por el secuestro de su hija menor a manos de un criminal (Nivel E), Aliam se dispuso a actuar en compañía de los hermanos Amabuki. Mientras se iba, cargando su ametralladora, voceó a quienes pudieron oírlo, entre ellos Zero y Kira, que se quedaron observando desde el vestíbulo:

-Yo pregunto, ¿no? ¿Dónde rayos quedó eso del acuerdo de paz con Kuran, eh? ¡Hasta prontooo...!

Kira habló al muchacho, de costado, sin mirarlo:

-Es llamativo cómo todo se precipitó. Ahora que cada uno desespera por conseguir o mantener el poder, los límites se han perdido... Me he perdido muchos días, pero en este momento lo veo...

-Sí. Pero no debes temer. Creo que es acertado pensar que nos estamos fortaleciendo los unos a los otros en estas circunstancias –dijo al contemplar las anchas puertas del cuartel entornarse por el empuje de los guardias-. Los vampiros están justamente actuando por ansiedad; así, podrán equivocarse, y es lo que nosotros no haremos.

-Zero...

-¿Sí?

-Te oyes diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El Zero que conocí en la Academia era mucho más... no lo sé...

-¿Te molesta? Cambiaré lo que sea por ti.

-No, no te confundas... No voy a exigirte jamás que cambies tu personalidad; te amo... por lo que eres espontáneamente. Es sólo que... eres un líder ahora. Antes eras un estudiante de secundaria. Te siento un poco lejos... Sí... Te siento lejos.

Se miraban con paz en los ojos. Honesta paz. Pero ateniéndose a los sentimientos de su adorada mujer, Zero fue claro: la tomó de la mano y se la llevó en silencio hasta su recámara.

-Zero, ¿qué haces...?

Cerró la puerta y la colocó a ella contra la misma. La rodeó con sus brazos y se arrimó a su rostro casto.

-Zero...

-Quiero que entiendas... que jamás estaré lejos. Siempre estaré contigo..., en ti.

Al terminar de decir eso, colocó una mano sobre el pecho cálido de la joven y sintió sus latidos lozanos y nerviosos.

-Aquí mismo.

Kira se sumergió en sus ojos lilas devotamente.

-Soy el mismo.

-¿En serio lo dices? Es que no quiero haber perdido a aquel chico tan dulce y juvenil que...

Él la interrumpió, respirando frente a ella. Sus narices se tocaron.

-Disculpa, pero... no soy yo quien perdió la memoria.

La dama contestó con un gesto de fastidio a medias, lo cual él contrarió con una nueva muestra de amor. Sólo tuvo que acercarse un par de centímetros más para tocar con sus labios los de ella y comenzar a ejercer una dulce presión. Supo que Kira fue presa del estupor, pues sintió sus ojos azules abrirse en el momento en que introdujo su lengua en la sacrosanta boca de ella, pero no se detuvo. No obstante, fue ameno; explorándola, le mostró el sabor de la pasión del modo más exquisito que le fue posible ejecutar sin perder el control. Su mano izquierda encontró la cintura refinada de la doncella y le dejó una caricia que intensificó el primor de ese acto...

Al concluir, Zero tomó la determinación de hablar ante la estupefacción de Kira Airen.

-Quiero que siempre me sientas como una parte de ti... Kira, eres todo en mi vida.

Era viril y angelical, la perfecta combinación. Ella no pudo resistirse; se puso a llorar. Se abrazaron en silencio y se quedaron quietos... Las manos humildes de Kira se refugiaron en el pecho de él.

-Te amo, Zero... –susurró en un aire de súplica.

Y aunque eso no podía producirle mayor felicidad, el hombre sintió que sus labios trepidaron antecediendo la humedad en sus ojos. Apoyó la frente en el hombro pequeño de su mejor amiga y dejó que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sonrió con fuerza y apretó los dientes, estrechándola a ella con mayores bríos.

-Perdóname... –sin embargo, pidió la damisela.

-No pidas perdón; yo siento la misma emoción que tú.

-Mmm... ¿S-Soñabas con esta clase de reencuentro para cuando yo te recordase...?

-En realidad, cada cosa que haces y dices, Kira, supera todos mis sueños.

Para la noche, aquella familia angustiada pudo recuperar a su hija pequeña gracias a los actos heroicos de Aliam y los Amabuki. El Nivel E había sido asesinado por ellos antes de que le inculcara un hechizo fatídico. Algunos cazadores, unos treinta, se quedaron despiertos deambulando por el pueblo asegurando las calles y sin rastro de los Sangre Pura aún. Kaien Cross sintió el impulso de salir en busca de respuestas a la actitud de su hija adoptiva Yuuki, pero cayó en el sueño en su oficina mientras pensaba en ella. Toga Yagari dedicó gran parte de la tarde y la noche a pulir los detalles del plan de entrenamiento para Kira, pensando incluso en lo que Ico Chigima podría querer añadir cuando se uniese a la Asociación. Akane pudo descansar, tranquila con que su líder de melena plateada se hallaba en buenas condiciones; sabía que su rapidez al haber llevado a Kira Airen hasta él en el momento en que estaba peleando allí, en las afueras, había sido una acción acertada, pues Zero Kiryuu no debía pasar un minuto más lejos de esa mujer. Esto lo pensaban varios. La pareja era observada por ellos; estaban ciertamente hechos el uno para el otro. Con la sonrisa de Kira, Zero brillaba, y esto alimentaba la gracia en la mirada embelesada de ella.

Factiblemente a casusa de esto era que les hacían tantas preguntas. Ratificando lo que Yagari había anunciado horas antes, Kira no pudo contener el profundo hambre que se le reflejaba en la cara. En la cocina, Minaha no tuvo problema en prepararle una buena cena, aún cuando Zero orgullosamente indicó que su novia era una maestra de las artes culinarias.

-Ah, ¿no me digan? ¿Es así? –se entusiasmó la señora.

-Es una mujer del condado de Kozumi, ¿recuerdas?

Naru Sukimo, que entretanto bebía una copa de vino platicaba con sus colegas, terció:

-Claro, tú eres de allá. Es la costumbre que las mujeres cocinen delicias.

-Sí, así es –Kira Airen respondió con cordialidad-. Naturalmente, mi madre me instruyó en ello y debo admitir que se convirtió en un vicio.

-¿Cocinar o comer? –preguntó Haniko, también presente, sentado en una de las sillas y con los pies encima de una mesita ratona.

Preludiada por una risita inquieta, dio como contestación:

-Comer.

-Ya lo verán –Zero añadió un poco sonriente, recordando el amor de Kira por el chocolate y las golosinas.

Aliam Fushimoto no vaciló en espetar un ácido comentario:

-¡Pues, no parece que seas muy viciada con eso!

El joven líder le lanzó un vistazo provocador.

-¡Zero Kiryuu, no te puedes cabrear! Es como con Chiasa; todos sabemos que es inútil que elogiemos su suculenta imagen, porque es homosexual, pero es inevitable hacerlo. Bueno, es de público conocimiento que Kira es tu novia, así que un halago a su silueta tampoco contará como un intento por conquistarla.

La jovencita de cabello negro brillante rió ruborizada. Miró de costado a su guardián amado y vislumbró el tieso mohín que esbozó al bajar sus párpados por la mitad. Él sugirió a Aliam:

-Si comienzas a usar términos como "suculenta"...

El cazador de cabeza rapada soltó una carcajada. Luego se dirigió a la chica en cuestión:

-¡Tendrás que habituarte a esto, princesa!

Ella rió de nuevo. Se volteó a contemplar la cara de sorpresa en su chico después de haber oído la palabra que Aliam acababa de emplear. Los demás acompañaron la simpatía de la conversación.

Naru Sukimo añadió pero en un tono más sincero:

-Mmm, en verdad, sí que eres hermosa, niña.

-¡Pues, gracias! Son ustedes muy amables.

-Yo no había tenido contacto con ningún Airen antes, pero había oído mencionar a más de un cazador que tanto tu belleza como la de tu madre eran llamativas. Efectivamente, tenían razón.

-Oh..., no sabía eso –Kira respondió suavizada.

-¿Te gustaría contarnos algo acerca de tu familia? –preguntó Haniko en un aire gallardo-. Yo no conozco mucho sobre ellos más que la fama que se repetía que poseían.

Zero fue cuidadoso al observar la reacción de su amiga a la interpelación que le habían hecho. Por un momento percibió en su mirada turquesa un resplandor de aflicción, aunque inmediatamente después el mismo se consumió y ella habló:

-Claro...

-Espero no resultar muy obsceno con mi pregunta. Sé que ellos...

-No, está bien. –Frunció el ceño y tragó el sabor amargo del dolor irremediable que volvió a su presente por otra vez caer en la cuenta de que era huérfana. –El giro increíble que Zero le dio a mi vida me ha otorgado la entereza para tolerar su muerte y recordarlos como los héroes que eran... –Abriendo un poco más los ojos, sonrió. –Empezaré contándoles acerca de mi hermano.

Orgullosa de cada cosa que dijo de los tres miembros principales de su familia, ella fue relatando. Posteriormente describió a personas como sus abuelos o un par de tíos con los que se llevaba bien. Pese a que todos los allí presentes en la cocina-comedor divisaron rastros de lágrimas queriendo juntarse en sus tiernos ojos, Kira no lloró; más bien parecía fabricar fuerza dentro de sí a medida que iba hablando. Era probable, y esto Zero lo pensaba, que ella fuera cada vez más consciente del peso que conllevaba ser la última heredera de un apellido rimbombante como el Airen.

Reflexionando sobre estos temas y escuchándola desenvolverse con los demás cazadores que le prestaban absoluta atención, Kiryuu supo que progresivamente pero a toda velocidad caía más y más presa del encanto de ella.

La cómoda charla con los cazadores se prolongó hasta tarde, tratándose de cuestiones como la vida de Kira ulterior al ataque de Seta contra su familia y la forma en que los dos jóvenes se habían conocido y enamorado (algo que Zero ciertamente se resistió a relatar en detalle a despecho de la insistencia de Aliam por saber), y fue llamada al cese por Akane, la de trenzas rubias.

-¿No se les ocurrió pensar que ellos dos podrían querer irse a descansar y a tener un rato de paz y privacidad? –espetó sin vueltas, con la expresión del sueño en el rostro, pues se había levantado de la cama sólo para tomar un vaso de agua de la cocina y luego volver a dormir-. Ya, déjenlos tranquilos y vayan a recostarse.

Bebió su trago de agua y se fue. La soltura de esa mujer evocó una risita de agrado en Kira, quien ya había podido vincularse positivamente con ella a partir de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-¡Aguafiestas...! –le gritó Aliam Fushimoto mientras Akane se marchó serena.

El presidente aprovechó la intervención de la dama rubia y desarmó la reunión, provocando que todos obedeciesen a la propuesta. Kira se despidió de todos hasta el día siguiente y fue respondida por gratos saludos de buena química.

La noche era tranquila; mejor dicho, estaba bajo control. No hacía eco en el aire ningún estruendo que pudiese ser ocasionado por armas agitadas o aullidos de dolor. El enemigo no rugía y no estaba lloviendo. Tan sólo el viento silbaba contra el filo de los ventanales mientras se llevaba las nubes de la ya agotada tormenta. La chispeante frescura de esa inestable primavera se sentía en los muros.

Si bien la última vez Kira Airen había dormido en una recámara para ella sola, a Zero no se le pasó por la cabeza que ahora continuaran usando camas separadas. La chica dejó en la habitación del muchacho el bolso con ropa que Cross le había llevado, además del morral de viaje con el que había arribado al cuartel, pero marchó al baño para ataviarse en su fino camisón de dormir. A esto el hombre protestó en broma y ella contestó con un rubor simpático y una pronta retirada. Caminó en soledad hasta el cuarto de baño y se dio el gusto de respirar la atmósfera segura de un edificio impenetrable, totalmente libre del alcance del mal de Seta Houki o sus aliados. De hecho, era una obra arquitectónica tenebrosa, ríspida y oscura, con mucha piedra, pero saber que la gente que circulaba por sus pasillos era como ella y velaba por su seguridad le quitaba toda posible carga desagradable. Encontró hombre y mujeres que hacían guardia por aquí y allá y que parecieron iluminarse al verla. Les sonrió lo más cortésmente que pudo sin resultar quizás desubicada, pero esto era lo último que se podía pensar de su afable actitud.

Se vistió con el mismo camisón rosa que había tenido puesto en aquella noche primorosa con Zero en la Academia; la noche en que se habían quedado dormidos detrás del sofá del living. Le dejaba al descubierto los brazos y las piernas, por lo que al regresar al dormitorio el aire frío pudo acariciar su piel libremente. Sus pies descalzos se oyeron desvanecerse hasta llegar a su destino, y en el recorrido, algunos centinelas la saludaron con la cabeza.

Entró sin hacer ruido. Lo vio sentado en el lecho, esperándola.

-Siempre he pensado lo hermosa que te ves con eso –dijo ni bien la divisó.

-Gracias... Yo no sé si te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves siempre, uses lo que uses de ropa.

Zero le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, refinadamente desfilando hasta sentarse junto a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará tu cabello en crecer?

-Mmm..., trataré de apresurarlo.

-¿Estás cansada?

-No tanto, pero me tienta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Él la invitó y la joven quedó del lado contra la pared. Zero se colocó junto a su equilibrado y perfumado cuerpo y la contuvo con sus brazos pétreos, a lo que se le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste feliz hoy? –preguntó Kira.

-Claro que sí. Gracias a ti. Y, ¿tú?

-Todo el tiempo. Nunca imaginé que me sentiría tan a gusto en la sede de la Asociación.

-Entiendes que los cazadores te protegerán siempre. Quien no lo haga, responderá ante mí.

-Oh, no creo que eso sea correcto. Ninguno de ellos me debe nada como para estar obligado a cuidarme tanto.

-Eres mucho, Kira. ¿No sabes por qué?

-Emm... Nop.

Kiryuu la besó en la nariz, haciéndola encogerse de hombros en la timidez.

-Tierna, no comprendes... Puedo darte cuatro buenas razones para probar lo importante que es tu vida.

-Te escucho...

-Eres la última descendiente de una familia muy reconocida dentro de la población de cazadores.

-Una, aunque no sé qué tiene de valioso un apellido.

-Eres lo que me da fuerzas a mí, y los cazadores aquí saben que si no te tengo duro muy poco.

-Dos... Te quiero.

-Eres una mujer joven de buen corazón dispuesta a defender a la raza humana y que ha sido ya víctima de demasiadas penurias injustamente.

-Ajá... Tres.

-Eres una cazadora potencialmente muy poderosa.

-¿Qué? –repugnó, alzando la ceja izquierda pero frunciendo la derecha.

-Ahora no lo crees, pero yo te vi aquella tarde en la Academia cuando inmovilizaste a la profesora de gimnasia.

-No me digas que por eso estás-

-Veo tu núcleo, el fuego que vive dentro de ti. Eres brillante y tienes un cuerpo sano. Y ahora has vencido entera la maldición de un vampiro. ¿Acaso opinas que nada de eso quedó en tu organismo?

-Pensar eso me asquea.

-A mí también, pero no puedes despreciar el amplio beneficio de tener eso fluyendo por tus venas. Si entrenas, estudias y comes bien, estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una cazadora formidable que esta Asociación recordará por mucho tiempo.

Kira hizo silencio por unos instantes en que dejó a Zero en suspenso, pero no porque estuviera convencida o impresionada por el discurso de entonado por él, sino porque cambió radicalmente de tema para salir con una núbil idea espontánea:

-Quiero ir a tomar helado contigo. ¿Hay parques de diversiones por aquí cerca? Quiero visitar una pista de patinaje. ¿Te dijo que patino bien?

El muchacho se rió entre cada oración.

-No, no me dijiste.

-Apuesto a que tú no has patinado nunca.

-Tienes razón. En ese caso te llevaré a un lugar que conozco. Está en la ciudad Spirino; podríamos pedirle a mi maestro Yagari que nos lleve en auto.

-Eso sería genial.

-Entonces lo haremos.

-Y, ¿otras cosas más?

-Muchas más. Te lo prometo; nos divertiremos mucho juntos. Después de todo, somos jóvenes.

-Te amo, Zero.

-Y yo a ti, Kira. ¿Estás ilusionada?

A modo de respuesta, ella apretó sus labios contra los de él. Hicieron durar el beso casi un minuto y se separaron para mirarse de cerca.

-Ahora descansa. Mañana tendrás otro día feliz aquí conmigo.

-Sí, Zero... –susurró mientras se refugió en el pecho marcado de su novio. Acarició la tela suave de su camiseta con la nariz.

La abrazó bien, asegurándola contra sus pectorales y la encantó con un mensaje en voz baja, muy silencioso:

-Eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Kira no supo qué replicar. Uno de los cazadores de vampiros más respetados del país, el asesino de Rido Kuran, el nuevo dirigente de la Asociación, le hablaba a ella, una simple adolescente, como si le rezara a una diosa caída de los cielos.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando me despierte?

-Sí... –apenas murmuró.

-Y, ¿me recordarás aún?

-Sí, Zero...

-Y, ¿me seguirás amando y todavía serás la perfecta chica que eres?

-No soy perfecta, Zero.

-Dime que sí.

-Shh... Sí, sí...

Se dispusieron a descansar. La paz fue su gloria.

-Gracias por todo, Zero.

-Gracias por amarme.

-Te amo...

-Te amo.

Kira Airen se durmió escuchando los latidos del corazón de su amado junto a su cabeza. Él comenzó a soñar entretanto olía el perfume en el pelo negro de su mejor amiga.


	17. Día Reordenamiento: DINAMISMO ALENTADOR

_DÍA DE REORDENAMIENTO: "Dinamismo Alentador"_

Algo extraño sucedió en el inconsciente de Kira durante la noche. Una suerte de energía negativa sigilosamente ingresó en su cabeza, pero no de una manera triunfal, sino como para denotar su inminente fin. No se trató ni de un sueño ni de una pesadilla que trajeran residuos del pasado; de hecho, parecía señalar algo por venir. La molestó; no fue muy grato. Sin embargo, al despertar experimentó el cosquilleo de una ansiedad prometedora. Se apresuró a despabilar a Zero Kiryuu, a su lado aún dormido, a fin de hacerle saber lo único de su sueño que recordaba bien:

-Zero. Zero, Zero, despierta. He tenido un sueño muy extraño con Riten.

El hombre refunfuñó con los ojos cerrados. Con una mano pesada aplastó la cara de la chica para hacerla callar. Ella se la quitó rápido de encima y la sujetó contra su propio pecho.

-Zero, escucha, quiero que te despiertes. ¡Zerooo...! –repitió, sacudiéndolo con mayor brío.

Remoloneando aún, él le contestó con una incipiente sonrisa pícara:

-Si no eres más amorosa, no me moveré...

La joven se tentó de reír un poco por la pacífica parquedad de su amigo, pero continuó agitándolo.

-¡No molestes, Zero! ¡Te digo que mi sueño fue importante! Tienes que escuchar; creo que algo le sucederá a Riten y a los vampiros.

Zero abrió un ojo lentamente, interesado.

-En serio –dijo Kira en un tono grave.

Por algún motivo incomprensible, el muchacho intuyó que ella podía tener razón. Consecuentemente, se apresuraron a levantarse, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver al cazador que se hallaba en coma. Entraron los dos nerviosos a verlo, pero el doctor que estaba controlando las computadoras ahí dentro no entendió a qué podía deberse dicha tensión; Riten seguía igual. El joven presidente consultó con ese médico explícitamente su progreso del último día, mas le contestó lo mismo.

La dama se acercó hasta el lado de la camilla. Puso sus manos primero sobre el barandal perimetral y luego, con más confianza, encima del inerte brazo izquierdo de Riten. Hizo ligeramente presión con los dedos. Replegó los labios un poco. ¿Por qué la casualidad la había hecho ver a ese caballero en su mente si no había nada extraño? Como si Zero la hubiese oído pensar, le dijo lo que creía podía ser factible:

-Quizás soñaste con él porque ayer lo viste. ¿No te había impactado un poco?

No convencida, respondió sin dejar de mirar al internado:

-Un poco... Pero, ¿no me oíste? Yo dije... que creo que algo le sucederá.

El doctor presente frunció el ceño, preocupado, y terció:

-Esperen. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el medicamento que le aplicamos?

-¿Qué medicamento? –inquirió el muchacho, volteándose, al igual que Kira, hacia el médico.

-Esta madrugada llegó el encargo de remedios que habíamos solicitado. La señorita Akane lo concretó.

Zero regresó a su novia y le consultó con la vista, a lo que ella contestó frunciendo los labios.

-No, no lo creo –dijo, por lo tanto, el bello presidente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kira miró a Riten, quien no reflejaba ánimo alguno. No supo si sentir temor o esperanzas por su futuro.

No obstante, pronosticando esa consternación, Zero le hizo una propuesta.

-No te preocupes. Podemos controlarlo a lo largo del día. Incluso puedo pedir que se monte una guardia aquí afuera.

-Eso sería mejor.

El hecho de que fuesen pareja no desmentía el pasado como compañeros que compartían por haber sido prefectos en la academia Cross. Esto y las virtudes que Zero conocía de Kira, motivó que él le diera crédito al presentimiento de ella y comentara el asunto con los más cercanos cazadores.

Por alguna razón, ellos le creyeron también.

Después de un breve desayuno, Toga Yagari llamó a su nueva alumna a dirigirse a la arena de combate con el fin de empezar a entrenar. La primera fase consistió en un buen calentamiento corriendo y un rudo estiramiento de músculos. Ella no se quejó. El cazador se mostró tenuemente estricto, igual que Chigima solía serlo cuando años atrás educaba a la misma jovencita en las artes marciales.

El muchacho de cabellos platinados se dedicó esa mañana a ponerse al tanto del estado del cuartel con los nuevos medicamentos ya recibidos. Akane le notificó que había recibido el cargamento y que no había encontrado nada fuera de orden. Además, había interrogado a los empleados encargados de llevar el pedido pero no había podido averiguar nada acerca de la desaparición del presidente de la farmacéutica. Zero le agradeció y consultó por las condiciones de los enfermos y lesionados en enfermería que habían tenido que esperar lo que por fin había ocurrido durante la madrugada. Lo que se le respondió al respecto fue tranquilizador, pues los pacientes habían superado sus previos malestares.

Con Omashu habló sobre los ocho cazadores _elite_ que le servían, aunque curiosamente el caballero no disponía de mucha información.

-Salieron ayer al bajar el sol, ¿no es así? –Zero interpeló.

-Sí, así es, aunque no me han dejado saber adónde se encaminaban ni cuándo podrían volver.

-Tú, ¿les diste una orden?

-En realidad ellos proyectaron el plan solos. Yo les di las pautas.

-Bueno... ¿Qué idea tenían para marcharse a un sitio del que no te dieron detalles?

-Lo único que me mencionó Daisuke fue que podían encontrar a unos vampiros débiles para interrogarlos y sacarles información. Sin embargo..., luego no son muy abiertos; me han escuchado cada palabra que les dije acerca de lo que pasó con Kira y Seta Houki y de cómo Yoken había ayudado en la situación..., además de todo lo que les conté sobre el estado de la Asociación en relación con la sociedad vampírica y sobre tu historia en la academia Cross con Kira, pero jamás contestaron a nada de todo eso; no dieron opinión ni tampoco protestaron. Lo único que queda claro es que son unos chiflados ansiosos por matar vampiros y que quieren ayudarte.

Luego de meditar un momento, Kiryuu habló con un suspiro superpuesto.

-Bien... Démosles tiempo, ¿te parece? Confío en que harán las cosas bien.

-Sí..., yo también. Son extraños, pero los siento sinceros.

-Quizás seas muy acertado con esa palabra en particular. Si no dicen mucho, es quizás porque prefieren el silencio a la mentira. En ese caso, estás tratando con personas de valor.

Ulteriormente, arribó una noticia de parte de Jinmu y Oy. Se trataba del avistamiento en la ciudad de cuatro vampiros que estaban rodeando una escuela de nivel primario, de los cuales uno se había notado que exhibía un prendedor de oro con la forma del emblema de la familia Gihato. Impulsado por un deseo de venganza y un rencor guardado por haber lindado con la muerte dos noches atrás gracias a ese clan de vampiros, a Zero le surgió la iniciativa de marchar al lugar; empero, Jinmu espetó que, según advertencias de Yagari, en ese momento era más inteligente aprovechar la duda el enemigo y hacerles creer que él estaba muerto o incapacitado por el disparo que había sufrido en las afueras de la ciudad. En consecuencia, una escuadra de seis cazadores, incluidos Oy y Jinmu entre ellos, se apresuró a acudir al sitio.

Naru Sukimo, la ácida carismática, no se había detenido a conversar con sus cuatro amigas reclutadas a fin de conocer su progreso con respecto a la academia Dahlia aún, mas estaba tranquila. Ya en el pasado había compartido con ellas varias experiencias de riesgo como para saber que eran eficientes en lo que hacían; a veces podían tardarse un poco más de lo deseado, pero en esos casos era para ejecutar con mejor desempeño sus tareas.

Por lo tanto, Zero se acercó a su padre adoptivo. Fue suave al ingresar en su oficina, pues el aura preocupada de Cross se olía a distancia.

-Permiso, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo todavía sosteniendo la puerta del picaporte y sin entrar del todo.

-Claro, claro, Zero –respondió el legendario caballero, recomponiendo un poco su humor al despabilarse por el contacto con otra persona. Hasta el momento había estado solo, absorto en sus pesares.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tomó asiento en una silla frente al escritorio que los separaba.

Antecediendo sus palabras con un suspiro, el rubio de anteojos habló mirándose las manos encerradas en un puño sobre la tabla de la mesa:

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Yuuki y lo que Kaname ha hecho... Ella está... tan enloquecida por estar cerca de él..., pero no creo que se dé cuenta de que ese hombre ya no es el príncipe amado que siempre admiró de niña. Quiero decir, Zero, ¡asesinó a un Sangre Pura y al padre de Hanabusa! Él te indujo a ti a acabar con la vida de Rido Kuran, y si lo que sé de sus acciones es cierto, también es el responsable de la muerte de Shizuka Hiou. ¿Está eliminando a los Sangre Pura? ¿Por qué? Y, ¿acaso no cuidará de Yuuki, la persona que se supone más ama en este mundo? Por momentos me arrepiento de haberla dejado ir con él...

Zero Kiryuu fue piadoso al contener un comentario de repudio acerca de la chica en cuestión. No pudo evitar que asquease su mente pensar lo que quizás habría pasado si Yuuki no se hubiera marchado con Kuran. Continuó escuchando, mientras su cerebro comenzó a asociar elementos...

-Soy su padre adoptivo... Como tal, ¿no debería buscarla y brindarle protección?

-Ella fue la que exigió libertad para seguir a Kaname. Y sea como sea, bajo arresto o no, estaba contigo cuando Shiki y Touya interceptaron la camioneta y no protestó como para permanecer junto a ti.

-Los hijos pecan de inocencia cuando cometen errores... Tal vez actúa por impulso y no está pensando quiénes son sus verdaderos enemigos.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y resopló; prefería hablar de cualquier otro problema en la vida de Cross que no fuese justamente _Yuuki_.

-Y, ¿qué quieres hacer? –dijo con los párpados medio bajos.

Kaien se relamió los labios antes de replegarlos en su mar de dudas.

-No sé a dónde se la han llevado, así que no puedo seguirle el paso y hablar con ella.

-Si me preguntas, no creo que esté en malas manos.

-No, yo tampoco... Pero si Kaname la encuentra antes de que yo pueda verla...

-Por algo se fugó sin decirle nada; creo que el tiempo está a tu favor. Además, ¿no te parece probable que ella misma hará algo antes?

-Eso me consuela –opinó con una sonrisa-. Es una mujercita muy activa; tomará partido de algún modo... Sí.

-Entonces relájate.

-Ah, Zero..., cuando tengas una hija tú también, me comprenderás.

Los ojos lilas del muchacho tardaron unos instantes en distinguir el significado de esa palabras y abrirse. Cross aprovechó lo que esa sorpresa denotaba, y sonrió más antes de cambiarle de tema:

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no contemplas el plan de hacerme abuelo?

Después de un tieso silencio, el Presidente contestó sin parpadear:

-Tú no eres mi padre.

-Bien, bien, medio-abuelo, pero abuelo en la práctica, ¿no? Te imagino muy cariñoso con una "pequeña Kiryuu".

El chico se sonrojó previo a correr la cara hacia un costado y carraspear. Cross no reprimió su consiguiente risotada, a la cual Zero espetó:

-Soy el novio de Kira; no estamos casados ni en edad como para formar una familia, por favor.

Contradiciendo eso, Kaien se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla y continuó:

-Ya verás cómo el amor te llevará a anhelar vivir eso. Sabes, yo sé cuán intensamente se siente estar enamorado.

-No me digas.

-Sí.

-Nunca me hablaste sobre tu vida amorosa. No sé por qué se me ocurrió pensar que no tendrías –terminó comentando con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Ja! Zero, eres tan ácido... En realidad, puedo confesarte sobre un amor que nunca tuve pero que deseé con todo mi corazón.

-Mmm... No sé si debería enterarme.

-Pues, yo quiero que te enteres. No me importa lo que opines al respecto; amé a Juri Kuran... Sí que la amé... –susurró con rubor en sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿La madre de Yuuki?

-¿Te extraña?

-Me desilusiona... –respondió con el ceño fruncido-. Una Sangre Pura...

-Como dije, no me importa que te resulte agradable o no. El corazón manda en cuestiones así. Kira, ¿nunca te había dicho eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que cuando te enamoras, la razón pierde poder.

"_Zero, cuando estás enamorado de verdad, no puedes dejarte vencer por el miedo, así que el amor tiene su propia fuerza, y si tienes que querer a una mujer, la querrás aún en contra de tu voluntad"_

-Algo así –dijo Zero-. Pero, nunca se lo confesaste, ¿cierto?

-No. Yo sabía que Haruka Kuran estaba enamorado de ella y que estaban destinados a casarse. No quise crear un conflicto, así que... enterré mis sentimientos y dejé que ellos dos viviesen en paz.

Analizando un poco si Cross había actuado con honradez o quizás estúpidamente, respondió serio:

-Quizás no hacía falta que hicieras eso. No tenías seguridad de si ella podía preferirte a ti, y puesto que jamás manifestaste tus emociones, nunca te vio tampoco como un posible amante.

-Mmm, no lo creo. En fin, eso ya es parte de un pasado bastante distante.

-¿Te enamoraste de nuevo luego de eso?

-No –replicó cándidamente sonriente-. Fue el amor de mi vida.

-Y, ¿sonríes?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Eso sí era elogiable: el optimismo de Kaien Cross; Zero había perdido a Kira cuando el hechizo Oblivion se había comido los recuerdos sobre ellos, y con eso, ¿qué había hecho él...?, hundirse en la depresión y abandonarse a una suerte que con toda seguridad iba a terminar llevándose su vida. Pero su padre adoptivo se regeneraba a partir del dolor; para eso hacía falta mucha fortaleza. Zero no solía encontrar a ese hombre muy interesante o muy digno de admiración, probablemente por el simple hecho de no compartir sus gustos; sin embargo, esa breve charla le permitió ver que era más valioso y maduro de lo que se podía apreciar por tonteras que mostraba en la Academia al usar esos delantales de gatitos y andar todo el día plantando flores o cocinando muffins, como en la época de Yuuki Cross.

Zero estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué habían terminado hablando sobre ese tema, cuando un resplandor de su intelecto lo interrumpió y le abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente a Cross y espetó sin preámbulos:

-Kaname le permitió a Sara asesinar a Ouri. A él le vino bien.

Azorado por el brusco cambio en las palabras de su ahijado, Kaien reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué?

Explicó entusiasmado:

-Tú mismo me dijiste en la Academia hace pocos días que Ouri bajaba sus defensas únicamente frente a su prometida, Sara Shirabuki. Y si Kaname está eliminando a todos los Sangre Pura por alguna retorcida causa, entonces le convino que Sara matara a su pretendiente; no le importa el orden ni la motivación de ella para hacerlo, sino el hecho de que así se estaba ahorrando el trabajo de asesinar a Ouri también. Tú señalaste lo que es obvio: Kuran es muy perceptivo; no se le escapa nada, mucho menos si es bajo el techo de su propia casa. Por lo tanto, él sabía lo que estaba pasando; sabía que Sara iba a matar a Ouri, pero no la detuvo ni la delató porque ello cooperaba con su causa.

Aún sin poder salir de su estado de asombro, Kaien habló.

-Entonces, ¿descartas que Kaname haya sido el asesino?

-Sí. Sara Shirabuki está formando un ejército con las alumnas de la academia Dahlia, ¿no? Bueno, eso es un indicativo de que está recabando fuerzas. Y si mató a Ouri, asimismo se fortaleció.

-Zero... –masculló bajando la mirada.

-Kaname fue visto por los invitados de la fiesta en el salón principal; la única manera en que podía asesinar a Ouri era si lo hacía antes de la ceremonia, pero en ese momento Sara también estaba presente y justamente alguien habría podido notar algo, a partir de la escasez de multitudes.

Cross elevó la vista de nuevo hacia el muchacho que esperaba un comentario que avalase su hipótesis. En realidad dejó ese tema en sí para pensarlo después; inicialmente, lo que el rubio meditó fue la intensidad en el liderazgo del chico, que se filtraba a través de su piel y parecía que a la sazón brillaba contorneando su atractivo cuerpo. Aunque el ritual de nombramiento del presidente de la Asociación no había sido llevado a cabo para formalizar que Zero fuese su nuevo líder, no cabía duda de que estaba mirando al capitán que mandaría sobre los cazadores por las siguientes décadas... Catar esto otra vez, viendo el compromiso del joven con el asesinato de Ouri, le legó a Cross un escalofrío.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo.

-Nada... –respondió el de anteojos, y nuevamente bajó la mirada. Cambió el tono y siguió: -Creo que estás en lo cierto.

-¿De verdad? –replicó con una ceja levantada, dudando antipáticamente.

-Sí, en serio –repitió con gravedad.

Kaien le garantizó hacerle saber a todos lo que pensaba. Plantear las cosas desde esa perspectiva aclaraba dos puntos: lo que Sara iba a hacer y lo que _Kaname_ iba a hacer. Por una parte los cazadores tenían que ser sagaces para deducir de dónde la princesa Shirabuki, por ende, trataría de sacar fortaleza en su plan de convertirse en un ser indestructible. Y por otro lado, lo más factible sería que Kaname Kuran fuera tras los restantes Sangre Pura a fin de aniquilarlos. Conociendo quiénes eran los últimos vampiros de esa categoría que gozaban de la vida, la Asociación podía agarrar a Kaname por los cuernos y montar guardias cerca de las residencias de cada Sangre Pura.

No obstante, el asunto en esos términos significaba para Kaien Cross algo más controvertido: Yuuki Kuran era una Sangre Pura también. La experiencia le había permitido ver que Kaname era una verdadero sínico aún con las personas que más lo cuidaban, como Yuuki o Aidou Hanabusa. Por tanto, ¿hasta qué punto él avanzaría en aras de su deseo de eliminar a todos los vampiros fuertes? Ese anhelo, ¿de qué forma incluía o excluía a la mujer que (supuestamente) amaba? Su corazón viejo latió fuerte y con ansiedad, con terror.

Avecinándose el mediodía, Toga Yagari le dio un respiro a su alumna y le dijo que fuese a comer algo. El sudor en su frente daba cuenta de lo mucho que el hombre le había exigido en la arena de combate, mas ella apenas respiraba agitada. Se reacomodó cuanto pudo al saber que pronto se cruzaría con su novio otra vez. En realidad, éste no le dio mucho tiempo, porque la interceptó en uno de los pasillos tan pronto como Kira salió del salón de entrenamiento. La sujetó de una mano y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo velozmente; luego la encerró contra una pared de piedra y le tapó la boca con la suya.

-¡Ze-! –intentó decir, asfixiada posteriormente por los labios apasionados de Kiryuu. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el contacto.

Al dejarla ir, le susurró de cerca:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Zero... Te amo.

-Yo también, yo también... –y coronó su respuesta con otro beso, esta vez más tierno-. ¿Terminaste de practicar por ahora?

-Sí. Yagari me dijo que almorzara.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Claro, amado mío.

Él sonrió, feliz de oírla tan dulce. Y al rubor que se le pintó en las mejillas, Kira explicó:

-Eres aún más hermoso cuando sonríes así. Oye, ¿te confieso algo?

-Sí, dime –contestó, ansioso.

-Aquel día en la fuente de agua... antes de que me atacara ese Nivel E enviado de Seta, tú te fuiste a patrullar y me dejaste sola.

-¿Sí...?

-Pues, antes de marcharte me guiñaste el ojo. –Rió encantada; el muchacho también.

-¿Te hechicé con eso?

-Me hiciste sentir algo que jamás había sentido. Pensé que eras muy atractivo...

Para sumar al sonrojo de Kira, Zero liberó una alegre risotada.

-¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿_Bello_ o _atractivo_?

La jovencita ocultó su tímida mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Murmuró; sus palabras fueron ofuscadas por la fuerza de su sonrisa:

-Los dos sabemos cuál es.

La acorraló con su malvada expresión y disfrutó de seducirla.

-Pero quiero oírte decirla. Incluso podrías usar un término aún más demostrativo...

Kira Airen lo confrontó.

-Zero, basta; eres muy atractivo, y me lo pareciste ese día. Si intentas forzarme a que te diga que eres sexy, no te dejaré intimidarme.

El cazador rió, orgulloso de tener una novia con esa clase de determinación.

-Bien, bien... Así me gusta. Gracias.

-No molestes, Zero –fue lo siguiente que le dijo antes de enlazar sus delicadas manos detrás de la nuca de su compañero y besarlo en los labios.

-Confiesa que adoras verme feliz.

-No hace falta que eso sea una "confesión".

Al visitar la cocina, la chica aprovechó que Minaha no se hallaba presente y echó mano sobre las diversas especias de la alacena y unas cuatro latas de salsa de tomates verdes jugosos. Tomó tres paquetes de fideos largos estilo spaguetti y los dejó cerca de dos ollas con agua que dejó a calentar.

-¿Qué haces? –interpeló Kiryuu.

-¿Qué parece? Voy a preparar el almuerzo.

-Los muchachos estarán complacidos...

Picó verduras y vertió sobre el jugo de tomates un interesante menjunje de polvos y esencias fuertes. A medida que pasaron los minutos y cocinó el preparado, uno y otro de los miembros de la Asociación fueron asomando sus narices hambrientos, lo cual era más que lógico considerando que no era habitual respetar cada comida del día en ese lugar ni jamás había sido encargada del menú una mujer del condado de Kozumi. Para un ejército de hombres fornidos y mujeres atléticamente activas, percibir allí aromas tan exquisitos era la más dulce tentación. Zero se sentó en un banco alto, a la mesada de la cocina, y la observó, amándola con locura, adorando cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos al manejar los ingredientes y condimentar su perfecta fórmula.

-Me encanta que seas tan hábil con esto, Kira.

Ella se sonrojó y le contestó con una femenil mirada de gratitud. Inició una breve charla después:

-¿Crees que podría trabajar de esto, Zero?

-¿"Trabajar"?

-Sí. Me gustaría tener un empleo y disponer de dinero para mis cosas; además me agradaría poder contribuir a la Asociación económicamente si fuese necesario.

-Qué dulce, pero no sé si los humildes ahorros a los que tú llegaras pudiesen servir.

-Bueno, mi idea es gozar de una buena suma.

-Y, ¿de qué te gustaría trabajar?

-No tengo problema con ninguna tarea. Pero se me ocurre hacerlo cocinando. En algún restaurante o...

-Mmm..., en lo personal me parecería una lástima que algo tan artístico y divertido como lo es la cocina para ti terminara convirtiéndose en una obligación.

-En realidad no creo que obtener un beneficio monetario de ello lograse desvirtuar su magia. Para mí, trabajar no es un dilema ni nada pesado; no estigmatizaría la actividad con la carga de una obligación.

-Ya, entendí. Te amo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Kira rió con un tierno recato. Posteriormente tomó una muestra de la salsa con un cucharón y se acercó al cazador, pidiéndole un favor:

-Prueba y dime qué te parece.

Obedeció, y acarició la madera de esa cuchara con su boca perfecta. Saboreó la esencia que su amiga había creado y quedó maravillado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y la felicitó, atónito:

-Kira, esto es una delicia... Increíble, ¿puedo probar otra vez?

-Mmm..., quizás a cambio de un beso...

Para hacerlo, el joven sujetó a Kira de la nuca y la obligó a apretar sus finos labios contra los de él. Aliam Fushimoto, que merodeaba cerca, ingresó osadamente acompañado de los hermanos Amabuki y no perdió la oportunidad de interrumpir con un exagerado carraspeo que coronó con un silbido lascivo pero intencional.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Cuánto amor, de pronto aquí, en este lúgubre lugar!

-Aliam, eres un hombre desagradable –Zero espetó con una sonrisa de resignación inmediatamente después de separarse de Kira, quien no pudo ocultar un avergonzado rubor previo a volver a la cocina.

Sora y Takumi ostentaron en el rostro la diversión que les ocasionaba presenciar el encuentro.

-Bueno, Zero, mi vida, tú tienes novia; permíteme, aunque sea, gozar de satirizar tu dicha... –aireadamente replicó mientras, a un paso manso, se aproximó hasta el lado de la chica y se apoyó seductoramente en el borde de la mesada de mármol-. Buenos días, Belleza Airen, ¿cómo has amanecido?

-**Aliam**, no la hagas sentir incómoda, por favor –objetó con los brazos cruzados, apoyados sobre la mesa, e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante.

El hombre de cabello rapado frunció el entrecejo y la nariz en un gesto para hacer callar al Presidente.

-Nada de "incómoda". ¿Qué estás preparando, lindura?

A modo de contestación, la angelical muchacha le dio a probar de la misma cuchara a él también. Sin decir una palabra, Aliam bebió la muestra de salsa y no tardó en armar un escándalo:

-¡Mmm...! ¡Esto es el más puro talento, maldita sea!

-Me halagas –dijo ella-. Gracias.

-¡¿En el condado de Kozumi las mujeres cocinan de esta manera?

-La mayoría.

-He vivido engañado. ¡Debí haber nacido allá...! ¡Quiero probar más!

-Con gusto te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Te especializas en un tipo de comida determinado?

-No. De hecho, hago de todo.

-Pero lo que más le gusta es lo dulce –añadió el de cabellos platinados.

-¿En serio? A cada instante te amo más –Aliam terminó diciendo con total soltura.

-¡Aliam!

Kira rió.

Takumi, el mayor de los mellizos, se dirigió con suavidad a la mujer:

-Es cuestión de que se aburra; no te acosará por siempre.

Ella lo miró sin molestia alguna. Con cada modesta respuesta que dio, más parecía endulzar el aire.

-Está bien... Me siento feliz aquí, incluso con sus bromas –dijo, esbozando una tibia sonrisa.

-No, no, pero, ¿quién dijo que estoy bromeando? –persistió el de cabeza rapada, encogiendo los ojos en una sonrisa burlona que invocó en Zero un gesto de tedio.

Kira cambió de tema mientras no abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió con la palabra a los dos muchachos de melena castaña:

-Disculpen, ¿les podría hacer una pregunta que me intriga?

-Claro –respondieron al unísono.

-Disculpen si resulto impertinente, pero he notado que ustedes son iguales..., pero a pesar de la maldición de los gemelos, parecen estar indistintamente en forma...

-Ah... –empezó Sora, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa blanca y abriéndose un par de botones; caminó dos pasos hasta la chica y le enseñó un gran lunar visible unos centímetros por encima de su corazón-, lo que pasa es que no somos gemelos, justamente.

Takumi, el mayor, se abrió la camisa, negra, de la misma manera y le mostró que él carecía de esa mancha. Continuó las palabras de su hermano:

-Yo no la tengo.

Con discreción, Kira se inclinó para corroborar eso.

-Y si te fijas... –volvió Sora-, verás que no tenemos los ojos iguales.

Se arrimaron los dos a ella y le abrieron bien los ojos, exponiendo Sora unos iris más amarillos que los de Takumi.

-Es cierto –respondió la mujer-. No son lo mismo.

Retrocediendo de nuevo, le siguieron señalando distinciones.

-¿Notas que la boca de él es un poco más grande que la mía? –dijo Takumi.

-Yo tengo los dientes más cómodos, porque mi paladar es más bajo y la boca, por ende, más ancha.

-Eso no se nota mucho, pero ¡es verdad! –opinó Kira.

-Hasta él tiene orejas más pequeñas y puntiagudas que las mías. Yo soy más redondito.

-Comprendo... Ustedes son mellizos, no gemelos.

-Exacto.

-No compartíamos el espacio en el vientre de nuestra madre. Si bien ella nos transmitió los genes cazadores, nuestras placentas y bolsas eran independientes, mientras que en el caso de los gemelos sucede una división espontánea de un embrión único, generado de un solo óvulo.

-Los gemelos son los que son idénticos en todo sentido, y sobre los que recae la maldición, pero nosotros estábamos separados.

-Por eso nos salvamos y pudimos nacer bien.

Entretanto le contaron algunos aspectos más de sus vidas, los hermanos Amabuki les hicieron compañía a los dos jóvenes enamorados. Aliam se sentó a la mesa del comedor que estaba a unos tres metros y escuchó. Así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos antes de ser interrumpidos por Haniko, el de cabello negro, quien, después de, desde luego, hacer su propio comentario adulatorio con respecto al delicioso aroma de la comida que se estaba haciendo a fuego lento, le pidió a Sora y Takumi ayuda con un asunto que habían olvidado terminar de atender. De ese modo, los otros tres quedaron solos.

El cómico caballero soltero primero señaló con el dedo índice derecho el cuello de Kira y luego se rascó con el mismo el suyo propio, mientras preguntó:

-Oye, tierna, ¿cómo estás con eso?

-Ah... –vaciló, reconociendo que se refería al vendaje que le cubría las dentadas de vampiro-, bien, mejor... No duele.

-¿Puede ser que hayas sido el blanco de más de un vampiro...?

-Pues..., creo que mi sangre les resulta agradable, no me preguntes por qué.

-Aliam, ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –Zero terció con una ceja levantada.

-Una lógica, pues llegó aquí con un vendaje ya puesto y fue perseguida por el peor Conde de la Noche –explicó con ambos ojos negros bien abiertos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tiene razón, Zero. En realidad, cuando llegué a la academia Cross, tres vampiros pusieron sus ojos sobre mí, así que...

-Vaya. Qué hastío –opinó Aliam.

El muchacho de mirada lila se puso de pie y se movió suavemente hasta su novia. Con el ceño fruncido y acariciando con la yema de dos dedos la superficie de la venda, comentó:

-Mmm... En lo personal a mí me preocupa que no sanes del todo...

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió ella, inquieta.

-¿Cicatrices? –intervino el de cabeza rapada.

-Sí –contestó Zero-. No has tenido mucho tiempo para recuperarte entre cada herida.

-Oh... Sinceramente, creo que me quedarán unos puntitos marrones, aunque ojalá esté equivocada...

-Y es más mi culpa principalmente.

-Al menos es una culpa causada por el amor –Fushimoto añadió.

-De todas formas, me apena.

-No te preocupes –ella lo calmó, acariciando su mejilla, y continuó con lo suyo.

-Mmm, esto me recuerda, Zero, ¿cómo te fue al final en Gina-Gadeko? Nunca hablamos sobre eso.

El Presidente deseó que su colega no hubiera sacado el tema... Se apoyó con las manos hacia atrás sobre la mesada de mármol, a la izquierda de Kira. Ésta, aunque detectó una cierta incomodidad en la forma repentina de respirar del joven, no lo miró a la sazón. Él respondió de un modo que sin duda transmitía poco interés en el asunto:

-Bien... No hay mucho qué contar.

-¿Que no hay mucho para contar...? –el otro cuestionó-. Vamos, Zero, te hablo de un lugar poco convencional...

Fue de cara a la tensión en el rostro de Zero y en el cuerpo de la dama lo que le hizo entender a Aliam que ellos no habían conversado sobre eso.

-Amm, disculpa, Zero –se excusó.

-No, está bien... –Kira alzó una mirada confundida hacia su amigo a su lado y aguardó a la respuesta: -Conoces ese lugar, ¿no es cierto?

-Sólo mi padre lo conoció en persona..., y en más de una ocasión me advirtió que jamás pusiese un pie en ese sitio.

El hombre suspiró. Por más desagradable que resultase, aún si era hiriente, tenía que confesarse con ella.

-No quería que te enterases, pero...

-¿Por qué fuiste a un lugar tan horrible?

El otro cazador trató de distender la incomodidad al levantarse a servirse un vaso de agua. Zero habló con el rostro gacho:

-Yo... Fue hace pocos días..., una semana. Tú estabas muy lejos, sumida en tu pérdida de memoria. Ya no sabía qué hacer para traerte de vuelta, sobre todo porque estabas encantada con Kaito, y... la sed de sangre iba en aumento...

-Dios... –ella masculló al cerrar los ojos.

-Comprendes que no podía permitirme morderte; en esas condiciones, habrías enloquecido o sufrido un colapso. Por eso antes recurrí a las tabletas de sangre. El problema estuvo en que había pocas; se me habían acabado en la Academia y no podía encontrarme con Cross para pedirle, **si** tenía. Al mismo tiempo ya había caído en la cuenta de que no servía beber de mi propia sangre. Por eso..., desde casa llamé aquí y, justamente, pedí que me comunicaran con Aliam.

-¿Él?

-Sí.

-Espera un segundo... ¿Bebiste tu propia sangre? –Su expresión denotaba horror.

-Aunque me dé vergüenza decirlo.

-P-Pero..., ¿por qué no le pediste ayuda a Yagari... o a Chigima?

-¿A tu guardián, al hombre que juró no tener piedad con quienes te hiciesen daño? De él tenía que esconderme. Y a Yagari por supuesto que lo intenté hallar, pero su maldito teléfono móvil siempre estaba apagado.

-Entonces..., Aliam... –empezó, escabullendo su mirada hasta el cazador de cabello rapado.

-Necesitaba algo potente que suprimiera mi sed; no tenía tabletas, no podía beber mi sangre ni la sangre de otros. Yo quería la tuya pero tampoco podía alejarme de ti, siendo que Kaito estaba tratando de apropiarse de tu corazón... Y sabía que Aliam conocía resquicios de la ciudad de los que podría sacar una solución eficaz. Entonces... él me sugirió la aldea de Gina-Gadeko.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí vive un hombre con acceso a diversas sustancias poderosas que pueden calmar a un Nivel E o a una persona en mi situación...

-¿Quién ese hombre?

-Dudo que lo conozcas. Su nombre es Asu... Es... un traficante de Sangres Puras.

El rostro de la joven se endureció al discernir el significado de esos términos juntos.

-Un..., ¿qué?

-No sabías que-

-Sí, sí –lo atajó, meneando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con un poco de fuerza-, ya sé lo que es un traficante de... Pero, Zero... –terminó farfullando en un tono de desolación y descendiendo el foco de su mirada hasta el piso.

-Lo lamento... Cross me sermoneó cuando lo supo también, pero le respondí lo mismo que te digo a ti: no tuve otra salida. De haber encontrado una alternativa menos desagradable, no habría ido a esa aldea.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?

-L-Le expliqué a Asu mi situación y que requería alguna clase de droga o pastilla que frenase mi terrible sed. Luego de darme algunas vueltas alardeando sobre que lo que yo necesitaba era directamente devorar a alguien o sangre especial, como la de... –Su voz se deprimió hasta desaparecer en un instante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... Kira, ese hombre en realidad participó en la captura de Shizuka Hiou, hace años. Y por esa razón, poseía sangre de ella.

-No me digas... –quiso comenzar a rogar, con el rostro encogido en la aflicción que le causaba escuchar esas cosas.

-Me la ofreció, pero la rechacé violentamente.

-¿En serio? –terció Aliam, quien de hecho se ponía al corriente con el tema.

-Sí... Le dije, por lo tanto, que quería tabletas o algún paliativo similar pero que actuara de inmediato. Por eso, me dio un equipo con cinco frascos que contenían una sustancia extraña pensada para confundir a las hormonas y anular el deseo de sangre... Eso era inyectable; a mí supuestamente me iba a servir una dosis por día, aunque un vampiro noble podía estar inapetente por una semana...

-¡Zero! –volvió el otro muchacho, atónito-. ¿De verdad? Imaginaba otra cosa... ¿L-Le compraste algo más?

-Sí... Por lógica, no me iba a alcanzar; cinco frascos, uno para cada día; en seis iba a tener que volver. Así que me vendió setenta y tres píldoras que actuaban durante ocho horas y que estaban hechas a base de huesos molidos de un Sangre Pura y sangre de nobles...

Una lágrima escapó del ojo izquierdo de Kira Airen, silenciosa.

-Te dejó sin dinero.

-Claro... Pero pensé que valía la pena.

-Y, ¿no lo valió?

-No sirvió. Para cuando llegué a la Academia, tomé una píldora y utilicé la primera de las inyecciones.

Otra lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la mujer que apretó los ojos escondidos. Ella apagó las hornallas de la cocina y permitió que los sabores en las ollas decantasen y se intensificaran.

-Pero antes de que se cumpliesen las veinticuatro horas de esa aplicación, la sed había regresado de forma muy contundente. Usé otra que perdió efecto tan sólo cuatro horas después.

-Imposible.

-No me creas si no quieres, pero no hubo manera de tapar el deseo... Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Inclusive tomé otra pastilla y nada cambió. Fue entonces que no pude manejar más la situación... y...

-Ya veo. Un momento de debilidad.

Zero Kiryuu asintió. Para dejar más en claro que el resultado de ello había sido la mordida en el cuello de Kira, la miró, a su lado, percibiendo a la sazón su silencio quebrantador que indicaba su llanto comprimido.

-¿Kira...?

La chica no contestó.

-¿Estás bien?

Corrió la cara hacia el lado contrario, huyendo de los ojos lilas de su compañero.

-Estás llorando.

Meneó la cabeza en una negativa. Aliam optó por moverse y tomar asiento donde antes se hallaba. El joven de melena platinada posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kira y le susurró.

-No estés mal. Ya pasó. No fue tu culpa.

-Ah, ¿no? –contestó con una voz quebradiza.

-No, claro que no. Mírame.

Ella le dejó notar su vista cristalina, ofuscada por las lágrimas. Sus labios rosados apretados en la pena le dieron ganas al Presidente de asfixiarla con un beso.

-Sufrí, lo sé –le dijo seriamente-. Pero duró poco, ¿no? Ya se han acomodado las cosas... Y no tendré jamás que recurrir a algo así de nuevo.

Aliam intervino:

-No te enfades con él, cielo. ¿Te soy sincero?, cuando Zero habló conmigo por teléfono y me pidió ayuda..., pues..., realmente sonaba mal. Se lo podía oír jadeando entre cada palabra. Creo que aguantó todo lo que pudo, y por eso no halló más solución que esas sustancias.

-Pero... –Kira farfulló-, ¿qué ocurrió con esas drogas?

-Kaito me las robó, provocando que yo perdiese el control y te mordiese.

Kira hizo memoria. El otro cazador soltó un grito de protesta mientras Zero secó con el dedo las lágrimas sobre la piel de la mujer.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero, qué pedazo de-!

-Lo sé... –Kiryuu avaló.

-Para quedarse con Kira, ¿no? ¡Quiso que la mordieses para que fueras una amenaza y pudiese sacarte del camino!

-De hecho, intentó matarme. Cross intervino a tiempo.

Los dos cazadores, la dama y el fanático de las armas, miraron con total asombro al Presidente y tardaron unos segundos en opinar.

-¿Qué? ¿Los sorprende mucho?

-Es una broma, ¿no?

-¡Creo recordarlo! –exclamó Kira.

-¿Sí? –Zero preguntó.

-Muy vagamente, pero eso creo... Recuerdo la voz del Director muy firme... y recuerdo el peligro... Te recuerdo llenando el cuarto con el sonido de tu llanto... –Hizo fuerza por tragarse su lagrimeo.

-Déjalo ya...

Aliam continuó, no obstante, indignado:

-¡Ese tipo es un gran pero realmente GRAN miserable desgraciado!

-Aliam...

-¡No! ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Dime que regresará a aquí pronto! ¡Lo voy a moler a golpes! ¡Niño lindo, qué basura...!

-Ya, Aliam... Cálmate. No tengo idea de lo que hará en los próximos días ni me interesa tampoco.

-¿Estar enamorado te torna pasivo o qué? ¡Quería matarte! –terminó espetando dando un golpe en la mesa, a lo que respondió Minaha, la señora, acudiendo a la cocina, en compañía de Akane y Haniko. Detrás venían los mellizos Amabuki de regreso.

-¿Está todo bien? –Haniko interpeló.

La ex cazadora se deleitó en el aroma del aire:

-¡Oh, pero qué exquisito olor a fideos picantes! No me digan, ¡Kira Airen, ¿lo has hecho tú?

La jovencita carraspeó para recuperar el tono balanceado de su voz y contestó con un asentimiento decoroso.

-¡Al fin alguien que ayuda con esto, entonces! Muchas gracias, señorita Airen; esto huele delicioso.

-Hice como para muchos de nosotros. Me honraría mucho que lo prueben. Ya está listo, de hecho.

Entusiasmados, los cazadores ayudaron a comenzar a servir el preparado y a llamar a los demás humanos que se encontraban más o menos cerca. Como era de imaginarse, no alcanzó, y todos se quedaron deseosos más, sobre todo personas como Yagari y Aliam Fushimoto, con voraz apetito.

Mientras estuvieron de pronto reunidos en la cocina-comedor, Zero acarició la mano de su mejor amiga y la miró con confianza, repeliendo la pena en el corazón de ella, quien necesitó un rato para digerir que el amor de su vida había tenido que drogarse en consecuencia del hechizo Oblivion. Aliam no se calmó demasiado; ciertamente quería vengarse de Kaito; no se esperaba que ese chico pudiese traicionar a Zero así, sobre todo cuando él se encontraba bajo unas condiciones tan frágiles como en aquellos días. Cuando el resto de los cazadores preguntó qué había sucedido para que Aliam hubiese insultado y gritado así, él contestó escorias con relación a Kaito y tan sólo explicó que ese muchacho había tratado insolentemente de aprovecharse de Zero para borrarlo del mapa y quedarse con Kira, que era una deshonra y que quien fuera que lo llegase a ver debía romperle la cara de un golpe. El Presidente impidió que, ante las preguntas de los demás, se extendiese el esclarecimiento del asunto; lo que más le importaba era que Kira estuviese feliz, y ese problema no precisamente la dejaba estar tranquila. Por ende, recurrió a dispersar la atención hacia otros temas, y poco a poco, no sin cierta dificultad, en los largos minutos que duró el almuerzo, Kira pudo sacarse el resquemor de encima.

Concluido el almuerzo y dispersa la gente, Zero atrapó a Kira antes de que la misma entrase en la arena de combate. Fue suave y cercano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Ya descansé con esto, así que... podré entrenar con más energía.

-¿Te va gustando esto?

-Mucho.

-Y..., ¿te sientes bien en relación a lo que hablamos en la cocina con Aliam?

Ella suspiró con un agrio pesar y llevó la mirada a un lado por unos instantes. La mano del hombre sostuvo la suya.

-Me dará vueltas en la cabeza por un tiempo... No importa cómo lo veas, todo eso te pasó porque me conociste y porque caí en la maldición de ese maldito vampiro y no pude vencer su poder...

-Kira, finalmente lo hiciste.

-Pero mi punto es que no te mereces sufrir ni por un minuto.

-Más allá de lo que sientes por mí, no soy nadie en especial como para que mi dolor sea una catástrofe.

-Sí, lo dices con esa soltura porque ahora estás feliz.

-¿Prefieres que arrastre hasta aquí una depresión idiota?

-No sería idiota.

-Sí si en este momento te tengo a mi lado.

La chica dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante y resopló de nuevo. Sin decir nada más, se puso en punta de pie y besó los labios de su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes por mí, Kira. Aprovecha tu entrenamiento, y nos vemos en unas horas.

-Sí. Al bajar el sol supongo que Yagari me soltará.

-Sí o, si no, puedo venir a rescatarte.

El chico coronó su frase con un beso tierno que posó sobre la frente de la cazadora, la cual se dio media vuelta e ingresó en la gran arena de combate. Al cerrarse la puerta, aún pudo oírse a Toga Yagari exclamar:

-¡Muy bien, princesa Airen, a correr! ¡Espero que ya hayas hecho la digestión, porque vas a mover mucho esas piernas flacuchas tuyas! ¡Vamos, ahora!

Incluso sabiendo que Kira estaba bajo supervisión de su maestro y de todo un cuartel de cazadores humanos bienintencionados, a Zero le daba pena dejarla para irse a patrullar, aunque pudo hacerlo únicamente con el retorno de Jinmu y Oy de la caza a la que habían acudido a ese colegio primario. Los vampiros con emblemas del clan Gihato no habían entonado palabra que hiciese alusión a él como para señalar que estuviesen conscientes de su estado físico. En consecuencia, lo que se pactó fue que Zero patrullase pero con discreción y con una guardia que lo cubriese en el caso de encontrar vampiros de esa familia o de la Haze, sin mencionar la Houki. Por fortuna, no fue necesario ir a las escondidas; la tarde estuvo más o menos en paz.

Los cinco cazadores que fueron con él (Naru Sukimo, incluida) no faltaron en comentar lo radicalmente cambiado que se veía al contar con la presencia de Kira en el cuartel. Le pidieron que manifestase sus sentimientos y que les contase un poco sobre cómo pensaba en proceder ahora con ella bajo el entrenamiento de Toga Yagari, pues era también un hecho que tener a una Airen, la única Airen, cooperando con ellos en la Asociación era confortador. Con una gallarda mesura y entretanto caminaron la ciudad en busca de rostros enemigos, les hizo sentir la calma de su bienestar actual e incluso les garantizó que Kira los sorprendería pronto con sus habilidades.

Estuvieron asegurando el municipio por cuatro horas. Amedrentaron a un grupo de vampiros jóvenes que causaban disturbios cerca del muelle y castigaron con la muerte a dos Nivel E que habían tratado de de devorar a una niña humana y después a una vampiresa de la misma categoría que había logrado herir a un muchacho. Bajo el liderazgo del atractivo hombre de mirada lila, los guerreros de la Asociación funcionaban como soldados perfectos, eficaces a cada momento.

-Si tu benemérita madre te viese ahora, niño, comandándonos a todos, quedaría loca de orgullo por ti –comentó con una amplia sonrisa Naru, antigua amiga de la madre de Zero.

Había dos patrullas más moviéndose por las calles; a veces se cruzaban con la compañía de Kiryuu y ratificaban que mantenían el control. Ideal.

Esa actividad fue interrumpida por un centelleo de ansiedad cuando Haniko alcanzó al Presidente en el pueblo y le dio una noticia que, más allá de su propio significado, era en sí increíble porque ratificaba las palabras sin fundamento de Kira Airen. Mientras las escuadras continuaron el trabajo, Zero dejó a su equipo a cargo de Naru y se apresuró a retornar a la sede con Haniko, el de melena negra.

Era en la sala especial. Kaien Cross se hallaba en la entrada junto con el tuerto Yagari, Omashu, Akane y una multitud ansiosa. El muchacho avanzó a pasos agigantados con el hombre que lo acompañaba y solicitó información sobre lo sucedido. Su padre adoptivo fue quien le contestó, mientras los demás lo contemplaron azorados y esperando una reacción de su parte.

-Los doctores dicen que fue hace una hora. Fue súbito y sin violencia, como si simplemente hubiera estado durmiendo una siesta. Pero, ¿quieres saber qué fue lo más insólito?

-¿Qué? –dijo Zero, agitado.

Su maestro replicó con una sonrisa sugerente de interés:

-Kira interrumpió su entrenamiento en el mismo momento y vino corriendo a verlo. Extrañamente, se detuvo y me gritó que tenía que verlo porque algo había pasado con él. Yo, naturalmente, la seguí, y encontré esto al llegar. Los guardias que pediste para cuidarlo se sorprendieron de lo rápido que ella arribó después de que él despertase.

Sin necesitar más explicación, Zero caminó cuidadosamente entre la gente e ingresó en el cuarto especial donde Riten había perpetuado su coma en los últimos veinte días. Divisó a su mejor amiga sentada en un banco alto del otro lado de la camilla y hablando con el hombre ahora consciente. Ella alzó la vista a su novio pero no le sonrió; tan sólo le mostró los ojos turquesas bien abiertos. Sus manos juntas sobre su regazo y su expresión calmada sosegaban de antemano toda posible angustia causada por la vertiginosidad del acontecimiento. Se detuvo junto a la camilla. Riten miró a su líder con pura seriedad.

-Hola, Zero Kiryuu.

Al muchacho le costó responder. En la cara pálida del cazador resucitado habitaba un misticismo inusitado de pura serenidad. Ni el dolor ni la preocupación le pintaron las facciones. Zero era todo lo contrario: su tirante mirada y su boca entreabierta revelaban pasmo e interrogantes.

Habló con suavidad. Su ceño, fruncido y deprimiendo sus ojos lilas.

-No lo entiendo... estás despierto

-Ella también –Riten respondió, meneando la cabeza una vez hacia su izquierda, en dirección a la encantadora Kira Airen.

Zero paseó su foco entre los dos cazadores que parecían poseídos por espíritus de la verdad. Sin poder cambiar la expresión de su rostro, inquirió al hombre en el lecho:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Algo cambió. Lo siento –aseveró con raigambre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé –sensatamente le contestó.

-Yo tampoco lo sé –Kira terció con discreción.

Desorbitado, el muchacho de cabellos plateados oyó en los dos el mismo tipo de voz; una voz profunda, que venía de otra dimensión y que traía una revelación transparente, muda, pero calamitosa en un sentido aún desconocido. Desde ya, no encontró las palabras correctas para interrogarlos ni para plantear sus propias dudas. El silencio reinó en su boca. Parpadeó. Se tapó la boca con una mano y meditó con la vista en el piso frío, mientras los demás miraron desde la entrada del cuarto. Dio tres pasos inhibidos y tomó asiento en un banco similar a que usaba Kira. Desde ahí, los observó, buscando un patrón, buscando una pista o una intuición que le permitiese saber qué rayos sucedía con su novia y el caballero.

Riten comprendió que el heredero de los Kiryuu necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Giró su cabeza hacia la hermosa mujer a su lado y le habló con brillo de admiración en los ojos marrones:

-Yo intenté ayudar.

-Lo sé –respondió la doncella que emitía aire de ángel.

-El Conde de la Noche tenía mucho poder. Realmente..., muy poderoso.

-Sí, Riten... –asintió, mirando sus manos sobre su falda.

-Te atrapó.

-Sí.

-Te hizo su prisionera.

-En una forma... –elevando su fulminante vista turquesa a él, dijo.

-Pero te liberaste.

-También, en cierto modo, lo hice.

-"En cierto modo"...

-Hay algo que no comprendo, que creo que tú tampoco entiendes.

-¿Te sientes viva?

-Así es.

-Yo también.

Se miraron, ambos, neutrales. Su silencio parecía decir cien cosas. La dama fue quien continuó, libertando a través de su garganta un sonido a la vez hermoso y aterrador:

-Te sentí volver.

-Yo sentí que alguien me esperaba. ¿Eras tú?

-Puede ser...

Los interrumpieron los médicos, que inspeccionaron las lesiones de Riten y controlaron los resultados de las computadoras conectadas a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, él hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el contacto visual con ella, que encandilaba con la amenidad de su cara y destilaba esperanza y quietud.

-Perdóname –Riten le pidió-. Sé que te fallé a ti, a tu guardián, a Zero, a Toga.

-Ya eso pasó. No sufras más. Has atravesado mucho tormento.

-El Conde logró arrebatarme información. Su violencia era tan intensa...

-Lo entiendo. Hiciste lo que pudiste. No fue tu culpa.

La mano zurda de Riten se alzó en busca de enlazarse con los dedos tibios de la jovencita. Ésta le dio el placer de hallarla, entretanto el Presidente no rindió su mirada y analizó la imagen. El cazador herido apretó los labios antes de decir su última frase. Sus ojos castaños se entornaron ligeramente también. Era pena, vergüenza, buena emoción.

-Gracias por perdonarme, pero por haber fallado como cazador, te protegeré, Kira Airen.

El ángel sonrió con femenil sosiego y replicó:

-Ahora estarás bien. Estás vivo. Yo estoy viva. Todos aquí estamos más vivos que nunca. Será un honor para mí luchar junto a ti, Riten.

Él parpadeó súbitamente cansado y soltó la mano de la chica. Infló los pulmones hasta tenerlos a tope y luego espiró con languidez, disfrutando de la caricia que el oxígeno le legó a su organismo. Cerró los ojos posteriormente y relajó los músculos de la cara. Se dispuso a descansar de la rispidez del trance que sólo él y Kira habían tocado. Por ende, ésta se levantó del banco y fue hasta su novio. Se detuvo muy cerca, cándida, y Zero le susurró:

-Espero que puedas explicarme algo de esto, porque me faltan respuestas.

-No te preocupes, Zero –respondió con elegancia-. A mí también me faltan, pero creo que las cosas están bien por alguna razón. No debemos... –empezó, girando la cabeza hacia Riten- ya sentir inquietud por esto.

Sin aún comprender, el Presidente caviló por unos instantes más y se puso de pie. Tomó a su amiga de la mano y se acercó a la entrada de la sala. La multitud los dejó pasar. Las miradas se dirigían a los dos pero recaían con más fuerza sobre la angelical princesa Airen. Sin embargo, a cada una de las cortas pero espontáneas preguntas que los cazadores formularon, la pareja contestó con silencio y una clara falta inocente de información.

Zero Kiryuu se reunió con Kaien Cross, Akane, Omashu, Aliam, los mellizos Amabuki, Jinmu, Oy y Haniko en un cuarto oscuro pero cálido con sillas aterciopeladas. Sobre una de las paredes se lucía un hogar amplio, y en su interior, varias tablas de madera quemada. Debatieron sobre lo extraño que resultaba el despertar de Riten y la reacción de Kira, mientras ésta continuó entrenando bajo supervisión de Yagari. Flanquearon ideas como una relación extrasensorial entre aquellos dos, algún vínculo pasado entre la familia Airen y la de Riten, alguna clase de maleficio o de estigma que los enlazara en relación con el terror que habían vivido veinte días antes por culpa de Seta Houki... Pero todas esas suposiciones constituían absolutas especulaciones. Lo que era un hecho era que no se podía guardar sospechas negativas con respecto a Kira, pues era obvio que la situación, por tan insólita y en función de ella que fuese, de cualquier modo la tomaba desprevenida.

-Sea lo que sea –opinó Jinmu, el rubio de la cara tajeada-, no es resultado de una maldición o una intención ambivalente de parte de Kira. Tanto ella como Riten estaban igualmente desorientados, o, ¿no, Zero?

El chico asintió.

Él no había sentido nada de lo que parecía su novia sentía en ese salón especial donde se encontraba Riten. Estaban absolutamente en mundos distintos.

-¿Confías en que sus instintos y presentimientos son correctos? –Oy preguntó.

-Claro que sí –fue la réplica segura del Presidente.

Charlaron como pudieron hasta que el sol terminó de caer, aún sin poder llegar a una conclusión certera sobre lo que había ocurrido. Y la reunión fue finalmente rota cuando Omashu fue informado del arribo de ocho guerreros al cuartel. En el acto, se lo notificó él también a Zero y ambos marcharon al encuentro con ellos.

La Patrulla 8 traía pan con sabor a queso, mantequilla cremosa de cebolla, vino, agua mineral y una lata de aceitunas rojas. Con eso, armaron una especie de merienda-almuerzo-tardío que asimismo pretendía suplantar la cena que no habían ingerido la noche anterior. Se ubicaron en un cuarto iluminado y, en un simple silencio, se pusieron a comer. Al presentarse su líder directo, Omashu, y luego la mayor autoridad, Kiryuu, apenas los saludaron con los ojos, sin abandonar su improvisado banquete. Omashu habló cortésmente, pero no se le devolvió palabra alguna. Zero lo miró a su lado, algo tenso, y aguardó a que reiterase su llamamiento. A eso tampoco hubo réplica. Ya, protestó:

-Disculpen, ¿hay algún problema que les impida hablarme, siendo que estamos todos del mismo bando, se supone?

El tono irritado en la voz del hombre instó a que Kisho, el enano ágil de bincha roja, respondiese, acompañando con un mohín de ignorancia:

-No existe ningún problema ya, caballero Omashu.

Si bien el hermano mayor de Yoken esperó que Kisho extendiese su oración, tal cosa no sucedió. Resopló y buscó los ojos de Zero, quien tragó saliva antes de hablar gallardamente a los locos guerrilleros. El sonido que emergía de su boca era tan solemne, que todos lo miraron, brevemente o no.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sucedió?

Kazuo, el gigante musculoso, cruzó su mirada con la de Kisho y la de Daisuke, el sanguinario con peinado militar. Luego, Chiasa y su hermano Junichi hicieron lo mismo con Usagi, el similar a Zero, y con Shigeo, el experto en artes marciales. Taro, el ciego, dejó clavada la cara en dirección al suelo pero carraspeó. Fue el enorme calvo, Kazuo, el que continuó, con su voz de dios terrestre:

-No estén tensos, muchacho. No sucedió nada malo. Aquí, ¿sigue todo en orden? ¿Qué tal la señorita Airen?

Observando un poco más detenidamente, se podía notar que estaban heridos, aunque con cortes o magulladuras superficiales que no revestían gravedad alguna para sus cuerpos entrenados...

Con una firmeza irrefrenable, el joven de cabellera platinada espetó enteramente serio:

-En Kira no necesitan pensar; antes que eso preocúpense por mostrar un mínimo de lealtad a la causa por la cual los reclutamos y se les está pagando.

Los sagaces ojos, incluidos los mudos en la cara de Taro, de la Patrulla 8 denotaban un cambio de actitud al cual debían someterse. Y lo que apremió eso fue la brusca aclaración de parte del chico, que resonó en toda la habitación:

-Riten ha despertado.

La tensión en los ocho héroes y su consiguiente tendencia a querer sonreír un poco ratificó que lo acontecido en el cuartel esa tarde estaba directamente relacionado con lo que el equipo de _elite_ había perpetrado mientras se hallaba ausente... Zero y Omashu se miraron alarmados. Chiasa, la bella mujer Hido, vocalizó un comentario que sonó ácido y filoso, casi como la dicción de una vampiresa:

-Eso es una excelente noticia. ¿Por qué no hay nadie festejando por aquí?

Zero caminó con ligereza hasta ellos y les disparó una mirada violenta a la que no pudieron volver a oponerse. Entonces, dio una orden:

-Repórtense ahora.

La cazadora cedió su palabra a Kazuo:

-Omashu quería saber quiénes habían sido los responsables de la muerte de su hermano menor Yoken y que se hiciese justicia, ¿no? Pues, ya hemos cumplido.

La expresión de rendición en la cara de Omashu manifestó el pasmo y la ilusión fundidos. Zero inspiró un poco más agitado y esperó la dilucidación:

-Participó en la muerte de Yoken inicialmente un grupo de soplones en el poblado de Gaketsumi, en el cual nació el rumor de que Kira Airen se estaba escondiendo en las catacumbas del cementerio. Los vampiros de la familia Haze fueron los primeros en recibir la noticia y posteriormente lo comunicaron a Seta Houki, quien envió a cinco monstruosos vampiros rastreadores a interceptar el automóvil de Yoken y trasladarlo a su casa para interrogarlo. Podemos proveerles los detalles de lo que nuestro ex compañero experimentó allí, pero responder a la petición de Omashu es sencillamente decirles que los asesinos eran cuatro de esos mismos cinco vampiros que lograron atraparlo.

Daisuke continuó la explanación para que Kazuo pudiese comer:

-Sisa Houki, veinticinco años, psíquica telekinética altamente poderosa, vampiresa categoría noble.

Shigeo, el karateka, siguió, alternándose con Daisuke:

-Shusaku Houki, veinte años, luchador experto en la manipulación del sonido, vampiro categoría noble pero hormonalmente inestable a causa de habituar beber sangre de diferentes presas con demasiada frecuencia.

-Toyo Gihato, treinta y un años, hábil pirómano y cruento torturador, vampiro categoría noble.

-Y Duchiro Haze, cuarenta y tres años, desalmado y obsesivo vampiro categoría noble, asesino experimentado, alto oficial de la familia Haze, tío y tutor de la Sangre Pura Shikara Haze, antigua estudiante de la academia Cross.

Kazuo continuó tras tragar serenamente su bocado. Zero y Omashu no podían salir del asombro al escuchar un informe tan preciso y temprano:

-Quien más daño cometió contra Yoken fue Shusaku Houki bajo estímulo de Duchiro Haze. La otra vampiresa de ese grupo de cinco no participó más que en la **captura** de Yoken; luego se retiró del asunto, pero, de todas formas, decidimos no dejarla afuera de ello.

Chiasa, sonriente y seductora, prosiguió:

-Por eso decidimos investigar un poco más y dar con ella, lo cual no fue muy difícil, siendo que podíamos dividirnos y repartirnos las tareas. Su nombre era Yoko Muara, de veintidós años, exiliada de su clan y que se convirtió en aprendiz de los Haze, vampiresa categoría noble y amante de las armas blancas.

Omashu tomó nota de los términos que la joven y hechizante cazadora había empleado:

-¿"Su nombre _era_"?

Chiasa repasó su mirada por entre sus colegas y la devolvió a Omashu sosegada y con una pizca de travesura:

-Claro, está muerta, al igual que los cuatro asesinos. ¿No querías tú justicia?

Aunque eso mismo era lo que Omashu más había anhelado desde la noche en que supo que su hermano no volvería más al cuartel de la Asociación, chocar con que esos ocho extraños ya habían consumado su deseo y con tanta efectividad, le hizo sentir frío picante en la espalda. Sus ojos automáticamente se abrieron de par en par. Zero tragó saliva y apretó los labios, atónito también...

La mujer _punk_ continuó comiendo a la par de sus siete camaradas orgullosos. Dejaron el silencio latiendo en el aire por unos segundos hasta que Kiryuu tuvo el valor de preguntar de nuevo:

-Y..., ¿pasó algo más? Luego de esos cinco...

Kazuo, el gigante, replicó:

-A los soplones de Gaketsumi no los pudimos castigar así; después de que los cazadores de aquí fueran a buscarlos con reprimendas, menos de veinte días atrás, uno solo pudo esquivarlos, pero finalmente todos lograron borrarse. No obstante, a nuestro criterio no eran esos inmundos vampiros deformes los que merecían ser el blanco de este operativo, o, ¿nos equivocamos?

Con dificultad ante la resolución y la inaudita eficacia de la Patrulla, el chico dijo:

-N-No... Su trabajo nos... asombra... mucho.

Giró hacia Omashu e intercambió con él un vistazo de maravilla.

El joven presidente de la Asociación supo que tendría que encontrar una manera de gratificarles y de rendirles alguna clase de honor; aquel tipo de afán por una tarea no se veía todos los días, sobre todo cuando se trata de atrapar asesinos experimentados que devoran carne humana. Reconociendo que las palabras no alcanzaban para agradecer el desempeño de la Patrulla 8, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al inclinarse suavemente hacia delante y después se fue del cuarto, dejándolos comer en paz. A Omashu no le dijo nada; le permitió que se quedase si así lo deseaba, para platicar con los guerreros o sencillamente para con su presencia reconocerles los resultados alcanzados.

Lo único que le preocupaba eran las posibles repercusiones de esas cinco muertes. Si bien a la sazón podía calcular que esos cazadores de _elite_ trabajaban con suma precisión y no dejaban desastres o pistas para sus enemigos, no obstante no tenía certeza de cuán prolijos podrían haber sido para evitar ser identificados por las familias Haze, Houki o Gihato. Eso lo hizo temblar por un momento y lo hizo añorar la cara perfecta de Kira. La buscó, por ende, y la encontró ingresando en su habitación. Su cabello estaba mojado y su piel lucía más clara. Su atuendo era nuevo: falda rosa, blusa fina de seda color crema de mangas largas, medias blancas altas por encima de la rodilla y las botas altas marrones ya limpias. En su mano se enredaba el lazo rojo que siempre había empleado para atarse el cabello en una coleta. Ya a la distancia se podía percibir el aroma de su cuerpo recién salido de una ducha caliente. Alrededor de su cuello no se exhibía vendaje, sino dos parchecitos, uno sobre cada herida.

Ella giró hacia él, hermosa, cuando lo sintió cerca. Le sonrió con pudor y lo esperó. Ni bien llegó a su lado, Zero, de por sí encantado con la imagen de su novia cada vez más bonita, la hizo entrar rápidamente en la recámara y cerró la puerta. Lo que hizo después fue abrazarla con fuerza. Ella respondió con brazos cansados pero firmemente delicados.

-¿Estás bien, Zero? –le susurró al oído.

Kiryuu se dio un momento para respirar más tranquilo y sentir el suave latir del corazón de la joven mujer contra su duro cuerpo de hombre.

-Te amo, Zero...

-Yo también te amo, Kira.

-¿Estás triste?

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que te necesito cerca y a salvo.

-No deberías preocuparte, pues siempre buscaré estar junto a ti, para eternizar nuestro amor por muchos años unidos.

-A veces tengo miedo...

-Lo sé. Yo también, un poco, pero es lógico... De eso ya hablamos una vez, ¿recuerdas?

-De eso no se puede huir, ¿no?

-No.

La abrazó más. Ella aguantó un quejido al catar cómo el oxígeno se le escapaba del cuerpo ante la presión de los miembros de Zero.

-¿Algo ha pasado? –le dijo sin dificultad no obstante.

Para contarle el reciente informe de la Patrulla 8 la llevó hasta la cama y la invitó a recostarse un momento. Kira aceptó dichosa, siendo que se sentía cansada luego de entrenar largas horas.

Cuando el joven concluyó su discurso, la dama fue atracada por un pasmo aún más hondo que el de Omashu y el de él. El temor que le fue infundido en el corazón, del mismo modo fue más importante.

En sí, la noticia era tan alentadora como el despertar de Riten. Era, empero, la falta de definición de sus presentimientos lo que le quitaba el sueño a Kira. Lo abrazó fuerte al sentirse inmersa en la incertidumbre y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te asusta esto? –Zero murmuró.

-No sé qué estoy sintiendo.

Él le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras de amor que la arrullaran y echasen lejos la duda. Le juró y prometió que nada malo le ocurriría ya.

Así disfrutaron unos veinte minutos y luego fueron llamados por unos distantes gritos de regocijo que parecían pertenecer a Aliam Fushimoto... Al salir al pasillo, fue evidente una agitación entre los miembros de la Asociación. Los pasos se dirigían al vestíbulo, por lo que el muchacho fue con su princesa a toda prisa hasta encontrar una muchedumbre que ostentaba una diversidad de caras entre el embeleso y el frenesí. Aliam, efectivamente, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y no rendía su sonrisa de exaltación. Al ver llegar a Zero y a su compañera, fue directo a él y lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros.

-¡A que no adivinas...! ¡A QUE NO ADIVINAS...!

Haniko sonrió levemente al esperar la respuesta de Kiryuu, quien, atónito, contempló cómo las miradas lo acosaban. Seis cazadores se hallaban en el centro del gentío y eran evidentes mensajeros. Kira sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco y pensó en Riten.

-¿Qué... ocurre? –dijo el chico.

Le respondió con ansias controladas el líder de aquellos seis, después de amagar a una reverencia con la cabeza hacia su no oficial Presidente:

-Zero Kiryuu, hemos descubierto que el Conde de la Noche, el Conde Seta Houki, Zero..., ha sido asesinado. ¡Está muerto!

El silencio rodeó el cuello de Kira Airen, quien empalideció... Las mismas palabras de ese cazador llegaron hasta los oídos de Riten y él cerró sus ojos en paz... El muchacho de pelo plateado abrió su boca al tomar una bocanada de aire mecánicamente y catar cómo los latidos en su pecho se aceleraban de pronto.

Aliam alzó las cejas en un gesto de locura feliz frente al rostro de Zero, pero éste no pudo contestar. Lo que hizo fue mirar a Kira a su lado. Ella le devolvió un par de ojos asemejados a dos agujeros negros de agua brillante, sin fondo pero atiborrados de conmoción. En ese instante comenzó a entender lo que había presentido todo el día y su causa vinculada al cazador que había vencido el coma. Suspiró, catando a la sazón un gran peso que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

-Zero... –le susurró. Su voz sonó como el llamado de una náyade. –El terror terminó.

Tembló la mirada del muchacho. Entonces frunció su entrecejo y se volteó sobre sí mismo. Apretó los dientes y pensó a gran velocidad. Sintió el fulgor de la verdad revelada ante él.

-Kira, espérame –le pidió antes de salir caminando a paso largo en dirección a la sala donde calculaba que se hallaría un cierto conjunto de cazadores...

En un cuarto de piedra pero ornamentado con un ventanal cerrado dispuesto en el techo por el cual ingresaba la vista del cielo afuera, los ocho cazadores especiales estaban descansando. Kazuo estaba recostado sobre una camilla fría. Sentados con la espalda contra las patas de la misma se hallaban Kisho y Taro. Apoyado en un muro, Junichi Hido reposó sentado y sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermana que dormitaba usando su regazo de almohada. Usagi se ubicaba en un sillón sin funda en una esquina, y Shigeo y Daisuke aguardaban en un banco largo en la entrada. Cuando Zero ingresó apresurado y ostentando estupor en el rostro, los guerrilleros le dirigieron la mirada.

El joven se tomó unos instantes para declamar después de respirar:

-Us... Ustedes... Ustedes lo mataron.

Daisuke, el sanguinario que toleraba torturas, giró más la cabeza hacia el Presidente y replicó en un tono altanero:

-¿Te molesta? Que eres confuso...

Kiryuu cerró la puerta negra detrás de él y caminó hasta situarse entre todos ellos.

-Dudo que entiendan la gravedad de lo que hicieron.

-No te pongas tan latoso, que ser líder de la Asociación no es justificativo, eh... –comentó Junichi, el _punk_.

-Es un Sangre Pura, un Conde de la Noche.

-_Era_ –corrigió Kisho sonriente.

No lo podía creer. Su plan de reclutar cazadores de elite había superado sus expectativas más imaginables.

-¿Cómo DEMONIOS hicieron algo así?

-Espera, espera –Shigeo intervino, alzando la mano y echando la cabeza para atrás-, ¿nos estás recriminando?

El muchacho de cabellera plateada frunció su ceño y se colocó en cuclillas frente al samurái. Con un mohín que podía ser de consternación, declaró:

-Han liberado a la persona que amo de un peligro que la perseguiría toda su vida y amenazaría de forma permanente nuestra felicidad. Yo a partir de este momento les debo mucho más de lo que puedo darles. –Los rostros de la Patrulla 8 denotaron confusión e interés. Se incorporaron, excepto Shigeo, que miró fijamente a Zero desde la misma posición. –No les podría reprochar lo que han logrado bajo ninguna circunstancia, jamás. Sin embargo... lo que quiero pedirles encarecidamente es que me expliquen cómo rayos es que fueron capaces de acabar con la vida de cinco vampiros nobles y un Sangre Pura en tan sólo un día.

El cazador experto en artes marciales cerró los ojos y asintió, sonriente. Luego habló con su voz rasposa:

-Somos un equipo dinámico. Nos seleccionaste bien.

Zero se quedó esperando. Chiasa Hido, que ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda erguida, le dirigió la palabra:

-Podemos contarte paso a paso cómo fue.

Kazuo añadió:

-En un resumen inicial, te diré que fuimos primero a los cinco asesinos. Nos repartimos los blancos para economizar tiempos.

Usagi, el similar a Zero, prosiguió:

-Y a Seta lo fuimos a buscar al final. Ya estaba acorralado por el miedo.

-Impuso resistencia –dijo Daisuke.

-Y habría acabado con alguno de nosotros de no ser porque lo enfrentamos juntos –se sumó Taro, el ciego- Nos hirió, como notas, pero no pudo destruirnos.

-Lo matamos pasado el mediodía –el _punk_ Junichi aclaró.

Zero cerró los ojos al comprender... Riten había despertado al morir Seta Houki; Kira Airen había sentido la oscuridad retirarse de su vida al mismo tiempo en que su enemigo mortal se extinguía...

-Su cuerpo quedó reducido a cenizas densas –dijo Kisho.

-Las juntamos en un paño y luego incendiamos todo junto en un callejón –continuó Kazuo.

-Así que, ¿estás feliz, Presidente? –preguntó Chiasa.

Él tardó en ponerse de pie y contestar. La verdad era que una gran parte de él quería aniquilar al Conde de la Noche con sus propias manos a fin de ejercer justicia en el nombre de la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, eso no alcanzaba para quitarle la infinita felicidad y placidez que le brindaba saber que de allí en adelante él y su compañera estarían exentos de ese peligro que era tan grande y tan avasallador...

Haber pensado en ayudar a Omashu con esa patrulla fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Se paró nuevamente y bajó la barbilla. Su voz hizo eco solemne en la habitación. La luz de la luna emergiendo afuera comenzó a tocarlo al desfilar por el ventanal en el techo.

-Por esto y por lo de antes, mi gratitud es eterna. Les prometo un honor tan magno, que lo recordarán de por vida.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese replicar algo, la puerta azabache se abrió con lentitud. Una mano delicada y perfecta la empujó hasta hacer visible a esa advenida, la dama de vista azul. Kira, cortés y dócil, entró y cerró el acceso a su envés. Dio un paso y habló con amor en su boca, tímida pero decidida:

-Yo... sé que han sido ustedes los autores de esto..., del fallecimiento de mi peor contrincante... Y no sé si entenderán lo que eso representa en mi vida... Yo... –empezó, ruborizándose-, no sé a cuál de ustedes abrazar para darles humildemente mi gratitud.

Sonrió finalmente. Chiasa Hido, reconocida homosexual, respondió con un amplio gesto de agrado:

-Puedes abrazarme a mí, que con gusto recibiré tu cariño, dulzura.

Zero habló en dirección a su novia, regocijado:

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para devolverles a estos ocho héroes la salvación que nos han otorgado.

-Sí –asintió Kira. Su encanto facial le recordaba al muchacho los días perfectos en la Academia. –Por mi parte quiero que sepan que estoy a su entera disposición hoy y siempre.

-Yo, igual. Pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten.

Soltando una risita modesta, el sanguinario Daisuke espetó:

-Pero, ¿están hablando de que el presidente de la asociación de cazadores y su futura esposa nos deberán lealtad a nosotros, unos ocho don-nadie's sin peso político alguno y socialmente marginados? ¡No es como para exagerar! Lo que es justo para ustedes es obvio que era justo para cualquiera; dos personas como ustedes merecen la libertad de la armonía. Con que seamos aliados suyos, ya es más que suficiente. Además, recuerden, estamos un poco locos, y con los locos no conviene estar demasiado –terminó comentando hilarante.

-En lo absoluto, Daisuke –Kiryuu respondió seriamente-. Yo mantendré mi palabra, y conociendo a Kira Airen, puedo asegurar que ella también.

Por otra parte, el muchacho contemplaba que la Patrulla 8 le había hecho asimismo un inconmensurable favor a Kaname Kuran al eliminar otro Sangre Pura. Los cazadores del cuartel, enterados de su hipótesis acerca del asesinato de Ouri a manos de Sara pero habilitado por Kuran, estuvieron de acuerdo con que el suceso (estuviese claro o no para el público que los autores hubieran sido los Ocho) le facilitaba los planes a Kaname.

Kira pudo empezar a sonreír más abiertamente. Buscó a Riten luego y dialogó con él lo que había descubierto entre sus sentimientos a partir del sueño que había tenido la última noche. Compartió con él la creencia de que Seta, al haberlos atacado en el pasado, había interferido en sus vidas y que, por ende, al morir se había también alejado de las almas de ellos dos, que vivían aquejadas por el terror y el saber que algún día, cualquiera, él podría volver a matarlos. No era mera coincidencia que los dos sintiesen al mismo tiempo la idéntica suerte de alivio indefinido. La desgracia, aún en la distancia, los había unido.

Los dos ya eran libres.

Kira Airen ya era libre.

El cuartel estaba alborotado. Ya el buen estado de su nuevo líder de dieciocho años reorganizaba el futuro de la Asociación. La llegada invicta de la última Airen coronaba la gloria de Zero Kiryuu y ensalzaba el ánimo de los humanos que confiaban en un porvenir conquistador. La fortaleza resultante de todas las patrullas trabajando de manera tan coordinada y confiada propiciaba un buen humor y un creciente valor por salir a seguir batallando las hordas de vampiros. El regreso a la vida de Riten consolaba tristezas pretéritas. El fin de los asesinos de Yoken era la justicia hecha. Y la muerte del Conde de la Noche era lo que disparaba el auge para esa atmósfera de noticias benéficas. Aliam Fushimoto era uno de los más enardecidos por el éxito que se alcanzaba en esos corolarios, y le pidió a Kira que para festejar esa noche preparase bocadillos dulces o algo por el estilo. Ella, más feliz con cada instante que transcurría, aceptó y sonrió a todo el mundo. Su belleza parecía bañar con luz todo el edificio...

Como si todo aquello no fuese agitación suficiente, los guardias del frente hicieron bien notorio el arribo de un ser imponente a la entrada del cuartel. Asieron sus armas como si se preparasen para luchar y fueron secundados por un total de veinte cazadores y Zero Kiryuu, con Kira protegida detrás de él.

Los guardias exclamaron:

-¡Sangre Pura! ¡Es la Sangre Pura Kuran, Yuuki, escoltada por los nobles Aidou, Touya y Shiki!

El rostro de Kira se entornó en un sigilo de odio personal. Kaien Cross, cerca, sintió su corazón activarse.

-¿Yuuki? –dijo esperanzado dicho caballero.

Fue ante la expresión de ilusión en su padre adoptivo que Zero no dio la orden de detonar un bombardeo, sino de aguardar a entender las intenciones de la vampiresa al presentarse así.

Unos instantes más tarde, Yuuki gritó al portón:

-¡He venido a hablar con mi padre, Kaien Cross! ¡No tengo deseos de causar estrago alguno! ¡Por favor abran la puerta! ¡No estamos armados!

-Sí, claro –comentó Aliam, sosteniendo firmemente su ametralladora-, como si un Sangre Pura necesitase blandir un arma para resultar una amenaza para la vida humana.

Zero meditó las posibilidades. Lo más factible era que esa vampiresa estuviese diciendo la verdad; le encantaba jugar el papel de la heroína en cada historia, sobre todo si podía ser rondando cerca de él... Apostó a que no sería tan estúpida como para cometer el error de tratar de atacar el cuartel simulando ser la hija adorada de Cross. Además, si la Patrulla 8 sola había podido contra el Conde de la Noche, bien podía la misma junto con todos los cazadores actualmente presentes en el cuartel acabar con esa ilusa y tres vampiros adolescentes. En consecuencia, dictaminó seguro:

-Abran las puertas.

Un poco, los guerreros desconfiaron de que ésa fuese la mejor decisión, mas obedecieron al fin. La luz plateada de la luna envolvió a Yuuki Kuran y destacó sus grandes ojos rojizos en combinación con su vestido escarlata y sus botas altas marrones, idénticas a las de Kira. Detrás de ella venían protegiéndola los tres nobles. Con lentitud inofensiva, la princesa chupa-sangre entró. Miró directamente a Zero cuando lo detectó, pero él la repugnó con un gesto de desagrado arrollador del cual ella debió huir disimuladamente. Kira se sonrojó a causa de la ira y los demás cazadores mantuvieron las armas alzadas por precaución. Los tres jóvenes vampiros repelían los ánimos humanos de manera contenida.

Cross avanzó entusiasmado hasta su hija y se frenó para recibir de la misma un rostro ameno pero dispuesto a conversar en términos diplomáticos.

-Yuuki... Has venido... ¿Has venido buscando mi ayuda?

-Papá..., hay algo que quiero ofrecer y pedir al mismo tiempo. Necesito sentarme un momento para contártelo.

-No hay problema, hija. –Cambió su perfil y apuntó al joven Kiryuu. Yuuki deslizó su vista hacia la chica de pelo negro... –Zero, ¿habría algún problema con ello?

Sin preámbulos, él respondió:

-Selecciona un cuarto. Habrá una custodia en el acceso.

La frialdad del muchacho que evidentemente para Yuuki era el comandante de la Asociación en ese momento, impresionó a todos. Se acató totalmente lo que él dictaminó y la Sangre Pura se apartó con sus escoltas y su padre hasta un amplio despacho pero bien vigilado donde ella comunicó su decisión y el pedido de permiso para rearmar la Clase Nocturna en la academia Cross, desde la cual podría montar con una alianza de vampiros nobles y jóvenes un frente defensivo en esos tiempos violentos. Más allá de si Kaien contemplase la posibilidad de que la Clase Diurna continuase su ritmo habitual o no, el objetivo era básicamente contar con un cuartel de vampiros que trabajarían en defensa de los humanos. Yuuki, en lo personal, y a despecho de lo que su hermano había cometido contra el padre de Hanabusa Aidou, esperaba el regreso de Kaname, pero tal cosa no afectaría el plan; ella actuaría como directora de la Clase Nocturna e inspeccionaría que el principio de cooperación con los humanos se respetase.

Haniko midió el tiempo que los dos estuvieron platicando y contó dos horas. Mientras tanto, el reporte de la amiga de Naru Sukimo, la joven muda de dieciséis años de edad, arribó a oídos de Akane, quien se encargaría de hacérselo saber a Zero. El reporte exponía que la chica, al infiltrarse con éxito en la academia Dahlia, había descubierto que Sara Shirabuki tenía intenciones de trasladarse, en compañía de su "hermano" Takuma Ichijou y algunas de sus cercanas nuevas compañeras, al colegio de Cross...

Concluida la reunión entre Yuuki y Kaien, quien, de acuerdo con su propuesta, decidió partir con ella directamente a su instituto en ese momento, Zero recibió las dos noticias por separado pero con escasos minutos de diferencia. Al contemplar la convergencia entre ambas, le corrió un controlado frío por la espalda y le advirtió a todos, pero con especial interés a Cross. Éste, por las dudas, fue armado con su espada; Seta Houki ya no estorbaba, pero remanaba Sara como enemigo serio a parte de Kaname... No era ni la más mera casualidad que las dos Sangre Pura quisiesen ir a parar al mismo lugar en el mismo momento.

Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba tranquilo.

Calculando que las líneas telefónicas de la academia se encontrarían ya arregladas y en buenas condiciones, se pactó que Cross se comunicaría con la Asociación al llegar a dicho destino. Entretanto, las escuadras de vigilancia se mantendrían haciendo guardia por la ciudad de Fukuoka. Las cuatro colegas de Naru Sukimo seguirían fijando la atención en la academia Dahlia. Y de ese modo, la seguridad era propiedad de los cazadores.

Kira cumplió su palabra y había cocinado una irresistible mezcla dulce con la cual hornearía unos tiernos panecillos y galletas. Aparte de eso también había preparado una pasta de caramelo que rendiría como para una veintena de tazones. Al tiempo que dejó eso enfriándose y lo demás, al fuego de la cocina encendida para compartirlo un rato más tarde con los cazadores, se dio un respiro fresco en la torre más alta del edificio. Su mejor amigo fue con ella y, rememorando los tiempos pretéritos en el colegio que los había unido, se deleitó en la infinitud del cielo nocturno. El viento fresco ya había eliminado el rastro de nubes y despejaba el lienzo negro para enseñar la luminiscencia de las estrellas. El espacio en dicho mirador los obligaba a tocarse con simples movimientos, pero desde ya, eso no fue un inconveniente. Zero, de hecho, se encantó en poder abrazarla y así ennoblecer el momento. Se situó detrás de ella. Los dos se inclinaron para ver todo el pueblo debajo de ellos y más allá. Los brazos fuertes del caballero rodearon el cuerpo de la dama mientras su rostro sonriente se posó junto al de ella, apoyado sobre su menudo hombro izquierdo, y le acarició la mejilla con la suya propia. La brisa los peinó y les llevó el perfume del mundo.

-Soy libre, Zero.

-Así es.

El pecho del hombre sintió el torso de ella inflarse en un suspiro profundo.

-Parece que esta hermosa noche lo ratificara, con nosotros dos juntos aquí, en paz.

-Sí... Kira, te amo.

-Yo también.

-Espero que no te atosigue saber que pienso decírtelo todos los días.

-No me _atosiga_ en lo absoluto –respondió riéndose.

Las pocas luces que se erigían en las calles adoquinadas de Fukuoka eran puntos amarillos como pompones de conejo electrificados. La noche era perfecta.

-Qué día el de hoy, ¿no?

-Y que lo digas... –asintió el muchacho.

-Cuando ya lo de Seta era demasiado, aparece esta... Sangre Pura Kuran... y añade un hecho más al extasiado ritmo de hoy.

-Hablando de eso..., oye, ¿de casualidad noté un poco de odio en ti cuando esa imbécil llegó? –inquirió pícaro, con el entrecejo bien fruncido.

Kira desplazó su mirada de reojo al perfil del chico junto a ella. Torció la sonrisa y tendió a gruñir.

-Eso es un sí –él reconoció, luego frotando la piel de su mejilla contra la de ella-. Je... Eres fantástica.

-Confieso que tengo por ahí escondido un instinto asesino que hizo fuerza por salir cuando esa vampiresa apareció.

-Mmm..., te creo, cazadora.

La besó en el costado apaciblemente.

-"Cazadora"...

-Con el entrenamiento que estás recibiendo de Yagari ahora, sé que llegarás muy lejos.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí. Puedo imaginarte ya... Una imponente y aún grácil mujer defensora de los humanos, castigadora de los vampiros.

-¿No me sobreestimas?

-Para nada. Sé cuán especial eres.

-Aún tenemos cosas que charlar como para que me conozcas por completo.

-Pues, en realidad hay cosas todavía más evidentes que me permitirán conocerte con mayor precisión –susurró pegando más su cara a la de ella, ruborizada ligeramente-. Nos falta mucho por vivir. Sin embargo, tengo certeza de que eres mucho más de lo que todos aquí están esperando, mucho más de lo que cualquiera esperaría de una chica de diecisiete años.

-¿Tan confiado estás?

-Claro, tonta. Sé de qué estás hecha; ¿por qué crees que me enamoré perdida e irracionalmente de ti?

Al silencio que Kira dejó que los separase, Zero la obligó a voltearse y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. El aire que tocaba las lejanías y alimentaba sus núbiles vidas los estrechó y los exhortó a estrujarse más. El rubor pintó las mejillas de los dos mientras sus cabellos bailaron, por momentos cruzándose el blanco de él y el negro de ella.

Al terminar, Zero acarició afablemente el rostro de Kira y le hizo una pequeña petición:

-T-Te diré la verdad... Ya desde esta mañana estoy deseando algo..., y sé que no debo pedírtelo, pero si no le presto atención al asunto, puedo tomarte por sorpresa y lastimarte.

-Oh... Pobrecito –murmuró sonriendo y al tanto de lo que eso significaba. Posteriormente se quitó uno de los parchecitos que le cubría una herida en el cuello.

-Lo lamento...

-Está bien, Zero. Eres mi hermoso humano-cazador-vampirito.

-Tu... ¿qué?

Soltó una risita cándida y se corrió el pelo negro.

-Lo único que te voy a pedir es que trates de embocar en los mismos orificios que ya dejaste de antes. Tampoco quiero parecer un colador.

Kiryuu no pudo reprimir una risa espontánea. Algo nervioso pero ávido por sentir el sabor de Kira, habló:

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Kira. Te amo. En serio, te amo.

Eso lo dijo mientras acercó sus colmillos níveos al cuello terso de la chica.

-Yo también, de veras.

La paralizó el cosquilleo provocado por la lengua de Zero deslizándose por su cálida piel... Llamó su atención la lentitud con que la acarició de tal manera, pero no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma. Estiró su cuello hacia el lado contrario, brindándole más espacio, y disfrutó en silencio del filo que ingresó en su cuerpo a través de esa herida destinada a jamás sanar. El joven presionó un poco y comenzó a tragar sangre. Una de sus manos sujetó la cintura de Kira, y la otra sostuvo la propia mano de ella, que por momentos manifestaba tenues temblores. Aunque la doncella luchó por disimular el sonrojo en su cara, no pudo, y fue obvio que, una vez más, Zero Kiryuu se apropiaba de su voluntad y la transportaba a un estado de encantamiento dulce, potencialmente mortal, mas dulce y atractivo.

Ni bien él retiró sus colmillos, firmemente se agarró de ella y besó su frente con los ojos cerrados. Kira puso, casi mecánicamente, el parche de nuevo en el lugar y luego se dejó sustentar por su novio, que la abrazó con pura ternura.

-Te amo tanto... No te me desmayes, mi amor.

-No..., Zero...

-¿Te dolió?

-No...

-Muchas gracias... Discúlpame.

-Está bien... Sólo... no me sueltes...

-Jamás.

La alzó y le hizo pasar las piernas delgadas por encima de la borda de la torre hasta que se sentase sobre la misma. Él enlazó las manos por delante de ella, uniéndose en su regazo y contra su abdomen. Ella tocó las manos de su príncipe azul.

-Ahora estás más alta. ¿Ves todo el mundo así?

Kira abrió bien sus ojos que destellaron en un tono mar intenso y exquisito. Cada estrella pareció esconderse en su poderosa mirada, y el brillo celestial nadó en su iris turquesa. La luna se duplicó y apropió de sus pupilas osadamente. Su piel lucía como una trama de nieve limpia.

Respiró la pureza y respondió:

-Sí... Veo más que el mundo, Zero...

-¿En serio? Bueno, dime qué ves –embelesado le pidió, pegando la cabeza a su torso, pasándola por debajo de su brazo izquierdo. Sus manos firmes no la dejaron perder el equilibrio y caer.

-Veo un futuro, Zero.

Impresionado por una bella respuesta, cerró los ojos.

-Y ese futuro, ¿es bueno?

-Es ideal.

-¿Estamos juntos en él?

-Siempre estaremos juntos. Y no estaremos nunca solos.

-¿Amigos...?

-También.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "también"?

-Mmm..., es un secreto.

-Ya veo... Tendré que sacártelo. Ya te tentaré con algo. Te compraré muchos chocolates allá abajo.

-Hazlo, por favor, pero de todos modos lo diré cuando a mí me plazca.

-¿Me harás esperar?

-El futuro vendrá más allá de todo.

-¿No estamos en él ya?

La mujer reflexionó. El esplendor de la luna le encogía la mirada por momentos, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a menguar.

-Sí... Es cierto –asintió el ángel-. Ya llegó y comenzó.

-Pero... eso que me escondes..., ¿nos hará felices?

-Por supuesto, señor Presidente –sarcásticamente le dijo, girando su cabeza y buscando verlo.

Zero no olvidaría bajo ningún concepto la caótica tristeza que lo había torturado días atrás. Tampoco podía renunciar a las memorias de aquella Yuuki Cross que lo había maltratado, las de Shizuka Hiou y las de su familia perdida. Eso había sido real y lo había forjado; enterrarlo en el olvido era negar lo que era actualmente, y de eso se sentía orgulloso. No obstante, todo su espíritu, todo su ser, miró hacia delante, hacia la vida que Kira le ofrecía a su lado, compartiendo con ella todo en un universo de amor sin comparación y con el que él había soñado de niño. Las sombras victimarias que ofuscaban la ciudad no servían para opacar sus sueños renovados, su resucitada fe. Por eso también se dispuso a admirar la beldad de la noche cerrada. El lila en su rostro atrajo la energía de los astros.

Su existencia cobró un sentido diferente. Era posible la salvación, la rectitud y la ley. Ya no estaba abandonado.

Lo sentía.

Lo sabía; ya no más sería abandonado por nadie.


	18. Día de Pasión: GENIE

_DÍA DE PASIÓN: "Genie"_

Del ataque de Rido Kuran a la academia Cross más de cinco meses atrás Kaien, había aprendido a tomar recaudos en relación con los estudiantes humanos que nada tenían que ver con el conflicto del mundo vampírico. Fue a partir de ello, la desconcertante propuesta de Yuuki y una reciente aparición de cinco Nivel E al campus, que el Director tomó la decisión, avalada por el equipo docente, de suspender la Clase Diurna y dejar únicamente en funcionamiento el dormitorio de la luna. Ico Chigima, asqueado con la idea de tener que vigilar rutinariamente y de cerca las actividades de un montón de petulantes chicos que en algunos años serían sangrientos asesinos, sobre todo sabiendo que su ahijada se hallaba en la sede de la Asociación, solicitó que le permitiesen transferirse hasta allí, tranquilo ahora que Chou tendría que retornar a su hogar. Kaito Takamiya fue quien no logró ni quiso decidirse a acudir al cuartel.

Estas cosas fueron notificadas a los cazadores por teléfono, tal cual había sido pactado la noche anterior, una noche pacífica en la que Kira Airen cumplió su palabra de festejar junto a los más carismáticos cazadores la muerte de Seta Houki y sus secuaces. Deleitó sus paladares con los bocadillos dulces que cocinó y luego durmió plácidamente junto a Zero Kiryuu.

Con el despunte de un nuevo día, más gobernado por el sol, él entendió la necesidad de formalizar algunas cuestiones concernientes a la asignación de roles en el aparato administrativo de la sede; ya sabía que muchos lo consideraban el nuevo presidente, pero hacía falta un marco reglamentario que lo designase oficialmente como tal. De eso habló con Kira en la cama, pocos minutos después de despertarse. Ambos confiaban en sus aptitudes y en sus criterios, pero igualmente contemplaban que sería prudente, quizás, contar con un cierto apoyo logístico, en vista de que él era muy joven para asumir toda la responsabilidad. Factiblemente Cross sería el indicado para manejar en las primeras temporadas las listas de caza. Yagari, a raíz de sus años de experiencia en el funcionamiento de la Asociación y de la dinámica del trabajo de los cazadores, de seguro sería excelente como primer secretario administrativo. Para compensar las horas que Yagari debiese dedicar al entrenamiento de Kira, Haniko podía ser segundo secretario, o tal vez Akane.

-¿Qué va a pasar con la Patrulla 8? –preguntó la bella Airen.

Mientras con dos dedos jugaba con su pelo negro, el chico le respondió:

-Tomando en cuenta lo que han hecho por todos nosotros, te diría que va a pasar lo que ellos dictaminen.

-Sería agradable que se quedasen.

-Sí, para mí también. Pero recuerda que fueron llamados; no vinieron por iniciativa propia.

-Mmm..., creo que contando con ellos en este cuartel, podemos dar por ganada esta guerra.

Zero se incorporó mejor para ver a su novia. Le dijo con una sonrisa estirada:

-Así que, ¿la señorita princesa quiere pelear?

Tras una risita, ella replicó:

-¿Por qué dices que quiero pelear?

-¿"_Podemos_ dar por ganada la guerra"? No sabía que esto significaba la guerra para ti, y mucho menos que tomaras partido... Me gusta.

-¿Te gustan las chicas malas? –interpeló burlonamente.

-Me gustas tú –aseveró, pegando su nariz de frente contra la de ella-, que eres una cazadora anti-Sangre-Pura.

Con un gesto de felicidad que expuso sus dientes blancos, Kira tomó al chico de la cara y lo besó después de precisar la frase:

-Desde el principio he sido tu compañera en eso, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Se besaron por unos largos minutos, aunque inicialmente no lo hubieran planeado; fue un beso atrevido y que duró lo que dictó su espontaneidad. El poderoso muchacho respiró dentro de la chica y disfrutaron en una paz juvenil cortejada por un nervioso pulso en el pecho. Al romper la unión, Zero se divirtió mofándose del rubor en las mejillas de Kira, quien se resistió a reírse hasta que él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y provocó que ella jijease con una absoluta y fresca jovialidad.

Parecía, con ello, que el sol era más brillante en cada día.

En cuanto a los cambios en la organización de la sede, Zero, luego de una ducha y un cambio de ropa por una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cargo grises, decidió esperar el retorno de Cross para hablar primero con él. Al tiempo que fue comiendo un poco de pan dulce que Kira había dejado también hecho de la noche anterior, recorrió los pasillos comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. En la enfermería encontró que con los medicamentos que habían llegado recientemente, los internados se estaban recuperando a gran velocidad. Riten, por otra parte, se sentía mejor y ansiaba alcanzar un estado óptimo a fin de salir a cazar otra vez, quizás ahora como guardaespaldas de la amigable Kira o del joven de cabello plateado o incluso de Omashu. Por otra parte, no habían arribado noticias concernientes a los vampiros en función de la muerte de Seta Houki y sus esbirros, por lo cual momentáneamente estaban las cosas calmadas.

Fue al pasar por delante de un cuarto abierto, que oyó a un hombre llorar muy exiguamente. Se detuvo, curioso, aún masticando su bocado del pan dulce que sostenía en su mano derecha. Tragó y se atrevió a pasar. Quien estaba sentado en el borde de una mesa baja, gacho y triste, era justamente el hermano mayor del difunto Yoken. La poca luz del ambiente no alcanzaba a reflejar claridad en sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo, pero su voz débilmente entonaba los sollozos de la acritud que azotaba su alma. Zero se acercó con cuidado y habló suavemente:

-¿Omashu...? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El cazador se apresuró a aspirar su lagrimeo e incorporarse. Se limpió la humedad de la cara y miró al muchacho en un brusco cambio de oxígeno. Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar, superponiendo ambos sonidos:

-Zero. Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

No obedeciendo al escape del hombre, el chico continuó con una dulce mesura masculina:

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Inspiró de nuevo, recomponiéndose. Parpadeaba con prisa, en un intento por limpiar sus ojos de la sal de su pena.

-No, Zero, no, no ha pasado nada.

-Y, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo? No sé si puedo ayudarte.

Omashu bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un instante antes de colocar su mano en el hombro izquierdo del joven líder. Allí regresó la vista al frente y le sonrió con dificultad. Al abrir su boca, las palabras no emergieron inmediatamente:

-Zero Kiryuu..., no ocurre nada más que la enorme deuda que tengo contigo y la patrulla de los ocho... –Carraspeó. –Asimismo..., encuentro que ya no tengo... más que hacer... en relación a mi hermano... –Al entonar el término "mi hermano", su vocablo flaqueó y su mirada se humedeció otra vez. –Cuando... supe que estaba desaparecido, y cuando más tarde supe que no volvería nunca..., destiné todos mis esfuerzos a dar con los monstruos que habían destrozado su vida... Eso era lo que me mantenía en movimiento... Pero ahora... la Patrulla asesinó a los responsables... y asesinó a Houki... y sólo me queda penar.

El chico no se movió para no quitarse de encima la mano de Omashu, que tragó saliva y apartó la mirada por un segundo antes de toser. Pensó... Por dura experiencia, Zero sabía muy bien que perder a un ser amado generaba un padecimiento enteramente inmune a toda palabra de consuelo. Aunque, probablemente por eso vislumbró como alternativa decirle lo único que quizás podía hacerle sentir que no estaba solo en ese infernal pesar. Se pasó el pan dulce de la mano derecha a la izquierda, y la tuvo libre para posarla asimismo encima del hombro de Omashu.

-Yo también perdí a mi hermano. Los lloraremos juntos.

A pesar de que ya conocía la historia de los Kiryuu, en el rostro del cazador desolado creció súbitamente la sorpresa y el alivio, y, a igual ritmo, su respeto y cariño hacia el joven que lo comandaba como guerrero defensor de humanos. No supo qué contestar; más que un gesto de nostalgia contenida, no pudo exhibir.

Para calmar de momento la angustia en el corazón del caballero, Zero le propuso visitar la tumba de Ichiru y la placa recordatoria de Yoken, situada en el mismo cementerio. A ello, Omashu no demostró demasiado convencimiento, pero lo aceptó a fin de cuentas cuando el chico asimismo le pidió que patrullasen juntos ese día.

Por consiguiente, los dos ahora desayunaron un poco más, en presencia de Kira, de hecho, quien en breve debía acudir al llamado de Yagari para seguir entrenando a despecho del resentimiento en sus jóvenes músculos. Dicha doncella inclusive trató de levantar el ánimo de Omashu al notar su tristeza, hablándole de temas amenos y despreocupados que pudieran distraerlo una pizca. Así fue como comentó la última idea que había flanqueado su mente (precisamente mientras tomaba la primera de sus dos tazas de té) y que consistía en armar un equipo de apoyo para las patrullas, con la particularidad de que fuese una unidad canina.

-¿Perros? –espetó Zero, descolocado por el planteo.

-¿Por qué no? –Kira replicó mientras tanto terminaba de devorar un muffin de chocolate-. ¡Amo a los perros...! Podrían ser una bonita compañía para tener por aquí y también serían de gran ayuda en los enfrentamientos con vampiros fuertes o en operativos de exploración o seguimiento de sospechosos y pistas.

Omashu terció con un vocablo debilitado pero gallardo:

-En realidad, creo, Zero, que eso podría ser interesante. Creo que sus argumentos son buenos.

Frunciendo la mitad de su labio, el chico respondió, luego de que Kira lo instara de nuevo:

-¡Vamos, Zero! Somos jóvenes; ¿acaso no adhieres a las innovaciones?

-Nunca se había implementado una medida así en la Asociación.

-Bueno, por eso es "innovador" –ella persistió, sonriente.

-Pues..., no lo sé... –continuó él sin comprar mucho la iniciativa-. Tú eres un poco rara... –añadió socarronamente.

-¡Ja! Así te enamoraste de mí, tonto. Al menos convérsalo con el Director o con Haniko. Omashu está de mi lado, ¿no, Omashu?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Los cambios no tienen por qué ser malos.

-¿Ves, Zero?

Resoplando ante la inagotable insistente actitud de su novia, el muchacho dijo:

-Está bien... Cuando Cross vuelva le contaré lo que pensaste y me ocuparé de que se analice si es viable. ¿Contenta?

-¡Gracias, Zero! –se alegró, con brillo abundante en la cara que parecía de _chibi_.

Por su parte, los dos caballeros marcharon al cementerio. En el recorrido dialogaron afablemente y en busca de reflexionar sobre la muerte que los había tocado a través de sus hermanos difuntos. Ninguno era religioso, por lo que era más fácil pensar en el tema sin llegar a choques ideológicos. Una natural luz amarilla y cálida los acompañó al compás de una brisa reconfortante.

Kira Airen acató las órdenes de Yagari y asistió al entrenamiento del día. No a modo de reclamo, le hizo saber de la fatiga de sus músculos, y en consecuencia, el hombre tuerto la puso a estirarse un buen rato. Luego ella debía correr, ejercitar los abdominales y emplear máquinas para forzar diversos grupos musculares tanto de los brazos como de las piernas. Eso le llevó su tiempo, y al concluir pudo descansar y tomar agua. El cazador entonces la felicitó por su respuesta a la actividad tanto anímica como físicamente y le preguntó sus preferencias en el campo de batalla en cuanto a armamento y tácticas defensivas y ofensivas. Mientras ella le respondía, arribó Aliam Fushimoto, quien sonrió con cómica perversión al divisar a la chica que no evitó reírse por eso.

-Mi amor... –empezó, caminando hacia Kira-, hoy estás más hermosa que ayer. ¿Cómo lo haces? Me vas a matar a este paso... –Para saludarla mesó con una gran mano su cabello negro.

-Gracias por venir, Aliam –dijo Yagari. La chica prestó atención de cara a esas palabras.

-¿Le pediste que viniese? ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que él es el más indicado para prepararte en todo lo concerniente al manejo de armas de fuego.

-¿En serio? Así que también me van a instruir en eso, ¿eh?

-Claro, dulce –intervino Aliam-. Ya Zero nos ha dicho lo fundamental que es acompañarte en tu crecimiento.

-Ah, ¿sí? –Se sonrió, concibiendo el liderazgo y la influencia de su novio que por momentos parecía aquel amigo suyo de la academia al que no podía besar ni decirle "_te amo_".

-Oh, sí –siguió Aliam, jugueteando con los mechones negros de la cabellera de Kira-. Nos ha estado hablando sobre tus habilidades innatas para defenderte de los vampiros y de tu potente personalidad como guardiana del colegio de Cross, de manera tal que si aquí te damos las herramientas para desarrollarte terminarás siendo todo un ícono de la batalla contra la sociedad vampírica.

La chica se ruborizó al ser apabullada por semejante halago avalado ahora por Aliam.

-C-Creo que Zero en algún punto exagera...

-Mira, no sé si es tendiente a mentir- -empezó el de cabello rapado, interrumpido inmediatamente por Yagari:

-No lo es.

-Mejor entonces –volvió Fushimoto, asintiendo-, porque en ese caso no hay duda de que te ve con ojos fieles. Y aquí, por cómo se han dado las cosas, lo que dice Zero se respeta. Sumando eso al hecho de que eres un encanto de mujer, mi mayor placer será enseñarte todo lo que sé y darte toda la asistencia que pueda –aseveró concluyendo con una reverencia exagerada que invocó una risita femenil en la boca de Kira Airen. Y dio apertura a su lección inaugural, juntando las manos con las palmas abiertas: -Entonces... tengo entendido que te gusta emplear un látigo.

La chica respondió y relató cada pelea en que había participado blandiendo a Ayilai. Confesó que siempre había soñado con poder disparar un bazooka y asimismo reconoció sentir interés por probar los lanzagranadas. Sin tomárselo como una broma, Aliam rió frente al ímpetu tan atípico de Kira siendo que era una mujer tan joven. Le aseguró ayudarla personalmente a conseguir un bazooka que ella pudiera probar y ya directamente le pidió aguardar unos minutos para marchar al arsenal y traer un lanzagranadas. Kira esperó ansiosa mas en silencio, entretanto arribaban al campo de entrenamiento uno y otro cazador a ejercitarse.

Cuando Aliam regresó cargando, con ayuda de una mujer, una amplia caja de madera, la última Airen estiró el cuello para ver lo que había dentro de aquélla. Notó metal y empuñaduras negras y se exasperó. El cazador de pronto creía haber hallado su primera discípula. Sin vueltas, él sacó el lanzagranadas, un arma con un caño grande pero corto. Pesaba, y cuando lo apoyó sobre las manos extendidas de la muchacha, éstas tuvieron que resistir para no caer.

-Aquí tienes un lanzagranadas –enunció sonriendo.

Inicialmente Kira no supo qué hacer. Contempló azorada las curvas de tal instrumento y luego alzó su penetrante vista hasta encontrar la de Aliam, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano y la instó a seguirlo. Yagari le dio permiso y pidió a un par de los hombres allí presentes que prendiesen algún ventilador a fin de evitar acumulación de futuros humos. A donde Fushimoto y Airen caminaron fue a un paredón de hormigón situado al final de la arena de combate, casi ciento cincuenta metros lejos de la puerta de acceso. Ante ese muro se distinguían angostas zanjas y algunos huecos que se repetían en las paredes laterales y en el techo de ese sector. Kira correctamente dedujo que ésa era la zona de tiro. Yagari, desde el otro lado, se acercó a un panel de control y activó unos pocos mecanismos a fin de que cuatro blancos de tiro emergiesen del suelo y enfrente de la chica. Ésta entonces recibió de Aliam un paquete metálico conteniendo granadas negras. El rótulo rojo del contenedor indicaba que eran bombas incendiarias.

-Tenemos más –aclaró el hombre-; ácidas, explosivas _riot_, lacrimógenas e incluso cegadoras _flashbang_.

-Genial... –ella masculló sonriente.

-¡Vamos, dispara! ¡Dale a los cuatro! –a la sazón espetó.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí!

Con algo de lógica indecisión al principio, al situar su dedo en el espacio del gatillo, pero con más entereza después, Kira obedeció y disparó un proyectil al primer blanco que se venció y que recibió el batacazo de lleno. El aire movido por los ventiladores por allí disipó el olor a explosivo. La emoción comenzó a cobrar forma en las venas de la chica cuando ésta sintió el poder de la pólvora en sus manos. Una y otra y una vez más, destrozó cada blanco con la potencia de las explosiones y el ardor de las chispas emanadas y Aliam se regocijó en silencio antes de opinar, cruzado de brazos y exhibiendo los dientes blancos en una sonrisa pícara:

-Te brillan los ojitos.

Kira rió.

-Es cierto... –confesó-. Reconozco que esto aviva una cierta pasión en mí que creía nula luego de tantas áridas experiencias...

Admiró la imagen del arma en sus manos. La seducía de manera intermitente la idea de ser una guerrera dentro de esa añeja organización... Tenía el espacio, tenía la fuerza y tenía el respaldo. Fushimoto continuó hablando:

-Mantienes bien la postura al disparar. Eso es muy positivo.

-Sí... Gracias.

-Se... me antoja una improvisada práctica de tiro. ¿Te parece?

Encantada por la espontaneidad del varón, Kira sonrió y aceptó dichosa, blandiendo a la sazón una pistola que él le cambió por el lanzagranadas. Yagari se ubicó mejor junto al panel de control y fue prendiendo los dispositivos que erigieron más y más paneles. Al principio éstos estuvieron fijos y luego Aliam solicitó que siguiesen otros móviles. Un que otro balazo pegó contra la pared de hormigón del fondo, pero el promedio de desempeño de la chica era bueno no obstante; en realidad, excelente para su escasa experiencia en el control de esa clase de armas. El hombre de la cabeza rapada la congratuló entretanto los cazadores presentes habían podido observar la situación y, deleitados por la soltura de la chica, comenzaban a arrimarse para verla más de cerca.

Una vez más en su vida, Kira sentía que era el centro y que atraía a los demás con su carismática energía aunque ni lo planease.

Terminó, arengada por el grupo de cazadores espectadores, practicando algo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Yagari y con Aliam. Los mellizos Amabuki, presentes asimismo, propusieron hacer lo mismo con bastones, y entre los dos se turnaron para luchar contra Kira, quien ciertamente presentó una llamativa facilidad para defenderse con un palo. Entre risas, ruidos y griteríos de ánimo, los legionarios compartieron una bella y entretenida mañana que terminó de consumarse cuando el sol se situó en lo más alto.

Fue interrumpida la práctica por la eminencia de un hombre que ya caminaba sin problemas. Haniko entró con él a la arena de combate, y ambos esperaron a que la jovencita de ojos azules notara su presencia. Tal cosa no tomó más que unos segundos. Toga Yagari se alegró profundamente de divisarlo.

-¿Guardián...? –dijo ella al bajar su bastón y relajar sus músculos tensos y transpirados. Hizo fuerza por ver mejor al caballero de cabellera marrón erguido en la entrada del campo. Unos instantes más tarde, cuando su visión pudo devolverle una más clara imagen de ese advenido, la chica gritó su nombre y corrió a su encuentro, dejando la vara en el suelo: -¡Chigima!

Lo abrazó como a su padre, y él le devolvió el gesto, envolviéndola con sus largos y fornidos brazos de gladiador. Dobló el cuello hacia delante para acercar su voz al oído de su protegida.

-Hola, Kira. Decidí venir contigo.

-Ya era hora de que vinieses –espetó la doncella al separarse de él y torciendo una sonrisa pícara.

-Te ves mucho mejor que antes... ¿Te gustaría contarme todo lo que te ha ocurrido?

Asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa angelical que preludió otro abrazo más.

Con ello, la práctica terminó por el momento. Si bien Kira le pidió permiso a Yagari y le consultó si estaba de acuerdo, el tuerto espetó que no fuera tan comprometida y que se fuera a tomar algo de té para hablar cómodamente las cosas que tenía pendientes con su padrino. La chica le pidió aguardarla en una sala contigua a la cocina mientras ella se duchó. Al salir del baño notó movimiento en los pasillos y se apresuró a dejar su ropa sucia en su improvisada habitación. Tomó de su bolso una campera suave con capucha y de color crema que combinó con el resto de su atuendo: una musculosa rosada, unos shorts negros, medias oscuras altísimas y las botas marrones de caña alta con las que había llegado al edificio de la Asociación. Justo encima de su pecho derecho se exhibía una estrella azabache del tamaño de su mano, y junto a tal dibujo, una corta frase en coreano: "NORUL WONHAE GAJILLAE". La tela abultada de su abrigo disimuló las dentadas limpias en su cuello. Al látigo Ayilai lo hizo una rosca y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. No se acomodó el pelo con ningún lazo rojo. Salió al pasillo y más de uno la miró enternecido por su atractivo mas cándido perfil. Trotó hasta el sector de la cocina, buscando a Chigima, pero se detuvo ante la imponente figura de Cross volviendo del vestíbulo. Cargaba una valija de equipaje y otro par de bolsos. Kira lo saludó con alegría desbordante y se acercó a abrazarlo. El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad de presentarle dicha valija, pues contenía el resto de las pertenencias que ella había dejado en la Academia. Y de hecho uno de los bolsos estaba repleto de ropa de Zero Kiryuu y algunas otras cosas, como el conejito de trapo...

-¿Ya te has cruzado con Chigima? –preguntó el Director.

-¡Sí! Me está esperando para hablar ahora.

-Llevaré estas cosas a la recámara de ustedes. ¿Dónde está Zero?

-Se fue con Omashu a dar un paseo, pero ya deberían estar de vuelta. –Dio unos pocos pasos cortos en dirección a la zona de la cocina y se detuvo para decirle una cosa más, torciendo una socarrona sonrisa: -Así que... Kaito no ha venido esta vez, ¿eh?

A la par de un gesto de disgusto, Cross resopló y contestó entretanto cargó los dos bolsos:

-No, no lo hizo el muy cobarde...

Aprisa, la joven se reunió con su guardián mientras numerosos cazadores escucharon las palabras efímeras de Kaien resumiendo el estado de su colegio y de los jóvenes vampiros congregados en el Dormitorio de la Luna. Mientras tomaron un poco de té caliente, los dos conversaron cerca de una hora acerca del modo en que Zero estaba llevando adelante la Asociación, también comentando el plan que el mismo tenía para transformar a Kira en una magnífica guerrera. Al tocar ese tema, los ojos anaranjados de Chigima se inquietaron, a lo que la doncella contestó veloz:

-Yagari está de acuerdo con que tú también me enseñes. Y yo quiero.

-Con cada palabra que dices, tu sonrisa parece fortalecerse –opinó en un tono moderado.

La princesa escondió la cara ligeramente ruborizada por ese piropo, y por reflejo encogió la expresión de sus labios estirados. El hombre añadió otra oración:

-Eres una mujer enamorada.

La pura mirada de Kira encalló en el rostro endulzado de su áspero protector.

-Así es...

-Nada en el mundo me hace más feliz que ver que estás bien y rozagante de felicidad. Todas estas noticias son excelentes...

-Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que ha quedado atrás el capítulo oscuro de nuestra familia.

Los últimos dos términos tensaron la espalda del cazador. Kira misma se sorprendió de haber tenido ese fallido, pero no pidió perdón, pues él era, y lo sabían ambos bien, mucho más que su maestro, y en la familia Airen había representado más que un invitado.

Para interrumpir el incómodo error, ella continuó relatando su experiencia con todo lo que había visto a partir de la primera noche en esa sede, desde la batalla en las afueras, la recuperación de Zero y de Riten, la excepcional actuación de la Patrulla 8 y la amistad de los cazadores como Aliam y los Amabuki. Lo que fue, sí, centro de la charla fue la milagrosa muerte de Seta Houki, si bien, en realidad, no hablaron mucho sobre eso; las palabras no alcanzaban para describir la placidez de sus corazones. Lo que resonó en la boca de Chigima fue una frase realista:

-Gracias a Houki, tú y yo íbamos a tener que ser fugitivos para siempre.

Kira lo miró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. No hacía falta decir nada; el mismísimo demonio que les hacía tener pesadillas no estaba, con lo cual la dirección que tenían antes sus vidas pegaba un viraje radical. Todo lo que significaba ser cazado por un Conde de la Noche se había deshecho. ¿Qué se podía decir y que fuera suficiente?

-Lamento no haber podido participar –finalmente comentó el varón antes de tragar el último sorbo de su té.

-Sí...

-Le debemos mucho a esas ocho personas.

-Lo sé. Podrás hablar con ellos si quieres pronto; aún no los he visto, pero andan por aquí. Por mi parte, les juré lealtad.

El caballero le sonrió.

Dialogaron un poco más acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la Academia. La amnesia, Kaito, la mordida de Zero... Kira recordó el cruento relato que el chico había entonado con relación a las drogas que había comprado en Gina-Gadeko y se lo hizo saber a Chigima, quien resultó impactado por ello.

-Realmente Zero Kiryuu es un alma poderosa en todo sentido... Tolerar algo así no es normal.

-Pienso igual... Ya de por sí haber tenido que ir a un sitio semejante debió haber sido espantoso... Si a eso le sumas...

-Sí. Conozco bien esa aldea... Sabes, creo que tu novio será un ícono por muchas décadas.

-¿En serio lo crees...?

-Con toda certeza. He conocido gente..., mucha..., pero nadie como él.

-Apuesto a que te identificas con él –dijo sonriente.

-No, de hecho –seriamente replicó-. Me parece que tiene mejor madera que la mía.

La sorprendió que su propio recio guardaespaldas pensara así. No olvidaba la postura que Chigima había tenido cuando en el pasado se había planteado que Zero la protegería como amante, previo a huir de Seta. Como cuidador de ella, Chigima le había mostrado los dientes al chico las veces que habían sido necesarias y las que no... ¿Finalmente pensaba tan bien de él? Lo que la henchía de paz y satisfacción era conocer el perfil sincero y comprometido de su padrino, de forma tal que sabía bien que lo que él estaba diciendo era la más pura verdad.

-Gracias por pensar así...

-No hay nada que agradecer. Es un acto de justicia que el destino los haya unido.

A gran velocidad siguieron hablando. Vampiros, armas, recuerdos, el incidente de la piscina, Zero y más Zero, el futuro... Sobre eso, el hombre no exigió seguridad; él la ofreció por su parte:

-No importa qué suceda, yo haré lo que tú me pidas. Si quieres que te cuide aquí o que me quede si te vas, lo obedeceré... Sé que juré protegerte para siempre, pero... ya tienes a alguien que te defenderá por el resto de tu vida. Yo ayudaré si quieres.

Las sorpresas formaban ya parte de sus días rutinariamente, parecía. Kira sintió un frío trepar por su espalda y rodearle el cráneo hasta tocarle los párpados. Una porción de su intelecto anhelaba que Chigima no hubiese dicho eso. Su candidez no quería perder al hombre que desde hacía tiempo ocupaba un lugar único e irremplazable para ella. Su garganta se calentó, intentando anudarse, pero su corazón se mantuvo firme y dio un dictamen. Su rostro se endureció a propósito, echando lejos cualquier intento de pena.

-**No**.

-No..., ¿qué? –confundido, inquirió.

-Tan sólo no –reiteró, más circunspecta.

-De acuerdo... –Suspiró. -Creo entender.

Se miraron durante un breve momento, en silencio. La dura pujanza de la muchacha dejaba ver al cazador lo fundamentales que habían sido las últimas semanas en la vida de su protegida; se había transformado y no dejaba de hacerlo. Era increíble, loable, y tan sólo tenía diecisiete años.

Irrumpió en el cuarto el hombre de melena negra, Haniko tan sólo para darle una notificación a la joven mujer. Se sostuvo con los brazos del marco de la puerta e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante.

-Kira, Zero regresó.

-Ah, gracias, Haniko.

Se fue de inmediato.

-¿Vienes conmigo, guardián Chigima? –le propuso tomándole delicadamente la mano.

La acompañó hasta un ancho pasillo donde hallaron al joven líder de cabello platinado intercambiando un par de palabras con el ciego Taro, del grupo de los Ocho. Al tiempo que Zero divisó el rostro de su ángel, terminó con el otro cazador, quien marchó en otra dirección. El chico sonrió y se contentó de ver junto a ella a Chigima. Caminaron al encuentro.

-Zero, hola... –dijo Kira-. Omashu, ¿está mejor?

-Sí. En realidad nunca se termina de elaborar la muerte de un hermano..., y tú lo sabes bien, pero acompañándolo de cerca y escuchándolo podrá seguir adelante sin desmoronarse.

-Mmm... Qué bien... Es genial que seas tú quien pueda ayudarlo –opinó. En su femenil mirada resplandecía la admiración por él, a lo que Chigima sonrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –saludó el muchacho al cazador mayor, sin resentimientos por las circunstancias bajo las que habían estado juntos la última vez.

-Mucho mejor ahora, gracias. Te ves en muy buena forma, Zero.

-¡No me digas! ¿Sí?

-Creo que este sitio está en buenas manos –asintió replegando los labios una pizca.

El muchacho con modestia replicó:

-No soy presidente. Ahora mismo iba a hablar con Cross los asuntos con respecto a la organización de la sede.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Una especie de concejo deliberante que decida lo que quiere para la dirección de la Asociación.

-¿Cuán amplio imaginas a ese concejo?

Kira no lo aguantó más, y tomó la mano de su novio.

-Lo más amplio que sea posible. Me parece ideal que el consenso se alcance en una cantidad elevada de miembros..., de modo tal que sea representativo de los demás.

El caballero de barbita castaña frunció el ceño y pensó en voz alta, manifestando un tono señorial:

-Serías el primer presidente humilde que la Asociación gozaría de tener.

Zero se sonrojó. La chica no sentía que fuese posible sentirse más orgullosa. El guardaespaldas continuó:

-Mejor los dejo solos un momento. ¿Creen que podré hablar con alguno de los miembros de esta... Banda de los Ocho de la que me han hablado?

-Claro. Taro es uno de ellos, quien estaba hablando antes conmigo. Se fue para allá –señaló Zero hacia el fondo del edificio-. Búscalo en la recámara 31; es probable que esté acompañado por los demás.

Aprovechando un momento de soledad con su amiga y confidente, Zero se la llevó hasta una columna de piedra que sostenía un pasillo en el piso de arriba. Se ubicaron detrás de la misma, ocultándose de la muchedumbre.

-Te extrañé –dijo ella.

-Y yo, pero para compensarlo, te traje algo.

En paralelo con su vocablo, su mano izquierda buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un mullido sobre de terciopelo negro ornamentado con un fino lazo dorado que lo ceñía en la apertura. Los ojitos embelesados de la jovencita se quedaron fijos en dicho elemento.

-O-Oh, Zero, no tenías por qué... Con que me dieras un beso alcanzaba...

-Eso está de más –dijo él antes de besarla en la mejilla y despertar en ésta un rubor hermoso.

-Pero no tienes dinero... –ella siguió, tomándose la cara con una mano y conteniendo una dilatada sonrisa de fascinación.

-Omashu me prestó.

Kiryuu tomó la mano disponible de su novia y la instó a abrirse con la palma hacia arriba, donde colocó posteriormente el sobre de regalo.

-Ábrelo.

Se llevó los brazos a la espalda y esperó a ver la reacción de Kira.

-Z-Zero, eres muy tierno-

-Dime lo que quieras, pero luego de abrirlo.

Así hizo, con sumo cuidado. Retiró el lazo áureo y volcó sobre su otra mano, ahora abierta, un reluciente collar de plata y un par de aros del mismo mineral. Los aros eran perlas pequeñas tan brillantes como dos diamantes desenterrados del mismísimo núcleo del planeta. La cadena del collar era delgada, aunque resistente, y no presentaba eslabones, sino un continuum de reflejos plateados perfectamente alisado. El dije que pendía de ella era una piedra rosada con forma de corazón, en cuyo interior la luz se replicaba sobre cada uno de sus incontables ángulos. Los aretes combinaban al exhibir en el centro una diminuta piedra del mismo color chicle.

Kira retuvo sus palabras. Sus pulmones atraparon aire suficiente y luego ella se quedó quieta. Era en esos instantes en que recordaba lo agrio y distante que Zero había resultado en los primeros días de cursada en la academia Cross; contrastar ese pasado con su dulzura actual parecía convertirlo en un hombre todavía más atractivo e irresistible. Las ganas de llorar afloraban al entender que todo ese amor era únicamente para ella.

-Zero... –masculló después de unos instantes.

-¿Te gustan?

-No sé qué decir y que no resulte escaso...

-Permíteme ponértelos.

La joven se dejó. Las inofensivas manos frescas del caballero acariciaron ese cuello herido y se juntaron en la nuca, cerrando la traba de la cadena que pendió hasta el comienzo del esternón de Kira. A los aros los colocó con mesura en los discretos agujeros de los lóbulos.

-No te voy a pinchar –él le dijo sonriente.

-¿Me ves nerviosa acaso?

Luego de poner uno, ella comentó una cosa más:

-¿Sabías que tenía las perforaciones para aros de púa?

-Claro. Te he mirado mucho, o, ¿no lo notaste? –Concluyó. –Listo. Te quedan hermosos. O, mejor dicho, **tú** les quedas hermosa.

Sin la posibilidad de mirarse, Kira tan sólo dejó la vista sujeta a los iris lilas del cazador que pretendía ser sencillo pero era tan magno como un dios en la Tierra. Ella sintió el temblor de sus propios ojos y el estremecimiento de su alma frente a tal gesto de afecto, por lo que únicamente pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Enterró su cara en el pecho de Zero y se apretó contra su cuerpo firme que también la rodeó. Él se inclinó para besarle la cabeza y después allí apoyó su barbilla.

-Me alegro de que te guste, mi dulce y perfecta princesa –le susurró.

Sofocada por la presión que ella misma ejercía contra él, respondió:

-Te amo, Zero, te amo, te amo.

Una risita seductora brotando de la boca de Kiryuu antecedió su oración:

-Yo también te amo. Te quiero muchísimo. Te llenaré de regalos como éstos y de golosinas siempre que pueda, Kira. Eres mi vida.

-¡Eres perfecto! –masculló en un tono que cómicamente rayaba con el de la queja.

-Ja, ja... No lo sé... –respondió entretanto le acarició la espalda-. Hago lo que puedo como novio. No olvides que estoy debutando en esto de tener novia.

"_Debutar_"...

Intentó, suavemente, concluir el abrazo, y no obstante se topó con la resistencia de los miembros de la chica que no deseaba separarse.

-Je... ¿Kira?

-Te quiero... –ella volvió a farfullar lastimosamente.

-Lo sé, Kira. Pero, ¿no prefieres buscar un espejo para así verte?

-Mmmp...

-Eso, ¿qué significa?

Zero rió de nuevo. Empujó con cuidado los hombros de la chica y llevó luego su frente contra la de ella. Le mostró un bello mohín de seducción en los labios y le habló bajo:

-Si quieres podemos abrazarnos un rato largo esta noche.

Sonrojada por un dato que la confundía, Kira titubeó.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?

-A que podemos abrazarnos un rato largo esta noche –repitió. Era imposible dilucidar si la expresión en su rostro era por una picardía encubierta o por el mismo placer de ese momento.

-Ah... Me gustaría... Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Ahora... –empezó, irguiéndose mas sin quebrar el contacto visual con la dama- voy a hablar con Cross acerca de mi futuro aquí dentro... y de tu idea loca sobre los perros –añadió con un gesto de desinterés burlado.

-Ya verás que le gustará –lo retó.

Jugando con ella, le aplastó el flequillo con una mano pesada. Kira rió con ánimo de chibi.

-Estás encantando a todo el mundo aquí; por eso seguramente Cross dirá que sí.

-¡Como sea! –Airen insistió.

-Quédate por aquí cerca, ¿sí?

-Claro.

En la oficina de trabajo de Kaien y mientras el día corrió, el muchacho de cabellera platinada conversó los distintos temas que hacía falta definir. En cuanto al plan de armar una unidad de apoyo canina, el legendario cazador se mostró a favor y prometió ocuparse de él a fin de conseguir más avales y (para regodeo de Kira) efectivizarlo. Después, de cara a la organización de cargos en la administración de la Asociación, Cross afirmó haber pensado también en algo así y que al día siguiente reuniría una junta para votar por la presidencia de Zero.

Fue cerca de las seis de la tarde, para cuando ya todo el cuartel estaba al tanto de las novedades, que Jinmu llegó agitado al vestíbulo solicitando asistencia tras no poder, con sus colegas en las calles, contener a un gran número de vampiros alborotados en la ciudad. En consecuencia, una patrulla fue despachada rápidamente. Allí fueron Aliam Fushimoto, los mellizos Amabuki, Toga Yagari, Akane, Ico Chigima, Zero Kiryuu, Kira Airen, y Naru Sukimo se acopló al final, junto a Haniko, atraída por la genial combinatoria de dichos cazadores. De la Patrulla 8 fueron los hermanos _punk_ Hido y el enorme Kazuo. Trece guerreros, cada uno distinguido por una serie de rasgos únicos, marcharon juntos bajo un cielo fucsia teñido de un rabioso naranja que enaltecía la apertura de la inminente noche. Kira admiró la lozanía de las nubes coloreadas y la frescura de la brisa cargada de rocío.

-¿En qué estará pensando la princesa de ojitos de agua, mmm...? –elocuentemente preguntó Naru Sukimo, antigua amiga de la difunta madre de Zero.

Con una sonrisa de querubín, Kira respondió. Sus palabras tocaban los oídos de todos.

-Estaba pensando en lo placentero que se siente ser libre, poder caminar sin temer que los leales de un asesino me estén mirando. Es extraño...

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estabas acostumbrada a vivir así el mundo exterior? –terció Chiasa Hido, la mujer de labios negros.

-Desde antes que mi familia falleciera. Luego de eso, era mucho peor, pero en realidad debí ser cuidadosa y necesité protección de Chigima cuando mis padres comenzaron a luchar contra la familia Gihato, hace más de dos años atrás.

Interrumpió la charla un par de vampiros jóvenes que venía corriendo de un callejón. Derribó en la agitación dos canastas repletas de fruta situadas junto a una tienda. El vendedor chilló y los dos bribones hicieron caso omiso hasta encontrar las manos fornidas de Kazuo, que los detuvo como si hubieran chocado contra una muralla. Yagari se aproximó autoritario y agresivo, con su ojo pequeño y azul echando odio.

-Muy bien, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo con ustedes, vampiros? ¿Por qué demonios están tan enloquecidos hoy, eh?

-N-No hemos hecho nada –espetó uno de ellos, sobrecogido por la rusticidad del tuerto y alzando las dos manos hasta tocar sus hombros con los nudillos.

-¿De dónde vienen? –añadió Haniko. Su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual, lo que le hizo pensar a Kira lo beneficioso que era contar con amigos así de bravos.

Los jóvenes díscolos confesaron que no venían de ningún lugar en particular, sino que en cambio se dirigían a un patio ubicado a unas diez cuadras de allí, cercado por unos cuantos edificios bajos. Luego de que los cazadores les diesen una reprimenda ejemplar y un significativo susto, los vampiros corrieron lejos, de vuelta a sus refugios mientras que los trece héroes acudieron a aquel lugar.

Ya dos cuadras antes de arribar se notaban el bullicio y la presencia de incontables jóvenes alocados. Sin embargo, era difícil discernir con precisión cuáles eran vampiros y cuáles eran humanos. Detrás de callejas enrevesadas y construcciones de distintas alturas y materiales, luces de reflectoras auguraban una multitud eufórica y vida nocturna adolescente. Yagari ciertamente gruñó antes de dar una opinión que hizo reír a Kira:

-Pensar que esto es molesto me recuerda lo viejo que estoy.

Los gritos de chicos y chicas enloquecidos eran casi más poderosos que el canto de una vampiresa sobre un escenario elevado. Los trece cazadores divisaron inicialmente a aquella intérprete y luego comenzaron a dispersarse, quedando Kira, Zero, Chigima y Yagari por un lado, Aliam, los Amabuki y Haniko, por otro lado, y Akane, Naru, Kazuo y los Hido en otro grupo. La chica que entonaba canciones de pop era rubia, de cabello inflado no muy largo; usaba un sombrero pequeño similar a una galera, un vestido _strapless_ con corsé pero tutú abultado en la parte inferior; empleaba zapatillas de taco alto y medias largas sujetas por portaligas. La acompañaban dos guitarristas, una bajista, una baterista y un muchacho en el teclado, todos, ataviados en trajes que simulaban elegancia pero reflejaban un gusto por la oscuridad y el misterio. La música de la vampiresa resonaba en el espacio creado entre las edificaciones y se alzaba al cielo intensificada por las ovaciones del público que venía de todas partes del pueblo. Al moverse, los cazadores lograron vislumbrar entre el gentío a Jinmu y a los demás que habían llegado antes pero que no habían podido retener a todos los vampiros que se acercaban a causar estragos. Habiendo arreglado con anterioridad lo que cada uno debía hacer, Zero y su novia, junto a Yagari, fueron quienes hablaron con la cantante una vez que concluyó su tema. Chigima vigiló la entrada de la carpa donde Mikarin, dicha intérprete, tenía montado su camerino. Afuera, el público continuaba rugiendo.

La rubia chilló mientras bebía de su jugo de manzana dulce:

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Sólo estaba cantando aquí! El público es humano y no lo estamos perjudicando. Además, no nos revelamos como vampiros. O, ¿es que ahora nosotros no podemos hacer música?

-Tú eres el problema –aseveró Yagari, cruzado de brazos y serio.

-¿Huh?

-Los vampiros han mejorado su capacidad auditiva, y tu voz se está filtrando, atrayendo a vampiros hasta aquí

-Ah... Wow, ¡estoy impresionada! –Mikarin exclamó maravillada.

-El punto es que cuando los humanos se encuentran muy emocionados por tu canto, los vampiros terminan altamente hiperactivos y las fuerzas de la policía tienen que cuidar a la muchedumbre que intenta salir de-

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Los vampiros los matan? –berreó.

Zero y Kira se miraron, intercambiando un gesto de mutua molestia por la estupidez de la vampiresa. Chigima, unos tres metros lejos de ellos, resopló también irritado. Yagari aclaró:

-Tu canto –Kiryuu aclaró, cruzado de brazos y serio- tiene el poder de encender a los vampiros jóvenes.

Sin embargo, uno de los ojos de la dama Airen se entornó. Sus labios vibraron en busca de una sonrisa que no terminó de dibujarse.

-¿Huh? ¿En serio? –continuó Mikarin, fastidiada-. Así que a partir de ahora no puedo cantar... Eso causaría más disturbios... Y ustedes ya no pueden esperar a matar a esos vampiros, ¿cierto? –agregó en un tono provocador-. Pero si ya no canto, estaría cooperando con ustedes.

Entretanto afuera Jinmu y el resto de los miembros de la Asociación pujaban por echar a los vampiros o bien tranquilizarlos y bajarles la adrenalina, el caballero de pelo plateado siguió:

-Mira, esto sucedió porque se emocionaron demasiado, y en un área tan pequeña y cercana a tantos humanos, acabará en un derramamiento de sangre, que es lo que queremos evitar. Si continúas cantando en el mismo lugar, tienes la responsabilidad de mejorar las condiciones. Ésa es la condición para que cantes aquí.

La vampiresa, no contenta con la situación, se puso bruscamente de pie mientras veía a Zero irse, y le lanzó un arriesgado comentario:

-¡Piensas que es desafortunado el que no hayas podido matar a ningún vampiro! ¡Está escrito en tu cara!

El varón le echó un vistazo fulminante por encima de su hombro. La gravedad de sus ojos lilas anunciaba una emoción peligrosa, aunque Mikarin habló un poco más:

-Ustedes... ¡Su grupo tiene tan mala reputación como el Consejo de Ancianos!

Zero infló su pecho de aire antes de querer replicar esos osados comentarios. Al abrir su boca mostró su colmillo izquierdo y esbozó una especie de sonrisa malvada. Empezó a contestarle, mas Kira lo retuvo al empujarlo fuera de la tienda:

-Mira, tú-

-¡Está bien, Zero! Discúlpanos un segundo, Mikarin. –Una vez afuera de la carpa, la doncella consultó una cosa con su novio, quien ciertamente antes quiso recibir una explicación por la reacción de Kira: -Escucha, Zero, escucha, ¿es verdad que el canto de vampiresas agita los sentidos de los vampiros jóvenes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Qué sucede con los humanos?

-Pero...

-Tú dime.

Yagari y Chigima observaban sin tener idea de lo que la jovencita tenía en mente. La multitud llamaba a coro a su ídola:

-¡MI-KA-RIN! ¡MI-KA-RIN!

-En los humanos no surte efecto la voz de una vampiresa, pero, Kira, no te entiendo.

-No seas tan desconfiado, Zero... No creo que Mikarin vaya a hacerles caso a ustedes.

-Será su problema entonces.

-¿Tenemos el deber de proteger el balance entre vampiros y humanos?

-Pensé que tú y yo pensábamos distinto: que había que defender la vida de los _humanos_.

-Ya, ya..., pero no podemos organizar un genocidio para limpiar el planeta de vampiros por ahora. Escucha..., quédate aquí un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió cuando la vio regresar hacia la carpa de la vampiresa.

-¡Nada, nada!

El chico se quedó atónito. No tenía más opción que esperar.

-Esa chica... –masculló con falso agotamiento. Luego sonrió.

El de barbita marrón, Chigima, estaba en camino de responderle algo a Zero hasta que Kira volvió y le pidió que se acercase un instante.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kira? –dijo a su protegida que, a juzgar por el gesto de su ceño fruncido, evidentemente pensaba en algo.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir y me parece conveniente decírtelo ahora...: Yo..., no quiero te distancies. Aún con Zero al lado mío, tú eres parte de mi vida –terminó aseverando sin preámbulos.

-L-Lo que tú me digas... –Chigima contestó extrañado.

-No. No quiero que me obedezcas como si yo fuera tu dueña. Quiero que me consideres y que me sigas queriendo como yo te quiero a ti, ¿entendiste? No como un subordinado –resolvió firmemente.

-K-Kira, pero...

-Esto es mi decisión. –Tragó saliva y respiró. Sonrió una mujer más adulta, irrefutable. –De ahora en adelante voy a llamarte de otra manera y me dolerá si lo rechazas... En otras palabras, no te permitiré que te resistas.

-Eh... No sé si-

-Chigima, no volveré a decirte guardián. En mi corazón tú eres y siempre serás mi padre.

Ella se dio media vuelta, sonrojada, y trotó de regreso a la tienda-camerín de la cantante. Cerró la puerta de tela.

La velocidad a la que se disolvió la situación salvó al hombre de derramar sus lágrimas delante de Kira Airen o de cualquier otro. Zero, unos pares de metros detrás del cazador, había podido oír y estaba estupefacto. El tuerto Yagari, no lucía menos chocado por los hechos.

Personas como Aliam Fushimoto y Haniko se quejaban de lo latosos que resultaban tanto los fanáticos humanos como los vampiros que no paraban de gritar, fuera reclamando el retorno de Mikarin al escenario o fuera por la tosquedad de los cazadores que les imponían orden.

-¡Aagh! ¡Esto es estúpido! –exclamaba Aliam, cabreado.

Los mellizos Amabuki, más jóvenes que él, respondían relajados, probablemente en parte porque muchas de las chicas que llamaban a Mikarin quedaban embelesadas con la belleza de ellos dos:

-Bah, no seas tan amargo. Es noche de fin de semana. ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu?

-¡TE DIRÉ DÓNDE QUEDÓ MI ESPÍRITU, TÚ, MARICA, CARITA DE PRINCESS-! –Aliam empezaba a aullar histérico y pese a las risas de los hermanos Sora y Takumi, aunque fue cortado por el sonido de los instrumentos sintetizados de un teclado, al ritmo de reflectoras que volvían a moverse y daban pie a otro show...

Todos los ojos cayeron al escenario. Cuando Zero, Chigima y Yagari, impacientes, ya se encaminaban a abrir la tienda de tela, fueron atrapados por la luz y una nueva música naciendo desde el silencio. El muchacho que tocaba el teclado acercó la boca a su micrófono y, como lo haría un _disc-jockey_, susurró la apertura de la siguiente canción...:

-_That's right... ¡Come on!_

Los anchos haces blancos se centraron de repente en dos atractivas personas ubicadas en el medio del escenario. Fueron ambas iluminadas y envueltas por brillo de fama en el mismo momento que comenzaron a entonar estrofas en japonés. Mikarin fue primero, y:

"Oyobidesuka,  
Nee iikaketa SOS wa maji da"

La voz que continuó fue ninguna otra más que la de la última descendiente de los Airen, despojada de su campera color crema y ostentando su grácil figura mientras sostenía su propio micrófono:

"Hora masa ni koko de sunao janakya,  
Nani ka negau nara kimi to koi ni ochita Genie yo"

Zero Kiryuu sintió un escalofrío al tener un recuerdo veloz de una noche en la Academia; la noche en que había terminado de enamorarse de Kira. Ella estaba cantando de nuevo, hechizándolo otra vez.

Las dos mujeres unieron sus voces. Ambas conocían la canción con su respectiva letra y compás. Era "Genie", de la banda de coreanas SNSD. El sonido nacido de ellas dos se fusionó a la perfección:

"Kirei gototte yori mo jikochuu no hou ga mashi ne,  
Mazu wa iiwanakya wakannai desho,

Kotoba wa igai ni mo maryoku wo himeteru no,  
Shoujiki na kimi no yume wa"

Fue al entrar en el estribillo cuando volaron por los aires papelitos glaseados simulando estrellas. La mirada turquesa de Kira captaba toda la atención y opacaba el extravagante atuendo de Mikarin. Las dos eran bellas y bailaban con galanura y donaire entre los resplandores que las enaltecían, pero la humana era sin duda quien enamoraba a todos los presentes. Su voz dominaba y alcanzaba picos que la vampiresa no podía tocar. Chigima, su padre, rebalsaba de orgullo. Zero perdía el balance...

"Sou yoko no hoshi wa omoidoori,  
Futari nara nozomidoori,  
Mirai sae mo omitooshi,  
Kanaete ageru.

Koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
Kimi mo kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
Suki ni naru wa (I'm Genie for your dream)  
Motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)"

Kira continuó sola una estrofa y las siguientes dos fueron entonadas por Mikarin. Los cazadores no lo podían creer. Naru Sukimo ya gritaba por la chica de ojos azules, y Aliam no era menos escandaloso.

"Kakugo dekita? taikutsu nan desho onaji hibi wa,  
Mae ni susumu nara mushiro hade na,  
Tsuyoki no GO sain kimi wa superstar shining star superstar"

Al ritmo de los acalorados aplausos y el vaivén de los destellos, la vampiresa y la cazadora aunaron sus voces de nuevo. Era un pop terrible, femenino, irresistible al baile, con dulces reverberaciones.

"Tsujitsuma awasu you ni unmei ni tobinotte,  
Ki no muku hou he doraibu desho,  
Sekai ha igai ni mo tanjun ni dekiteru no,  
Naisho da yo I'm just your biggest fan"

Entonces Yagari vio el efecto de lo que la chica había provocado. Era una suerte de confusión que mantenía a los fans vampiros controlados por la voz humana de Kira pero encantados a todos los humanos. Las dos vocalistas atraían a los dos distintos públicos por igual, pero conjuraban un canto tan bien sincronizado, que no podía llamar más la atención de unos que de otros. Finalmente, vampiros y humanos adolescentes estaban a la par y sin hacerse daño, lo que Kaien Cross anhelaba con todo su corazón.

-Kira Airen... –masculló el tuerto al entender esto. Su pupilo lo miró a su lado.

En los ojos lilas del muchacho temblaban lágrimas de orgullo y fascinación. Volvió a mirar al ángel que le había salvado la vida y que ahora conquistaba el escenario. Deslumbrado, se aproximó instintivamente...

"Sou yoko no hoshi wa omoidoori,  
Futari nara nozomidoori,  
Mirai sae mo omitooshi,  
Kanaete ageru.

Koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
Kimi mo kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
Suki ni naru wa (I'm Genie for your dream)  
Motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)  
Kuse ni naru wa"

Como si Kira hubiera olvidado todo su pasado opacado por la existencia de los vampiros, se divirtió con Mikarin, que aulló de felicidad a su público. La bajista y la vocalista de colmillos entonaron con sensualidad:

"Tell me what you need, tell me what you hope"

Con ello, la jovencita de ojos azules se desligó por un momento de su compañera y se aproximó al borde de la tarima, sin dejar de mostrar su eufórica sonrisa de náyade. Su vista azul había encontrado a su novio desde el principio y ahora lo veía cerca. Él, cegado por la exquisitez de la voz de su amada, llegó hasta tocar con sus manos la estructura maciza del escenario, y esperó inocentemente a la mujer que se arrodilló frente a él y, haciendo a un lado el micrófono por un segundo cuando la música se serenó de repente, le acarició la mejilla. Inmediatamente después, lo besó en los labios... Todos gritaron alentando a la evidente pareja.

-¡VAMOS, ZERITOOOO! –bramó jubilosamente y con los brazos en alto Chiasa Hido, la _punk_, desde su puesto entre toda la gente.

Ella miró cara a cara la expresión de enajenación de Zero Kiryuu y se relamió, sin ánimo de provocarlo pero despertando en él una bestia que deseaba estrecharla en un abrazo eterno...

A la sazón, Mikarin, que disfrutaba de una noche espectacular, susurró al tecladista, lo que hizo que Kira se pusiera de pie nuevamente y regresara al centro:

"DJ, put it back on..."

Rieron juntas antes de cantar por última vez el estribillo que tronó con el aliento de los fanáticos que saltaban y alzaban sus manos glorificándolas. La chica de pelo negro estaba radiante. Su pendiente con forma de corazón reflejaba la refulgencia de los faroles y la energía de sus propios iris. Jamás había cantado tan bien, y puso lo mejor de su talento en esa última parte que pareció incendiar el firmamento.

"Maru de chikyu-ugi wo mawasu you ni,  
Kiseki sae tejun douri,  
Romanchikku ga hoshii nara,  
Kanaeteageru gutto kuru wa,  
Kono mune wo kogasu Music,  
Hajimari ha Automatic,  
Tada hitori kimi wa Magic,  
Kanaetehoshii"

Zero Kiryuu sintió el florecer de una pasión que creyó que tardaría más tiempo en vencerlo...

Apretó los puños, luchando por no llorar.

Escuchó el arte de la mujer de su vida.

Y tomó una decisión que inmortalizaría ese día... para los dos.

"Koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
Kimi mo kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
Suki ni naru wa (I'm Genie for your dream)  
Motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)

Kitto naru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
Suki ni nareba (I'm Genie for your wish)  
Kuse ni naru wa"

Se creó un eco al término de la última frase, y las luces se apagaron rápidamente. El estruendo de los aplausos aturdía a la ciudad Fukuoka.

Después de una predecible oleada de loas y felicitaciones por parte del heterogéneo público de esa noche, Kira se despidió de Mikarin, quien no se ofreció a hablar con ninguno de los cazadores que, más allá de su absoluta sorpresa por el espectáculo, no entendían cómo la chica había llegado al escenario a cantar con la vampiresa. Controlada la situación en cuanto a los vampiros emocionados, se disolvió el recital y la juventud comenzó el regreso al hogar. Los guerreros de la Asociación no tardaron en reunirse buscando a Airen. Aliam, naturalmente, se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo de oso.

-¡Kiiiraaa...! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estuviste genial! –le gritó.

La sonrisa coronaba los rostros de todos. Los únicos más o menos serenos eran Chigima y Kazuo. Yagari se estaba permitiendo celebrar más la ocasión. Y mientras tanto, Zero destilaba a través de la mirada una conmoción oprimida; sus ojos seguros no abandonaban la figura de su esplendorosa novia, aunque al mismo tiempo lucía absurdamente calmado. A ello Aliam contestó con un bramido:

-¡Zero Kiryuu, pedazo de adoquín, ¿cómo rayos no estás asfixiando a tu chica con un beso de lengua?

La risa se apropió de todas las bocas, especialmente de la de Kira, quien lanzó una terrible carcajada. El joven de cabello platinado apenas se ruborizó por el descaro de Fushimoto y estiró una nerviosa sonrisa de incomodidad benigna.

-Siempre tan delicado tú, ¿verdad? –Akane, la de trenzas largas, espetó con los ojos caídos en la desaprobación.

-¡No me vengas con eso, rubia, que a ti te encantaría recibir un BUEN beso mojado!

La brava mujer pateó duramente en el trasero a su compañero y la marcha comenzó a desplazarse entre aullidos de gracia. Jinmu y los demás iban también, más atrás, aún asegurándose de que los vampiros no retomaran el ímpetu nocturno de alocar a los adolescentes humanos. Sin embargo, estos últimos tenían veloces pies y no tardaban en retornar a sus círculos.

La cúpula azul ultramarino sobre sus cabezas exhibía estrellas que parecían mecerse. El oxígeno estaba limpio. Kira Airen era feliz. De ella rebosaba el carisma, y ansiosa por conocer los actuales sentimientos de su mejor amigo, se acercó a él y lo acosó con la vista turquesa:

-Oye, Zero, ¿qué te pareció, mmm? ¿Fue mejor que "Birds", en la Academia?

La expresión de templanza en el caballero le causó gracia. No obstante, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reírse de eso, pues él habló con el cuerpo. Le estrechó una mano con fuerza, llevando sus dedos al límite antes de lastimarla, pero comunicándole la alucinación que estaba viviendo a raíz de tal increíble mujer.

-¡Oigan, Cross se lo perdió! –exclamó Sora Amabuki, tomándose la cabeza.

-Entonces Kira tendrá que cantar otra vez –el tuerto propuso.

-No creo que Zero lo soporte –dijo entonces Haniko, que caminaba junto al chico, a quien le dejó una palmadita en la nuca-. Miren, está pasmado; no puede reaccionar.

La dama lo llamaba, divertida, pero su novio no contestaba más que con filosas y ambiguas miradas de costado, tampoco sin soltarle la mano. ¡Era cierto! Tal parecía que Kiryuu procuraba no decir ni hacer nada para no terminar explotando... Los muchachos no lo dejaron en paz, y siguieron molestándolo.

-Oye, hermosa, después me enseñas la letra de la canción, eh, que yo la quiero poder cantar cuando me bañe –Aliam agregó, sin darle descanso a su talento para la comicidad.

Una noche perfecta. Antes de caer nuevamente en la sede de la Asociación, los hermanos _punk_ propusieron parar a comprar algunos bocadillos y tragos para celebrar los hechos en el cuartel, idea que fue aceptada por todos al instante. Ninguno tenía deseos de terminar ese día genial... La cazadora de mirada añil, que por momentos contenía lágrimas de euforia, había bendecido a la Asociación con la magia de su amor y su lozanía, lejos de la oscuridad traída por los vampiros al mundo y de la violencia emanada de sus crímenes. Era extraordinario que eso lo lograra simplemente por estar enamorada... No podía ser que su historia pegara tantos giros en tan poco tiempo. No hay alma que aguante semejante arrebato. Suspiró. Estrechó con su mano libre el brazo de su novio que caminaba fríamente junto a ella y tembló.

Kaien, efectivamente, se lamentó no haber podido ser testigo de tal maravilloso espectáculo. Los guerrilleros en consecuencia le garantizaban que la chica tendría que repetirlo. Fue en el marco de ese tema que ella finalmente explicó lo que había hecho con Mikarin para llegar a cantar "Genie", y todos atendieron:

-Ella no quería dejar de cantar; es su vida. A mí tampoco me parecía correcto..., pues sin lugar a dudas no estaba perjudicando a nadie de forma directa y tampoco estaba al tanto de que los vampiros se pusieran frenéticos con su canto. Entonces se me ocurrió...: ¿qué pasaría si cantara yo? Yo no hechizaría a los vampiros, pero sé que a los humanos les gusta cómo lo hago. ¿Qué sucedería si Mikarin y yo cantáramos al mismo tiempo las mismas estrofas? ¿No se anularían mutuamente los encantamientos? Decidimos probarlo con ese tema musical que su banda y yo conocíamos bien, y si funcionaba, como creo que realmente pasó, lo haríamos en los próximos recitales para mantener a los vampiros fanáticos bajo control pero sin marginarlos tampoco.

En el gran salón donde, con la Patrulla 8 presente, se habían reunido para tomar té, vino y otras infusiones, aparte de las golosinas y bocadillos deliciosos comprados, Toga Yagari se dirigió a Cross en un tono más definitivo:

-Kaien, debiste haberlo visto. Eran una cazadora y una vampiresa juntas, como amigas o hermanas; todos los jóvenes que habían acudido allí (¡no sé cuántos serían...!) podían divertirse en paz, sin matarse ni horrorizarse... No creo que Kira lo haya calculado, pero dio un paso hacia el ideal de paz entre razas que tú tienes en mente.

Abochornada por las palabras de adulación del tuerto, la joven Airen se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza mientras los presentes le lanzaron gestos de ternura. Zero directamente la estaba convirtiendo en la presa de sus ojos; a cada pequeña imagen de su persona él la contempló desde la distancia que los separaba entre las sillas allí dispuestas. Lentamente..., como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para observarla. De modo igual, como si no fueran pareja; como si los tiempos de la Academia en que sólo eran compañeros prefectos aún fueran reales y tuviesen que contemplarse a escondidas. Cada vez que Kira lo encontraba haciendo esto, la cara se le incendiaba de timidez. Él estaba de frente a ella, a tres metros, viril y determinado.

Por su parte, el legendario Cross sintió un nudo hacérsele en la garganta frente a las declaraciones de Yagari. Si era eso cierto, y no lo dudaba, entonces era Kira quien seguiría la línea de sus propios pensamientos y deseos para el mundo. Ahora que él comenzaba a ingresar en la población de cazadores viejos, la generación de Zero y su novia daba inicio de la mejor manera: con ellos dos, líderes, juntos. Él poseía la fuerza y la autoridad, los genes indestructibles y la pujanza de un demonio justiciero. Ella diseminaba el amor y la tolerancia, sembrando la paz con sus sinceridades y la persistencia en sus sueños creativos. Eran el dúo perfecto para llevar adelante la nueva población de cazadores que, por ende, ya no terminarían siendo cazadores, sino pacificadores.

Kaien carraspeó, saliéndose de estas cavilaciones, y habló a la mujer:

-Kira, estoy seguro de que lo que hiciste esta noche fue asombroso. Y quiero que sepas que me emociona profundamente saber que cuento con alguien que actúa por los mismos principios que yo mantengo. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón... y creo que hablo por todos si te digo que, aún sin haberte visto, me siento orgulloso de ti.

-¡Claro que sí! –espetó el áspero Jinmu, alzando su copa de vino.

Takumi Amabuki se puso de pie y, circunspecto pero cordial, levantó su elegante vaso cargado al entonar:

-Un brindis por Kira Airen: sobreviviente, mujer de bien y nuevo miembro de la asociación de cazadores.

-Y para que pueda estar siempre con todos nosotros –añadió Akane, serenamente sonriendo con la barbilla levantada.

-¡Por Kira! –exclamaron los numerosos presentes al unísono y elevando sus copas. A Kiryuu y Chigima les costaba salir del embeleso que estaban sufriendo y no unieron sus voces.

Una lágrima finalmente escapó de un ojo azul. La damisela estrella sonrió con todo lo que le permitió la cara y dio un enorme agradecimiento.

-Gracias. Gracias a todos. No puedo pedir más.

Al encontrar la mirada flamante de Zero, éste le guiñó un ojo.

Se pasó de la medianoche y varios bostezaban. Aliam Fushimoto, un poco borracho ya de tantas golosinas, todavía quería bromear con sus compañeros y seguir escuchando las narraciones de Kira acerca de sus comienzos como cantante nata. Sin embargo, Akane, perceptiva en cuanto a la estable tensión que se le sentía a Zero Kiryuu, ayudó a que el día fuera cerrándose.

-Kira debe estar exhausta. Ya, habría que dejarla ir a descansar.

-¡Pero yo quiero charlar...! –el de cabeza rapada se quejó.

La muchacha de pelo negro terció:

-Yo no tengo problema, Akane. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Si tú estás cansada, por favor, ve a dormir, pero a mí no me molesta. Después de todo, estoy disfrutando esto.

Fue Zero el que se opuso al ponerse de pie. Serio, generando que todos callaran, dio su opinión (que más que una opinión resultaba una orden):

-Pienso que Akane tiene razón. Deberíamos dormir un poco. Los días son muy agitados y tú eres quien más energía ha gastado hoy.

-Yo digo –volvió Aliam, sonriendo cual bufón-, ¿por qué siempre hay un aguafiestas que me interrumpe la diversión?

La chica Airen rió.

-¿Acaso soy el único aquí que vive a pleno?

Kiryuu ignoró la postura de su camarada amante de las armas, y se acercó a su novia. La tomó de la mano y no dijo nada más. Toga Yagari tuvo la palabra:

-Está bien, vamos todos a descansar ya. Mañana seguiremos.

-Tío Yagari –dijo Kira-, Chigima necesitará un lugar donde dormir.

-Je-je, te dijo "tío" –Jinmu, junto al tuerto, masculló simpático.

-No habrá problema con eso, Kira. Ven, Ico, te mostraré dónde.

El cazador de vista naranja y barbita marrón se despidió hasta el día siguiente de su hija. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló en voz baja, grave pero honesta:

-Has hecho que este día sea memorable para todos y también para mí. No tengo palabras para agradecértelo, pero sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿verdad?

Ella respondió con afable soltura:

-Sí, papá, lo sé.

El hombre cerró los ojos, tocado de nuevo. Le resultaría dificultoso acostumbrarse a esa nueva relación que se había construido entre ellos. Sonrió discreto y acarició la mejilla de Kira con la misma mano que antes descansaba sobre su pequeño hombro.

-Hasta mañana.

Los guerrilleros se separaron y las luces de la Asociación menguaron hasta un tibio rubor anaranjado que rebotaba sobre las paredes de piedra fría. Zero no perdió el tiempo y fue a paso ligero a su habitación sin soltar la mano de su fiel compañera. Entraron. La dama fue directo a la cama y se tiró boca abajo, agotada. Rió sofocada contra el colchón y estiró las piernas y los brazos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó con la cara aún escondida-. ¡Qué día!

El sonido de un metal moviéndose en la cerradura de la puerta causó que Kira se irguiese y mirara al cazador.

-¿Por qué estás cerrando la puerta con llave?

Él se volteó a ella. Su mirada lila relució en la penumbra en una especie de perversión atractiva y picardía adulta. Su flequillo platinado camufló un poco su sutil sonrisa. Dejó la llave puesta y se aproximó al lecho mientras la chica se sentó.

-¿Estás bien? Aliam no te habrá emborrachado, ¿no?

Se sentó junto a ella y fue al punto. Su mano derecha le sostuvo la cabeza al pasarle por delante de la cara. La besó despacio, permitiéndole sentir el sabor de su boca de hombre. Sus dedos se plegaron masajeando la sien de Kira, quien quiso sonreír pero fue incapaz ante las fauces de su novio que no le daba respiro. Ella también pasó a sostenerlo a él con la mano izquierda, y luego usó la otra para acariciar el tatuaje en su cuello. A la sazón, él se detuvo y la miró, zambulléndose en sus iris marinos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-¿Puedo beber de ti?

La mujer se ruborizó pero asintió con la expresión de su rostro tranquilo. Zero procedió con parsimonia, quitándole su campera color crema que cayó a paso lento por el borde de su espalda delgada. Corrió el cabello azabache que le bloqueaba el camino y acercó su nariz a olfatear el aroma de aquella tersa piel. Eso le provocó cosquillas a Kira.

-Amo tu risa –él le susurró.

-Trataré de reír todos los días.

-Me aseguraré de que eso sea así.

-Oye, Zero, estás algo raro...

-Shh...

El contacto de una lengua tibia contra su cuello hizo que ella se estremeciese. La besó hasta humedecer todo ese sector. Y puesto que Kira no era un ser ignorante, comenzó a sentir ciertos nervios acertados. Apretó los puños y se quedó quieta. Luego de eso, Kiryuu la mordió, haciendo coincidir, sin dolor por ende, los colmillos en los agujeros ya presentes en la piel.

-Gra-cias... –farfulló al darse cuenta de esto.

Otra vez y como siempre, el sonido de la sangre viajando al cuerpo del varón era terriblemente bello. Era un instante milagroso, de unión sagrada que la dama, pese a ser la víctima, apreciaba con todo el alma. Y esto se intensificó cuando la mano diestra del hombre pasó a sujetarla de la cintura y la trajo más hacia sí. La luz tenue de la noche estrellada allí afuera les daba la oportunidad de que ambos se viesen de ese modo cercanos.

Al concluir, Zero succionó los hilitos de sangre que chorreaban de la herida, dejando ahí un hematoma. Se incorporó un poco y se relamió los labios manchados. Un poco extenuada, Kira le tocó la mejilla y le sonrió.

-¿Te sientes bien? –el caballero le murmuró.

-Sí. No te preocupes. Sólo dame unos segundos...

-¿Quieres que te sostenga?

Ella se arrimó y los brazos fuertes la rodearon. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Zero y suspiró.

-Te quiero –le susurró mientras escuchó el templado latir de su férreo corazón.

Como respuesta, Kiryuu la besó en la cabeza.

-No quiero que estos momentos terminen.

-No lo harán. Recuerda que esto es recién el comienzo.

Su voz sonaba siniestra.

-No me has dado tu opinión sobre cómo canté.

-¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga?

-¿De qué otro modo sabré lo que piensas?

-¿No sabes lo que pienso?

-Nop.

-Bah, si no lo sabes, todavía no me conoces bien.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Kira le pellizcó la panza.

-¡Kya...! ¡Tonta! –chilló.

-Sí que te conozco.

-No sabes qué tengo en la cabeza ahora.

-¿En esa cabezota?

-Sí, en esta cabezota –repitió provocativamente, alzándola a que se pusiese derecha, pues su tono de voz burlón marcaba que la pérdida de sangre no la había alterado.

Ella lo besó con los labios cerrados y en punta, como un pajarito. El delicioso aliento que Zero exhalaba arraigaba vibraciones en el pecho de la cazadora. Se recostó boca arriba en la cama y sonrió a la par de un resoplo.

-¡Jum...! Estás como loco.

-Ah, ¿sí? –la aguzó, sonriendo con los colmillos a la vista.

-Y no me quieres decir qué te pareció mi canto...

-¿Qué estás murmurando? –inquirió, apoyando una mano junto a la cadera de su novia e inclinándose sobre ella.

-Estoy pensando en voz alta...

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias. Ahora estás acercándote más hacia mí –afirmó cuando lo vio inclinarse más aún.

-¿Te molesta?

-Te estoy analizando... Me pediste sangre... Me estás cazando.

-Yo cazo vampiros –aclaró con ese tono maléfico. Tomó una de las manos relajadas de la chica y le dejó un beso sensual.

-Me estás besando mucho...

-Que no se te ocurra decirme que me detenga, porque no lo haré –dictaminó, y siguió lamiendo la muñeca de Kira.

Con la mirada entornada en una tratativa de acometida contra Zero, ella espetó entonces:

-Ajá... Sí... –Sonrió. -El canto de las vampiresas encendía a los vampiros jóvenes... ¡Ya...! ¡A ti te pasó igual que a los demás! ¡Ya sé por qué estás raro! ¡Te sientes excitado porque escuchaste la voz de Mikarin!

Violentamente masculino y decidido, cerró su boca. Luego la arrinconó contra la cama y la hizo enterrarse aún más en el colchón, al abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo y sostenerle la cabeza de los dos lados. Le susurró con una aviesa seducción su siguiente voto de atracción:

-No entiendes, Kira Airen, ¿verdad? Creo que no conoces la intensidad de mi faceta vampírica, este ser que habita en mi interior y que late cada vez que tú me ofreces tu sangre o tus labios o cada vez que eliges enloquecer mis sentidos con tus encantos... Sí..., creo que no conoces bien esa parte de mí.

-Zero... –Su mascullo estuvo impregnado por el repentino temor y la vacilación de una mujer que predice su futuro. Cató el peso del chico sobre sí y el cambio de humor en él. Su cara estaba ataviada de rubor de forma absoluta. –Y-Yo..., ¿debo desconfiar un poco de esa parte tuya?

-A ti, ¿qué te parece?

-Y-Yo te amo...

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-No puedo amarte sin confiar en ti... A-Así como no puedo amarte sin tenerte respeto ni haber conversado contigo...

-¿Hablas así de contenida porque tienes miedo? –inquirió con los ojos rojos entrecerrados, sonriente maliciosamente.

Ella se escondió un poco más, cual tortuga que intenta meter su cabeza en el refugio de su caparazón.

-E-Es sólo que quien tiene colmillos eres tú, Zero... Y yo-

Como si se le acabase el tiempo, él la sofocó con un tremendo beso de pasión. La boca de Kira temió por el filo en los dientes del vampiro; sin embargo, Zero fue hábil e hizo uso de su lengua ágilmente pero sin lastimarla. Por alguna razón probablemente fundada en la potencia vampírica del cuerpo del hombre, su sabor se intensificaba a cada segundo y dominaba el aliento de la chica que tembló. Fue a eso a lo que Kiryuu se detuvo momentáneamente.

-¿Tiemblas...?

-L-Lo siento...

-No digas eso. –La besó de forma instantánea, como un parpadeo. -No lo digas nunca. –Y repitió su acción.

El corazón de Kira comenzó a agitarse para no volver a hallar la paz. No logró cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del beso, pues lo que venía después sabía que marcaría un hito en su vida. De pronto él mandaba y comenzaba a llevarla a un territorio totalmente nuevo y en el que se sintió una inexperta total. Se preguntó a sí misma si era posible que eso estuviese sucediendo, que el futuro fuera efectivamente el que ella presentía que sería...

En el momento en que Zero dejó su boca y se pasó al cuello, Kira mecánicamente llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso su garganta mejor. La húmeda calidez la cubrió y después acabó en el colgante con forma de corazón. El sonido de los labios de Zero actuando sobre la joya invocó en la dama un gemido no intencional pero que llamó la atención del caballero sonriente. Alzando la vista lila, la instigó:

-¿Te gusta?

-Z-Zero... Y-Yo...

-No temas.

-Espera... ¿Realmente... quieres hacer...?

-Es lo que más deseo. Además..., es la única manera de demostrarte todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

-P-Pero... No sé...

-Yo tampoco sé cómo... ¿Podemos aprender juntos?

La mirada sorprendida de Kira temblaba de miedo. Estaba frente a un mundo desconocido en el que él quería zambullirla, y no había tenido tiempo para prepararse.

-¿Dolerá? –tímidamente preguntó unos segundos más tarde.

-Me esforzaré para que no suceda. Te cuidaré, Kira.

Entonces asintió con la cabeza. Cerró sus delicados ojos y llenó su pecho de aire. Zero le acarició la cara y le habló con dulzura.

-Quiero darte una noche que jamás olvides. Y quiero darte algo que te permita sentir, incluso de mejor manera, lo mismo que siento yo cuando bebo de tu sangre y tomo una parte de ti... Ahora, mi sueño para esta noche es que tú tomes una parte de mí.

-P-Para mí eso sería un honor infinito... Sólo... perdóname si no lo hago bien...

-Olvídate de eso. ¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto...

Él asintió con la cabeza y la besó otra vez. Llevó su lengua lo más lejos que pudo durante largos pero exquisitos momentos. A la sazón, se retiró un poco y ayudó a su novia a levantarse lo suficiente para que su remera rosa se moviese. Con la punta de los dedos, sujetó la prenda y, sin perder el contacto visual con Kira, comenzó a tirar de ella hacia arriba. Al alcanzar la eminencia del busto, empleó más fuerza y siguió hasta pasar por la cabeza. Se detuvieron un segundo en el cual Zero pidió mudo permiso para mirar el pecho de su amiga y ella le dijo que sí. El sostén, oscuro como su cabello, aumentaba la ansiedad del hombre por conocer lo que se escondía debajo.

Continuó la joven. Llevó las manos adelante y a la cintura del cazador, donde se aferraron a la camiseta negra que quitaron posteriormente, exhibiendo pectorales y abdominales marcados. A esa viril belleza Kira ya la había visto antes, pero no de esa manera... La firmeza de esos músculos ciertamente la emocionó. Al notar el rubor en las mejillitas de Kira, Kiryuu se animó a hostigarla:

-¿Te gusto?

Ella suspiró, vencida. Paseó sus manos por la suave superficie de ese tórax atractivo y jugó siguiendo los pequeños surcos con el roce de sus uñas, lo cual erizaba al muchacho.

El aire se paralizó de nuevo cuando las manos de Zero buscaron la espalda de Kira. Ella aguantó la respiración, mas él continuó hasta desabrochar el sostén. Lentamente, atento a que no hubiese ninguna objeción, lo fue retirando y expuso el prominente pecho desnudo de su novia. La frescura emanada de las paredes endurecía las puntas y le ponía la piel de gallina. Con movimientos lentos, el cazador tragó saliva y la miró. Sintió que sus nervios se revolucionaban en su cabeza.

-K-Kira... –masculló.

Ella mantuvo la vista gacha, ruborizada de oreja a oreja y sin poder creer que estuviera permitiendo eso. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos cuando oyó el sostén cayendo al suelo. Las manos de Zero pendían a los lados de ella y aguardaban para tocarla. Sin desear que todo eso se arruinase antes de empezar, Kira se recostó de nuevo y lo instó a seguirla, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. El pecho del hombre descansó sobre el de la dama, y ante el roce de una piel contra la otra, sus corazones latieron a gran velocidad, fundiendo sus palpitaciones en un confuso ritmo caótico que sentían golpear contra sus pulmones. Entonces, se abrazaron. Airen llegó a acariciar el envés de Kiryuu mientras éste la besó con fuerza.

En el momento que las manos de los dos alcanzaron las caderas, se miraron.

-Eres bellísima.

El brillo de la joya rosada sobre la clavícula de Kira era amante de la sombra azulina en sus ojos. La intensa negrura de su cabello contrastaba con su piel clara.

Agradeciéndole el cumplido, le mimó la mejilla al varón, quien besó los dedos hasta terminar saboreándolos. La miró de reojo con una pura seducción y comenzó a bajar. La punta de su nariz tocó la superficie del busto de Kira y luego sus labios trabajaron allí, explorando cada parte seca. Ambos cerraron los ojos por unos momentos. Y a raíz de los masajes regalados por el chico a su novia, ésta gimoteó. Así Zero siguió sin clemencia y después descendió un poco más, arribando al abdomen. Su boca jugó con el ombligo y con la suavidad de aquella tibia explanada.

Al oír su nombre entonado dificultosamente por la joven, el cazador se separó de la cama y dio un paso más allá. Nuevamente, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Sigues confiando en mí ahora?

-Cada vez... más...

Detrás del inmediato temor reflejado en Kira, era visible una tierna seguridad. Eso le dio valor a Zero para tocar el botón del pantalón corto negro del que ella aún disponía para proteger su intimidad. Liberó el botón y abrió la prenda. El pecho de Kira se infló en una súbita inhalación de nerviosismo. Entretanto fue corriendo el pantalón hacia abajo, Kiryuu susurró sólidamente:

-El día en que te conocí supe que ya nada sería igual. Cuando entendí que pensabas las cosas igual que yo, sentí que te pertenecía. Y en el momento en que te vi abrir tu corazón hacia mí, te puedo jurar que fui el hombre más afortunado sobre la Tierra.

Terminó llevándose las medias azabaches también. Con cuidado quitó las botas marrones y luego observó el cuerpo delgado, terso y firme de su sensual compañera, ahora sólo cubierto por una pequeña braga del color de la noche. Ante el desprotegido futuro cercano, Kira tuvo el reflejo de cubrirse el busto con las manos, lo cual hizo reír al excelso caballero.

-¿Por qué te cubres? ¿Te da vergüenza?

-N-No sép... –ella murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

La delicadeza de su ángel lo hizo morderse el labio.

-Me encantas... Te amo...

Al finalizar su frase, Zero se llevó una mano al cierre de sus pantalones grises cargo y sostuvo el botón metálico. Kira se ruborizó más que antes y contuvo la respiración de nuevo.

-No temas.

Comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa hasta quedarse en el mismo estado de su chica, con unos bóxers oscuros. Por largos momentos él le permitió relajarse con unos cuantos masajes y mimos que fueron desde las puntas de sus pies hasta los hombros, intercalando con besos tiernos y suaves.

Ella habló en el transcurso:

-Zero, tienes el poder de hacerme olvidar todo el dolor. Aunque mi corazón lo deseaba, de pequeña no quise darme el placer de soñar con vivir esto, porque no lo creía posible en realidad. He estado sola en mi mente, pensando que jamás encontraría a alguien que en verdad desease unirse conmigo, pero cambiaste mi mundo. No pude controlar nunca lo que me hiciste sentir desde el comienzo, y ahora, que nos hemos acercado tanto, necesito que sepas que soy totalmente dependiente de ti. Y me refiero a que si tú te vas, si dejas de estar, yo te seguiré.

El varón le besó con fuerza el cuello, lamiendo antes las heridas de dentadas, y ella añadió finalmente:

-Si te pierdo, muero. Viviré sólo si tú estás conmigo.

-No te atrevas a hablar de tu muerte. Ya me has dicho que el futuro es bueno. Y así será.

-E-Es que te necesito...

-Yo también, con la misma urgencia que necesito respirar...

"_Tú..., ¿quieres que te necesite...?"_

"_Sí..., quiero... Quiero que me necesites... desde que te conocí... quise que me necesitaras..."_

Se besaron en la boca fervorosamente antes de continuar. Al separarse, Zero no pudo contener un suspiro de excitación tras catar el pedido de su cuerpo. Sin preguntar ya, colocó sus dedos por debajo de la tela de la braga de Kira, y ella lo sorprendió al hacer lo mismo con la prenda de él. Se miraron, mínimos centímetros de distancia, con indecisión pero apremio interno, antes de quitarse mutuamente ese bloqueo... Fue como si la situación los hubiera tomado de imprevistos, pues sus ojos emanaban desasosiego. Entonces Zero comprendió lo que debía hacer y se agitó, respirando con fuerza y relamiendo sus labios que se secaban con el calor de la ansiedad. Le dio un beso a la chica, cerrando ambos los ojos, y se abrazaron. Pese a conocer el peso de su cuerpo, él descansó por completo sobre ella. El calor de la piel desnuda, toda entera libre, los hizo temblar. Pura suavidad gobernó sus sentidos al sentirse uno contra otro en paz. Caricias y besos sinceros aumentaron la velocidad con que sus miembros se movieron para rozarse y luego alcanzar una sexy fricción que los volvió locos. Por casualidad, los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron de cara a la felicidad inmensa que reinó en su habitación.

-Te amo –repitieron al unísono, y rieron discretamente.

Los ojos lilas del cazador ligeramente se dirigieron al sector inferior del cuerpo de Kira y luego volvieron hasta la mirada añil de ella. Una inocente sonrisa continuada por un rostro serio y determinado preludió la maniobra de la mano derecha de Zero al bajar... Al llegar a aquel sitio prohibido sintió la desbordante humedad, y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Disculpa... –Kira susurró.

-No te disculpes... –contestó con una sonrisa perversa que acompañó el endurecimiento de su cuerpo masculino.

Se atrevió a entrar, despacio, cauto, abriéndose paso de a poco. Ella gimoteó en el estupor y en el placer, tensando su espalda y cerrando los ojos. Así él continuó hasta notar que la había relajado. Besó su pubis respetuosamente y después subió hasta colocarse cara a cara con su novia sonrojada. Una caliente dureza tocó a las puertas de Kira y el caballero habló con toda la seguridad que pudo hallar en su interior:

-No te preocupes. Sé sobre esto.

-¿A-A q-qué... te refieres?

-A que no debes temerle a los resultados.

Las fechas coincidían. Los números eran buenos. El camino estaba libre.

El fatal silencio hizo resonar sus palpitaciones. Y a la sazón, Zero Kiryuu ingresó en el santuario de Kira Airen. Le tapó la boca en el instante en que la vio a punto de gritar y le murmuró al oído que se serenara.

-Yo te cuidaré. Este dolor será breve.

Una lágrima, un poco de emoción, un poco de dolencia, rodó por el lado de la cara de ella.

-No llores... Soy yo...

Como respuesta, la chica llevó sus manos a la espalda de su compañero e hizo presión. Él gimió frente a ello y se le quedó mirando. La vista azul de la dama le confirmó que sus lágrimas no debían ser un impedimento.

Él asintió y le destapó la boca. La besó en la mejilla y descansó su cabeza junto a la de Kira, consecuentemente apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Lentamente al principio y con prudentes pausas, Zero entró y salió, mientras el goce físico lo hechizó en todo sentido. Fueron cuidadosos para no gemir en voz alta, lo cual los avivó aún más. El estrecho espacio en el interior de Kira apresaba la parte de Kiryuu y lo hacía tiritar. Por momentos sollozó contra el oído de su novia, grabando en el mismo el tono de su conmoción. Se estrecharon con los brazos, vigorizando la fricción. El dolor pronto abandonó a la chica, quien pudo sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

-N-No... p-puedo... cre-erlo...

El furor de estar más enamorada que nunca le tiñó las palabras. Su mano fue hasta la cabeza de su amigo y le mesó el cabello platinado. Lo instó a besarla y él obedeció sin demorarse.

Entonces la pasión les ganó. La química les ganó. Mientras los segundos era microsegundos y todo el acto se precipitaba solo en dirección a un estrepitoso final, Zero no pudo evitar apresurarse. Actuó sin control, más allá de lo que dictaba su mente, y se movió con creciente velocidad, meneándose hábilmente dentro de Kira Airen y alimentando su libido. Ambos tuvieron que apretar los labios para contener ruidosos quejidos de satisfacción. De sus pulmones el aire prorrumpía con bríos sonoros.

La chica previó la oleada de éxtasis que la acechaba y se aferró a los resistentes brazos del caballero cuyo vigor era cada vez más y más intimidante.

-K-Ki-ra... –rogó mejilla a mejilla con ella.

El tiempo corrió como la luz y los hizo impactar con un milagro que hasta el día era un enigma para ellos. La jovencita oyó el rugir de su espíritu frente a alcanzar el apogeo... Sus ojos cual mar se abrieron como platos y su pecho se paralizó al igual que todo su dominio. Sin dejar florecer por su boca ningún sonido, se oyó a sí misma gritando en su mente y después apretó los dientes... Maravillado por entender lo que eso significaba para su compañera, Zero no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo...

Fue mil veces mejor que beber la sangre de su mujer.

Fue la más idílica unión posible.

El hombre dio su último golpe y estalló...

El poderío de su organismo adulto los despojó de su virginidad. El calor y la humedad invadieron a Kira Airen en un único y santificado instante que, ojalá, durase una eternidad... Él tampoco pudo respirar. Su alma se iluminó, tocó el cielo, y su identidad como hombre creció. Presionó con su pelvis cuanto pudo y jadeó atormentado.

Se acercó más hacia ella, anhelando con demencia poder estar más en su interior, y lloró sobre su mejillas ya mojadas por su propio llanto...

Trágicamente, los segundos pasaron y, con ellos, la detonación de su erótica hipnosis. Tiritaron juntos, despidiéndose de la perfecta tensión que habían vivido como pareja adulta, hasta que terminaron de relajarse y no movieron un solo músculo más. Una extraña sensación de debilidad se apropió de ellos y los fundió.

No hubo más tiempo, más preocupaciones.

Las sombras del cuarto los cobijó. El frío no tenía autoridad ni efecto. Los disparos que emitía el corazón enajenado de Kira se extraviaban en el anárquico pulso de Zero, encima y dentro de ella.

-¿Cuál es... tu corazón..., Zero...? Y, ¿cuál es el mío...?

El chico sonrió. Su doliente historia, Ichiru, sus padres, Yuuki, Shizuka, Seta, los vampiros, no existían más.

-S-Somos... u-uno... –le respondió con una tremenda dificultad.

-Te amo, Zero Kiryuu...

-Te amo, K-Kira Ai... ren...

-Gracias por esto... Gracias por todo...

-No... Gracias a ti... Gracias por salvarme.

La dama giró su cabeza una pulgada para ver directo a los ojos a Zero, quien no paraba de llorar.

-T-Te debo... la vida... –él dijo, desconsolado por el trastorno de su magno bienestar.

-Creo... que estamos iguales...

Kiryuu jadeó de nuevo y sollozó su terrible fervor. Kira lo abrazó y lo contuvo. Le besó la frente y luego le besó las lágrimas.

-Ya soy tuya...

-Y yo, tuyo...

-No podría esperar nada mejor del destino... Zero, no te separes de mí.

El muchacho se mordió el labio y suspiró agotado. No tuvo ni posibilidad de levantarse a buscar una manta para cubrirse. El amor lo aplastó.

Kira cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en la tierna vibración de sus pechos desnudos palpitando. Inspiró el aroma en el cabello de su novio y se entregó a los sueños. No había palabras para describir su gloria. No podía pensar. No soportó más sus febriles sentimientos y se quedó dormida al mismo tiempo que Zero.


	19. Día de Salvación: JUNTOS

_DÍA DE SALVACIÓN: "Juntos"_

Kira Airen fue despertada por la blanda suavidad de una tela como de toalla rozando contra su mejilla. El albor del día había penetrado en la habitación a través del tragaluz situado por encima del nivel de la cama y le pintaba la cara de un adorable blanco amarillento. Sin ser consciente de ello, sonrió. La suave tela volvió a tocarla y le dio ligeros golpecitos en los pómulos. Abrió un ojo turquesa y vislumbró un conejo de trapo. Detrás estaba su príncipe de cabello plateado, sosteniendo al muñeco con una amplia sonrisa de alegría.

-Buen día, hermosa –la saludó.

-Zero... Hola...

Le dejó tomar el conejito en sus manos y después se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

-Te extrañé –él le dijo.

-Y yo...

-¿Soñaste algo agradable?

-Sinceramente no recuerdo nada... ¿Tú?

-Creo que soñé con un viaje a la costa.

-¿En serio? Bueno, podríamos hacerlo realidad.

-Yo pensé lo mismo.

Mientras la chica se hallaba aún desnuda bajo la manta que la cubría, Zero se había puesto sus bóxers negros y estaba de rodillas junto al lecho. Ella miró mejor al conejito e hizo una pregunta:

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En las valijas nuevas, las que trajo Cross.

-Mmm... ¿Lo tenías contigo antes?

-Claro. Me lo llevé cuando fui a la aldea de Gina-Gadeko; era mi sostén en esos momentos perturbadores. Y cada vez que me atrapaba la tristeza de la soledad o la sed de sangre y la desesperación, me aferraba bien de él y me sentía mejor.

Kira esbozó un gesto de dolencia, replegando los labios y los ojos en la culpa.

-Pero lo dejaste en la Academia... –dijo.

-Bueno..., cuando te mordí y me llamaste "monstruo" me enfadé contigo y lo dejé en mi habitación.

-Rompiste la bola de nieve que te regalé para tu cumpleaños. Lo sé porque pisé los vidrios descalza.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?... Kira, yo...

Luego de un ramalazo de silencio, Zero aclaró con aire más sosegado:

-Está aquí, en una cajita dentro de un bolso.

-El muñeco del interior no se dañó, ¿no?

-No, creo que no.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

La joven cayó en la cuenta del estado de su cuerpo y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Rodeó el conejo de trapo con sus dos manos y lo dejó junto a su cara. Zero le acarició el flequillo y se miraron delicadamente.

-Te quiero preguntar una cosa –entonó él.

-Dime.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco.

-Lo lamento.

-Está bien... No me quejo –comentó sarcásticamente.

-Eso, ¿quiere decir que te gustó lo que hicimos?

La ruborizada sonrisa de la chica fue obvia como respuesta.

-Aún no puedo creer que realmente haya pasado –Kira dijo.

-Cuando estabas cantando, supe que quería hacerlo.

-Por eso me mirabas así y no decías nada.

-Sí... ¿No te dabas cuenta?

-¡No...! En serio, me sorprendiste.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que, por la edad que tenemos y nuestro tipo de relación, lo de anoche iba a llegar más o menos pronto?

-Es que no me lo planteé siquiera...

-¿Te asustaste? –inquirió con maldad.

-Te diste cuenta de que sí. Y no me provoques con eso –lo retó, aplastándole la mano contra la frente. Zero rió.

-Y, ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mmm... Ligada a ti.

-Qué coincidencia...

-Fue la noche más feliz, especial y memorable de mi vida.

-¿"Tu vida"... o "**nuestras** vidas"?

-Cierto. Perdón.

-No pasa nada. Eres libre de pensar las cosas a tu individual manera.

-Me equivoqué, tonto.

Se besaron durante unos largos minutos.

-Me gusta el cuerpo que tienes, Zero.

-¿Sí?

-Mucho.

Un poco ruborizado, el muchacho comentó:

-Yo me quedé sin palabras cuando vi el tuyo. Debo felicitarte.

-Ah, gracias...

La mano izquierda del chico masajeó suavemente el cuello de Kira y luego se deslizó hasta ejecutar el mismo acto sobre su hombro diestro. Ella lo miró calmada, aún sosteniendo cerca al conejo. Con sigiloso arresto, los dedos de Zero se escabulleron por debajo del borde de la manta y siguieron el rastro cálido de la vasta piel de la joven hasta tocar el comienzo de su codo pequeño. El resto del brazo musculoso de él comenzó a correr la tela y a revelar el perfecto paisaje que se escondía detrás. La frescura erizó a Kira y le puso el cuerpo como piel de naranja. Ella se cubrió tímidamente el pecho con los brazos mientras Zero continuó imperturbable y aterrizó en su deliciosa cintura de muñeca. Allí aplicó presión al sujetarla y después bajó un poco más hasta su cadera. Allí abrió su palma y sostuvo el cuerpo de su amada casi totalmente descubierta ya.

-¿Tienes frío, linda?

Kira no evitó reírse de la picardía en su novio maduro. Escondió la cara en la almohada y toda ella terminó rotada sobre su costado zurdo. Kiryuu no dejó de manifestar el regocijo en su rostro y eligió meterse de nuevo en la cama, cautelosamente situándose frente a ella y volcándose sobre su lado derecho. La dama lo miró radiante y después habló:

-¿Piensas que nos quedemos aquí todo el día?

-¿Te molestaría eso?

-No, pero vendrán a buscarnos.

-Que vengan. O que no vengan. No me importa.

Tras su dictamen, rodeó con ambos brazos la figura de su novia y la acunó contra su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo fusionándose con el de ella desalentaba la idea de levantarse. Cerraron los ojos y remolonearon entre las mantas y sábanas hasta que el mundo exterior les habló y los sonidos del movimiento tocaron a su puerta. Por supuesto, no faltó Aliam, que dos veces golpeó la puerta y les gritó desde el otro lado:

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro? ¡Ven, Kira, mi amor, que quiero verte, cariño!

Dejándolos en paz, Kaien Cross reunió a sus fieles compañeros y convocó la junta que decidiría si Zero podría ser el siguiente presidente. A la ocasión asistió una pareja de funcionarios que residía en el poblado contiguo a Fukuoka y que estaba vinculada con la Asociación y con los anteriores mandatarios. Lo que era un factor a favor del muchacho Kiryuu y de aquellos que votaban por él era el pésimo desempeño del último presidente y sus pérfidas acciones en colaboración con seres indeseables como Asato Ichijou. Eso por tanto no dejaba mucho espacio para acusar a Zero de ser demasiado joven y quizás incapaz de manejar a una organización de esa envergadura. En total, estuvieron debatiendo dos horas, pero desde el inicio se contemplaba el resultado. Un silencio agradable delatado por algunas sonrisas sutiles indicó que Zero era el próximo líder oficial de los cazadores.

Cuando Cross y sus partidarios salieron de la sala de conferencias, situada en el último piso del edificio, encontraron que el chico y Kira estaban dando vueltas por los pasillos. Entre algo que parecía una borrachera y un baile alocado para no separarse a cada paso que daban, se tomaban de las manos y comían pelotitas de chocolate que la dama había hecho con dulce de leche a partir de pedacitos de pastel de los días anteriores. No paraban de reír y de hablarse al oído cuando Zero la sujetaba de la cintura y la abrazaba firmemente. Ella lucía como un hada sin alas, con un vestido blanco con encaje de guipur que se asimilaba a la imagen de una flor de lirio girando. Su cabello negro fue sostenido por una cinta nívea que se colocó a modo de bincha y que contrastó perfectamente con la oscuridad de su melena. Los aretes y el collar que Zero le había obsequiado el día previo ornamentaban su rostro y su pecho.

-¡Cuánta alegría, eh! –comentó Yagari al aproximarse a ellos, quienes se detuvieron a sonreírles.

-Buenos días, caballeros. Es un hermoso día, ¿no? –fue lo que Kiryuu dijo con deleite y sorprendiendo a los cazadores que rieron en voz baja por notar que ese humor era resultado de lo que habría ocurrido entre los jóvenes en la noche previa.

-Pues, Zero –terció Cross, un poco más serio-, es un buen día hoy y no precisamente por lo que ilumina el sol.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Estás listo? –dijo en un aire de suspenso circunspecto.

El muchacho aplacó su sonrisa eufórica y prestó atención. Se irguió un poco.

-La junta ha tomado su decisión. Tú eres nuestro candidato y unánimemente se ha votado porque asumas la presidencia sin demoras. Felicidades.

Kira Airen inspiró y miró con brillantes ojos de admiración a su compañero que asumió un gesto de prudencia y sensatez apenas suavizada por la pulcritud de su belleza y unos labios ligeramente alzados en discreta felicidad.

-Zero... –ella murmuró. Apretó la mano de él.

-Me siento honrado –Kiryuu respondió-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Asistir a la ceremonia de investidura.

-¿Cuándo?

-En dos horas y media. Estamos esperando la llegada de representantes de otras sedes.

El muchacho se vio asombrado por la velocidad a la que se consumaban las cosas. Repitió en su cabeza las palabras que Cross acababa de emitir y le costó creerlo. Al mismo tiempo, sintió pena de que no fuera a estar presente su familia para verlo o congratularlo.

-Parece que Zero está en trance –Chigima opinó cómicamente, lo cual también llamó la atención de su hija.

-Esto, ¿es real? –ella dudó-. ¿Hoy mismo...?

-Sí, cielo –respondió Cross-. Tu amado Zero será nuestro dirigente. No queremos perder más tiempo. Hace falta que una identidad fuerte imponga un orden que nos propulse a actuar cada vez más acorde a los requerimientos de los ciudadanos humanos.

El chico miró con una penetrante mas amena gravedad a su padre adoptivo y afirmó:

-Me quedaré por aquí hasta que sea necesaria mi presencia en la sala.

-Perfecto. Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti.

Habiéndose cruzado, Kaien aprovechó para comentarle a Kira que había estado consultando y que no había problema con su idea de formar una unidad canina de refuerzo para la Asociación. De hecho, a más de uno les pareció una excelente idea. Por eso, ella regañó a su novio el no haberle creído en un inicio. Asimismo, Cross había tomado medidas veloces en cuanto a ello; ya había seleccionado las tres mejores razas para la cometida y aseguró que muy pronto podrían estar recibiendo ese refuerzo. Un contacto de varios años podría inclusive volver posible que los canes enviados estuviesen ya adiestrados para recibir órdenes y colaborar con humanos.

Kira concurrió por un rato a la arena de entrenamiento con su padre y con Yagari. Mientras tanto, Omashu y la Patrulla 8, que ya de hecho había manifestado que no se retiraría del trabajo de cazar vampiros, atendieron un par de llamados de la ciudad por unos Nivel E que causaban problemas al norte del pueblo. Riten y los demás internados en enfermería se estaban recuperando rápidamente y prometían en pocos días participar de nuevo en las listas de caza también, ansiosos ahora que se corría la noticia por el cuartel sobre el inminente ascenso de Zero a la presidencia.

Mientras Kaien, Haniko y Jinmu se ocuparon de recibir a los invitados a la ceremonia, muchos observaron a Kira entrenarse, algunos participando asimismo. Aliam Fushimoto no se aguantó las ganas de acosar a Zero preguntándole si había descansado bien la noche anterior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Dormiste desnudo? ¿Cómo duerme Kira?

-Aliam, por favor –pidió, riéndose.

-O, ¿no dormiste mucho? ¿Tuviste una noche ocupada?

-Bueno...

-¡A que viste estrellitas!

-...

-Luces más como un hombre hoy.

-Basta. No tengo nada que contarte.

-Kira quizás sí me conteste. ¡Oye, preciosura, quiero saber algo! –le gritó entretanto ella luchaba contra Sora Amabuki y su mellizo empleando varas de madera. La chica sonrió de costado y se ruborizó al notar la cara de su novio demostrando un clarísimo _"__NO__ABRAS__LA__BOCA__"__._

-Deja de molestarla. ¿No tienes imaginación?

-Oh, no, Zero, no me pidas que imagine, o empezaré a visualizar a tu novia sin ropa ¡y eso será un problema para mis pantalones...! –chilló antes de que Kiryuu lo aplastara y lo derribara de su asiento. Aliam soltó una carcajada de perversión.

-Están desconcentrando a nuestra practicante –Takumi espetó con suave elegancia y refiriéndose a Airen, que reía.

Los demás cazadores que entrenaban por su cuenta, levantando pesas y estirando músculos, se divertían con el escenario. De igual manera, muchos sentían en sus corazones una sana envidia por Zero Kiryuu, quien tenía de su lado a una mujer sensual y hermosa, perfecta desde todo punto de vista y adorable. Era inevitable que los hombres del cuartel desearan tener una Kira para ellos también.

Entre las indicaciones de Chigima y las de Yagari, la brillante joven avanzó en su ejercicio hasta completarse las dos horas y media disponibles antes del gran evento del día. Fue con la llegada de Kaien Cross a la arena, que supieron que debían irse.

-Zero, es hora.

El chico sintió un peculiar latido acelerado en su pecho.

-_"__¿Estoy__nervioso?__"_

-Director, yo, ¿voy a poder estar? –Kira preguntó con recato.

Aliam chistó y se pegó en la cara evidenciando su saturada ternura hacia la doncella.

-Pues, claro, Kira, por supuesto –respondió Cross.

-¡Chica, te voy a comer a besos cualquier día si sigues siendo así...! –le gritó el de cabello rapado apretándola en un abrazo sofocado que le achinó los ojos en la gracia.

Zero mantuvo la gravedad en el rostro a partir de entonces, y extendió su mano hacia su novia, quien la tomó y siguió el paso del hombre. Los cazadores fueron tras él, los de aquí y los de allá, hasta que el cuartel entero pareció desaparecer para fugarse y presentarse a la sala ceremonial.

Antes de ello, Cross sugirió al chico vestirse un poco más apropiadamente. Ambos chicos enamorados marcharon a su habitación y buscaron entre los bolsos un atuendo muy similar al que Kiryuu solía vestir en la Academia. Una camisa blanca ornamentada por un lazo gris en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos. Kira lo peinó bien y le alisó la ropa, aún sin poder ocultar su expresión de orgullo por su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás bien? –él le preguntó, calmo.

-¡S-Sí...! Es sólo que... me haces sentir mucho honor, Zero...

-No exageres...

-No, no lo hago... Vaya, ya me sentía honrada por ser la novia del asesino de Rido Kuran. Ahora soy la novia del presidente de la asociación de cazadores.

-Aún no.

-Ya, ya...

-¿Te preocupa que esto nos distancie? –le dijo tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

-¿Eh? –se extrañó.

-Quizás piensas que esto causará una cierta lejanía entre tú y yo...

-N-No... Claro que no. Y aún si así fuera, no me opondría; ser líder de esta organización es una oportunidad que no deberías rechazar, mucho menos para estar conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas? –espetó, sujetándola de los lados de la cara-. No seas tonta. Ya conoces mis prioridades. Sabes que lo primero que quiero es estar contigo.

El silencio entrañable conjurado por la chica inspiró un beso discreto pero sabroso. Después se miraron fijamente y se abrazaron.

-El giro que dio tu vida, Zero... –susurró junto a su oído-, ¿puedes creerlo? Es una historia digna de contar.

-Je... No estoy tan seguro. No estoy solo en todo esto.

-Tú solo soportarse el dolor de tu corazón. Ese mérito es tuyo.

El cuartel se frenó. Sólo los guardias permanecieron en sus puestos, mientras que los demás pasaron a estar en función del ritual que se llevaba a cabo en lo alto del edificio, en un salón especial, usado para ocasiones particulares

A pesar de haber atravesado experiencias que endurecerían a cualquier hombre, a pesar de no estar ahora bajo la mirilla de un enemigo, y a pesar de estar viviendo un momento excepcionalmente benéfico, Zero sintió palpitaciones perturbando el orden de su pecho desde el inicio de la ceremonia hasta el final. Respiraba corto, con los brazos en la espalda y firme, recurriendo a mirar a Kira Airen una vez por minuto. Las voces solemnes de Kaien Cross y de Toga Yagari hacían eco en sus orejas como un murmullo atemorizante y a la vez alentador. Estaba ubicado al frente del público, sobre una tarima de mármol junto a otra plataforma más alta desde donde sus maestros entonaban el discurso de investidura. En el libro que era su vida, éste era el comienzo de un capítulo tan nuevo, que creaba nostalgia por el pasado tan diferente que había dejado atrás. En realidad, si no fuera por la única y celestial presencia de Kira, tal vez no se atrevería a pasar por eso. Era por tal motivo que justamente la buscaba con los ojos recurrentemente. Ella le sonrió cada vez, animándolo y orgullosa, entre los espectadores esperanzados.

Se abstrajo por momentos e imaginó lo que dirían sus padres.

"_Hijo, eres la gloria de nuestra familia. Eres el futuro. No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti. Lo tienes todo. Triunfaste."_

Imaginó lo que diría su hermano.

"_¿Estás feliz ahora? Tu duelo se convirtió en una fiesta. Je... Muy bien, hermano"_

Cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente las últimas oraciones floreciendo de la boca de Cross. Sintió calor en los lagrimales y un frío atípico subir por su espalda.

-_"__Kira,__yo__llegué__hasta__este__punto__gracias__a__ti.__Estoy__vivo__por__ti.__"_

Inspiró profundamente y echó las cargas negativas que pujaban por emocionarlo y quebrar el momento. No quedaron más pedazos de aquel chico que había amado a Yuuki y que era víctima del desdén de los otros. Ahora era un obelisco que casi tocaba el cielo y alumbraba como un faro de Dios.

Kaien hablaba con magnificencia:

-¿Jura usted, Zero Kiryuu, por su vida, proteger desde su mando la integridad de los seres humanos en repudio a los actos criminales de la sociedad vampírica, así como también promete disponer de su espíritu en aras de alcanzar un consenso que habilite un coherente tratado de paz entre las dos especies? Y, ¿jura asimismo operar con honestidad y transparencia, con justicia, imparcial y en contraposición a todo acto o decisión de corrupción?

-Lo juro con mi vida –respondió el muchacho, replicándose su voz en cada esquina del recinto.

-Por la autoridad que se me ha sido conferida procedo, entonces, a otorgarle el gallardete presidencial –entonó, recibiendo de las manos de Yagari una angosta caja rojiza que abrió. De ahí emergió el brilló de una cadena color gris plomo, de eslabones fornidos, y de la cual pendía un dije con forma de cilindro. Era una piedra notablemente vieja, de un tono escarlata, y sostenida por dos plaquitas de plata. Dentro, paralizados en ese consomé fijo, se apreciaban restos marrones como de mineral oxidado. Cross la tomó con ambas manos y bajó de la plataforma hasta colocarse frente a frente con Zero. –_Pulchris__Sanguis_, el último rastro de sangre de nuestra fundadora Sangre Pura. Es suya –dijo, colocando el pendiente alrededor del cuello del chico-. Por el Concejo Deliberante de esta organización es que lo designo, Zero Kiryuu, a través de estos medios... presidente de la asociación de cazadores de vampiros.

Cross se inclinó ante el joven y así lo hicieron todos, poniéndose de pie y luego ejecutando una reverencia. El presidente se sintió asombrado y abochornado por tanta ovación. Ver a sus amigos, a su maestro, a su padre postizo y al amor de su vida enalteciéndolo lo hinchó de timidez y a la vez de pena, pues no se reconocía superior a nadie desde ningún aspecto. Por eso fue que él también bajó la cabeza y mostró respeto a sus compatriotas. En el silencio del aula posteriormente dijo con amplitud:

-Gracias... Gracias.

Lo aplaudieron juntos. El rubor nació en las mejillas del hombre más poderoso de todo el cuartel. Entre el ruido y los rostros, las manos golpeándose, divisó claramente dos ojos turquesas lacrimosos que lo felicitaban.

Uno por uno los espectadores se acercaron ulteriormente a tomarle la mano y felicitarlo de un modo más formal. Aliam Fushimoto, en realidad, no se aguantó y lo abrazó de todas formas. Toga Yagari lo sujetó de ambos hombros y le sonrió con pleno orgullo.

-Se podría decir que completé mi trabajo.

-En realidad –contestó el chico con recato-, lo dudo. Voy a necesitar de tu asesoramiento ahora más que nunca, si a ti no te molesta brindármelo.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy a tu servicio en este momento, _pupilo_.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Chigima tuvo la oportunidad de agachar su cabeza frente a Zero. Mientras lo hizo, habló con una suave voz de titán:

-Pensar que desconfié de ti cuando te conocí. Me alegro profundamente de haberlo hecho, pues... no podría imaginar un mejor partido para Kira.

-Ciertamente creo que es al revés, Chigima, pero te agradezco el elogio.

-Harás las cosas bien, ¿cierto? –le preguntó con aplacado sarcasmo.

-Ahora es cuando más me esforzaré.

La doncella de cabello negro y vestido blanco fue quien se aproximó a lo último, cuando muchos se habían comenzado a retirar. Con un gesto de humildad que la pintó desde los pies a la cabeza, caminó lentamente hasta él y lo miró radiante. Se sonrieron y desearon estrecharse en un abrazo. Sin embargo, ella procedió a bajar su cabeza, seguida por todo su cuerpo, que se dobló hacia el frente y exponiéndose al caballero. La emoción de amar a un hombre que superaba en toda instancia al mundo le hizo aunar lágrimas histéricas bajo los párpados, mas sin llegar a verterse, ante el tacto de los dedos de Zero sosteniendo su barbilla pequeña. Se dejó entonces erguir por esos dedos y volvió a ver los ojos del muchacho, quien, con congoja en los mismos, dictaminó inflexiblemente:

-**Jamás**... hagas eso. Nunca lo hagas.

-Zero...

La otra mano del chico fue al costado de Kira y terminó de incorporar su sensual cuerpo de ninfa. De cerca, se miraron.

-Esto no importa, Kira, porque llegué hasta aquí gracias a que tú apareciste en mi vida y la iluminaste.

-Te equivocas... ¡Tú eres el presidente...!

La tomó de la cara y fue tierno para aseverar su primer estatuto:

-Kira Airen, si tanto te parece que merece este título presidencial, entonces obedece esta orden: no te arrodilles ni te postres ante mí ni una sola vez más en toda tu vida. ¿Has entendido?

El silencio indefenso de la chica fue el acato de dicha ordenanza. Él asintió con contento y continuó con su propio gesto, inclinando su cabeza y ulteriormente arrodillándose ante la mujer que era su universo y por la cual mataría. Ella se tapó la boca y miró nerviosa a su alrededor, a la gente amiga que no obstante contemplaba maravillada la devoción de un hombre que, a pesar de tener una soberanía tan amplia, optaba por respetar a la persona que regía en su corazón antes que hacer valer su autoridad.

-Zero, yo... –titubeó. Con una mano timorata trató de acariciarle el cabello platinado.

Él alzó la mirada a ella y le sonrió embelesado entretanto se sinceró:

-Sabes..., en estas condiciones siento deseos de pedirte que te cases conmigo.

El rubor en sus suaves mejillas y la luz en sus ojos azules tradujeron el nerviosismo de oír semejante comentario.

-¿Qué... dices...?

-¿Te gustaría eso?

-¿En serio?

Zero le tomó la mano y se la besó sin dejar de mirarla, ajeno a los cazadores que permanecían en el recinto y ajeno al resto de la humanidad.

-Quizás no hoy ni ahora, pero sí algún día, pronto o en muchos años, pero, ¿te haría feliz?

No se aguantó las ganas de abrazarlo. El peso de su cuerpo dobló sus piernas delgadas y se colocó frente a frente con él, estrechándolo luego.

Aunque Aliam Fushimoto se resistió, Kaien Cross instó a todos a irse y dejarlos solos.

-Zero..., ¿no puedes parar de emocionarme? –le susurró al oído, apretada contra él.

-Sucede que amo ver esa ilusión en tu mirada.

-No tengo palabras; no sé qué decirte.

-Podrías empezar por responder mi pregunta.

Acompañó su respuesta de una risita delicada:

-Recuerdo la breve conversación que una vez tuvimos sobre eso...

-¿Fue en la noche del baile?

-Exacto. Tú mismo dijiste lo que yo trataba de explicar: que quería un hombre inteligente pero que no amara más a sus libros que a mí.

-Je... Sí...

-¿Recuerdas que dije que quería casarme para tener un amigo de mi lado para siempre?

-Un amigo que fuera capaz de besarte pensando en lo dulce que eres y que cada vez que te mirara pensase que eres bella aunque no estuvieras arreglada.

-¡Sí, así es! ¡Recuerdas las palabras exactas!

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ésa fue la noche en que no pude negarme más que estaba enamorado de ti.

Kira le besó la oreja y lo abrazó con más fuerza. El salón estaba vacío. El aire los ciñó.

-Siento escalofríos cuando traigo a mi memoria lo nerviosa que me hacías sentir. –Rió. –Habías dicho que hasta un ciego podía ver mi belleza interna.

-La de afuera también –añadió con simpatía.

-¡Te amo!

-Kira, ¿quieres un amigo junto a ti por siempre? ¿Quieres un cómplice en la vida cuyos pensamientos tú puedas conocer con sólo mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Quieres un amigo con el que puedas reír y compartir rebeldías y diversión?

-Z-Zero... –masculló. Su vista derramó dos lágrimas de dicha. –Tú no querías casarte...

-¿Acaso no puedo cambiar de parecer?

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué crees que te estoy diciendo estas cosas? Respóndeme si quieres hacerlo o no.

-Eres un huracán. Siento que la vida junto a ti me atropella.

-Pierde cuidado; a mí me ha dado más que un par de cachetazos. Y aún así, aquí estoy.

-Tú tenías miedo a ser lastimado; por eso no querías.

-Ya pasé ese dolor al que le temía. Ahora sólo me queda disfrutar. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Entonces, ¿creíste en mis palabras? ¿Creíste en que el amor tiene su propia fuerza y en que no puedes evitar querer a una mujer cuando estás enamorado de verdad?

El Presidente rompió el abrazo para mirarla de frente. La tierna forma en que Kira esquivaba responder la propuesta le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual contagiaba a la joven.

-¿No me vas a decir si te gustaría casarte conmigo? ¡Aunque sea en lo hipotético!

Ella le acarició la mejilla y se mordió el labio, fascinada. Zero Kiryuu era el sueño de cualquier chica, y era todo suyo. Era imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Lo besó a continuación y escuchó atenta al estruendo de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Al dejar los finos labios de su novio, murmuró:

-¿Se te ocurre que puedo negarme a tal honor? Lo que pasa, Zero –explicó, entretanto él, ya habiendo oído la réplica, sonreía pícaramente y satisfecho, casi aguardando a que Kira se callara para hacerle el amor en ese mismo recinto-, es que no me das tiempo a procesar lo que me haces sentir. Apenas puedo creer que hace dos meses mi familia haya fallecido y ya el Presidente de la Asociación me está pidiendo que me case con él. ¡Soy sólo una chica de diecisiete años y tú eres el más bello cazador de vampiros que yo haya visto, y...! –Suspiró. Cerró los ojos, sentándose en el suelo, y después regresó a un varón calmo y decidido: -No tengo idea de cuándo podrá pasar, así como no tengo idea de cuándo podrá ser que hagamos otras cosas. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, con nuestros amigos, ni cuántos vampiros cazaremos, ni cuántas vidas humanas salvaremos, ni cuántos sueños cumpliremos... No obstante, Zero..., tú sabes bien que no existe para mí la alternativa de estar con alguien que no seas tú. Si pudiese, te diría cuánto te amo, pero no conozco tantas palabras. –Rieron ambos. –Prefiero..., ya que insistes en indagar sobre esto, que me sorprendas; algún día pídeme que me case contigo, pero que sea una sorpresa, y hazlo tranquilo, porque ni en un millón de años te diría que no.

En un arrebato de pasión, Zero Kiryuu se le abalanzó y la tumbó de espaldas al piso mientras le enterró un beso desaforado en la boca. La risa aflorando por la garganta de la damisela le quitó a él espacio luego de unos momentos para continuar besándola así, por lo que optó por besarle el cuello y acariciar su cintura, después detonando sin embargo unas tiernas cosquillas que amplificaron la gracia en la voz de Kira Airen. Zero no le dio respiro y enloqueció su cuerpo, cazándola en el suelo y él mismo entonando risotadas traviesas. Para callarle los chillidos de niña y evitar que alguien fuera a espiar en su momento, le tapaba la boca con la suya propia. Era con ello que sentía el alma de Kira riéndose en su propia cabeza, resonando en su garganta y bajando hasta su estómago y haciendo eco en cada uno de sus dos pulmones. Eso era milagroso y le hacía recordar los instantes perfectos de la última noche en que su cuerpo de hombre se había fundido con el de ella de mujer. Ya, pues, el caballero tenía decidido repetirlo en el próximo anochecer en privado.

Akane, la de largas trenzas rubias, se informó acerca de las noticias en la academia femenil Dahlia y aguardó a que Zero Kiryuu, el Presidente, se acercara al frente del cuartel. Lo vio venir a paso relajado con Kira, a quien le estaba contando un secreto al oído y haciéndola reír. No era ésa la clásica imagen de un presidente, pero Zero inspiraba respeto en todo el mundo, por lo cual la cazadora no se guardó su espontánea sonrisa carismática.

-Zero –lo llamó luego, alzando la barbilla.

-Akane. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se inclinó en una reverencia suavemente antes de empezar a hablar, interrumpida de inmediato por el chico:

-Te recuerdo que hasta hace una hora yo era un par tuyo.

-Remarco el "hace una hora", exactamente –contestó Akane.

-Está bien, está bien... Dime lo que ocurre.

-Las colegas de Naru que han estado vigilando la academia Dahlia me informaron que Sara Shirabuki se ha marchado.

-A la academia Cross, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Kira Airen miró detenidamente la seria expresión en su novio, quien hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Ya los vampiros nobles están allá?

-Están reuniéndose, tengo entendido. Hablaré con Cross, ¿quieres?

-No. Déjamelo a mí.

-Y, ¿qué hacemos con las amigas de Naru?

-¿Por dónde están?

-Están recuperándose, comiendo, aseándose, esas cosas...

-Diles que ni bien hayan terminado aquí, regresen a la academia Dahlia. Mientras tanto, envía un par de cazadoras que las reemplacen para vigilar el edificio a distancia.

-Puedo ir yo, si así lo quieres, con Naru misma.

-Está bien. Vayan.

El Presidente tomó la mano de Kira y marchó a la oficina donde, sabía, encontraría a su padre adoptivo y a Toga Yagari con seguridad. Estaban conversando acerca de las listas de caza existentes y acerca de la repartición de tareas entre ellos dos de ahí en más. Al ver ingresar a dicho espacio al joven líder, inclinaron la cabeza y lo escucharon.

-Hará falta una patrulla que cuide de tu colegio –le dijo a Kaien sin preámbulos-. Sara está yendo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Me lo informaron así. Allá están guardando el edificio apenas Kaito y unos dos cazadores que habían ido a asistirlo ayer, ¿o no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, hace falta más gente. Como vicepresidente de este sitio y director de tu colegio, ¿los elegirías?

-Claro, Zero. Muchas gracias, Presidente.

-Necesito que tengamos contacto telefónico regular con los cazadores que operen allá, para seguirle los pasos a Sara y a Yuuki Kuran.

-Mmm... De acuerdo.

-Al ritmo con que los hechos se precipitan, considero fundamental preservar la información y tenerla actualizada.

-Tienes toda la razón –asintió Yagari.

-Incluso eso servirá por si Kaname se aparece por allá.

-Sí... –Cross volvió, con la vista entornada y preocupada-. Sobre Kaname he estado pensando... ¿Aún mantienes tu teoría?

-¿Sobre que está tratando de eliminar a los Sangre Pura? Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Porque en ese caso creo que los aún sobrevivientes necesitan protección..., si él los está buscando.

Un silencio atípico se formó en el despacho. Zero parpadeó y luego soltó la mano de Kira para cerrar la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. Cross lo miró sorprendido.

-Sospecho que tus intereses no son los mismos que los míos.

Kira tomó asiento a un lado. El rubio de anteojos comprendió:

-Dejarás que Kaname los mate a todos.

-Lo que está sucediendo es a raíz de que los Sangre Pura existen. Las muertes, el miedo y la destrucción son traídos por ellos.

-Pero lo que dices...

-Somos cazadores de vampiros, ¿o no?

Toga Yagari bajó la cabeza. Él disentía con Cross.

-Entre esos Sangre Pura está mi hija.

-¿Crees que Kaname la asesinará también? ¿Para qué?

-Eso no lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que él arrase con todos si ella está en el medio.

-... como quieras. ¿Te sentirías mejor si pasas los próximos días en la Academia?

-Es posible. ¿Montarás las guardias para las familias Puras?

-No.

-¿No?

La chica de cabello negro y vestido blanco intervino suavemente:

-Zero...

El dirigente giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y la miró de reojo.

-Kira, te recuerdo que la miseria de tu familia fue ocasionada por un Sangre Pura. De hecho, más de una familia de Sangres Puras.

-Eso ya ha pasado...

El muchacho respiró profundamente y se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio del medio del cuarto. Kaien Cross y el tuerto lo observaron expectantes. El Presidente caviló y después siguió hablando con prudencia:

-Mira, no puedo pedirle a la Asociación que han dejado a mi mando que defienda la vida de los enemigos que considera peores. Así como para ti es fundamental proteger la vida de Yuuki, para los cazadores es trascendental acabar con la vida de todo vampiro peligroso. Por eso mismo, no puedo organizar escuadras que velen por los mismos, no los puedo obligar a ir en contra de ese deseo tan imponente. No anhelo ríos de sangre tampoco, y que eso se entienda, pero tú y yo sabemos que, más allá de los sueños, los vampiros comen vidas humanas y provocan desastre. No te lo puedes negar más.

Kaien bajó la vista y se tragó un resoplo de disconformidad.

-Lo que sí te ofrezco... –y con ello el legendario caballero volvió la mirada al joven- es escoltarte yo mismo si requieres apoyo.

-¡Zero! –exclamó Kira Airen, maravillada.

-Y que quede claro: si accedes a tener mi compañía, no esperes que sea para ayudarte a cuidar de los Sangre Pura, mucho menos de Yuuki Kuran, porque mi único objetivo sería cuidarte a ti.

Yagari asintió con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo.

-Te sugiero que te pienses bien lo que quieres hacer, Cross. Ya el clan Houki, el Hanadagi, el Ouri y el Hiou están acabados. Quedan el Haze, Gihato, Shou-Tou, Touma, Shirabuki y el Kuran. ¿Cuál crees que sigue?

-Creo que Kaname dejará a los Haze y a los Gihato para que se enfrenten a ti, en consecuencia de lo sucedido con Kira y Seta. Por lo tanto, o el líder del clan Shou-Tou o el cabecero de la familia Touma son los siguientes.

-Shou-Tou era amigo tuyo.

-Sí. Le advertiré sobre esto –dictaminó mientras dejó los papeles que previamente manejaba con sus dedos flacos, y se irguió, dispuesto a marcharse próximamente.

-Y, ¿luego irás a la Academia?

-Sí, aunque prefiero que esa patrulla que has mencionado sea despachada lo antes posible, si estás de acuerdo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ármala, y me ocupo –aseveró poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la puerta.

-Oh, y, Zero –agregó Cross-, gracias por tu oferta, pero me siento mejor si tú te quedas con los cazadores. Esto es algo mío, después de todo..., así que iré por mi cuenta.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que seas cauteloso. El que tú tengas moral no quiere decir que Kaname o los demás vampiros la tengan también.

-Desde luego.

Cross eligió a diecisiete bien preparados, entre ellos, Jinmu y Oy. Sin perder tiempo se trasladaron a la Academia, dispuestos a establecer el orden en nombre del nuevo presidente Kiryuu, quien se despidió de Kaien cuando el atardecer brotó el cielo de rosa anaranjado. Ya las colegas de Naru Sukimo habían vuelto a la calle, a la vigilia de la academia Dahlia, pero sin que retornaran aún Akane o Naru misma al cuartel. Como solía ocurrir, con el inminente descenso del sol, los vampiros se levantaban con más fuerza de nuevo y obraban negativamente, por lo que los cazadores estaban más ocupados ahora. Kira se aferró al sólido brazo de su novio junto a ella, en la entrada del edificio, y le murmuró entretanto observaron juntos a Kaien Cross irse a pie en dirección a la morada del líder Shou-Tou.

-Siento pena por él. No creo que Yuuki vaya a hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

-Es un hombre que da la impresión de enamorarse de las frustraciones.

-Y no es el caso que no haya sido advertido. Todos le aconsejan que renuncie a aquello que le hace daño, pero parece sujetarse más a ello... Realmente me da mucha pena...

-No es tu carga. Esperemos que esté bien. Otra cosa no podemos hacer; ya le ofrecí mi protección. Si quiere hacer esto y de esta manera, no tenemos opción.

Permanecieron mudos unos instantes antes de que ella volviera:

-¿Realmente quieres que Kaname Kuran mate a todos los Sangre Pura? ¿Incluyendo a Yuuki?

-Sí –contestó decididamente.

-Aún con lo que eso significa...

-Significa que el sufrimiento humano se verá reducido. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Acaso has cambiado tu forma de pensar estas cosas?

-No. Es sólo que... Es un hecho histórico...

-Lo es. Pero algún día tenía que pasar.

-Bueno, no necesariamente, ya que los Sangre Pura son inmortales.

-O mueren ellos o morimos nosotros de a poco. ¿Qué es mejor?

La dama bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Él la miró delicadamente y le acarició la mejilla.

-No temas.

-No...

-Pase lo que pase, tú estarás fuera de todo peligro. Lo prometo.

-Lo sé, Zero. Gracias.

El cazador acarició las manos de Kira mientras el sol fucsia los veló.

-Parece como si estuvieses cambiando de opinión... Ahora que lo pienso..., ¿por qué se te ocurrió unirte a Mikarin anoche? Siempre odiaste a los vampiros...

-En realidad, si recuerdas lo que una vez te conté, yo no siempre los odié; es más, en el comienzo creía que humanos y vampiros debían poder convivir de alguna manera... Cuando Seta atacó a mi familia, ahí todo cambió.

-Bueno, pero, y, ¿lo de anoche?

-Simplemente te diré, Zero..., que he comenzado a dudar sobre si la violencia puede o debe ser contrarrestada por más violencia.

Su frase fue coronada por una sonrisa jovial y bienintencionada pero que duró poco.

Duró poco a partir de oír el jadeo de Naru y una de sus amigas corriendo a los pies de la escalera de entrada al cuartel. La pareja presidencial las miró desde allí arriba. Zero bajó con pocos pasos agigantados y sostuvo a Naru, quien, sin aliento, espetó:

-Zero, la academia Dahlia. Están fuera de control. Son... una bestia... ¡Una gran bestia!

-¿Qué? –Kiryuu se extrañó. Los mellizos Amabuki, que merodeaban el vestíbulo del edificio, se arrimaron al acceso, junto a una Kira Airen nerviosa.

La compañera de Naru Sukimo añadió, también fatigada:

-Las esbirras de Sara. Se han excedido y están fuera de control. Nos han descubierto y han activado un arma que Sara tenía escondida. ¡Ahora, un enorme monstruo está destruyendo el colegio y está amenazando las vidas de los civiles!

-¿Qué clase de monstruo?

-Un monstruo de sangre que parece que ha tomado la fuerza de las alumnas que Sara transformó. Es una deformidad increíble.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Akane y tus amigas?

-Están tratando de contenerlo... Necesitamos ayuda... –Naru contestó.

El Presidente giró hacia Kira, quien asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el interior del edificio entonando una exclamación:

-¡Yagari, papá, Haniko! ¡Emergencia en la academia Dahlia! ¡Un enemigo grande!

Corrió hasta cruzarse con Aliam Fushimoto, quien atendió a la estridente voz de ella.

-Muñeca, ¿qué ocurre?

-Necesito un arma. Tú decide cuál.

La determinación en la mujer avasallaba, por lo que el hombre no tardó en ponerse serio y buscar en un cuarto a unos metros de allí el lanzagranadas que Kira había estado probando anteriormente. Se lo entregó en las manos y ella se pasmó.

-Estás lista. Ya has practicado varias veces –Aliam dictaminó para repeler el mohín de inseguridad en la chica.

Él asió su ametralladora, que había dejado en un cajón cercano a la recepción del edificio, y bajó hasta la vereda, donde Zero ya blandía su revólver Eclipse y esperaba con los mellizos Amabuki. Detrás de Kira vinieron al mismo tiempo Haniko y Toga Yagari con Chigima. Naru y su compañera, a pesar de estar exhaustas, echaron a correr al instante y guiaron a sus fieles. Más a la zaga, se unieron a la marcha Kisho, el pequeño, Usagi, el de cabellera platinada, Daisuke, el sanguinario, y Shigeo, el samurái, de la Patrulla de los 8. Y detrás, cuatro legionarios comunes más.

El camino hasta la academia Dahlia estaba marcado por los ciudadanos que venían huyendo, contra el sentido en el que avanzaban los cazadores. Zero Kiryuu lideró la escuadra que acudió al sitio a toda velocidad. Kira se mantuvo cerca y se horrorizó al discernir el distante y oprimido rugir de un animal anormal dentro de las paredes del colegio. Por eso mismo todos se frenaron en el lugar, mas el Presidente de inmediato siguió corriendo en auxilio a Akane y las restantes amigas de Naru. A despecho del temor, el líder de cabellera platinada fue acompañado.

-¡Está en el patio interno! –exclamó Naru Sukimo, refiriéndose a la localización de la criatura enemiga.

Los profesores y otros miembros del personal del colegio corrieron despavoridos al salir del antiguo instituto, pero gran parte del alumnado permaneció en el interior que fue de a poco invadido por las extensiones escarlatas del monstruo. Sin pedir permiso ni preguntar, los cazadores penetraron en la escuela y optaron por disgregarse por los distintos pasillos hasta dar con la bestia y rescatar en el proceso a aquellos sobrevivientes que pudieran requerir ayuda para salir. Zero, Kira y Aliam fueron por un lado. Jovencitas chillaban aterradas mientras se guarecían en los salones y dormitorios, aquejadas por el estruendo causado por el monstruo. Los héroes se apresuraron a levantarlas del piso y a ordenarles dirigirse a las salidas inmediatamente. De seguro con el movimiento de la criatura, la estructura de la escuela se vio impactada y pareció ir a venirse abajo, por lo cual Zero y su gente no dudaron en ser bruscos:

-¡Rápido, rápido, tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Muévanse, ahora!

Polvillo de pintura seca y escombros gastados llenaron los pasadizos y auguraron la caída de los techos, pero los guerreros de la Asociación se movieron con presteza, desalojando a las humanas en cuestión de cinco minutos y no más que eso.

En el patio interno, tal y como Naru había predicho, se expandía la bestia roja amorfa. Era difícil entender si estaba hecha de un líquido espeso, de cuerpos camuflados o de arañas, mas lo que era sí evidente eran su potencia y su capacidad de aplastar contrincantes. Desde los pasillos de la planta baja y de los dos primeros pisos, los cazadores de Zero Kiryuu rodearon a la criatura, situada en el medio. Fue visible que Akane, la chica muda de dieciséis años, y las otras dos combatientes se habían hecho a un lado, protegiéndose del poder del gran ente carmesí detrás de dos columnas de piedra. Haniko gritó el nombre de su compañera de trenzas largas y posteriormente disparó su revólver. Los demás continuaron, volando así perdigones, balas, balas de oro y las granadas de Kira, en el primer piso. Éstas invocaban rugidos de desfallecimiento en el bulboso mutante más que el resto del fuego. Quienes blandían armas blancas, como Sora y Takumi, se apresuraron a llegar hasta Akane y quitar a las mujeres de escena. Mientras, el monstruo estiraba los indefinidos brazos y pujaba por romper la piedra de las columnas que lo rodeaban. En consecuencia, Kisho, el pequeño de la Patrulla 8, fue impactado desde el segundo piso y cayó del pasillo ante el desmoronamiento de la baranda de mármol. Soltó su pistola y se sujetó del borde al tiempo que profirió un sofocado grito. Usagi, el joven parecido a Zero, lo ayudó a subir entretanto Shigeo utilizó su sable samurái cada vez que los tentáculos rojos intentaron golpear a sus colegas. Sora y Takumi, los mellizos, una vez que pudieron guarecer a las cazadoras heridas, atacaron las bases de la criatura con sus espadas cortas. Sin embargo, la densidad de ese cuerpo envolvió el metal liso y lo succionó hasta quitarles las armas de las manos. Los muchachos, pasmados, se retrajeron y dieron paso al fuego que venía de arriba. Aliam Fushimoto arengó a Kira a que no perdiese firmeza al sostener el lanzagranadas y Zero Kiryuu disparó con Eclipse, fulgurando a la bestia con la potencia de su sol compacto. Espontáneamente, todos se habían coordinado, de modo que cuando una mitad del grupo recargaba sus armas y se posicionaba cada vez mejor, la otra mitad atacaba sin cesar. Eso permitió, por ende, que el monstruo fuera derribado en pocos minutos. Ante los ojos confiados de los cazadores, comenzó a menguar su tamaño y sufrió una especie de implosión. Aliam festejó cuando el enemigo dejó de proferir rugidos de ofensiva y en cambio adoptó el silencio, mas su Presidente pidió atención:

-Esperen.

Miró sin parpadear la consistencia heterogénea de la bestia y aguardó a la siguiente escena entretanto los cazadores en la planta baja osaron aproximarse. Los mellizos, Akane y la joven muda.

-Tengan cuidado –Zero volvió a ordenar.

Luego de unos instantes de tensión y espera nerviosa, Usagi, el de melena plateada, se atrevió a lanzar un pedazo de piedra que fue tragado por la viscosidad roja y que avivó lo que creían era un ser ya inerte. Los brazos lánguidos regresaron al aire y la amplitud del cuerpo se engrandeció superando su dimensión inicial.

-¡En guardia! –gritó Kiryuu, alzando su arma otra vez.

Un ruido gutural y a la vez metálico escapó de entre las prolongaciones escarlatas que lucharon por derribar las columnas que rodeaban el patio en ruinas. Se reabrió el fuego pero no sin ser contestado inmediatamente. Haniko y Chigima cayeron desde su ubicación en el primer piso y aterrizaron toscamente sobre césped y baldosas quebradas, después de tratar de esquivar un ataque. Kira gritó.

-¡Papá!

Sora ayudó a ambos caballeros a incorporarse mientras Takumi tomó el arma de Haniko y disparó sin parar. Cuando la pólvora de las bombas lanzadas por el instrumento de la joven Airen provocaban mucho estruendo y quemaban el aire, el monstruo se estiró hasta destrozar el piso que la sostenía. Antes de que ella tocara el suelo de la planta baja, un brazo del ancho de un tronco la enlazó y la separó de su lanzagranadas.

-¡N-No...! –profirió mientras trató de librarse de un enemigo al que no podía contener entre sus dedos, inatrapable como el agua.

Su novio gritó desesperado. Lo siguieron igual, Aliam y Chigima.

-¡KIRA!

La viscosidad escarlata se expandió hasta desplazar a los cazadores de sus posiciones y causar heridas en Daisuke, Kisho y Yagari. La construcción absorbió impactos directos. Zero se golpeó la cabeza al ser repelido hacia atrás. Exclamó el nombre de su mujer de nuevo, y luego las peanas de la bestia se apoderaron de los mellizos y de Haniko; Chigima apenas pudo escapar y esconderse detrás de una pared enclenque. La chica de ojos azules comenzó a ahogarse del mismo modo que sus compañeros, succionada por la inconsistencia de su enemigo, mas hizo un esfuerzo por tomar una última bocanada de aire y clamar:

-¡ZERO!

Era sangre. Tenía ese sabor y ese olor. Quienes eran atrapados y tragados por aquella deformidad lo podían afirmar.

-¡KIRA, **NO**!

Creció y presionó la estructura del colegio, obligando a los cazadores a marcharse. Se apropió también de Kisho, tras tomarlo de un pie y chuparlo hacia su núcleo glutinoso. Sin embargo, Kiryuu no se rindió. Tras ponerse de pie, corrió hacia el siguiente y el siguiente piso, ascendiendo. Desde el pasillo del tercer nivel observó y precisó la necesidad de continuar hasta una instancia más arriba. Así lo hizo, alcanzando la cima, y se aproximó al barandal que daba hacia el pulmón de la escuela, aquel patio ahora invadido. De un par de golpes con sus piernas fornidas, derribó la balaustrada. Tomó carrera al retroceder cuatro pasos y avanzó a toda velocidad. Al tocar el borde de su suelo, se impulsó y saltó en busca del cielo. Entonces, en el momento en que se sintió más alto, irguió su cuerpo y se dejó caer justo al medio del monstruo, varios metros más por debajo de él. El peso y el arranque de sus músculos compactos incrementaron la aceleración de su caída. En el instante en que perforó el pringue del mutante con sus pies unidos, apretó sus brazos y afirmó aún más su pistola Eclipse entre sus dedos. El sonido fue opacado, asordado. Zero terminó de caer y se detuvo cuando llegó casi hasta la planta baja de la academia Dahlia. Abrió los ojos y vislumbró dificultosamente, varios metros delante de sí, a su novia, casi inerte en el consomé rojo que la mantenía como prisionera, con su cabello negro flotando con una parsimonia inquietante. Apenas giró su cabeza hacia un costado para notar a los demás cazadores asimismo atrapados, pero que luchaban cada vez con menos fuerzas por emerger de nuevo a la superficie. A la sazón, Zero efectivamente apreció que estaba suspendido en una criatura hecha con sangre, varias sangres. Las imágenes eran difusas y por instantes se oscurecían en lo que parecían ser rostros y cuerpos de gente polimerizada. Era una creación aborrecible.

No perdió el tiempo. Alzó la mirada y buscó un mínimo rastro de luz sobre sí, como al final de un túnel. Levantó su mano con el arma Eclipse y no necesitó respirar. Aunó energía. Reunió poder e invocó su salvajismo ahora controlado por la opresión de un menjunje asesino. Dejó que su alma correteara por su brazo, rodeando la circunvalación de su hombro y ciñéndose en las esquinas de sus músculos inflamados, a través de su antebrazo y finalmente su muñeca caliente; por su mano y sus dedos, hasta el revólver, que fulguró en amarillo magistral. Su fuerza empujó el gatillo y nació de la boca del arma dorada un fuego divino que se hinchó antes de explotar. Se expandió por las partículas rojizas de sangre, quemando las entrañas de la bestia transparente y desesperándola. Los ojos lilas de Zero Kiryuu resplandecieron en la furia del más magno líder y entonces su pistola reventó un fogonazo que llegó hasta el exterior de la escuela, escalando hacia los nirvanas y destrozando al monstruo desde el corazón. La estructura entera de la bestia se abrió, volcándose hacia los lados y liberando a los cazadores presos. Un estrépito parecido a un sufrimiento gutural saturó el aire cuando el monstruo murió, y se salpicó sobre las paredes una sustancia roja, anaranjada, que parecía hervirse y congelarse en segundos. Los humanos quedaron tendidos sobre el suelo sucio, sobre césped arrancado, piedras, municiones y baba escarlata. Los que se encontraban conscientes tosieron con fuerza.

La luz que había florecido del revólver de Zero tardó unos momentos en terminar de difuminarse del escenario. Esporas de oro rebotaron contra moléculas de oxígeno empolvado entretanto el Presidente suspiró, apoyándose mejor contra el piso. Vio de reojo cómo el enemigo abatido se consumía y perdía su ferocidad, y después recordó al amor de su vida. Giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y divisó a Kira Airen boca abajo, con su hermoso vestido blanco ensuciado por el rojizo y denso líquido del mutante. Su cabello mojado por la misma sustancia estaba esparcido por el piso, y sus manos de muñeca no ostentaban energía. No se movía. Zero dio un par de pasos sin erguirse y se lanzó hacia ella para darla vuelta. Sostuvo su cabeza y le habló angustiado:

-¡Kira! ¡Kira, despierta! ¡¿Me oyes?

Kisho se encontraba también desmayado. Sus colegas intentaron despertarlo, al principio con delicadeza y luego de a bofetadas. Chigima y Yagari, herido, se arrimaron a la escena de la pareja presidencial. Aguardaron impacientes hasta que la voz de Zero terminó por convocar la energía de Kira, quien tosió un líquido rosado y se convulsionó necesitando oxígeno.

-Kira... –el chico suspiró-. Estás bien. ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó a su tropa.

Los cazadores contestaron con una afirmativa.

-Z-Zero... –la doncella masculló. Su novio le peinó el pelo húmedo y le limpió la cara.

-Te encuentras bien ahora. Lo hemos vencido.

-Lo "_has__"_, querrás decir –corrigió Aliam, jadeando después y quejándose hacia los restos de la bestia-. ¡Alguien que me explique qué demonios acaba de pasar! Somos cazadores de _vampiros..._; ¿qué es esto? ¿Un _flubber_ satánico?

-Era sangre –dijo Sora Amabuki, fatigado.

-Sí –Zero ratificó.

Naru Sukimo dio su opinión:

-Sara hizo esto.

-Las descubrió –el Presidente supuso, refiriéndose a su compañera y a sus asistentes que habían estado espiando la academia Dahlia.

-Sus esclavas, las chicas que transformó, pero hay algo malo en esto, Zero... No te puedo decir bien qué es, pero...

-Hay que revisar el edificio –dictaminó el líder, mientras no dejó de sostener a su novia extenuada. Los caballeros y damas a sus órdenes lo miraron atentos. –Debemos buscar pistas, notas, lo que sea que revele mejor el plan de Shirabuki.

-La policía vendrá pronto –terció Toga Yagari.

-Sí. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

-De inmediato –Aliam Fushimoto se predispuso. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia los cuartos a indagar.

Naru también se incorporó y se ofreció a regresar al cuartel:

-Iré a buscar refuerzos. ¿Está bien, Zero?

-Sí, ve rápido. Los demás, los que puedan, empiecen a investigar.

Excepto por Akane, que se encontraba abatida al igual que la chica muda de dieciséis años, y por Kisho, que comenzó a despertarse torpemente, todos se disgregaron por la devastada construcción con el objetivo de hacerse de información relativa a la Sangre Pura problemática. Zero explayó su mirada por los intersticios de la escuela a su alrededor y observó la parsimonia con que su previo enemigo se deshacía, llevándose, quién sabe, cuántas vidas en su sangrienta totalidad.

-Zero... –susurró una Kira Airen aturdida.

-Kira, aquí estoy.

-Lo venciste...

-Sí, así parece.

-¿Tú solo? No me sorprende...

Con una sonrisa encantadora, el joven demostró humildad.

-No exageres, Kira.

-Gracias por salvarme... de nuevo.

-Está bien. Cuando quieras.

Kisho, el pequeño de bincha roja, inquirió mientras se irguió sobre sus manos y pies:

-Ella, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Se dirigió a todos, incluida Akane y la joven muda: -Nos iremos cuando Naru traiga los refuerzos del cuartel. Traten de recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Eres –dijo la chica de ojos azules- un líder perfecto. De seguro nos salvaste a todos.

-Shh. No me incomodes, tonta –dictó con una maléfica sonrisa.

La cuadrilla de cazadores que Naru Sukimo trajo consigo a los veinte minutos se ocupó de asistir a quienes se hallaban lesionados y de llevarlos nuevamente a la sede de la Asociación. Kira fue con ellos, en brazos de un caballero fornido similar a Jinmu, mientras que el joven Kiryuu tomó la posta de continuar la investigación en el instituto arremetida. Los minutos que tuvieron disponibles hasta que la policía humana arribó a la escena, fueron suficientes para tomar en sus manos una nota suelta y un cuaderno dejados por Takuma Ichijou y por una estudiante respectivamente. El bello Presidente y sus fieles se retiraron con celeridad y acudieron a la base para minuciosamente analizar dichas pistas.

Al tiempo que miembros como Kira Airen recobraban fuerzas en la enfermería, Zero y los especialistas fueron capaces de entender el cometido de Sara Shirabuki. Sus ojos encallaron en la empresa farmacéutica de la familia Ichijou. Dos escuadras de vigilantes armados fueron despachadas sin demora, y más tarde, cuando Omashu y los demás miembros de la Patrulla 8 hubieron retornado, el presidente Kiryuu solicitó a los mismos viajar a la academia Cross.

El sol bajó del todo, yéndose a reposar, y Kira, en cambio, se levantó, ya totalmente repuesta. Buscó en un cuarto oscuro a su mejor amigo, quien conversaba con Chigima, Yagari y demás personalidades imponentes. Sin interrumpir, se acercó a él y escuchó. Zero la tomó de la mano y no cesó su oratoria, declarando órdenes firmes que impusieron rigidez en el cuartel de cara a una, factiblemente, inminente pelea. Kaien Cross se había reportado por teléfono y tenía noticias que sacudían a la Asociación: Kaname Kuran. En busca de continuar la concreción de su plan de borrar de la faz de la Tierra a todos los vampiros puros, había visitado la mansión del líder Shou-Tou. Cross chocó con él justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte del mencionado Sangre Pura y para oír las palabras del joven inmortal chupasangre. El responsable por el fallecimiento del caballero Ouri era nadie menos que él, y no porque le hubiese dejado el camino libre a Sara para que empuñara el arma homicida, sino porque Kaname mismo había emprendido personalmente la tarea. Sin temblar, le pidió a Kaien comunicarle dicha revelación a Yuuki y su plan de continuar con una víctima femenina: Sara Shirabuki. En el momento en que el legendario Cross se impuso al vampiro y le ordenó detenerse, cayó en una ilusión que le surtió un efecto de trampa; Kaname estaba camuflado en la persona del guía del clan Touma, el pequeño Touma, y tentó lo suficiente al cazador como para que éste lo atacara. Al efectuarse la arremetida, el espejismo de Kuran se desintegró y dejó al descubierto al chiquillo Touma, agonizante por ende, y de quien entonces luego Kaien se ocupó de cuidar, trasladándolo a su colegio.

Se previó inmediatamente que se armaría una batalla campal en el espacio de la academia Cross cuando Kaname llegase hasta la maléfica Sara. Para ello, Zero mandó a proteger el instituto a una cuadrilla más, mientras que el resto de los cazadores se dividió ocuparse de la ciudad y de la seguridad integral del cuartel. Se dejó a un lado la aún pendiente contienda contra las familias Haze y Gihato. Kira Airen apretó la mano de su novio y escuchó las ordenanzas expelidas de esa boca de hombre sensual hasta que un griterío breve llamó su atención. El Presidente, seguido de Yagari y de Chigima, acudió con su dama hasta el vestíbulo, donde Aliam Fushimoto se enfrentaba a pecho abierto con Kaito Takamiya, pasivo en evidencia y reacio al contacto. Los presentes que circundaban el suceso no evitaron lanzar miradas adversas contra el muchacho de cabello castaño recién advenido por sorpresa.

-¡Contesta! –espetó el de cabeza rapada y barbita candado-. ¡¿Te atreves a pisar este edificio? ¡Zero Kiryuu es ahora tu honorable Presidente! ¡Ve, ruégale perdón y reveréncialo! ¡O, ¿es que acaso viniste hasta aquí... para indagar en si tal vez él ya estaba muerto como para quedarte finalmente con Kira? ¡Asqueroso pedazo de...!

-Aliam –el joven de melena platinada interrumpió en un tono severo pero controlado por la razón. Kira se colocó detrás de él, quien caminó lentamente hacia el cazador traicionero sin parpadear siquiera. Kaito comenzó a bajar la cabeza ante la eminencia de su nuevo adalid. –Está bien. Gracias por tu compromiso.

Kaito bajó la barbilla un poco más y saludó discretamente:

-Presidente.

El silencio que Zero habilitaba era terrible, insoportable para ese varón. Los demás, los fieles, se regodearon en la incomodidad de dicho insidioso galán.

Siguió:

-He oído las noticias sobre el encuentro de esta tarde entre Kaien Cross y Kaname Kuran. Me han dicho también que han sido ustedes atacados por un enemigo bajo las órdenes de Sara Shirabuki. ¿Es esto así?

-Prácticamente –contestó incólume el rey de los humanos.

-He venido a ofrecer mi colaboración. La academia Cross ya se encuentra bajo control de la Asociación; todos los cazadores se encuentran en sus posiciones y el campus está cubierto. No había recibido noticias de si alguien aquí había resultado herido en este día.

Tal parecía, y con motivo, que a Zero toda esa palabrería le importaba un comino. Dio unos pares de pasos hasta colocarse cara a cara con quien días atrás había intentado arrebatarle todo. Lo atravesó con su mirada lila y lo fulminó previo a susurrarle. La doncella de melena negra, a quien Kaito no osó mirar ni por el rabillo del ojo, permaneció a unos cuatro metros detrás de Kiryuu.

-Responde: ¿has besado... a Kira?

Su pregunta, en ese tono cortés y ubicado, pero con un aplomo inexorable, paralizó al hombre recién llegado y no le dio lugar a réplicas... sino hasta varios segundos más tarde:

-He cometido errores, Presidente, por avaricia, inseguridad o falta de madurez, y por ello me disculpo. –Dejó una pausa que cambió el tema. -Hoy vine aquí no pensando en esas cosas, sino en el futuro que le espera a la Asociación.

La evasión obvia por parte de Kaito le dio a Zero ganas de reír, aunque no expresó sentimiento alguno. Lo que hizo le tomó dos instantes. Cerró los ojos y acorazó su puño en vasta fuerza. Entonces llevó la mano cerrada hacia delante e impactó contra la nariz de Kaito con un aplastante rigor. Éste no aguantó ni la sola idea del golpe, por lo que cayó al suelo tomándose la cara y gimoteando. El dolor le retorció la nuca y le taladró el cerebro. Sin embargo, fue capaz de discernir la siguiente acción de su Presidente.

Individuos como Aliam Fushimoto experimentaron un vuelco de corazón al divisar a Kaito abatido por la justicia. Surgían deseos de burlarse en masa de él, mientras tanto Kira Airen observaba atónita.

Pero Zero Kiryuu estiró la mano abierta hacia el cazador. Se la ofreció para levantarlo del piso. Aquél fue presa de la confusión.

-Intenta compensar tu acto de traición al demostrar fidelidad, no sólo con respecto a mí sino en relación a toda esta organización que deshonraste. A Kira no te acercarás por mucho tiempo y harás lo que yo diga. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Apenas respirando a causa de la asfixia de su sangrante nariz rota y de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos irritados, Kaito entendió las palabras del joven hombre y asintió débilmente. Tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y fue asistido por la misma para incorporarse. En el aire que sitió el hecho no había voces, pues todos eran víctimas de la sorpresa. En ciertas personas, esa sorpresa se teñía con desilusión; en otras, con enamoramiento; mas en todos habitaba una constante admiración por ese muchacho idílico, paladín recto y perfecto, increíble.

Al volver a mirar fijamente a los ojos a su previo enemigo, lo que Zero pensó fue lo que Kira ya comprendía de antemano: era preferible recuperar a un soldado con malos antecedentes que, por vergüenza o rabia, deseará expiar sus culpas y redimirse, y no un eterno contrincante que en un futuro podría volverse un verdadero estorbo. De alguna manera, si Kaito no mostraba la más honda lealtad por su Presidente a partir de entonces, ninguno de los miembros de la Asociación le permitiría vivir en paz. El traidor no tenía otra alternativa más que ser sumiso defensor de Zero hasta que éste sintiera deseos de liberarlo de la culpa y darle perdón.

Solicitó a los enfermeros ocuparse de la lesión en la nariz del cazador. Su compañera le acarició el antebrazo al situarse de nuevo junto a él. Y Aliam Fushimoto se quejó sin dilación:

-Zero, con el debido respeto, ¿por qué rayos hiciste eso? Esa escoria humana intentó quitarte a tu novia y estuvo a punto de matarte cuando tú estabas más débil... No hace falta su ayuda; estamos muy bien ahora...

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Aliam –respondió-. Pero te agradezco, otra vez, por tu muestra de respaldo hacia nosotros.

Kira le sonrió. El caballero amante de las armas se mordió el labio, desconfiando férreamente de Kaito Takamiya. Fue por eso que Zero eligió las siguientes palabras:

-Si te quedas más tranquilo así, te encomiendo cuidar que no se acerque a Kira. ¿Quieres?

-En realidad eso no me alcanza. Estaré más en paz si puedo protegerte a ti también, Zero.

El Presidente esbozó un agradable gesto, un tanto enternecido por la devoción del guerrero, y aceptó.

Partieron a toda prisa antes de poder siquiera cenar, tras un llamado de auxilio de una familia de artesanos habitantes del pueblo. Los acosaban, desde hacía días, de hecho, tres hermanos vampiros y un Nivel E emparentado con estos de alguna manera, y esta vez habían herido a dos miembros de la familia. La complicación residía en la destreza de esos individuos para huir de los cazadores y ocultarse en la noche con la rapidez de un roedor. Tal parecía que incluso ya varios cazadores habían tratado de vencer a esos vampiros, mas sin éxito aún. Un pequeño equipo, formado por Zero y su mejor amiga, Chigima, Aliam, Haniko y Akane, se adentró en los callejones sombríos y esperó a que los chupasangres se movieran. Los humanos les siguieron el juego, en su mismo terreno. Esta vez, Kira fue armada únicamente con su látigo Ayilai, sobre el cual se vertía con facilidad la luz de la luna, henchida sobre ellos.

Habían logrado localizarlos en una pequeña casa del sector más suburbano de la ciudad. Esperaron, consecuentemente, bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de un balcón de la casa de enfrente. Zero Kiryuu y Kira Airen murmuraron durante la vigilia, uno junto al otro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la morada que se hallaban debajo de ellos.

-Acabo de descubrir algo sobre nosotros –dijo ella.

-Dime.

-Tu apellido y mi nombre empiezan ambos con K.

-Cierto.

-Y tu nombre empieza con la última letra del abecedario, mientras que el mío, con la primera.

-A y Z. Qué observadora; es verdad.

-Es otra evidencia de que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

El muchacho rió en voz baja.

-Aunque, claro, tenías más coincidencias con Yuuki, porque su apellido es con K, como el tuyo, y porque su nombre inicia con Y, la letra previa a la Z en el abecedario, es decir, que está justo al lado de la tuya.

-¿Tenías que agregar ese comentario tan estúpido?

-Es que es otra observación que hice.

La besó en la mejilla y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro pequeño de la chica.

-Zero, me dejaste muy sorprendida por tu actitud con Kaito hoy.

-Mmm.

-No he conocido a alguien más caritativo que tú. Inspiras lo mejor en los cazadores.

-Me esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien.

-No lo perdonas, ¿cierto?

-¿Por besarte? Claro que no.

Algunas nubes translúcidas encubrían al disco plateado del cielo por momentos, menguando la poca luz disponible. La brisa fría rodeó las callejas y cortejó en la mente de Zero la memoria de la noche anterior con su amada. Se estremeció recordando la imagen y el tacto de Kira desprovista de ropa y deseó fervientemente poder estar en una habitación con ella a solas.

-Ya pronto saldrán; lo presiento –dijo Akane, con los ojos entrecerrados y empotrados en la puerta de la casa que observaban.

-Los atraparemos –aseveró el capitán Kiryuu.

Aguardaron un total de casi cinco horas hasta que, en la quietud de la noche, los movimientos de los vampiros fueron notorios. Y ante el abrir de aquella puerta, los cazadores sujetaron sus armas con fuerza. Se prepararon para saltar a la calle. Los cuatro bandidos fueron cautelosos para salir a exponerse y actuaron discretamente, mas no lo suficiente. Avanzaron siete metros, ventaja que Zero les dio, y los seis humanos se lanzaron contra ellos, aterrizando a sus espaldas. Con la rapidez de los relámpagos, dejaron fuera de combate, antes de que el mismo siquiera pudiese comenzar, al Nivel E y a dos de los hermanos vampiros. El mayor de todos fue quien pudo escapar y echó a correr entre los laberintos adoquinados del pueblo.

-Iré por arriba –fue lo que avisó Kira. Empleó su látigo como liana y se sujeto de ganchos y extensiones de las residencias hasta trepar a los tejados. Bajo la bendición de la luna que se espejaba en su cabello suelto, siguió el rastro efímero de su escurridizo contrincante, abriéndose paso a través del viento de las alturas.

Zero fue a la par de ella pero por abajo. Akane, Aliam y Chigima se repartieron por diferentes vías para rodearlo, furiosamente persiguiéndolo. Mientras, Haniko permaneció con los otros tres vencidos y se cercioró de que no intentaran irse a las rastras.

Kira Airen no lo perdió de vista a pesar de estar corriendo y saltando entre casas mal construidas. El cielo apenas la veía moverse cual libélula, pero Zero no se alejó de ella. Unos metros más adelante, dicha mujer atisbó la cima de una pila de cajas probablemente correspondientes a las tiendas comerciales de más artesanos. Lucían livianas, y considerando que estaban una sobre otra, incurrió en la idea de bloquearle el paso al vampiro derribándolas. Aceleró el paso un poco más y saltó encima del acopio de madera. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo con la carga en dirección a la calle y terminó precipitándose frente al delincuente. Ella lo atacó con Ayilai sin dudarlo y lo hizo tropezar, perfecto para que Zero lo alcanzase y lo atrapara. En míseros segundos arribaron al encuentro los otros tres cazadores que ayudaron a mantener inmóvil y en el suelo al malhechor que no tuvo oportunidad.

Resultando claro que el éxito en la misión de esa noche había sido gracias a Kira, por último se los reprendió y, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tales cuatro llevaban agrediendo a los humanos, se decidió ponerlos bajo custodia en los calabozos del cuartel de la Asociación. Se los llevó a punta de pistola hasta la sede, y la noche se fue escapando, rayando con el amanecer.

Varias cuadras más tarde, Aliam aduló la actuación de la chica y opinó en voz alta:

-Lo que anunciabas acerca de que tu novia sería una maravilla hecha persona, va comprobándose, Presi.

-No es nada –ella respondió humilde.

El vampiro que había sido derrotado por la misma masculló iracundo:

-Sucia humana...

La contestación que recibió fue un salvaje golpe en la cabeza por parte de un Aliam rabioso, y un quebrantador dictamen del Presidente:

-Si vuelves a insultarla, te mataré aquí y ahora.

Su determinación frenó la marcha en los demás nueve que escucharon al alma de Zero poner un límite infranqueable. El monstruo no osó abrir la boca de nuevo.

Los humanos retornaron victoriosos a la sede con los cautivos. En el interior del edificio de la Asociación, éstos trataron de pasar desapercibidos hasta que terminaron encerrados en las cárceles, donde farfullaron desquiciados.

Los héroes se fueron a descansar ni bien les pasaron la posta a otros miembros disponibles, y durmieron entre dos y cuatro horas. Aunque Zero tenía ciertos planes al compartir la cama con su novia, fue víctima del sopor instantáneamente, al igual que ella. Ni siquiera se cambiaron de ropa. Se abrazaron y se perdieron en el sueño...

Había concluido la primera jornada en la vida de Zero Kiryuu como presidente de la organización defensora de la humanidad. Sus decisiones ese día formaron cada vez con mayor brillantez el devenir de la historia en el mundo aquejado por los conflictos con los vampiros. La fortaleza adquirida por ser un líder tan respaldado y amado, tan capaz y seguido, conquistaba energía positiva que rebosaba de su corazón como de una caldera de magma explosiva y que en esas horas de inconsciencia le permitían ser feliz.

Información nueva y definitoria afloró desde el silencio a partir de las maniobras de la inmortal y encantadora Sara. Los cazadores enviados por el presidente Kiryuu también descubrieron aspectos que parecían ocultos hasta el momento...

El líder del clan Touma moría de dolor en una habitación de la academia Cross. Desde la oficina principal, a no muchos metros, Kaien Cross se preparó para lo peor, sin cerrar los ojos; esperó la llegada del enemigo, dispuesto a dejar la vida en defender a sus alumnos y a su hija, pues Kaname Kuran tampoco dormía, y seguía avanzando en su juego nefasto por la dominación total.


	20. Día de Luz: GUERRA Y AMOR Parte 1

_**A mis amados lectores:**_

_**Éste es el penúltimo capítulo, así que... ¡disfruten!**_

* * *

_DÍA DE LUZ: "Guerra y Amor"_

_PARTE 1_

La humedad se había apropiado de la atmósfera y auguraba una lluvia intensa para un día que sería igual. Las partículas de agua danzando en armonía con el oxígeno se sentían en la piel. Kira despertó embelesada en ello, por ser, como siempre, amante de las tormentas y de los cielos nublados. Besó la frente y luego los labios de su mejor amigo, sacándolo de su sueño por ende. Él, casi inconsciente aún, la besó y la abrazó automáticamente. La vocecilla de la joven cazadora hurgó en su oreja:

-Buen día.

-Mmm.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también –respondió mecánicamente el hombre.

-Soñé contigo, Zero.

-Te amo –continuó replicando sin conciencia.

-Hoy será un buen día.

-Sí.

-Presiento que sucederán muchas cosas...

Ella pensó. Los Kuran, Cross, Sara. Los vampiros desplazados por los cazadores, pero la amenaza de un Sangre Pura que no se rendía...

-Creo que soñé con el Director también.

-Ajá.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él...

-No...

-"No"..., ¿qué?

-Nada...

-No confío en que esté con Yuuki... Pensaba en él anoche, antes de dormirme...

-Déjalo...

-Sí, supongo que puede cuidarse solo, pero... ¿Mejor esperar...?

-Sí.

La doncella bajó del reposo sobre el hombro de su novio hasta situar su cara frente a ese pecho viril. Metió una mano por el cuello de la remera de Zero y tomó con dos dedos el collar que le habían entregado el día anterior como emblema presidencial. Lo observó con cuidado, de cerca.

-_Pulchris Sanguis_... ¿Se supone que ésta es la sangre de la Sangre Pura que fundó a la Asociación?

-Sí.

-Te queda muy bien... Te queda sexy.

-Ja...

-Te quiero, Zero...

-Te quiero...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Despierta; quiero hablar contigo.

-Mmm.

-Sí, porque estás dormido.

-No.

-Sí.

-Ajá.

-Estás dormido, Zero.

-Mmm...

-Pensé que anoche haríamos el amor de nuevo.

Esa oración abrió súbitamente los ojos lilas de Zero Kiryuu, lo cual hizo reír inevitablemente a la chica.

-¡Kira...! –exclamó él con dificultad, apretando los ojos otra vez.

-¡Te estás despertando! –dijo alegremente y mofándose del sueño de su compañero.

Él se volteó, deseando seguir durmiendo a pesar de tener a una novia que hablaba tanto. Ella se trepó a su hombro y le habló al oído, el derecho.

-Zero, abre los ojos, despierta. De seguro hay cosas que hacer.

-**Kira**, déjame descansar un poco más, por favor.

-¿No era que eras invencible? ¿Para qué quieres descansar más?

-No, eso es lo que piensas tú...; tú piensas que soy imbatible...

-¿Cuánto tendré que esperarte?

-No sé. Cállate.

-¡Zero...!

-BASTA...

-¿No tienes ganas de hablar conmigo?

-... deberías advertir cuánto llevas parloteando en este minuto y medio.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que porque eres presidente-?

Un manotazo cerró la boca de Kira Airen y le evitó terminar la pregunta. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y, antes de que ella retomara la causa, giró y la abrazó de nuevo, sofocando sus palabras.

-Pareces ajeno a lo que está pasando allá afuera –Kira dijo, apenas comprensible, con la cara aplastada contra los pectorales de Zero.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo -farfulló.

-¡Dije que pareces...!

-No sé qué estás diciendo, pero eres encantadora igual... Déjame dormir un rato más...

Como si de mantener inmovilizado a un gato se tratara, la chica Airen se soltó y molestó a Kiryuu hasta tirarlo de la cama y obligarlo a dejar atrás la siesta. Lo fastidió para que fuese a darse una ducha, sitio al que casi tuvo que guiarlo a los empujones.

Ante la aparición de Yagari, que a juzgar por las anchas bolsas bajo sus ojos no se había acostado más que sesenta minutos, Zero procuraba despabilarse un tanto y mostrar seriedad. Empero, el tuerto rió, relajado de formalidades. Sin salutaciones de por medio, le habló, entonando un sonido ajado, similar a la resaca o a la laringitis más rotunda:

-Las escuadras que mandaste a custodiar la compañía de Ichijou reportaron irregularidades en la producción de las nuevas tabletas de sangre. Supuestamente se ha añadido un componente nuevo a la fórmula, no contemplado en los modelos anteriores. Cross cree que se trata de células de vampiro Sangre Pura. Yuuki Kuran está indagando en el asunto y tal parece que en escasas horas se conocerá de qué se trata específicamente. Las pistas que fueron encontradas en la academia femenil Dahlia coinciden, Zero...

-Perfecto –asintió el muchacho-. Es la idea... -Contra su abdomen cargaba la ropa nueva para usar ese día gris. Frunció los labios al pensar y luego hizo una pregunta: -Estuviste todas estas horas despierto, ¿no?

-Prácticamente –respondió Toga a la par de un gigantesco bostezo y mientras se fue a la cocina.

El fastuoso Presidente se bañó en el rato en que aquel maestro se reencontró con Kira en la mencionada sala de comidas. Los dos compartieron té y pan dulce con mermelada.

-¿Estás bien, Yagari?

-Estoy agotado, querida.

-Y, ¿los demás?

-Ya estarán levantándose, pero hayan cerrado los ojos más tiempo que yo o no, hoy creo que todos deambularemos como zombis...

-¿Hay noticias?

La sola mirada azul del cazador se fijó en el rostro suave de la doncella que, nadie sabía cómo, siempre relucía en su hermosura. Tragó y le contestó a la mujer presidencial:

-Se está respaldando lo que encontramos en la nota de Takuma Ichijou y en el cuaderno de esa estudiante en el colegio Dahlia. En la empresa farmacéutica se están llevando a cabo procesos inadecuados y hay jaleo en la academia Cross.

Después de un silencio de un minuto, Kira Airen dio su parecer:

-Apuesto mis manos a que Sara intenta controlar a la sociedad vampírica mediante las píldoras modificadas con sangre propia.

Meditabundo, el hombre inquirió, convencido con esa hipótesis:

-¿Te refieres... a que Sara usó su propia sangre para cambiar la composición de las pastillas?

-Sí.

-Pero eso dotaría a los usuarios de un poder adicional; no necesariamente los volvería esclavos.

-Así como lo piensas tú lo pudo pensar ella; lo debe haber ajustado. ¿Tienes idea de si ya hay gente consumiéndolas?

-No tengo la información exacta, pero se puede averiguar en poco tiempo.

-Creo que eso es fundamental; si se observan conductas extrañas en los consumidores tempranamente, ya podremos verificar si tengo razón o no.

Él dejó quieta su mandíbula por un momento en que miró el semblante intelectual en la cara de la chica. Meditó y repasó lo que acababa de oír y sólo se le ocurría agachar la cabeza para obedecerle.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella.

-¿Siempre piensas tan lúcidamente recién levantada?

La cazadora echó a reír, ruborizada pero halagada por el elogio a su cerebro. En realidad, la complacía más ser felicitada por sus pensamientos que por sus rasgos físicos o sus encantos.

Por detrás de ella pasó Aliam Fushimoto, aparentemente más fatigado aún que Yagari, acariciando el hombro derecho de la chica y envolviéndola rápidamente en un abrazo que le cubrió la cara y que preludió el enorme beso que le dejó en la mejilla izquierda. La hizo reír, como de costumbre, y la soltó, todavía con los ojos a medio cerrar. Arrastraba los pies y se rascó la cabeza rapada.

-**Muy** buenos días... –anunció después, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a la heladera situada dos metros detrás del tuerto.

-Zero está duchándose –avisó el hombre de melena negra revuelta, antes de morder otro pedazo de pan.

Ya con un vaso de leche en la mano y el cuerpo pesado, Aliam contestó como si hubiera pasado la última noche bebiendo más de la mitad de su peso en vinos:

-¿También me vas a decir si se echó un gas? ¿Qué me importa que se esté cepillando el trasero? ¡Diablos...! –Tomó un largo trago de su níveo desayuno.

Toga lo miró por encima de su hombro con una tardía sorpresa, sin poder creer que su compañero fuera capaz de contestar ciertas cosas a veces...

-Es tu Presidente, tarado... Estamos en la mitad de algo serio; te conviene saber dónde anda. Además..., ¿no te comprometiste a cuidarle las espaldas de Kaito?

-Oye... –reconoció cuando dejó de beber-, es cierto... ¡Baaah, no me hagan trasnochar mucho más, o empezaré a revivir mis nefastos errores de la adolescencia!

-¿"Errores"? –inquirió Kira, entre risas.

-No dormí por **tres** días en el viaje que emprendí con mis cinco mejores amigos para celebrar que terminábamos la preparatoria. Cuando por fin algo me tumbó (las drogas, seguro) y me dormí, pasé casi veinte horas desmayado. Y luego, bueno..., decir que desperté vestido de mujer es lo menos impresionante.

Los ojos turquesas de la chica se abrieron, absortos.

-Te sodomizaron –adivinó Yagari con una infame sonrisa.

-Ésa fue otra vez –Aliam aclaró, y terminó de ingerir su vaso de leche.

Lo más cómico de aquel cazador amante de las armas era que no se reía de sus propios comentarios. Era humorístico de alma, con talento puro. Y Airen, que si algo hacía era reír a rienda suelta sin inconvenientes, no podía resistirse a doblarse en las carcajadas.

El glorioso ruido de su hechizante contento atraía a la gente, por lo que de a poco todos caían y pasaban por la cocina, mas fuera por un breve momento, suficiente para deleitarse en la donosura de la mujer más bella que había pisado ese edificio.

Al presentarse Zero Kiryuu, las risas se opacaban para recibirlo y demostrarle respeto, al que él respondía aunque no estuviera obligado a hacerlo. Al pasar junto a Kira, le besó la cabeza.

-¿Me das un besito a mí también, bonito? –interrumpió el comediante, como no podía ser de otra manera, inclusive sujetando a Zero por la cintura cuando éste se acercó a la despensa-. Mi bocha pelada también quiere amor.

-Eres tan irreverente, Aliam... –Kiryuu, circunspecto, le dijo a pocos centímetros de la cara cuando su amigo lo atrajo con el brazo.

-A que te encanta eso.

Los mellizos Amabuki, ya presentes ahí, y Kira Airen no se guardaron un par de risotadas.

-Zero –dijo Yagari, a punto de retirarse ya-, ¿tienes alguna directriz para nosotros?

-De momento quiero hablar con Cross.

-¿Contemplarás ir a la Academia?

-Puede ser. –Kira alzó la vista, ostentando gravedad. -Lo pensaré después de que hable con él.

-A tu novia no le gusta la idea –señaló Aliam.

La miraron, a lo que ella sólo respondió frunciendo los labios y alzando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, Kira –dijo Sora Amabuki justo antes de marcharse con su hermano-. ¿Es por la vampiresa aquélla?

-También –respondió la dama.

-¿Esa palurda? –espetó Fushimoto-. ¡Prrrff!

-Una flaca paliducha –fue lo último que dijo Sora-; no le llega ni a los talones a Kira.

El Presidente rodeó a la chica y le acarició el flequillo azabache. Sonriendo con cierta picardía, le advirtió:

-Puedes venir conmigo.

La respuesta de ella fue otra sonrisa traviesa de satisfacción.

-No estarás esperando que las dos se maten por ti en una pelea en el lodo o algo así, ¿no? –interrumpió Aliam, censurado inmediatamente después por la mirada parca de Zero. Abrió los ojos lascivamente y añadió: –Digo, sería terriblemente excitante, pero-

-¡Ya **cierra** la boca! –le gritó su líder mientras le lanzó un pan entero que tomó rápidamente de la mesa frente a sí.

-Oye, yo iba a comer eso... –se quejó Kira frunciendo los labios.

Él la hizo silenciarse mediante un opresor beso, entretanto Aliam se descostillaba de risa con el enojo del dirigente y no habiendo podido esquivar el pan volador que le pegó en la nariz.

-Basta de comer y sígueme –Kiryuu dictaminó luego de soltarle la boca-; tienes que ver algo.

La condujo hasta el vestíbulo invadido por la luz gris del inestable exterior. La puerta doble se hallaba abierta, e ingresaba por ella una elegante brisa arrobadora y con olor a tierra húmeda que cercó a los individuos que acababan de llegar. Sobre la calle se había detenido un camión con un pequeño acoplado cerrado, y los cuatro hombres que habían venido en la cabina del vehículo se habían bajado para hablar con Haniko y Akane, que se cercioraban de que ninguna norma estuviese siendo violada en el procedimiento. Zero Kiryuu bajó las escaleras de la sede de la Asociación hasta los caballeros que le demostraron reverencia.

-Señor Presidente..., reciente Presidente, pero es un placer verlo –lo saludó el cabecero del pequeño grupo, de poco cabello ceniciento. Los demás tres no pudieron evitar mirar a la hermosa joven que escoltaba al muchacho de iris lilas.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Están ahí dentro? –el chico preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia el cargamento cubierto.

-Así es. ¿Kaien ya le había adelantado que están entrenados?

Al sonar del término _"entrenados"_, Kira Airen sonrió con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

-Sí, lo hizo, y es muy gentil de su parte traerlos hasta aquí y con esta prontitud –dijo Zero agradablemente.

-Si sus fieles están de acuerdo –continuó el hombre, haciendo alusión a Haniko y Akane-, podemos llevar el cargamento hasta la entrada trasera del edificio.

-Me parece buena idea; necesitaremos acondicionar el parque, pero funcionará. Antes, no obstante, quiero pedirles permiso para echar un vistazo un momento.

-Por supuesto. Chai-Jo, ¿le abres? –le solicitó a uno de sus acompañantes, quien caminó hasta situarse detrás del acoplado.

Mientras Kira aguardó junto a Haniko y Akane, Zero inspeccionó con un ojo lila afilado cuando una de las hojas de la puerta del vagón fue retirada suavemente. Encontró en ese interior lo que debía efectivamente y en orden estar, y asintió con la cabeza. Consecuentemente, el camión se desplazó hasta un acceso a la sede poco usado, por atrás. Luego de la gran arcada de vieja piedra mohosa que coronaba una fornida reja de cementerio, venía una cancha de césped pálido nacido de tierra árida. En ciertos sectores se amontonaban asientos de roca blanca sucia y agonizantes arbustos de hoja pequeña. Más cazadores acudieron a recibir el vehículo que ingresó de cola a dicho patio. Zero, de la mano con Kira, se situó en el centro del escenario y observó hasta que las puertas del acoplado fueron completamente abiertas.

-Zero, ¿esto es...? –murmuró la chica junto a él y sin contener una sonrisa que definió su tono de voz. El Presidente le respondió el gesto.

Aliam Fushimoto y los mellizos Amabuki eran unos de los varios ya presentes en el encuentro. Expectantes miraron hasta que Chai-Jo y su compañero dejaron salir a un total de doce pulcros y calmos perros de raza; seis de la familia Akita, cuatro de la estirpe Shikoku y dos del grupo de los Tosa. El entusiasmo en el rostro de Kira explotó en una desbordante alegría que hizo florecer de su boca un alarido de felicidad, lo que hizo reír a Zero. Los caballeros advenidos se subieron al vagón para retirar del fondo del mismo un total de quince cajas metálicas que contenían alimento balanceado y vitaminas para los canes. El líder de los hombres habló de nuevo hacia el joven cabecilla:

-Verá que no fui tacaño con la selección.

-Sí, lo noto. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle?

-Ahora no lo haga, Presidente. Si requiero de su asistencia algún día, le avisaré, pero de momento esto es cortesía por el nuevo líder de la asociación de cazadores y por la amistad que conservo con Kaien.

Los seis akitas eran en mayoría de pelaje blanco y trigo, muy contrastante con un hocico negro y un par de ojos triangulares intensamente oscuros. De pecho portentoso y suave melena que enloqueció a Kira Airen mientras abrazó a uno y luego a otro y otro. Eran animales dulces que se dejaban mimar, cuidadosos de no lastimar con sus delicadas uñas la piel de la joven humana. Ellos serían los más íntimos protectores de los miembros de la Asociación, fieles hasta la muerte y amantes.

Los dos grandes tosas eran más reservados, aunque contemplaran los rostros curiosos de los hombres y mujeres que se arrimaban a tocarlos. De corto pelaje pardo y de pellejo abundante entre los músculos duros, lucían pesados y peligrosos a pesar de emanar un espíritu de elegancia y sensatez bien inferida. A juzgar por el tamaño de sus cráneos, coronados por unas laxas orejas caídas, lo más seguro era que resultaran monolíticos guerreros en una contienda. El exhausto Toga Yagari no vaciló en avanzar hasta ellos y propiciarles unas caricias que aquéllos recibieron serenamente. Aunque no meneaban la cola contra el piso, cerraban los ojos bajo pliegues de piel pesada.

Y el líder de los doce era uno de los cuatro shikoku, la raza de los lobos japoneses. Mientras que los otros once habían dado un paso al frente para integrarse con el territorio de la Asociación, ése se había quedado junto al hombre que conversaba con Zero, analizando la interacción de sus pares con los cazadores. Ese señor lo acarició con dos dedos detrás de las orejas paradas a fin de relajarlo.

-Sólo a éste le pusimos un nombre, por ser el líder evidente de esta manada.

-¿Cuál?

-Keron. Tiene un aplomo único y un sentido de protección para con sus compañeros, aún siendo que no son todos de la misma raza que él. Quizás usted lo note un tanto reacio los primeros días, pero será hasta que reconozca que ustedes son buenos guardianes para los demás once.

-Por supuesto. Le daremos la comodidad que muestre necesaria para sentirse a gusto; lo haremos con todos.

-Lo agradezco. Sin embargo –comentó con una sonrisa al observar a Kira Airen estrujando a los akitas y acariciando a los tres shikoku entretanto algunos le olían el cabello y le hacían cosquillas en las orejas-, con el cariño de esa jovencita no creo que les signifique trabajo. Me alegro en lo personal de ver que existe alguien aquí, en este edificio que solía expeler frío y sombras hasta hace tan poco tiempo, que preserve el amor y la alegría como preceptos. Ella es Kira, ¿verdad? La sobreviviente de los Airen.

-Así es –respondió Zero orgulloso.

-Son buenas noticias que dos espíritus tan honoríficos hayan decidido unirse en esta instancia de nuestra historia en la lucha contra los vampiros.

-Gracias por sus palabras.

La dama Minaha se maravilló con la novedad que acaecía gracias a la iniciativa de Kira Airen, y más guerreros de la Asociación arribaron al patio enseguida. Ico Chigima era similar a su hija en el sentido de que guardaba un tierno amor por los perros, por lo que no evitó sonreírse ante la situación. Kaito Takamiya estaba allí también, mas no expresando regocijo de esas formas, sino hasta sintiéndose un poco descolocado. Por su contraparte, Naru Sukimo era una humana especialmente exultante con los animales, y sobre todo quedó encantada con los pacíficos de la raza Tosa.

El hombre de poco cabello grisáceo continuó hablando mientras dio unos pasos hacia Kira y la mayoría de los canes:

-Son todos machos a excepción de dos akitas y uno de los shikoku. El más joven tiene dos años y ocho meses, el shikoku más pequeño de ahí –señaló-. Y el mayor es uno de los tosas, de cuatro años. Ninguno está castrado, así que tendrán que cerciorarse de llevar un minucioso control de los ciclos de celo de las hembras.

-Nos encargaremos –asintió la dama Akane cerca del camión y con más de un formulario en mano, referidos estos todos a la información nutricional y el seguimiento registrado del entrenamiento de los doce animales.

-¿Qué conocimiento poseen ustedes de estas razas? –volvió el señor.

-Yo no conozco nada –respondió la chica de mirada turquesa entre arrumacos con los canes.

El caballero se colocó en cuclillas y masajeó las sienes de un akita.

-El Akita originalmente fue un perro de caza mayor y durante generaciones fue usado por los guerreros de nuestro país en tácticas tanto de defensa como de ataque en conflictos bélicos, además de servir en la caza de osos. En particular nosotros criamos a muchos perros de esta familia porque son fáciles de entrenar. Su carácter es muy equilibrado y, como tú habrás notado –dijo a la muchacha-, son afectuosos y protectores con sus guardianes, a la vez desconfiados con los extraños. No obstante, jamás un Akita ataca por capricho ni ladra por motivos irrelevantes. Por eso, si uno de ellos se manifiesta alarmado, a ustedes les convendrá ponerse en guardia.

Su vista añeja pasó a fijarse en los de gran tamaño, los tosas.

-El Tosa es una raza también originaria de nuestro país pero que surgió a mediados del siglo XIX cuando se cruzaron diversas estirpes europeas de gran tamaño como las de los gran daneses, los mastines, los San Bernardo, Bulldog y los bracos alemanes, con, justamente, el Shikoku –remarcó asintiendo con la cabeza-. Lo que destaca a los tosas es la frialdad y la obediencia con que acatan las órdenes de sus guardianes. Son perros que pueden estar sentados por horas vigilando la entrada de esta sede y nada los moverá. Y como no son tan afectuosos como los akitas, se entiende que son animales más dedicados a trabajar persistentemente en la protección de sus familias. El Shikoku es distinto; es una raza pura, emblemática de Japón como de seguro ustedes sabrán, históricamente entrenada para cazar jabalíes y ciervos y, por ende, muy ágil en terrenos montañosos. Sus huesos son sólidos y sus músculos, compactos. Posee gran resistencia, y es vivaz con un agudo sentido del olfato y del oído. Es enérgico y muy alerta, lo que lo convierte en un cazador entusiasta.

-Me pregunto si quizás, por eso –pensó Kira en voz alta-, Keron podrá llevarse bien con Zero.

El caballero le echó un vistazo al nuevo presidente y luego miró al perro lobo, a dos metros de él, antes de responder positivamente:

-Es probable que así sea.

Después de despedirse de los animales, los hombres se marcharon con el camión, hacia el cual Keron se quedó mirando extrañado. Se cerró la reja de salida y dicho can se aproximó para estirar su vista a la calle ya vacía. Kira Airen, sensibilizada por ello, se preguntó junto a su novio:

-¿Crees que sufrirá la distancia con sus entrenadores?

-Lo ignoro, pero como ya lo dije, haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que no.

La chica contempló la atlética figura del lobo japonés y hundió la comisura de los labios entretanto meditaba.

-Tiene algo que me hace pensar en ti.

El varón coincidía. Pensó en aquél y cayó en la cuenta de una curiosidad.

-Oye, tú, que piensas en las coincidencias simples, ¿no te diste cuenta de que "Keron" es una especie de fusión entre "Zero" y "Kira"?

Ella reflexionó por un momento y se sonrió.

-No me di tiempo para notarlo. Y, ¿la ene?

-¿"Aire-_n"_? –Kiryuu propuso.

-Exacto... –asintió frunciendo la naricita.

Él le tomó la mano y le acarició los dedos. Conduciendo su voz con unos ojos que buscaban aprobación, le hizo una pregunta:

-¿Te hace feliz esto?

Kira le sonrió, embelesada con el encanto del joven.

-Lo llevé adelante y lo permití por ti, para que tú se sintieras contenta.

Ella lo tomó de ambos lados de la cara y después lo besó, apasionadamente presionando sus labios contra los de él.

... a lo lejos se oyó a Aliam chiflar.

-Supongo que estás agradecida –comentó Kiryuu mientras se reía-; me alegro.

-No tienes por qué hacer locuras para verme feliz.

-Dije en más de una ocasión que haré todo por verte bien, y no faltaré a mi palabra.

La dama contempló el panorama. Los once perros registraban el sitio entretanto los humanos entraban las cajas metálicas con las provisiones. Las nubes en el cielo se apretujaban con los minutos y comprimían la exigua luz que correspondía a esas horas del día.

-Se podría hacer algo por el césped de este parque –opinó Airen-. Flores. Una huerta, quizás. Nuevos bancos, y podríamos plantar arbustos y árboles nuevos.

-¿Te encargas? –dijo Zero maléficamente sonriente y alzando las cejas.

-Puede ser –respondió guiñando un ojo azul-. ¿Me confías la tarea?

-Claro. ¿Ya olvidaste que eres mi mejor amiga y que confío ciegamente en ti?

La mirada sensual e inteligente de la muchacha se trastornaba con oraciones como ésa, cayendo en un sueño despierta al sentirse literalmente derretida por el príncipe. Sólo para acentuar esa locura, él le pasó por al lado y le susurró con sutil provocación...

-¿Te excito, Kira? Perdóname.

Los ojos celestes de la dama se abrieron como platos antes de que, sin dejarlo marcharse, lo tomara por los pelos y se le fuera encima como una garrapata, trepándose a su espalda. Le dio un frenético beso en la oreja izquierda y se le sujetó del cuello con los brazos trabados. Sin que se aplacaran entonces las risas de dichos enamorados, Fushimoto agregó otro zumbón comentario:

-¡Oigan, dejen de comer pan delante de los pobres, ustedes dos!

-¡Consíguete una novia y déjame en paz! –fue la contestación del Presidente, que invocó una carcajada adicional en Kira.

Empleando el sarcasmo, y al tiempo que Zero se quitó a su novia de encima para tomarla en sus brazos, Sora Amabuki habló en un tono quejumbroso:

-Esta Asociación ya no es lo que solía ser...

-Kira, ¿te quedas mientras yo entro a llamar a Cross? –le propuso, dejándola de pie en el césped nuevamente.

Por el momento, lo ideal sería dejar que los perros se habituasen a su nuevo hogar y al olor de sus guardianes cazadores, de manera que empezarían a pelear junto a ellos en algunos días. La descendiente de los Airen, por su parte, se quedó como treinta minutos allí a fin de seguir complaciéndolos y lograr que se relajaran aún más. Al lobo líder Keron de hecho le prestó atención, aunque respetando cierta mesurada distancia, un poco como lo había hecho con Zero cuando lo acababa de conocer. Se quedaba a su lado, cerca pero sin tocarlo, sin mirarlo tampoco, pero de vez en cuando murmurándole palabras cautelosas y saludos pacíficos. Y puesto que a la joven la inocencia le salí por los poros, el Shikoku sin duda podía entender que no había razón para sentirse amenazado por ella.

Chigima le hizo compañía a su hija, contando con la presencia de Naru Sukimo, Akane, quien cavilaba con respecto a la pila de informes de los animales, y algunos cazadores más.

-Realmente, bonita, intuyo que has tenido una buena idea –Naru aseveró.

Kira miró a su padre a su envés, por encima de su hombro, y se regodeó en su, también, expresión de prosperidad. Unos instantes más tarde, ella clavó la vista en los ojos negros de un Akita y él dio su sublime parecer:

-Está claro que hay muchos que no pueden o no tienen lo necesario; pero están, sí, los pocos otros que irradian felicidad y contagian amor a su paso... con puro talento. Ésa es la gente que no debería morir jamás.

-Se te oye tenso –el Presidente le dijo a su vice, Kaien Cross, al teléfono en una de las oficinas principales.

-_Lo estoy... Zero, esto no sé si es un nido de víboras o las presas todas juntas del depredador._

-Para eso te envié apoyo.

-_Sí, y te estoy muy agradecido..._

-¿No confías en tu hija?

-_... eres tan perceptivo..._

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-_Ha adoptado una postura muy autoritaria e intuyo que está aliada con Sara._

-¿Qué? ¿Aliadas? Sara ya está instalada entonces...

-_Sí. Las he visto hablar como confidentes y Yuuki intenta imponer órdenes y límites con todos excepto con ella._

-Sara, ¿la podría haber domado o subrogado a alguna condición de esclavitud como con las estudiantes de la academia Dahlia?

-_No lo creo; Yuuki es Sangre Pura al igual que ella._

-Y, ¿Touma?

-_Muy mal. No creo que lo logre._

-¿Lo estás cuidando tú?

-_Sí._

-¿Hay noticias acerca de las pastillas de sangre?

-_Sí, y es lo que me consterna. Esta mañana Yuuki detuvo a dos estudiantes vampiros tratando de atacar a un caballo del establo._

Los hechizantes ojos de Kiryuu se abrieron de par en par. Recordó a su amiga Lily y fue apresado por el temor.

-_Estaban desquiciados; según ella, su comportamiento era animal, casi como el de un Nivel E. Y se calmaron una vez que se lanzaron a los brazos de Yuuki y bebieron de su sangre._

-¿Estás bromeando? –espetó-. ¡Eso quiere decir que las pastillas avivan el deseo de sangre en lugar de reducirlo!

-_Precisamente..._

-Espera... Si el efecto fue apaciguado cuando tomaron la sangre de Yuuki, ¿eso significa que la esencia de los Sangre Pura es el antídoto?

-_Puede ser. Eso resultaría coherente, pienso, si las pastillas hubieran sido compuestas a base de sangre pura y si la inserción de esa sangre en el organismo provocara un principio de adicción repentina._

El mohín de preocupación en Zero Kiryuu denotó cuánto estaba ensimismándose en sus pensamientos súbitamente. Se tomó el ceño con dos dedos y bajó sus párpados con lentitud.

-Kuran no ha aparecido, ¿cierto?

-_He estado alerta desde que llegué y ni yo ni los demás cazadores hemos tenido vestigios de él._

-En cualquier momento...

-_Sí. ¿Está Kira bien?_

-Sí –respondió en un aire más relajado-. Ya ha llegado la unidad canina. Debo aplaudirte por tener en tu haber un contacto tan conveniente.

Cross asimismo respiró con un cierto tono de satisfacción al ser flanqueada su mente por el recuerdo de Kira Airen y su entusiasmo por los perros.

-_Gracias, Zero. ¿Cuántos son?_

-Doce. Dos tosas, cuatro Shikoku y seis akitas. Nos han traído todo; información detallada y provisiones. Además, mi simple visión me parece indicar que están muy bien entrenados.

-_Qué bien. No esperé nada menos._

-Kira está muy feliz con eso. Gracias por hacerlo posible.

-_No pasa nada... Supongo que ahí está todo en orden._

-Sí, lo está... Oye, creo que pasaré por la Academia a buscar a Lily.

-_¿A Lily? Oh, claro. Temes que..._

-Disculpa, pero ellos dieron el paso adelante antes.

-_... no puedo discutirlo. ¿Vienes hoy?_

-Sí. Iré con Yagari, si él está de acuerdo.

-_Yuuki intentará conversar contigo. Me ha preguntado mucho sobre ti._

-Que intente lo que quiera. Yo no tengo nada que hacer con ella y me importa un comino que se retuerza en su obsesión. Que espere a Kuran y no me fastidie.

Luego de un silencio en que Kaien evidentemente replegó los labios al sufrir la pena de los caprichos de su quimérica hija, el Presidente volvió a hablar:

-¿Necesitas que te lleve algo? O quizás para alguno de los cazadores contigo...

-_No lo creo. Gracias de todas formas._

-Bien. Estaré allá en un par de horas aproximadamente; avísales a los cazadores. Y mantente alerta con respecto a Kuran y a Sara, por favor.

-_Dalo por hecho._

Tras colgar el teléfono, el muchacho de melena platinada salió al pasillo y desembocó en la sala común luego del vestíbulo. No fue difícil a la sazón percatarse de los canes que muy campantemente olfateaban el lugar y metían el hocico en los cuartos abiertos, inspeccionando el sitio.

-¿Y esto...? –inquirió hacia su maestro Toga Yagari, que lo esperaba apoyado contra una de las columnas de piedra de allí.

-Tu novia decidió hacerlos circular por el edificio para que se familiaricen con nuestro olor –dijo el hombre carismáticamente.

Zero respondió con el rostro afectado por el humor y la sorpresa. Posteriormente, el caballero tuerto se aproximó a su joven líder.

-¿Hablaste con Cross?

-Sí. Tengo que ir a la Academia. Los vampiros están afectados por las pastillas. Quiero sacar a Lily de ahí.

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Vienes conmigo? Te lo cuento en el camino.

-Y, ¿Kira?

-A juzgar por cómo están las cosas, prefiero que se quede aquí; estará mucho más segura.

-Pero dejaras que Kaito se quede también.

-Kira no es tonta; sabe cuidarse. Y, no obstante, cuenta con la protección de Aliam y todos los demás.

-Bien... Intuyo que los problemas se han agravado peligrosamente, pero cuenta conmigo.

La idea no precisamente le resultó agradable a la chica de cabellera negra, aunque su confianza en Zero era ciega e incondicional. Al igual que Yagari, ella también intuyó que fuera de las paredes del cuartel el enemigo era serio, pero si había alguien que podía encarar hasta al mismísimo demonio y salir indemne, ése era Zero. Le pidió guardar cautela al tiempo que él mismo solicitó otra cosa:

-¿Me podrías traer el conejito de trapo que me hiciste? Quiero llevármelo en el bolsillo...

La suave ternura en un hombre tan viril e imponente causaba que Kira se estremeciese, para variar. Ella lo besó y fue a buscarle el amuleto. Antes de separarse, abrazó con fuerza tanto a su novio como a su considerado tío Yagari.

Los hidalgos se marcharon a pie y la dama observó. El viento que descendió del cielo gris le acarició el cabello. Y mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que deparaba el Destino para ese día, notó al lobo Keron sentado un par de metros detrás de ella. Lo miró primorosamente y pudo sentirlo. A partir de entonces, se puso seria y cató un tenue picor creando estática en sus entrañas.

Durante los primeros treinta, entonces cuarenta y finalmente cincuenta minutos en los que hizo tiempo a causa de la ausencia de su caballero, se resguardó en la arena de entrenamiento bajo supervisión de Chigima. Paró a la sazón, se sentó y se rascó el pecho, inquieta. Su ceño fruncido llamó la atención de su padre, sentado junto a la entrada abierta y desde la cual se asomaban cada tanto los perros a olfatear el sudor de quienes hacían gimnasia. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la interpeló:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy algo nerviosa, no sé...

-¿Por Zero?

Suspiró aquejada por una molestia imprecisa. Frunció medio labio.

-También.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Tras meditar unos segundos, respondió:

-Ducharme.

-Te esperaré. Piensa mientras tanto qué quieres hacer en las próximas horas.

Sin considerar lo que pudiesen estar haciendo los otros, Kira contempló el torrente de agua verterse sobre ella bajo la ducha abierta. Por largos minutos respiró con parsimonia y se abstrajo para identificar la naturaleza de su recóndita impaciencia. Aún feliz por la llegada de la unidad canina y por la diligencia con que el cuartel estaba operando por órdenes de Zero, el flujo de las noticias del mundo exterior parecía ser la causa de su falta de paz. Al concluir, cerró el grifo y se miró los pies mojados; los hilitos de agua bajando por sus piernas hasta los empeines y escabullirse entre sus dedos. Murmuró el nombre de su novio y sintió la repentina necesidad de salir a la calle. Aliam Fushimoto, su ahora protector empecinado, esperaba fuera del baño y la vio emerger ya vestida con unos shorts de jean celeste y una blusa negra de mangas largas. Las botas altas marrones protegían sus pantorrillas y sus pies. Su cabello era libre.

-Se ve bien, señorita –comentó con aire animado y una sonrisa de sapo.

-Gracias, Aliam.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo quiero hablar con Chigima un segundo.

Al ubicarlo nuevamente en el salón donde hacían ejercicio algunos cazadores, dialogando de hecho con uno de los mismos, Kira se arrimó y fue al punto:

-Papá, ¿tienes dinero para prestarme?

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Además, Zero me encargó ocuparme del mantenimiento del parque de atrás; tengo que averiguar algunos precios.

-No me parece indicado que te ocupes de eso en este momento.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-No se trata de eso. Se trata de si estás siendo prudente o no.

Luego de un resoplo, ella aseveró:

-Aliam me sigue como mi sombra; no te preocupes. Además, tengo demasiado para perder; ni loca me arriesgaría a hacerme matar.

-Ni lo digas.

-¿Me das dinero?

-De acuerdo, pero hazlo durar. Te advierto que Zero se enfadará cuando sepa que saliste.

-Bah, eso después lo arreglo con él.

-Je... Estás muy creída; después de todo él es tu presidente.

-Sí, sí... –alardeó sonriente. Tomó el dinero y caminó a grandes pasos hasta salir de la sala.

El de cabello rapado fue tras de sí, tal cual, e inquirió acerca de los planes de la chica que lucía apresurada.

-Está todo bien, Aliam. Es sólo que tengo que ocuparme de unas pocas cosas afuera.

-¡Pero, ¿qué rayos...?

Como era de esperarse, el hidalgo protestó. Ella mientras tanto se calzó su bolso de viaje semivacío a fin de cargarlo con lo que fuera comprando después. Se equipó con su látigo y el cuchillo de combate, obsequio de Chigima, a medida que Fushimoto insistió.

-¡No te dejaré! ¡No es buena idea! ¡Zero me matará si se entera de que te dejé ir!

-Estaré bien. Ya mi enemigo personal está muerto...

-¡Es que tú estás muy seria! ¡Algo te traes! ¡Dímelo ya o le contaré todo esto a Zero por teléfono en este momento! –histéricamente le gritó.

Una mirada fruncida y a medio cerrar lo fustigó y le pidió callarse.

Sin ser capaz de frenarla, Aliam berreó y continuó fastidiando. Al cruzarse con los mellizos Amabuki cerca del vestíbulo, la delató. Akane oyó también. Un par de akitas merodeaba por ese sector, y mientras el hombre amante de armas habló, Kira se colocó de rodillas y acarició a los animales.

-¡Se quiere ir de compras! ¡De compras! ¡Ahora!

La mujer de trenzas rubias entrecerró un ojo. Aunque no del todo, sí dudó acerca de la conveniencia de esa idea. Sora dio su parecer:

-¿Quizás sería mejor que ayudáramos a escoltarla?

-Yo no me opongo, claro –fue lo que Takumi dijo, guiñándole un ojo fraternal a la joven de mirada añil que sonrió.

Akane observó el semblante templado de la chica emanando seguridad y enunció un pedido mientras se retiró a uno de los cuartos lindantes:

-¿Me dan un minuto?

-Tranquilízate –volvió Sora hacia Fushimoto-. No es de noche. Con nosotros estará más que segura.

-¡Claaaaro, de todas formas, si pasa un mal momento, la cabeza que rodará será la mía!

-Zero no te hará nada, Aliam –afirmó ella en un tono melódico-. Por favor, ¡serénate!

-Dale un besito y te juro que no abre la boca en lo que queda del día –Takumi le propuso a la dama.

-Je... –espetó el hombre con un mohín de conformismo a regañadientes. Se cruzó de brazos. -Antes que eso, si me da un beso, tendré una erección.

Lo que hicieron los cuatro legionarios fue seguirle fielmente el paso. La luz acrisolada por las nubes húmedas conjuraba la atmósfera perfecta para que Kira caminase. Sus ojos escrudiñaron las esquinas y las calles expandidas por sobre las cuales circulaba la gente. No encontró señales relativas a sus enemigos del clan Haze o Gihato. El apellido Houki ni se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes que comprar? –dijo Aliam, nervioso-. ¿Podemos hacerlo rápido?

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa? –Kira saltó-. ¡Ya cálmate!

-Tu novio me va a matar...

-Antes era Chigima el que me insistía para que permaneciese recluida; ahora, ¿eres tú?

Su marcha y sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por tres jóvenes que corrían. Pasaron entre la chica y sus protectores, bruscamente separándolos a raíz de su ímpetu acelerado. Aliam chilló.

-¡E-Ey! ¡Vean por dónde van, mocosos torpes!

-¿Eran vampiros o humanos? –dijo Akane.

-No sé... Vampiros o no, la gente está muy loca.

Atendiendo al gesto de estrés del hombre que realmente se estaba tomando muy a pecho la protección de la dama presidencial, ésta lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a andar junto a ella.

-Olvídalo. Vamos, que tengo que ir al vivero, a una farmacia y a una tienda de ropa.

Al fin de cuentas, y más allá de los cuidados intensivos que Kaien Cross trataba perseverantemente de brindarle al pequeño líder del clan Touma, éste moriría pronto y él habría asesinado, mas fuera por un accidente, a un Sangre Pura. Le pesó entender esto mientras en su corazón nunca desistía de su proyecto por nutrir la convivencia entre vampiros y humanos. La enorme herida del chico medía cuarenta y cinco centímetros de longitud y presentaba una profundidad de dos. Cross le aplicó paños impregnados en una loción antiséptica en un esfuerzo por cerrar la abertura y lograr que el tejido se reconstruyese, pero sin embargo, la piel parecía abrirse aún más con el correr de las horas en vez de unirse. Los estrepitosos aullidos de dolor procedentes llenaban la habitación e invadían los pasillos. Los vampiros nobles, congregados tras el llamamiento de Yuuki Kuran, podían olerlo y podían oírlo.

-Joven Touma, por favor, resista...

El chico se quejó sin parar, sordo a los consuelos del cazador. Las lágrimas producidas por el dolor rodaron por sus mejillas y le llegaron a la garganta. Repitió entre quejidos "me voy a morir, me voy a morir, me voy a morir". La sangre que brotaba de la tremenda lesión caía por los lados de ese tórax trepidante y aterrizaba en las sábanas debajo de su pequeño cuerpo, enfriándose raudamente.

Fue en el medio de ello, que Cross oyó otra voz alzada. Se alejó del lecho del moribundo y miró por una ventana. Allí afuera, en el camino asfaltado que conducía a las afueras del campus del colegio y muy posteriormente a la ciudad, su hija adoptiva perseguía a tres vampiresas que huían desaforadamente.

-El frenesí se extiende tan rápido... –murmuró. Observó los pasos torpes y rabiosos de las estudiantes que sin lugar a dudas necesitaban sangre tras haber ingerido las tabletas nuevas. Yuuki no podía alcanzarlas.

-¡Deténganse! ¡No está permitido salir del campus sin-! –empezó la princesa Kuran al ir tras las alumnas, y se frenó al divisar más adelante, al igual que aquéllas, el porte insoslayable de dos hombres notablemente armados y enemigos de quienes se alimentaban de sangre. Ambos eran rostros conocidos para ella y uno le interesaba más que el otro.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, las tres vampiresas fueron al choque. "Se podía beber de ellos". Se abalanzaron sobre sus altos cuerpos y buscaron ir directo al punto. Como era de esperarse, no obstante Zero Kiryuu y Toga Yagari repelieron la embestida con pocas pero furiosas maniobras que las dejaron fuera de combate y abobadas, por el suelo. Yuuki las atendió de inmediato y las sostuvo como pudo.

-Zero... –masculló entonces, elevando sus ojos rojizos al muchacho que no la miró más que por un instante de frialdad. Su sorpresa era satisfactoria y la llenaba de ilusión repentinamente.

Ya de espaldas a la Sangre Pura, el Presidente de la Asociación habló con rigor:

-Si no eres capaz de llevar adelante lo que se suponía que harías al venir aquí, deberías dejarle espacio a los cazadores, que sí saben cómo manejar esta clase de problemas.

Retomaban la marcha cuando las tres estudiantes se volvían sobre sí con conocimiento y trepaban al cuello de Yuuki para morderla y beber de la savia de su cuerpo. Un grito contenido llamó a los caballeros a voltearse. Contemplando la situación, dieron un paso atrás y sin ocultar su expresión de repulsión. Colgadas como garrapatas... Era asqueroso.

Al acabar, cayeron rendidas. Kuran se llevó las manos a las heridas de su cuello y empalideció un poco.

-Estoy bien... Estoy bien... –aclaró no obstante. Su mirada frustrada pedía a Zero no guardar enemistad ni desaprobación, pero él fue inclemente con su opinión:

-Esto se sale de control.

A pasos agigantados, ambos cazadores buscaron la oficina de Kaien. En el recorrido afloraban los rostros pálidos de los estudiantes de colmillos que deambulaban por el edificio acumulando hambre progresivamente. Y antes de abrir las puertas del despacho, los alaridos del joven Touma muriendo conocieron los oídos de Zero Kiryuu, consecuentemente espantado.

Agitado, increpó:

-¡Cross, el estado de los vampiros es desastroso! ¡Esas pastillas de sangre deben desaparecer ahora! ¿Por qué siguen circulando?

El cazador legendario se quitó los anteojos. Se tomó el ceño y respiró con pesar antes de responder.

-Me temo que ya se nos ha ido de las manos. Todos las han tomado.

-¿Dónde está Sara?

-No lo sé, pero no lograrás nada con ella.

Zero quitó las manos de las dos hojas de la puerta doble. Resopló y sonrió de costado.

-Kaname se ocupará de ella; yo no me ensuciaré las manos.

-Pero ha sido Sara quien inició la circulación de esas píldoras –dijo Toga Yagari, un poco buscando confirmación de dicho dato.

-Sí, con la ayuda de Takuma Ichijou... Aunque...

-Ahora, ¿qué? –espetó el Presidente.

-Hace un rato... Creo que Senri Shiki tiene algo que ver también.

-Estás bromeando.

-No. Las aguas se están dividiendo y Shiki está refugiándose en Takuma. Parece que no le proporciona información a Yuuki –explicó, andando por el despacho hasta apoyarse sobre una pared. Los aullidos de Touma por breves momentos eran apaciguados y daban tregua a sus oídos.

A partir de ello, Zero dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró las puertas. Sus camaradas lo observaron abstraerse en sus pensamientos. Respiró lentamente, recurriendo en su cabeza a la paz graciosa del recuerdo de su mujer. Trató de contemplar todos los elementos del campo de juego actual.

-Son muy inquietos –comentó en referencia a los vampiros, justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa claramente peyorativa-. Si es lo que quieren, que se maten entre sí.

-Zero... –intervino Kaien, trayendo de nuevo a colación su afán por preservar la armonía en aquella difícil especie.

-No estoy cambiando de opinión, Cross. Los problemas internos de ellos, que ellos los resuelvan. –Cambió el tono de su desenvolvimiento: -Mi responsabilidad radica en eliminar el peligro que traen a los humanos. En este momento, esa amenaza se encuentra en las pastillas de sangre. Cross, ¿puedo usar el teléfono?

Desde allí, el atractivo joven se comunicó con la patrulla de cazadores que hacía guardia frente a la empresa farmacéutica de los Ichijou. Su encantadora voz aterrizó en un teléfono móvil en manos de un hombre poco carismático pero conocido por su rigor en las misiones.

-Repórtense –ordenó el Presidente.

_-No hay demasiado movimiento, pero se atisba algo de alerta. Sukimo ha venido a cooperar._

-Bien. Dime quiénes han entrado y salido del edificio.

_-Un total de once personas. No han ingresado más que folios con documentos, pero se han ido con cargamentos pequeños._

-¿De qué?

_-De medicamentos._

-¿A dónde se han dirigido?

_-Al centro de la ciudad. Ha sido difícil seguirles el paso, pero tal parece que se han ocupado de distribuir las drogas._

-Escúchenme bien. Esos medicamentos están químicamente modificados para precipitar el deseo de sangre a un nivel primitivo. Esto ha sido confirmado. La prioridad está en detener el suministro y la toma de esa droga entre los vampiros.

El silencio construido del otro lado de la línea telefónica dejó a Zero en suspensión. Otra voz humana, quizás la de Naru Sukimo, terció, notificando un dato que resultaría clave. El muchacho esperó hasta que la comunicación continuó, a la sazón, sin embargo, en un preocupante nuevo tono de dudas:

_-Presidente..., creo que los medicamentos fueron distribuidos entre humanos._

Los ojos lilas del joven líder se tensaron como dos pelotas frías. Dicha expresión fue observada alarmantemente tanto por Kaien Cross como por Yagari, quien inquirió sin demoras:

-¿Qué sucede?

Zero no dijo nada sino hasta luego unos segundos. Su vista buscó el suelo y buscó el cielo gris por fuera de la ventana.

_-¿Presidente?_ –regresó el cazador severo.

Su entrecejo se frunció de manera automática. Sus ojos se enarcaron. Su voz sonó áspera y dictatorial:

-Entren al edificio. Detengan la producción de las drogas en este mismo instante. Vayan bien armados.

_-S-Sí..., Presidente._

Zero Kiryuu colgó. Su maestro increpó rápidamente y con un gesto de consternación que le delineaba todo el rostro:

-Zero, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Les están dando las pastillas a la gente. A los humanos.

Kaien se puso pálido y Yagari echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?

El Presidente dio dos pasos hasta contemplar el decadente estado de las tres alumnas vampiresas allí afuera, aún disculpándose con Yuuki por haber acometido contra ella tan fervorosamente. El gesto de desorientación en sus rostros blancos se vislumbraba aún desde esa distancia. Entonces Zero sintió que el miedo lo circundó. Pensó en Lily. Pensó en Kira. Pensó en que tenía que salir pronto de ahí para proteger la ciudad Fukuoka antes de que el número de civiles afectados por las pastillas fuera demasiado alto.

-Kira... –empezó Yagari, encogiendo su ojo sano y volviendo sobre sus recuerdos más recientes- dijo algo todo sobre esto.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Cross.

"_Apuesto mis manos a que Sara intenta ejercer control mediante las píldoras modificadas con sangre propia."_

"_¿Te refieres... a que Sara usó su propia sangre para cambiar la composición de las pastillas?"_

"_Sí. Esperemos. Si se observan conductas extrañas en los consumidores tempranamente, podremos verificar si tengo razón."_

-Ella cree que Sara donó parte de su sangre para modificar la composición de las pastillas y así lograr que los consumidores se vuelvan sus esclavos.

-¿Que respondan a su esencia? –dijo Kaien, mientras Zero se mantuvo callado frente a la ventana.

-Exactamente.

Dicho rubio de anteojos se tomó la frente y suspiró con turbación. Escasas palabras pero teñidas de un significado nefasto escaparon de su boca:

-El dominio de ambas especies...

-Si Kira tiene razón, eso significa que Sara estará en todas partes. Aquí. En la ciudad. Estaba en la academia Dahlia. Donde sea que vayan sus fieles.

Los dos caballeros miraron a su dirigente por el momento mudo y estático.

La escuadra que vigilaba la empresa farmacéutica del difunto Asato Ichijou acató de inmediato la ordenanza de Kiryuu, penetrando en la edificación sin dar aviso. Equipados con armas blancas y armas de fuego aún no en alto, los cazadores se diseminaron por la construcción abriéndose paso y haciendo uso de su autoridad como guardianes de la humanidad. Naru Sukimo, agitada y presente, fue a la cabeza junto al hombre de rigurosa oralidad, quien había conversado con Zero previamente. No hubo impedimentos en su andar, mientras desconectaron computadoras y desmantelaron violentamente las oficinas, sino que el conflicto se planteó al arribar al sector productivo de la planta. Aunque la rigidez en el estoico avance de los hombres y mujeres de la Asociación era constante, los operarios de aquella fábrica representaban el indiscutible alto a su marcha.

-¡A un lado! ¡No opongan resistencia si no quieren salir heridos! –advirtieron los cazadores a un gran ejército de gente pálida e inexpresiva, operativa al nivel de autómatas o zombis.

"_Mmm... Cuánto arresto, qué bien... Dulces humanos, traten de frenarme"_

Sara Shirabuki los habitó. Los comandó aún desde la lejanía y les dijo qué hacer. Sus servidores, Nivel E domados por ella, respondieron inmediatamente y sin vacilación. Cada uno tomó un arma, mas se tratara de simplemente tomar una vara de metal oxidado del suelo, e inició, de tal modo, una batalla dentro de la fábrica, entre máquinas en movimiento y ruido heterogéneo.

El salvajismo librado por esos peones de fábrica era perturbador. La fuerza y la agilidad motriz, combinadas ambas destrezas en un equilibrio que amenazaba toda forma de vida imperfectamente en guardia, hacían nacer el terror. Personas que no eran personas, sino bestias camufladas en piel de civil, trepaban paredes y se batían de un lado a otro, aturdiendo y venciendo la concentración de los cazadores primero más débiles y luego royendo la firmeza de recios como Naru Sukimo. Así, los gritos llenaron el aire, salpicado luego por los rastros sangrientos de las heridas abiertas. El enemigo superaba a los cazadores en cuatro veces su número.

-¿Te sientes bien? –interpeló Sora Amabuki a Kira Airen, cuya mirada consternada no permitía ocultamientos.

-S-Sí... -respondió sin mirarlo. Buscó contemplar el mundo a su alrededor. Las construcciones, desde la más baja a la más alta y coronada por torres; las callejas y caminos principales; los hombres y las mujeres, encapuchados o no.

-¡Si tienes un mal presentimiento, ya es más que hora de volver! ¡Regresemos! –Aliam Fushimoto chilló, aún sosteniendo la mano delicada de la dama presidencial y ahora en busca de tomarla completamente de un brazo.

-No sé... Hay algo raro –siguió ella. En su bolso ya había cargado los medicamentos y elementos de uso personal que había adquirido en la farmacia y también un par de prendas de ropa discretas.

-¡_"Algo raro" _es un mal presentimiento, idiota! ¡Ya tienes tus tangas; ahora vámonos! ¡Te lo dice tu conscieeeenciaaaaa!

La chica lo terminó abofeteando.

-No seas cobarde.

El de cabeza rapada resopló.

-Me gustaría saber algo acerca de la academia Cross –dijo, no obstante en un tono sereno, Akane.

-Está más que guardada por los cazadores que Zero ha enviado –Takumi Amabuki intervino seguro-. Ya, con la patrulla de esos ocho locos...

Quien era más perceptiva en ese momento era Kira Airen. Akane le seguía, pero era la joven de cabello negro quien tenía las riendas de la situación. Podía ver a los ciudadanos extraños y a los inofensivos. Era capaz de discriminar entre los ojos opacos poco entrenados y entre las miradas que iban clavadas al piso y que luego se elevaban a encontrarla en una incómoda fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, para apaciguar el recelo, continuó:

-Sigamos, ¿sí?

El impetuoso golpe que le dieron a Naru Sukimo en el abdomen hizo que escupiera sangre y se doblara en el piso. La asfixia detuvo el aullido de dolor que habría subido por su garganta. Sus compañeros no pudieron socorrerla ni cubrirla para que se enderezase de nuevo, pues se encontraban todos más o menos en la misma situación de brete. El líder del grupo tampoco tuvo la oportunidad siquiera de llamar por teléfono para pedir refuerzos. Un segundo marcaba la diferencia.

No sorprendió entonces, aunque sí resultó fatídico para el ánimo, que cayeran miembros de la escuadra... Luchaban hasta el final de sus capacidades, haciendo valer cada gramo de oxígeno que alimentaba sus cuerpos, pero la plural presencia de los servidores de Sara invadía a tal punto, que se sucumbía sin remedio. La única forma de encarar semejante peligro masivo fue situarse en lugares cerrados que sólo permitieran ataques frontales, de modo que los humanos no tuviesen que cuidar su retaguardia.

Tan sólo unos momentos luego, mimetizado en la pólvora y la sangre, la eminencia de un desaparecido procedió a espantar a los cazadores. Alzado entre los obreros esclavizados por las tinieblas, el presidente de la compañía farmacéutica sonrió y habló, bestial. Su rostro pálido, seco, corrompido por días de claustro y desnutrición mas aún alimentado por un veneno superior, contagió de pavura a sus espectadores.

-¿Es que realmente están dispuestos a perder la vida entorpeciendo los planes de la señorita Sara? Discúlpenme, pero a no ser que ustedes mismos opten por retirarse de inmediato, no los dejaré vivir.

Se retiraron de la tienda "Miss A' Missy" luego de que Kira Airen comprase dos conjuntos nuevos ante la carencia de ropa tras la muerte de sus padres y su hermano. Dobló ambos ingeniosamente hasta hacerlos caber en su bolso y luego consultó a sus acompañantes por información.

-¿El vivero más cercano...? Es lo último.

-Hay uno a doce cuadras al norte –el mellizo Takumi aseveró.

Bastó recorrer una sola de dicha docena para tropezar con una sospechosa escena cerca de un paredón de ladrillo gastado. Eran nueve ciudadanos, hombres y mujeres, edades varias, apretujados en un racimo que simulaba ser de drogadictos mordiendo papel con sabor a polvo farmacéutico. Cabizbajos todos, no acusaron recibo de la presencia de los cinco cazadores sino hasta que Aliam palpó su ametralladora pequeña y se colocó instintivamente por enfrente de Kira Airen. Entonces dieciocho ojos perdidos, ateridos y que rayaban la demencia, se alzaron a identificarlos. Ocultaron lo que tenían entre sus histéricas manos y se disgregaron en pocos instantes, extraviándose cuales ratas por las distintas callejas en que se ramificaba ese camino principal.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso...? –murmuró el hombre de cabeza rapada. Sus cuatro colegas observaron a la gente desaparecer como sombras entre los muros del pueblo.

El aire se sintió agitado para ellos y para el cielo. Exactamente, como en la previa de una lluvia seria, cuando las aves huyen y los insectos enloquecen y se guarecen. Sin que la realidad se distanciara de esa metáfora, las nubes se unieron cada vez de manera más marcada, entretejiendo un manto compacto que fue cerrando la entrada de la luz hacia la tierra.

-Kira, quiero que termines con esto y volvamos al cuartel –dictaminó Aliam-. Es en serio. Me siento muy incómodo.

-Ya, está bien –respondió ella-. Aún con Seta muerto..., no entiendo, pero...

Sin permitirle terminar, él la arengó a moverse y seguir caminando. Trató de no estimular la curiosidad acerca de aquellos nueve extraños que, pese a haber huido, transmitían una desagradable sensación de peligro en curso.

Fue doscientos metros más adelante cuando la marcha se interrumpió de nuevo ante conmoción entre la gente. Sobre el desvío a la derecha del camino, dos hombres atendían el reclamo nervioso de una mujer que gritaba sobrecogida. Un joven de no más de veinte años, tendido sobre el suelo pero luchando por arrastrarse o incorporarse a tientas, esquivaba los manotazos intermitentes de quienes buscaban hacerlo reaccionar. Un niño aterrado, por momentos se arrimaba y trataba de blasfemarlo o patearle la cara. Eso atrajo progresivamente más personas a meter la nariz y Akane, la dama de trenzas, decidió intervenir.

-Ustedes continúen. Veré qué ocurre y lo resolveré.

-Espera –Aliam protestó-. No creo que sea buena idea separarnos ahora.

-Ustedes son tres; sigan junto a Kira y yo los alcanzaré en unos minutos. No se preocupen.

Dijo eso sin mirarlo y mientras avanzó decididamente hacia esa reunión de pueblerinos.

Si Aliam se sentía intranquilo antes, ahora que Akane se desligaba de ellos por ese motivo aparentemente temporal, los ánimos se habían enervado para él. Apresuró a la chica de cabello negro y se predispuso a atravesar las cuadras restantes a la sazón como presa de la incertidumbre más turbia. Los mellizos Amabuki, por su parte, se mantuvieron callados.

La percepción tanto de Kira como de Aliam no era, sin embargo, errada. Otros más podían ver, venciendo la superficie más fina del aire, el trasfondo de un drama que corría en segundo plano y amenazaba con importar y modificar la realidad que los cazadores querían construir. Ico Chigima observó, en compañía de miembros de la Asociación, la palpable inquietud en la unidad canina arribada ese día al edificio. Mientras tres de los shikokus, exceptuando al macho alfa Keron, aullaban como lobos, los akitas y los tosas se repartían la ansiedad inspeccionando habitaciones nerviosamente y olfateando a gran ritmo los pisos y las paredes. Su acelerada y desordenada investigación no hallaba respuesta. Gradualmente, los akitas empezaron a sollozar, capturados por la confusión. Y el padre de Kira Airen sabía que cuando los animales se impacientan así, es porque los humanos deberían prepararse para los problemas.

Los hechos y el tiempo comenzaron a unirse, a cruzarse. Zero Kiryuu no se tomó la molestia de terminar de conceptualizar lo que traería a la ciudad y quizás hasta al orden nacional si los seres humanos comenzaban a consumir pastillas de sangre especialmente modificadas; se marchó de la oficina de Kaien Cross prácticamente sin decirle nada y avanzó aprisa hasta el exterior del edificio, dejando por momentos a Yagari rezagado. Al son de cada profundo latido que taladró su pecho, la efigie de Kira cobró forma en sus preocupados ojos lilas. La desesperación por volver a ella y asegurar la paz entre la gente imperó en su cabeza de manera casi que insoportable, lo que lo hacía desear que su traslado hasta allí fuera mágicamente en un mínimo parpadeo. Trotó al sentir sus limitaciones y pensar en aquellos leales servidores de la Asociación que debían estar sumidos en un brete en la compañía farmacéutica de los Ichijou ahora que la producción de drogas nuevas era lo que podía detonar el caos. Le pareció sentir el rugir de las armas allá, donde sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver ni sus oídos, a descifrar el panorama.

-¡Zero, aguarda! –exclamó su maestro yendo tras él. Omashu, presente en la Academia, los estaba buscando. Al verlos, se arrimó al tuerto y preguntó por la razón de la prisa del Presidente.

Éste focalizó en cumplir el objetivo de sacar a Lily del campus y desentenderse de lo que aconteciera en la academia Cross. Él ya había sido claro, y los conflictos entre Sangre Pura, mientras no eliminaran más que a los Sangre Pura en sí, no ocupaban ni debían ocupar su valioso tiempo. Pero a pesar de tal criterio, hubo quien quería protestar. Lo estaba esperando; Yuuki Kuran, de rostro afligido y abandonado, lo interceptó y lo obligó a detenerse. Yagari y Omashu tuvieron la oportunidad de alcanzarlo y observaron la situación discretamente.

-Zero... Espera por favor.

-Sal de mi camino, Kuran. Tengo prisa.

-Sólo aguarda un minuto, te lo suplico.

-Déjame adivinar; ¿quieres que me quede a ayudarte ahora que tu esposo te ha dejado atrás?

La vampiresa de cabellera rojiza cerró dolidamente los ojos y bajó la cabeza, ocultándolos. Su voz pidió, insistió, teñida de miseria y soledad por haber cometido las peores decisiones.

-Eres tan cruel... Sé que me lo merezco... Pero no estoy siendo egoísta, Zero.

-No me digas. Eso sería una novedad –espetó con sarcasmo mas sin rendir su agresivo tono.

-He fallado tantas veces, que sé que no tendré oportunidad de remediarlo por completo en mi vida, aún con esta vida que es eterna.

-No es mi problema.

-Lo sé... –dijo, claramente sonriendo-. Tú has sido la víctima más desafortunada de mi torpeza y jamás podré pedirte perdón. Te di la espalda.

Zero sintió que las palabras de ese monstruo con forma de doncella quemaban a medida que entraban en su cabeza. Apretó los dientes, cabreado por visualizar a una persona que carecía de escrúpulos aún con el pasar del tiempo que debería haberle enseñado algo. Chistó con repulsión encima.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, vampiro. Yo tengo más que suficiente trabajo ahora.

Yuuki elevó su mirada hasta encontrar la de él. Lágrimas ostensibles se habían reunido en sus ojos inflamados y pujaron por despertarle un mínimo de lástima.

-Zero..., ¿es que me odiarás hasta el fin de los tiempos?

-No, Kuran –firmemente espetó-. Yo no gastaré tiempo de mi vida en odiar a un ser despreciable como tú. En realidad, no formas parte de mí en ningún sentido. Y si de tiempo estamos hablando, déjame recordarte que yo no soy inmortal, de modo que antes de que te percates, yo no estaré para que tú, aburrida, vengas a tratar de fastidiarme.

Dio un paso y otro, dispuesto a irse, antes de que ella se le sujetara del brazo y comenzara a rogarle. Sollozó e intentó tocarle la mano.

-¿Qué haces? No me toques.

-Por favor, Zero, no te vayas. No te pido que me perdones y que me tengas en tu corazón-

-¡Sal de mi vista! ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Sólo quiero que estés aquí para ayudar! ¡Tú eres el que no comprende...! No confío en nadie..., pero sé que tú...

-Ahórrate el discurso de víbora –violentamente ordenó, liberándose de un golpe de las garras que no le soltaban el brazo-. Si piensas que aún puedo caer en tus artimañas, es que realmente no eres capaz de crecer. Por otro lado, aquí estás con gente de tu misma calaña; no sé por qué tanta angustia... –comentó con una sonrisa maléfica e impiadosa.

-No es así. Yo no soy como los demás. Yo estoy intentando-

-Déjate de chorradas, Yuuki –le dijo, inclinándose sobre ella para que lo oyera aún mejor-. Ambos sabemos que lo único que te importa en este mundo es el bienestar de tu propio trasero a costas de quien sea.

El gesto de temor en la chica acompañó su respuesta:

-Has cambiado tanto... Dios. Envidio a quienes tienen el privilegio de acompañarte.

Omashu intervino sin reflexionar:

-Señorita Kuran, sus palabras realmente son desubicadas y le faltan el respeto a nuestro líder. Hágase un favor y deje de hacer el ridículo, porque Zero Kiryuu ya ha hecho sus votos y tiene muy en claro lo que desea.

El joven de cabellos plateados sonrió, satisfecho con la lealtad y resolución de su camarada. Atravesando el campo visual de la vampiresa, paseó su mirada de vuelta hacia el camino que lo llevaría al establo de Lily.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Zero... –ella siguió, prácticamente ignorando a Omashu-. No sé si te encuentras bien... Ojalá pudieses dejar de atacarme y darte cuenta de que sigo pensando en ti con el mismo cuidado, aunque sea desde lejos...

Yuuki estaba encarada como para seguir lamentándose su desamparo hasta terminar de convencerlo o hasta hacerlo explotar. De una forma u otra, la descripción que Zero hacía de ella daba justo en el blanco.

Y ella habría continuado con su irritante perorata de no ser por la entrada de un participante más. Ya Zero lo había visto, allá, unos veinte metros más adelante, y aguardaba a oírlo hablar. Cuando su esposa también lo atisbó, se llevó las manos a la boca y fue incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre. Los estudiantes vampiros que deambulaban cerca, se congelaron a contemplar su imponente persona, envuelto en un aura fuliginosa.

Toga Yagari habló en un tono siniestro:

-Kaname Kuran... Por fin has venido a terminar tus asuntos en este lugar. Pedazo de diablo, eres tan pertinaz cuando te prometes destruir todo lo que no te sirve...

El rostro pálido del Sangre Pura lucía impávido, invencible a cualquier tentativa de insulto o rechazo. El aire fuerte lo acicaló mientras se hizo más próxima la hora de la lluvia. Su vista rojiza apenas se dirigió a Yuuki y apenas dio indicios de amarla. Esperó en silencio y los tres cazadores se plantaron juntos, para pelear si era necesario. Los vampiros regaron el nombre del nuevo visitante a gran velocidad. Los demás cazadores que patrullaban atendieron el asunto de inmediato, listos para servir al Presidente, pues el enemigo de Zero Kiryuu era enemigo de la Asociación.

La siniestra mujer de gran melena rubia se sonrió. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Ahora que nuestro camarada Kaname ha llegado, todos los ojos están puestos afuera, pequeño Touma.

Su sentencia de verdugo sonó nefasta junto al lecho del chico herido que Kaien Cross, ahora fuera del edificio, había pretendido salvar. Su mirada de basilisco fulguró la de él, sin escapatoria.

-Te estás desangrando... Cielos, debes encontrarte aquejado por un dolor infinito, ¿a que sí? –susurró, arrodillándose junto a su pequeña cabeza. El chico tembló.

-N-No me... de-vore... –rogó, llorando.

-Pobre Touma... Pero si tu cuerpo ya ha sido corrompido por completo. Sólo queda partir. Y, ¿qué mejor decisión puedes tomar que brindarle tu esencia a quien pueda sacarle provecho?

-N-No... ¡Por favor!

**¡POR FAVOOOOOR!**

La sangre derramada por unas fauces bestiales invocó los sentidos de todos aquellos que podían olerla, Zero Kiryuu incluido.

-Ha tomado la vida de Touma –dijo él, girando la cabeza hacia aquel ala del colegio.

Yuuki Kuran, inoperante, no supo qué decir ni cómo solicitar ayuda para disimular la gravedad de la atrocidad que acababa de ser perpetrada en el campus. Su autoridad se disolvió en segundos.

El legendario Cross supo que había fallado en su intento de proteger al Sangre Pura demacrado. El crimen invadió el día.

Y Sara se relamió luego de tomar la sangre y cuerpo de su víctima. Se puso suavemente de pie, respirando el poder que ahora fluía por sus venas incrementando sus propias facultades. Sintió el peso en sus pupilas rojas y la densidad de su fuerza. Mientras el cadáver del niño se hizo polvo y cayó de la cama sucia por acción del aire, habló a su esbirro, quien observaba todo desde la puerta abierta de esa habitación:

-Ah, mucho mejor así... Mi dulce Takuma, podré consumar mi sueño antes de lo planeado. Ven; vamos a recibir a nuestro amigo Kaname como corresponde.


	21. Día de Luz: GUERRA Y AMOR Parte 2

_DÍA DE LUZ: "Guerra y Amor"_

_PARTE 2_

-¡Zero, no me dejes sola ahora! –exclamó Yuuki en un aire de desesperación. Ante la impavidez de aquel rostro, se volvió hacia el Sangre Pura que era su hermano y su esposo: -Kaname..., dime qué ocurre. ¿Por qué te apareces así? ¿Por qué has hecho tantas cosas que ponen en peligro el orden...? –El abatimiento de la soledad aunó en su pecho ganas de llorar. –Ya no es como antes. No has llegado hasta aquí para llevarme contigo, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Mi pobre y dulce Yuuki, te has convertido en un obstáculo para mí.

-¿Q-Qué... estás diciendo?

Los jóvenes vampiros congregados en la Academia no tardaron en reunirse allí, bajo el tormentoso cielo que amenazaba con volcarse sobre todos. Kaien Cross, quien trataba de digerir que Touma había sido asesinado hacía minutos gracias a haberse ausentado tan sólo por un momento, también pasó a formar parte de la escena. Intentó llamar la atención de su hija adoptiva y evitar que se amparase torpemente bajo los brazos del traidor Kaname, mas guardó silencio ante la llegada de la dama oscura Shirabuki. Un alborotador vuelo de pájaros negros preludió el levantamiento de su imagen tele-transportada. Kaname, aún sin moverse de su sitio, se hallaba en un extremo y Sara, en el otro, quedando los líderes cazadores y Yuuki en el medio. La mujer, ya reunificada, rió. Dos minutos después arribaría Takuma Ichijou.

"_Ha llegado la hora, mis leales sirvientes. Ya pueden despertar y hacer mi voluntad"_

Los alumnos vampiros vestidos de blanco cambiaron, extraviándose todo gesto de vida independiente en ellos. Rodearon a Kaname y le hicieron sentir la amenaza de la muerte.

-¡Kaname! –gritó Yuuki.

Él, sordo a su esposa, se dirigió a la infausta Sangre Pura:

-Así que has despertado a tus esclavos. ¿A todos?

-Si consigues vivir lo suficiente, te enterarás.

Zero Kiryuu sujetó su revólver Eclipse junto a su pierna e increpó contra Sara:

-En la ciudad...

-Sí, mi bello e irresistible Presidente. Mis flores se están levantando en cada rincón de este mundo donde yo he puesto mi mano... ¿Qué sucede? Tu palidez debe indicar el vértigo que te ataca en este momento, ¿o no?

-¡Sara, ¿de qué estás hablando? –chilló Yuuki-. ¡No estarás pensando en...! ¿Kaname? Por favor, no... ¡No voy a permitirte lastimarlo, ¿me oyes?

A un ritmo difícil de seguir, la joven vampiresa comenzó a llorar. Su vista rebotó entre Zero y su marido en un vórtice de confusión e ineficiencia, suplicando que alguien, quien fuera, la orientase. Kaien Cross, por su parte, tomó la decisión de intervenir. Los cazadores, todos presentes entonces, incluidos la Patrulla 8, Jinmu y Oy, identificaron la expresión de terror en la cara de su capitán y pensaron automáticamente en la mujer que él amaba y que se hallaba lejos.

"_Muévanse. Ahora es cuando las cosas se precipitan y se recogen los frutos"_

Tronó el firmamento detrás de las nubes y la atmósfera pareció aplastarse. Kira Airen, sujeta a la mano caballeresca de un Aliam Fushimoto ansioso, miró por encima de su hombro al camino que fueron dejando atrás.

-¿Estás bien? –le consultó Sora Amabuki.

La respuesta no fue entonada. Se volvió al frente y luego Aliam se detuvo bruscamente, arrastrándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Él levantó la cabeza hacia cuatro varones de expresión enferma, firmes de pie sobre el tejado de un almacén. Aguardó sin decir nada pero colocándose por enfrente de Kira, de ojos absortos.

"_La ciudad es suya. Tómenla. Tómenla en mi nombre"_

Se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro cazadores sin dar previo aviso. Aunque Aliam dio todo de sí por evitar que Kira tuviese que luchar, finalmente el enfrentamiento halló el equilibrio en que a cada cazador le correspondiese un vampiro. La presteza de un látigo mágico contrastó con el fuego metálico de una ametralladora ligera y el filo de dos espadas cortas. La brutalidad de los bandidos, sin embargo, fue arrolladora y dividió a los humanos en el espacio de esa ancha calle adoquinada.

-¡KIRA! –gritó Aliam, exasperadamente tratando de darle en el blanco a su oponente que no paraba de zigzaguear y provocarlo.

Ella liberó un marcado quejido de dolor al ser impactada por un puñetazo al estómago y luego derribada boca abajo por un codazo sobre su angosta espalda. El azote Ayilai escapó de su mano y el vampiro la zamarreó del cuello de la blusa en busca de su garganta. Si bien la chica se esforzó por hacer a un lado el dolor y retener al criminal, no fue suficiente, y sólo pudo salvarse gracias a la intervención de Takumi. Al él darle muerte a ese vampiro, restaron tres, pero luego se sumó otro más, una mujer de poco cabello y de aspecto elegante pero secretamente desquiciado. Se tiró a las espaldas de Sora y lo mordió, mas su mellizo no fue capaz de asistirlo mientras él mismo era arremetido de peor manera tras darle margen a Kira para huir.

-¡C-Co-rre! ¡Aliam..., LLÉVATELA AL CUARTEL! –Takumi vociferó. Perdió su espada y peleó mano a mano.

Kira Airen se levantó a los tumbos, recuperó su látigo y buscó la mano de su protector de barba.

-¡Sora! ¡Takumi! –gritó aquél.

-¡Sólo VAYAN!

Aliam pudo únicamente eliminar a uno. Expuesto a un drama que podía llenarlo de culpa para el resto de su vida, tuvo que dejar a los mellizos y proteger la vida de la dama presidencial. Corrieron juntos a toda velocidad, volviendo por el camino que ya habían transitado.

Akane no pudo, en paralelo, calmar demasiado a la mujer que chillaba neurasténicamente hacia el chico que la había acometido en su tienda. Sin tener más opción que llevárselo a la sede, procedió a alejar a los fisgones y levantarlo del piso.

-Oye, vamos, ponte de pie.

Vislumbrando que el muchacho respiraba y movía sigilosamente las manos, supo que no era incapaz de incorporarse. Fue violenta esta vez y lo volteó para que quedara con la cara hacia arriba. Empero, le ganaron en velocidad; el chico fue fugaz a un punto en que Akane, aún siendo una guerrera experimentada, no lo pudo ver venir. En sus manos polvorientas retuvo tres pastillas que le metió a la fuerza en la boca, haciendo de tapón al mismo tiempo con la palma extendida. Con gran decisión, le empujó la cabeza para que las píldoras se le situaran más cerca de la entrada de la garganta y luego se irguió con la ayuda de sus codos y unas piernas flexibles como goma. Firme, golpeó a la cazadora justo en la cumbre de la nariz y la noqueó, echándola en reversa y causando su caída. Los espectadores aullaron espantados. El bandido escapó y diseminó sus fechorías entre ciudadanos desprevenidos mientras un coro de terror se detonó en toda Fukuoka ante la liberación de la anarquía y la barbarie. Los vientos soplaron con fuerza, trayendo la tempestad en escasos minutos. Las marionetas asesinas de Sara Shirabuki, vampiros y humanos por igual, se encendieron y comenzaron a regar el pánico entre la gente que no había consumido las píldoras de sangre y por ende no respondía a ella.

-¡No se derramará más sangre en mi casa! –dictaminó Kaien Cross, abrazando y cubriendo con su cuerpo a Yuuki, que desesperaba por ir a los pies de su inestable esposo. La protegió tanto de Sara como de Kaname, pues ambos visualizaban la misma meta: destruir la vida de todos los Sangre Pura para recabar su poder. Para ello, tal y como lo venía pensando ya, Yuuki debería morir también.

La zozobra no hurgaba en el alma de esos villanos que carecían de lazos afectivos en el planeta Tierra. Sara hablaba tranquila, disfrutando de cada instante de creciente descontrol:

-La ciudad explotará. Cada uno de mis servidores está respondiendo a mis peticiones y se apoderará de todo aquel territorio que fue una vez gobernado por humanos o por otros Sangre Pura. Kaname, deberías analizar tu situación con un poco más de sensatez... Conozco todos tus secretos, todas tus debilidades; estás en una desventaja peligrosa.

Terció un Toga Yagari rabioso, apuntando con su rifle:

-¡No te ilusiones tanto, inmunda vampiresa! ¡Tu magistral plan será frustrado! ¿Creíste que no sabíamos de tu idea de controlar a todos con tus drogas especiales? ¡Pues, olvídalo; la asociación de cazadores ha penetrado en la planta farmacéutica Ichijou y ha detenido la producción de las píldoras, maldita serpiente!

Ella se sonrió, exponiendo sus colmillos.

-Oh, debería darles vergüenza que me subestimen así. Les falta mucho por aprender, incompletos humanos. Ahora mismo, sus preciados camaradas, a quienes tú, querido Kiryuu, has enviado a la muerte, atestiguan uno de mis más certeros poderes. Mi plan ya está cumplido. Sugiero que marchen aprisa si no desean que el baño de sangre que se está viviendo en la empresa farmacéutica llegue a las puertas de su cuidado cuartel gótico... o a los delicados pies de la doncella Airen.

Los ojos lilas de Zero se abrieron como platos. La ansiedad lo hizo temblar.

-¡Sara! –exclamó Yuuki, en los brazos de su padre adoptivo-. ¡Esto no es nada de lo que pensabas hacer! ¡Para!

-A mí tú no me darás órdenes –dijo, sumida en una cólera contenida-. He tejido una compleja telaraña y por mucho tiempo como para que infantes como tú, princesa, me digan qué hacer.

La furia que se activaba en el cuerpo de la asesina comenzó a filtrarse como un halo que se formó a su alrededor. Su pérfida sonrisa se convirtió en la expresión, opuesta, de un tremendo disgusto y anhelo de tortura. La estática de su poder generó chispas a lo largo de su pelo ondulado y bailó entre sus dedos flacos. En concordancia con ella, los estudiantes vampiros adoptaron una actitud ofensiva y predispusieron sus mentes a ejecutar maniobras psíquicas que repelieran a Kaname.

-Las cosas van a cambiar. El orden del mundo va a cambiar. Sal de mi camino, Yuuki, o a ti te reduciré al polvo antes que a los demás.

Cross y Zero se miraron, intercambiando una idéntica expresión de terror por el futuro inmediato. La dama Shirabuki estuvo dispuesta a luchar y los minutos se escaparon demasiado rápido.

-¡Zero, tienes que irte! –el Director gritó angustiado y sujetando con firmeza a su hija adoptiva-. ¡La guerra entre Kaname y Sara no es un conflicto para humanos! ¡Vete! ¡Kira te necesita!

El sonar de ese nombre sagrado enarcó los ojos celosos de Yuuki Kuran y aquilató los del joven presidente, quien asintió con la cabeza y procedió a retirarse de escena, aún armado. Lo siguieron su maestro tuerto, Omashu, y los miembros de la Patrulla 8 Shigeo y los hermanos _punk_ Junichi y Chiasa, mientras todos los restantes apoyaron a Kaien en defensa del colegio. Corrieron exaltados en dirección al establo, presionados por la brutal fuerza con que se mecían las copas de los árboles por el viento. Al adentrarse en aquella construcción, Zero no pudo huirle a las preciadas memorias que compartía con Kira Airen de sus tiempos como estudiantes, sobre todo del día luego de su cumpleaños. La efigie de esa delicada sonrisa surcó su cabeza sólo para acentuar su ansiedad por reencontrarse con ella y ponerla a salvo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Todos monten un caballo!

Seis corceles fueron, por ende, salvados de ese campus ardiente. Zero subió desesperado al lomo de Lily, la blanca, y sus cinco fieles fueron a la zaga. Los caballos respondieron perfectamente y galoparon a gran velocidad, picando el suelo.

"_Caos"_

"_Delicioso..."_

-¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar al cuartel! –Yagari arengó antes de gritarle a su caballo que fuera más aprisa.

Doce almas persiguieron el mismo destino en un repentino tiempo de calamidad.

Aliam llevó a Kira detrás de sí casi como un barrilete, atravesando una locura que explotaba de manera insólita. Mientras él sintió que su cuerpo se encrespaba en la adrenalina de hallarse en el infierno de un momento a otro, ella fue cautivada por los aullidos de confusión de la gente y las expresiones angustiadas de quienes no paraban de correr. Aturdida, pensó en Zero y en su padre, en el refugio. Rememoró los rostros de su familia difunta y sintió un picor que le subió por la garganta y que vapuleó sus lagrimales buscando vencerla.

-¡No te frenes, Kira! –la alentó Aliam.

La lluvia comenzó a tocar la tierra.

Naru Sukimo y seis hombres, incluido su riguroso capitán, escaparon despavoridos y malheridos de la empresa farmacéutica Ichijou. A sus espaldas los perseguían numerosos vampiros aún deseosos de más carne a pesar de las muertes que ya habían ocasionado a los humanos. Entre sí, estos se ayudaron a moverse lo más aprisa que era posible para sus piernas magulladas y sangrantes, hasta alcanzar el vehículo en que habían arribado allí. A los tumbos, se metieron en el mismo y arrancaron sin perder tiempo. El líder, aún con un brazo abierto y bestialmente tajado por dientes, manejó con habilidad y derrapó sobre el pavimento húmedo. Las ráfagas de viento no obstante no servían para refrenar la rabia de los esclavos de Sara que se prendían de la camioneta como monos y golpeaban contra el metal a fin de destruirla. Naru, amoratada por los golpes en su cara, tomó una pistola y se asomó por la ventana a dispararles. Igual hicieron dos cazadores más, no sin salir más lesionados que antes.

Sonó, entonces, el teléfono en el cuartel. Una mujer inquieta levantó el tubo para oír el clamor consternado del hombre huraño que comandaba aquella escuadra frente a la corporación. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par dieron cuenta de lo que escuchó:

-_¡Protejan la sede! ¡Protejan el edificio! ¡Los vampiros se han levantado! ¡Hemos perdido gente y no podemos más! ¡Estamos volviendo! ¡PREPÁRENSE!_

Haniko atendió a la situación cuando notó el pasmo en el rostro de su colega que sostenía el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo miró. La estridente y áspera voz del hombre del otro lado llegaba a sus oídos. Le quitó el tubo de las manos y habló él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-_¡Haniko, esto es un desastre! ¡¿Qué pasa en esta ciudad? ¡¿Todos se han vuelto locos?_

-¡¿Dónde están?

-_¡En camino de vuelta!_ –Un estruendo a metal golpeado interrumpió de momento la comunicación.

-¡¿Hola? ¡¿Qué pasa?

Los gritos de una mujer que indudablemente era Naru se distinguían allí, acongojados y pidiendo ayuda a la vez que exhortaba a no perder fuerzas. El capitán luchó y recuperó el teléfono por última vez:

-_¡Se desató la guerra...! ¡Díganle al Presidente! Dios... ¡C-Cuiden el cuartel!_

Lo que siguió fue galimatías de bramidos animales y armas en ejecución.

A Haniko se le cayó el teléfono de la mano. Aterrado, tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió como una fiera hasta el vestíbulo de entrada, declamando a su paso:

-¡Cierren las puertas! ¡Los vampiros atacan! ¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!

Pero fue tarde. El enemigo había llegado y los invadía más rápido de lo que se podía calcular.

"_Destrúyanlo todo"_

-¡No decaigas! –dijo Aliam Fushimoto hacia Kira Airen, quien comenzaba a perder el aliento, y antes de tener que repudiar instantáneamente el ataque de una joven enloquecida, humana, sin embargo.

-¡Ah! ¡No es vampiro! ¡Aliam, esta chica no tiene colmillos! –ella gritó, contemplando el cuerpo tumbado boca arriba de su agresora.

Sin soltarla, siguió. A su alrededor, los ciudadanos se enfrentaban y luchaban por la vida o por la muerte, originando un reguero de sangre distorsionado por la lluvia que el viento alteraba impetuosamente. El ruido colmó sus oídos. El mundo perdió sentido.

Regresaron hasta el punto en que Akane se había desligado de la marcha. Sin pensar, se detuvieron ahí para buscarla. Descartando rostros horrorizados y caras enemigas salvajes, exploraron con la vista. Kira la vio tendida en el suelo.

-¡Akane!

-¡Kira, no sé si-!

-¡Ella necesita ayuda!

Tuvieron que esperar para socorrerla. Debieron luchar y reducir a los vampiros y a los humanos que, cegados por una intoxicación sin precedentes, sólo podían operar para aniquilar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Dos hombres mayores, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, y una chica de tal vez veinticinco arremetieron entonces contra los cazadores. Los héroes pelearon juntos los dos, sumergidos en el aturdimiento del bullicio y la intensidad del aire. No sin resultar lacerados, finalmente soslayaron aquellos tres obstáculos. Sobre la cara de Kira se lucían dos cortes grandes hechos por garras, sobre el costado derecho, junto a su oreja, y también presentaba un raspón importante en su frente. Aliam había recibido un golpe en la boca y escupía la sangre que prorrumpía de sus encías. Sus armas se veían gastadas.

-¡¿Estás bien? –ella exclamó entre chillidos de civiles aterrados y animales carnívoros.

-¡Saquemos a Akane de aquí y vámonos!

Aunque los tres atacantes no estuviesen muertos, por el momento no se levantarían. Ayudándose, Aliam y la chica fueron contra corriente a través de las ráfagas de frío hasta una mujer de trenzas rubias que trataba de moverse pero carecía de suficiente fuerza para hacerlo bien.

-¡Akane! –Kira dijo, tocándole la espalda.

-¡Despierta, mujer! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! ¡Levántate!

La volteó, de modo que la expresión vacía de sus ojos entumecidos fue clara. Ellos dos se miraron y se echaron para atrás unos centímetros. Aliam la sacudió para despabilarla.

-¡Oye, idiota, vamos! ¡Regresa!

Eso fue suficiente para espolearla. Akane se incorporó al tiempo que rodeó el cuello de Aliam con sus dedos y comenzó rápidamente a ejercer presión. Kira retrocedió, espantada, y el caballero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar; intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mujer se sostuvo mejor y lo dominó. A la vez, un resquicio entre sus agresivos gestos de enemistad permitió que fuera visible un conflicto que se estaba acarreando dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –la joven Airen exclamó, aún insegura sobre si arremeter contra la cazadora sería lo mejor-. ¡Detente!

La asfixia aunada en los ojos sobrecogidos de Aliam fue lo que le dio el ánimo para intervenir. Se colocó detrás de Akane, trabó las manos por delante de su garganta y tiró. La mujer de trenzas no desistió sino hasta que realmente el oxígeno empezó a írsele del pecho. Parpadeó repetidamente frente a la falta de vitalidad y la agresividad del viento mojado contra sus pestañas.

-¡AKANE! –Kira volvió a gritar, estirándose hacia atrás y tratando aún más de separar a sus amigos.

Una explosión a ocho metros lo logró. Fuego y luz acompañados de un estrépito como a vidrio volando los tumbó hacia un costado y les soltó las manos. Probablemente eran bombas molotov. Las llamas se deslizaron por el suelo, indemnes aún al clima, e incrementaron el miedo entre los humanos lúcidos. Kira giró a contemplarlo, y el fulgor se reflejó en sus iris atormentados. Por detrás del mismo se elevaron cinco chicos de aspecto callejero y rebelde, sonrientes, de modo que a uno se le vieron perfectamente los colmillos. Ella, sin tiempo, sujetó su látigo y se incorporó a tientas mientras Aliam recobraba la respiración y se tomaba el pecho. La Akane trastornada tardó también, por lo que la chica tuvo que tomar distancia y encarar a los cinco delincuentes sola. Quiso llorar, pero apretó los dientes. Sólo al joven que era un vampiro pudo repelerlo con Ayilai; los demás, por ser humanos, no sufrieron más que el filo natural de dicho azote. Uno se escabulló, por ende, con facilidad, y le trabó un brazo en la espalda. Otro le arrebató el arma y le detuvo la cabeza, que luchaba por repartir frentazos. Aulló al cielo que se precipitaba y pidió auxilio. Aliam alzó su ametralladora, pero Akane lo detuvo y lo golpeó en la sien.

"_Vean. Por fin, los humanos y los vampiros se han unido. Qué obedientes"_

Chigima sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar en el momento en que, detrás de las líneas enemigas, se veía la ciudad arder. Un coro masivo de gritos de espanto resonaba desde lejos y conjuraba un certero infierno que nadie pudo anticipar. En conjunto con Haniko, las amigas de Naru y los más hábiles cazadores que defendieron el frente del cuartel, disparó sin parar y peleó cuerpo a cuerpo con cada intruso que penetraba en el edificio y sembraba la ruina. La unidad canina espontáneamente respondió y accionó a fin de cuidar a los cazadores, por lo que ellos también portaron heridas. Ladridos y gruñidos salvajes se sumaron a la algarabía.

-¡KIRA! ¡DEBO ENCONTRAR A KIRA! –gritó agotado mas sin tregua, luego de dar muerte a un formidable Nivel E que le había rasguñado el cuello y el borde inferior de la cara.

La razón por la cual todavía no había salido corriendo a buscarla era la misma que lo mantenía atado en ese momento: eran demasiados. No paraban de venir. Los vampiros. Los humanos. La gente. Las flores de Sara Shirabuki.

-¡Esto es el caos! –Haniko, sudado y con un ojo entrecerrado, berreó.

Riten y los demás enfermos se había bajado de sus camillas, aunque rengueasen o se agarraran la panza producto de no haber sanado del todo. Tomaron todos un arma, la que fuera, y formaron una unidad de refuerzo para cuando, Dios no lo quisiera, los enemigos hubieran vencido a los guardianes del frente y penetrado en el interior del lugar.

-¡HIJA! –aulló Chigima.

-¡¿Ésa es Naru...? –saltó Haniko, divisando a lo lejos una mujer demacrada y con el rostro manchado de sangre, que arrastraba a un hombre que no movía las piernas.

Los truenos y los relámpagos sacudiendo el firmamento guiaron el agua, batida por el viento que soplaba en confusas direcciones y anárquicamente. Aún así, los seis portentosos caballos avanzaron animados, compenetrados con las ansias de sus jinetes. El sonido opaco de los veinticuatro cascos pegando contra el piso de asfalto atrajo dos Nivel E de rostro famélico y que se colgaron de los muslos de Lily y del caballo negro que montaba Omashu. Yagari disparó contra uno y Zero aniquiló al otro. Los cuerpos cayeron y quedaron abandonados en el camino. El Presidente hizo fuerza con los ojos por llegar más lejos de lo que la física le permitía, loco por reunirse con Kira Airen y contra la corriente del huracán que castigaba al pueblo de Fukuoka. Los cazadores, empapados de pies a cabeza, respiraban agitados en el miedo y la incertidumbre.

-_"Por favor, no dejes que la toquen. Sólo dame unos minutos más"_

El pánico que le taladró el espíritu le daba ganas de romper en llanto. Su maestro siguió incitando a sus colegas.

-¡VAMOS! ¡Rápido, rápido!

La academia que dejaban atrás no se hallaba exenta de disturbios. Con dos semidioses luchando a muerte entre sí y una Sangre Pura en el medio que intentaba detenerlo todo, las chispas no paraban de saltar. Kaname Kuran se encontró en una clara desventaja aún cuando se dio el privilegio de libertar sus más férreas manifestaciones de poder, pues Sara conservaba la calma y la finura en cada uno de sus movimientos; le sobraba fuerza y vitalidad para contestar a todas las arremetidas del caballero vampiro. Yuuki Kuran, a la par, quería pero no podía intervenir a favor de su esposo. Kaien Cross, armado con su espada y apoyado por los demás cazadores, había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás de la pelea entre los nobles y retenía a la joven dama que chillaba. Los vampiros espectadores participaban lanzando ataques telequinéticos contra Kaname, quien disimulaba el cansancio. El silbido del vendaval se había convertido en un rugido que agitaba la melena rubia de Sara y ejercía presión sobre los débiles.

-¡SARA, YA BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR, DEJA EN PAZ A KANAME! –Yuuki suplicó. Su mano se extendía hacia la alta imagen de su hombre pálido.

Zero Kiryuu, en cambio, rompió los límites del tiempo para llegar hasta la mujer que era su destino y universo. Ni un ciclón tres veces más arrebatado que esa tormenta podría haberlo frenado. Clamó al aire el nombre de Kira Airen.

Ella sollozó ante la impotencia que le oprimió el cuerpo y ante las impúdicas manos de los criminales que intentaron hacerle tragar unas sospechosas pastillas. Sus ojos frenéticos repudiaron la violencia que, no obstante, la doblegó. Uno de los bandidos le dio un golpe seco en el estómago, ocasionando que ella tomara una gran bocanada de aire y, en la misma, las píldoras, que le metieron a la fuerza. El terror la invadió mientras le taparon la boca y la cubrieron de risotadas y burlas. Su pecho se constriñó a medida que su esófago peleaba por cerrarse y frenar la entrada de la droga, el veneno que se adueñaría de su cuerpo. Aliam Fushimoto la llamó entre quejidos por tener que combatir a Akane, pero no fue él quien pudo ayudarla.

Fue un muchacho que, en su egoísmo, había traicionado a la Asociación días antes. El hombre que, aún sensual, no había podido robar el corazón de la dama presidencial. Con su veloz pistola, pese a ser anti-vampiros, derribó primero a uno y luego a otro de los criminales, hiriéndolos directamente a las piernas y paralizándolos. Al tercer y al cuarto humano que quedaban, los noqueó, mas no sin cierta dificultad, tras surtirles una serie de golpes a la cara. Él recibió un grado de violencia que le amorató los pómulos, aunque no gravemente.

Kira tuvo el margen, así, para echarse al suelo, escapar, y evacuar su organismo. Se metió dos dedos en la boca y fue más lejos, todo lo que le permitió el ancho de su quijada, hasta que las arcadas fueron suficientes y pudo vomitar, deshaciéndose de las pastillas que no habían llegado a decantar en su estómago. En una tierra de súbitas tinieblas, donde imperó la fuerza de una naturaleza colérica y la locura, ella lloró y tembló, trastornando sus entrañas hasta que las limpió del todo. Se sujetó la garganta en el dolor de semejante forzamiento y pegó la frente al piso, sin lograr entender qué rayos ocurría.

Aliam pidió ayuda al joven llegado:

-¡K-KAI-TO! ¡AUXILIO-!

Con la presión de los dos varones, Akane pudo ser arrebatada de su consciencia. Kaito Takamiya se la calzó al hombro como una bolsa de papas y se irguió. Exclamó:

-¡Kira! ¡¿Estás bien?

El de cabeza rapada se lanzó junto a la chica y le levantó la cara para cerciorarse de su estado. Vio las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojazos que ahora reflejaban el fuego de las bombas y le habló en un tono alto que se impusiera al ruido de la lluvia.

-¡¿Qué te han hecho?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se colgó de él. Ambos extenuados y malheridos se ayudaron recíprocamente a pararse. Contemplaron con mayor espanto la ruina que avanzaba sobre el pueblo y Kaito gruñó.

-¡Están invadiendo el cuartel! ¡Zero no ha llegado todavía!

-¡¿El cuartel? –saltó el otro hombre-. ¡Y, ¿qué hacemos?

-¡¿Dónde están los Amabuki?

-¡Se quedaron atrás!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Kaito –dictó ahora en un tono de desfallecimiento agudizado-, debemos poner a Kira a salvo hasta que Zero llegue...!

-¡Pero están atacando masivamente el edificio de la Asociación! ¡Están destruyendo todo! ¡¿Estás seguro?

-¡N-No podemos quedarnos en la calle! –Kira increpó-. ¡Kaito, Chigima, ¿dónde está?

-¡Allá! ¡Está allá!

Un rayo aterrizando en la tierra y quebrando el cielo los hizo callar. No quedó más alternativa que acudir a la sede de los cazadores. El camino no fue fácil; el desastre plagó cada esquina. Los civiles más aturdidos ignoraban cómo escapar de la locura. Niños y mujeres de poca reacción que se paralizaban en el medio de la calle y eran embestidos por las fieras humanoides que buscaban sangre sin importar su verdadera genética. Kira Airen no podía desentenderse de escenas como ésa, de modo que tenía que intervenir para protegerlos. Aliam iba detrás de ella y Kaito, con sólo una mano disponible mientras sostenía a Akane desmayada, los cubría con su revólver.

-¡Corran a sus hogares ahora y enciérrense! ¡No se queden aquí! ¡Y no busquen a la policía! –la chica gritaba a todo pulmón.

Los vampiros parecían salir de debajo de los adoquines, de las paredes de ladrillo. Sus ojos rojos fulguraban frenesí y aullaban como lobos.

-¡KIRA, VAMOS! –Aliam rogaba.

-¡Corran..., CORRAN! –exclamó Kaito entonces.

Aquellos que no habían caído como víctimas de las pastillas modificadas por Sara eran perfectamente identificables por la gente que sí lo había sufrido. Por eso, a medida que la totalidad de los humanos era arrestada por los criminales, menos espacio tenían Kira y sus fieles para huir sin ser vistos. La violencia, al tiempo, cobró más formas, encendiendo incontrolables fuegos, reventando ventanas y desmantelando casas humildes. Las fuerzas de seguridad públicas, los rescatistas y los bomberos no alcanzaban a entender la gravedad y el verdadero sentido de ese levantamiento criminal; mucho menos pudieron refrenarlo.

-¡¿Ya ves, Kaname? –voceó Sara Shirabuki, riendo e incinerando de a poco al hombre Sangre Pura-. ¡El control lo tengo yo! ¡¿Realmente creíste que tú dominabas esta tierra?

-No pierdas de vista... que tanto tú como yo hemos asesinado gente en pos de nuestra propia evolución... –fue lo que él dijo entre dientes, sudoroso ya y preocupado por su vida.

Para ese momento Yuuki se había librado de los brazos de su padrino, se había armado con la vara-hoz Artemis y había empezado a usarla. Mas aún sin poder llegar a Sara, luchó contra Takuma Ichijou, su esbirro, y Kaien Cross ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarlos ajustar las cuentas. Cazadores como Jinmu y Oy se lo llevaron a las rastras para protegerlo y evitar que se hiciera matar, ignorando a la vez sus quejidos y súplicas por volver con su irracional hija.

Los caballos se resistieron a superar las barreras de la ciudad Fukuoka. Se clavaron en el lugar y relincharon. Zero Kiryuu y sus guerreros tuvieron un instante para contemplar el catastrófico paisaje que les aguardaba.

-¡DI-DIOS...! –gritó casi sin voz Chiasa, la dama punk, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Si bien el efecto inmediato de chocar con un horizonte que se derrumbaba solo era el de perder todas las esperanzas y penar por los que con seguridad ya estarían muertos, el líder, encolerizado, arengó a la yegua Lily y la obligó a ingresar en el pueblo. Los cinco que iban detrás lo copiaron a despecho del miedo de los animales.

La luz se había extinguido bajo el yugo de la tempestad que les siguió pegando. El agua revuelta corriendo en horizontal en vez de verterse sobre las calles sacudía los pasos por momentos indecisos de quienes trataban de salvarse a sí mismos y a sus amistades. Chigima, por su parte mareado y portando una seria lesión en la rodilla, no tuvo oportunidad de regresar puertas adentro del cuartel mientras debió combatir incontables vampiros Nivel E y otros tantos que portaban distintivos de la familia Gihato y que, no dominados por las pastillas de Sara, simplemente aprovechaban la ocasión para vengarse de los cazadores. Su paciencia fue notable, esperando que llegaran los refuerzos para así poder marcharse a buscar a su hija. Haniko, por su parte, apenas pudo ayudarlo antes de que el rotundo impacto de una roca voladora lo dejara inconsciente; fue refugiado en el punto más lejano posible dentro del vestíbulo. Naru Sukimo, destruida, había sobrevivido casi por suerte, junto con sólo tres hombres más, luego de que huyeran de la empresa farmacéutica Ichijou y de que el enemigo hubiera derribado su camioneta. Sus amigas, entre ellas la joven muda de dieciséis años, ya estaban alcanzando el final de su propia entereza. No había tiempo para respirar y comprender por qué estallaba la guerra de repente.

-¡¿Dónde está Kira? –ella gritó a Ico Chigima.

-En la... ¡ciudad! –contestó jadeante antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

El número de los muertos subía. Riten había tenido que salir al frente a luchar, y detrás de él fueron otros pacientes previamente en enfermería. Las agresiones con que tuvieron que lidiar no se limitaban a colmillos que perseguían cuellos o a uñas que buscaban lacerar rostros; la pólvora jugó también, los proyectiles, las armas blancas y las más brutas, gañotes y mazas.

"_Con todo lo que tengan, sometan el mundo a mis pies. Arreglen lo que hasta aquí ha estado mal"_

El padre de Kira Airen observó con frustración la expresión de frenesí portada por los bandidos que iban hacia él, a los pies del edificio y expuesto. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la calamidad lo atravesara, con una bala que impactó junto a su hombro izquierdo, por encima del pectoral. Se paralizó y cayó de espaldas. Sin embargo, nadie pudo gritar su nombre, mientras los más diligentes invasores penetraban en el cuartel y detonaban una y luego otra bomba en el pasillo principal, cobrándose más de una vida en el proceso. Cayeron pedazos de pared y se alzaron el humo y el polvo. Tos surgida de varias bocas se sumó al alboroto. La benévola unidad canina hizo cuanto estuvo dentro de sus capacidades para contener a los vampiros del clan Gihato, pero estos pudieron escabullirse hasta la habitación compartida de Zero Kiryuu y la suculenta mujer Airen. De a estacazos tiraron abajo la puerta, aunque se atajaron al encontrar el cuarto vacío.

Todo se caía. A falta de la violencia terrestre, el imperioso céfiro derrumbaba postes de luz. Uno de ellos bloqueó el paso de Kira Airen y sus compañeros. Saltaron las chispas de los transformadores y de los cables cortados en contacto con el agua. La joven chilló en su espanto, cubriéndose la cara. Al girar sobre sí para distanciarse del obstáculo, se vio una estampida de humanos drogados y Niveles E que rastreaban presas, avecinándose. Pero detrás de la misma, un par de hermanos rengueando, ocultos en las sombras, y a punto de desmoronarse. Uno de ellos estaba peor que el otro.

-¡Sora! ¡Takumi! –ella los llamó.

Sora levantó la cabeza en un gesto de torpeza que bien podría ostentar un ciego aturdido por la pluralidad de los sonidos oscuros. Miró a través del humo, del fuego y del agua, siguiendo el rastro de esa celestial voz.

-¡Por aquí!

El cazador arrastró a su mellizo de la forma más discreta que le fue posible a fin de no ser visto por las bestias. No sorprendió a nadie que, sin embargo, éstas los notaran. El posterior reflejo de Sora fue el de espantarse y quedarse inmovilizado. Cubrió con su cuerpo a Takumi y observó el ímpetu de los vampiros abalanzándose hacia ellos. Aliam se interpuso entonces y empleó su ametralladora. Kira no acató las órdenes de él y también se colocó en el medio, sacudiendo su látigo Ayilai. Kaito Takamiya se quedó quieto pero disparó cuanto le permitió su cacerina actual.

-¡SORA! –gritó la chica-. ¡CORRE! ¡VE AL CUARTEL, **VE...**!

Así lo hizo, ya sin aliento y sucio, pero fue capaz. Kaito, no obstante, le advirtió.

-¡Sora, el cuartel está bajo ataque!

Una vampiresa que no era Nivel E pero que se hallaba bajo el efecto de una gran sobredosis de pastillas o bien en una hambruna colosal, tomó a Aliam por el cuello y lo mordió. Un alarido desesperado prorrumpió de su boca antes de que sus dientes se constriñeran en un gruñido de cólera. De una maniobra brusca, propia de las artes marciales que los cazadores conocían bien, se la sacó de encima, sólo para ver cómo a Kira pasaba a ocurrirle lo mismo mientras un joven de doce años, también, la atacaba en las piernas. Por primera vez desde que el infierno se había levantado, ella aulló al cielo negro:

**¡ZEROOO...!**

Lily corrió lo más aprisa que pudo para hacer la voluntad de su jinete. Ella y el caballo montado por Omashu fueron los únicos que pudieron salvarse de la lluvia de piedras que, de un momento a otro, fue dirigida hacia ellos. Los perpetradores eran miembros del clan Haze, al acecho cerca de las puertas de la ciudad. Los de la familia Gihato aún no mostraban la cara al Presidente Kiryuu.

-¡HAZE! –exclamó Yagari, cubriéndose de las pedradas que lastimaban y enloquecían a su corcel.

Chiasa, la mujer _punk_, chilló cuando un cascote le pegó en el pecho. Se tambaleó sobre el sostén de su animal que asimismo perdió el equilibrio. Shigeo, el hombre de esencia samurái, quiso luchar, pero Zero les ordenó seguir y huir de esa acometida. Y aunque los cinco le hicieron caso, aquélla no estaba cerca de terminar. Vinieron luego los Nivel E que los escoltaban, bloqueando el paso y armados con armas blancas. Zero fue el primero en intentar cruzarlos y el primero en sufrir; una daga larga fue clavada en el pecho fibroso de Lily cuando ella intentó saltar... Los dos gritaron. Ella dio pocos pasos torpes alejándose del agresor y cayó de costado, haciendo a Zero rodar.

-¡NO! ¡**LILY**! –lloró entre hipidos. Se puso de pie y, encolerizado, disparó hacia los vampiros...

El caballo de Yagari padeció el mismo ataque y se desplomó a varios metros después de que el cazador se bajara y luchara con el agresor. Igual sucedió con los que llevaban a los hermanos _punk_. El corcel de Shigeo fue herido en un costado pero sin que eso resultara letal. Omashu tuvo la oportunidad de distanciarse y salvaguardar el suyo.

Kaito Takamiya terminó acorralado contra una pared mientras las huestes enemigas procuraban vencer su balance y hacerlo caer con la dama inconsciente que sostenía sobre su hombro. Kira y Aliam estuvieron solos, sin margen para equivocarse. Él caía de rodillas y se sujetaba el cuello lacerado al tiempo que ella sentía el ardor de colmillos alrededor de sus muñecas. Le tiraban del pelo para exponer mejor su garganta, y la imagen del rostro de Seta Houki emergía en su memoria, quizás probando que los vampiros siempre volvían a buscarla o tal vez, por el contrario, recordando que si había podido superar la pesadilla y el hechizo Oblivion conjurado por él, podría ahora prevalecer ante cualquier afrenta. Se defendió con todo lo que tuvo dentro de sí, empleando una y todas las maniobras que Chigima le había enseñado de pequeña y llevando a su cuerpo al límite y más allá. Palabras de adultez surgían en sus oídos abombados:

-_"Zero no está ahora. Defiéndete tú sola. Eres cazadora; mátalos"_

Su espíritu, impensadamente, era más acérrimo que el alma de su amigo. Ni bien ella pudo sacarse a las bestias de encima por un instante, lo arengó, furiosa, casi como lo haría un entrenador de boxeo a su alumno desfalleciente:

-¡ALIAM, PONTE DE PIE AHORA! ¡PELEA!

Su ametralladora había quedado lejos, fuera de alcance. La lucha mano a mano fue la única opción viable, y así fue tomada por el caballero que veía delante de sus ojos un virtuoso ángel peleando en tiempos de Apocalipsis. Trató de desprenderse del dolor de su piel y de sus huesos y libertó su vigor como si ése fuera su último duelo con los bebedores de sangre.

Los ojos de Zero Kiryuu reflejaron la ira en un vehemente color escarlata que se desplazó hasta el tatuaje de su cuello. Su cuerpo encontró la motivación necesaria para enaltecerse como el Nivel E purificado que era en realidad. Eso le permitió acabar con cada uno de los vampiros que les habían tendido esa emboscada, en un tiempo fugaz que intimidaba a los mortales... Entonces se volteó a su amiga agonizante y se echó al suelo, a su lado. Le tocó el cuello amplio y respiró trasluciendo su angustia.

-Lily...

La sangre que huía de la herida de la daga se deslizó hasta tocar las rodillas de él. Se inclinó y abrazó a la yegua que respiraba despacio, colocando su cara junto a la de ella.

-Y-Yo quería ponerte a salvo... Lo siento... Lo siento...

Su maestro Toga Yagari mantuvo la guardia alta mientras observó la cruel despedida. Omashu y Shigeo supieron que no debían perder tiempo ni arriesgarse a que los últimos dos caballos muriesen también, por lo que continuaron la marcha a toda velocidad.

-Lily... Eres mi amiga, no me dejes... –imploró. Sus lágrimas se confundieron en las gotas de la lluvia corriendo por su rostro perfecto pero maculado.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que el magno animal dejó de mover el pecho. Se sintió aumentar el peso de su cráneo sobre el brazo de Zero y él supo que ya se había terminado. La abrazó con más fuerza, apretando los dientes y cerrando bien los ojos. A lo lejos se oyeron los aullidos de los vampiros y los pedidos de auxilio de la gente inocente, mezclado eso con el bullicio de explosiones y la destrucción de las edificaciones. Chiasa Hido se llevó una mano a la boca, sobrecogida por lo que estaba contemplando. Junichi suspiró cabreado.

-Zero... –susurró Yagari a su pupilo, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y tocándole el hombro-. Ya está. No puedes hacer nada.

El ser que lo había acompañado durante los largos días de soledad en la academia Cross, esos días en que Yuuki jugaba con su corazón y él tenía que pagar por sin embargo quererla, se desvanecía del mundo, se iba de entre sus dedos. Lily le había ofrecido un silencio que reparaba todos los daños en su corazón y que le había permitido aguantar hasta la llegada de Kira Airen. Había sido vital para él y de pronto dejaba de estar. Era una vez más cuando los vampiros le arrebataban una parte de su felicidad.

Gimoteó con la garganta oprimida por el desconsuelo y se separó de ella lentamente, apoyándole la cabeza de nuevo en el piso. Le cerró los ojos con las manos y se ahogó en su propio llanto. Chiasa quiso llorar también, por ver a su líder destrozado. Los cielos tronaron y él entonces también, rugiendo en dirección a Dios y consumiéndose en la desolación que le llenó el cuerpo. Su rabia resonó en toda la ciudad.

-¿Z-Zero...? –Kira masculló sin aire en los pulmones, al oír a lo lejos, entre el ruido heterogéneo, un clamor que le resultaba familiar.

Sin que fuera una respuesta del Señor del firmamento ni nada semejante, una inmensa luz blanca se disparó desde la tierra hacia las alturas, detrás de la cortina de agua y varios kilómetros a lo lejos. Los cuatro cazadores se voltearon a verlo pero desconociendo la causa.

Un Kaien Cross que no paraba de derramar lágrimas habló en un tono desgarrador desde su refugio en su casa:

-Con esta guerra, luego de los despojos, el mundo ya no será el que conocíamos. Dios, ¿por qué tanto odio...? ¿Por qué?

-¡Zero! ¡Lily se ha ido, pero Kira te necesita! ¡Corre! –el tuerto increpó contra el muchacho, irguiéndolo y arrastrándolo a avanzar en contra de la pujanza de la tormenta.

Sora llegó con Takumi a doscientos metros del edificio del cuartel. Gritó pidiendo ayuda y Naru fue a socorrerlo, no sin necesitarlo ella misma simultáneamente. Detrás la siguió la muda de dieciséis años.

-¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Dónde está Kira?

-¡Sigue allá! ¡Son demasiados!

Entre los tres llevaron a Takumi al interior de la fortaleza profanada. No fue fácil entrar sin cruzarse con los violentos invasores que reducían a los guardias y socavaban todo espíritu de lucha. Haniko no recuperaba su consciencia. Ico Chigima sangraba de un modo peligroso producto de la herida de bala, mientras un joven lo cubría y se batía a duelo sin descanso. Cuatro perros de la unidad canina especial habían sido puestos fuera de pelea aunque no hubieran perdido la vida. Subiendo las escaleras del exterior, Naru recibió un flechazo en el muslo y se quebró en su andar. No perdió tiempo y vociferó a su colega sin habla:

-¡Llévalos adentro! ¡Ponlos a salvo!

Se arrancó la flecha de la pierna y se incorporó temblorosamente. Sollozó de cara al panorama que se reproducía a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes. Tomó una espada que había sido abandonada sobre los peldaños y caminó hacia el frente. Pensó en la madre de Zero Kiryuu y pensó en él. Llenó su pecho de aire y luego lo soltó. Enlazó las manos en la empuñadura de la espada y bajó las escaleras. Chigima farfulló y estiró una mano cubierta de sangre.

-K-Kira... M-Mi hija...

Dispuesta a morir en el frente de la batalla, Naru Sukimo caminó hacia los hostiles. Si iba a morir ese día, estaba bien, porque evidentemente era en la guerra que las generaciones de cazadores venían esperando. Y una cazadora sabe bien que su vida puede terminar en cualquier momento tratándose de luchar contra vampiros. Alzó la vista a los relámpagos y se abalanzó.

-¡Naru! –tratando de detenerla, gritó el muchacho que cubría a Chigima.

Chocó contra una vampiresa Nivel E que lucía un estado de enfermedad seria. La redujo a la nada con pocos movimientos y luego siguió con dos hermanos adolescentes notablemente vinculados con la familia Gihato. Si bien uno de ellos logró morderle el brazo, ambos fueron derrotados también.

Kira y Aliam pudieron unirse en una postura más compacta que les evitara ser separados. Casi espalda con espalda, se fueron haciendo de un mínimo espacio y se corrieron hasta aproximarse a Kaito Takamiya, aún encerrado y ya demasiado malherido como para aguantar el peso de Akane sobre su hombro. Tuvo, por ende, que dejarla en el piso y defenderse de quienes querían someterlo. Había perdido una parte de su camisa, por lo que fue vulnerable a atracos más directos. Su torso delgado y marcado de surcos se transparentó con la tela mojada. Y pese a su afán por sobrevivir, un posterior impacto a la nariz le llenó los ojos de lágrimas y lo dejó momentáneamente ciego.

-¡KAITO, RESISTE! –la chica le rogó.

De quien recibió el siguiente golpe no fue de los vampiros o de los humanos drogados, sino de la misma Akane que, recuperando la consciencia, se incorporaba por sí sola y procedía a tumbarlo. Kira Airen se horrorizó al ver la expresión de locura en aquel rostro normalmente tan elegante. Pálida, ojerosa, poseída, la dama de trenzas, tras desmayar a Kaito, giró hacia ellos dos y gruñó como lo haría una criatura ávida de carne

-Esto se acabó, Kira –dijo Aliam en un tono de exasperación sin límites-. Debemos ir.

Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron como aves a través de los caminos del aire. Los destellos a lo lejos, probablemente por encima del territorio de la academia Cross, continuaban disparándose con una implicancia aún desconocida, lo que hacía latir el corazón de los dos héroes con mayor angustia.

-¡Más rápido, Kira! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡NO MIRES ATRÁS!

Una lanza delgada pero de madera pesada se escabulló hasta darle a Naru en el costado, perforando lo que podría ser el hígado. La punta le tocó las costillas, lo que la hizo chillar pese a la paralizante crisis que se propagó por su organismo en microsegundos. Sus huesos se sintieron quebradizos. Cayó de rodillas y lloró. Alzó la vista unos centímetros y vislumbró, detrás de la nebulosa, un hombre de espaldas anchas que caminaba hacia ella y con un el puño cerrado. La boca le brillaba en un rojo y en un blanco que sólo anticipaba la ferocidad con la que iría a devorarla. Sin poder moverse ya, la cazadora suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Encontró debajo de sí su propia sangre corriendo entre sus miembros y fundiéndose con el agua acumulada en el suelo. El dolor aumentó hasta convertirse en un abatimiento imposible de tolerar y ella cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la risa del vampiro pero interrumpida por el relinchido de un caballo. Entonces reventó un sonido como a metal fino y piedras contra asfalto, y el vampiro se desplomó delante de Naru. Esperanzada, ella tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a su salvador, Omashu, que, tras horrorizarse en la efigie del cuartel destruido, le habló desde el lomo de su corcel:

-¡Naru, ¿qué ocurrió aquí? ¡¿Kira está adentro?

Gimoteó y respondió en lo que, sintió, fueron sus últimos instantes de lucidez:

-No... Está en la... ¡ciudad! Kaito... fue a buscarla...

No perdió tiempo en inquirir qué le había pasado a Chigima, que continuaba herido en el suelo, ni tampoco, aunque lo deseaba, pudo bajarse a auxiliar a la mujer. Le dio un aviso a su compañero Shigeo y pateó los lados del caballo para alentarlo a desplazarse prestamente:

-¡Avísale a Zero!

Los ojos de Omashu rastrearon en busca de una chica de pelo negro, viva o muerta, en un tenaz esfuerzo por separar la distorsión de la lluvia difuminada en el viento y los bultos del fuego con el humo y los trastos.

-¡Kira! ¡KIRA! ¡Kira Airen! ¡¿Dónde estás?

Ella tropezó cuando una de sus piernas acabó por agotarse y doblarse. Aliam, no con mayores bríos, la levantó de inmediato y la empujó. De pronto la ciudad parecía un laberinto, un campo de batalla irreconocible; en las tinieblas los guiaron el instinto... y las plegarias. Plegarias, que de haber sido oídas, no habrían permitido la inusitada aparición de un rostro que llevaba tiempo sin mostrarse. Una cara blanca enmarcada en una melena verdusca. De seguro los había estado esperando para interceptarlos en el justo momento, porque así fue como ocurrió, de hecho. Aliam la vio primero, escondida en lo alto de una de las columnas del edificio del banco de la ciudad, y tan pronto como la reconoció, ya era tarde; ella había bajado. Se plantó frente a ellos dos y sonrió. Sus ojos a medio cerrar indicaron el placer con que iría a exterminarlos en cuanto les pusiera las manos encima.

La joven cazadora tartamudeó. Su amigo la cubrió con el cuerpo.

-Shi... ¡¿Shikara Haze!

-Airen... –dijo la vigorosa vampiresa, bella y ataviada en un vestido corto color gris-. Tú no deberías estar aquí ahora. Podrían lastimarte, ¿no se te ocurrió pensarlo?

Con la voz un tanto ensordecida, se rió. Aliam, con Kira pegada a él, se desplazó de costado para sortear el grave obstáculo que se les presentaba sin más. Shikara ladeó la cabeza y les sonrió.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Ha pasado un tiempo sin vernos, última heredera Airen. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Vamos, salúdame. Dame un beso...

Notó el espontáneo movimiento del látigo Ayilai en las manos de Kira, a lo que respondió con un aire jocoso y de falsa lamentación.

-Mmm..., qué lástima que no tengamos luna, ¿no? Tu azote surtiría un mejor efecto si gozara de su luz.

-Pierde cuidado –entonces contestó la cazadora-. Si tengo que usarlo, lo usaré con o sin luna.

-Claro está. ¿Realmente tienes deseos de seguir malgastando tu espíritu cuando puedes dar todo esto por concluido en buenos términos?

-¿Dándote mi sangre? ¡No, gracias!

Los humanos trataron de caminar escapando, pero Shikara los continuó sitiando.

-¿Dónde está tu novio ahora? Mmm, otra presa digna de saborear lentamente...

En el instante en que Kira se hizo esa misma pregunta, manifestó la exasperación con un resoplo apresurado.

Shigeo, el cazador de coleta de samurái notificó a su presidente al volver a encontrarlo:

-¡Zero, Kira está en la ciudad!

-**¡¿Q-QUÉ...? **¡PERO...! –exclamó el chico sin querer creer la noticia.

-¡Sukimo lo ha dicho! ¡En el cuartel no está!

-¡¿EN QUÉ **PARTE** **DE LA MALDITA CIUDAD**?

-¡No lo sé!

El líder rogó poder montar el caballo que llevaba a Shigeo y éste le permitió tomar el control total. Fueron los dos juntos mientras se les encomendó a Yagari y a los hermanos Hido seguir el camino hacia el cuartel.

-¡Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor...! –Zero masculló repetidamente.

Sabiendo la identidad de Shikara Haze como Sangre Pura, la angustia de los dos cazadores lesionados por evitar ser atacados por ella, fue aún mayor. En la distancia se vislumbraban peones de Sara merodeando y subrogando víctimas, por lo que la escapatoria parecía evaporarse.

-Aliam... –Kira sollozó junto a su guardián y mientras buscaban un camino por el cual desviarse y huir.

-El terror te está invadiendo, Airen –dijo la vampiresa, regodeada-. Cálmate.

Aliam Fushimoto supo que ni bien Shikara alcanzase a su compañera, todo habría terminado. La separó de su lado y le ordenó volver, correr hacia el desastre que dejaban atrás pero que no era una muerte tan certera como esa verduga. Levantó en su brazo la ametralladora pequeña y tiró del gatillo, pero todas y cada una de las balas que emitió, la villana las esquivó como una libélula. Al concluir, el arma ya no disponía de municiones. Ella liberó una carcajada, ostentando sus majestuosos colmillos y observó del otro lado a un colega fiel ahora cerrándole el paso a Kira. Fue un impacto fulminante el de hallar de nuevo un rostro que el tiempo parecía haberse llevado para siempre, el de un hombre de pelo negro hasta los hombros, de lascivos gestos y que históricamente había codiciado el cuerpo y la sangre de la chica.

Ésta abrió los ojos, estupefacta, y balbuceó el nombre del nuevo participante, quien empuñaba una espada corta pero de reluciente filo:

-¡Ka-Kadashi!

-Tiempo sin vernos, querida. ¿Me has extrañado?

Ella corrió hasta Aliam otra vez. Él la abrazó y respiró agitado al comprender que, si antes no había salida, ahora menos. Reinando el caos de esa manera, perfectamente podían despedirse. El dolor en sus cuerpos se enalteció sin piedad gracias a la humedad y la violencia de la atmósfera...

En el segundo ulterior, los dos vampiros intercambiaron una pérfida sonrisa de placer. La misma, no obstante, no se prolongó más de lo esperado. Al sonar de pesados cascos de un caballo, Shikara Haze se volteó, encontrando a un hombre agitado blandiendo un cuchillo y sentado sobre el lomo de un animal brioso.

-¡Omashu! –Aliam Fushimoto gritó.

El salvador clamó el nombre de Kira Airen y arremetió contra la vampiresa. Ésta levantó un muro de fuego a las patas del caballo para lograr que el mismo volcara a su jinete y huyera. Efectivamente, la idea se concretó, y el cazador se dispuso a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Del otro lado, Kadashi asaltaba a Aliam con la espada y lo separaba de Kira.

-¡Aliam!

-¡Aléjate! ¡NO te metas!

Mientras se hundía en la impotencia, ella sostuvo su azote contra su pecho. Caminó en reversa hasta apoyar la espalda contra una pared y observó las maniobras desesperadas de sus dos amigos enfrentadas al poder inhumano de sus contrincantes. La táctica de Aliam se basaba principalmente en inmovilizar la espada de Kadashi, lo cual lo llevaba a cortarse seguidamente las manos. Para tratar de derribarlo, sólo podía patearlo. Omashu, por su parte, ni en sueños podía alcanzar a cortar la piel de Shikara Haze, que eludía cada movimiento con una grácil celeridad. De hecho, él no pudo ni pegarle.

Por tanto, ella se manifestó:

-Dios, eres tan débil y tan lento, que podría matarte con un solo brazo y los ojos tapados. Sal de mi camino, ridículo humano. Ni tu sangre debe valer la pena.

Al término de su jactancia, le propinó un titánico golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder siete metros y que lo dejó tieso y sin aliento por el suelo. Frente a un nuevo panorama, Aliam no podía retornar hacia Kira y evitar que Shikara, ahora libre, fuera a devorarla. La joven cazadora entendió lo mismo y salió corriendo en dirección al cuartel. La Sangre Pura la persiguió, sin la necesidad de prisa, pues Kira apenas era capaz de trotar...

Creyó, por las evidencias hasta el momento, que así como había partido de la Asociación con Akane, los mellizos Amabuki y Aliam a hacer unas compras, ahora regresaba magullada, extenuada y, sobre todo, sola. A medida que atravesaba una amplia y abandonada plazoleta, sintió la seguridad de que no volvería a ver a sus amigos y que probablemente no vería más a aquellos que se hallaban lejos, como Haniko, Cross, Yagari, Chigima... o Zero. Un quejido de tormento y pavura brotó de su boca trémula antes de echar un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia Shikara, que andaba tras ella con una tranquilidad desesperante. Entonces gritó y volvió la mirada al frente dispuesta a acelerar sus pasos, pero la vampiresa ya estaba ahí, acorralándola casi como por arte de magia. Chilló de nuevo, horrorizada, y dio un salto en reversa.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡VETE! –suplicó luego de dar un torpe latigazo al aire.

Después de una pequeña risa dichosa, la dama oscura habló, siniestra:

-Quédate quieta, por favor. No quiero hacer un desastre contigo.

Dio un único paso hacia Kira y se frenó inmediatamente. Se dio media vuelta y divisó un caballo más pero dirigido por dos hombres en su lomo. El de adelante era el Presidente de los cazadores, de rostro furioso y a la vez acongojado.

Si bien su novia tuvo el reflejo deseo de aclamarlo, en su lugar aprovechó la distracción y esgrimió su látigo Ayilai para darle a Shikara en el costado de la cabeza. Ésta berreó y se tambaleó tocándose la cara mientras saltaron chispas producto de la fricción contra el material de esa arma anti-vampiros.

Entonces, sí, exclamó, por fin:

-¡ZERO!

Corrió a sus brazos entretanto él saltó del caballo y avanzó al mismo encuentro. Al hacer colisión, la atrapó y la sujetó contra su pecho. Su corazón férvido golpeó el tembloroso cuerpo de Kira.

-¡D-Dios...! ¡Gracias, Dios, GRACIAS! –Zero sollozó, apretando al amor de su vida por un segundo que supliera la angustia de ese día. Se atajaron en el momento en que sintieron que iban a llorar, para atender al escenario que aún no se resolvía.

Shigeo, el hombre de peinado de samurái, tomó a la sazón el control del caballo y lo arengó a llegar hasta Kadashi, que daba la impresión de estar sometiendo a Aliam a una muerte inminente. Cabalgó con ímpetu, rabioso, y al cruzarse con el vampiro, Aliam se echó prestamente a un lado. El animal relinchó y golpeó a Kadashi con las patas hasta lo tumbó, casi rompiéndole el hueso del cráneo en el proceso y provocando que perdiese su espada. El cazador de barba, en cuatro patas, vislumbró esa arma a unos metros, ahora cubierta por el agua en un charco, y se incorporó rápidamente para ir a buscarla.

Shikara Haze de pronto vio que la situación no estaba más bajo su dominio. Gruñó, aún sosteniéndose la cara tras el azote de Ayilai, y comenzó a esquivar los disparos detonados por la pistola de Zero Kiryuu hacia ella, aunque sin total éxito. Con la cabeza aturdida gracias a Kira Airen, una bala le llegó al brazo, invocando en el aire un alarido tremendo. Zero se dio un instante para disfrutar del decaimiento de la villana que, no obstante, tuvo el empeño de ejecutar sus destrezas mentales para crear bloqueos entre ellos y prevenir otro disparo.

Omashu, a unos cuantos metros, procedía a incorporarse, recuperando arduamente el aliento luego del impacto que Shikara le había hecho sufrir en el pecho hasta casi infartarlo. Observó los hechos. Observó el triunfo de Aliam sobre Kadashi en el piso, al empuñar una espada y clavársela a la altura del corazón.

-¡MUERE, MONSTRUO! –el cazador le gritó victorioso.

El vampiro liberó un quejido seco que acompañó la expresión de sus ojos absortos. Se puso rígido y, un momento después, se le aflojaron los miembros. Su cuerpo se deshizo lentamente y se mezcló con el agua, enturbiándola. Aliam alzó la espada de nuevo y habló a su compañero:

-¡Shigeo, Kaito se quedó atrás! ¡Está grave! ¡Ayúdalo!

Aquél hizo caso y se retiró con el caballo a toda marcha.

Shikara Haze, encorvada al padecer las lesiones, pasó a ser la presa rodeada por los humanos. Por un lado se oponían Zero Kiryuu con Kira Airen, por otro Omashu, armado con un cuchillo anti-vampiros, y por otro, Aliam Fushimoto, equipado con la espada robada. La cercaron. El odio en sus ojos hacia esos representantes de la Asociación incineró el aire. Gruñó hacia Aliam.

-Mataste a Kadashi...

-Cierra la boca, maldita Sangre Pura.

Zero, de la mano de su novia, intervino:

-Sucia vampiresa, ¿quisiste aprovechar la anarquía de este día para cumplir tus nefastos deseos de tomar la sangre de Kira? ¿Qué rayos tienen ustedes en las venas?

-Dinos qué es lo que está pasando.

-Sara liberó a sus tropas –le aclaró a su compañero-. Evidentemente los tenía a todos en un estado de esclavitud subliminal, pero listos para ser despertados en cualquier momento.

-¿Me vas a decir que esta inmunda también es seguidora de Sara? –Aliam increpó, refiriéndose a Shikara.

-No, claro que no... Peones de ella son sólo aquellos que hayan tomado sus píldoras, sean vampiros o no. Shikara es simplemente una oportunista.

Ésta soltó una risotada. El empellón que Kira le había aplicado en la cabeza se le hacía cada vez más notable, más oscuro, como un veloz hematoma, y le iba cubriendo el costado, desde la mitad de la frente hasta el pómulo, en camino a ensombrecerle en minutos los párpados también.

-Hablas de mí como si yo fuera una mera Nivel E –dijo-. Aún siendo el líder de tu gente..., ¡deberías avergonzarte! ¡¿Cómo osas hablar así de mí?

-Todos ustedes dicen lo mismo –espetó Zero, y tensó el dedo sobre el gatillo, preparado para disparar otra vez.

Ella reconoció el leve sonido del revólver calibrado antes del fuego, y tuvo el margen de correrse. Avanzó dos metros a su derecha hasta llegar a la esquina y doblar a una calle no muy angosta, huyendo ya de las balas. Se ocultó, a su paso, detrás de los coches estacionados, los restos caídos de edificios o conteiners de basura y consiguió que Zero no le diera en el blanco. Sin soltar la mano de Kira, él se plantó de cara a aquel camino y siguió intentando atinarle a Shikara con Eclipse. Empero, al tiempo, cuando Omashu y Aliam se arrimaban a la situación que se había ido de su campo visual, venía una amenaza externa... El pasado regresaba sobre el correr de las semanas y se reunía con la actualidad, cruzando gente, porque, por delante de otros disgregados esclavos de Sara Shirabuki a lo lejos, se alzaba un muchacho aún ávido de venganza. Un vampiro que, al igual que sus dos predecesores, hacía uso de la oportunidad del caos, conociera o no la razón del mismo, para concretar aquellos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Había atacado en más de una vez a Kira Airen dentro del territorio de la academia Cross y violaba las reglas que se le imponían. Normalmente contaba con la escolta de otro joven, pero de momento actuaba de forma independiente. Se salió de su refugio al divisar a Zero Kiryuu y a su pareja de espaldas a él, varios metros adelante, y levantó el brazo sosteniendo un revólver de caño largo y delgado. La oportunidad que se le ofrecía era increíble y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Por un instante no supo bien a quién debía apuntar primero: si a él o a ella. Se decidió por él, por Zero. Cerró un ojo, ganando precisión mientras aquellos no acusaron recibo...

El único que veía las cosas era Omashu. Aliam iba desaforado a perseguir a Shikara, ansioso por desquitarse con ella por el tormento que él había tenido que vivir en esa jornada. No miraba más que el cuerpo de la vampiresa que ambicionaba pulverizar. Omashu, en cambio, por ir más atrás, jadeante aún, atisbó a Zashi, el vampiro, en el mínimo tiempo para esforzarse por última vez y detener el desastre antes de que fuera imposible de revertir. Entendió que estar armado con un sencillo cuchillo no le permitiría derrumbar a Zashi. También supo que no alcanzaría el tiempo para avisarle a Zero a fin de que se volteara y se defendiera con Eclipse. Analizando el contexto nuevamente, comprendió que el vampiro en realidad a él no lo veía, de modo que podía actuar y desviar los hechos de su cauce.

"_Gracias, Zero, por haberme visto cuando ya todos habían desistido de ayudarme"_

Se oyó un fogonazo de un disparo por detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta. Shikara lo hizo incluso, sólo por un segundo antes de echarse a correr otra vez. Vieron a Omashu pálido y tieso, de pie, alineado con ellos y temblando ligeramente. Zero, atónito, lo vio fruncir el ceño y luego cerrar los ojos. Soltó un quejido con fuerza y jadeó. Sus brazos lánguidos a los lados de su cuerpo manifestaron la reducción total del vigor que una vez había corrido por sus venas. Entonces cayó de rodillas y dejó expuesto a su asesino, unos cuantos pasos a la zaga. Kira lo reconoció sin demora alguna y se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Embelesada, murmuró parte de aquel sucio nombre y luego se detuvo. Un silencio sepulcral ensordeció los oídos de Zero.

-No...

La expresión de aridez en la cara de Omashu denotó su propio fin. Y así, estalló la angustia y estalló la ira. Kira aulló en su pena y Zero gritó encolerizado.

-¡OMASHU! **¡OMASHUUUU...!**

El Presidente disparó, apretando los dientes y rabioso, a un Zashi que huyó como una rata, apenas sí eludiendo los balazos. Kira corrió desesperada hacia Omashu mientras él terminó de desplomarse boca arriba en el suelo inundado. Y si bien Zero sabía que podía terminar de matar al vampiro si iba tras él y lo cazaba como lo tenía merecido, se frenó y eligió quedarse.

Aliam se arrimó también, hasta que los tres cazadores rodearon al héroe que acababa de sacrificarse por el bien de sus amigos. Kira le sostuvo la cabeza encima de su propio regazo y le habló en un tono desesperanzado:

-Omashu, Omashu, por favor, no te mueras. ¡OMASHU!

La sangre de la herida bajaba por el suelo, a los pies de los otros tres. Se vislumbraba en su pecho un topetazo como desde adentro que había quemado la piel y la carne. Su ropa pronto empezó a teñirse discretamente de rojo.

Fue el turno de Zero Kiryuu. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

-Omashu... Escúchame. Escúchame... ¿Por qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él sonrió y sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó una mano para tocar el antebrazo de su Presidente. La lluvia le pegaba en la cara, admirando todo desde abajo.

-Z-Zero... K-Ki... ryuu... Ya está...

-No... No, no lo digas. ¡¿Por qué?

Kira comenzó a llorar. Apretó los ojos y abrazó la cabeza de Omashu, suspirándole al oído.

-M-Muchos juramos cuidarte, ¿eh?... –dijo, antes de contenerse en un espasmo que le movió el pecho y que expuso la sangre en su boca.

-Te lo pido por favor... Omashu... –el muchacho rogó. Se agarró la cara y apretó los dientes-. No...

Aliam sintió que todo su rigor nato se le escapaba por los lagrimales. Quedó enmudecido por la acritud y bajó la cabeza.

La mano, débil pero a la vez firme por última vez, de Omashu, aunó arresto para llegar hasta el hombro de Zero, quien se destapó la cara y lo miró. De esos ojos lilas caían lágrimas.

-Z-Zero... T-Tú... Tú lograste... que se hiciera justicia... por mi hermano menor... Te debía... L-Lamento...

-No hables –le pidió su líder, tomándolo de la mejilla.

Omashu esbozó una pequeña pero pacífica sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y cató el peso de la oscuridad sobre su cabeza que no volvería a erguirse. Contuvo su mínima respiración y dio su final parecer:

-F-Fue hermoso... luchar... con ustedes... Zero..., K-Kira..., ojalá pueda ahora... ver a Yoken...

Cuando su pulso desapareció y su mano cayó a un lado, Kira alzó la mirada atormentada. Aliam liberó un resoplo de desánimo antes de romper en llanto silenciosamente. Y Zero soltó la cara del hombre que se había marchado, para golpear el suelo con el puño después... Rugió cual bestia en dirección al infierno y sollozó lo que se sentía como un desgarro de la más filosa espada abriéndole las entrañas. Había perdido a Lily y había perdido a un amigo que resultaba un hermano. Habría perdido la vida y habría perdido a Kira también de no ser por él. La presión de la guerra en sus hombros de pronto lo destruía y carbonizaba sus esperanzas de darle a su mujer un mundo digno en el cual vivir.

Shigeo llevó en el lomo del caballo a un Kaito Takamiya sin color, herido de gravedad tras haber sido mordido por una vampiresa que le había quitado una cantidad enorme de sangre, pero a Akane no había logrado hallarla. A poco de andar, los cazadores encontraron al corcel que había tenido como jinete a Omashu, y Aliam lo cabalgó y llevó junto con él el cadáver de su compañero. A pie fueron Zero Kiryuu y Kira, de la mano. Nadie dijo una palabra. La lluvia continuó cayendo pero con un poco de fuerza menos, mientras el viento amainó también. La vista se mantuvo en el camino y los vampiros no se atrevieron a acercarse. A lo lejos sonaban sirenas y exclamaciones de gente de las fuerzas de seguridad, aún luchando por restaurar el orden como fuera posible. El tiempo era difuso; las horas no tenían nombre ni tampoco los minutos, que se iban y se perdían bajo el firmamento ensombrecido de la tormenta. Se marchaban al igual que las almas de los muertos.

Por un momento Kira miró a Zero a su lado y encontró un rostro gris y golpeado, lacrimoso y desalentado pero que aún avanzaba, lo que causaba más pena. Ella tragó saliva y le apretó más la mano.

Desfilaron hasta llegar al edificio de la Asociación. Al bajar las escaleras estaba Toga Yagari. El gesto en su cara se traducía en una extenuación sin precedentes, a la vez en un profundo dolor por contemplar las ruinas de la ciudad. Atisbó a sus colegas llegar y fue hacia ellos, trotando sin energía.

-Al fin... han llegado, Zero... –dijo.

Nadie le contestó. Shigeo se bajó del caballo con Kaito en los brazos y subió los peldaños de la entrada hasta el interior del cuartel. Aliam tomó el cuerpo de Omashu y se lo pasó a su Presidente. Mientras aquél llevó ambos caballos al patio trasero del terreno, Zero entró y Kira lo siguió, con Yagari, atónito, a la zaga y sin atreverse a preguntar.

Cuando los advenidos hicieron presencia en el vestíbulo, los ojos desamparados de los presentes cayeron sobre ellos. Se cerraron las puertas dañadas y algunos ayudaron a prender más luces. El destello de las velas entonces se vertió sobre las miradas perdidas de los cazadores. Zero lo vio y sólo sintió deseos de pedir perdón. Bajó la cabeza y caminó lentamente hasta un cuarto tranquilo, uno bastante lejos de la entrada, donde pudo poner a Omashu a descansar hasta tanto las circunstancias permitiesen darle sepultura. Cerró la puerta y había una multitud a sus espaldas. Giró hacia la misma, encontrando a Naru Sukimo, demacrada y apenas de pie, entre todos. Ella dio unos pasos hasta ponerse de frente a Zero. Lo miró abatida.

-¿O-Omashu...?

Él asintió con la cabeza y bajó la barbilla. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Él me salvó la vida... –dijo en un tono de lamentación.

-A mí también. Y a Kira.

-¿Q-Quién...?

-Un vampiro. Un vampiro llamado Zashi.

-¿Dónde está? –susurró, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Afuera. En algún lado, afuera, pero lo encontraré.

La rústica mujer abrió los ojos e inspiró. Lo tomó de los hombros y dictaminó como lo haría una madre:

-Tendrás ayuda.

Quiso abrazarlo, pero a un presidente de cazadores, jamás. El líder de la Asociación debía ser tenaz e intimidante; no podía quebrarse ni tomar consuelos.

Kira Airen permaneció más lejos, sin energía para contemplar la escena entre Zero y Naru. Se apoyó en una pared y los párpados le pesaron hasta cerrarle los ojos por la mitad. Respiró acongojada y observó a su alrededor la destrucción de lo que ahora era su casa; los muros perforados y abollados, la sangre en el piso, vidrios rotos y cartuchos de perdigones vacíos. Los médicos y enfermeros iban de una punta a la otra, aprisa y peleando por hacer a tiempo y atender a todos los heridos. Más de uno lloraba en silencio.

Se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Dejó caer su cabeza y aguardó quieta hasta el sonar de la voz de Chigima.

-¿K-Kira...?

Ella alzó la vista y lo encontró con una seria lastimadura en el hombro. Después de haber pensado que no volverían a verse, la chica estiró los brazos y gimoteó.

-Papá...

Él se colocó en cuclillas junto a su hija y la estrechó dificultosamente contra su pecho.

-Ya está... Ya estás aquí... Kira, gracias al cielo que te fuiste.

-¿Q-Qué?

-De haberte quedado aquí, habrías muerto... Dios, gracias por haber salido en este día.

La joven protestó, mirándolo furiosamente a los ojos:

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Por mi culpa Omashu está muerto! –La gente miraba. Ella lloró en voz alta.

-¿Omashu...? –el hombre titubeó, al no haberse enterado de la noticia. Su cabeza giró hacia la multitud que había seguido al Presidente.

–¡Si yo no hubiese tenido la estúpida idea de salir en esta tarde, Omashu no habría tenido que hacer eso...! ¡Él me salvó la vida! ¡A mí y a Zero! ¡Ahora está...!

Chigima la forzó a enterrar la cara en sus amplios pectorales. Le acarició la cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa, Kira. No sé qué pasó en la ciudad, pero yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo y puedo asegurarte... que contigo aquí, te habrían asesinado antes de que Zero u Omashu hubiesen podido volver...

Toga Yagari, entre la masa de personas y los pocos disgregados como Kira y su padre, observó la escena de estos dos. Haniko, repleto de moretones, y Sora Amabuki, plagado, a su vez, de cortes e incisiones, salieron de la enfermería colapsada para encontrarse con lo mismo. Aquél, el de cabello negro, eligió acercarse. Se agachó y llamó a la dama.

-Kira... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sin fuerzas en su corazón, contestó:

-Omashu murió. Se sacrificó para salvar la vida de Zero y la mía... Y sólo por mi imprudencia... Un hombre que merecía vivir, que estaba saliendo adelante luego de lo de Yoken...

Haniko buscó en Chigima y en Yagari algo de inspiración para no sentirse abatido y para alentar el espíritu de Kira. Luego de hallar en ellos sólo el vacío, tragó saliva y se sentó junto a la chica. Se le frunció el entrecejo y se tomó la cara.

-Déjame entender esto... ¿Omashu está muerto? –dijo en un aire que temblaba.

El silencio posterior confirmó la duda. El mismo se extendió unos segundos y Kira se halló en la obligación de explicar, ahora con Sora y Yagari más arrimados. Detalló, pero con pocas palabras, los acontecimientos que habían preludiado el heroico acto de honor de Omashu, con la participación de Kadashi y Zashi, ambos ex alumnos de la academia Cross. La atmósfera pasó así a agriarse y a inyectar en los oyentes una incertidumbre acerca de sus vidas en el futuro inmediato. Chiasa Hido y su hermano Junichi, los góticos, pudieron acercarse cuando el relato se desarrollaba por la mitad y también se pusieron al tanto de la mala nueva. Chiasa, de hecho, rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hermano prácticamente impávido pero que no respiraba.

Después, Kira hizo una consulta, mas sin ánimo alguno de echar de tema de conversación el fallecimiento de Omashu. La forma de hablar de todos transmitió luto.

-¿Alguien me puede decir si los perritos están bien?

Haniko le contestó.

-Hay varios, menos de la mitad, que han sido atacados, pero ninguno de muerte. Los encerramos en el campo de entrenamiento para ponerlos a salvo.

-¿Han actuado de alguna manera en particular de cara a esto? –preguntó Yagari.

-En realidad, sí, y yo, personalmente estoy sorprendido... Han defendido el cuartel y nos han defendido **a nosotros** con un compromiso... muy vivaz.

-Qué bueno... –opinó sonriente Kira.

Aliam Fushimoto se reunió con sus amigos pocos minutos más tarde. Pudo haber pasado por la enfermería para desinfectarse alguna de las tantas heridas que exhibía en el cuerpo, pero sencillamente no tenía ganas de nada. La lluvia había, al menos lavado el olor a sangre de su ropa. Cuando Kira lo distinguió entre las caras acongojadas, sintió una vergüenza como pocas. Sus colegas lo saludaron; Haniko lo abrazó.

Tuvieron que transcurrir mínimos segundos para que surgiera la inquietud sobre la falta de un miembro más, de la boca del mismo Haniko:

-¡¿Y Akane?

Aliam y la chica callaron, desviando, a la vez, la mirada al suelo. El otro empezó a sulfurarse.

-Algo le pasó. Estaba poseída, fuera de sí, y nos atacó a Kira, a Kaito y a mí. Hicimos todo lo posible por traerla y revertir lo que fuera que le hicieron, pero sobre el final ella había recobrado fuerzas y trató de matar a Kaito. Kira y yo tuvimos que huir.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que Akane sigue allá afuera? –Haniko gritó.

Más de un rostro se volteó a enterarse del tema.

Aliam vaciló con los ojos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Su colega se alejó violentamente y se agarró la cabeza. Chiasa expuso espanto en su perfil.

Fue el turno de Chigima:

-¿Dices... "poseída" como los demás civiles?

-Sí.

-En ese caso –Yagari terció- no está muerta. Está entre todos ellos. Sólo hay que encontrarla.

Kira Airen se puso de pie y marchó directamente a la enfermería, dejando a sus compañeros anonadados. Aliam la miró alejarse.

Dentro del recinto destinado al cuidado de los heridos y enfermos, el caos y la prisa reinaban. Nadie se quejaba, empero, aunque sí había quienes lloraban las pérdidas de amigos. Takumi Amabuki descansaba sobre una camilla; ya lo habían atendido y ahora dormía, por lo que estaba fuera de peligro. Minaha, la señora mayor, que gozaba de ciertos conocimientos de medicina, estaba ayudando y le ofreció a Kira algunos cuidados; sin embargo, ésta, maltrecha y pálida, se negó. Encontró luego a Kaito Takamiya, dormido también, conectado a un suministro de sangre y con el cuello muy vendado. Si bien ella guardaba un cierto reconcomio por ese muchacho por haberla ultrajado y forzado en los días anteriores, era innegable también que le había salvado la vida esa tarde. Por él, entonces, también se sentía ajada de culpa.

Se sostuvo del borde de una mesa repleta de instrumentos de primeros auxilios y suspiró. Cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos de nuevo, Aliam la encaraba.

La deshonra terminó de colmarla. Bajó la cabeza cuanto pudo para manifestar su postración frente al hombre que la había defendido con la vida.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –no obstante, dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos. Frunció una ceja, aún mirando el piso.

-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?

Levantó la barbilla hasta verlo, apenas, detrás de su flequillo negro.

-Podrías ser la culpable, pero no es este el caso –continuó.

-¿Qué...?

-Nada de esto fue por ti...

-No tienes la obligación de cuidarme, ni siquiera de la culpa.

-Cuando sea tu culpa, tendrás la razón, pero... –La tomó del hombro y la irguió. Ella ocultó los ojos. –Vi tu habitación, la que compartes con Zero. ¿Sabes cómo está?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vinieron aquí a matarte, Kira.

Lo miró.

-Aunque insistí para que me obedecieras y no salieses a la ciudad hoy, parece que el Destino te dio la mejor de las ideas.

-Cállate, Aliam... Chigima me dice lo mismo, pero no hacen más que expiarme de algo que tengo que asumir como mi responsabilidad... ¡Si yo le causé la muerte a alguien, lo tengo que aceptar!

Le sujetó el cráneo con una mano membruda, de modo que se mirasen fijo a los ojos. El hombre fue concluyente:

-Si te quedabas aquí, ahora estabas muerta. Y como ya te lo hemos dicho, eres una parte vital para nuestra Asociación: Sin ti, Zero está muerto. Sin Zero, estamos perdidos. ¿Lo entiendes? Omashu no te salvó sólo a ti; hizo un acto de valor por todos nosotros, para permitir que ustedes dos, Zero y tú, puedan continuar.

La mirada azul de Kira reventó de lágrimas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su pecho se sacudió en un espasmo que dio entrada a su siguiente decaída emocional. Se abrazaron. La cazadora asimiló las palabras de un amigo, aunque reciente, incondicional, y le dio las gracias.

Pegado a los muros, Zero Kiryuu escuchó al cielo silbando. La lluvia conjuraba un monótono murmullo, no rugía, pero los aullidos de salvajismo de los vampiros y de los humanos poseídos aún repiqueteaban en un pueblo domado por las tinieblas del terrorismo. Por esta razón y porque los integrantes de la Asociación merecían oír determinadas palabras, los instó a todos a reunirse en el vestíbulo cuanto antes. Los habría convocado a la sala de ceremonias donde pocos días antes lo habían elegido presidente, pero su objetivo era que su futuro comunicado fuese dado lo más cercano posible a todos los oídos.

Se dio unos minutos para descansar en soledad en aquel aula, en lo alto del edificio. Ningún vampiro había llegado hasta ahí, de manera que estaba intacta. Caminó entre los asientos y se sentó en el borde de la tarima donde había hecho el juramento presidencial. Suspiró, aguantando el llanto. El silencio le causaba una suerte de angustia y exasperación, mientras que también le infundían deseos de echarse a dormir y olvidar el mundo por un momento.

Hasta que los pasos de una visitante quebraron el vacío. Kira, tras consultar adónde había ido su amigo, lo había seguido. Entró discretamente en el espacio del salón y se detuvo cuando lo atisbó detrás de las sillas. Esperó a que se le diera paso, y así fue.

-Ven –Zero le dijo.

Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Inicialmente no supieron qué decir. Quizás no hacía falta decir nada, sino el mismo hecho de estar juntos.

Debió haber sido por eso que Zero se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en la falda de su novia. Ella no escapó a la sorpresa, pero le acarició el pelo. Le besó la oreja y descansó su propia cara sobre él también.

-Todavía estamos aquí –dijo la dama luego de unos minutos.

-Te amo.

-¿Lo dices así porque creíste que no volverías a verme?

-Tuve mucho miedo.

-Yo también.

Dejó pasar unas pausas y sacó otro tema:

-Yagari me dijo lo de Lily...

Silencio.

-No puedo explicarte cuánto lo lamento.

Lo sintió temblar en su regazo. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Si no la hubiera sacado de la Academia... –él empezó.

-Shh... Es muy fácil atribuirse culpas en un día como éste...

-¡La voy a extrañar mucho...!

Se doblegó ante la tristeza por fin, y en algún modo lo disfrutó, porque sólo frente a ella sentía que podía hacerlo sin sentirse en falta con su autoridad presidencial. Se tapó la cara con una mano y se agarró a las rodillas de Kira con la otra. Ella lo envolvió con los brazos.

-Está bien, Zero... Estamos solos aquí.

-¡No quiero perder a nadie más...! –suplicó.

-Lucharemos todos juntos para que eso no pase.

-¡Pensé que te perdía a ti también!

-Claro que no... Aquí estoy. Y no dejaré de estar.

Los pocos minutos que sabían que tenían libres para recuperarse juntos, los aprovecharon para recabar fuerzas. El dolor tratando de consumirlos era un problema para resolver. Kira resistió mejor que Zero y se manejó elaborando estrategias para vencer el padecimiento. Recurrió al pasado, al buen pasado que los dos compartían, y enalteció lo mejor del mismo. Se sonrió. Ayudó a su novio a incorporarse y lo alentó.

-Apóyate en la felicidad. Ya has vivido tiempos oscuros, ¿no? Cuando yo estaba atrapada en el hechizo Oblivion, cada día debió pesarte... ¿En qué solías pensar?

Con la garganta oprimida por el duelo, él le respondió:

-En que... podrías volver... algún día... y pensaba en... –Asintió. –Pensaba en los hermosos días que habíamos tenido.

-Hazlo de nuevo entonces. Ahora te hace falta. Busca dentro de ti todos esos momentos que brillan. Nuestros cumpleaños, el baile, mis canciones, las falsas discusiones... Las sonrisas de nuestros amigos.

El pensar en eso trajo a Omashu a la mente de Zero. Cerró bien los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-Sé que duele. A mí también me duele... Pero escúchame... Presidente –dijo en un recio tono-, esta guerra hay que pelearla y de algo tenemos que agarrarnos. ¿Mmm...? Sé que tienes miedo. Yo estoy aterrada. Sólo aguanta un poco.

Él le sujetó la mano y le dejó en la misma un beso y un suspiro. Le murmuró:

-Tú eres mi sustento.

-Supongo que entonces la presidencia debería ser compartida, ¿no? –propuso en un aire humorístico que hizo reír al hombre.

-¿Lo ves? Aún en este día, tú logras hacerme reír.

Ella tragó saliva, repugnando las lágrimas, y aclaró:

-Para eso estoy.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, no como amantes, sino como compañeros. El calor de sus cuerpos pareció calmar las heridas y las contusiones que la chica había sufrido, por lo que anhelaron poder eternizarse en ese instante. Salir a pelear podía perfectamente acabar con sus vidas, y ese salón, con ellos dos solos adentro, se sentía como el cielo.

-Te amo, Zero.

-Yo también. Te amo.

Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron el privilegio de besarse. El goce de tal gesto dilató el tiempo y adoptó el sabor de la gloria por ser, quizás, el último de sus vidas.

Y después él buscó en su bolsillo, haciendo memoria de un amuleto que había conservado para atraer a la buena suerte. De entre tela mojada y pesada sacó el conejito de trapo confeccionado por Kira, también afectado por el agua acumulada adentro. Las orejas y las patas le colgaban.

-No lo perdiste... –dijo la mujer.

-Claro que no. Además, la lluvia hizo que quedara más aprisionado dentro de mi ropa.

-Yo diría que lo lleves por un rato más. Quizás haga falta algo de buena fortuna.

-Me sentiría mejor si no fuese necesario, pero lo tendré conmigo de todas formas. De hecho, Kira, lo tendré conmigo y lo conservaré para siempre.

Su faceta tierna y sinceramente débil por la sonrisa de su princesa, a sólo ella se lo dejó ver en bruto. No pudo más que darle las gracias por ser su confidente y por alimentar su corazón de esperanzas y de valor, hasta que un humilde Toga Yagari los interrumpió para solicitar su presencia en el vestíbulo.

Obedeciendo al llamamiento de su líder, todos estaban ahí, amontonados en el salón de entrada del cuartel. Algunos habían tenido que subir a los balcones del piso siguiente para poder tener un espacio y escuchar. Los internos y médicos en enfermería, junto a dicho recinto, prestaron atención. Hubo quienes, anteriormente inconscientes, habían podido despertar, y que ahora ansiaban oír las palabras de su primer mandatario. Kaito Takamiya y Sora Amabuki, entre ellos.

Yagari trajo entonces a Zero Kiryuu de la mano de Kira Airen, y ésta se quedó junto a los demás cazadores, al lado de su tío de un solo ojo y de su padre Chigima; cerca de sus amigos, como Aliam y Haniko. El Presidente caminó hasta situarse en el centro del vestíbulo y aguardó a que el silencio fuese suficiente para empezar. Miró los rostros de todos esos que lo seguían y que confiaban en él, y miró los ojos de la persona que resplandecía en su vida. Ella le devolvió el gesto y el discurso tomó su curso:

-Esta anarquía que hemos presenciado, algunos desde este edificio, otros, padeciendo el exterior que azotó a la ciudad, nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. Las investigaciones con respecto a los Sangre Pura Sara Shirabuki, Kaname Kuran y los clanes Houki, Gihato y Haze, nos permitían saber que algún día tendríamos que librar una batalla importante, una que torciese el curso de la historia de este mundo en el que llevan viviendo humanos con vampiros... Yo..., ustedes lo saben, no soy un humano entero, y me avergüenzo de ello. Ser así me ha traído desgracias, y las desgracias son también lo que antecedió mi vida como un ser mestizo. Me he convertido en una persona vengativa de cara a los monstruos que combatimos; es un problema personal. Pero creo que todos tenemos a alguien... que fue arrebatado de nuestras manos por un vampiro, por Sangre Pura, noble o Nivel E. Y creo que desde ese lugar hablo ahora: desde el lugar de un hombre que ha lamentado y que seguirá lamentando la muerte de familiares, amigos, amigos de amigos... Hablo desde el lugar de una persona que quiere vivir en un mundo pacífico, donde la ley se respete y donde se puedan proyectar años prósperos, años de conocimiento y salud, de felicidad. Lo triste es que para construir ese mundo tengamos que empuñar un arma. Sin embargo, opino que no fue por iniciativa de los seres humanos, si bien la humanidad ha tenido sus propias guerras antes. Al mismo tiempo, creo que cada uno de ustedes tiene una opinión acabada acerca de la convivencia que ha existido hasta aquí entre humanos y vampiros. Uno ha podido pensar que es ridículo poner juntos a un depredador con una presa y que los pactos de paz que se firman son inútiles; hay otros, como un hombre que en este momento pelea lejos de este cuartel, que sueña con una realidad de amor entre estas dos especies que son tan antagónicas. Yo... creo que eso es dulce, que es propio de un corazón bueno, de un alma honesta y sencilla. Algunos me corregirían y dirían que es ingenua, pero la bondad es irrebatible. Mi punto es... que eso quedó atrás. A partir del desastre, del caos... que nos ha pegado en este día, eso quedó atrás. La verdad es esta: que los vampiros han atacado nuestras vidas, nuestro mundo. Gente inocente allá afuera perdió todo; su hogar, su familia, sus seres amados. Nosotros también. Y no fue gracias a la acción de un cuerpo político corrupto dentro de esta asociación de cazadores, no. Quizás muchos o algunos de ustedes no me consideren idóneo para enfrentar esta guerra que llegó a nuestras puertas tan violentamente, porque soy joven o porque estoy enamorado. Pero saben que en mí late un deseo de justicia que data de muchos años, y lo quiero cumplir. Soy capaz... de cumplirlo. Por eso, como su presidente, pido perdón por mis errores y pido perdón por el dolor que los está aquejando en este momento, pero a la vez, como presidente, les pido que confíen en mí... Como creo que lo harán, los exhorto a que acaten esta orden... y peleen conmigo.

Un murmullo colectivo de aquiescencia rodeó al joven líder que sintió su espíritu glorificarse. Kira Airen tragó saliva y respiró, orgullosa y consciente de que los presentes estaban decididos a apoyarlo. Los más cercanos al acceso de la enfermería repitieron la mayor parte del discurso para que los internos pudiesen participar.

-Quienes no se sientan aptos para luchar, tienen mi permiso para permanecer aquí. Aquellos, en cambio, que estén dispuestos a cruzar esas puertas y enfrentar la guerra, la última guerra, con la amenaza de los vampiros, sepan que esto es el día decisivo que generaciones de cazadores han estado esperando. –Un coro de aliento lo secundó. –¡Tendrán todo mi apoyo; yo pelearé hasta el final, con cada uno de ustedes! –Otro coro surgió, y Kira se unió al mismo. -¡Tenemos los recursos! ¡Los trillizos Nishigata nos han proveído con un arsenal sofisticado y completo! ...vamos a sacarle provecho –propuso con una maléfica sonrisa, y la gente volvió a alentar, sobre todo aquellos amantes de las armas, como Aliam Fushimoto-. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡El enemigo no nos esperará! ¡Todos aquellos que no dispongan de armamento ahora, por favor, procedan al depósito para equiparse! ¡Los demás, permanezcan en este sitio! Y prepárense.

Con suma diligencia, se hizo lo que él dictó y no hubo nadie que se negara a luchar. En poco más de media hora, todo el cuartel se había hecho de un arma, blanca o de fuego, y estaba preparado para salir a conocer la muerte. De los asistidos en la enfermería, varios se levantaron para alistarse también, tal y como hicieron Kaito, Sora y Riten. Se formaron en filas irregulares en los pasillos hasta desembocar en el vestíbulo nuevamente. Hubo quienes aprovecharon el prólogo para estirar los músculos y hubo quienes empezaron a rezar.

En la oficina principal, simultáneamente, sonó el teléfono. Yagari, ya con su rifle calzado, fue quien atendió. Del otro lado sonó la voz de Kaien Cross. El tono era calamitoso y contagiaba perdición, una congoja difícil de describir.

-_Toga..._

-Cross.

-_Yuuki desapareció. Kaname y Sara también..._

-¿A dónde?

-_No sé, pero están aquí todavía... Su batalla tomó un respiro... porque creo que morirán los tres._

-Cross... –Yagari titubeó, al saber que su colega enfrentaba la inminente muerte de su hija.

-_L-Los... vampiros, los alumnos, los están buscando... Son animales, Toga... ¿Cómo pude pensar... que algún día podríamos convivir-?_

-No te castigues. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

-_Creo que no alcanzó..., pero tendré que llevarme ese dolor a la tumba._

-No hables así. Aquí hay muchos que te quieren y que no piensan verte muerto.

-_Es porque Kira ha irradiado sobre ustedes ese amor que yo venía persiguiendo... ¿Podré hablar con ella? ¿Cómo está?_

-Está viva. Podría no estarlo, pero está bien.

-_Es un alivio... ¿Están todos bien?_

-P-Pues..., no. Perdimos a Omashu y a varios más... Y Akane está desaparecida...

El silencio contestó a esa frase. Kaien de seguro estaría cerrando los ojos.

-Cross, dime si ustedes están bien.

-_Estamos todos_ –dijo soltando de golpe el aire y suspirando después, evidentemente a duelo con el llanto-. _Estamos en mi oficina. No me dejan salir._

-Me parece una buena idea –comentó entonces en un aire cómico antes de una risita.

-_Toga, quiero hablar con Kira y con Zero..., por favor... No sé hasta cuándo podré..._

-Claro.

El caballero buscó a la pareja presidencial y les pidió pasar al despacho. Quizás intuyendo una despedida, sus más cercanos amigos, Aliam, Haniko, los mellizos, Chigima, Naru Sukimo y los presentes miembros de la Patrulla 8, se acercaron también. Primero tomó el teléfono el chico.

-¿C-Cross...?

-_Hola, Zero. ¿Estás bien?_

-S-Sí... Podremos hacer esto.

-_¿Van a la guerra?_

-Sí.

-_De acuerdo. Yo no quería esto, pero, ¿cómo puedo protestar? Tú me diste todo el apoyo posible._

-Es que te debo mucho –confesó con cierta dificultad. Frunció el entrecejo al catar un calor en la garganta y un principio de nudo.

-_Jamás. Te cuidé y te crié porque te quise. Te he cuidado siempre por esa razón. Tú no me debes nada. ¿Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti, verdad?_

-Gracias...

-_Me habría gustado mucho tener un hijo que fuera igual a ti, ¿sabes?_

-Cross, no hables como si fueras a morir... –le rogó, cerrando los ojos. Kira abrió los suyos, asustada.

-_Eres un adulto. Sabes que eso es muy posible ahora. Pero, bueno..., quería simplemente decir que si así sucede, moriré muy feliz, por haber compartido estos hermosos años contigo, viéndote crecer. Has sido un desafío muy agradable, Zero Kiryuu._

-C-Cross...

-_Sé que triunfarás. Podrás perder a la mitad de tus tropas, pero el triunfo será tuyo, yo lo sé. Eres inteligente y tenaz. El tiempo está a tu favor y tienes a la persona que amas._

-Cross, escucha..., no quiero hablar así, pero... –Se armó de valor. –No habría llegado hasta aquí sin tu ayuda..., sin que me rescataras aquella noche en que mis padres murieron. Y sin esas... –dijo con una ligera risa nostálgica- estúpidas palabras de ánimo que me diste todos los días después de lo de Yuuki, no habría llegado a aguantar y conocer a Kira. Ustedes son la familia que me mantuvo y que me mantiene en pie. No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte que estuviste ahí para mí siempre que lo requerí... y cuando no, también. Cross, siempre fui claro con esto, y yo tuve un solo padre, pero en estos años has sido... la clase de padre con el que todo hijo sueña... y me siento honrado de haber sido criado por ti. Y estoy siendo sincero.

Del otro lado, el legendario cazador se sacó las gafas empañadas. Tomó una vasta bocanada de aire y sonrió, contemplando la lluvia por la ventana.

-_Zero, te he educado bien._

El chico rió suavemente y se sonrió asimismo.

-_Hasta luego, Cross. Nos veremos pronto._

-Adiós, Zero. Cuídate. Pásame a Kira, por favor.

Las delicadas pero magulladas manos de la dama tomaron el tubo.

-¿Director? –habló con la emoción gobernando cada sonido salido de su boca.

-_Sigues llamándome así; eres tan tierna, querida._

-Lo extraño.

-_Y yo a ti. ¿Cuidarás a Zero por mí?_

-Claro que sí. Lo prometo.

-_Así me gusta. Kira, lo que les sucedió a ti y a tu familia fue nefasto, pero confieso que egoístamente en mi corazón estoy feliz de que por ese motivo tú hayas llegado a nuestras vidas, a la de Zero y a la mía. Eres... sencillamente un ángel. Trajiste luz y trajiste alegría. Hiciste que naciera la esperanza y la ilusión de una realidad feliz para todos. Y en lo personal... quiero agradecerte que apoyaras mi causa de querer unificar a los vampiros y a los humanos... No te oí cantar la otra noche, pero creo que hiciste milagros en ese momento. Es una pena que aún así este día este eclipsándose sobre mis planes y sobre tus buenas acciones... Acciones que son aún más honradas viniendo de una persona que vio su vida devastada por los vampiros._

-No me gusta que se esté despidiendo de mí así... –sollozó. Aliam le tocó los hombros, cabizbajo.

-_Es probable que esto sea un adiós. Por eso tomo esta medida. Quería oírte y quería decirte esto. Ahora mismo te abrazaría._

-L-Lo quiero mucho, Director. En serio.

-_Yo también. Te quiero muchísimo, Kira Airen._

Sobrevino un silencio que ofuscó a la chica. Sabía que tenía mucho para decir, pero las palabras no se formaban. Diría que lamentaba la decepción que Yuuki Kuran le causaba por no ser la hija que él idealizaba, pero no tuvo más tiempo. Él tomó el relevo.

-_Debemos seguir. Sé cautelosa, querida._

-De acuerdo... Por favor, no se lastime, ¿sí?

-_No te preocupes. Ve. Adiós._

La comunicación llegó a su fin y ella se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja. Luego de unos segundos lo miró y cerró los ojos. Colgó y aceptó el abrazo que Aliam le dio desde atrás. Zero le acarició la mejilla y Yagari tocó los hombros de su hijastro. Mientras todos bajaron la vista al piso en un silencio sepulcral, Ico Chigima propuso una oración, aunando las gracias por haber llegado hasta ese punto, habiendo entablado esas dulces relaciones, y ensalzando un pedido conjunto de protección para ellos y para sus hermanos, para los cazadores, también para la ciudad Fukuoka y para el país, para Kaien Cross y sus acompañantes, por la paz y la rectitud, por los buenos, para que el miedo se fuese y la destrucción se detuviera.

Y Kira se cambió la blusa negra destrozada, por una remera de tirantes blanca, algo que había podido recuperar de su habitación profanada. A partir de las plegarias y los discursos, había iniciado un diálogo interno entre ella y la Muerte, quien, quizás, la estaría esperando del otro lado de la gran puerta del cuartel. Si bien los cálculos arrojaban un inquietante resultado sobre su futuro inmediato, y si bien podía encontrar dentro de sí el arresto y la entereza para cerrar los ojos y morir, se convenció de que la razón la tenía ella más que cualquier destino preestablecido y desafió al mañana. Se ubicó cerca de la entrada, al frente de la mayoría de la gente, y le cuidaron las espaldas todos aquellos que hacían valer sus días, desde su padre Chigima hasta Kaito Takamiya. Contuvo con una mano el látigo Ayilai contra su pecho, y en la otra sostuvo una pistola de caño ancho que disparaba perdigones incendiarios y que Aliam le había entregado con plena confianza. Llenó su pecho de aplomo, pues sólo restaban minutos antes de salir.

Los francotiradores fueron despachados a las torres para evaluar la situación en el exterior. En vista de aquello, los vampiros y los humanos afectados por las drogas estaban cercando el territorio del cuartel y habían crecido en número, pero las condiciones climáticas habían mejorado.

La unidad de respaldo canina fue liberada, exceptuando a los perros que habían sido lesionados antes. Fueron conducidos hasta el vestíbulo y esperaron entre las personas. Los caballos podían descansar.

Zero Kiryuu entendió que no había más que hacer. Registró los pasillos, el cuarto de enfermería; allí el cuerpo médico le deseó buena suerte. Consiguió un cinturón de municiones especiales, con pólvora aún más volátil, para usar con su revólver Eclipse y se equipó con él. No le hizo falta nada adicional y caminó entre sus fieles hasta la avanzada, junto a Kira Airen y su familia. Todos se abrían a su paso. Al desfilar por al lado de Kaito, le habló en un susurro cordial que dejaba lejos de ellos los conflictos preliminares:

-Kaito, sé que en el peor momento fuiste al ojo de la tormenta para buscar a Kira. Por eso te doy las gracias. Espero que podamos pelear hombro con hombro.

Con una voz rasposa que se lucía en sintonía con su cara demacrada y grisácea, el muchacho asintió:

-Así será, Presidente.

Se puso un paso por delante de Kira, a quien miró fijamente a los ojos por un segundo. Suspiró y dio la orden:

-Abran las puertas.

Los encargados de lo mismo permitieron que el aire frío de las afueras se introdujera en el claustro del edificio gótico, aliviando por un momento el ardor de las heridas aún abiertas. Zero cerró los ojos y respiró el contacto con el éter dominado por el agua. Los rostros asustados pero convencidos de los guerreros fueron iluminados por el rubor de un cielo agresivo y flanqueado por relámpagos y rayos largos. La lluvia había cesado por un rato y el viento había mutado a una brisa gélida que estremecía la piel. Por lo lejos se apreciaban columnas de humo, opuestas a la humedad imperante, y los colores del pueblo se habían borrado. El joven de melena plateada se movió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta la calle, secundado por todos. Al tocar el asfalto, miró por encima de su hombro a los tiradores de las torres, quienes le hicieron una seña positiva. Luego encaró los frentes. Encontró, entre las cenizas de la ciudad y los edificios, cuerpos ávidos de hacer colisión, hostiles armados. Estaban por todas partes, a lo ancho del panorama que circundaba al edificio de la Asociación.

Se cerraron las puertas del mismo y los cazadores aceptaron el arduo trabajo que tenían por delante. Intensas emociones que oscilaban entre la aflicción de la muerte y la felicidad del compañerismo, se encendieron entre todos ellos. Naru Sukimo murmuró los nombres de Omashu y de Yoken y se deleitó en la ansiedad por vengarse. Shikara Haze y el joven Zashi estaban allá. Los devotos del clan Gihato también. Se oyó un clamor, el de una mujer, elevándose entre aquéllos.

El Presidente aseveró:

-Es hora.

La historia podía ser escrita por los hombres y las mujeres. La oportunidad de poner fin al terror y a la sangre era ésa.

Kira Airen avanzó un paso y se colocó junto a su mejor amigo. Sin mirarlo, respiró y habló.

-No importa lo que pase. Estaremos juntos siempre, ¿sí?

-Eso no lo dudes jamás.

Se tomaron de la mano. Sus ojos enfrentaban el mismo destino, fuera uno plagado de dolor y tormentas o uno en que finalmente clareara la armonía.

-Si ganamos esta guerra... o si no.

-No tengas miedo, Kira.

-No tengo miedo.

La luz de la electricidad bailando en el firmamento siguió el compás de las marchas enemigas. Los vampiros y los poseídos se avecinaron a mayor velocidad, a la par de la tempestad en todos sus sentidos. Los humanos estaban listos.

-¡Firmes! –anunció el Presidente a sus valientes tropas.

Las armas de la gente con colmillos eran alzadas con furia, pero la formación de los cazadores fue irrompible y el miedo no ingresó en ellos. El baluarte de la Asociación entera residía en el espíritu de su líder y en el alma de la mujer que unificaba todos esos corazones. Ella giró la cabeza y miró a su gente, a sus hermanos. Yagari, Sora, Takumi, Haniko, Aliam, Naru, Riten, Chiasa, Junichi, Shigeo,... Ico Chigima. Ellos le sonrieron y ella les devolvió exactamente lo mismo. En su mente resplandecieron las caras de Akane y de aquellos que estaban lejos.

-Zero, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida..., aunque ésta fuera a terminar hoy.

-Sabes que yo siento lo mismo que tú.

Los hostiles se aclamaban a sí mismos aullando a los relámpagos. La conmoción que explotaba en el pecho del hombre le quebró la voz. Apretó los dientes y la mano de su amiga, su ángel de cabellera negra, quien hizo una aclaración:

-Pero no será así. Hoy no termina mi vida.

-Gracias por ser tan fuerte, Kira. Gracias por todo.

Los metros se redujeron. El choque era apremiante. Se extinguía el tiempo, pero los ideales cobraron un vigor sin igual por sobre el aguijón del recelo. Y antes de abrir fuego, la asociación de cazadores encumbró en una sola voz un fragor que resonó cual trueno:

"¡POR LA HUMANIDAD!"

"¡POR LA VIDA!"


	22. Epílogo: MIKU Y NORI

_EPÍLOGO_

_"Miku y Nori"_

-Un poco más, un poco más.

-¿Ya lo ataste bien?

-Sí, sí. Agrega un poco más de crema. ¡Apresúrate!

-Bien, bien. Ahora hazlo.

Se hablaron bajo, pero les costaba contener las risas. Aguantaron hasta que Toga Yagari actuó como planeaban y se rascó la nariz, pero éste siguió durmiendo a pesar de embadurnarse la cara con crema batida.

-¡Prrrff...!¡No se despierta!

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Otra vez, ¡paf! Un asco. Sólo porque el hombre aspiró un poco de la crema fue que entreabrió un ojo. Y encima de él vio dos cabezotas negras claramente sonrientes pero a la vez expectantes. Sus ojazos lilas brillaban en el regocijo de haber triunfado, una vez más, sobre el espíritu gagá de un cazador que ya se había cansado de salir a conservar el orden y que ahora solía dormir siestas aburridamente largas. Tardó unos segundos en sentir la molestia sobre su hocico y volver a tocarse, empeorando la broma y haciendo que las dos niñas rieran con los labios replegados, para no enloquecerlo. Nori Kiryuu lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa de sapo que dejaba ver sus dientes como perlitas:

-¡Hola, tío Yagari!

Berreó como un ogro e intentó ponerse de pie, pero se desplomó gracias al nudo que le unía los zapatos. Mientras las gemelas se partían de risa, él se ruborizó y empleó las más torpes maniobras para incorporarse y desatarse el calzado. Ni bien lo logró, se apresuró a tomar a Miku del cuello de la camiseta y la levantó en el aire. Su rostro viejo y encolerizado aún no amedrentó a su sobrina, que alzó las cejas y frunció los labios.

-¿Te enojaste? –ella le dijo. Sacudió suavemente la pluma, que aún mantenía en la mano, enfrente de la nariz embarrada de Yagari.

-¡ROÑOSAS NIÑAS MALCRIADAS, SÍ, ESTOY ENOJADO! –le gritó a la cara-. ¡NORI, VEN AQUÍ!

La otra, que sujetaba el frasco de crema batida entre las manitos, juntó los pies, uno por encima del otro.

-¿Yo? –preguntó.

-¡SÍ, TÚ!

Se tapó la boca y la nariz con el frasco y respondió:

-No.

-¡QUE VENGAS! ¡ICO, VEN Y DAME UN MANO, DIABLOS! –gruñó en dirección al interior de la casa, al otro lado del parque.

Poco después salió un hombre de cabello largo dispuesto en una trenza y con los ojos a medio cerrar. Se apoyó en la puerta corrediza de vidrio y miró con cara de vaca que observa el tren pasar.

-¿No te dije que te encierres cuando quieras dormir? –dijo entonces Chigima.

-¡NO VOY A ENCLAUSTRARME COMO UN PRESO CADA VEZ QUE SE ME OCURRA TOMAR UN DESCANSO! ¡ADEMÁS, YO QUERÍA TOMAR SOL!

Miku, la que seguía colgando del brazo de Yagari, explicó, jugando con las cerdas de la pluma entre sus dedos:

-Es que estábamos aburridas.

-Porque ustedes son aburridos –agregó Naru.

-¡¿Q-Qué? –saltó Chigima, frunciendo una ceja-. ¡Ven aquí, jovencita! ¡¿Cómo es eso?

Caminó hacia ella pero tuvo que perseguirla. Como solían hacerlo, las dos actuaban de manera coordinada, así que ni bien Miku vio a su hermana correr, ella también empezó a forcejear para zafarse del agarre de Yagari, que siguió protestando:

-¡¿No les alcanzó con maquillarme como payaso la otra tarde?

Finalmente, se le escapó. En cuestión de segundos, y ocurría con habitualidad, ya se habían armado con una pelota o con un bate de hule o se habían trepado a un árbol, a donde sabían que ninguno de sus dos tíos quería, nunca, subir. Si no era eso, buscaban bombitas de agua o sus pistolas de juguete que disparaban dardos de plástico pero sorprendentemente duros. Eso formaba parte de sus estrategias de evasión una vez que los hombres las atrapaban cometiendo una jugarreta en ausencia de sus padres. Pero en realidad la diversidad de su ingenio se apreciaba mayormente en las bromas en sí. Empastarles la cara con miel o crema batida era un clásico repetible, pero celebraban otras fechorías como pegarles porquerías en la ropa o en el pelo, apagarles insistentemente el televisor, mojarles los pantalones y hacerles creer que se habían orinado estando dormidos (lo cual ellos se creían en el acto, por perseguirse con respecto a su edad), extraviarles las medias y los zapatos para evitar que se fueran de la casa, robarles los teléfonos celulares, echarles sal en el té, hablarles en un idioma inventado, cambiarles el shampoo por tintura de colores chillones, rociarles perfume de vieja (de esos astringentes que se pegan a la piel más que el hedor de los zorrillos), ponerle pimienta al dentífrico cuando se iban a la lavar los dientes, entre otras cosas. De la seriedad de su padre no habían heredado ni un gramo. Se la solía acusar a Kira de ser la responsable de esa carga genética maldita.

Cuando Chigima pudo colgarse a la espalda a Nori, Yagari había apenas por suerte agarrado de las orejas a Miku, quien a continuación se ponía a chillar como psicótica, atrayendo la atención de los vecinos, por detrás de las cercas de madera.

-¡Tápale la boca con cinta! –propuso Chigima, con cuya trenza larga Nori ya estaba jugando.

Decidieron, una vez más, como siempre, llevarlas con la Autoridad. Eran pasadas las doce del mediodía y era hora laboral, pero la paciencia de los dos viejos se agotaba con facilidad tratándose no de una niña pícara, sino de dos verdaderas locas que se frotaban las manos cada vez que sabían que iban a quedar al cuidado de ellos.

-¡Ahora verán con su madre, par de piojosas horrendas! –Yagari continuaba quejándose. Las dos niñas de diez años ignoraban rotundamente la irritación del hombre; en realidad, se regodeaban en ello, mientras iban tomando sus paletas de helado por las calles adoquinadas de Fukuoka.

Por ser bellos rostros conocidos en el pueblo, había quienes al pasar las saludaban. Y fingiendo que lo que les hacían sufrir a sus tíos en la intimidad del hogar no formaba parte de la verdad, sonreían y respondían al saludo a coro, como dos ángeles.

-Ico-Ico, mira ese carrito de globos. ¿Me compras uno? –pidió Miku.

-¿Estás de broma? –espetó Chigima, cabreado ante el sonar de ese apodo que a él tanto lo desquiciaba por reiterar su nombre ya no demasiado apreciado.

-¡Quiero el de la cara de conejo!

-Yo quiero el que tiene la cara del sapo. ¿Sí, tío? –terció Naru.

-Lo único que van a recibir hoy es un castigo ejemplar, bichos feos –increpó Toga Yagari en un tono siniestro-. Todavía siento crema en la nariz...

El sol del verano hizo que les brillara el pelo, negro como la noche, alzado en una cola de caballo en el caso de Nori y peinado en dos coletas altas en la cabeza de Miku. Lazos rojos coronaban su estética y copiando el ejemplo histórico de su madre. Tal como ella, y a pesar de su nata naturaleza irreverente, irradiaban alegría a su andar.

Miku, "Bello Color Carmesí". Nori, "Ley y Orden". Eran sus nombres. La primera solía inclinarse por las artes como la pintura y el diseño con colores, mientras que la segunda era la más interesada en avanzar en los entrenamientos físicos de su familia y convertirse en gimnasta. El deber de cazar remanentes de los vampiros que habían sido subrogados después de aquella guerra tan difícil, ya no había sido transmitido a ellas. La _maldición de los gemelos_, por ende, tampoco había podido intervenir en su ritmo de vida para, con la muerte, separarlas.

La música que se escapaba por las ventanas de "Omaken" se oía a distancia. Esta vez eran un violín y un piano con eufórica cadencia. Nadie cantaba, aunque Kira Airen solía hacerlo con frecuencia junto a su banda en el restaurante-karaoke que había erigido en el centro del pueblo varios años atrás. La administración de dicho lugar, más la música que hacía con sus colegas en la banda "Kaiarus Keron" (también creación de ella), le alcanzaba para solventar los gastos de su familia, mientras que los ingresos generados por Zero por su parte les hacía posible gozar de una situación económica aún más relajada. De hecho, los temas musicales que Kira y sus amigos incluso habían grabado con la cantante pop Mikarin había sido un logro importante a pesar de tratarse, ésta, de una vampiresa. También habían tocado en radios y habían alcanzado el reconocimiento nacional.

Dicho lugar, "Omaken", era suntuoso pero con un cierto perfil típico de los tradicionales bares irlandeses, lo que invitaba a públicos de diversas clases sociales. Los menús eran amplios pero en general se caracterizaban por deleitar el paladar con sabores fuertes, descartándose los platos de poco sazón. Los mozos eran carismáticos y servían a los comensales como duques. Se respetaba al cliente y se trabajaba para mejorar en todo aspecto posible. Y evidentemente esa fórmula había funcionado muy bien, porque llevaba ocho años abriendo sus puertas a la gente.

Al cruzar la puerta de madera barnizada, las gemelas echaron a correr en dirección a su madre, una flamante mujer de treinta y cinco años y que rebosaba de elegancia y sensualidad en cada pequeño gesto. Estaba a la barra, detrás de la cual Haniko, de cola de caballo negra, hacía cálculos y atendía llamadas por teléfono. Su majestuosa cabellera negra le llegaba hasta los glúteos. Giró hacia el acceso del restaurante ni bien oyó los alaridos de los dos monstruos que había engendrado y se sonrió de lado.

-No aguantaron mucho, eh –Haniko comentó mirando de reojo y haciendo alusión a los tíos avejentados.

La mujer se puso de pie y avanzó entre las mesas repletas de gente. Suspiró y habló en un tono que su padre y su protector Yagari la oyeran:

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Crema batida. Y me enredaron los cordones –contestó el injuriado.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Mi **honor** se lastima cada vez que nos dejas al cuidado de ¡esas...!

Miku y Nori abrazaron las piernas de su madre, quien, no obstante, se las quitó de encima con la presión de un dedo sobre la frente de cada una. Su gallarda mirada turquesa las paralizó a la par de un mohín de reprimenda.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensan desobedecer?

-Pero, mamá, no fue para tanto –dijo Nori.

-Nos estábamos portando bien –Miku la completó...

-Hasta comimos nuestros cereales de desayuno.

-Y no miramos televisión porque teníamos que estudiar, como papi nos dijo.

-¡Y antes nos cepillamos los dientes!

-Y ordenamos nuestra habitación.

-Pero después el tío Yagari nos dijo que teníamos que pasear a Momo.

-Y que no molestáramos.

-Pero ya teníamos ganas de jugar.

-Le dijimos a Ico-Ico, pero él nos echó y nos dijo que habláramos con Yagari.

-Y el tío Yagari se fue a dormir al parque y nos dijo que hiciéramos algo bueno.

-Y que si no sacábamos a pasear a Momo no nos dejaría jugar videojuegos.

El hombre intervino antes de que Kira pudiese mirarlo con el rigor de creerles la palabra a sus hijas:

-¡De acuerdo! En primer lugar, estudiaron quince minutos, no una hora como Zero les dejó dicho.

A dúo, las gemelas hicieron objeción:

-¡No es cierto! ¡No nos tomaste el tiempo!

La Eminencia arbitró:

-Niñas, dejen a su tío hablar. Ustedes ya han tenido la oportunidad de exponer su argumento. Procede, Yagari.

-Gracias. En segundo lugar, comieron cereales pero dejaron **toda** la leche; no tomaron ¡nada! Tercero, después de cepillarse los dientes escondieron el dentífrico en la cucha de Momo, de modo que ni yo ni Chigima pudimos usarlo sino hasta pasadas las once de la mañana. Cuarto, ordenaron su cuarto pero no pasaron la escoba; ese piso es un asco. Quinto, su perro necesita salir a mover las patas y ellas también; pasan demasiado tiempo delante del televisor con esos maniáticos juegos que te encogen las pupilas.

-¿Desde cuándo los videojuegos te encogen las pupilas? –Kira Airen cuestionó-. En serio, de curiosidad te pregunto.

-No hace bien. ¿Les has visto la cara cuando ponen ese juego de tácticas militares? Ése, en el que tienen que encontrar muchas armas para matar más y más gente.

Miku Kiryuu esbozó una sonrisa jactanciosa y se dirigió a su madre, echando por tierra toda la defensa de su tío de un solo ojo:

-Mamá, yo creo, y mi hermana está de acuerdo conmigo, que el tío se ha puesto muy viejo. ¿No notas un tono de exageración en su forma de hablar?

El hombre enloqueció. La elegante impavidez de las niñas le ponía los nervios de punta. Gruñó y empezó a alejarse hacia la barra. Kira tomó a sus hijas de la cara, estrujándoles los cachetes con una mano a cada una, y fue dictatorial:

-Más les vale que se disculpen con su tío Yagari de inmediato. Ustedes y yo sabemos que él tiene razón.

-¡Pero sí fue un aburrido! –Nori protestó con los labios fruncidos por el agarre de su mamá.

-¡Es un amargo! –Miku agregó.

-Tiene motivos suficientes para serlo. No han dejado de alterarlo desde que hacen uso de consciencia.

Ambas fueron desafiantes. Con las cejas duras, fruncieron la cara y encogieron los ojos.

-Le diremos a papá.

-Perfecto. Háganlo. ¿Realmente creen que él será más tolerante con sus desobediencias? Su padre será aún más estricto de lo que yo o sus tíos podemos ser.

Se miraron, sólo moviendo los ojos lilas. Luego volvieron la vista a su madre y suspiraron.

-De acuerdo –respondieron a unísono.

Esa tozudez sin duda también había sido herencia de Kira. Al ser vencida momentáneamente por ella, fueron hasta su irritado tío. Le tiraron de la camisa y pidieron perdón.

-No. No las disculpo. Ustedes dos tienen un problema mental de nacimiento.

El tono, ahí recóndito, de simpatía en lo que el caballero contestaba, les dio la seguridad para escalar a las sillas altas que lo rodeaban. Saludaron a Haniko, quien les guiñó el ojo, y pidieron un _milkshake_ de chocolate que Shigeo, allá atrás en la cocina, les preparó en un momento.

Kira se acercó a su padre y le dejó un beso y un abrazo. Si bien era cierto que lidiar con el torcido genio maligno de dos gemelas pequeñas era agotador, ambos, Chigima y Yagari, se desvivían por ellas. De hecho, más de uno les guardaba un amor inmenso. Aliam Fushimoto, ni hablar, era fanático de ellas, e incluso las había inspirado, más que nadie más, a ser y hacer todo lo que eran. Él había aprendido a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y había descubierto que le encantaba, de modo que Kira pudo idear la banda Kaiarus Keron. También por esa causa pasaba mucho tiempo en el restaurante Omaken, cubriendo a la administradora en lo que hiciera falta, animando las noches o bien disfrutando unos tragos. Ese día conversaba con la hermana del pianista que estaba tocando, y al concluir, abrazó como un pulpo a sus dos sobrinas (sí, las gemelas tenían tíos de diversos orígenes y edades). Sin demorarse, exigió armar un almuerzo improvisado. La idea fue secundada por la tecladista de Kaiarus Keron, Lushira, una estrafalaria mujer que vestía sólo de rosa, de cuerpo pequeño e insaciable apetito, y que había llegado a conocer a la familia Kiryuu a través de Naru Sukimo, quien atendía las mesas por ahí. En consecuencia, Shigeo, con la colaboración de su jefa de pelo negro, se puso manos a la obra y repartió platillos veloces.

Poco más tarde cruzaba la puerta un par de mujeres que por años se habían dedicado a cazar vampiros y que actualmente hacían favores a la administración de Omaken. Una de ellas lucía cabello rubio hasta los hombros y una violenta cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro, de una oreja a la otra. La otra tenía tez con poco color y labios pintados de marrón oscuro; la desgastada expresión de sus ojos ensombrecidos acompañaba su voz decaída, lo que conjuraba un pecado, siendo que gozaba de una magnífica belleza que le pisaba los talones a Kira Airen. La rubia sonrió, pero la pálida no acostumbraba animarse demasiado.

-¡Akane! –gritaron al unísono las gemelas, estirando los brazos a lo alto.

Después de la muerte de Junichi, Chiasa Hido no había podido encontrar el equilibrio para su vida, sin que importaran tampoco los dieciocho años que habían transcurrido de ello. Sentía deseos de ser feliz de nuevo, pero el dolor ya se había arraigado a su corazón de manera irresoluble.

Pero lamentablemente, ella no era la única que vivía acompañada por la aflicción. A un hombre que el transcurrir del tiempo no parecía cambiarle el cuerpo, la tristeza le marcaba los pasos, y lo único que podía atenuarla era el amor y la alegría nacida de la familia que Kira y Zero habían creado. Antes de entrar a Omaken a tomar un descanso, Kaien Cross se detuvo y se sentó en el borde de la fuente de agua de la plazoleta. Zero se colocó a su lado, mientras Jinmu y Oy aprovecharon la oportunidad de encontrar casualmente un amigo de su juventud que visitaba la ciudad.

El retorno, cada vez que Cross visitaba a Yuuki Kuran, era durísimo; siempre le surgía la necesidad de tomarse un respiro y elaborar la amargura de contemplarla en aquel abandono. Y sólo porque el legendario cazador daba la impresión de morirse era que Zero y sus colegas lo escoltaban.

-Ey, está bien. Tómate tu tiempo –le dijo Zero Kiryuu, el Presidente de la serena y reducida asociación de cazadores.

-Sí... –contestó Cross.

El dirigir su colegio, sólo para humanos, tampoco le suplía demasiado la congoja, pues traía a la memoria aquellos tiempos en que Yuuki Cross era una joven alumna distraída y que respondía prudentemente a su amor paternal. Y aunque lo más conveniente, lo único sano para el alma, en ese caso era desligarse de una persona que había elegido las peores compañías y los caminos más cortos, Kaien no podía. Nunca había podido. Con el estallar de la guerra, años antes, y el brutal enfrentamiento entre Sara Shirabuki y Kaname Kuran, el orden en la sociedad vampírica se había alterado al punto que toda ella había alcanzado prácticamente la extinción. Al final, lo que era una lucha por el poder resultó en enfrentar a dos semidioses que mutuamente terminaron por eliminarse y que arrasó con todo, dejando a Yuuki a la suerte de un mundo que ya no admitía Sangres Puras. Con Shikara Haze muerta también y los clanes Gihato y Houki borrados de la faz de la tierra, Yuuki no tuvo más alternativa que refugiarse. Los cazadores, a la vez, contaban con el aval de la cruenta realidad para subyugarla a las sombras por tiempo indefinido. Por eso, cerca del valle donde antiguamente se situaba la morada de la familia de vampiros Hanadagi, Yuuki y también el anciano Isaya Shoutou habían sido confinados al silencio. Y Kaien Cross la iba a ver más o menos una vez por semana, encontrando siempre un par de ojos suplicantes pero rencorosos, cada día más enajenados y extraños, delirantes. Isaya Shoutou simplemente había empezado a callar, a perpetuar su inmortal vida leyendo o contemplando el cielo por las polvorientas ventanas del altillo. Yuuki progresivamente se convertía en un espectro que vagaba por los pasillos mudos de una casa sin colores y sin futuro.

-He pensado que quizás deba irme por un tiempo –Cross dijo.

-Déjame adivinar. Fue idea de Kaito –respondió Zero Kiryuu, un hombre alto y bien formado, firme, de músculos duros, y aún atractivo.

-Sí.

-Él siempre con esas propuestas tan entusiastas... Pero si te ayudará, hazlo.

-Sí, creo que sí... No le estoy haciendo bien a nadie aquí. Tal vez...

-No tienes por qué hacerle bien a ninguna persona. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Gracias. Pero es un hecho que un rostro circunspecto como el mío no cuadra mucho con la realidad que tú y Kira han erigido juntos.

-Si me estás pidiendo que te eche, pierdes el tiempo. No obstante..., mmm..., pues, ¿no tenía Riten una casa en Naha, en Okinawa?

-Tengo entendido que sí.

-El clima es bueno.

-Sí, podría ser. Si Riten estuviese de acuerdo... Podría consultar con los Amabuki también.

-Y, ¿por cuánto tiempo te gustaría irte?

-No lo sé... Hasta que me reconstruya, supongo. Ahora el orden se ha calmado, así que supongo que puedo ausentarme de la Asociación.

-Pierde cuidado. Aún si los problemas siguieran estando graves, te daría toda la libertad.

-Gracias.

Una Kira Airen estupenda y voluptuosa emergió del restaurante, a casi dos cuadras. Se situó en el medio de la calle y observó hasta distinguir las dos siluetas de su amante y de su cuidador Cross. Levantó el brazo y los saludó.

-Nos deben estar esperando –dijo el Presidente, luego de contestar al saludo.

-No tienes idea... –empezaba Kaien- de cuánto siempre deseé que Yuuki pudiera convertirse en alguien como Kira. Exitosa. Hermosa. Feliz. Sabia.

-Yuuki tuvo la oportunidad. Más de una vez.

-Sí, ya sé... Sin embargo, este vacío, propio de alguien que no es padre pero que se siente así, y que anhela lo mejor para su hija, no se llena con nada. Hace eco cada vez que dices algo. Tú calculo que nunca tendrás que vivirlo, afortunadamente, con dos hijas tan llenas de vida.

-N-No sé qué responderte cuando dices esto...

-No tienes que decir nada. Me hace bien que alguien me lo escuche decir. He hablado solo mucho tiempo; es por eso.

Zero Kiryuu se puso de pie. Jinmu y Oy hicieron un gesto y marcharon a Omaken.

-Como ya sabes, hay muchos que quieren verte a ti lleno de vida –dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

-Quizás esa vida ya no es para mí. Quizás mi tiempo ya se acabó.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo has pensado? Todos estos años, y mi cara no se ha arrugado ni en un mísero pliegue o arruga. Todos los vampiros que he asesinado, y no he podido hacer mayor justicia que cualquier otro cazador. Mientras tantos han encontrado su camino, que yo me quede aquí aún, ¿no avisa que tal vez debo pasar a otra cosa?

-Puede ser. Pero en este mundo –dictaminó, finalmente agarrándolo de la mano y obligándolo a levantarse-. No te deprimas por hoy. Vamos, no me obligues a decirte _papá_.

-No te atrevas. Ya alcanza con el batallón de tíos que Miku y Nori se han atribuido, trastornando todos nuestros roles. No me confundas más.

Zero esbozó una sonrisa y echó a andar con Kaien. Lidió con la tristeza del señor que se había ganado su más sincero amor y su más hondo respeto, en la esperanza de que la luz de ese verano fuera más potente que la cara demacrada de Yuuki Kuran. Quizás no había pasado tanto tiempo; aún podía observar las calles limpias de su pueblo, con sus habitantes productivos yendo del puerto a las bibliotecas, cruzando plazas y el cine, y recordar, casi en un empalme instantáneo de fotos, la noche tremenda en que Omashu había muerto a manos de Zashi; la tormenta y el viento, el fuego levantado entre los edificios y la gente rogando asistencia. Dieciocho años, al lado de los siglos que habían transcurrido desde aquellos tiempos añejos de guerras primeras, no eran nada. Y Cross venía viviendo mucho también; quizás su forma de encarar el futuro era la misma que tenían que padecer los Sangre Pura con su impiadosa eternidad que les era propia. Y por más que a Zero le doliese, si Cross tenía el deseo de morir para dar fin a sus congojas, pues así debería ser.

No obstante, y hasta que ese día tuviese que llegar, él iba a seguirse esforzando. Y para eso contaba con ayuda. Cruzó la puerta del restaurante y resonaron dos vocecitas idénticas, aclamando a su padre y aclamando a su otro tío, el rubio de anteojos. Se les treparon como monos. Miku jugó con las gafas y Nori toqueteó el colgante _Pulchris Sanguis_ en el cuello de Zero. Muchos de los comensales mostraron una reverencia hacia él. La familia y amigos se sentaron todos más o menos juntos y charlaron en el tiempo que tuviesen disponible hasta regresar al deber. Brindaron. A pedido de su madre, las gemelas le llenaron a Kaien la cabeza con trencitas, mientras Kira Airen y Zero Kiryuu se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias. Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber leído. Me han incentivado a mejorar cada día y a pulir este proyecto que me ha llenado de satisfacción y de placer tanto como escritora como soñadora. Agradezco especialmente a Lilith Kiryu, AtsukoBlood, 10XAlejaX10, Akira Koi, KiraAirenHunter, katina-12, vampiresca17 y Oschi por haber sido las más enfáticas y adorables lectoras imaginables para un escritor. Me han hecho reír y me han hecho crecer. Es mi más sencillo pero profundo deseo que esta novela haya despertado en todos los lectores la misma pasión que me estremeció a mí.**_

_**Saludo a todos calurosamente.**_

_**Carmen Jack.**_


End file.
